You Can't Hurt The Ones You Love
by Kira michi
Summary: Sequel to Captains' Love and Love Finally Known. Don't likey, don't readey. Completed! :D Finally!
1. Chapter 1

"_Yuri-sama... where are we going?"_

"_We have to go save Rio and Kitty!"_

"_But... time is running short. If we don't-"_

"_Then we have to go faster!" The brown haired woman screamed, running down the sandy plains, her eyes wide with horror. "If we don't get that medicine..." She turned, tears running down her face. "They're going to die!"_

-:-

Ah, the Soul Society. A lovely place. Except for those that lived in the Rukongai, all living in poor conditions. But hey, at least they don't get hungry. Man, I wish I could live there and never get hungry. Never mind. Who would want that, eh? But we're not worried about stuff in the Rukongai. We're looking in the Seireitei, home of the shinigami, beings who purify hollows and send souls to the Soul Society.

The sun was shining, birds were flying, and love was in the air! Nah, that sounds too sappy. More likely, everyone was happy, all smiling, greeting each other. It was a very nice day. The sun was shining brightly, shining down the the Seireitei, some shinigami-

"FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

...Um... As I was saying, some shinigami were busy doing work, like-

"FUCK ME? FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH!"

...What the hell is going on?

Four people were observing a fight, two of them frowning at the fight, the next two smiling brightly. The two people fighting each other laughed manically, swinging their swords at each other repeatedly. The two that were frowning were the Captains of the sixth and tenth. Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan and proud family, Captain of the sixth squad. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division, having grown taller over the years, an inch smaller than the Captain of the sixth, a prodigy.

The two smiling beside them were their subordinates. Rio Sachiko, a subordinate of Byakuya Kuchiki, seventh seat. Even though she was a seventh seat, she proved that she was much stronger than she let on. Also, she was the fiance of Byakuya Kuchiki. Yuri Hikari, subordinate if Toshiro Hitsugaya, fifth seat, also the girlfriend of the Captain. Rio was probably the nicest person, and also scary, and Yuri Hikari, a person that always smiled.

Now the two fighting were from the same squad. Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh squad, known for his high reiatsu, and poor sense of direction. The only Captain in all of history to become a Captain without Bankai or even knowing the name of his zanpakuto. Shun Masuyo, fourth seat of the eleventh squad, a woman known for her anger, involved with the Captain. Both were known for their love of battle and no one dared approach them while they were angry. Both refusing to say they had a relationship.

"This was supposed to be a lunch we were all supposed to have together. Albeit reluctant. So how did it come to this?" Hitsugaya asked, arms folded over his chest, staring at the scene with a frown.

"It started when Zaraki said that the woman could never beat him in a fight." Byakuya said, closing his eyes and sighing, looking serious, as always. "And the woman started to make a fuss."

They turned their heads, their frowns deepening when they saw both women cheering their friend on. Why did that vulgar woman have to be their friend? They turned their heads, seeing the woman panting heavily, a large grin on her face, a similar grin on the Captain's face, except he was fairing better than the woman.

"Maybe we should stop." Shun said, resting her sword on her shoulder, grinning widely, blood trailing down the side of her face. "We _are_ supposed to be eating."

"You just wanna stop because you're losing." Kenpachi said, a wide grin on his face, standing straight.

The woman flinched and narrowed her eyes, curling her lip back.

"SHUT UP!"

"Shun!"

The woman blinked before turning her head, widening her eyes when she saw Rio and Yuri jump towards her, all three toppling to the ground, making her growl and narrow her eyes, glaring at the sky.

"GET OFF!" Shun yelled, throwing both people off of her, glaring at them.

Rio and Yuri smiled, despite being hit, and went to hug their friend, only to make Shun back away. Both the Captains of the sixth and tenth walked towards them, their eyes narrowed. Kenpachi rested his sword on his shoulder and scoffed. Damn. His fight was ruined.

"Are we still going to eat?" Hitsugaya asked, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

"We were supposed to go two hours ago." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, glaring at the two responsible for keeping them.

"Huh... well, then no need to go." Shun said, shrugging.

She frowned when Yuri hung on her back, sighing while closing her eyes. Her frowned deepened when she opened one eye to see Rio staring at her with a saddened look. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"...Where're we going?" Shun asked, folding her arms over her chest.

She scowled when Yuri hugged her tightly. Rio glanced at the Captain of the sixth and smiled softly, seeing him give a smile in return when no one was looking. Yuri jumped off of her friend's back, making the angry woman sigh our of relief, and walked over to Hitsugaya with a wide smile, seeing him give a hesitant smile back. Shun and Kenpachi glanced at each other with frowns, seeing no reason to smile at each other.

Love... was in the air?

-:-

**A/N** Yes, it's me. Kira michi. If you don't want to read this because of the last sequel, then don't read. Now, since I'm too lazy to think of other ideas for the next fifteen or so chapters until the whole plot, I want you readers to tell me what you want to see. If you want me to just think of ideas, I thank you, but you're going to be very disappointed.

Last sequel didn't go so well, so don't expect me to be all happy and stuff. Some very hurtful reviews are still going through my head... although I can barely remember them. I have a very forgetful memory. Though I do thank some of you for reviewing. Much obliged.

But here ya go! And as _gnarley-_ said, I walked into this sequel, so I couldn't have all of you just stare at the computer screens with blank expressions, saying "What the fuck?" so... here ya go! =D

Trust me, the title will make sense sooner or later.

I HAVE SO MUCH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I'd like to thank

girlX901

gnarley-

Jessigato

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

rosewhip889

The Happy Emo

katiegirl101199

Black Cat Angel

AirMage99

Sombody Cool

Fai'sDarkAngel25

animedancin13

ShatterTheHeavens

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Melonlove

music fans

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SnowyNinja607

vivvy09

MoonlightChaos

for reviewing. Thank you all so much! :D I actually hadn't had this much people review since... well, since Captains' Love, actually. Oh, well. Who gives a damn, eh? At least I decided to write this. =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Shun was at the eleventh division, as usual, arms folded over her chest, a deep frown on her face. Shun narrowed her eyes, tapping her foot, seeing the bored glance she was getting. She curled her upper lip. The Captain rolled his eyes and sighed. Shun's hair had grown longer over the years. When he first met her, her hair reached her shoulder blades. Now it reached the bottom of her back.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, getting tired of the pissed look he was getting.

"I _asked_ you... as _kindly_ as I could... to sign those!" Shun yelled, pointing at the small pile of paperwork on the desk.

"Not kindly enough." Ikkaku muttered, arms folded in front of his chest.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm not signing them." Kenpachi said, pushing the papers away, arms folded over his chest, propping his legs onto the desk.

Shun flinched, raising her hands, reaching out for the Captain, trying to suffocate him, but he only moved his head away. She sighed and banged her head against the desk, her arms sprawled across the desk and hanging off the edge. She fucking knew he wouldn't sign it. She looked up and glared at the Captain, seeing a smirk spread across his face. Bastard.

Ikkaku and Yumichika noticed. They noticed as soon as the Captain started getting to know the woman. He started acting more outgoing to her. Like he did with Yachiru. He grinned, laughed, and would do anything to irritate her. Which Shun satisfied him by being irritated when he would tease her.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

Sheesh.

Made him sick to watch his Captain act like this. But, at least he was happy.

"SIGN THESE DAMN PAPERS!" Shun yelled, waving the papers in front of the Captain's face, her upper lip curled, shaking in anger, her eyebrows pulled together.

"...No." Kenpachi said, shrugging.

Shun's expression darkened, clenching the papers in her hand. She blinked. Wait a second. The Captain stared back at her with an indifferent look, making the woman grin maniacally, clenching her hands. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other, seeing the woman fold her arms over her chest, seeing a wary look on the Captain's face now.

"Fine then. _Don't_ sign them." Shun said, putting the papers on the desk, walking away. "And just so you know," She turned her head, a large smirk on her face. "You're not gonna be seeing me tonight."

The Captain visibly stiffened, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands, seeing the smirk on Shun's face turn into a grin, hearing her chuckle darkly.

"Dumb bitch." Kenpachi muttered, taking his legs off the desk, grabbing a brush and grabbing the crumpled papers.

Ikkaku and Yumichika widened their eyes, shocked. _Shocked_! Their Captain... was signing paperwork. Shun grinned widely, raising an eyebrow, feeling so goddamn happy she managed to get him to sign paperwork.

_Amazing._

Shun smirked, hearing her zanpakuto speak.

-:-

Rio smiled softly, sipping tea silently, turning her head and tilting her head. The person on her bed slowly opened their eyes, looking towards her. The green eyed woman closed her eyes and smiled.

"Starrk, would you like some tea?"

Coyote Starrk, former first Espada, now a shinigami. Also a friend of Rio's.

"Yes, please."

He would often go over to her room and sleep on her bed, saying it felt really, really soft. Rio didn't know why he said that. It felt the same as any other bed. Starrk got off the bed, sitting down around Rio's small table. The green eyed woman smiled and poured the third seat a cup, who was soon to become the lieutenant of the sixth squad. Even though he said he didn't want to have a higher seat, the Captain had requested him to be lieutenant.

Which the Head Captain agreed to.

Starrk grabbed the cup and held it to his lips, sipping lightly. The door slid open, both people inside the room turning their heads, seeing the Captain standing there, staring at the third seat. Starrk raised a hand in a greeting.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, smiling.

"Captain." Starrk said, nodding, the cup still to his lips.

Byakuya nodded to the third seat, looking at Rio, seeing that she was sipping her tea once more, her eyes closed. He glanced at Starrk, seeing that he was doing the same. It was calm in the room.

"Rio."

Said woman looked up and smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"We were supposed to go have lunch."

Rio blinked several times before widening her eyes. She forgot. She started rushing around the room, Starrk staring after her with a tired look, still drinking his tea. After she put everything away, she smiled and bowed down to Starrk.

"I'm sorry, Starrk, but can you please leave. You can keep the cup until I come back." Rio said, standing straight, eyebrows furrowed with a nervous smile on her face.

Starrk blinked before nodding, standing up and making his way towards the door. The cup still on his lips, he walked back to his room, slurping his tea. Rio stared after him with a smile. He was a great friend. So was Renji. And Shun and Yuri.

She nodded.

And so was Byakuya.

She turned towards him and smiled softly.

Byakuya returned a faint smile, making a small blush appear on the woman's face. Rio closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She frowned when she heard a scoff inside her head.

_It's fuckin' pathetic seein' ya like this, Princess!_

_Shut it, Kaen Hebi._

_Or what? _

_Would you like to manifest so I can punch you?_

Rio smiled brightly, walking along side the Captain.

_...I love you!_

Rio nodded with a soft smile. Kaen Hebi frowned inside her inner world, scoffing, folding his arms over his chest.

-:-

Someone grinned widely, making the Captain of the tenth blink and slowly look up, staring into the face of Yuri, seeing her looking quite happy. He blinked several times, a serious expression on his face, and patted her head.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly with a tilt of her head.

"Paperwork. As I do everyday." Hitsugaya said, staring at the woman. "And what _other_ people are supposed to be doing." He said, looking towards the couch with a frown.

Matsumoto snored softly, sleeping.

Yuri stared at the lieutenant for several seconds, blinking, until she glanced at the Captain with a wide grin.

"Do you want watermelon, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, closing her eyes and tilting her head with a smile.

_Must you love this man?_

_Is something wrong, Einjero Kyuuseishu?_

_I'm not fond of him._

Yuri blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. Why? She blinked when a hand waved in front of her.

"I said, yes please." Hitsugaya said, seeing that the woman was staring into space.

"Hai!" Yuri yelled, saluting to the Captain before skipping out of the room.

She walked down the hallway, heading for the mess hall, a large smile on her face. She blinked when she saw someone walking down the hallway towards her. She grinned widely when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Ulquiorra!" Yuri yelled, waving happily with a smile.

The pale man stopped and stared at her. Yuri continued to stare at him with a smile, seeing him stare at her blankly. He suddenly turned around and walked away, making Yuri pout. She was trying to be his friend and he kept walking away every time they would see each other.

She huffed before continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Yuri."

She jolted and turned around, seeing Hitsugaya walk towards her.

"Captain Hitsugaya! I was going to get your watermelon." Yuri said, pouting, folding her arms over her chest.

"I had a craving for tea as well. And you had already gone." Hitsugaya said, eyes closed, walking by the woman. "Let's go." He said.

"Hai!" Yuri yelled, running after the Captain.

Hitsugaya had a faint smile on his face, looking towards the woman. Yuri blinked, feeling eyes on her, and turned her head, smiling brightly when she saw the Captain staring at her. Hitsugaya felt his heart melt at the sight.

She was so cute.

-:-

Shun sat on a small case of stairs in front of the eleventh squad, gazing onto the courtyard, watching as people walked by. A cat purred beside her, rubbing it's head against her leg. Yukiko. Her cat, which the lieutenant had gotten her because she thought she was sad, or something like that.

Shun had a forgetful memory. When she would meet someone, she would forget them in about half an hour.

She hadn't forgotten that bastard of a Captain at the twelfth division, because he had done an experiment of her. She scowled. If she could, she would gladly kill hi-

"Shun!"

The woman blinked and looked up with a bored expression, seeing both Rio and Yuri running towards her with bright smiles. Yukiko looked up and yawned, climbing onto the woman's head and closing her eyes. Those two women had been her friends for a long time. When she first met them, well... she ignored them and walked on. Since they had saw her fight, they followed her, annoying the hell out of her, and asked her to train them. Since she thought that was strange, she continued to ignore them, but let them follow. They were the only ones that managed to befriend her back then.

"What?" Shun asked, frowning deeply, standing up with a deep sigh.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Yuri yelled, attaching herself to her friend, holding onto her tightly.

Shun frowned and looked down, glaring at her friend. Yuri grinned widely in return. She cried out in pain when her friend hit her head then pushed her off.

"Fine. But I'm not paying, because I was asked." Shun said, a large smirk on her face, walking past her friends.

"That's mean, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, pouting, holding her head while tears gathered at the sides of her eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

Rio smiled and held her friend up, both walking after their friend. Shun stopped and faced her friends, a blank look on her face, her arms folded over her chest.

"Where?"

She was meaning where to eat.

"I shall lead us." Rio said, walking by her friend with a sigh, eyes closed.

"You know what, you're beginning to act like a prissy ass noble!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, her upper lip curled.

Rio stopped and turned her head, smiling at her friend with a dark smile.

In all reality, she was still acting the same. Shun just hadn't gotten use to the fact that she was engaged to a _noble_. Yuri blinked and widened her eyes, backing away from her friends, dark auras surrounding the two.

"I'm still acting the same, Shun." Rio said, her eyes narrowed, a very dark smile on her face.

"How should I know?" Shun asked, curling her lips back, her eyebrows pulled together. "Engaged with a noble, a fucking _Kuchiki_ at that, might make you look down on me and Yuri."

"I would never do that." Rio said, closing her eyes with a bright smile.

Shun's frown deepened, scoffing. She patted Rio's head as she walked by.

"I know you wouldn't."

Rio smiled brightly and nodded, Yuri grinning before she ran after her friend and jumped onto her back, making a growl emit from the back of Shun's throat. Shun closed her eyes and frowned deeply.

"I'd never hurt the either of you." Shun said, walking forward.

"That's good. Neither would I." Rio said, smiling softly.

(**A/N** Hints! Hints!)

"Me too!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, closing her eyes, holding onto the back of her friend.

Shun scoffed, looking away and scratching the bridge of her nose with a small blush of embarrassment on her face. Rio and Yuri glanced at each other before smiling. Even though Shun was mean to them, she cared for them a lot.

"We love you, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, holding onto her friend tightly, giggling.

"SHUT UP!"

Rio furrowed her eyebrows and looked down in concentration.

"I've been wondering..." Both her friends looked at her, a frown on Shun's face and a grin on Yuri's. "Why are our zanpakuto... men?"

Both Shun and Yuri blinked, looking up in thought. Why _were_ their zanpakuto men? Yuri grinned widely.

"Because we're men inside!"

Both her friends gave her blank looks.

While they were giving blank looks, they could hear laughter in their heads, their zanpakuto laughing hysterically. Shun frowned deeply while Rio closed her eyes and lowered her head, sighing deeply.

"SHUT UP!"

"OW!"

-:-

Someone typed on a large computer, a smile on their face, watching a picture after picture went by. One picture was off by the side, a smile on the person's face. He glanced at it and narrowed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face, chuckling. Two more. He continued to type, typing in a name. He saw thousands of pictures go by, his eyes moving to each other, trying to find somebody. When one picture stopped and grew in the size of the whole computer, his smile widened. Oh? That's what _she_ looked like? He put it to the side, looking for one more person.

"Why is there so much shinigami? Shinigami, after shinigami, after shinigami. There is too much." He muttered, shaking his head. "I am trying to look for someone after all."

He _humm'd _a small tune, a nice smile on his face, typing quickly. Where was she? Oh, where was she? His eyes looked through thousands of pictures a second, trying to find her. One picture stopped and grew in size, the man smiling widely, narrowing his eyes. He rested his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the desk, chuckling darkly, gazing at all three women. He was quiet, a smile on his face, eyes concentrated on the photos. He stared at the enlarged photo, looking at the information.

"So,"

He chuckled darkly.

"_You_ are the one that killed Hikaru-sama." He muttered, his chuckling heard around the large room.

He stared at the three photos, narrowing his eyes, straightening his back. He stood up and fixed his clothing, folding his arms behind his back. He turned and stared at the large screen, composed. He closed his eyes and turned, walking towards the door. After making it to the exit, he held the door open and turned, staring at the screen. A frowning person stared back at him, making him chuckle.

"...Shun Masuyo..." A smile spread across his face.

He shut the door, everything quiet in the room, footsteps heard in the hall. Alone in the hall, he stopped and closed his eyes with a smile.

"Now... to start planning."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I'd like to thank

girlX901

gnarley-

Princess-Lazy-Chan

rosewhip889

King of Stories

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

AceKnightly

MoonlightChaos

The Happy Emo

Black Cat Angel

ShatterTheHeavens

for reviewing. Wow! I was asleep for ten hours, then two hours later, I fell asleep for five hours. Holy shit. AND HOLY SHIT, PEOPLE! Someone actually didn't want me to make another sequel! D: Oh, man. I'm having second thoughts now. S:

And holy shit, people! D: Three days. _Three_ whole days I haven't been on the computer. It's a record.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Ikkaku and Shun glared at each other, their eyes narrowed, frowns on their faces. Yumichika sighed and shook his head while Kenpachi rolled his eyes. They were fighting... for the fourth time that day. They didn't even know why they were fighting.

"That damn animal... scratched me!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she fucking did!"

Shun curled her upper lip, glaring at the man. She folded her arms over her chest and huffed, turning away from the man. Ikkaku scowled and turned away, both walking away from each other, sitting on the other sides of the room. The cat stretched, laying on one couch, yawning.

"You two fight over the most ridiculous things." Yumichika said, reading a book.

"SHUT UP!" Ikkaku and Shun yelled, glaring at the man.

They both scoffed, glaring at several spots on the wall. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. They did this several times every damn day. Shun blinked, raising an eyebrow. She stood up, looking towards the door, making everyone look at her, then looked in her line of vision. Someone burst into the room.

"Masuyo! Time ta fight again!"

Shun grinned widely, grabbing the grip of her sword, staring at the blue haired man. Grimmjow grinned widely, narrowing his eyes, unsheathing his sword, along with Shun.

"Outside." Yumichika said, not looking up.

Both people frowned and ran out of the room, both grinning widely. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Those two refused they had a friendship. Well, he and Shun refused they had a relationship, but that was different. They had too much pride to admit they had one anyway.

He closed his eyes and frowned.

"Too much pride." Yumichika muttered, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He looked up and glared at the fifth seat while Ikkaku snorted with laughter. Yukiko yawned and stretched, earning a glare from Ikkaku. He _hated_ that cat. Why did the lieutenant even get Masuyo that cat? He scowled, seeing the cat turn it's head and looked at if it was _glaring_ at him. He blinked a second later. It looked like it _smiled_! The cat jumped onto the floor and walked towards the door, nudging it open and walk down the hall.

Kenpachi turned his head, looking out the window, seeing Shun jump towards the blue haired man, both of them swinging their swords at each other with wide grins. He watched as she moved. He wouldn't mind fighting her at the second.

He should go fight her.

He was contemplating it, before shrugging. Didn't matter. All that mattered... was his afternoon nap. He got up and nodded to the other men, seeing them nod back before going back to what they were doing. When he walked down the hallway, he wasn't expecting to see Shun walk around the corner, snarling.

"Captain!" Shun yelled, glaring right in front of the Captain. "That bastard beat me!"

Kenpachi looked the woman over. He saw no wounds. Shun's frown deepened.

"At rock-paper-scissors!"

He gave the woman a blank look.

"...Shut up."

-:-

Rio nodded and bowed to the Captain, Byakuya nodding before walking away. Even though they were engaged, he had said that they had to treat each other as Captain and subordinate when working.

_Which is a big kick in the crotch, eh?_

Rio narrowed her eyes, frowning deeply.

_What do you want, Kaen Hebi?_

_He says he loves ya an' all that crap an' he wants ya to act not all lovely dovey when yer at work? Not a very great relationship, eh?_

_Will you be quiet, Kaen Hebi. I love him even though we have to act like this at work._

Her frown deepened when she heard a scoff. Ignoring her rude zanpakuto, she walked down the hallway, taking a deep breath. She blinked, sensing a familiar reiatsu. She stopped and turned around, tilting her head when she saw someone walking down the hall. She smiled brightly when she recognized the red hair.

"Captain Abarai!" Rio yelled, smiling brightly.

The red haired man looked up, raising his tattooed eyebrows, seeing the green eyed woman. He grinned widely, holding up an arm.

"Rio." Renji greeted, walking up to the woman.

"It's been a while, Captain Abar-"

"Ah, we're friends. We can call each other by our first names." Renji said, shrugging. "After a couple years, it still feels funny when people call me that." He said, nodding his head with an uncomfortable look.

"Oh, well then, Renji... it's so nice to see you again." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Was that Captain Kuchiki I saw before?" Renji asked, looking down the hallway the Captain went.

"Yes."

"Ah, I have to go talk to him. I forgot to drop off some forms." Renji said, waving around a small pile of papers. "I actually forgot about them until I saw them on my desk."

"And when was that?" Rio asked, blinking curiously.

"...Several hours ago."

Rio blinked and widened her eyes, feeling her mouth fall open. She smiled and closed her eyes, lowering her head and giggling. Renji blinked before grinning widely, patting the woman's head. Rio smiled brightly.

"If you want, Renji, I can bring those to Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, gesturing to the pile of papers.

"That would be great! I don't think I'd want to see Captain Kuchiki... after all this time." Renji said, shaking his head while looking a little pale. "Especially when I walked into his office and accidentally tipped that ink all over his paperwork."

Rio widened her eyes, seeing Renji looking up, remembering what happened after that. He grinned at Rio and handed her the papers, saying goodbye. Rio smiled and waved to him. She turned around and walked towards the office, smiling softly.

_Goin' ta see emotionless man?_

_Kaen Hebi._

_Yeah, yeah._

-:-

Yuri snored softly, laying in her bed, her chest going up and down, curled up under the blankets. Her eyes slowly opened, sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She opened her eyes groggily, looking around her room.

_Yuri-sama._

"Hi, Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely.

In her inner world, the zanpakuto closed his eyes and smiled. Yuri grinned widely before throwing the covers off herself, standing up with a bright smile. She walked towards her closet, sliding it open and grabbing her uniform. She dressed quietly, walking out of her room and walking down the hallway.

She continued to walk, her arms behind her back, a wide smile on her face. She walked out of the building and onto the porch, hopping down the steps. Once she was on the courtyard, she walked towards the gates. Just when she was about to make it and wander around the Seireitei, someone called out for her.

"Yuri-chan!"

The brown haired woman blinked, turning around and staring at the lieutenant. She tilted her head and faced the lieutenant, wondering why she was wanted. Matsumoto appeared in front of her, making Yuri widen her eyes, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back towards the building with a bright smile.

"Lieu-Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Yuri said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Captain says he wants to see you." Matsumoto said, smiling brightly, walking up the steps.

Yuri pouted. But she was going to go for a walk.

The lieutenant continued to drag the smaller woman, Yuri pouting the whole time, looking tired. Once they made it to the office, Matsumoto held the brown haired woman in front of her, opening the door and pushed her inside. Yuri stumbled in while Matsumoto ran away, in fear of doing paperwork.

"Matsumoto left." Hitsugaya stated, frowning deeply.

"Yep." Yuri said, standing straight and nodding.

"She's getting doubled the paperwork."

Yuri blinked before smiling brightly.

"Is there something you need, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. I need you to run to the seventh division with these papers." Hitsugaya said, holding up a pile of papers, staring at the woman expectedly.

"Hai!" Yuri yelled, grabbing the papers and running out of the room.

Yuri stopped and started walking down the hall, holding the papers to her chest, a wide bright smile on her face. Hitsugaya was still all work and no play. But that was the usual thing. But lately...

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the ground.

Lately it seemed like he wanted to do nothing but work. She sighed deeply, walking through the gate and down the street towards the seventh division. She closed her eyes and shook her head, taking a deep breath.

No.

She wasn't going to be one of those people who nagged their... boyfriend to spend time with them. She continued to walk, staring straight ahead, only to stop and widen her eyes in a second. She continued to be quiet. She dropped the papers and grabbed her hair.

"Oh, no!"

-:-

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE FUCKING TELL ME?"

Shun glared at the three men in the room while the lieutenant left. And where? To the SWA headquarters in the Kuchiki household. Shun shook in anger before turning around, sliding the door open and running out of the room.

"Damn idiots!" Shun yelled, running down the hall.

"She should have remembered herself. Lieutenant told her there was a meeting when she left." Ikkaku said, glaring after the woman.

"She was trying to balance a book on her head when the lieutenant told her." Yumichika said, shaking his head with a sigh.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Idiot.

Shun ran down the street, her eyes wide with shock, blinking when she saw Rio turn around a corner and run in the same direction. She ran a little faster, running along side the other woman.

"Late as well?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rio jumped when she looked at her friend, sighing out of relief with a smile on her face and nodded. Shun grunted with a nod. Both women looked ahead and blinked, seeing Yuri run around the corner and frantically run.

"Yuri!" Rio yelled, making the brown haired woman stop and turn.

Yuri grinned widely, waving to both her friends. Shun ran by her, making her blink and turn her head with a pout. She was mean! Rio stopped and smiled at her, both running with each other. They stopped when Shun stopped.

"Rio... where's the Kuchiki estate?" Shun asked, turning around and staring at her friend curiously.

Rio frowned, staring at her friend.

Really?

She didn't know where it was?

So, taking the lead, Rio ran, hoping they weren't late. The last time they were late for a meeting, they were forced to dress up, which caused Shun yelling curses and threatening the other members of the SWA. But she stopped when Yachiru asked her to. She looked up in though, glancing behind to stare at her frowning friend. Was Shun scared of her lieutenant?

Shun glanced at her, feeling eyes on her, and frowned, glaring at the green eyed woman, silently asking what the hell she was looking at.

Rio smiled brightly and looked ahead, trying to ignore her friend's glare.

By the time all three women made it, they were panting heavily, leaning against the wall, walking into the room and sitting down. Yachiru stared at them with a bright smile while Nanao pushed her glasses up, the light glinting off of them, staring at the three.

"You're late." Nanao stated.

"You're bitchy." Shun said, staring at the woman with a blank expression.

Nanao widened her eyes before glaring at the woman. How dare she! Rio turned her head and glared at her friend, making Shun scoff and look at the small shinigami.

"Grouchy-chan, you can't call Nana mean!" Shun raised an eyebrow. She called her bitchy, not mean. "But let's get onto business!"

Everyone waited, staring at the small shinigami.

"Nana! Tell them!" Yachiru chirped, turning her head and smiling at the other lieutenant.

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head.

After Nanao had told them, everyone blinked and stared at the small lieutenant in shock.

"Valentine's dinner?"

Shun, Rio, and Yuri blinked. Wait a second.

"Isn't Valentine's day in Februar-"

"Yup!" Yachiru yelled, ignoring what the woman said. "Shy-chan said we can use Mayurin's machine and see who gets pairs up with who!"

Valentine's was in February. It was in the middle of the summer.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Gets paired up with who? Nanao sighed and pushed her glasses up.

"What the president is trying to say is we all must put our names in, along with people who sign up, and we get paired with someone else and we go on a date."

"WHAT?" Shun yelled, standing up, glaring at the woman, barring her teeth with her eyes wide with rage.

Everyone jumped at the outburst.

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA GO OUT WITH SOME FUCKING JACKASS!"

"Grouchy-chan!"

Shun jumped.

"We have to do this! Because if we go on a date with someone, that man has to give us chocolate!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely. "And we all like candy, right?"

Shun stared at the small shinigami and shivered, giving a curt nod. Everyone processed the words the small shinigami had said. They had to go on dates with someone because... the lieutenant wanted candy? They all frowned. Figured.

"Do we all have to participate, president Kusajishi?" Isane asked, looking quite nervous.

"Yep! Or you'll have to dress up!" Yachiru said, grinning widely.

Everyone gaped.

"But... why?" Unohana asked, smiling softly.

"'Cause! We get candy!" Yachiru yelled, smiling brightly, not even considering the whole situation.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has agreed to let us use a machine of his. All we have to do is put in a form with our information on it and the machine processes who we would best be suited for." Nanao said, a serious expression on her face.

Shun scoffed.

"That's a bunch of bull! I ain't gonna go on a damn date with some bastard I don't even know." Shun said, glaring at the the woman.

"But Grouchy-chan! I'll get Ken-chan to fight you if you don't do it!" Yachiru yelled, flailing her arms with a pout.

A large grin came onto Shun's face, leaning forward with an excited expression. Yachiru quickly said that she would get her to change into a dress and put makeup on, which made the angry woman go quiet.

"We are doing this in one week." Nanao said, pushing her glasses up, making everyone know they had to do what she said. "Everyone take a pile of forms and give it out so other people will know."

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows. But they didn't want to do this. Shun grabbed a pile and glared at it, lip curled back, pissed off. Both women reluctantly grabbed a form and walked towards the door, only to pause when they saw someone look into the room. Everyone in the room stared at the woman. Shun looked down and widened her eyes. This woman had huge breasts! What the hell was keeping her standing?

"Um... is this the SWA?" She asked, blinking curiously.

"Yep!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely. "Who're you?"

The woman smiled brightly.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck ." She said, smiling at the small group.

Everyone widened their eyes, staring at the woman in shock. Rio and Yuri blinked and stared at each other. They recognized that name. They stared at the woman. Wasn't she the former third Espada? Shun frowned and raised an eyebrow, having no idea who the woman was.

"That's a long fucking name."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

Zlorecile

Black Cat Angel

AceKnightly

Sombody Cool

The Happy Emo

MoonlightChaos

gnarley-

SaiKaiya01

tigergirl93

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SwirlzSmile

rosewhip889

AirMage99

ShimmerMist

for reviewing! Thanks a bunch peoples! :D I'm waking up so early now, and I tried very hard last night to stay up late. But nooo! I had to wake up at the same time everyday. D: Now, okay people! You can choose if you want it to be fate and pair the girls with their one true guy, or be awkward and get paired with someone else!

Choose, please! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

"So this woman's the third former Espada?" Shun asked, eyebrow raised, staring at the Captain of the fifth.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, nodding. "She's the only one that maintained her memory. Plus, she's apart of my division, along with her brothers." He said, frowning deeply, remembering when Pesche saw him and gave him a hug, along with Dondochakka.

Annoying.

"Huh. Kind of cool." Shun said, nodding, rubbing her chin while looking up in thought.

"Ah, Captain Kuro-"

"Ichigo. We're friends, right? We can call each other by our first names." Ichigo said, waving his hand. "I hate it when people call me Captain Kurosaki anyway."

"Yes. Ichigo, we need you to sign this." Rio said, holding up a form.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow and grabbing the piece of paper, seeing information he had to sign out.

"It's for Valentine's." Rio said, smiling nervously.

"Isn't that in February?" Ichigo asked, wondering why they were having Valentine's dinner in the middle of summer. "Why is Yachiru having an event in-"

"Because of the chocolate." Shun said, frowning deeply. "And someone else seems to be happy because of it." She said, glancing at the grinning brown haired woman. "While she's not even considering that she might be paired up with someone else."

She rolled her eyes when Yuri didn't hear her, continuing to talk to the big breasted woman. She stared at the green haired woman, narrowing her eyes. So this woman was a former Espada? If she was an Espada, she must be strong, right? She grinned widely, about to walk towards the woman when she was tugged back.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo said, scowling.

Shun glared at the orange haired man, seeing Ichigo glare back.

"Why do I have to sign this? I'm married." Ichigo said, glaring at all three women.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi said that every Captain has to sign one, even if they are in a relationship." Shun said, arms folded over her chest, frowning deeply. "Including every damn member of the SWA."

Ichigo scowled.

Yep.

That sounded like Yachiru.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, gesturing everyone to get out of his office, glancing at the pile of paperwork on his desk. All three women nodded and turned around, walking out of the office, the green haired woman staying behind.

"You too, Nel." Ichigo said, sitting in his chair, a deep frown on his face.

"But I could help." Nel said, pouting.

"I have Hinamori to help."

Ichigo frowned when he saw the green haired woman's eyes welling up with tears. He sighed. After all these years, she still managed to get him to do what she wanted. He nodded, hearing the woman yell happily.

-:-

"What is this?" Hitsugaya asked, holding up a form, staring at it with a blank look.

Yuri stood before the Captain, eyebrows furrowed, worried, Matsumoto saying she should give it to him since they were going out and he wouldn't get mad at her. She whimpered. She was scared.

"I... It's a form every Captain has to fill out for a Valentine's dinner." Yuri said, smiling nervously, her arms behind her back. "Lieutenant Kusajishi said... so."

Hitsugaya frowned, putting the form on the table.

"No."

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, a sad expression on her face. She nodded before grabbing the form, walking over to the table between the two couches and sitting down. She looked at the form and pursed her lips, grabbing a brush and scratching it against her head. She put down female first then her name. She looked at the question, blinking several times.

_What you want in a person:_

Yuri tilted her head. What did that mean? She looked up in thought, a troubled look on her face. What did she want in a man? That was a hard question. Thinking, she put two pigtails in her hair, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She looked up.

Oh!

_I like kind, gentle, strong men. :D_

She smiled brightly and nodded. But was that the kind of question they were looking for? Hmm? She put her finger on her lip, thinking. Hitsugaya looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yuri... are you signing that form?"

"Yeah. Because President Kusajishi said all the members of the SWA have to participate, even if they are in a relationship." Yuri said, laughing nervously, eyebrows furrowed.

Hitsugaya gave her a long hard look, making Yuri swallow hard. He held his hand out, giving the woman a serious look.

"Give me one." Hitsugaya said, his mouth in a firm line.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head. She nodded and stood up, walking over to the Captain and handing him one, walking back to the table and looking at the next question.

_Does he/she need to be powerful: Nope!_

_Should he/she be sexual towards you: ...No, thank you._

_Should he/she be cheerful: Yup!_

_Should he/she be sexy: Not really._

_Does their looks matter: Nope, I like what's on the inside._

_Do you like funny: It's okay._

Yuri blinked and looked at one of the questions, finished most of them.

_Should he/she be romantic:_

She stared at it, eyebrows furrowed. She took a deep breath before writing her answer.

_Yes, please._

Questions went on and on and on. And she answered all of them. She smiled brightly, proud of herself, standing up, walking towards the exit. She stopped and turned her head, staring at the Captain, seeing him stare at the form with a troubled look. She tilted her head. Was he stuck?

"Do you need help, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, blinking curiously.

"No, that's fine." Hitsugaya said, several angry tic marks on his head.

Yuri slowly nodded and walked out of the room, deciding she needed to hand out forms. She looked up and blinked, smiling brightly.

"Ulquiorra! I need you to sign a form for me, please?"

There was another question Yuri had trouble with, her two other friends also having trouble with the exact same question.

-:-

Rio smiled nervously, her eyes closed, sweat rolling off her face, standing in front of the Captain of the sixth division. She had did what the president of the SWA ordered and gave the Captain the form, and now he was looking it over, but she was nervous. What if he was going to get mad?

"I refuse to partake in this childish charade." Byakuya said, putting the paper on the desk and sliding it over to the woman.

Rio looked to the side, a frown on her face.

She knew it.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki, I will tell them that." Rio said, reaching for the paper. "But since I am a member of the SWA, and president Kusajishi has ordered ever member to participate, I _must_ sign the form."

Rio tried to take the paper, she really did, but it wouldn't budge. She blinked and looked up, only to freeze, staring at the dark look the Captain was giving her. She took several large steps back, seeing Byakuya narrow his eyes.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked.

"Y-Yes, sir." Rio said, nodding quickly.

"Than I shall participate as well."

Rio blinked. "Really, Captain Kuchiki. Well, that's-"

"If anyone is to try and court my own fiance," Byakuya narrowed his eyes, a dark aura surrounding him, cutting off Rio while she was smiling. "I will see to it that I personally put them _back_ into the academy. Even if they have been a shinigami for quite a while."

Rio froze and took another several steps back.

"Y-Yes, sir." Rio stuttered, kind of getting scared.

She walked back to her room, reading over the questions. She stopped and stared at one.

_Does he/she need to be sexual:_

Rio stared at it with a blank expression. Meanwhile, her zanpakuto was having a laughing session in her inner world. Rio frowned and glared straight ahead, ignoring her zanpakuto. Making it to her room, she sat down and wrote what sex she was and what her name is, looking at the first question.

_What you want in a person:_

Rio blinked several times. She slowly tilted her head in confusion. What did that mean? Pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows, she wrote down an answer.

_I want a nice, kind, sweet man to be with me._

Rio read the other question, writing down an answer, glaring at the ones that were sexual. She looked up. She must have caught Shun's anger sometime in the past, because now she's been angry more. Maybe it was due to her zanpakuto.

_Well, I never!_

_Be quiet._

_Ya should be glad I even let ya use my damn powers, ya dumb broad!_

_**Kaen Hebi.**_

_Well... ya like people who're cheerful, write that down._

-:-

"Why the hell do I need to do one?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply.

"Because Ken-chan!" Shun yelled, a large smirk on her face, seeing the Captain's frown deepen when she used the nickname the lieutenant gave him. "Lieutenant Kusajishi said every Captain has to do one, including every damn member of the SWA. Which I'm considering on quitting." She muttered, looking to the side with a snarl.

"You have to do this too?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the woman, a dark look on his face.

"Yeah."

"As in going on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Who might not be me?"

"Yeah... Well, it's not like we ever went on a date ourselves." Shun said, raising an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest. She turned her head. "I also need you two to sign one of these." She said, holding up a pile of forms, staring at the third and fifth seat.

"Fine." Ikkaku said, gesturing her to give him one. "Since you're gonna bitch if we don't do what you say."

After both yelled at each other, everyone stared at the form, blank expressions on everyone's face.

_What you want in a person:_

"The fuck does this mean?" Shun asked, holding up the form, eyebrow raised, frowning deeply.

"It means what kind of person you like." Yumichika said, writing away with a bright smile.

"...But I don't know what kind of person I like." Shun said, confused, really confused.

"Just write!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

Shun frowned and looked at the paper. What kind of person she would like? She raised an eyebrow and looked up in thought. What the fuck did that mean? She scratched her head, concentrating on the question. Everyone was already almost halfway done.

"Fuck it." Shun muttered, writing down an answer.

_I like strong, well-mannered, smart, muscled guys._

She shrugged. At least it was an answer. She worked through the rest of the questions, not even watching what she was writing. It truth... she was writing what the hell ever. Except some of them were her actual answers.

She actually... liked sexy guys.

Her face turned bright red before placing the paper down, looking up only to see all three men staring at her. She frowned.

"What?"

"What did you write?" Ikkaku asked, grinning widely.

"You don't need to know." Shun said, frowning deeply. "Now if you'll excuse me," She stood up, holding the pile of forms, grabbing the other three. "I'm off to see who wants to do this fucked up thing." She said, heading out of the room.

She quickly appeared in the courtyard.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, drinking and gambling and all that crap. "Who wants to do this? If you do this, you might actually get laid!" Shun yelled, holding up a pile of forms with a smirk.

Every man, every person, stared at the form... then at the woman. Did that mean... they had a chance to get her? Before Shun knew it, everyone was trying to grab a form, widening her eyes, yelling at them to back off, some even getting into fights to get one. One flew out of the crowd, the blue haired man stopping and looking at the form. He raised an eyebrow. What was this?

-:-

Shun glared at the one person she detested, glaring at the one person who always called her an idiot, the one person who pissed her off more than anyone. And no, it's not, amazingly, Kenpachi. It was... Kurotsuchi.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Kurotsuchi asked, glaring at the woman.

"_I_... am here with the SWA to check out your fucking goddamn machine!" Shun growled, glaring at the Captain, hands clenched by her sides. "...And check out the rest of your machines."

Both Rio and Yuri gave the woman blank looks, looking towards each other. Even though she didn't seem like it, Shun was fascinated by the Captain's creations. She would even go over there and look at the machines and comment on them, which would send the two yelling at each other. She was actually able to hold her own against the Captain.

"Well, right this way." Kurotsuchi said, holding up his arm, glaring at the woman.

Shun glared back at him while everyone else walked down the hallway, glad nothing was eerie. Once they made it into the room, they looked at the machine, Shun's eyes shining. Nanao turned towards the group, Yachiru, the president, looking at something in a tank.

"Please hand me your forms." Nanao said, holding a large book.

"Why do we need to hand these in so early?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes narrowed, looking serious as always. "This event is not for another six days."

"President Kusajishi said we must hand our forms in, and continue to hand out other forms for people." Nanao said, pushing up her glasses.

Shun stared at the woman.

Must be a grueling task to have to work for the lieutenant of the eleventh division.

"Hey, what does this question mean?" Yuri asked, walking over to the vice president, showing her a question she had trouble with.

Nanao looked at it.

_How would you describe yourself:_

Rio and Shun leaned in, trying to listen, hearing Nanao sigh. They couldn't figure out this simple question? She told the three, seeing them nod, asking for several brushes. They wrote down their answers while everyone handed Nanao their forms and the ones they managed to get other people to sign.

When Shun handed all the forms she managed to get other people to sign... everyone widened their eyes.

"Yeah... everyone signed one when I said they might get laid." Shun said, holding up a large pile of forms in her arms, a deep frown on her face. "...A lot of people got hurt when they got too close."

Shun dropped the pile and walked away, a blank look on her face.

"Okay! Everyone please give Nana your papers!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely.

Rio and Yuri watched as everyone gave the vice president their forms, looking around and shivering at their surroundings. It was so scary! They looked up, giving the woman their forms, eyebrows furrowed.

How can anyone work there?

"No, you're wrong, dumbass! That's not how you do that!"

"_You_ seem to be the one who's wrong!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone blinked and turned around, staring at Shun arguing... with Captain... Kurotsuchi.

Both Rio and Yuri glanced at each other.

Where did she have to guts to do that?

"No! You have to-"

"What would a barbarian such as yourself know about experimenting with the weather?" Kurotsuchi asked, glaring at the woman standing across from him, who amazingly had guts to face him.

"Learning about weather is easy, you fucking crazy ass clown bastard!" Shun yelled, shaking in anger, her eyes wide with rage. "You don't have to be a fucking scientist to learn about the damn weather!"

"You are a fool!" Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes at her outbursts.

"_I'm_ a fool? You're a fucking idiot that probably doesn't get laid at all!" Shun yelled, grinning widely.

"I would rather lay with an intelligent woman than be with someone who doesn't know a simple equation!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT ME?"

"As if I would speak of you."

"WHY, YOU-"

"Sorry, Captain Kurotsuchi, we must go." Rio said, smiling brightly, both her and Yuri pulling their friend away as she struggled.

"I bet you won't be paired up with anyone because of your fucked up personality, Kurotsuchi!"

"Shu-"

"I BET YOU'RE STILL A DAMN VIRGIN!"

Everyone else in the SWA were quiet, all their expressions blank, wondering if Shun Masuyo would ever be a lieutenant or Captain. Because she did not have the social skills to make friends. Rio and Yuri struggled with their friend, hearing her say she was going to kill the Captain.

They all had trouble with the question, but they managed to answer.

_How would you describe yourself:_

Yuri's answer:

_I'm very cheerful, I like sweets, I'm always in the mood for an adventure, and I like people who are nice. My two friends are very dear to me, including anyone who befriends me! I like meeting new people as well!_

Rio's answer:

_I would guess I consider myself nice towards other people, I like smiling, I like tea and fruit, and I like taking midnight walks. I care for those that are close to me, and I love meeting new people and trying new things everyday._

Shun's answer:

_I'm very confused about this question, but I'll answer it anyway. I get angry very easily, which I'm very aware of! I hate anyone who's cheerful, always talking, or doesn't know when to leave me alone! I like fighting, drinking, and sleeping._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I also care... deeply about those close to me._

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, LET ME GO!"

"Shun, we can't! Please just calm down!"

"Please, Kitty! We can go get something to eat!"

"...Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Black Cat Angel

Zlorecile

rosewhip889

tigergirl93

AceKnightly

Princess-Lazy-Chan

z00rm

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

SwirlzSmile

Annluy

The Happy Emo

Hioni

AirMage99

alexandra2486

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch! =D My mouth hurts! D: I have TWO canker sores, and they hurt like a son of a bitch! I hit several writer blocks with this chapter, which is why it took a couple days to update. And I actually drew something. =3 Which is amazing, since I barely draw anymore.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

"Kitty, is something wrong?"

Shun blinked and looked up, staring at both her friends, seeing them staring back at her curiously. She stared at them with a bored expression, all sitting on the eleventh division porch, drinking sake. Can you ever imagine Rio or Yuri drinking? It's weird, eh?

"What?" Shun asked, sighing deeply, leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Rio said, bringing the cup up to her lips, staring at her friend questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Shun said, looking towards the sky.

She narrowed her eyes, frowning deeply, tightening her grip on the cup.

Something... felt wrong.

She just didn't know what it was.

It's been like that... for several weeks now. She felt uneasy. She felt like she was being watched... from everywhere. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, feeling the need to eat. But her paycheck for that month was small so she couldn't really pay for anything. She frowned.

All because of those damages she did to the building the month before.

That bastard of a Captain probably took it out of her paycheck.

Speaking of her Captain... Shun narrowed her eyes. She knew she respected him. She knew she wanted to be strong like him. But... why the hell were all her thoughts about him?

Shun growled.

Why did she... like him?

She still had no idea what the hell love was, but she was starting to. She admired the bastard, after all. Her face turned red, eyebrows pulled together, teeth clenched together. And she had no idea how he felt about her. She grabbed her hair.

"DAMMIT!"

Both Rio and Yuri jumped at the sudden outburst, staring at their friend, seeing her glare straight ahead, shoulders hunched up.

"...Is something wrong, Shun?" Rio asked, eyebrows furrowed, staring at her friend.

"Just peachy!" Shun snapped, grabbing her bottle and taking a sip, a growl emitting from the back of her throat. She blinked and stared at her friend. "You two still haven't decided when to have the wedding?"

Rio's face turned bright red.

"N... No."

"Why don't you have it tomorrow?" Yuri asked, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Because they need to prepare everything, dumbass! They just can't have it tomorrow." Shun said, glaring at her friend, rolling her eyes. "...Who're marrying anyway?"

Both Rio and Yuri dropped their heads, sweat drops on their heads.

"...Kuskiki?"

Rio frowned and looked up, glaring at her friend, seeing her blink, a bottle in her hand, staring at her with a bored expression. Shun raised an eyebrow, eyes glazed over, staring at Rio's angry face. Yuri looked between both her friends, blinking several times.

"That zanpakuto of yours must piss you off, huh?" Shun asked, staring at her friend, tipping her head back, feeling her throat sting from the liquid as it slid down her throat.

"Huh?" Rio blinked and tilted her head.

Shun tipped her head back, sighing deeply, looking at her friend.

"I'm just saying that before that bastard Kurotsuchi experimented on our swords, you were all smiles and shit. Now you're actually glaring at people that piss you off." Shun said, raising her eyebrows, staring at her friend. "He pissed you off that much, eh?"

Rio blinked before looking up in thought. That was true. Before Kaen Hebi manifested himself without her permission, she never had the gut to punch someone.

_But ya punch me._

_I know._

"Einjero Kyuuseishu never caused any problems." Yuri said, smiling brightly. "Except he doesn't seem to like Captain Hitsugaya for some reason." She said, lowering her head with a confused look.

Both Shun and Rio blinked. Shun smirked widely while Rio smiled, both looking at the sky with knowing expressions. It was hard to believe that Yuri's zanpakuto... was jealous of the Captain. Shun snickered while Rio covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking. Yuri looked up and blinked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What?" Yuri asked, confused.

"N-Nothing!" Shun said, waving her hand dismissively, a wide grin on her face.

"What?" Yuri whined, wanting to know what her friend were laughing at.

"It's nothing, Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

Yuri blinked, eyebrows furrowed, titling her head.

Why were they laughing?

-:-

Rio smiled, walking down the street, her face flushed, her arms by her sides. She was almost drunk. Not drunk, as in swaying to the sides and slurring. She was still able to talk clearly, but she felt so happy.

_Ah, jeez. Drunk?_

_No._

_Yer lyin'._

_No, I'm not._

Rio pouted, eyes closed, trying her best to walk straight. She almost hit the wall, tipping to the right. She blinked and stood still, standing straight, staring straight ahead. Her zanpakuto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I need your help, Kaen Hebi." Rio muttered, pouting her lips. "Can you help me?"

"_Ah, yer an idiot._"

Smoke gathered in one area next to the green eyed woman, Rio turning her head and smiling dumbly, her eyes glazed over. A tall man sighed, arms behind his back, short red hair sticking in every direction, a long ponytail in the back of his head, almost reaching his lower back. He wore samurai like garments, wearing no footwear, red eyes staring at the woman with an irritated look. Two things stuck out the most about him. His fangs, and the long tail in the back, sprawled across the ground.

"I thought ya said not ta come out fer anythin' after bein' threatened by ya." He said, turning his head away, frowning deeply, eyebrows pulled together.

This... was Kaen Hebi.

A perverted zanpakuto.

"But I don't know where I'm going!" Rio whined, pouting, eyes closed, trying to look pitiful.

Kaen Hebi pointed in the opposite direction she was going in.

"The sixth's division is that way. Can I go back now?" Kaen asked, hands on his hips, glaring at his master.

"Can you help me walk?" Rio asked, looking at her zanpakuto pleadingly.

Kaen Hebi frowned deeply. "I hate drunk Princess."

"That's mean, Kaen Hebi!"

The zanpakuto sighed before picking his master up, holding her bridal style. Since he was told, threatened, by his master to stay inside her inner world, he hasn't left since then, but now he was there and he felt uncomfortable. He disappeared, using shunpo several times, and reappeared in front of the sixth division. He looked at the building with a deep frown, looking down and narrowing his eyes when he saw that Rio was sleeping. He scoffed, walking up to the building. He stopped, turning around with a wide smirk.

"Bya Bya! Here ta claim Princess?" Kaen asked, staring at the noble.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing the zanpakuto walk over to him, handing Rio to him. He grabbed her, looking up, seeing Kaen Hebi sigh and close his eyes, turning into smoke and disappearing. Lately, it seems when that zanpakuto of Rio's would manifest himself to bring her home when she would be intoxicated, he would be tired. He looked down. Why? He sighed before walking up the stairs, Rio sleeping in his arms with a small smile on her face.

"_Princess is a handful when she's drunk, ya know?_"

Byakuya frowned when he heard the zanpakuto.

-:-

Yuri hummed, walking down the street, not looking drunk in the least. She had invented her own kido. All she had to do was put her hand on her stomach and activate her kido, and she would be back to normal when she was drunk! It came in handy.

She walked onto the courtyard of the tenth division, deciding to turn in for the night. She looked up and blinked, seeing the Captain of the eighth walk out of the building, holding the end of his hat. When he looked up, he blinked and stared at the brown haired woman.

"Ah, Yuri-chan! It's so nice to see you this evening." Kyoraku said, walking down the steps, smiling.

"Good evening, Captain Kyoraku!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

Kyoraku walked up to her and rested his hand on her hand, making her smile widen, a small blush on her face. She wasn't used to someone else patting her head. It felt nice.

"What were you doing tonight?" Kyoraku asked, putting his hands in his sleeves.

"I was drinking with my friends." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Oh? I didn't know you drink, Yuri-chan." Kyoraku said, eyebrows raised, slightly shocked to hear that.

"I only drink once in a while." Yuri said, nodding with a wide grin.

"Really? Then maybe you should drink with me sometime." Kyoraku said, smiling widely. "I drink with Kenpachi and his squad, but they haven't come by in a while." He said, pouting.

"Yes, sir." Yuri said, saluting with a happy expression.

Hitsugaya frowned. Yuri... and Koyraku were talking about drinking together. A very disturbing thought. He watched as they exchanged words before Kyoraku patted her head and walked away, humming a small tune.

Yuri stared after the Captain with a wide smile before turning around, blinking when she saw the Captain. She smiled brightly.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm happily towards the Captain.

"Yuri, it is night. People are getting ready to rest." Hitsugaya said, eyes closed, sighing, walking down the steps.

Yuri paused and lowered her arm, slowly nodding, eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the Captain, seeing him stare at her, and smiled before walking past him. Hitsugaya widened his eyes slightly and turned around, staring after the woman.

"Yuri...?" Hitsugaya called out, seeing the woman stop.

"...I'm just tired!" Yuri chirped, turning her head and smiling brightly, seeing the Captain stare at her before nodding.

She turned and walked towards the door, sliding it open and walking in, taking her sandals off. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, feeling really, really tired. Probably from drinking... and the fact that it was two in the morning. She blinked. Why was Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyoraku still up?

She tilted her head and blinked several times before shrugging, heading for her room for good night's sleep.

-:-

Shun walked down the hallway, a bored look on her face, heading for the office. She still sensed the top three people in there, which was amazing, considering it was really late. She slid the door open, seeing them lounging around.

"...Busy?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. You can see what were doing." Ikkaku said, frowning deeply, waving around a bottle. "And I thought you were drinking with your friends?"

"They got too drunk, so they left." Shun said, shrugging, walking into the room.

"...Aren't you worried about them?" Yumichika asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"No."

Everyone gave her looks, seeing her sit on one of the couches by herself, a bottle in her hand.

"Still drinking?" Kenpachi asked, knowing she had at least eight bottles when she left.

"Yep." Shun muttered, taking a small sip, eyes closed.

Several flashes went through her mind, pausing and narrowing her eyes, remembering the times she almost died. She clenched her hand before shaking her head slightly. Where the hell did those come from? She shrugged. She took another sip, her eyes slowly moving towards the bald shinigami, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, Ikkaku." Shun said, taking the bottle from her lips. "I forgot to ask."

"What?" Ikkaku said, eyebrows pulled together in irritation.

"Why don't we fight?" Shun asked, grinning widely, making the third seat raise an eyebrow. "In our Ban-"

Ikkaku widened his eyes, standing up, grabbing Shun's arm and dragging her towards the door. Shun blinked, her eyes wide, the third seat sliding the door closed behind them, seeing shocked looks on both the Captain and fifth seat. He led them outside, Shun frowning and taking her arm back.

"What the hell's wrong with-"

"How do you know?" Ikkaku asked, eyes narrowed, glaring at the woman.

Shun blinked.

"Know what?" Shun asked, confused, wondering why the third seat looked so serious.

"What were you about to say in the office?" Ikkaku asked, arms folded over his chest.

"I was about to say we should fight in our Bankai forms." Shun said, raising an eyebrow, wondering what was the big deal.

Ikkaku widened his eyes, staring at the woman in shock.

"How... do you know?"

"Know what?" Shun asked, scowling deeply, wondering what the big deal is.

"How do you know I have Bankai? Wait, _when_ did you find out?" Ikkaku asked, grabbing the woman's arm tightly, glaring right at her, seeing her raise an eyebrow and stare at him curiously.

Well, let's see... we've known each other for twelve years-"

"Six."

"And I didn't know you when I met you... it was about a year ago I noticed." Shun said, her hand on her chin, looking up in thought. "Why?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

"...Okay?" Shun said, grabbing the third seat's hand, pushing his arm away. "Why?"

"Because if people find out, they're going to be pestering me to become a Captain, or a lieutenant." Ikkaku said, folding his arms over his chest, motioning the woman to hide in the shadows.

"...So, why don't you?"

"Why don't _you_?"

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Ikkaku, I may have Bankai, but I don't even have half the strength of a Captain. And why're you taking this so personally? So what if you have Bankai? You could be promoted."

"If that happens... I won't be able to work under Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku said, frowning deeply.

"...Whoa... do you have feelings for-"

"NO!"

"So... you don't want to become a Captain, because that would mean not working for Captain Zaraki?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, seeing the third seat nod. "Well... okay." She said, shrugging. "Let's go. I bet those two idiots are wondering why you suddenly dragged me out here."

"...Masuyo..."

"Huh?"

"How do you feel towards the Captain?"

"...I don't know."

Ikkaku frowned, giving the woman a look, seeing her raise an eyebrow and stare back at him, as if asking why he was staring at her like that. She was an idiot! She _still_ didn't know how she felt towards the Captain? Ikkaku sighed. He felt more smart than her.

-:-

"Um... why..."

Rio stared at Shun, her eyes narrowed, a mildly shocked look on her face. Yuri also stared at Shun, her eyes wide.

"Is Shun... dressed up as a boy?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"...Because I was late." Shun muttered, wearing a wig on her head, short black strands pointing in every direction, wrappings binding her breasts down, looking like a man.

Which is scary.

"Next time, don't be late Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru yelled, pointing a finger at the woman. "Or we have to dress you up again!"

Shun paled and lowered her head, nodding. Never underestimate the power of the lieutenant of the eleventh division. She still remembered when she couldn't find Yukiko. Poor cat.

"Okay, Nana! You can continue!" Yachiru chirped, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, president." Nanao said, nodding. "Please hand in the forms you managed to get signed."

Everyone stood up, handing in forms, a big frown on Shun's face. But that was always on her face. Rio furrowed her eyebrows. Why did she have to participate? She didn't want to. Yuri put the papers down in front of the woman, walking back towards her friends and sitting down.

After talking about the plans for the event, Shun still staring at Nel, wondering how strong she was, they were dismissed, everyone standing up and making their way towards the exit.

"This is fucking idiotic. Why do we have to do this?" Shun asked, her upper lip curled, staring at her two friends. "We barely participate anyway?"

"Because if we don't... lieutenant Kusajishi would dress us up." Rio said, looking her friend over.

Shun frowned deeply.

"Kitty looks like a man." Yuri said, looking at her friend with large curious eyes.

Shun jumped her friend, grabbing her cheeks and pinching them hard, her face dark. Yuri flailed her arms, crying loudly, trying to get her friend off. Rio stared at them before sighing and shaking her head. They were so loud. After finding their way outside, hiding in every corner, in hopes of not getting caught, they walked down the street.

"Why don't you take that off?" Rio asked, pointing at the wig her friend still had on.

"Because lieutenant Kusajishi said I wouldn't be able to eat tonight if I took it off and ruined the _game_." Shun said, frowning deeply, her hands stuffed into her pockets.

Both Rio and Yuri glanced at each other.

Wow.

They talked to each other, walking down the street, unaware of something watching them.

A floating eye blinked, watching as the women smiled or grinned.

"_...Hmmm._"

The person watching the screen smiled darkly, watching as the black haired woman yelled at the other two. So, these were the ones that killed Hikaru-sama. He smiled. Quite interesting specimens. He eyed the brown haired woman, blinking several times before smiling. What a cute woman! In fact, all these women were cute. He chuckled darkly.

Maybe he could keep them as pets.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Hioni

rosewhip889

Black Cat Angel

tigergirl93

AceKnightly

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

The Happy Emo

Princess-Lazy-Chan

for reviewing. Thanks. Okay, head's up... You all... are going to _hate_ me again when I get farther along the chapters. But oh, my god~~! I finally updated! :D It's amazing! To be quite truthful, I was stuck. Which it why it took a while to update. I also apologize for any mistakes.

And I can't believe Gin died. D: I was really sad and almost cried!

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Shun grinned widely, skidding against the ground, putting her hand on the ground in front of her, stopping herself. She looked up, smirking widely, seeing both Rio and Yuri panting, sweat rolling down their faces. She stood straight, resting her sword on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that's it?" Shun said, chuckling.

Yuri looked up, giving her friend a glare. Rio looked up, her eyebrows pulled together and her eyes narrowed, both looking serious. Shun grinned widely, her eyes glazed, motioning her friends to attack. They both frowned and jumped forward, swinging their swords down, Shun holding hers up. Sparks flew everywhere when their swords connected.

She pushed their swords to the side, her fist quickly connected with their abdomen, making them widen their eyes when they flew back, hitting the walls, falling to their knees and hands. Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Sweat hit the ground, both Rio and Yuri panting heavily.

Shun appeared in front of them, making them widen their eyes and look up, seeing her sword come down. They closed their eyes tightly, waiting for contact. When nothing happened, they slowly opened their eyes, seeing Shun's sword resting on her shoulder.

"Now you're dead." Shun said, frowning deeply.

"But you were moving too fast!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"It doesn't matter!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of her friend's robes, pulling her forward until her face was in front of hers. "If you were in a real fight, do you expect the enemy to wait for you to get ready!"

Shun rolled her eyes, dropping her friend. She gave both her friends a look, seeing them frown and stand up, dusting their bodies off. Shun sighed, seeing Yuri giving her a pout. Both Rio and Yuri watched as their friend turned around, walking away.

"Again!" Shun yelled, turning around and pointing her sword at her friends.

Both Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, picking their swords up, shakily standing up and sighing. Kenpachi frowned, standing on the wall, observing the fight, Yachiru hanging off his shoulder. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, hearing the woman repeatedly yell again, seeing Rio and her friend get up. Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest, eyebrows pulled together.

Training was hell for these girls.

Shun wasn't even trying hard to block their attacks, making them frown. The angry woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rio, stand off to the side. I'll fight you one one one." Shun said, seeing both women blink and glance at each other.

Rio did what her friend ordered, Yuri standing up, holding the grip of her sword with both hands, pointing it at her friend. Ichigo arrived, blinking curiously, looking at the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, looking at Hitsugaya.

"I'm not sure." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head lightly. "Zaraki's subordinate suddenly came to both the sixth and tenth division and demanded for her friends, telling them she was going to train them."

Ichigo blinked and looked back at the courtyard. Why would she do that? His hair had grown over the years. It was long, but not as long at Kenpachi's. He shuddered. Like he would ever grow it that long.

"Shun, maybe you should give them a break!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the woman snap her attention towards him.

Shun's bangs covered her eyes, but since everyone was able to see her yellow eyes, they would shiver. She glared at him, looking back at her friends, seeing them panting.

"Fine." Shun said, sitting down, resting her sword on the ground next to her.

She sighed deeply, eyes closed. Both Rio and Yuri collapsed, their eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

"_Whoo wee! Did ya see that!_"

Rio looked up and frowned.

"_Yes, we all did._"

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"_Can you two be quiet?_"

Yuri looked up and grinned.

Kurotsuchi said he wouldn't experiment on their zanpakuto, saying it was a waste of his time, so Shun and Rio threatened all three that if they manifested themselves without their permission, they were going to be beaten, severely.

Shun laid back, looking at the sky, her eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. She frowned, closing her eyes. She had a bad feeling.

What it was, she didn't know.

But, that meant she had to train Rio and Yuri hard. Both Rio and Yuri looked up, staring at their friend, their eyebrows furrowed, wondering why she was working them so hard. Yuri pouted. She was already so tired.

"What's wrong, Shun?" Rio asked, panting quietly. "You haven't worked us this hard since we spent those three years in the World of the Living."

"...It's nothing." Shun muttered, sitting up, standing up and dusting her pants off. "C'mon. Get up." She ordered, her tone harsh, making both of the other women flinch and nod.

They stood up, facing her, their eyes narrowed. Shun gave them a glare, her mouth in a firm line. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He was working when he felt their reiatsu raise so he went to go investigate. Why was she working them so hard?

Reiatsu exploded from Shun and started swirling around her, light blue reiatsu visible around her, holding the grip of her sword tightly, a grin spreading across her face.

Both Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, raising their reiatsu as well.

Ichigo frowned.

-:-

Shun, Rio, and Yuri blinked, listening to the vice president speak. They were supposed to have the Valentine thing that day, Rio and Yuri worried. They were so nervous. What if they weren't paired with the ones... they loved? Their faces turned red before shaking their heads. Shun glanced at them before rolling her eyes, listening to the woman.

"So you all have a choice. If you prefer to dress up," Matsumoto's arm shot up. "Or stay the way you are." Everyone else's arms shot up.

Like hell they were dressing up for a person that they didn't know.

"Okay! It's at six tonight!" Yachiru chirped, grinning widely. "Be sure to make it to the restaurant on your papers, okay?"

"_Yes_."

Everyone got up, making their way out of the Kuchiki estate, Shun's hands in her pockets, a bored look on her face, worried expressions on both Rio and Yuri's faces. Shun glanced at them and scoffed.

"What?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What... what if we're not paired with our..." Rio lowered her head.

Shun stopped and raised an eyebrow, confused, having no idea what Rio was about to finish or say. Rio looked up, seeing her friend's confused look, her face turning red. She motioned the angry woman to move closer towards her, making her raise an eyebrow and move closer. Once she was finished, Shun groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So what? It doesn't mean a thing. As long as you... love... those guys." Shun said, turning around and walking away, rolling her eyes.

Love.

Sheesh.

Both Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, blinking several times. Was she trying to make them feel better? They furrowed their eyebrows and looked down, still worried. They walked after their friend, taking deep breaths. They needed to calm down.

Shun frowned deeply, eyes narrowed, looking to the side.

She was... kind of nervous as well.

All three women closed their eyes and sighed, their heads lowered.

Shun paled, looking up, sweating. What if she was paired with someone else, other than that bastard? Even though he looked at other women, even if they weren't together, he beat up anyone that even looked at her.

Shit.

Rio gulped, walking down the street, her eyes wide. Byakuya would terrorize anyone that even went near her. What if she wasn't going to be with him? Tears rolled down her face comically, shaking her head, her shoulders shaking.

Yuri blinked several times, her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't worried that she might be paired with someone else, but if she was, she was worried about how Hitsugaya might feel. What if it would hurt his feelings if she was with someone else?

"Well, shit. We're kind of screwed, right?"

"...Hai."

-:-

Shun sat on top the eleventh division, looking at all the other buildings, her eyes narrowed, her mouth in a firm line. A cat laid beside her, snoring lightly. She clenched her hands, a slight breeze going by and blowing her hair to the side.

"Masuyo!"

She blinked and looked down, seeing Grimmjow grinning up at her.

"What!" Shun yelled, glaring at the blue haired man.

"Wanna fight?" Grimmjow asked, jumping onto the building, staring at the woman with a smirk. "Or are you being all sulky like usual?"

"What the hell do you mean, like usual? When the hell am I ever sulky?" Shun asked, standing up, arms folded over her chest, glaring at the taller man. "And why the hell do you have chocolate?" She asked, eyebrow raised, seeing the box of chocolate in the man's hand.

"Huh? Oh. I signed that thing." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes. "And on the invitation, it said all the males have to bring chocolate."

"Really?" Shun asked, eyebrow raised, seeing the man nod with a frown. "You wasted money on a box of chocolate? Man... that's just-"

"That's just what?" Grimmjow asked, frowning deeply. "It said buy some, so I bought some. It's not like you have any money, you know." He said, looking away with a smirk.

Shun flinched. "How the hell do you know that I don't have any money!"

"Well, ya kind of blabbed it that one time when ya were drunk." Grimmjow said, giving the woman a blank look. Shun frowned. Just fantastic. "So are we fighting?"

Shun grinned widely, unsheathing her sword, making the man grin and unsheathe his, putting the box inside his robes. Before they could even start to fight, someone's arms snaked through Shun's, cupping her breasts from behind. Shun widened her eyes, her face turning bright red, looking up and seeing Grimmjow grinning widely, his shoulders shaking, chuckling. He started cackling a second later, slapping a hand to his head, looking away. Shun jumped away, turning around, glaring at the tall, grinning man.

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI!"

Shun covered her chest, seeing the Captain raise an eyebrow with a smirk, his arms folded in front of his chest. She clenched her hands together, hearing the blue haired man continue to laugh, glaring at the Captain.

"You-"

"Yo-You're definitely his pet!" Grimmjow yelled, rolling around on the roof.

"SHUT UP!" Shun yelled, glaring at the other man. She sighed and frowned, glaring at the Captain. "What?"

The Captain bent down until he was eye level with her, making Shun raise an eyebrow, her frown still on her face. By the grin on his face and the fact that he was looking directly in her eye meant... She widened her eyes and stepped back, her face bright red. Grimmjow stood up with a wide grin, wiping his eye.

"Okay, I see yer gonna be busy, so we'll fight later on today." Grimmjow said, walking towards the edge, snickering, jumping off the roof.

"SHUT UP!"

-:-

Rio sat in her room, holding a cup to her lips, her eyes closed. She winced and set her cup down, rubbing her arm. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, glaring straight ahead. Her friend was too rough when fighting.

She looked towards the door when she heard a knock, getting up. Sliding her door open, she blinked when she saw Starrk. She smiled and closed her eyes, seeing the tired look on the man's face.

"Hello, Starrk." Rio said, opening her eyes.

She opened her eyes, only to blink and turn her head when something caught her eye. She gasped and smiled brightly, looking at the man, seeing him rub the back of his head with a faint red line across his face.

"You're lieutenant now?" Rio asked, pointing at the badge of the man's arm.

"Yeah. This morning." Starrk said, lowering his arm. "Can I come in?"

"Okay." Rio said, stepping to the side, a smile on her face. "Would like some tea?"

"Please." Starrk said, nodding, sitting down around the table. "Have you and Captain Kuchiki set a date yet?"

"No... not yet." Rio said, smiling.

Starrk nodded, grabbing the cup Rio offered him. The ex-Espada was surprised to hear of an event happening that day, never having heard of it at all. Rio smiled sadly, telling him it was at six, seeing him nod.

"I hope you are paired with Captain Kuchiki." Starrk said, raising to cup to his lips, sipping the contents. "But if some people wrote down different interests, then it would be unlikely."

"...I know." Rio said, smiling sadly. "Say, Starrk... why don't we take a walk together tonight?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"That is all right with me, but why don't you go with Captain Kuchiki?" Starrk asked, wondering why at night.

That's when he gets the most tired.

"Captain Kuchiki said since he signed up for the event tonight, he will have to work late." Rio said, putting a finger on her lip, looking up in thought. "Yes, he said he might be in his office until one thirty in the morning."

Starrk raised his eyebrows slightly. Wow. He didn't know if he could stay up that late.

"Why does he not do them tomorrow?" Starrk asked, raising the cup to his lips.

"Because I would need help from you, lieutenant Starrk."

Both people inside the room stopped what they were doing, turning their heads, seeing the Captain standing at the door with a frown. Rio smiled nervously, seeing Starrk lower his head and sigh. He got the sign. He stood up and nodded to the green eyed woman, walking towards the door.

"I will see you at the office, Captain Kuchiki." Starrk said, walking down the hallway.

Byakuya looked after him with a cold stare, wondering how he was the first Espada. When he looked back at Rio, he saw her putting the cup Starrk was using away.

"Rio."

The green eyed woman blinked and turned her head, smiling when she saw the Captain. She faced him, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"If we are not paired tonight for this foolish event, please note that if your date decides to kiss you-"

"Oh, I wouldn't even think of letting anyone kiss me!" Rio yelled, shaking her head, pale.

The thought of Byakuya mad... was scary enough, thank you very much. The Captain nodded, telling her he needed her to deliver paperwork, which Rio bowed to and said she would pick them up as soon as she cleaned her room. Byakuya nodded, seeing the woman bow down to him before he left.

Rio sighed, looking around her room, wondering why she had to throw everything around to find that necklace Yuri had made her.

-:-

Speaking of Yuri, she was sitting in her room, holding a piece of paper. She tilted her head and blinked several times, pursing her lips. She wanted to draw, but she didn't know what. She put the piece of paper on the table, drawing a bird.

The drawing looked rough, just a rough draft after all. Yuri held it up and grinned widely, grabbing another paper and putting it beside the rough draft. Just when her brush was about to connect with the paper, her door slid open, jumping and looking up.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, walking into the room and closing the door behind himself.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm with a bright smile.

Hitsugaya nodded, sitting down across from the small woman, seeing her bright smile. The papers on the table caught his eye, looking down, staring at the rough draft. He raised his eyebrows slightly. Wow. It looked really good.

"Is there something you want, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, drinking water from a cup.

"Yes."

Yuri blinked and raised her eyebrows, setting the cup of the table, blinking several more times. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, wondering how someone could be so cute. Yuri always smiled, and just the thought of her being sad made his blood boil.

"If we are not paired tonight-"

"Don't worry, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly. "Even if we're not paired, I won't kiss the man." She said with a nod.

Hitsugaya stared at her before closing his eyes and sighing, a smile on his lips. Yuri tilted her head in confusion, seeing the Captain open his eyes and raise his arm, resting his hand on her head. The brown haired woman smiled brightly, making Hitsugaya smile slightly.

Just when he was about to say something else, the door slid open, making his eye twitch.

"Yuri-chan! I need you to do the paperwork for me before the Captain gets... oh." Matsumoto lowered her head with a sheepish smile, seeing the Captain turn his head and glare at her. "Hi Captain."

Yuri started giggling, gaining both of the other people's attention, Matsumoto smiling brightly. Oh, she was just too adorable. Hitsugaya sighed, turning his head and giving his lieutenant a look, seeing her stare at him before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving the door open.

Hitsugaya sighed and stood up, nodding to the brown haired woman, seeing her smile and wave when he walked towards the door and slid the door shut. Yuri grinned before looking back down, staring at the paper. She grabbed her brush and started drawing, her eyes narrowed in concentration, her lips pursed.

When she was done, she smiled brightly and grabbed the sides of the paper, holding up the picture with a grin.

It looked so pretty!

Rio liked drawing, but she barely drew anymore.

And Shun liked to paint.

Yuri set the paper down, sighing deeply, looking at the time. Two more hours. She put a hand on her chest, taking a deep breath. She was so nervous.

-:-

Everyone was walking towards the most well known restaurant in the Rukongai, all three of our crazy women looking to the sides nervously. Shun was frowning all the while, wondering what kind of bastard she was going to be paired with. Rio had her head lowered, her eyebrows furrowed, her hands clenched tightly together. Yuri was staring at the sky, a bright smile on her face, staring at the sunset.

So pretty!

Shun and Rio glanced at her, the first scoffing and the second smiling.

"Bet'cha anything that we didn't get paired with those bastards." Shun said, rolling her eyes with a sigh leaving her mouth.

"I'll have to agree with you, Shun." Rio said, closing her eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"...So?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"...You might not get paired with that Hit... person." Shun said, frowning deeply.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like my date." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Both Shun and Rio blinked and glanced at each other.

True.

Shun shrugged while Rio took a deep breath, putting a hand on her chest to try and calm her heart. Yuri smiled widely, her arms behind her back, looking happy. Just when they were about to walk into the building, Shun narrowed her eyes, turning around and grabbing something just before it hit Rio. The green eyed woman turned around, widening her eyes when she saw her friend's hand in front of her face.

Shun looked at what was in her hand, frowning when she saw a rock. She dropped it and looked through the crowds, her eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. She stopped and turned when a hand was placed on her shoulder, seeing Rio smiling at her.

"Let's go." Rio said, seeing the woman frown.

"Fine."

All three women walked through the entrance, hearing someone saw something about shinigami being scum. Shun narrowed her eyes. So that's why they tried hitting them with a rock. She frowned. Would've been better if they had a sword or something.

All three women took a piece of paper out of their pockets, looking up and seeing all the table numbered.

Shun frowned.

Just fucking fantastic.

She looked at the number on the paper.

Twenty-six.

Rio looked at hers.

Fourteen.

Yuri looked at hers.

Nineteen.

They looked up and walked through the crowd, frowning when they saw people left and right. Well, Shun was frowning. The other two were trying to make their way through the crowds. But when all three women found their tables... they blinked several times.

Their... _dates_ looked up and blinked as well.

Shun's frowned and cursed.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

Rio's blinked several times before smiling.

"Rio. I wasn't expecting to see you."

Yuri's blinked before smiling brightly, lifting a cup.

"Yuri-chan! Nice to see you!"

Shun folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across her face, seeing the frown on the man's face deepen. She sat down, still smirking, making the man roll his eyes.

"Wasn't expecting to see _you_, Jeagerjaques." Shun said, grinning widely.

Grimmjow frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Shit.

Rio blinked several times, staring at the man, before smiling. The man stood up and walked over to her chair, pulling it out, Rio bowing to the man before sitting down. The man smiled in return, sitting down.

"It's nice to see you, Captain Ukitake." Rio said, smiling softly.

"It's nice to see you as well, Rio." Ukitake said, nodding with a smile of his own.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head, seeing the man continue to smile, before grinning. Pulling out the chair and sitting down, she smiled widely, seeing the man lower his cup and stare at her.

"Captain Kyoraku." Yuri said, nodding.

The man's smile widened.

"Well, I guess we can finally have that drink now, right, Yuri-chan?" Kyoraku asked, raising his eyebrows with a kind smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I'd like to thank

The Happy Emo

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

rosewhip889

gnarley-

tigergirl93

Hioni

Black Cat Angel

MoonlightChaos

AceKnightly

Zlorecile

SwirlzSmile

imnotinsane13

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

for reviewing! :D Yeah, I changed the genre Romance/Humor, into Romance/Drama. And why? Because there is going to be a _lot_ of drama in this story. So just a heads up, peoples. So... yeah.

And well, Gin didn't die yet, but I'm real sad! D: And when the hell are they going to show Kenpachi's progress!

And, oh, man... I think I know why it's taking me a while to update... I'm not interested in this story. D:

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Kenpachi was pissed.

It was as simple as one, two, three.

He watched as Shun and that blue haired bastard stared at each other with shocked looks, his arms crossed over his chest, his upper lip curled. And while that bastard had _his_ woman, he was sitting with some bitch that wouldn't shut the hell up. Kept going on and on about her makeup and dress. Wasn't she scared of him? Jeez. Where the hell was the scared look and the shaking?

He glanced at the woman and frowned, seeing her eyes shining, talking and talking. Could he kill her? Nah. Yachiru would be mad if he ruined her _special_ event to get candy. He clenched his hands and sighed.

"How do you like my dress, Kenpachi?" The woman asked, smiling brightly.

Kenpachi? Did she just call him by his first name? He growled and looked somewhere else. Anyway where he didn't have to look at the woman. He narrowed his eyes when she poked his arm. And she had the nerve to touch him! He glanced at the woman with obvious annoyance, seeing her continue to smile, waiting patiently.

He merely grunted and looked away.

He wasn't going to talk to this woman.

Kenpachi's eye twitched when she touched him again, leaving her hand on his arm, clenching his teeth together. He closed his eyes and glanced at the woman, seeing her smile. He already hated her.

"You must not be scary at all, Kenpachi. Because I heard that another woman is in your division and she constantly yells at others, including you." She said, closing her eyes with a pleasant smile, obviously talking about Shun.

Okay.

That was it.

Kurotsuchi's machine was messed up to pair him with this broad.

He growled and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the woman. Him? Not scary? Did this woman have any idea who she was talking to? He was Kenpachi Zaraki. A man that constantly chased after Ichigo for a fight. He'd admit this woman had quite a chest, but he wasn't interested.

Nor was he in any other woman.

Other than Shun.

Ah, shit. He sounded so sappy.

He leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his palm, thinking about that woman. He hated her when he first met her, thinking every woman was weak. When she first saw him, he saw amazement in her eyes instead of fear, muttering something about his height. At first, he thought she was stupid but then she proved she was strong when she fought against most of his division.

He got a lot of complaints from his other men about her after that.

He wished he was already on his way home, just to get away from this talking bitch. He just wanted to eat and leave. And maybe frighten this woman before leaving. And maybe make Shun blush.

Hm.

Yeah.

He'd do that.

And maybe do something else. He smirked and straightened up, giving the woman a maniacal grin, seeing her widen her eyes and shrink down. That was more like it. He gave off a frightening dark aura, raising his reiatsu, people paling and moving their tables away from him.

He just wanted to leave.

Why the hell did Yachiru even invite all the damn Captains, including him?

Where was she anyway?

He turned his head and looked around the restaurant, stopping when his visible eye caught sight of her. When he looked at her _date_... he couldn't help but smirk widely.

-:-

Byakuya's eyes were closed, his hands resting on his lap, his eyebrows furrowed into a mad state. The lieutenant from the eleventh squad... was his _date_. He knew he wouldn't be paired with Rio, considering all the hundreds of shinigami out there. He opened his eyes, seeing the lieutenant stuff candy into her mouth.

"Lieutenant, I suggest stop eating so you won't ruin your appetite for when our food arrives." Byakuya said, seeing the small lieutenant stop and stare at him, blinking several times.

"Okay, Bya-kun!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely.

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes once more. Kurotsuchi's machine was probably damaged somehow. That was the most logical explanation for this.

"Bya-kun, did you and Cutie-chan set a date for your wedding?" Yachiru asked, smiling brightly, sneaking a piece of candy into her mouth.

"Not yet." Byakuya said, trying to calm himself.

"Aw."

Yachiru furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, seeing Byakuya give her a blank stare. She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head, making the Captain narrow his eyes.

She was making it seem like it was a lost cause.

How dare she.

"Bya-kun, do you want some?" Yachiru asked, holding out a lollipop, a wide smile on her face.

Byakuya mentally shuddered. "No, I do not want to spoil my dinner, lieutenant Kusajishi."

"We're eating! You can call me Yachiru, Bya-kun!"

"...No."

Yachiru pouted, folding her arms over her chest and huffing, looking away. Byakuya didn't look like he cared. Probably because he didn't. He looked through the restaurant, his eyes resting on blond and black hair, recognizing that as Rio.

When he saw who she was with, he narrowed his eyes.

Juushiro Ukitake.

He looked forward and closed his eyes, his face emotionless, trying to hide his irritation. Yachiru blinked and looked in the direction where he was looking, seeing the green eyed woman staring at Ukki.

Yachiru pouted.

Stupid Mayurin. Even though Yachiru liked Byakuya, she wanted him to be with Rio. She looked at Byakuya, seeing his eyes closed, his eyebrows close together. Poor Bya-kun.

-:-

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, staring at the woman across from him.

"How... did I get paired with you?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring at the woman.

"I don't know."

Hitsugaya sighed and rested his forehead on his palm, eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together. He wasn't expecting to see... _Matsumoto_ when he walked to the table. The woman smiled brightly across from him, making the frown on his face deepen.

"Well, since we're here together, let's have something to eat, hm?" Matsumoto asked, looking through the menu with a bright smile.

Hitsugaya frowned.

Just... fantastic.

He looked around the restaurant, trying to spot the spiky brown hair. When he found it, he had to blink and widen his eyes when he saw her so called _date_. Was that... Kyoraku? Hitsugaya parted his lips. Yuri's date was Kyoraku?

Hitsugaya stared at them before frowning, turning his head and glaring at the woman. He would have gladly taken Nanao than his lieutenant.

Or even Soi Fon.

He shuddered.

No, not her. He would never consider it unless he wanted to die.

"Captain, do you know if Yuri likes drinking?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Matsumoto, I know. But she only likes to drink once in a while." Hitsugaya said, grabbing his cup and raising it to his lips, taking a sip of his water, closing his eyes.

"Well, she told me she drinks when her friend says she wants to drink." Matsumoto said, a finger on her lip, looking up in thought. "Yes, that's what she said." She said, nodding.

Probably that woman named Shun.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, seeing Matsumoto look through the menu. Why her? He had said in that paper he wanted someone who was cheerful... wait... damn. He frowned and closed his eyes, irritation etched onto his face. Why was Yuri paired with Kyoraku?

They had absolutely _nothing_ in common.

He had nothing in common with Yuri as well, but he should have been paired with her!

His eyebrows drew together, clenching his hands. Matsumoto stared at him before covering her mouth with a knowing smile. Her Captain was jealous. But when she looked up and saw Yuri's _date_, her eyes widened with disbelief.

-:-

"_You_... are my so called _date_?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the woman sitting across from him.

"I guess so." Shun said, a wide amused grin on her face.

"Jus' fuckin' fantastic." Grimmjow groaned, rolling his eyes, propping his cheek onto his palm. "That fuckin' bastard is gonna kill me."

"Who?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, her eyes flicking to the side, seeing a bottle of sake.

"Who else? The bastard that beats anyone who even glances at ya." Grimmjow said, frowning deeply. "I want to stay alive, not die by tomorrow fer a dumbass reason."

"Well... we're here as friends then." Shun said, grabbing the sake bottle, tilting her head back and taking a swig.

"Friends?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow. "If ya forgot, Masuyo, we fight each other almost everyday an' yell at each other. Plus... well, there is no plus, but we're not friends. An' that's my sake."

"Ah, c'mon. You can't share or something?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, setting the sake on the table. "So what if we're not friends? This doesn't have to be an actual date. We could..." Her eyes widened, a smirk spreading across her face. "We could have a drinking contest!"

Grimmjow stared at the woman with a hard expression, seeing her grin widely, a similar grin slowly spreading across his face. He slammed his hands on the table, standing up, his grin taking up most of his features.

"Fine!" Grimmjow yelled, making the woman grin evilly across from him.

"And the loser has to lose on purpose when we fight the next time!" Shun yelled, standing up as well.

Both people grinned savagely.

"Deal!"

"Will you two be quiet!"

Both people narrowed their eyes and turned their heads, raising an eyebrow when they saw the Captain from the twelfth squad. They stared at him for five solid minutes, his glare staying on them all the while. Shun grinned widely.

"Kurotsuchi?" Shun asked, her grin taking up most of her features. "Don't tell me you actually signed up for thi-"

"Of course not! I am only here to make sure Nemu's _date_ doesn't do anything." Kurotsuchi said, looking away with a frown.

Shun blinked, raising an eyebrow. Who the hell was Nemu? Grimmjow rolled his eyes, sitting down, grabbing two cups and pouring sake inside of them. Kurotsuchi looked away, looking in another direction, a glare still on his face. Shun looked in his line of vision, doing a double take. Was that Ikkaku? With a woman? If Kurotsuchi was glaring at the third seat, then that probably meant that the woman across from Ikkaku was Nemu, right?

Shun blinked and narrowed her eyes, trying to see the third seat's face.

She widened her eyes a second later.

Was he... blushing? She watched as the man looked away, arms folded over his chest, a tinge of red on his cheeks. A large grin spread across her face, sitting down, grinning at the blue haired man. Grimmjow frowned and glared at her. If he could, he would attack her just to get that stupid grin off her face.

Shun looked down, seeing a cup in front of her, picking it up.

"Shall we?" Shun asked, raising the cup with a smirk.

Grimmjow grinned widely, grabbing his cup, both people giving each other a determined look. They tipped their heads back and drank everything in their cups, everyone around them slowly moving away.

-:-

Rio smiled at the Captain, seeing him close his eyes and smile back. Who would have thought that she would have been put with the Captain from the thirteenth division. She's barely spoken with him. Maybe once or twice. But never had she actually talked to him. When the Captain opened his eyes and continued to smile at her, she widened her eyes lightly, looking down.

She was... blushing?

"Rio, what would you like to eat?" Ukitake asked, looking around the restaurant with a smile.

"Huh? Oh." Rio looked up in thought, her eyebrows furrowed.

Ukitake looked around the restaurant, trying to locate the Captain of the sixth squad. Surely he was steaming with anger that he was sitting with the green eyed woman instead of him. He blinked, seeing Rio look at him and smile, telling him what she wanted. He nodded with a kind smile.

"Rio, do you remember when we last spoke?" Ukitake asked, looking up in thought.

Rio blinked before furrowing her eyebrows, trying to remember. When _did_ they last speak? She stared at the Captain with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Captain Ukitake, but I don't remember." Rio said, shaking her head.

Ukitake nodded before raising his hands.

"Please, Rio. We're at dinner together." Ukitake said, giving the woman a smile. "You could call me Juushiro."

"Juushiro..." Rio muttered, blinking several times. She smiled. "It's nice to talk to you again, Juushiro."

Ukitake smiled, turning his head, seeing someone walk towards their table and ask what they wanted. After ordering, the person bowed before walking away once more. Rio looked back at the man. She heard he had a lung ailment.

But she also heard he didn't like people worrying about him.

She stared at the Captain with amazement in her eyes. He was amazing. He had an illness, yet he was still a Captain, showing that anyone could become a Captain. He was probably looked up by a lot of people. Her eyes shined. She wanted to be strong like him. But she also wanted to be strong like Shun.

Her eyes softened.

Shun... was her idol.

"Rio, have you read any good books lately?" Juushiro asked, raising his eyebrows with a bright smile.

Rio blinked before smiling brightly, nodding.

"I read The Art of War."

"Really?"

Rio nodded with a bright smile, making Ukitake's smile widened. He gazed at the woman, hearing her talk about the book, making several comments and seeing her nod along with it and agree with him. His eyes softened, giving the woman a kind smile.

Byakuya was lucky to have this woman.

-:-

"Captain Kyoraku, I didn't know you signed up for this." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Well, of course I would sign up for this!" Kyoraku exclaimed, a smile on his face. "Every Captain was told to do so. Plus, I heard my sweet Nanao-chan signed up as well."

Yuri blinked before smiling brightly. Kyoraku liked Nanao... Yuri's eyes started shining brightly, a large grin on her face. She then furrowed her eyebrows a second later, remembering he said he had heard that Nanao had signed up as well. He was probably hoping to be paired with her.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kyoraku." Yuri muttered, lowering her head.

"Now why would you be sorry?" Kyoraku asked, raising his eyebrows, his hat moving when he moved his head.

"Because you wanted to be with lieutenant Ise but you ended up with me." Yuri said, her eyes welling up with tears.

She jolted when a hand was placed on her head, looking up with a blink. Kyoraku smiled widely, making the woman blink and raise her eyebrows, staring at the man questioningly.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not with Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said, staring at the small woman. "All that matters is that I care about her."

Yuri stared at the man before a small smile made it's way onto her lips. She nodded, making the Captain's smile widen before he removed his hand from her head, turning his head when he saw someone walked towards them.

After ordering, the Captain held up a cup with a wide smile.

"Let us drink!" Kyoraku said, pouring a cup for the small woman.

Yuri stared at the cup before looking up, nodding with a wide smile. She stared into the cup, raising her eyebrows, thinking that it wasn't even a couple days since she last drank. She looked up in thought before shrugging lightly. It didn't matter. If Captain Kyoraku said he wanted to drink, then she would drink along as well.

She sipped the contents, closing her eyes, feeling her throat sting when the liquid slid down her throat. She tilted her head back, making the Captain widen his eyes when she tilted her head forward once more, a wide smile on her face.

She drank everything... in one gulp.

Kyoraku's eyes shined.

"That was amazing, Yuri-chan." Kyoraku said, a large smile on his face.

Yuri blinked, staring at the Captain with a questioning stare. Kyoraku gazed at the woman with a wide smile, amazed that someone as cute as her could drink at all. He raised his hand and rested it on her head, seeing her blink and tilt her head.

"How would you like it if we had a drinking contest?" Kyoraku asked, a wide goofy smile on his face.

Yuri's eyes widened as they shined, nodding rapidly, making the Captain chuckle before he poured them both a cup.

The brown haired woman grinned widely, wondering why she never thought about drinking with the Captain from the eighth squad. He was so much fun!

-:-

**A/N** Okay people, I know some of you don't like what I did, but bear with me, please. Oh! And _HeyxDiddlexDiddle_, awesome username! =D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** I'd like to thank

rosewhip889

ShatterTheHeavens

gnarley-

The Happy Emo

Black Cat Angel

HeyXDiddlexDiddle

Zlorecile

Hioni

Sombody Cool

SwirlzSmile

Princess-Lazy-Chan

AceKnightly

Melbookgrl

Lunar Iris

for reviewing. Thanks a lot. But need I remind some of you that the last sequel... I was anxious to finish it. And because I left such a shitty ending, I felt the need to do another sequel. It's a simple as that. Plus, I'm more interested in reading other stories. =3 And ah, don't you all just love critiques?

Wow! :D People were nice, despite that I discontinued one of my stories. People are so nice. =3

It's my birthday today, and I am now eighteen! :D I had cake today. :]

And it's great to hear from you again, _Lunar_ _Iris_! =D Nice to hear you again.

**Disclaimer** – I do _not_ own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Rio and Ukitake ate quietly in a comfortable silence, both enjoying their dinners. The green eyed woman closed her eyes tightly, her face bright red. She was eating with Juushiro Ukitake. She opened her eyes, her eyes shining, the chop sticks still in her mouth. It was so amazing.

"Rio,"

Said woman blinked and stared at the man questioningly, seeing his eyebrows raised, staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Your friends," Rio blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Are they important to you?" Ukitake asked, smiling gently, seeing the woman's eyes soften, a small smile on her face.

"Yes." Rio said, nodding with a bright smile. "I met Yuri first and we stayed together for several years before running into Shun. But... Shun didn't respond to us when we would talk to her." She said, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"So, from what I hear, Shun Masuyo is the most aggressive out of the three of you, correct?" Ukitake asked, seeing the woman nod. "And Yuri-"

"Is the cutest." Rio said, seeing the man smile.

Ukitake chuckled, making the woman blink before putting her face in her palms, her eyes wide. Why was she blushing near this man? She shook her head lightly before looking up with a smile.

"Do you know where your friends are, Rio?" Ukitake asked, looking around the restaurant.

"Oh, yes. They're..."

Rio paused and widened her eyes when she looked towards Shun's table, seeing the woman tipping to the sides, tilting her head back, drinking, along with the ex-Espada. She parted her lips, her eyes wide with shock. She was drinking?

"Uh... Yuri is..."

Rio trailed off once more when she caught sight of the adorable woman, seeing a wide smile on her face, holding a cup. She was drinking as well? Rio lowered her hand with a baffled expression on her face, her eyes wide.

"Um... I don't believe they're here." Rio said, giving the Captain a sad, apologetic smile.

Ukitake blinked, giving the woman a look that said "Really?" Rio smiled nervously before nodding, seeing the man blink once more.

She looked to the side, her eyebrows furrowed, a sheepish smile on her face.

There was no way she was going to say her friends were drinking.

"Rio, how is your relationship with Byakuya?" Ukitake asked, a smile on his face. "The only one he has loved has passed, and I believed he would never love another. And it's quite hard to believe he is in love with another."

Rio's face turned red, looking down with embarrassment.

"Uh... To be truthful, I didn't want Captain Kuchiki's love." Rio said, eyebrows furrowed, making the Captain blink. "He was fully devoted to his late wife, and I didn't want to be in the way."

"I see." Ukitake said, staring at the woman. He smiled widely. "Then you should be glad that _you_ are the woman he fell in love with. Byakuya wasn't always like this when he was younger."

Rio blinked and looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Byakuya didn't know how to keep his temper in check." Ukitake said, chuckling. "I still remember when Yoruichi always made fun of him and he would chase her until he ran out of breath."

Rio closed her eyes and smiled, covering her mouth as she giggled. Ukitake smiled widely, liking the woman's laugh. But really. Who would have thought that Byakuya would love another after how long. Rio managed to break that wall that closed his heart off.

But it was too bad she couldn't make him act like he did when he was a child.

That was when he was the most funniest.

-:-

Yuri grinned widely, pouring herself another cup, hearing the man chuckle. She never met a man that drank a lot. Well, besides Shun's Captain, but she's barely spoken with him. Kyoraku chuckled, watching as the woman sipped the contents from her cup.

Now, he can only wonder how Hitsugaya felt about the whole situation.

He's probably already found out he's the one eating with Yuri instead of him.

"Captain Kyoraku, do you always drink?" Yuri asked, staring at the Captain with a wide smile.

"Yep. It's like water to me." Kyoraku said, a wide smile on his face.

Yuri's eyes widened. If he said that, he must drink a _lot_. She smiled before grabbing her cup, blinking several times when the cup touched her lips. How was Shun and Rio? She looked up and around the restaurant, smiling when she saw Rio with Captain Ukitake.

Now, Shun...

Where was she?

But once Yuri located her, she widened her eyes when she saw her idol.

Shun... was drunk.

Yuri stared at her for several long moments before closing her eyes with a sigh, shaking her head. She viewed her as an idol, yet she always did stuff she was not proud of. Like her yelling.

"Yuri-chan,"

The brown haired woman looked up, staring at the Captain with a curious look. Kyoraku smiled and raised his hand, resting it on her head, making her close one of her eyes and blink, staring at the Captain.

"You've never been in love, I hear." Kyoraku said, smiling kindly, seeing the woman widen her eyes as her ace turned red.

"Uh... oh... um." Yuri looked down with a red face, slowly nodding.

"How does it feel?" Kyoraku asked, removing his hand, grabbing his cup and raising it to his lips, raising his eyebrows, staring at the woman with a questioning stare.

Yuri blinked and looked down, furrowing her eyebrows, putting her finger against her lip, making Kyoraku blink before his heart melted at the sight. She was so cute! The brown haired woman looked up, staring at the Captain with a bright smile.

"It feels great!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely. "But I still get confused sometimes."

"Confused, how?" Kyoraku asked, giving the woman a smile.

"When he doesn't talk to me much, am I supposed to tell him to talk?" Yuri asked, tilting her head. "I haven't felt love before, but I've liked someone before I met Captain Hitsugaya."

Kyoraku blinked and raised his eyebrows.

Did she just say she's liked someone else before Hitsugaya?

"Well, I'm not sure what you would have to do, Yuri-chan." Kyoraku said, seeing the woman lower her head. "But all that matters is that you love Hitsugaya." He said, smiling.

Yuri looked up before smiling with a nod. Kyoraku stared at the childish looking woman closely, his eyes narrowed slightly, wondering who she would like before Hitsugaya. And when? She's been there for about twelve years now, years of being in the shinigami academy and working as a shinigami together, but he doesn't recall her looking at anyone besides Hitsugaya.

He tilted his head.

This girl and her friends were a hard bunch to figure out.

-:-

"S-Shit... do y... ya see tha'?" Shun asked, tipping to the sides, a flush adorning her face, a wide grin on her face.

"S-See... wha'?" Grimmjow asked, looking in the direction the woman was looking in. "Holy shit! Is... is tha' paintin' movin'?"

"I-I think it is!"

They both roared with laughter, slapping their hands to their foreheads, Grimmjow falling off his chair, both of them laughing harder. Everyone close to them stopped what they were doing, giving the two annoyed looks. Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes and shook his head. Such foolish idiots. Did they not know how to be quiet?

"H-Hey, Grimmy, y-ya all right?" Shun asked, looking at the blue haired man with a wide grin on her face.

"I-I... Never been better!" Grimmjow yelled, getting up with a similar grin on his face, sitting down in his chair. "N-Now let's have 'nother drink!" He yelled, grabbing the bottle and looking inside. "Nothin'."

"T-Then we need 'nother one!" Shun declared, standing up with a wide grin. "I-I'll go get it!"

"N-Nah, 'm yer date! I'll go get it!" Grimmjow yelled, standing up with a wide grin.

"Okay." Shun said, sitting down with a wide smile on her face, staring at the blue haired man.

Grimmjow walked through the crowds, walking back in a matter of seconds with a bottle in his hands. Shun stared at him with a wide goofy smile on her face, swaying to the sides.

It was amazing. She was able to hold her liquor pretty well, but with Grimmjow, both her and him started chugging cup after cup. They would slam their cups down on the table and pour more and then drink. When was the last time she got so drunk before?

"W-Where did ya get the bottle?" Shun asked, staring at the sake bottle curiously.

"Ah? Oh, someone's table." Grimmjow said, waving his hand dismissively.

Shun grinned widely while Grimmjow looked around the restaurant, his eyes stopping on someone he recognized. He grinned widely, making Shun blink and look in his line of vision. She blinked.

"Hey, ain't that-"

"Nnoitra!" Grimmjow yelled, waving his arm with a wide smile. "How ya doin', man?"

Nnoitra frowned, staring at the blue haired man. What the hell was he doing? He looked across the table, his frown growing, looking away while folding his arms over his chest. Nel looked to the side, her eyes wide. Nnoitra? Why was she with Nnoitra of all people?

"Ah, lookit! He's shy!" Shun yelled, pointing at the tall man while laughing.

"Shut _up_, Masuyo!" Nnoitra yelled, glaring at the woman.

Both Grimmjow and Shun roared with laughter once more, making the tall man narrow his eyes and glare at them. Nel smiled, gaining Nnoitra's attention and making his frown deepen, looking away with a tinge of red on his face.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Shun yelled, resting her head against the table with a wide smile.

Grimmjow grinned widely, turning his head to stare at the woman across from him, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Shun's eyes were closed, a flush on her face, a small smirk on her face. He raised his hand and poked her, seeing her open her eyes and stare at him questioningly.

"I gotta know somethin'." Grimmjow said, a flush on his face as well, seeing the woman sit up and stare at him. "Why... do ya like tha' asshole? Uh, Cap'n... whatever 'is name is."

"Cap'n Zaraki?" Shun asked, seeing the man nod. "...I don't know. Maybe it's... iunno." She said, shrugging.

"C'mon, Masuyo. We all see ya with 'im every single day." Grimmjow said, a large grin spreading across his face.

"I don't know." Shun muttered, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them. "All I know is tha' Cap'n Zaraki is the first man ever ta get me in bed." She said with a large grin. "But... he's also the first man ta ever make me... _feel_ somethin'."

"Aw, all lovely dovey with 'im?" Grimmjow asked, snickering.

"...Shuddap."

-:-

Rio smiled gently, accepting the box of chocolate from the Captain from the thirteenth. Ukitake smiled, bowing down to the woman, making the green eyed woman jump and bow in return. Rio jumped once more when he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, making her widen her eyes and blush.

"I hope to do this again, Rio. Hopefully without lieutenant Kusajishi's events." Ukitake said, smiling at the woman.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Capta-"

"Please, call me Juushiro." Ukitake said, holding up his hand.

"Yes, Juushiro. I hope we do this again, as well." Rio said, bowing in front of the Captain once more.

Ukitake smiled, asking the woman if she wanted him to walk her home. Rio paused and looked back at the restaurant, considering the Captain's offer. Byakuya was probably still eating, so...

"Yes, thank you." Rio said, giving the Captain a smile.

Ukitake smiled, about to turn around before blinking, looking past the woman. He closed his eyes and chuckled, making Rio tilt her head and turn.

"Byakuya, it's great to see you again." Ukitake said, giving a smile.

"Captain Ukitake." Byakuya said, walking towards the two shinigami, looking serous, as always.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, turning towards the Captain and bowing down to him.

Ukitake smiled at the other Captain, Byakuya staring at him with narrowed eyes. Rio blinked and looked between the two, eyebrows furrowed, confused. Did something happen? The Captain of the sixth division looked at Rio, making her jump and stare at him with a nervous smile.

"Rio, your Captain can escort you." Ukitake said, smiling at the woman. "I hope we can do this again another time." He said, turning around and walking away, waving to the woman.

"Uh, yes, Captain." Rio said, nodding with a smile on her face. "Oh, wait!"

Ukitake blinked and turned, widening his eyes slightly when she hugged him, practically feeling the cold glare from the Captain. He smiled, patting the woman's head, making her smile before she let go, turning around and walking away. Now that Rio was alone with her Captain... she actually had no idea what to do. She lowered her head while her face turned red, looking at the Captain with a smile.

_Amazin'. That guy's nice, eh?_

_Kaen Hebi._

_Ya should be with Ukitake instead._

_KAEN HEBI!_

Byakuya stared at the woman, a little bit worried. She had looked nervous, the next, she looked... angry. Rio pursed her lips and glared straight ahead, hands clenched by her sides. What she wouldn't give to have a different zanpakuto.

"Shall we go, Rio?" Byakuya asked, staring at the woman, seeing her jump and stare at him.

"Ah, y-yes."

-:-

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Captain Kyoraku!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely.

"It was nothing, Yuri-chan." Kyoraku said, tipping his hat with his hand, a wide smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows and reached into his robes. "Oh, yeah. Here you go, Yuri-chan." He said, handing the woman a box.

Yuri smiled brightly, grabbing the box and bowing down gratefully to the Captain. Kyoraku smiled and patted her head, making her smile turn into a grin. He blinked and turned his head, seeing both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walking towards them, a deep frown on his face.

Yuri blinked before smiling brightly.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yuri yelled, waving to the Captain.

"Yuri-chan, did you have fun?" Matsumoto asked, hugging the smaller woman with a bright smile.

"Yep!"

"Captain Kyoraku,"

The laid back Captain raised his eyebrows slightly, looking at the prodigy with a lazy smile. Hitsugaya stared at the Captain with narrowed eyes, his mouth in a firm line. Kyoraku chuckled and waved his hand.

"Oh, don't worry, Captain Hitsugaya. Nothing happened." Kyoraku said, folding his arms into his sleeves. "Now, I have to go before Nanao-chan finds me." He said, sneaking away.

"Captain Kyoraku!" Yuri yelled, facing the Captain with a wide grin. "Thank you for a great night!"

"Oh, it was nothing, Yuri-chan." Kyoraku said, turning his head to smile at the childish woman.

The brown haired woman smiled widely, watching as the Captain waved and turned, walking away, looking back and forth. Matsumoto turned her head and blinked, seeing Hitsugaya's eyes still narrowed, his arms folded over his chest, glaring after his fellow Captain.

She smiled widely.

Someone was jealous.

Yuri turned and blinked, looking at the Captain and lieutenant curiously. Matsumoto was smiling while Hitsugaya kept glaring forward.

She tilted her head.

Did she miss something?

She smiled widely.

"Let's go, Shiro-chan!"

"Y-Yuri!"

-:-

"W-Wha's the fuck do ya mean by tha'?"

"I-I mean exactly... what I... uh, said!"

Both Grimmjow and Shun glared at each other, stumbling out of the restaurant. Kenpachi stared after them with a bored look, his arms folded inside his uniform. What the hell were they fighting about? He turned his head and looked around the restaurant. And where was Yachiru.

"I-I-_I_ was supposed ta... pay fer dinner." Grimmjow said, turning his head to glare at the woman.

"Jus' 'cause 'm a woman, doesn't mean 'm gonna... l-let a man do everythin' fer me." Shun said, walking down the street, swaying to the sides. "T-Thanks fer the chocolate."

"Ah, tha' was nothin'." Grimmjow said, walking after her.

"H-Hey... are we goin' in the same direction?" Shun asked, stopping to stare at the blue haired man questioningly.

Kenpachi frowned.

Yeah.

They were drunk.

Grimmjow and Shun looked at the Seireitei with dumb grins on their faces, wondering if that's where they were supposed to go. So, yeah. You could tell they were drunk. _Real_ drunk. They were probably seeing pink elephants.

Nah, just kidding.

Shun had to blink when she was picked up and placed on a shoulder, staring straight ahead with glazed eyes. Kenpachi frowned, hearing Grimmjow yell, "See ya later." not even worried if he was left alone. Shun blinked and turned her head, grinning widely when she saw who it was.

"Cap'n Zaraki... hey, man. How ya doin'?" Shun asked, staring at the back of the Captain's head.

"Shut up." Kenpachi muttered, frowning deeply.

"Aw, why're ya bein' mean?" Shun asked, pouting a little.

Kenpachi frowned, glaring straight ahead. He had no idea where Yachiru was and that broad was constantly talking and shaking when he would glare at her. Damn. Where was his lieutenant? He flinched when the woman on his back patted his head, which made some of his spikes fall flat against his head.

"Hey, are ya listenin'?" Shun asked, her head turned, staring at the Captain curiously.

"I will kill you... if you don't stop being a pest!" Kenpachi growled, turning his head to glare at the woman.

"...But I don't wanna die." Shun said, pouting with her eyebrows furrowed. "Can I have a couple more minutes before I die?"

Kenpachi frowned.

She was an idiot when she was drunk.

-:-

Typing sounds were heard throughout a room, someone's fingers flying over the keyboard, gray orbs staring at the screen. The man smiled, pushing key after key. He paused his movements, his eyes flying through the screen. He blinked, seeing several lines under each profile of the women.

"Oh?"

He eyes skimmed through the lines, narrowing his eyes with a frown.

"They have relationships? One of them is engaged? And with Captains, too. Oh, now that won't do."

The man smiled and narrowed his eyes, chuckling. He propped his cheek onto his palm, narrowing his eyes, delicately raising an eyebrow. He started typing, smiling devilishly, turning his head and staring at another machine.

"I guess I will just have to fix that."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

Sombody Cool

rosewhip889

ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

Lunar Iris

Princess-Lazy-Chan

MoonlightChaos

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! =D And my mouse is all messed up. D: Ah, I should get a new one when I go out of town. Yeah, I'll do that! :D And wow, I updated several days after updating the last chapter. Just amazing, on my part. :] And I think my writing's getting rusty. :o

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

When the sun started rising, Yuri smiled brightly, her eyes shining as the sun rose. She sat on top of the tenth division, sitting cross legged with her hands between her legs, tilting her head to the side with a giggle.

_Yuri-sama, it is early in the morning. Perhaps you should go to sleep so you can stay up all day._

_Hmm... Okay, Einjero Kyuuseishu!_

Yuri grinned widely and stood up, brushing off her pants, turning around to head for her room. She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows, feeling... something staring at her. She turned and looked around.

_Can you feel that, Einjero Kyuuseishu?_

_Yes. Something is... watching you._

The brown haired woman looked around, seeing no one. Something was watching her, but she couldn't see who. She looked back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed and raising her arms in front of her chest. Where was it?

Something moved from the side of her eye, turning her head quickly, seeing nothing.

A slight breeze went by, blowing her hair to the side, her eyebrows pulled together. Her mouth was now in a firm line, looking back and forth. She could feel something watching her, but where was it?

She continued to stand in one spot before slowly turning, walking towards the edge of the building.

She stopped and turned around, pointing a finger out.

"AH HA!"

Yuri pouted when she saw nothing, turning around once more and jumping off the side. Slowly, a small black figure began to form, floating in the air was an eye. The eye blinked and looked at the woman, seeing her skip down the porch.

"_Hmm... Interesting. She knew I was watching her._"

The person watching smiled widely.

"_Cute and very aware of her surroundings... Just what I like._"

Yuri stopped and shivered, widening her eyes slightly, turning her head to look at where she was sitting before she had left. What was that? Was someone up? She blinked several times before shrugging, continuing to skip towards her room.

"Yuri."

Said woman stopped and blinked, turning her head and smiling brightly when she saw who it was.

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes with a grin.

Hitsugaya blinked. She would usually yell and wave. Strange. He smiled and asked her if she wanted to go eat with him. Inside Yuri's inner world, Einjero Kyuuseishu frowned.

His master was supposed to go back to sleep!

"Okay." Yuri said, nodding with a bright smile.

"Alright, let's go." Hitsugaya said, turning around and walking away.

Yuri grinned and skipped after him.

-:-

Shun sat on a stair in front of the eleventh squad, holding her head with a frown, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and glared straight ahead, seeing some other subordinates walk by. Damn. What the hell had happened the night before? Now she had a headache. She closed her eyes once more, eyebrows in their usual angry state with her frown etched onto her face.

Shun jumped and cursed when someone slapped her shoulder, rubbing her head.

"Hey, Masuyo." Grimmjow muttered, sitting down beside the woman with a frown. "Know what happened last night?"

"Not a clue." Shun said, eyes closed tightly. "But I'm guessing we drank."

"I'm guessin' that as well, from the headache I have." Grimmjow said, rubbing his head as well. "What happened with ya? I remember ya left with the Captain."

"...I'm not really sure." Shun muttered, scratching her cheek with confusion written all over her face. "But he must have dropped me off at my room, because I found myself laying on my bed... with different clothes on." She murmured, looking to the side with a deep frown and a red face.

Grimmjow grinned widely. "I see."

"...What?" Shun asked, staring at the man with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all." Grimmjow said, looking to the side as his grin widened.

Shun frowned and made a face, staring at the man with obvious confusion on her face. Grimmjow turned his head and grinned at her, making her frown grow, and making his grin grow as well. Why the hell was he staring at her like that? Did he know something she didn't?

"Gettin' all chummy, huh?"

Both Grimmjow and Shun blinked, turning their heads, seeing a grinning Nnoitra standing over them. They both frowned and grunted, their way of greeting him. He smirked and sat down on the stair above them, a big sigh leaving his mouth.

"So, what're ya two doin'?" Nnoitra asked, staring at the two with his one eye.

"We're fighting each other, what the hell does it look like?" Shun asked, rolling her eyes and giving the taller man a look.

Nnoitra frowned and glared at her while Grimmjow smirked and leaned back, all three looking around. Huh. First time they were sitting with each other. Usually they would be fighting away. They all sat in a comfortable silence, all a little too uncomfortable to look at each other.

"Masuyo!"

Said woman frowned and turned her head, seeing the third seat walking towards her with Yumichika following. She sighed and stood up, staring at both of them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Shun asked, staring at the two curiously.

"Paperwork." Ikkaku said, seeing the woman's features darken. "Captain's getting mad." He said, grinning widely.

"Shut up." Shun said, walking up the steps, nodding to the two other men, seeing them nod back. "Such a pain in the ass."

-:-

Rio laid in bed, snoring lightly, laying on her side. As you all remember, Rio is not, and I repeat, is _**not**_ a morning person. So you can only imagine the scary pissed off look on her face when someone knocked on her door. Her eyes snapped over to the door, her orbs small and dark circles under her eyes, which just made her look demonic.

She got up, throwing her blanket to the side and stomped over to the door, slamming it open.

The person outside jumped and widened his eyes.

Rio had to pause and widen her eyes as well, seeing who she had been glaring at. Her features quickly brightened, a smile on her face, the bags no longer under her eyes and her eyes soft.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake." Rio said, closing her eyes with a nervous smile.

"Rio... it's great to see you again." Ukitake said, smiling as he stared at the woman. "I came here to give you this." He said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a piece of papers.

The green eyed woman blinked and grabbed the paper that was handed to her, staring at it. She blinked once more and looked up, staring at the Captain questioningly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Willing to go to the World of the Living?" Rio asked, holding up the paper.

"Oh, yes. One of my subordinates needs to go to the World of the Living for a short amount of time, and I needed to find a partner for him, but I couldn't find anyone. But last night, I started thinking that maybe you would like to go." Ukitake said, a bright smile on his face. "And considering your past, you should be able to protect him."

"Oh, well... I would have to think about it." Rio said, staring at the paper with wide eyes. "But... I will be sure to give you my answer when I come to a decision." She said, looking up with a bright smile.

"Ah, yes. I look forward to your answer." Ukitake said, smiling as he nodded to the woman before walking away.

Rio nodded with a bright smile, sliding her door closed with a sigh. What time was it? When she looked at her clock, she stared at it quietly, slowly narrowing her eyes.

It was quiet in the room.

Not a sound was heard throughout the hall.

It was...

"...IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK!"

Inside her inner world, Kaen Hebi opened one eye, a very ticked off look on his face. And since he was Rio's zanpakuto, he was also very angry when someone would wake him up from his sleep. He scoffed and stared at the sky.

Didn't Princess know how to be quiet in the morning?

Rio walked back to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

-:-

Hitsugaya sat in his office, signing forms and reading them, a bored look on his face. Matsumoto had ran from paperwork again and Yuri was wandering around the division. So now he had to do the paperwork by himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. Matsumoto was getting double the paperwork.

He looked at another form. Requesting to transfer?

He read through it, hearing the door slid open, looking up with a curious expression written on his face. He blinked, seeing Yuri walk into the room. He raised an eyebrow. Didn't she say she was going to see him in two hours? He shrugged lightly.

"Yuri, is there something you would like?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the woman smile at him.

The brown haired woman smiled brightly, making the white haired Captain narrow his eyes. He stared at her, seeing her walk until she was in front of his desk. Why was she smiling like that? A sudden feeling of dread filled him.

"Shiro-chan,"

His face burned red, scowling.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya asked, reaching for a form.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with my friends and I to a bar tonight?" Yuri asked, tilting her head with a bright smile on her face.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yuri, you know I don't drink."

"Yeah, I know, but please?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting her lips slightly. "I just want you to get to know my friends. Please?" She asked, leaning forward as her eyes glistened with tears.

Hitsugaya blinked before his face turned red.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but I do not drink."

He had to widen his eyes when she was suddenly in front of him, one of her legs in between his legs, leaning against him, his face turning bright red when he saw her pleading expression. What was she doing? When was she so forward? Yuri furrowed her eyebrows as her look softened.

"Please, Shiro-chan? I want you to meet them because..." She lowered her head with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Because I love you." Yuri said, meeting the Captain's eyes with a smile.

Hitsugaya's eyes doubled in size, the blush on his face turning a deeper shade of red. Where was this coming from?

"Uh..." Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

He blushed once more when Yuri kissed him lightly and backed away with that same gentle smile. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan!" Yuri yelled, smiling brightly. "I will come to pick you up later!" She said, walking towards the door.

Once the door shut, Hitsugaya stared after her. He tilted his head to the side slightly, confused. Where had that come from?

-:-

Kenpachi frowned and glared straight ahead, tapping his fingers against the desk, staring at the door. Where the hell was that damn woman? She had left, saying she was going to get a bottle of sake and wasn't back yet. How long does it take just to get a bottle? Ikkaku and Yumichika were fighting, Yachiru left somewhere, and now he was alone. He glanced at the pile of paperwork.

He sure as hell wasn't doing them.

He looked towards the door when it slid open, the frown on his face growing when he saw the woman walk inside. He scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Where the hell were you?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply.

"Captain Zaraki," Shun muttered, looking up and staring at the Captain with a smirk.

"What?" Kenpachi snapped, raising an eyebrow with annoyance on his face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight for a drink with my friends." Shun said, raising an eyebrow with that same irritating smirk on her face. "How about it?"

"No." Kenpachi said, making the woman frown. "Now, c'mon and finish the damn paperwor-"

"C'mon! This is all I'm asking of you!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, shaking his desk. "This is the first time I'm ever asking you to come with me, outside! All we ever do is fuck and talk." She said, waving her hand.

Kenpachi stared at the woman and slowly raised an eyebrow. Did she just... refer their sex as a fuck? Well, that was a first. He frowned in confusion, seeing a similar frown on her face.

"No, I don't want to go ou-"

"C'mon!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of his robes and shaking his clothing.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply as he slapped her hands away.

"'Cause I want a drink and I want you to meet to my friends." Shun said, standing straight as she folded her arms over her chest with a smirk. "It's not that hard." She said, shrugging.

"No."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes, her yellow orbs gleaming. Kenpachi frowned and closed his eyes. That old fart was going to give him another lecture if that paperwork wasn't done. And he didn't even want to hear it. He opened his eyes only to flinch and lean back when her face was right in front of his. She smirked widely, making him frown.

"If you do this, I won't say a thing." Shun said, seeing the man frown.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Let's just say if you don't do what I want for this one time... I guess I will just have to tell the Head Captain whose been doing the paperwork all this time." Shun said, her smirk turning devilish.

Kenpachi frowned.

"...You bitch."

-:-

Byakuya looked through the forms, wondering when Starrk was going to be back. He had left and had yet to return. From the several months of being his lieutenant, he had to guess... he was sleeping. He sighed and closed his eyes with irritation. He wasn't irritated this much when Ichigo had called him by his first name.

He turned his head, staring at a pile of papers.

And he needed that to be delivered to the third division.

He grabbed one form and stared at it with a serious expression, hearing his door slid open and look up, seeing Rio walk in. He moved his head and stared at her, seeing her gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing to the Captain.

"Rio, may you deliver this to the third division." Byakuya said, pointing to the pile of papers.

"Yes, I will do that, but Captain Kuchiki... may I ask something of you?" Rio asked, smiling gently and tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yes."

"Can you... go with me to drink with my friends?" Rio asked, tilting her head with a nervous smile on her face.

Byakuya blinked and narrowed his eyes, staring at the woman. Drink? With Rio's friends? Was she mad? He could never tolerate those two even if the Head Captain ordered him to. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rio, but I will have to decline." Byakuya said, opening his eyes once more and signing a form in front of him.

Rio blinked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Please, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, staring at the Captain with a pleading expression. "I'm going to be your soon-to-be-wife. Please? I just want this one thing." She said, her eyes glistening.

Byakuya stared at her before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine." Byakuya said, opening his eyes to stare at the woman with an uncharacteristically pout on his lips.

Rio smiled brightly, nodding.

"Yes! Thank you, Captain Kuchiki!" Rio yelled, bowing with gratitude written all over her face.

Byakuya nodded, seeing the woman bow once more before running towards the door, nodding to him and closing the door behind herself. He paused and turned his head, seeing the pile of paperwork.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

He will need someone else to deliver them.

-:-

All three women walked towards each other, a frown on Shun's face, a gentle smile on Rio's, and a bright smile on Yuri's. Without even sensing each other, they were heading for one another, ignoring all around them.

The sun shined brightly down on them, walking into an empty courtyard and heading for each other. Once they were all in front of each other, they stared at one another. All of a sudden...

they all smiled and narrowed their eyes.

They all folded their arms over their chests and looked at the sky at the same time, the smile on their faces widening. They chuckled darkly, their eyes gleaming.

"_Well, that was easier than I thought._"

All their voices melded into each other, their chuckles sounding the same. They turned their heads, looking in the directions of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh divisions, the smiles on their faces turning into smirks.

"_And it didn't even take much to trick them. Who knew that shinigami were so gullible._"

They all giggled, narrowing their eyes until they were almost slitted.

"_Now, I better bring them all back before someone notices._"

All three bodies turned white before heading for the sky, disappearing. Simultaneously, Shun, Rio, and Yuri shivered and stopped what they were doing, looking in every direction. Shun raised an eyebrow and shook her head, holding a bottle of sake, heading for the office once more. Rio blinked and tilted her head, wondering why she shivered when it wasn't cold, continuing on her way. Yuri blinked, sitting on the roof, furrowing her eyebrows with confusion before shrugging a second later.

"The hell was that?"

"I wonder what that was?"

"What was that?"

They all frowned in confusion before doing what they were doing before they shivered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

ShatterTheHeavens

Sombody Cool

rosewhip889

Princess-Lazy-Chan

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

Lunar Iris

for reviewing! :D Thankies! You guys are the greatest! -cries hysterically- Nobody else is reviewing except for you guys! Thank you! And wow... updated fast. :o Weird. I apologize for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Shun, Rio, and Yuri sat with each other, sitting on a building, their eyes narrowed and facing in different directions. The angry woman turned her head, seeing the sun going over the horizon. She smirked widely while the other two glanced at her and smiled. That day was one of those days when they would sit on a building and watch the sky change.

"Well... I'm guessing we're gonna be tired in the morning." Shun said, a deep sigh leaving her mouth.

"Yes." Rio said, nodding with a small smile on her face.

"Not me!"

"That's 'cause you have boundless amounts of energy." Shun said, turning her head to glare at her friend. "Even after we spend all night together, staring at the sky, you still manage to stay up all day the next day."

"...So?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Shun flinched and glared at her.

"Shun." Rio muttered, giving her friend a look, seeing the angry woman frown and scoff, looking away.

"Fine." Shun said, folding her arms over her chest. "Did you set up a date yet?"

"No-"

"NO? It's been five fucking years-"

"Two."

"And you still haven't set up a goddamn date? Shit, man." Shun said, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. "How long does it take just to have a damn wedding?"

"Well, people usually set a date a year after they get engaged." Rio said, staring at her friend with a frown.

"_Two_ years, Rio. Two. How long are you going to wait?" Shun asked, giving her friend a look. "I don't know shit about all this love and marriage crap, but c'mon. It can't take this long just to get married."

"But Captain Kuchiki's been busy for a while now with work. I... don't want to bother him." Rio said, looking away with a small pout on her lips, gaining a sad look from her cheerful friend and a scowl from her other friend.

"...He's your fiance, why're you calling him by his title?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...I'm not sure. But for a long time, I called him by his title. It's just a reflex." Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows with a small embarrassed smile on her face.

"Doesn't it seem weird?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"You two still call your Captains by their titles!" Rio snapped, glaring at the both of them.

"That's because I'm not," Shun put her hands on her cheeks and used the most girlish voice she ever mustered. "_Oh, so in love with my Captain!_" She frowned and glared at the other two. "So that's why I call him by his title."

Yuri bit her bottom lip, making Shun frown. Before she could ask why she looked like she was going to piss her pants, she started laughing, falling back and rolling on the roof. Shun flinched and growled while Rio covered her mouth with a wide smile on her face.

"Y-You sounded funny!" Yuri yelled, pointing at her friend with a wide smile on her face.

"SHUT UP!"

Rio started laughing, along with Yuri while Shun's face burned red with embarrassment, her hands clenched by her sides. Stupid little shits!

-:-

All three Captains... of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh divisions... were sitting at the same table, distaste written on their faces. Kenpachi frowned and looked to the side, his arms folded over his chest, wondering why the _hell_ was he sitting with these guys. Byakuya's eyes were narrowed, his hands on his lap, glaring straight ahead. Hitsugaya's eyebrows were pulled together, scowling as he looked everywhere except at his fellow Captains.

"...Why're you two here?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the other two Captains.

"I was requested by my subordinate to meet her friends." Byakuya said, closing his eyes, wanting to leave.

"You can call her your fiance." Kenpachi muttered, scoffing with a roll of his eyes.

"I was asked by Yuri if I could come with her to be with her friends." Hitsugaya said, looking to the side with a frown.

They all frowned and looked away from each other. Where were those three? They all had meetings with each other a whole bunch of times, but never had they all sat at a table together.

Kenpachi frowned and inwardly cursed, looking away from the other two.

Byakuya took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before feeling the need to storm out.

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest, the frown on his face growing.

Well... they were uncomfortable.

They turned their heads, seeing all three women walking towards them. They all sighed out of relief and closed their eyes, not noticing that the eye color of the women was gray before they changed color. Shun smirked and sat down beside the tall Captain.

"Didn't think you'd actually come." Shun commented, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"I'm glad to see you, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, sitting down beside the black haired woman with a gentle smile.

"Hi, Shiro-chan!" Yuri yelled, sitting beside the green eyed woman with a wide grin on her face, a perpetuate blush on her face all the while.

All three Captains paused and narrowed their eyes. Something... felt strange. They acted the same... yet it felt like it wasn't actually them. They stared at the other three with serious expressions, making them all blink.

"What is it?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"Is something wrong?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You look like you need to shit." Shun commented, staring at the Captain of the eleventh division with a blank look.

Kenpachi glared at the woman, frowning deeply. Inwardly, all three women smirked. The man watching raised an eyebrow, chuckling. Who knew that he was able to act like them, and he never even met them before. He could see suspicion in all of the Captains' eyes, but they couldn't say anything.

He started laughing out loud.

Wonderful!

He narrowed his eyes and started typing, making the Shun version smirk widely and wave someone down, yelling that they needed a bottle of sake. This was so easy! It was like a game. His eye gleamed, smirking widely. A game he will surely win.

"So, which Captain are you?" Shun asked, staring at the Captain of the sixth with a smirk.

"I am the Captain of the sixth division, Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Ah, so you're Rio's fiance!" Shun said, snapping her fingers with a grin.

"Hi!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms with a bright smile. "When are you getting married?" She asked, leaning forward with a wide grin on her face.

"That is none of your concern." Byakuya said, facing away from the woman, making her blink.

Smirks appeared on all of their faces, lowering their heads, their hair covering their eyes. Rio looked up with a gentle smile, putting a hand on the brown haired woman's shoulder, making her blink and turn her head.

"That's okay, Yuri. He's always like that." Rio said, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Oh." Yuri muttered, pouting her lips.

"I bet it would help if he wasn't such an ass, eh?" Shun asked, her cheek propped onto her palm, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

All three men stared at her and narrowed their eyes. What...?

"...Yes, it would." Rio said, looking up in though, raising her eyebrows and putting a finger on her cheek, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Byakuya stared at her, widening his eyes slightly while Kenpachi and Hitsugaya blinked. Did... she just agree? Rio intertwined her hands and rested her chin on them, resting her elbows on the table, narrowing her eyes with a smile.

"It would especially help in bed." Rio said, smiling widely, closing her eyes. "But since he's so serious, he never goes all out."

Shun and Yuri started laughing, the first slapping a hand to her head, both of them laughing loudly. They both grinned widely, which gained strange looks from everyone at the table, Byakuya still staring at the green eyed woman with shock.

Did she... just say that?

In front of other people?

He narrowed his eyes and looked straight ahead, clenching his hands on his lap. Hitsugaya also stared at the woman, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. He's never really known her, but it seemed really out of character of her that she would actually say something about her Captain like that. Kenpachi was already drinking, his eyes also narrowed. Shun laughing... in front of other people. It was rare she would actually do that.

"Speaking of sex," Shun said, holding a cup with it full of sake, a wide smirk on her face. "I can barely stand it when the Captain doesn't let me sleep." She said, closing her eyes, smiles on both of her friends' faces. "It's starting to irritate me, 'cause I think he may be losing his touch. I have to fake it sometimes."

The cup in the tall Captain's hand smashed into a hundred pieces, which gained the other Captains' attention. Both Rio and Yuri started laughing while Shun smirked, tipping her head back and taking a sip.

"How, 'bout you, Yuri?" Shun asked, looking at the smaller woman.

Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes. She would never talk about such a thing in public, so why ask? He glanced at Yuri, seeing her put a finger on her bottom lip, looking up in thought. She smiled widely and glanced at both of her friends.

"He's not good at it!"

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, clenching his hands and actually glaring at the woman.

All three of the Captains narrowed their eyes, hearing all three women laugh, clenching their hands.

"Shut up, Shun!" Kenpachi snapped, glaring at the woman, his upper lip curled.

She smirked widely, glancing at the Captain, narrowing her eyes as she raised an eyebrow. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. Why the hell were they acting like this? They never acted like this in front of them before, so why now? He glared at her, making her grin.

"Are you mad... 'cause I said you're starting to suck at fucking?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

He clenched his hands and glared at the woman, his reiatsu starting to rise to a dangerous level, a growling rumbling in his chest. Both of the other women covered their mouths and giggled, making both of the other men narrow their eyes. They were acting different.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring at all three women.

"I don't know." Yuri said, shrugging with a wide smile. "Maybe you're all here... because we want to tell you how we actually feel about you." She muttered, lowering her head with a dark smile, her hair covering her eyes.

All three men blinked and narrowed their eyes with suspicion, seeing the other two smile as well.

"Yes." Rio said, looking up with a gentle smile. "If you truly love me, Captain Kuchiki... then maybe you won't mind me actually telling you how I feel with the way you act sometimes, hm?"

Byakuya stared at the woman with a serious expression, clenching his hands tightly together.

"Yeah. How about it, Captain Zaraki? If you want me to at least stick around, then maybe you should at least hear me out." Shun said, shrugging with a wide smirk.

Kenpachi frowned and glared at the woman, people starting to move away from the rise of his reiatsu.

"Can I tell you how a feel, Shiro-chan?" Yuri asked, staring at the Captain with a wide smile.

Hitsugaya stared at the woman with a hard expression on his face, his mouth in a firm line, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed.

All three women smirked and narrowed their eyes.

-:-

Shun yawned loudly, walking into the courtyard, morning. Ah, she hated staying up all night. But if it meant spending time with her friends, it was all right with her. She put both her hands in her pockets and kept walking, a frown on her face, looking bored.

She just wanted to go to sleep for an hour so she could try and at least stay up all day. She closed her eyes and yawned, rubbing the back of her neck, opening her eyes and blinking as she stopped, looking up. She raised her hand with a smirk when she saw who it was.

"Captain Zaraki, already up?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

She paused and blinked, narrowing her eyes when she saw the serious look on the Captain's face. He looked tired. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, frowning in confusion, seeing that his jaw was tight and his eyes were narrowed. She tilted her head to the side slightly, looking around the courtyard, seeing that everyone was glaring at her. Her frown grew. What the hell was going on? She widened her eyes and jumped to the side, seeing a sword hit the ground, right where she last stood.

"Captain Zaraki! What the hell are you doing!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

Kenpachi looked up, giving the woman a cold look, making her widen her eyes and shiver. What the hell was going on? Why was he attacking her? He tightened his grip on his sword, curling his upper lip, standing straight.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Rio was walking into the courtyard of the sixth division, her head lowered, sighing. She was so tired! And she was always grouchy when she was tired. She opened her eyes, looking sleepy, heading for the building. She needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed once more with a smile.

She had stayed up all night with her friends and now she was so exhausted.

When she opened her eyes again she blinked and smiled when she saw the Captain of the sixth heading towards her. She closed her eyes and gave a smile.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, stopping and tilting her head.

When he didn't answer, she blinked and stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw his cold stare. She looked to the side and looked back at him, confusion in her eyes, seeing his emotionless look, seeing that he also looked tired.

When he still didn't say anything, she tried to reach out for him.

"Are you okay, Captain Kuchiki-"

She winced and widened her eyes when he grabbed her hand, preventing her from touching his face. He pushed her hand away roughly, making her widen her eyes and grab her hand, staring at him in shock.

"D-Did I do something?" Rio asked, her eyes wide.

He never touched her like that before.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

Yuri skipped into the tenth division courtyard, a wide smile on her face, boundless amounts of energy. She closed her eyes and grinned. She stayed up all night with her friends, talking and talking! But they weren't really the type to stay up all night. She kept on having to shake them to make them stay away.

She shrugged happily.

Oh, well!

She looked up and grinned widely, waving her arm.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, looking cheerful as always.

Hitsugaya walked towards her with a frown and narrowed eyes, his arms by his sides and his hands clenched. Yuri blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, seeing dark circles under the Captain's eyes, looking tired. She tilted her head.

"Is something wrong, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, stepping closer to the Captain.

Hitsugaya's jaw was tight, his eyes narrowed, giving her a cold stare, making her try to raise her hand and try to touch him. But what he said next made her widen her eyes.

"_Don't touch me._"

"Captain... Hitsugaya...?" Yuri muttered, lowering her hand, her eyes welling up with tears.

Hitsugaya gave her a glare, making her slowly take a step back, feeling her heart pound against her chest, swallowing hard. Why was he staring at her like that? Did she do something to make him mad?

"Your fucking attitude pisses me off." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman widen her eyes.

"...What?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you-"

"Always fucking pissed off. Always fucking yelling. And that's not all. When you yell at me, I want to attack you." Kenpachi growled, seeing the woman widen her eyes again. "Someone as weak as you shouldn't yell at me and threaten me. Do you know how that makes me feel? I want to attack you until you can't stand anymore!"

Shun parted her lips, her eyes wide, her arms by her sides.

"When you even yell at Yachiru, I want to swing my sword. When you talk to other men, even though you know I hate it, I want to attack the guy. And you annoy the hell out of me every single fucking day."

The black haired woman felt her eyes double in size, trembling slightly.

"And let me tell you this..." Kenpachi smirked widely and narrowed his eyes. "You aren't even good in bed."

Shun sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the Captain in shock.

"And... you aren't even strong."

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands, her shoulders shaking. Her vision clouded before closing her eyes tightly, opening them a second later, glaring at the Captain, her breathing ragged. He grinned widely, seeing her trembling, her hands shaking.

"I do not appreciate it when you talk to other men."

Rio blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, seeing the Captain glaring at her, confused. Why would he say that? He didn't say anything before. Why was he staring at her with such a cold look?

"I am disappointed in you that you have friends such as those two from the eleventh and tenth division." Byakuya said, seeing the woman widen her eyes. "I think you would be better off without them. I also don't appreciate that you put yourself in danger just because of those two. I dislike that you are always happy. You should show when you are mad."

Rio's eyes were wide with shock. He... hated her friends? Show when she's mad...? Why was he saying this?

"I absolutely hate it when you smile all the time. It is like you don't have any other emotion(Like he should be talking.), and it greatly annoys me. And another reason I am marrying you is to bear and heir for the Kuchiki clan. That is all my clan wants."

She parted her lips, staring at the Captain in shock.

"And... I absolutely dislike your appearance."

Rio eyes doubled in size, her eyes welling up with tears, staring at the Captain in shock while her hair blew to the side from the wind, not moving an inch. Byakuya continued to stare at her with a cold look.

"Your personality annoys me."

Yuri blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her Captain in confusion. Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes, seeing her eyes fill with tears, raising her arms until they were in front of her chest.

"When I try to work, you start to talk, which annoys me greatly. You are always smiling. You are always laughing, loud. I try to work but then you drag me outside and make me stop working. I try to tell you to quiet down, but you ignore me and continue to be loud. I am only able to have peace and quiet when you leave." Hitsugaya said, his hands clenched tightly.

Tears spilled over, Yuri's eyes wide, her lips trembling.

"Why-"

"When you're loud, I want to throw you out of the office. When you want watermelon, you constantly take me with you when I try to work. I am getting sick and tired of your personality, Hikari."

Hikari? Why was he calling her by her last name?

"I wish you were quiet, for once!"

All three women had their eyes wide, staring at their Captains in shock, seeing their cold looks. Tears rolled down both Rio and Yuri's faces while Shun narrowed her eyes and curled her lip back, clenching their hands. Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes.

A sound resonated in the sixth and tenth division courtyards, both Byakuya and Hitsugaya's heads turned, their eyes wide, Rio and Yuri's hands raised. Their eyebrows were pulled together, tears continuing to roll down their faces, trembling.

"Is that how you feel about me?" Rio asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that all I am to you?" Yuri asked, trembling, hands clenched by her sides.

Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya turned their heads, their cheeks red, glaring at the women. Slowly, they both nodded, making both women widen their eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, all quiet. Both Captains sighed and opened their mouths to say something else, before both women yelled something that made them widen their eyes.

"_Then... I HATE YOU!_"

Rio said something to Byakuya, making him widen his eyes while Yuri pushed her Captain to the side, both running away from their Captains, tears rolling down their faces, running into the building and heading for the barracks.

Shun's eyes were narrowed, staring at her Captain, seeing his frown. She lowered her eyes to the ground, slowly putting her hands in her pockets, walking past the Captain and towards the building. She stopped a few meters from him, his head turned, staring at her.

"...Don't talk to me, Captain Zaraki." Shun said, her head lowered, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Don't come near me. Don't look at me. And don't even think of me. Because if you do," She turned her head, giving him a cold stare. "I'll kill you."

Kenpachi clenched his hands, narrowing his eyes. Shun stared at him for a few more seconds before turning, walking towards the building.

"I don't even know why I liked you. Guess I was being stupid." Shun muttered, her back slouched. "I always have bad luck."

An eye floating in the air stared at the woman, then looked towards the Captain.

The man watching narrowed his eyes with a smile, a chuckle leaving his mouth. He threw his head back and started laughing, staring at the screen, clapping his hands together with a bright smile.

"Perfect! The Captains told them how they really feel, and now the women hate them! This is just wonderful! Then I guess... I can continue on with my plan." He said, intertwining his hands and narrowing his eyes with a wide smile.

He stared at the screen, turning his head and staring at three people in capsules, seeing three identical beings like the three women he had just witnessed on the screen. He smiled widely.

"Shinigami... are so idiotic."

-:-

**A/N** Didn't I say there was going to be drama. =3 Well, it just went through the roof! But I'm going to say this... DON'T HATE ME! D: I asked people what they wanted to see and only one person gave me an idea and I went with it! It was a pretty good idea. =3

I want a cookie. :9


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **I'd like to thank

Zlorecile

ShatterTheHeavens

King of Stories

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

The Happy Emo

pinkbuddy36

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SwirlzSmile

Lunar Iris

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch. Please! Please, don't hate me! D: And yeah, as to the mistakes... I always make 'em, so yeah. As I said in the last chapter, I apologize for any mistakes, which I always make. Also... I am tired! D: And thanks to those that gave me cookies. =3 And, man! I'm on a roll with updating! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Shun blinked, staring at her two friends, who both called her at the same time, standing in the eleventh division. Rio and Yuri stared at their friend, trembling slightly, their arms by their sides. The green eyed woman hiccuped, closing her eyes and swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, staring at her friend with a sad look. The brown haired woman swallowed the saliva that formed in her mouth, her eyes red, her arms shaking by her sides. The black haired woman narrowed her eyes, staring at the two.

"What?"

She widened her eyes when they both jumped towards her and wrapped their arms around her, their shoulders shaking uncontrollably, sobbing loudly. Shun looked down, her eyes wide, eyebrows pulled together in their usual angry state. She looked up and around the courtyard, seeing people staring at them, some standing up curiously. She frowned and sighed, grabbing the both of her friends, all three disappearing.

When they reappeared on a building with no one around, Shun looked down with a deep frown, arms folded over her chest.

"Why are you two crying?" Shun asked, a deep frown on her face.

Rio shook her head, falling to her knees, her arms wrapped around the taller woman's legs, tears rolling down her face. Yuri trembled, no longer crying loudly, but tears still rolling down her face, her lips trembling and eyes closed tightly. They started talking, Shun frowning in confusion when she couldn't make out a word.

"A-And then he... he said he-"

"I-I-I don't know why he... he..."

Both Rio and Yuri had released their friend, on their knees, their heads lowered and their shoulders shaking. Their eyes were closed tightly, tears still rolling down their faces, whimpering. Shun stared at them, slowly tilting her head, narrowing her eyes.

"...Huh?"

-:-

All three Captains were in their offices, two of them _trying_ to do paperwork while the other glared at the wall. They closed their eyes with irritation, remembering that night the day before, the night those three told them how they really felt.

_The Night Before_

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes, staring at the green eyed imposter with a serious, kind of pissed off look.

"What do you mean by, telling us how you actually feel about us?" Hitsugaya asked, the same look on his face, a scowl on his face.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Kenpachi asked, a deep frown on his face, glaring at the three women.

"It means exactly what we're saying." _Rio_ said, closing her eyes with a smile.

All three women inwardly smirked and narrowed her eyes. Gray eyes stared at the screen, widening his eyes with a wide smile, sitting straight. This was wonderful! If things turned out exactly how he planned, then he could do whatever he wanted. He smiled.

"What I'm saying is that I hate your personality, Captain Zaraki." _Shun_ said, staring at the tall Captain with a wide smirk. "But that shouldn't bother you, right? I'm just a weak woman, after all."

Kenpachi frowned.

"What do you mean by my personality?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the woman with a cold look, feeling the need to attack her with what she was saying in front of the others.

"I mean your rugged nature. Always attacking other men that so much as look in my direction. It's like I have no freedom." _Shun_ said, folding her arms over her chest with a deep frown. "And quite frankly, the way you always have to tease me pisses me off. And when I tease you, you get mad and start pouting like a little kid."

"I don't pout!" Kenpachi snapped, a deep growl rumbling from his chest.

"And that! Every time you snap at me pisses me off! Jeez. What the hell's with that?" _Shun_ asked, frowning deeply.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes once more and growled, clenching his hands on the table, the wood cracking around his hands.

"Captain Kuchiki,"

_Rio_ leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table and intertwining her hands together, resting her chin on them and staring at the Captain from the sixth with a smile. Byakuya stared at her with a hard expression, his mouth in a firm line.

"I know you don't like it when people call you by your given name without a suffix, but please... it's getting annoying." _Rio_ said, narrowing her eyes with a wide smile. "I wish you could show _some_ emotion. Or are you unable to do a simple action? If you can't, then that is just pitiful. I also hate it when you brush people aside without so much as a glance."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, a sigh leaving her mouth with a smile as she shrugged, like she was giving up. Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"I wish you would loosen up."

"Captain Hitsugaya, I wish you would loosen up, too!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply.

"I mean, you don't smile much and you don't open up. Why? People say you have a stick up your ass, is that true?" _Yuri_ asked, tilting her head with a wide smile. "Can you pull it out so we can have some fun? I wish you could come out of your office and take a day off to relax." She fiddled with her fingers, her smile still on her face. "Or is relaxation not in your vocabulary?"

Hitsugaya jaw was set, closing his eyes with the sides of his mouth pulled downwards.

"I wish you were like Captain Kyoraku. At least he was fun."

He flinched and took a deep breath through his nose, breathing out with his mouth. Why was she saying this? What had he done? He couldn't have done anything to have made her mad, right? She was okay in the morning. So now, why was she being like this?

"Can you at least smile?" _Yuri_ asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Why are you being like this?" Hitsugaya asked, opening his eyes and giving the woman a cold look. "Why are you telling me, _us_, this! What had we done? We have not done a thing to deserve this treatment!"

All three women blinked and glanced at each other, smiles appearing on their faces. They looked up with wide smiles.

"_'Cause we don't know what to do in a relationship._"

"This is not what you are supposed to do in a relationship!" Hitsugaya snapped, slamming his hands on the table, glaring at the women. "Hurting the one you... love is not what you're supposed to do!"

"Heh... He really is a bitchy guy, eh?" _Shun_ asked, turning her head to stare at the other two with a smirk. "Same with the other two. Complaining that we told them the truth."

"I know. I don't see anything wrong." _Yuri_ said, turning her with an innocent look on her face, her eyebrows raised. "I just wanted to tell Captain Hitsugaya I think his eyes and hair are weird, that's all."

Hitsugaya flinched and clenched his hands, curling his upper lip and glaring at the woman.

"I just wanted to tell Captain Kuchiki that I find his attitude to be quite annoying." _Rio_ said, turning her head to stare at her friends with her eyebrows raised, a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to tell Captain Zaraki that he _is_ annoying." _Shun_ said, her cheek propped onto her palm, a bored look on her face.

Kenpachi and Byakuya narrowed their eyes, the first curling his upper lip and shaking in anger, glaring at the woman. Byakuya's mouth was in a firm line, hands clenched under the table, giving the green eyed woman a glare.

All three Captains paused when all three women stood up, their eyes closed, smirks on their faces. They slowly opened their eyes, giving the Captains smiles, seeing that all their eyes were narrowed. _Shun_ leaned close to the Captain of the eleventh squad, her eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face. _Rio_ smiled at the Captain of the sixth, her eyes soft. _Yuri_ grinned widely at the Captain of the tenth, her arms behind her back.

"If you're pissed," _Shun_ started, eyes narrowed.

"Then maybe tomorrow morning," _Rio_ said, looking up in thought with a bright smile.

"You can tell us how _you_ feel." _Yuri_ finished, giggling with a wide grin.

They all smiled and turned around, heading for the exit, all three Captains glaring after them, feeling anger course through their bodies, trying to control their breathing. Kenpachi hit the table and cursed loudly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The other two were trying to control their anger and not make a scene.

Outside, all three walked into an alley, hiding in the shadows, smirks on their faces.

"_That must have done it. If I am correct, they will do what I requested._" All three of their voices melded into each other, their eyes narrowed with smiles on their faces. "_And when they do that... they won't know what hit them._"

They all chuckled darkly, all turning into particles and heading for the sky, disappearing.

_Present_

All three Captains closed their eyes with irritation. What confused them was that they were all mad. Rio and Yuri had started crying while Shun threatened. They frowned in confusion, their hands clenched tightly with their knuckles white.

But...

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, staring straight ahead with narrowed eyes, his mouth in a firm line. He still loved her and yet she said she hated him. She also said something else.

Rio... called off the wedding.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and stared at the desk, his brush held loosely in his hand, staring at the desk with dull eyes. He loved Yuri, he really did. But then she had said those things and he told her how he felt.

And now... she hated him.

Kenpachi glared straight ahead with a hard expression. Even though he was pissed, he still wanted to go see Shun, but the shocked look she gave him when he told her how he felt made him feel like shit.

Now she threatened him that she would kill him if he so much as thought about her.

They all sighed out of irritation once more, having no clue of what to do.

-:-

"WHAT?"

Shun stared at her two friends with shock, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. Rio and Yuri stared at the roof surface, their eyes red and puffy, showing that they had just finished crying. They sniffled and wiped their eyes, glancing at her friend. Shun gave them pitied looks and sighed.

"I... I don't even know why he said that." Rio said, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I... _trusted_ him. And he said... he hated how I looked, how I acted towards others... and... I just got angry when he started saying those things."

Shun and Yuri gave her pitied looks, the brown haired woman lowering her head and furrowing her eyebrows. She sniffled once more and closing her eyes, lightly shaking her head.

"Captain Hitsugaya... Captain Hitsugaya said he hated my personality. He said he hated it when I was always loud, always smiling, always cheerful. He said I was too loud and that the only time he ever got peace and quiet was when I left. He... He said I was annoying." Yuri said, closing her eyes tightly as her shoulders started shaking, covering her eyes with one of her arms.

Shun stared at the two of her friends, a deep sigh leaving her mouth.

"Fuck. Well, that's..."

Shun couldn't finish. She didn't know _how_ to finish. It was true that she admired her Captain, but she still had no idea what love even was, so she couldn't relate to how these two felt.

"D-Did... you Captain say something to you?" Rio asked, wiping her eyes and staring at her friend with a sad, very sad look.

"Ah, he insulted me, too." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then... why aren't you sad?" Yuri asked, sitting with her legs folded and her hands on her lap, her eyebrows furrowed with sadness written all over her face.

"I never... loved him in the first place. I'm pissed, but I should just move on." Shun said, turning her head and looking in the distance, a deep frown on her face.

"...I wish I was like you." Rio said, a laugh leaving her mouth as she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

Shun blinked and glanced at her.

"I wish I was like you, too, Kitty." Yuri said, closing her eyes with a smile, the same expression on her face the same as her other sad friend.

"...No, I don't think you'd want to." Shun said, giving her friends a blank look.

Rio and Yuri continued to smile, their eyebrows furrowed, making their friend blink and raise an eyebrow questioningly, confusion written all over her face.

"We... wanted to be strong like you for a long time, Shun." Rio muttered, giving her friend a sad look.

"You're my idol, Kitty." Yuri said, giving her friend a wide smile.

Shun blinked.

"Really?"

Both Rio and Yuri paused, giving their friend blank looks. Did she really not know? Shun shrugged, answering their unasked question. They all stayed quiet, staring off in distances, not knowing what to do. Rio narrowed her eyes and stared at the surface.

"Why... did they all say such things to us... on the same day?" Rio asked, glancing at her friends with a curious gaze.

"Yeah... I was also thinking that." Shun muttered, her eyes narrowed, laying back with a sigh.

"Why would they say such mean things on the same day, at the same time?" Yuri asked, tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows with confusion. "It doesn't make sense."

Shun shrugged and closed her eyes while Rio shook her head, not knowing.

They stayed quiet once more, all thinking. But then Yuri had said something that made Rio look at her with shock and Shun's eyes snap wide open.

"Can you sing to us, Kitty?"

"Wha- What the fuck do you mean _sing_? I can't sing!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, shaking in anger.

"What about that time you sang that lullaby when you thought we were sleeping in the Rukongai?" Yuri asked, tilting her head with a wide smile on her face, her eyes still red.

Shun blinked, her eyes wide.

She scoffed.

"I can't sing."

She laid back down with her arms spread out.

Yuri pouted while Rio closed her eyes with a sad smile, patting her friend's shoulder sympathetically. Shun opened her eyes and stared at the sky, mouth in a firm line. All were thinking the same thing. Why _did_ their Captains say such hurtful things... and on the same day?

It didn't make any sense.

They all sighed at the same time.

"...I can't sing."

-:-

Shun was walking down the street with her arms by her sides, stopping and frowning, turning her head, seeing both her friends following her. Both Rio and Yuri gave her grins, making her frown grow.

"Why are you following me?"

"Well," Rio muttered, looking to the side with a nervous smile. "We were wondering... if maybe... you could share your room with us tonight?"

"Please?" Yuri asked, giving her friend a pleading look. "I don't want to go back to the tenth division."

Shun growled and glared at them.

"Fine. But-"

"YAY!"

Shun widened her eyes when Yuri jumped on her, hugging the life out of her and rubbing her cheek against her own. Rio smiled sadly, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want to go to the sixth division. That would mean she might run into her Captain.

Curses were heard from the angry woman, her friends following her to the eleventh division.

When they made it, Shun frowned deeply, seeing people turn their heads and smirk at her. She narrowed her eyes. Why the hell were they staring at her like that? Rio and Yuri followed her, staying close to her, their eyebrows furrowed. The only times they felt safe was when their friend was near.

They had to yelp when they walked into their friend.

Shun grinned widely, seeing something white running towards her. Both Rio and Yuri looked around her, smiling when they saw their friend's cat running towards them. Yukiko. The white cat jumped and landed gracefully on Shun's shoulder, rubbing it's body against her face.

"It's amazing that cat isn't afraid of you." Rio said, smiling softly, though she still looked sad.

"That's because Kitty's _like_ a cat!" Yuri yelled, smiling brightly.

Shun frowned and turned her head, glaring at her two friends. They grinned, making her roll her eyes and continue on their way. They walked through the halls of the eleventh division, heading for the barracks. Once they found Shun's room, they walked in, Rio and Yuri blinking.

"...We rarely come to your room, Shun." Rio commented, looking around the small room with a smile.

"It's so clean!" Yuri yelled, jumping on her friend's bed and laying down, cuddling under the covers.

Shun frowned while Yukiko jumped off her shoulder and onto her bed, laying down and staring at everyone with blue eyes, almost looking like it was smiling. Shun put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Shun asked, looking at both her friends curiously.

"Can I... have watermelon?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows sadly, remembering what her Captain had said.

"Can I have bananas?" Rio asked, giving her friend a sad smile.

"Having fruit for dinner? All right." Shun said, shrugging. "I'll be right back."

She turned around and slid the door open, walking out. Yuri and Rio glanced at each other and smiled, their features saddening. Yuri started petting Yukiko, her head lowered. They were still too sad to try and act happy around their friend. And if they knew their friend well enough, which they did, they knew that she already knew that they were putting up an act.

"Captain Kuchiki said he didn't like how you looked?" Yuri asked, looking up and tilting her head curiously.

Rio stiffened before nodding with a sigh.

"Why would he say that?" Yuri asked, seeing the woman shrug lightly. "I think you look beautiful, Rio!" She yelled, smiling brightly, seeing her friend look up and give a small blush.

"Thank you, Yuri." Rio said, giving her friend a smile. "I'm... I'm still not sure why he said that. I'm so confused."

"Like when you were trying to figure out why he started paying attention to you?"

"Yes."

"...Captain Hitsugaya said he didn't like that I was... loud. But maybe Kitty's right. Maybe... we should just move on." Yuri said, looking up with a sad look. "We still don't know what to do since we're in love, but maybe moving on is the answer?"

"...Maybe." Rio said, sitting around her friend's table and staring at the floor.

"Maybe... we should go back to acting like we normally do? Just... try to stay out of Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki's way." Yuri said, nodding with a small, sad smile. "Huh?"

"Yeah." Rio said, staring at her friend with a smile.

"...Rio?"

"Yes?"

"Does your... chest hurt?" Yuri asked, looking down and putting a hand to her chest, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Rio looked down at her chest.

"Yes." Rio said, nodding with a confused expression.

_Maybe it's yer hearts that hurt, eh?_

Rio frowned and glared straight ahead, recognizing that voice from anywhere. She should. Since it was her zanpakuto. She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding not to argue with her zanpakuto. Yuri stared at her friend and furrowed her eyebrows.

Rio looked awful.

Her eyes were red, but they weren't worse like before, her hair was tangled, and her face looked so sad. Yuri lowered her head with a sad look. She could only wonder how she looked. She heard purring, looking down and smiling when she saw Yukiko look at her, looking like she was smiling. It looked so weird!

Both women blinked, including the cat, hearing a commotion and looked towards the door.

"Get the fuck away from me! What? No, I fucking won't! Shit! Can't you hear me? Get lost, you fucking idiots!"

The door slid open, Shun quickly walking in and sliding the door shut behind herself, holding an arm full of fruit, a deep frown on her face. Rio and Yuri stared at her with wide eyes, quietly asking what that was. Shun frowned and put the fruit on the table.

"Bastards... hounding me." Shun said, standing up straight while she cracked her neck. "Saying that since the Captain's not interested in me anymore, they could try and get me to go to bed with them."

"Doing what?" Yuri asked, her eyes wide.

"Ah, you know." Shun said, sitting around the table with a deep sigh. "But I swear, if someone else asks me if they could have sex with me, I'm gonna beat 'em until they can't stand anymore."

"Wow... Well, it's a good thing you aren't weak, hm?" Rio asked, giving her friend a smile. "And you're taking this a whole lot better than us."

Shun grunted, nodding to the fruit. She gave Yuri a blank look when she saw her already digging in with a bright smile. She rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple, taking a bite.

She inwardly scoffed.

Taking it better than them?

Hell, she was feeling like shit. That bastard was the first guy to ever make her feel something and then he goes and says he hated how she's always angry, which she is twenty-four seven. She frowned deeply. She was thinking the same thing as Rio and Yuri, all three eating while conversing with each other.

What the hell was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

ShatterTheHeavens

The Happy Emo

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SwirlzSmile

pinkbuddy36

Black Cat Angel

Lunar Iris

for reviewing. I apologize for any mistakes! And I updated two days after the last update! D: Just... wow. Amazing, on my part, again. Only several more chapters before something real _big_ happens! =D And once again... don't hate me! D:

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Rio and Yuri sat beside each other, still in Shun's room, their heads lowered and their legs pulled up to their chests. They didn't want to go out. Their friend had left early in the morning with her cat, saying she was going to train. They were still too sad, even though they said they were going to move on and try to forget their Captains. Why was it so hard to forget about them?

"Rio... my chest still hurts." Yuri said, looking at her friend with a sad expression on her face.

"Mine, too." Rio muttered, putting a hand to her chest.

The green eyed woman looked up, her features darkening, making Yuri widen her eyes and inch away from her. Her eyes filled with tears comically, wondering why Rio looked so mad. And why was out green eyed friend mad? Simple.

Kaen Hebi.

As usual.

_Leave me alone, Kaen Hebi. I'm depressed._

_No shit. Listen Princess, when someone dumps ya, ya either gotta be all depressed and eat chocolate an' shit, or... get pissed._

_What?_

_I'm sayin' either be depressed or pissed. Princess, Bya Bya said he hated how ya looked. Seems ta me that the answer is obvious on what ya should do._

Rio paused and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Get mad? Or get depressed? How would Kaen Hebi even know about this? She stared into space, thinking over her zanpakuto's words.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rio narrowed her eyes dangerously, clenching her hands, curling her upper lip. How dare he say he hated how she looked! She didn't care how she looked, but then he had the nerve to say she looked weird! And after all those years of devoting herself to him! She ground her teeth together.

Yuri blinked when she stood up, looking at her friend curiously.

"Come, Yuri!" Rio growled, her hands clenched by her sides, turning her head to give a dark, dark, dark expression to her friend, making her smaller friend widen her eyes. "We're going to get advice from Shun!"

Rio stomped over to the door, Yuri slowly standing up with an unsure look on her face.

"What kind of advice?" Yuri asked, eyebrows furrowed, kind of worried.

Rio's hand was on the door, turning her head, her eyes wide with rage and dark circles under her eyes, making Yuri scream while crying comically.

She looked scary!

"We're going to get advice... on expressing out anger!"

-:-

"You wanna express your anger?" Shun asked, her eyebrow raised and her sword resting on her shoulder, Yukiko sitting on the wall while watching.

"Yes." Rio said, nodding with a determined expression.

Shun blinked several times and frowned, turning her head to stare at Yuri, seeing the brown haired woman give her a nervous grin. The childish woman shrugged, making the woman's frown grow, looking back at her other friend.

"Well, Rio, you can just express your anger now. You don't need me to-"

"But you're the master at being angry!" Rio yelled, grabbing the front of her friend's robes and shaking her.

"WHAT?" Shun yelled, stopping her friend and grabbing the front of her friend's robes and lifting her in the air, an obvious twitch in her eye. "The fuck's that supposed to mean!"

"It means you are... always angry, Kitty." Yuri said, shrugging. "Can you put Rio down? She looks mad."

Shun stared at her friend and frowned in confusion, glancing at her other friend, widening her eyes in shock when she saw the dark look in Rio's eyes. What the hell...? The sides of her mouth twitched, raising an eyebrow with amusement. She dropped her friend and threw her head back, laughing loudly, gaining everyone's, in the courtyard, attention.

Rio blinked and pouted her lips, sitting on the ground, glaring at her friend. She was serious! She turned her head, feeling a hand on her shoulder, seeing Yuri give her a smile and help her up. They glanced at their friend, seeing her hit the ground repeatedly, laughing too hard and practically crying. Shun immediately stopped and stood up, facing her friends with a smirk, sheathing her sword.

"You want to express your anger? That's fine with me." Shun said, waving her one of her hands with a large smirk and the other hand on her hip. "Yuri, are you in or out?"

"Uh... um..." Yuri glanced at her green eyed friend, sighing. "I'm in."

"Okay." Shun said, grinning widely. "First... you gotta get pissed off from whoever or whatever the hell's getting you mad!" She yelled, a wide maniacal grin on her face, raising one of her hands with a crazy look in her eyes.

Yuri furrowed and turned her head, seeing Rio nod with a pout on her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

She had a bad feeling.

The Captain of the eleventh division, Kenpachi Zaraki, watched from the porch, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed dangerously, seeing a large smirk on Shun's face, talking animatedly to her friends, making hand signals and glancing at her friends every now and then to make sure they were watching.

That bitch.

She didn't look pissed or sad at all.

He frowned and growled, glaring at her, remembering those things she said. He unfolded his arms and put his hands on the railing, glaring at the woman, curling his upper lip. People walking by would freeze when they saw the dark look. But the wood around his hands cracked when he saw her grinning.

She looked too damn happy!

Yachiru furrowed her eyebrows, watching from inside the division, seeing the Captain's reaction and glancing at Shun. What had happened between both of them?

-:-

"I hate you Byakuya Kuchiki!" Rio yelled, stomping her feet and yelling to the skies.

"I hate _you_ Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms and glaring at the clouds that passed over.

Shun stared at them with a blank look, sitting down near them, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. Why the hell would Rio suddenly go to her and ask her for advice on getting angry? Damn insulting towards her. It's not like she was _always_ mad.

She snickered.

Ah, yeah. She could tell she was lying to herself.

"Shun! What next!" Rio yelled, glaring at her friend and hyperventilating.

Shun blinked and stared at her friend.

_Shit. She looks pissed._

_I agree._

_What do I do, Tora no Yuki?_

_Asking me for help? I'm honored._

_Shut up._

_Well, if you are referring to your problem with your Captain, then-_

_NO!_

Shun growled, glaring straight ahead, clenching her hands. Like hell she was ever thinking about that asshole! She would rather.. get _kidnapped_ or something than think of that bastard!

_Then I suggest just telling your friends to confront their Captains._

_Any... Any better plans?_

_Well... I suggest telling them to cause havoc._

_Havoc?_

_You know... what you usually do when you are angry. You know, when you get that unbelievable urge to gouge-_

_I get it!_

Shun sighed and pushed herself up, cracking her neck and giving her friends a deep frown, seeing their eyes narrowed and hands clenched, waiting for their next instructions. She stretched her arms over her head, eyes narrowed, staring at their sky for several moments. Rio and Yuri blinked, glancing at each other. They widened their eyes, a few strands of their hair flying to the side, turning their heads, seeing that Shun's sword was unsheathed, her eyes narrowed.

A large smirk spread across her face, swinging her sword several times, Rio and Yuri trying desperately to dodge her attacks. People looked up from their lounging, some of them perking up and grinning, some even standing up and cheering.

"C'mon, kick their asses, Masuyo!"

"You can get 'em!"

Rio unsheathed her sword and blocked the attack from her friend, her eyes wide, staring at her friend with a questioning gaze. Shun grinned widely, understanding immediately shining in both of Rio and Yuri's eyes.

She was asking them to release their anger out on her.

They narrowed their eyes, Yuri quickly unsheathing her sword, both her and Rio swinging their swords while Shun moved this and that way, dodging their attacks with ease. She widened her eyes when one of them managed to get her right cheek, her eyes snapping to the side, seeing blood on Yuri's sword.

Excitement shined in her eyes, stabbing her sword in the ground, making both her friends blink, and punched their abdomen, making them widen their eyes and cough violently, saliva flying out of their mouths. Rio grunted and narrowed her eyes, quickly grabbing Shun's arm before she flew away and threw her into the air. The black haired woman smirked and flipped in the air, pointing her hand at her friends, making them widen their eyes.

"Hado-"

She narrowed her eyes when Yuri appeared behind her, kicking her back and sending her to the ground. Shun twisted her body and landed on the ground, a large grin on her face. Rio and Yuri jumped towards her from two sides, making her chuckle darkly, seeing them smirk and swing their swords. Shun put her hands on the ground, kicking her legs out, hitting Rio's stomach, sending her flying into a wall, and jumping in the air to kick the side of Yuri's head, sending her crashing into a tree.

Shun started laughing, a smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me that's the best you both can do?"

She widened her eyes, blood spurting from both her shoulders, her eyes snapping to her left shoulder. She looked behind her, seeing Yuri standing a little far off with her back facing her. Her eyes looked forward, seeing Rio standing with her back also facing her. She smirked. Rio and Yuri turned, jumping towards their friend, swinging their swords, seeing Shun jump to the side. They were about to follow her before widening their eyes, seeing Shun grab her sword.

Shun grinned widely and pointed her sword at them, a lazy look in her eyes.

"Imagine me as those bastards that pissed you off." Shun said, seeing both women blink. "Think about those words they said to you. Think about the cold look in their eyes while they said it. Think about to anger and sadness that swelled inside of you. Concentrate on the anger and let it out!"

Both Rio and Yuri blinked several times, soon narrowing their eyes dangerously, remembering those hurtful words exactly and how their Captains looked while they said it. Simultaneously, they visioned Shun as Byakuya and Hitsugaya, tightening their grips on their swords, seeing those cold looks that were in their eyes. Shun smirked when she saw both of them bend their knees and glare at her.

They ran towards her and jumped in the air, their eyes narrowed and their orbs small with their anger. Shun narrowed her eyes and smirked, holding up her sword, blocking both attacks. She winced. Shit. They were more powerful when they were pissed.

-:-

Ichigo was doing paperwork, his elbow propped on the desk and resting his cheek on his palm, staring at the forms with a lazy expression on his face. Hisana was playing with a stuffed rabbit with a bright smile while Isshin drew a picture. Just as he was about to sign his name, widening his eyes slightly, feeling pressure on his shoulders, recognizing those reiatsu.

He looked up, turning his head in the direction of the eleventh division.

That was Shun, Rio, and Yuri. Was Shun training them? No... Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Something felt different. He stood up, making his way towards the door.

"Dad."

He paused and turned his head, seeing both Isshin and Hisana staring at him. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, seeing a blank look on Isshin's face.

"Oops."

He walked over and picked Hisana up, nodding towards Isshin, seeing him nod and stand up. They made their way down the hall, the two year old baby looking up and staring at her father questioningly. Once they were outside, Ichigo used shunpo, glancing back to see that Isshin was keeping up.

He was only five yet he was able to keep up.

Just amazing.

After five minutes they made it, Ichigo widening his eyes when he saw the condition Shun was in. Blood was dripping down the side of her head, one of her sleeves were ripped off, one of her arm bands were gone, and she was panting heavily. He turned his head, his eyes growing a little wider, seeing that both Rio and Yuri looked almost in the same condition.

What was going on?

Their training sessions were never like this.

"What's going on?" Isshin asked, a blank look in his eyes, looking bored. "They look like crap."

"Isshin!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the little boy. "Rukia will kill me if you use that word again!"

He snapped his attention to the fight when he saw both Rio and Yuri jump towards Shun, their swords held tightly in their hands, seeing the black haired woman smirk and raise her sword. Hisana started cooing, reaching out to the woman.

"Aunt Shu!"

Shun blinked and turned her head, looking in their direction, seeing the baby smiling brightly. The black haired woman widened her eyes slowly, staring at the baby with a curious expression.

"Stop!" Shun yelled, resting her sword on her shoulder, turning her head, seeing both her friends blink and stop. "I think that's enough letting your anger out today." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But-"

Shun nodded her head to the side, making Rio and Yuri direct their attention to where she nodded, only to widen their eyes when they saw Ichigo walking towards them with a scowl, Isshin and Hisana standing by the wall, watching curiously. Both women jumped and hid behind their taller friend, their eyes wide with nervousness.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked, glaring at all three women.

"Ah, they wanted to let out their anger." Shun said, pointing behind her with a bored look on her face.

"Let out their anger...? And that means wrecking the eleventh division courtyard?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the woman. "What if Kenpachi gets mad at you? Then you're going to be mad and then-"

"Don't. You. Ever. Mention him. In front of me... again." Shun growled, a very dark, very angry look in her eyes.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide with obvious fear and confusion. "Why?"

"'Cause Masuyo an' the bastard had a little fight before."

Ichigo and the others blinked, turning their heads, Shun instantly frowning when she saw both Grimmjow and Nnoitra standing a couple meters from them, both grinning widely. Shun growled and glared at them, turning her head to stare at the Captain with a glare.

"A fight?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrow raised. "What fight? Why are you mad?"

"Don't you fuckin' hear rumors?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Ya see, Masuyo here, was told off by the bastard of a Cap'n. Zaraki started tellin' her he hated her this, he hated her that. Man, when he was done, I was sure she woulda killed him on the spot."

Ichigo frowned in confusion, turning his head to stare at the woman. Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't the only one told off." Shun said, pointing back towards her two friends. "Their Captains also told them what they hated about them. And man, were they some serious stuff."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, making everyone in the courtyard freeze, including the ex-Espada. He motioned all three women to follow him, making them blink and glance at each other before looking back at him.

"Come with me." Ichigo ordered, turning around, heading for his two kids. "I'm going to call the fourth division for you three."

All three women shivered and glanced at each other with scared looks, making Grimmjow and Nnoitra grin with amusement written all over their faces.

-:-

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled, staring at the three women in shock. "Y-You mean Byakuya actually said- and Kenpachi- and Toshiro... w-why would they... wha... why would-"

"Calm down, Strawberry." Shun said, rolling her eyes, sitting in a chair with the baby girl in her arms.

When Hisana giggled and squealed, Rio and Yuri turned their heads, smiling widely when they glanced at their friend, seeing her frown and glare at them. Ichigo breathed out, shaking his head and putting a hand to his forehead, his eyes wide.

"But... _why_ would they tell you this?" Ichigo asked, sitting up and staring at the woman curiously.

"I don't know." Rio said, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I mean... they're crazy about you three." Ichigo said, looking up, seeing sad looks on the... nicer women and a glare on the angry one.

"...Don't say that again, Strawberry." Shun said, growling quietly. "Just the thought of that bas- Captain makes me want to go on a rampage and go and fu- murder him."

Everyone sent the woman questioning looks, wondering why she didn't finish "bastard", and "fucking". Shun frowned and gave them looks before glancing at the baby in her arms. They all nodded in understanding, Ichigo staring at his desk with concentration. It didn't make sense why their Captains would suddenly say... those things out of nowhere.

And when all three women would fight, the Captains would be there to watch. But when he got there, they were nowhere in sight.

What was going on?

"Ah, you little-"

He blinked and looked up, raising an eyebrow when Hisana had a handful of Shun's hair, the woman trying to get her to let go while both Rio and Yuri gave sad smiles. They had told him they wanted Shun to instruct them how to let out their anger, seeing as they were always happy, except Rio had one of those glares every once in a while.

"...I don't think I can ever imagine Shun as a mother." Rio said, her smile widening just a little.

"Shut up! Let go!" Shun growled, trying to get the baby to let go of her hair.

"That's her way of telling you she likes you." Isshin said, drawing a picture, not even looking up.

"Oh, jee. Thanks!" Shun snapped, turning her head to glare at the boy. "I'd hate to think what she would do if she _hated_ me! Let go! Dammit! C'mon! Please!"

That's when Hisana let go, making Shun sigh out of relief. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, lowering their heads, looking at the floor with sadness written all over their faces. They had let out their anger, but... why were they still sad? Wait. The only one they knew that had any experience in love was...

"Ichigo, can _you_ tell us what to do?" Rio asked, looking up and staring at the orange haired man with a questioning look.

"What-"

"You are in love with Rukia Kuchiki, correct?"

Ichigo's face turned red and stuttered. "Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Have you two been in fights?"

"Like you have no idea." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"How did you deal with it?" Rio asked, leaning forward with her brown haired friend.

Shun glanced at them and rolled her eyes, scoffing. Jeez. Love sick puppies. She must have said it out loud, because both Rio and Yuri turned their heads and glared at her.

"Well, since we fight almost all the time, we would make up and start being-"

"Love dovey." Isshin said, still not looking up.

"Isshin!"

"Oh." Yuri said, both her and her friend lowering their heads with sad looks on their faces.

"Well, Rio, Yuri... we never really told each other what we hated about the other." Ichigo said, giving both women pitied looks. "So, I can't really tell you how you can deal with this."

"...You'll figure it out eventually."

Everyone blinked and turned their heads, staring at Shun, seeing her holding Hisana up with a bored look. They stared at her with incredulous looks, their eyes wide. Was she... trying to cheer them up? Shun glanced at them and frowned.

"What? I'm just trying to make you guys stop acting so depressed." Shun said, shrugging. "We'll all eventually figure this out."

"Uh, Shun..."

"What?"

"I wouldn't do that." Ichigo said, shaking his head, glancing at Hisana.

"Why?"

"Because she gets sick when someone lifts her up high."

"So?"

"Well, she-"

Hisana threw up, making everyone widen their eyes and stand up, all glancing at Shun, seeing her eyes wide, staring at the ceiling, still holding Hisana in the air. Everyone made faces, seeing puke on... Shun's face. They stared at her quietly, ignoring Isshin's laughter, seeing a twitch in Shun's eye.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

Black Cat Angel

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

The Happy Emo

ShatterTheHeavens

Lunar Iris

for reviewing. Thanks. Another author's note at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

Shun, Rio, and Yuri sat in a courtyard, their heads lowered and their eyes narrowed, their mouths in firm lines. Rio raised her arm and showed it to her angry friend, making Shun frown when she saw the green eyed woman's arm bandaged. She rolled her eyes and faced in a different direction, making Rio pout her lips. Yuri's eyebrows were furrowed, her head lowered, still too sad about her Captain.

He was surely still angry.

She shivered and closed her eyes, remembering the cold look in his eyes when he last spoke to her. Was that how he looked at everyone else? Why had she not seen it? Was she so ignorant that she did not see it?

She raised her arms and put her hands on her head, pulling her hair, her eyes closed tightly, her upper lips curled, her teeth clenched tightly together. Why was she so ignorant of things? What had she done to make him mad? Why was he angry with her? She hadn't done anything! So why... why was he doing this to her? Why was he making her so confused? When she first met him...

When she first laid eyes on him, she thought he was so cute. So did a lot of people. But that's how she viewed him. That's all she thought of him. But then he after working with the lieutenant with her paperwork, she noticed that he started talking to her more. Then he asked her out. She was filled with happiness.

But now... after six years... she didn't know what she saw in him.

Was he always so cold? Was he always mean?

Tears rolled down her face, her shoulders shaking, her eyes still closed and her eyebrows drawn together. Why was she so ignorant? She always saw the good in some people... but maybe that was always her flaw. Tears continued to roll down her face and hit the ground, her hands clenched and pulling her hair. She jumped and looked up, feeling a hand on her head, seeing Rio stare at her sadly and give her a sad smile. Shun was also staring at her with a blank look, her eyes narrowed, her head turned slightly.

Rio said it was okay, rubbing Yuri's head, making her lips tremble. She jumped towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing loudly, Shun staring with an emotionless look, yelling why it was so hard.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows and held her friend, rubbing her head. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face as well, her arms trembling. She opened her eyes and turned her head, staring at Shun, seeing that she wasn't looking at them anymore. She furrowed her eyebrows and held Yuri tighter, saying that it was okay.

Why was all of this so hard?

The green eyed woman hiccuped, lightly shaking her head, trying to stop herself from crying. But it wasn't so easy. She and Yuri were so sensitive, so it didn't take much to make them cry. Why was Byakuya doing this? What had she done? She was doing nothing and then... he just came out of nowhere and said that she... saying he hated how she looked was just so... She closed her eyes tightly, her shoulders shaking. He was so cruel.

Shun stared at her friends with blank looks, seeing them sob quietly.

How pathetic.

Sure they were her friends, but how much were they going to cry over a couple of guys? It didn't make any sense to her? She was pissed that her Captain came out and said he hated how she's always angry, which is how she always is, but she wasn't going to run home and cry her eyes out. She would rather be experimented by that crazy bastard Kurotsuchi than cry over that fucking asshole.

She sighed deeply and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She should go back to the eleventh division to train. She turned around, about to tell both her friends, only to pause and stare back at them when she saw they were staring at her.

"...What?"

"Um... Shun," Rio said, tear streaks on her face, blinking several times. "There's, um... there's a butterfly near you."

Shun froze and slowly turned her head, her eyes widening when she saw a hell butterfly right near her head. She jumped and started running, then ducked behind her friends, covering her head. Both Rio and Yuri smiled sadly, amusement in their eyes. The green eyed woman held her hand out, the hell butterfly landing on her hand, Rio listening quietly to the message.

She blinked, a horrid expression on her face, both her friends staring at her questioningly.

"There's... a monthly meeting right now."

-:-

All the Captains stood in the meeting hall, Ichigo glaring at three particular Captains with a scowl on his face. He still couldn't believe that these guys told off Shun, Rio, and Yuri. They were sweet, besides one who was always angry, so why would they suddenly say such mean things out of nowhere? Bastards. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring right at Byakuya, seeing that his eyes were closed.

Stupid stuck up bastard... uncle of his kids... Ah, who cared? He was a bastard.

And now there was that monthly meeting and now all three women were coming to the room, and... ugh. It was too much. They were probably still too sad to even see their Captains. From what Shun told him, they had decided to sleep in their friend's room at the eleventh division. Which meant they probably haven't seen their Captains.

And now the Head Captain was getting mad because his friends were late.

He sighed and shook his head.

What was worse that after Hisana had puked on Shun, the angry woman started ranting and even started yelling at Hisana, which the baby only started laughing to. He had a weird daughter. And then all three women had left.

Where were they?

He looked up and towards the door, narrowing his eyes. Everyone turned their heads, seeing the doors open, everyone seeing all three women. Ichigo frowned. He felt sorry for them.

Rio and Yuri were looking at the floor with wide eyes, swallowing the lump that formed in their throats. Shun walked in with a deep frown, glaring straight ahead. Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya turned their heads, all glaring at the woman. At the same time, all three women bent down and bowed in front of the Captains of the Gotei thirteen.

"You are late." Yamamoto commented, looking kind of pissed, which is a very, very scary sight to behold.

"Uh, well," Shun stood up with a grin, rubbing the back of her neck, making the bell around her collar jingle. "I wanted to try and run a whole lap around the Seiteitei, so I took these two with me, and we didn't notice the time." She said, shrugging.

Rio and Yuri glanced at their friend, giving her blank looks. That was the best she could come up with? Shun glanced at them and frowned, glaring at them. She shrugged and bowed once more, rolling her eyes.

"Make sure it does not happen again."

"_Yes, Head Captain._"

All three women shivered. This old guy was the strongest shinigami. They dared not oppose him. They listened to the reports the other Captains had, all their heads lowered, keeping quiet. Rio was usually in the middle of them, Yuri was always on the left and Shun on the right. It seemed strange to Rio and Yuri that Shun didn't like being in the middle.

Rio swallowed hard, her eyebrows furrowed, knowing that her Captain was in the room, clenching her hands, screwing her eyes tightly shut. She could practically feel his glare on her. She bit her bottom lip to try and stay quiet, trying to ignore her Captain.

Yuri was in the same position. She stared at the floor with wide eyes, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, trying to keep her heart in check. But it wouldn't stop racing. She was so nervous being in the same room as her Captain. Try to ignore him, Yuri. _Try_.

Shun stared blankly at the floor, knowing she was in the same room as her Captain, but ignoring him all the same.

"We shall now dismiss the meeting for this month..."

Shun sighed happily.

"If I may say something,"

She frowned and cursed that clown bastard.

Kurotsuchi looked up with a wide smile. "I have been detecting a residue of reiatsu in the Soul Society."

"So?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

The other Captain glared at him.

"This is no ordinary reiatsu." Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "This reiatsu is from a hollow."

That's when everyone looked up and stared at him, including the three women.

"Hollow?" Ichigo asked, staring at the other Captain with a curious look.

"Yes, Kurosaki, hollows." Kurotsuchi said, glaring at the younger shinigami among them. "Unfortunately, this reiatsu only appears during a short amount of time, so I have no way to confirm if it _is_ a hollow."

"Maybe that's 'cause your equipment sucks." Shun muttered, a wide grin on her face.

"Do not think I did not _hear_ that, Masuyo!" Kurotsuchi snapped, turning his head to glare at the woman.

"Well, then explain to us how the hell a hollow's getting into the Soul Society, eh?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow with a wide smirk on her face.

"Shun!" Rio snapped, glaring at her friend.

"I _can't_ explain." Kurotsuchi said, keeping his glare on the woman. "How this hollow is getting into the Soul Society is no surprise, seeing as they appear in the Rukongai all the time. But this hollow was in the _Seireitei_."

Everyone widened their eyes, including Shun, staring at the Captain in shock. The Seireitei? There was no way a hollow could get into the Seireitei without shinigami knowing. Shun stood up, her eyes narrowed, staring at the Captain of the twelfth with a frown.

"How the hell is a hollow getting into the Seireitei?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no way of knowing." Kurotsuchi said, shaking his head. "It only stays for a short amount of time, so I cannot tell you."

Shun's frown deepened, staring at the floor with a concentrated look. Everyone stared at her before staring at the Captain of the twelfth once more, asking why would a hollow set foot in the Seireitei.

"Shinigami are their prime enemies. One would be stupid to go into enemy territory." Ichigo said, staring at the other Captain with a frown. "Why would one come here?"

"How did it come _in_ here?" Renji asked, a frown on his face.

"Interesting."

Everyone blinked and turned their heads, seeing Shun looking up with a smirk, her hand on her chin, her eyes narrowed. Shun chuckled darkly, narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted. A hollow getting into the Seireitei. This was amusing and interesting at the same time. The sides of her mouth went downwards. But it was also unsettling.

Why?

"Shun."

She blinked and looked down, seeing Rio giving her a nervous smile. She stared at her before looking around, seeing everyone staring at her. Shit! She bowed down once more, a deep frown on her face. Yuri giggled and smiled at her, making her glare at her.

"When I have more information, I will report to you, Head Captain." Kurotsuchi said, nodding to the oldest shinigami in the room.

Yamamoto nodded. "This meeting is dismissed."

Everyone started moving towards the door, all three women standing up, rushing towards the door. Rio and Yuri were practically running while Shun was being dragged by them. They had to leave, quick!

"Yuri."

The woman froze and slowly turned her head, seeing Hitsugaya walking towards her with a cold look in his eyes. She trembled, standing in one place, feeling hot. The cold look in his eyes made her feel cold and hot at the same time, remembering that when he last looked at her like that was when he told her he hated how she was always loud.

"What do you want?"

Hitsugaya stopped and narrowed his eyes at the same time Yuri blinked and looked up, seeing Shun standing in front of her. The black haired woman glared at the Captain, her mouth in a firm line, seeing the Captain give her a similar glare. She turned and grabbed Yuri's arm, pulling her away. Yuri smiled, jumping onto her friend's back, holding onto her tightly, hearing her friend curse. But what her friend said next made her sweat drop.

"That was _your_ Captain, right?"

Rio smiled and shook her head, turning around and continuing to walk, only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head. She widened her eyes and froze when she saw Byakuya staring at her. She stared at him and swallowed hard, her legs trembling, feeling fear course through her body. The Captain saw her look and narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth, seeing Rio flinch.

"Hey, Byakuya!"

He stopped and narrowed his eyes, turning his head, seeing Ichigo walking towards him with a grin. Rio felt herself relax and sigh with relief.

"Why are you talking to Rio?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrows with a curious look. "It's almost night, so I'm guessing that she doesn't have any duties right now?"

"Mind your business, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, glaring at the orange haired man. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, so it has something with telling Rio that you hate how she looks, huh?"

Byakuya widened his eyes slightly and turned his head, seeing that Ichigo was gone, feeling the woman in his grasp disappear. He turned his head, seeing Ichigo's arm wrapped around Rio's shoulders, leading her away. He narrowed his eyes and glared after him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rio said, smiling gratefully at the man. "I don't think I can face him at the moment."

"Ah, that's okay." Ichigo said, patting the woman's head. "But if you ever need help, just go to me, alright?"

"Yes." Rio said, nodding.

"Strawberry!"

Ichigo instantly scowled and turned his head, staring at Shun with a glare, seeing her smirk when she walked over to him, with Yuri on her back. Yuri jumped off her back and ran towards Ichigo, jumping onto him and giving him a hug. Shun rolled her eyes, about to walk towards them when she was suddenly pulled back, making her friends look up and stare at her. When Shun turned her head, she growled when she saw her Captain. She widened her eyes and grunted when he slammed her into the wall, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the taller man.

"Ah, I'm all right, Kurosaki." Shun said, her eyes narrowed, glaring at the Captain.

Ichigo scowled. She used his last name, which meant she was pissed. He may have not known her as long as her friends did, but it didn't take him long to know that when she used someone's last name, she was serious.

"What do you want, Captain Zaraki?" Shun asked, her legs dangling off the floor.

"I think you know what I want." Kenpachi said, glaring at the woman. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where have I been?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "I've been in the division. I've just been avoiding you. Because quite frankly, Captain Zaraki... I hate your guts so much that I don't want to have anything to do with you." She said, narrowing her eyes as her smirk widened.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes.

What he did next made everyone watching widen their eyes.

He punched her stomach, making her widen her eyes and cough violently as saliva flew out of her mouth. She cursed and closed one of her eyes in pain, grabbing his hand and pushing it away, falling to the floor and onto her knees, putting her hands on the floor. She coughed, holding her stomach.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, running towards her friend with her brown haired friend right behind her.

"Stay back!" Shun snapped, turning her head to glare at her friends, seeing them stop and stare at her worriedly.

She growled and tried standing up, her eyes screwed shut in pain. Shit! That hurt. Once she was up, she stumbled and held herself up, putting her arm on the wall, panting. She turned her head and glared at her Captain, seeing him smirking at her. She scoffed and closed her eyes in pain once more. She chuckled and opened her eyes to stare at her Captain, seeing him frown and narrow his eyes.

"I'm glad I want nothing to do with you. And why?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "'Cause that means I don't have to look at your ugly mug. It also means I can fool around with anybody I want." She said, pushing herself off the wall.

She walked down the hall, her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched tightly. Kenpachi glared after her while Rio and Yuri looked between them, soon running after their friend.

"Kenpachi, you stupid bastard!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the taller Captain. "I know you're mad at Shun for some damn reason, but don't you hurt her!" He yelled, glaring at his fellow Captain. "You, Byakuya, and Toshiro are pathetic!"

He turned and ran down the hall, hoping to find the women to see how Shun was faring, leaving behind three ticked off Captains.

-:-

"Fuck!"

Shun supported herself on the wall, throwing up, both her friends standing close to her with sad looks written on their faces. They held her hair back as she threw up, hearing her curse every time she would stop only to start throwing up again.

"Shit." Shun cursed, looking up with a deep frown. "He may like fighting with his zanpakuto, but he sure can pack a punch." She muttered, standing straight and wiping her mouth.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" Yuri asked, giving her friend a sad look.

"Yeah."

"That sure was rude of him." Rio said, glaring straight ahead, her mouth in a firm line.

"Ah, that's just him. He doesn't want anything to do with me... fine." Shun said, rubbing her stomach with a green look on her face.

"Shun!"

They all blinked and turned their heads, seeing Ichigo running towards them. Rio and Yuri gave him sad smiles, seeing him run towards them. Shun stared at him with a frown.

"Shun, are you oka-"

She threw up, making everyone jump.

"...That answers my question." Ichigo said, giving a blank look to the women. "Are you two okay?" He asked, looking at the other two women.

"Yes. Thank you, Ichigo." Rio said, nodding gratefully towards the Captain.

"Thank you, Ichi-kun." Yuri said, giving the Captain a grateful smile.

"That's okay." Ichigo said, waving his hand with a smile. "You okay, Shun?" He asked, giving the angry woman a disgusted look when he saw her nod and cover her mouth while looking green.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Shun said, sighing deeply.

She pushed herself off the wall, walking away from the other three, all three shinigami giving her a pitied look. They saw her kick the ground and curse, putting her hands in her pockets. Rio lowered her head with a sad look on her face.

"Thank you, Ichigo. But I need to go." Rio said, looking up with a sad smile.

"That's fine."

"Bye bye." Yuri said, waving sadly to the Captain, seeing him wave back.

Ichigo paused and lowered his arm, seeing the two women run towards their friend, closing his eyes and shaking his head. This was all so messed up. Why was this happening now all of a sudden?

And the one responsible for all that smiled behind a screen, having seen what the Captain did. He chuckled darkly and narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow and staring at the screen.

Going _exactly_... as he planned.

-:-

**A/N **ATTENTION! Well, I'm in a pickle. I just found out, thanks to _Black_ _Cat_ _Angel_ who notified me on the issue, that someone is reporting stories and having them deleted! So, I need to stop and think on what I need to do! If some of you know any great sites where I can upload my stories, that would be great. =D

Right now, I'm in a bad situation.

So, you know... might mean I might take a break trying to find a site to upload my stories.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

Princess-Lazy-Chan

ShatterTheHeavens

rosewhip889

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

RyuuRaiden

The Happy Emo

for reviewing! :D Thankies! And it's great to hear from you again, _RyuuRaiden_! =D I have yet to find a suitable site, but some people have told me of other sites. =3 I thank you. I will continue to update regularly, until you know... I get stuck. Like on my other stories. ( -.-)

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

-:-

"Out."

Rio and Yuri blinked, standing in the courtyard of the eleventh division compound, staring at their angry friend curiously. Shun frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes, glaring at her two friends, seeing them furrow their eyebrows in confusion, staring at her with a look that said they had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" Rio asked, staring at her friend with a questioning gaze.

"I want you two out." Shun said, arms folded over her chest and frowning deeply.

"Wha-"

"Out. Gone. Nowhere to be seen. You get what I'm saying? I'm saying... I NEED PEACE AND QUIET!" Shun yelled, glaring at both her friends, her eyes wide with rage. "I don't want to wake up during the night, listening to you two sobbing over two bastard Captains and making me stay up all damn night! I want me and Yukiko to sleep!" She yelled, shaking both of her friends.

"You want us to leave?" Yuri asked, her eyes growing large and filling with tears. "You mean... back to the tenth division? Where my Captain is?"

"YES!"

"B-B-But Shun!" Rio yelled in protest, staring at her friend in horror. "You _have_ to let us stay in your room!"

"NO! Rather than you two stay here and hide like a couple of weaklings, just go to your damn divisions and confront those bastards and leave me alone! If you don't want to confront those Captains of yours, just avoid them!" Shun yelled, shaking in anger. "Now go! I'm getting tired of you two being everywhere here! It's not exactly safe here." She said, looking around the courtyard and staring at some of the subordinates.

And their weird hair.

"But-"

"Look, Rio, Yuri... you either leave... or I'm going to chase you out of here." Shun said, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a deep frown.

Both Rio and Yuri stayed where they were, staring at her like she was bluffing. Shun stared at them with a blank look. They stared back at her with a look that said they didn't believe that she would chase them if they didn't leave.

Until she unsheathed her sword.

They turned and started running, crying comically and cursing their friend, making Shun smirk widely.

-:-

Both Rio and Yuri walked down the street, their eyebrows furrowed, worry written all over their faces. Going to their divisions, after two weeks. Not good. It was not good. That meant they might run into their Captains. The same Captains that said such cruel stuff to them. Tears ran down their faces comically. What were they going to do?

"I don't want to go back." Yuri said, staring at the ground with horror in her eyes.

"Me neither. It's too much." Rio said, closing her eyes and lowering her head with a sigh.

"Can I sleep at your division?" Yuri asked, turning her head and giving her friend a puppy eyed look, pouting her lips.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but that would mean meeting my Captain." Rio said, glaring straight ahead. "And he said he didn't like my friends."

"...Bastard!"

"Yuri!" Rio exclaimed, staring at her friend in shock.

The brown haired woman smiled brightly, making Rio stare and close her with a sigh, shaking her head with a smile. It was rare that Yuri would curse. And when she did, it would shock a lot of people. Both women felt anxious the closer they got to their divisions, especially Yuri, seeing as her division was right next to the eleventh. Anxiety was making her sweat and swallow the saliva that filled her mouth.

It was too much!

She closed her eyes and started crying her eyes out, making Rio jump and try to console her. But after she was done crying, they were in front of the tenth division, her eyes wide and nervousness was seen all over her face. Rio patted her shoulder with a reassuring smile, making Yuri smile back nervously.

Maybe she wouldn't see her Captain.

She nodded.

Yeah, she wouldn't see him. And after those hurtful words, he wouldn't want to see her. She nodded, walking confidently into the tenth division courtyard, Rio staring after her with a smile. She stopped, making the green eyed woman blink.

"I can't do it!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms and crying comically.

Rio sighed and sweat dropped.

"I wanna go and stay with Kitty!" Yuri yelled, wiping her eyes while crying.

"Yuri, when Shun says she wants us to leave... she means it." Rio said, giving her friend a pale look.

Yuri's lips trembled, staring at her friend with a pleading look. She took a deep breath and swallowed the saliva that filled her mouth, slowly nodding and turning around. Rio smiled sadly after her before walking down the street, heading for her division, and maybe make it to her room before she runs into anybody.

Yuri quickly walked through the courtyard, her eyes wide and alert, keeping an eye out for people, walking this and that way. She just hoped she didn't walk into anyone that would keep her and maybe make her run into the Captain. She grabbed her hair and ran down the courtyard, slipping off her sandals and running into the building, running down the halls and heading for the barracks. She couldn't run into her Captain. She couldn't!

"Yuri?"

She froze and turned her head, seeing the lieutenant standing next to her, holding a pile of paperwork. Yuri stared at her and gulped. Uh, oh. She stood straight and bowed down to the lieutenant.

"H-Hello, lieutenant Matsumoto." Yuri said, her eyes wide with horror.

"Yuri... where have you been?" Matsumoto asked, tilting her head to the side. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, I... I was with my friend." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Huh... well, the Captain's been angry more than usual, so I suggest you stay out of his way." Matsumoto said, smiling brightly at the smaller woman. "Sorry, Yuri-chan, but I have to deliver this paperwork. Bye!"

"Uh... Bye." Yuri said, waving to the lieutenant, her eyes wide with shock.

She didn't hear?

But everyone heard... right? She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Maybe not. She had no time to think about it. She had to make it to her room. She ran down the hallway, desperately trying to make it to her room. When she ran around the corner, she skidded, running full blast down the hallway. Just when she was about to make it to the barracks, a door opened, making her eyes widen abnormally large.

The office.

Just when it opened, she ducked around the corner, sensing the Captain's reiatsu come out. Oh, no! That was him! She closed her eyes tightly, hiding in the shadows. She opened her eyes and frowned, standing up. No! She had to ignore him!

She walked around the corner, gaining the Captain of the tenth division's attention, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya blinked and widened his eyes slightly. Yuri. He sighed, holding a pile of paperwork. He took a deep breath, looking up, about to talk to her, only to pause and widen his eyes when she walked by. He hasn't seen her in a while and she walked right by him, like he wasn't even there. He narrowed his eyes and turned.

"Yuri."

"I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but you must refer me as Hikari." Yuri said, her back facing the Captain, her voice cold.

"...Hikari, listen... I know what I said was mean,"

"I believe you mean cruel." Yuri said, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a firm line, glaring straight ahead.

"Yes... cruel... Yuri, I only replied to what you had said to me the night before I had told you how I-"

"Replied?" Yuri asked, turning around and staring at her Captain with a confused look. "What do you...? I must go, Captain Hitsugaya. Please excuse me." She said, turning and walking down the hallway.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, about to order the woman to go back until she disappeared, having used shunpo.

Yuri ran into her room and shut the door closed, her eyes wide and her eyebrows furrowed. Replied? The night before the incident? What was he talking about? She stared at her floor in confusion. What was he talking about?

She shook her head.

It didn't make any sense.

She looked up and sighed, sliding down the door and leaning against it, pulling her legs close to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees, her eyebrows furrowed and sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to be there. She blinked and looked up, furrowing her eyebrows. She sensed something... something familiar. What was that?

-:-

Rio stood just before the courtyard to the sixth division, her eyebrows furrowed and her head lowered. Why didn't Shun just let her and Yuri stay in her room for just a little longer? She was so mean! Shun just wasn't being mean... there was another reason she wanted them to leave. As she said before, they either confront their Captains or ignore them. And Rio was going to do the latter.

No way was she going to see that stuck up Captain of hers.

She pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes, glaring straight ahead. How dare he. Her expression darkened, a dark aura hanging over her head, making people stay clear away from her. She clenched her hands and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to stay calm. No such luck. Her heart was racing and she was sweating profusely.

Why couldn't Shun just let her stay at the eleventh division?

She made a fist and held it up, her eyes shining with determination. She started walking forward, only to stop and stand against the wall, outside the courtyard, sighing as she closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. She heard a snicker, making her frown and look up.

"Confused as ta what ta do, eh, Princess?"

"**Kaen** **Hebi**," Rio muttered darkly, her head lowered, her hair shadowing over her eyes. "I thought I... told you... NOT TO COME OUT OF MY INNER WORLD!" She yelled, turning around and glaring at the person that stood against the wall.

The snake like man grinned widely, showing his fangs, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted. Meet Rio's zanpakuto. And if some of you haven't noticed... he's a pervert. His red orbs stared at the woman, not looking peeved or even scared from her outburst.

"C'mon, Princess, ya know I don't easily get scared."

"Last week you started crying when-"

"That's different!" Kaen snapped, glaring at the smaller woman. "But other than all this crazy crap, since 'm yer zanpakuto, I know when yer scare-"

"I'm not scared." Rio said firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"Ya can't lie ta me, Princess." Kaen said, smirking widely. His features turned serious, narrowing his eyes, making the woman blink. "Rio,"

The woman blinked, widening her eyes. He used her name. He must be serious.

"What Byakuya Kuchiki said hurt you, dearly, but you are only being cowardly for not confronting him." Kaen said, not using his accent. "Rio, I'm not only saying this as your zanpakuto, but as someone who knows you the best. Please confront Byakuya Kuchiki. Not confronting him is only making you seem like a coward."

Rio stared at her zanpakuto, her eyes wide slightly, seeing him start to disappear. She sighed and closed her eyes, walking into the courtyard of the sixth division, her eyes closed tightly. Why was it that when her zanpakuto would be so serious sometimes, that she would listen to him? She opened her eyes and walked straight ahead, deciding to head for her room.

If she ran into Byakuya, she would simply brush him aside, then run.

She nodded with a small smile on her face, her heart pounding hard against her rib cage. If she saw Byakuya, the man that said he hated how she looked, she would...

KILL HIM!

Rio narrowed her eyes dangerously, walking into the sixth division building, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Her mouth went down a few inches, her eyebrow twitching, her knuckles cracking from how hard she was clenching them. Everyone was right. He was a bastard!

She pouted her lips, walking down the hallway, heading for her room in the barracks. A dark aura hovered over her head, keeping everyone away from her, all looking pale. When Rio wanted to look mean, she _looked_ mean. Dark circles were under her eyes, a dark smile spreading across her face. Shun must have done something to her, because she was visualizing she tied Byakuya up and was about to beat him.

She chuckled, only to jump and scream when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned, glaring at whoever scared her, only to widen her eyes and freeze when she saw the person she was day dreaming about.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Rio,"

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki,"

The Captain blinked, staring at the woman curiously, seeing that her head was lowered with her hair covering her face.

"But... you have to call me Sachiko from now on." Rio said, looking up with a dark look on her face.

Byakuya stared at her blankly. Rio stared back at him with a cold look, shrugging off his hand and walking down the hallway. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and reached out, grabbing the woman's wrist.

"Rio, I-"

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I haven't been here in two weeks and I must clean my room." Rio said, pulling her wrist out of his grip. "Please call me when I have work to do." She said, walking down the hallway, not even giving him a second glance.

Byakuya stared after her, closing his eyes and breathing out of his nose. He turned and started walking down the hallway.

Rio walked down with a smile on her face, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. She was so nervous. But at least she told him off! But she felt bad, but he said he hated how she looked and that's what he got! She stopped and blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. What was that just now? She looked up and around the division.

-:-

Shun laid on top the roof of the eleventh division, staring at the sky with a blank look. Shit. That bastard punched her so hard it left her throwing up outside. She pitied anyone who had to clean that up. But... She raised a hand and rested it against her chest, narrowing her eyes. What was this pain in her chest? Why did her chest hurt?

She frowned with confusion, staring at the sky with a glare.

She narrowed her eyes and sat up, looking to the sides with a deep frown. Yukiko looked up and stared at her with a smile like look on her face. Shun stood up and looked around with a serious look on her face. Something was staring at her. Who was it? She looked around the area, her hands clenched by her sides.

Her eyes snapped forward when she something move, narrowing her eyes and looking forward. What the hell was that? It was a black dot floating in the air. She moved forward, trying to see what it was, squinting her eyes, trying to see what it was. It was so small. What _was_ that? She took a step forward, only to widen her eyes when she fell forward.

She cursed and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for contact with the ground.

"What the-"

She heard a yelp when she hit the ground, opening her eyes with a blink and looking down. She widened her eyes when she saw who it was, seeing the person snap their eyes open and glare at her, his eyebrow twitching. She landed on someone.

"Masuyo! What the hell're ya doin'!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Jeagerjaques... thanks for cushioning my fall." Shun said, grinning widely.

"Shut up an' get off!" Grimmjow snapped, pushing the woman off and sitting up with a scowl on his face, standing up and dusting himself off. "What were ya doin'? Dancin' up there?"

"Wha...? No, I always dance when no one's arou..." Shun paused and froze, widening her eyes. "I-I mean I saw something in the distance and I tried to see what it was!" She yelled, a wide grin on her face, pointing in the direction where she saw the floating thing.

"...Ya dance when no one's around?" Grimmjow asked, a wide grin on his face.

"NO!"

Grimmjow's grin widened, making Shun start shaking in anger. She huffed, about to turn around when someone covered her eyes, making her frown and pull her eyebrows together. What the hell...?

"Guess who?"

"What are you doing, Jiruga?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"Ah, ya got it right!" Nnoitra said, removing his hands with a snicker. "Wanna fight?" He asked, grabbing his sword with an anticipating grin on his face.

"Nah... I'm... uh..."

"Depressed." Grimmjow said, seeing the other man nod, grins on both their faces.

"Shut up." Shun said, turning her head to glare at the man. "I may be pissed, but I'm _not_ depressed."

"Liar." Nnoitra said, a wide grin on his face.

Shun frowned deeply and glared at both men, walking by them with her eyes closed and her eyebrows drawn together, her hands clenched tightly by her sides, her shoulders hunched up. Stupid idiots. Both men grinned after her, shrugging, like the answer was clear to them. Shun glared back at them, turning her head only to stop and widen her eyes slightly when she saw Kenpachi at the porch.

She continued to walk forward, making the Captain narrow his eyes, thinking she was going to start acting like herself, that is... until she made a right turn and continued to walk with a blank look on her face.

He frowned and glared after her.

Like hell she was talking to him after what he did to her. Her stomach still ached. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, continuing to walk, a deep frown on her face. She cursed and kicked an invisible pebble on the ground. She hated people who always stared at her. And she was starting to hate a whole bunch of people in the courtyard. It was always like that since the Captain _dumped_ her. She scoffed. They weren't even in a relationship to begin with.

She had to widen her eyes and jump when someone had the nerve... to slap her ass.

Kenpachi and several other men narrowed their eyes, all reaching for their swords. The man that was foolish enough smirked and stared at the woman, walking around her and staring at her. Shun curled her upper lip, her eyebrow twitching, glaring at the man.

"You... just made the most foolish mistake of your life." Shun said, reaching for her sword.

"Oh? Don't tell me you don't recognize me." He said, a wide smile spreading across his face. "But I forgot that you regularly forget people... Shun-san." He said, shrugging his shoulders and sighing with a smile still on his face.

Shun blinked and raised an eyebrow, holding her sword loosely. She stood straight and stared at the dark blue haired man curiously, frowning in confusion. She stared at his features. Dark long blue hair, tied up in a long ponytail, short messy bangs in the front, bright blue eyes, and the standard shinigami shihakusho.

"How do you know me?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, I knew you didn't recognize me! Considering you have a bad memory." He said, a wide cat like smile spreading across his face, covering his mouth with a giggle, his eyes narrowed until they were almost slitted.

Shun's frown deepened. She still didn't recognize this guy. The man pointed to himself with a wide smile on his face.

"Jiro Makoto." He said.

Shun blinked before widening her eyes slightly, making the man's smile widen, almost taking up most of his features. She pointed to the man and yelled, her eyes wide, making the man laugh while everyone looked on in confusion.

"J-J-Jiro! W-When did you get here?" Shun asked, her eyes wide with shock.

Everyone stared with wide eyes, their mouths hanging open. Who the hell was Jiro? Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes. Jiro grinned widely and closed his eyes, his hands on his hips.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

rosewhip889

Princess-Lazy-Chan

BestFriend09

The Happy Emo

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

RyuuRaiden

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

ShatterTheHeavens

pinkbuddy36

Zlorecile

for reviewing. Thankies! :D I appreciate it a bunch! I have pop. =3 It's like I have an addiction to pop or something, because it was like I was having pop withdrawals for the two days we didn't have pop. XD But here is the next chapter! :D Nice to hear from you again, _BestFriend09_. :3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women. Well, basically all the people you do not recognize. =3

-:-

"Please, leave me alone, Captain Kuchiki."

"Rio, I need you to talk to me."

Rio walked through the courtyard, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn together, the Captain of the sixth division following her all the while. He was trying to talk to her, but she would not give him the time of day. He narrowed his eyes, seeing her turn her head and glare at him, turning in another direction. She was curious as to what she had sensed. It felt familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Rio!"

The green eyed woman stopped and blinked, turning her head, along with Byakuya, seeing who called her. Rio blinked and smiled softly when she saw Shun walking towards her with a grin. She was about to greet her before pausing, staring at the tall man walking with her friend. She stared at him for several moments, seeing him smile brightly and raise his arm.

"Ohayo, Rio-san!" Jiro yelled, waving his arm wildly.

"It's not morning." Shun stated, turning her head to give the man a blank look.

"Aw, why are you being so mean?" Jiro asked, giving the woman a pout and a puppy eyed look.

They both turned their heads with they heard a gasp, seeing Rio staring at the man with wide eyes. She smiled brightly, making Byakuya glance at her and narrow his eyes. Why was she smiling?

"Jiro!" Rio yelled, running over to the man and jumping, wrapping her arms around him.

Jiro laughed and hugged her, patting her head.

"It's great to see you again after all these years, Rio-san." Jiro said, happily patting the woman's head.

"Jiro, what are you doing here?" Rio asked, backing away with a bright smile, her eyes wide with happiness.

"I'll tell you after we go and find our darling cute Yuri." Jiro said, closing his eyes with a happy grin plastered on his face, his hands on his hips. "Now, shall we go, my darlings?" He asked, pointing in a random direction with his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face.

"She's this way." Rio said, pointing in another direction.

"Then we shall go that way!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man, seeing Rio's friend walking after him, telling him which way they were supposed to go. He saw Rio pause in step and turn her head slightly to stare at him from the side of her eye. They looked in each others eyes for a second before she turned and started walking with the other two.

He had to clench his hands when he saw the man, whose name was Jiro, pick Rio up and smile brightly at her, making her face turn red and start complaining that people were watching. Byakuya stared at them before closing his eyes, turning around and heading for the building.

"So, where is the cutie?" Jiro asked, putting his hand over his eyes and looking around with a wide smile, eyebrows raised.

"She's apart of the tenth division, now... C'MON!" Shun yelled, turning her head to glare at the man and woman, her teeth clenched tightly together.

"Oooh, mean as ever." Jiro said, narrowing his eyes with a wide grin.

Shun's eyebrow twitched, turning around and stomping away. Rio smiled and closed her eyes, a giggle leaving her mouth, making a large grin spread over Jiro's face. He raised his hand and patted her head, making her smile widen.

The man watching behind the screen delicately raised an eyebrow. Oh? There was another one he had to get rid of? He smiled, about to type before pausing. Wait a second. He narrowed his eyes as his smile widened. He will just watch what will happen and find more about this man.

-:-

Yuri pouted her lips, her shoulders hunched up, stomping down the steps in front of the tenth division, her eyebrows drawn together. And why did she look angry? Because Hitsugaya was following her and trying to get her to talk to him. But she would not even glance at him. Matsumoto watched and sighed, closing her eyes with a shake of her head. She had heard what had happened from her Captain, but she still couldn't believe that Yuri would say something like... _that_ to her Captain.

"Leave me alone, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, huffing and turning away from the Captain when he got in her line of vision.

"Yuri, I know I-"

"Hikari."

"...Hikari... I know I said some awful things about you, but I was only replying to what you had said to me." Hitsugaya said, folding his arms over his chest and giving the woman a glare, seeing her eyes remain closed.

"I don't know _what_ you were replying to, Captain Hitsugaya, but whatever you say will never make me forgive you." Yuri said, walking around the Captain with a pout on her lips.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, grabbing the woman's wrist, his eyebrows pulled together. "Don't you remember what happened when you invited me to meet your friends?"

"Meet my friends...? What are you taling about?" Yuri asked, turning her head and giving her Captain a strange look. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Leave me alone."

"No, listen, Yuri, I-"

"Yuri!"

Both people blinked, turning their heads, Yuri smiling brightly when she saw Rio and Shun. She raised her arm high above her head and started waving wildly, making Shun give her a blank look and Rio smile at her.

"Hi, Kitty! Hi, Rio! What are you doing here?" Yuri asked, giving her friend a wide smile.

"Nothing. What's happening here?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at the scene with her hands in her pockets. "Made up with your Captain?"

"What? No." Yuri said, giving her friend a confused look. "Why?"

She and Rio raised their arms and pointed towards her hand, making her turn her head, seeing the Captain's hand still around her wrist. She narrowed her eyes, a dark aura surrounding her, grabbing her arm back with a pout. She moved away from Hitsugaya, making the Captain lower his arm and sigh. Yuri ignored him and smiled brightly at her friends.

"Why are you-"

"Yuri, do you remember that person that we met when we lived in the Rukongai?" Rio asked, seeing the woman blink and tilt her head. "He had blue hair, blue eyes, and always smiled?"

Yuri tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, making Shun roll her eyes. And they said _she_ had a bad memory? The brown haired woman looked at the ground with confusion. Blue hair and blue eyes? Always smiled? She looked up and shrugged. Rio and Shun sighed and slumped their shoulders, glancing at each other with blank looks. Yuri was about to ask them who they were talking about when someone popped up from behind the two women.

"Hi, Yuri-chan!" Jiro yelled, waving with a bright smile on his face.

Yuri stared at the man before widening her eyes with shock, feeling a breeze go by. Hitsugaya stared at her and narrowed his eyes with a frown. Why did she look like that? He turned his head and stared at the smiling man. Who was this man to her? Tears filled Yuri's eyes, staring at the man in shock.

"Jiro-kun?" Yuri asked, parting her lips and taking a step forward.

"Right!" Jiro yelled, smiling brightly and staring at the woman. "Where's my hug, my little cutie pie?"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and glared at the blue haired man. Did he just call Yuri cutie pie? He glanced at the brown haired woman, clenching his hands when he saw her tears spill over and smile brightly, running over to the man. Yuri jumped and hugged the man, Jiro hugging her back with a bright smile, rubbing her head.

Shun blinked and raised an eyebrow, her arms folded over her chest.

Hitsugaya curled his upper lip, seeing the man tighten his hug, a bright smile on his face. He's seen that smile before. Oh, right. It was the way he usually smiled when Yuri would give _him_ hugs. He stared at them before turning around, heading for the building with a dark look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Shun asked, breaking the two up with a frown on her face.

"Hm?" Jiro looked up, his arms wrapped loosely around the woman, the woman snuggling into his chest with a bright smile. He grinned and closed his eyes. "Oh! I was going to tell you after we saw Yuri, huh? Well, let's go to an empty courtyard!"

Rio sighed and closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

He was still the same.

-:-

"You were traveling the Rukongai?" Rio asked, blinking several times, all four sitting in an empty courtyard.

"Yep!" Jiro chirped, a wide smile on his face. "Ya see, after we all parted I went traveling on my own and saw all kinds of people. You know, the regulars. The kind, like Rio-san, and the mean, like Shun-san."

"HEY!"

"I'm kidding, kidding!" Jiro yelled, rubbing the back of his head with a laugh. "But after I was done traveling, I went back to the eightieth district. I went looking all over for you three, but I couldn't find you. So, I went once more traveling over the Rukongai to find you!" He yelled, spreading his arm out with a wide sparkling smile.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes. He was still his cheerful self.

"But, then I heard some very interesting news about you three and discovered you three had become shinigami!" Jiro yelled, his eyes closed with a wide grin on his face, sitting cross legged on the ground. "So, six years ago, I enrolled in the shinigami academy!"

All three women widened their eyes with shock. He was there for six years... and they hadn't noticed? Jiro continued to smile brightly, his eyes closed, all three women still staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He continued to smile... until Shun hit his head with an angry look on her face.

"Stop smiling!" Shun yelled, shaking the man. "Your cheerful attitude pissed me off back then and now it's pissing me off even more!"

"Ah, I knew you missed me, Shun-san." Jiro said, smiling brightly.

Shun flinched, pulling her fist back, about to punch him once more until her friends pulled her back with her kicking and cursing loudly. Jiro rubbed the back of his head with a laugh, seeing Rio holding Shun back. He smiled softly and turned his head, staring at the brown haired woman, seeing her jump and widen her eyes. Yuri lowered her head and looked away with a small blush on her face. Jiro smiled and raised his hand, resting it on the woman's head.

"It's really great to see _you_ again, Yuri-chan." Jiro said, giving the woman a soft smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Jiro-kun." Yuri said, giving the man a shy smile.

Shun blinked, her arms held back by Rio, staring at the two. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Am I missing something?"

"_NO!_" Yuri and Jiro yelled at the same time, waving their arms and shaking their heads.

Shun frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the two, making them both laugh nervously and look away with pale looks on their faces. Jiro leaned close to Yuri, a nervous smile on his face.

"She's still mean." Jiro whispered, chuckling. "I thought by now she would have been a little cheerful."

"Nope! She's still the same!" Yuri chirped, giving the man a bright smile.

"Hey, Jiro," Rio said, looking around her friend and giving the man a questioning look. "You said you heard some news about us?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. "What did you mean?"

"Well, I heard that you three had enrolled in the shinigami academy, but from you know, one of your enemies, Shun-san, so I enrolled after you graduated and I heard you three fought along side the famous shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." Jiro said, smiling widely. "Fighting against some big monster, huh?"

Shun frowned with confusion while Rio and Yuri smiled widely and nodded.

"Big monster?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember, Shun? That black monster that made copies of all the shinigami." Rio said, staring at her friend, seeing a blank look on her face. "Shin? We were forced to fight against our Captains by him? Remember?"

Shun stared at her friend and shrugged, making Rio give her a blank look.

"Remember, Rio-san! Shun-san has a very bad memory." Jiro said, pointing to his own head with a wide smile.

"Why you-"

"I missed you, Jiro-kun!" Yuri yelled, giving the tall man a hug with a bright smile. "But Kitty forgot a little while after you left us in the Rukongai." She said, closing her eyes and shaking her head with a sigh.

"Really?" Jiro asked, giving the woman a pout, seeing her roll her eyes and scoff.

"Shut up." Shun said, getting up, all the others copying her and standing up as well. "So what's up with you two? Why are you acting all happy around each other?" She asked, staring at the brown and blue haired man and woman, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you remember, Shun?" Rio asked, staring at her friend, seeing her friend turn to face her, her friend's back facing her two other friends. "That Jiro and Yuri were..."

Rio paused and furrowed her eyebrows with confusion when she saw Yuri and Jiro shaking their heads and waving their arms wildly. And since Shun wasn't facing them, she couldn't see them. But feeling the wind from their waving, she turned, both of them quickly putting their arms down and whistling.

"What were you going to say, Rio?" Shun asked, staring at her friend with a frown, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That... that... that Yuri and Jiro were great friends!" Rio chirped, smiling happily and shrugging, receiving a blank look from her friend.

Shun scoffed and turned, walking away while both Yuri and Jiro smiled gratefully at the woman, making Rio furrow her eyebrows with confusion. Why didn't they want Shun to know? Seeing her look, Jiro used his hand as a knife and cut it across his neck, sticking out his tongue.

"...Shun wouldn't do that." Rio said, smiling gently, shaking her head.

Jiro gave her a blank look, making her stare at him.

"...Maybe."

"Where are you going, Shun-san?" Jiro called, smiling brightly with his eyes closed.

"Back to the eleventh division!"

"Okay!"

"Speaking of divisions, Jiro... which division do you go to?" Rio asked, smiling at her friend, tilting her head with a questioning look on her face.

"I go to the third division." Jiro said, holding up three fingers with a wide grin on his face, the brown haired woman hanging off his back.

"Then how did you know Kitty goes to the eleventh division?" Yuri asked, staring at the man curiously.

"Well, since I was a new, the Captain gave me a bunch of papers as he walked by and told me to deliver them at the twelfth division." Jiro said, putting his hands on his hips with a wide grin on his face.

Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. The twelfth division? Oh, that was bad.

"And when I was walking by the eleventh division, I saw Shun-san fall on someone from the roof!" Jiro chirped, folding his arms over his chest while laughing happily. "Then I rushed over to her!"

"...What happened with the paperwork?"

Jiro continued to smile before looking forward, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up in thought. Rio gave him a blank look, closing her eyes with a sigh. Not only did he tease Shun about her forgetful memory, he _also_ had a forgetful memory.

"...I left it back there." Jiro said, shrugging with a wide smile.

Rio gave him a look and shook her head while Yuri giggled and jumped off his back, pulling on his arm and gaining his attention, making him blink and stare at her questioningly.

"Come on, Jiro-kun! I wanna show you where I go to watch the sunrise in the morning!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Okay, Yuri-chan!" Jiro yelled, giving a mock salute with a wide grin and running with the woman out of the courtyard.

Rio gave them a blank look, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. It was hard to believe that they seemed to act almost exactly like each other... and liked each other back then. She smiled softly and walked towards one of the gates, her arms by her sides.

Three people were watching, their eyes narrowed, having seen the man and how the three women acted towards him. Kenpachi clenched his hands and growled, wondering who the hell that man was. Shun never mentioned him before! Damn her! Byakuya narrowed his eyes and turned around, heading for the sixth division, trying to calm his racing heart. And while those two had no problems, Hitsugaya clenched his hands around the concrete wall and narrowed his eyes, shaking in anger, the wall cracking under the pressure of his hands.

Who was that man?

-:-

Rio sighed, walking towards the sixth division, furrowing her eyebrows and looking up and staring at the sky. She continued to walk, walking through the sixth division courtyard. It was too much to see her Captain after she had last seen him. She walked into her room, her hand resting on the door, her eyes dull.

It was great to see Jiro, but... she couldn't stop thinking after her Captain, after she seen the way he stared at her.

She turned and walked over to her bed, grabbing a piece of paper on the shelf, walking over to the table and grabbing a brush and an inkwell. She stared at the paper and sighed, signing her name and staring at her signature.

She sighed and stood up, walking towards her door, walking out and down the hallway, her head lowered and a sad look in her eyes. Once she made it outside, she used shunpo, reappearing in front of the thirteenth division, staring at the building and furrowing her eyebrows, walking forward.

Ukitake was sitting on his porch, drinking tea with a happy sigh. He blinked and looked up, recognizing a reiatsu that appeared in front of his division, heading for him. He turned his head, seeing someone walk around the corner, smiling when he saw the green eyed woman.

"Ah, Rio. It's nice to see you again." Ukitake said, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake." Rio muttered, her head lowered.

Ukitake blinked, seeing the woman hold out a piece of paper, tilting his head slightly and grabbing it from her hands, reading it. He blinked when he recognized the form.

"You're willing to go to the World of the Living, Rio?" Ukitake asked, staring at the woman questioningly, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes." Rio muttered, nodding her head with a sad look on her face.

Ukitake stared at her and closed his eyes, breathing through his nose. He opened his eyes and motioned to woman to sit down beside him, seeing her sit down and stare straight ahead. He poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her, seeing her grab the cup and stare at the contents.

"Does this have something to do with Byakuya?" Ukitake asked, seeing the woman close her eyes and slowly nod. "I see. So, you still can't face him yet after what happened?"

"...You heard?"

"Yes."

"Then... yes. My friend said to either confront him or ignore him. I chose the latter, but he keeps on trying to talk to me, and I... I can't do it anymore." Rio said, closing her eyes with a sigh. "I just think I need to be away for a while."

"I see." Ukitake said, looking at the paper. "You know that it's for one month?"

"Yes."

"Then... I will give Byakuya your answer to my request so you do not have to tell him, hm?" Ukitake asked, seeing the woman smile gratefully at him, taking a sip from her cup.

"This... this tea's amazing!" Rio yelled, her eyes shining, holding the cup tightly in her hands.

Ukitake started chuckling, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face. They both stayed quiet, drinking their tea in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of nature. Shun and Yuri shivered at the same time and looked up from what they were doing, wondering why they had a sickening feeling in their stomachs.

Shun shrugged and continued to head for the eleventh division while Yuri continued to drag her friend with a bright smile.

-:-

The man narrowed his eyes, the sides of his mouth turning downwards. Going to the World of the Living for a month? No, that wouldn't do. That was not apart of his plans. He leaned back, raising his leg and resting it on his other, raising his arm and putting his hand on his chin, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

There were nothing but machines in the room, no sound at all except for his breathing. He looked up, narrowing his eyes with a frown of distaste on his face, closing his eyes with his eyebrows drawing together.

"Tch."

He sighed and opened his eyes, typing on the computer, seeing information on the green eyed woman come up. She was leaving for a month to the World of the Living... in two days? He wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes.

No... no, that wouldn't do at all.

He frowned and intertwined his hands together, putting them on the desk in front of him, narrowing his eyes with the sides of his mouth pulled downwards. He chuckled and smiled.

"I guess that means my plan will have to be put in motion sooner than I thought."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

ShatterTheHeavens

Sombody Cool

Lunar Iris

rosewhip889

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

The Happy Emo

BestFriend09

for reviewing. :D Thanks a bunch, people! I appreciate it a lot. And oh, my god! D: My art class sucks, and I _love_ drawing! But we draw such stupid things and I do everything halfheartedly. It's so boring. ( -.-) I can't even draw manga style, which is a big kick in the crotch.

WARNING, the next chapter will be short, just so you know. And the something is happening in the next chapter. =3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you don't recognize.

-:-

"_WHAT?_"

Both Shun and Yuri stared at their friend in shock the next day, their lips parted and their eyes abnormally large, seeing Rio smile sadly, sitting with her fingers fiddling with each other. Yuri's eyes started to fill with tears while Shun started cursing loudly, glaring at the green eyed woman. All their zanpakuto rolled their eyes and sighed, listening to their masters argue inside their inner worlds.

"What do you mean you're leaving!"

"I mean, I'm leaving for one month to the World of the Living."

"Why? Why can't you stay here?"

"Because, I-"

"Fuck that! You're not going!"

"What? Shun, you can't order me around!"

"Hell, yeah, I can!"

"Shun, I have already agreed with Captain Ukitake that I was going to go to the World of the Living with his subordinate."

"Doesn't matter! You're not going!"

"Shun! I _am_ going!"

"Did you tell your _one_ _true_ _love_, your Captain!"

"Don't say that. And no, I didn't. And I won't. Captain Ukitake said he would do that for me."

Shun curled her upper lip and glared at her friend, clenching her hands tightly, shaking in anger. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and gave her friend a sad, very sad expression, her eyes filling up with tears. Rio furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Yuri sniffle and hiccup, giving her friend a very sad look that tugged at her heart strings.

"It'll be all right, Yuri. I won't be gone long." Rio said, giving her friend a sad smile.

"Maybe I can go with you if I can get stronger!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms and crying comically.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but only _I'm_ allowed to go." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw her friend's eyes grow abnormally large, tears rolling down her face.

"But... but..."

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head, making Rio's eyes fill with tears, making Shun roll her eyes and scoff. Jeez. How pathetic could they get? She was mad that Rio was leaving for a month, but you didn't see _her_ crying.

"_Why_ are you leaving?" Shun asked, sitting on a case of stairs with her friends, her eyes narrowed and arms folded over her chest, leaning against the wall.

"...B-Because Captain Ukitake requested me to..." Rio paused, seeing a blank look on her friend's face, which clearly said she wasn't believing a word she was saying. "...It's because I don't want to be near Captain Kuchiki at the moment."

"That's it?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. "Jiro comes back and you wanna leave 'cause your Captain's putting you on edge?"

"...Yes."

Shun sighed while Yuri continued to cry, her lips trembling all the while. Rio gave them a sad smile, making Shun roll her eyes and reach over, patting her head, making the green eyed woman blink and widen her eyes slightly. Yuri looked up and stared at her angry friend with red eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine. Your decision. We're not stopping you." Shun said, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest once more, looking in the distance with a deep frown.

Rio stared at her friend before her eyes started filling with tears, gaining Shun's attention and making her flinch. Damn. She was going to cry. She jumped when Yuri started crying loudly beside her, making her flinch and turned her head to glare at her friend. She had to jump once more when Rio jumped and hugged her, making her frown deeply when her other friend hugged her.

Damn.

She sighed and closed her eyes, silently waiting for them to let go. Five minutes went by. Ten. Fifteen. Shun frowned deeply as her eye started to twitch. She opened her mouth to yell, at the same time someone started laughing, making all three women blink.

"Ah, having a huddle? Can I join?" Jiro asked, holding his hands tightly together with sparkling eyes and a bright smile on his face.

"We're not having a huddle." Shun said, giving the man a blank look.

"Aw." Jiro pouted and sat down, looking around the area with a wide smile. "Nice place."

"Hi, Jiro." Rio said, wiping her eyes with a sad smile on her face.

"Ah! Shun-san! You made Rio-san cry!"

"No, I didn't, you fucking idiot!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man, shaking in anger as her friends finally released her. "She started crying for no damn reason!"

Jiro smiled widely, feeling Yuri jump onto her back. Since he was so tall, it was like he felt nothing every time she jumped on him. Ah, just like they did back in the Rukongai. Only... without all the gore and blood that Shun would shed. He paled, remembering the time he first ever witnessed her fight.

It was just... scary.

Just horrible.

"Jiro," He smiled widely and glanced at the angry woman, only to pale, his smile still on his face, when he saw her glare. "You do know... you're speaking out loud... right?"

"...Of course!" Jiro yelled, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "It's just that... when you fight... it's like a dream come true." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"Shut up."

"So, why were you two crying?" Jiro asked, looking between the two sensitive women with a wide smile. "Did Shun-san have something to do with it?"

"NO!"

"No, it's just that... I agreed to go to the World of the Living tomorrow." Rio said, giving the man a sad smile. "And it's because of a personal reason."

"WHAT? B-Bu-But Rio-san! We finally reunited and you want to leave?" Jiro yelled, his eyes wide with horror. "And what's the personal reason?" He asked, right in front of the woman's face with a wide grin on his face.

"You don't need to know." Rio said, giving the man a dark glare, seeing him widen his eyes slightly.

He backed away quickly, with Yuri still on his back, whispering to her.

"She's gotten mean as well, hm?"

"Hm hmm." Yuri nodded with a wide smile.

"I heard that." Rio said, giving the two a dark glare, making them both freeze and widen their eyes, both chuckling nervously and sitting down on the stair case. "And it's only for a month. Before you know it, I will be back."

"Sure is gonna take long, though." Shun commented, arms folded over her chest, staring at the sky.

Jiro stared at the two women, blinking several times. He snapped his fingers, gaining all their attention, making them stare at him questioningly while he grinned widely, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted.

"You guys finally found love, eh?" Jiro asked, seeing all three women widen their eyes.

"Uh... I... uh... I'm feeling hungry! I have to go!" Yuri yelled, standing up with a wide nervous grin on her face. "Bye bye!" She yelled, running down the stairs.

"I have to get ready!" Rio yelled, standing up and running up the stairs.

Jiro glanced at Shun, seeing her glare at him.

"I don't know what love is, dumbass."

"Ah, so you're the only one left, hm?"

"Shut up... before I kill you."

"...Still mean."

Jiro started laughing and running away from the angry woman, hearing her curses and the swooshing sounds from her sword when she would swing it, almost getting him. He still knew how to push her buttons!

-:-

"...What do you want? Why the _hell_ was I called here?"

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya frowned, arms folded over his chest and staring at the two, both of them in his office. He wasn't meaning to, or he didn't want to, but he had called the Captains from the sixth and eleventh divisions, seeing them stare at him impatiently. He closed his eyes with a frown. But what Yuri kept on saying had him confused.

"What do you want?" Kenpachi asked, his arms folded over his chest with a deep frown on his face.

"I have business I need to deal with." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

Ukitake had went to him earlier that day and told him that Rio... was leaving for the World of the Living. And he needed to confront her. How dare she leave without saying anything to him.

"I thought that maybe you two would like to know," Hitsugaya stood up, almost the same height as the noble, putting his hands on the table with a scowl. "That I believe that Yuri really doesn't know what I am talking about when I say I only replied to what she had said to me in the bar."

"So?" Kenpachi asked, shrugging with a very angry look. "What does that have to do with us?"

"I mean when I start saying I only replied to those cruel things she said about me in the bar... she looks at me with a confused look and asks what I'm talking about." Hitsugaya said, seeing both men blink and stare at him. "Have your subordinates been looking at you with confused looks as well?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, remembering how Rio looked in the morning he had told her what he hated about her. The way her eyes went wide and stared at him in confusion, seeing her tremble as her eyes started filling with tears. She had tried to ask him if she did something, but he kept interrupting her.

Kenpachi frowned and clenched his hands, staring at the desk with a concentrated look. Shun had stared at him in shock and a look of confusion on her face, soon getting mad and threatening him that if he went close to her she would kill him. He looked at the prodigy with a frown.

"Why would they be confused when we only replied to the fucked up things they said to us?" Kenpachi asked, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"I'm not sure, but I think... that they _really_ don't know why we were talking to them so rudely and telling them... how we really felt about them." Hitsugaya said, sitting down and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"They _should_ know why we were talking to them in such a manner. They were in the same building as us when they told us what they hated about the three of us." Byakuya said, clenching his hands.

"But don't you find it strange that they keep staring at us with confusion and anger?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up with a serious expression on his face. "Maybe this was a setup."

"A setup?" Kenpachi asked, frowning in confusion. "Who the fuck would set us up? And whoever the hell it is would be stupid to try and setup Captains."

"Have either of you told your subordinates that we were only replying to what they had told us?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing both Captains frown and slowly shake their heads. "Zaraki, I think we should go with you first so you could tell your subordinate we were only replying to what they told us, since your division is closer." He said, standing up.

"What? Why?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply. "I don't want to fucking see that woman now."

"Zaraki, we have to find out what is going on." Hitsugaya said, heading for the door. "Now, hurry up."

"Since when the hell was _he_ in charge?" Kenpachi grumbled, walking after the other Captain with the noble behind him, frowning deeply.

The sides of Byakuya's mouth went downwards, narrowing his eyes. Yes. He also wondered why Rio had looked confused and hurt by what he said.

The man watching blinked several times. He smiled widely. So they were slowly starting to find out, hm? This was going to be fun to watch.

-:-

Shun sighed deeply, her eyes closed, sitting on the steps in front of the eleventh division. Shit. Rio was leaving, all because of her damn Captain, which meant she had to wake up early the next day to go see her off. She rubbed the back of her neck, making the bell around her collar jingle, and slowly opened her eyes, only to snap them wide open.

Shit!

The Captain was heading her way, with an angry look on his face. Dammit! She got up and turned, about to run, when he suddenly called her.

"Shun! Get your arse over here!"

Shun sighed and turned around, walking down the steps and towards the Captain with a scowl, stopping right in front of him, clenching her hands. It better be about business. If it wasn't, she was running. Kenpachi glared at her, the two Captains hiding and watching with serious looks.

"...I was only replying to what you told me." Kenpachi said, feeling the need to roll his eyes.

She blinked and raised an eyebrow, giving the Captain a look.

"...What?"

Kenpachi took a deep breath, trying to calm down and hoping not to snap at the woman.

"I had only replied to what you had said to me in the bar with your friends and their Captains, alright?" Kenpachi said, folding his arms over his chest with a deep frown on his face, glaring at the woman.

Shun blinked and tilted her head, staring at him in confusion, making him pause and narrow his eyes. Why was she staring at him like that? Hitsugaya and Byakuya leaned closer and narrowed their eyes, also seeing the look.

"We went to a bar?" Shun asked, folding her arms over her chest and giving the Captain a look. "Well, Captain Zaraki, as far as I know we never went out in public together. Sure, we walked together to different places with Ikkaku and them, but never had we went out with my friends and their Captains." She said, giving the Captain a frown.

Kenpachi frowned and stared at the woman, seeing her stare at him with a confused look. She... She was genuinely confused. He stared at her for several long moments, turning around, making the woman blink when he walked away.

"Wha... Is that all you wanted?" Shun asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah!"

Shun frowned and raised an eyebrow, staring after the Captain with a confused expression on her face, wondering what that was about. She looked up in thought, her eyebrows pulled together. No, they never went to a bar together before. She shook her head. Yeah, she was sure they never went to a bar with her friends. Hell, he barely spoke to her friends.

"She was confused." Kenpachi stated, his arms folded over his chest and frowning, glaring at the other two Captains.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. He was right. Yuri was confused... now Zaraki's subordinate was confused by what he meant. Something wasn't right, and he bet the other two could feel it as well. He glanced at Byakuya, seeing him turn and lead them away.

"Did you two feel... as if we weren't really talking to our subordinates that night?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing at the other two Captains.

"...Yes." Byakuya said, nodding with his eyes closed.

"Yeah." Kenpachi muttered, looking away with a deep frown, wondering why his subordinate looked confused by what he said.

She was there that night, so why did she look confused like she actually didn't know what he was talking about? He narrowed his eyes and glared straight ahead. He had to agree with Hitsugaya that something didn't seem right.

-:-

Rio tilted her head, having heard what her Captain said to her, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I was watching the sky with my friends on that night. I think I would have remembered going somewhere with you with my friends." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows with confusion. "I'm sorry, but I must go and get ready." She said, bowing down and turning, walking towards the building.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, turning around and walking towards the gates with his eyes closed. Once he walked through the gate, he stopped, facing straight ahead. He opened his eyes and looked to the side.

"Rio does not know what I speak of." Byakuya said, seeing both of the other Captains narrow their eyes.

"What's this supposed to mean? Why don't they remember what they said to us at the bar?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the other two Captains with a frown. "Sure, Shun doesn't have a great memory, but she would be able to remember something important, like telling me stuff that made me want to attack her." He growled, looking to the side and clenching his hands.

"I'm not sure." Hitsugaya muttered, putting his hand on his chin and narrowing his eyes. "We still don't have much information. All we know is our side of the story."

"...Rio had said,"

Both the other Captains looked up and stared at Byakuya, seeing him facing them with his eyes narrowed.

"My subordinate had said she was with her friends watching the sky the night she was at the bar." Byakuya said, seeing both men widen their eyes and stare at him with confusion.

They all stared straight ahead, deep in thought, wondering what that meant. At the same time and without saying anything, they all turned in different directions, heading for their divisions, their eyes narrowed with frowns in their faces.

What was that supposed to mean?

Byakuya walked through his division, quickly finding Rio, seeing her pause and turn her head. The green eyed woman furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, turning around, facing the Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm telling you that I have no idea what you are talking abou-"

Rio widened her eyes when he grabbed her arm, both disappearing. When they reappeared somewhere else, she stumbled back, falling to the ground while looking around with wide eyes, shocked at what just happened. Her eyes widened a little more, seeing that they were already on Sokyoku hill. He was so fast.

"Rio,"

She blinked and looked up, staring at her Captain with wide eyes.

"...What do you mean you were with your friends the night you had told me the truth of how you really felt of me?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowed with a slightly angry look on his face, which is scary to see.

"Told you the...? What are you talking about, Captain Kuchiki? I was with my friends the night that you're claiming that we went to a bar." Rio said, giving her Captain a strange look. "And... I don't think I would want you to meet my friends at a bar." She said, tilting her head.

She got up and dusted her pants off, the Captain glaring at her all the while.

"And... I never told you how I really felt about you." Rio said, standing straight, a very confused look on her face. "I... loved you. I never thought anything else of you." She said, stepping back.

Byakuya stared at the woman and narrowed his eyes, seeing her stare at him with a troubled look. She closed her eyes and sighed, walking by the Captain, making him turn and stare at her.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I must go and get ready to leave." Rio said, disappearing.

Byakuya stood on top the hill, his eyes narrowed, staring at the ground with a troubled look. She loved him and thought nothing else of him? What did she mean by that? Had she not said that she hated how he didn't loosen up?

He closed his eyes and disappeared, heading back for his division with a confused look on his face all the while.

-:-

"What the hell are you doing!" Shun yelled, being held against the wall, struggling against the hands that held the front of her robes, a very angry look on her face. "Let me go, you-"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi snapped, seeing the woman glare at him.

Shun growled and glared at the Captain, her upper lip curled, holding onto his wrists. Damn. Her feet weren't even touching the ground. She was walking around the division with confusion, trying to figure out what happened before, when she was pushed against the wall and hoisted up. And looky who it was. Her Captain. Now he was glaring at her for some damn reason.

"Where were you the morning before I told you off?" Kenpachi asked, his upper lip curled, holding onto the woman's robes tightly.

Shun blinked.

"Where I was? I was with my friends watching the nigh-"

"No, you weren't!" Kenpachi yelled, making the woman make a pained face when he pushed her into the wall. "You were at a bar with me, your friends, and those two other damn Captains!"

"What are you talking about? I was with Rio and Yuri, watching the sky! Anyone can tell you! Ikkaku, Jeagerjaques, hell, even Jiruga can tell you! I was watching the sky with my friends!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man. "Let me go!"

"You were at the bar and told me you hated it when I always snapped at you!" Kenpachi yelled, a growling rumbling from his chest, seeing the woman stare at him with her eyebrows pulled together. "You also said I started to lose my touch when satisfying you in bed!"

Shun widened her eyes. She couldn't stop the sides of her mouth turning upwards, making Kenpachi narrow his eyes dangerously and clench his hands until his knuckles turned white. Shun started snickering, covering her mouth. Seeing the angry look on the man's face, she shook her head.

"Captain Zaraki, I think I would remember saying something like _that_." Shun said, giving the man a look. "Did someone else say I didn't like what you did in bed?"

"_You_ did!" Kenpachi growled, slamming his fist against the wall near the woman's head.

"Captain Zaraki, I didn't say shit about-"

"You told me you hated it when I attacked men that spoke to you and said it was like you didn't have any freedom!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman. "And now you're telling me that it wasn't you who sat with me at the bar that night?"

"Y-Yeah." Shun said, trying to push the man's arm away. "Captain Zaraki, why do you keep on saying I was at some bar with you and my friends? I was watching the sky with my friends-"

"Stop lying!" Kenpachi growled, shaking in anger.

Kenpachi glared at the woman, dropping her, walking away and leaving out of sight. Shun raised her arm and put her hand around her neck, rubbing it soothingly, staring where the Captain disappeared. What the hell was that about? Why did he keep on saying she was at a bar with her friends? She frowned with confusion.

What was going on?

-:-

"What?" Yuri asked, standing against the wall with furrowed eyebrows, staring at her Captain with confusion.

"Where were you the night before I told you... that?" Hitsugaya asked, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed, seeing the woman stare at him with a worried look on her face.

"...I was with my friends, watching the sky." Yuri answered, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "Why do you want to know, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"...You say you were with your friends and watching the sky?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the woman nod. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the wall in concentration. "Then how...?"

There was no way that she could be in two places at once. So how was it that when he was at the bar with her at the time, Matsumoto said she left the division to meet her friends at the same time? He looked at the woman, seeing her stare at him with a slightly frightened stare.

"Yuri, you don't have to be afraid." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Then why do you look mad?" Yuri asked, narrowing her eyes as the sides of her mouth went downwards. "Are you going to tell me something else you don't like about me? Is that why you're asking what I did the night before you told me how you really felt?"

"No, Yuri..." Hitsugaya muttered, staring at the woman with a sad look. "I..."

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say after that, still confused. She said she was with her friends that night, but she was with him, wasn't she? He looked at the woman, seeing her staring at him with a sad look, still against the wall. He reached up, making her flinch, and rested his hand on her cheek, seeing her eyes closed tightly.

He stared at her, seeing her eyes slowly open. He wished he could take back those words he had said to her, his eyes showing sadness as he stared at her. He sighed and lowered his arm, seeing Yuri fully open her eyes and stare at him.

"You can go, Yuri. I will speak to you tomorrow." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman hesitantly nod before walking away.

He stared after her, seeing her look back at him before walking around the corner. He put his hand to his head, closing his eyes with a sigh. None of this was making sense.

All three women said they didn't know what they were talking about, when they were _there_ that night. And their confusion was genuine. They wouldn't try so hard to fake something like that. And when he asked Matsumoto if Yuri said if she was going anywhere else after she had left that night and said no. That all Yuri said was that she was going to meet her friends and watch the sky change.

Or could it be that they went to the bar first and then went to the roof top to watch the sky?

He sighed out of frustration, lightly shaking his head. Nothing was making sense. Not one thing. He sighed and turned, walking towards the courtyard, his arms by his sides with his hands clenched.

This was getting too hard for him to figure out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

Sombody Cool

Lunar Iris

ShatterTheHeavens

rosewhip889

SwirlzSmile

Princess-Lazy-Chan

RyuuRaiden

for reviewing! :D Thankies, peoples! But just do you know... I wasn't expecting the chapter to be this long. But, oh well. That's a good thing, ne? Yup. Enjoy, people! =3

Aren't I just evil? =w=

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

-:-

"You two, as well?"

Shun raised an eyebrow, seeing the other two women nod, seeing their confused looks. She frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes. Rio and Yuri were sitting with her, having found her in the same spot where they sat earlier that day, and told her what their Captains had said to them. And now the angry woman was troubled, thinking.

The sun was setting, so they would have to leave for their divisions, and Rio would be leaving the next day. But why would their Captains suddenly start telling them they were replying to stuff they hadn't said?

It didn't make sense.

"Captain Hitsugaya looked... sad." Yuri muttered, lowering her head with her eyebrows furrowed. "I almost didn't want to leave him alone. But then I remembered what he said." She said, folding her arms over her chest with a pout on her face.

"Yuri... I am so confused." Rio said, tilting her head with a confused look on her face. "Captain Kuchiki grabbed me and used shunpo to get us on top the Sokyoku hill and started saying he only said those cruel things because he was replying to what I said to him the day before. But the only thing is, is that I never said anything mean to him the day before."

"That's strange."

Shun frowned while Rio and Yuri turned their heads, giving Jiro small smiles.

"Now, you're talking about Captains, which means..." Jiro stood straight, a wide smile on his face, his eyes brightening. "And that means that you lov-"

"SHUT UP!" Shun yelled, blowing back all three of her friends' hair from just her yelling, glaring at the three of them, making them all jump. "This doesn't involve you, Jiro. Leave."

"But I don't want to." Jiro said, smiling widely.

He widened his eyes when Shun grabbed the back of his robes, throwing him into the air and seeing him spin, all three hearing him laugh and wave to them from the air, seeing him head for the ground, a puff of smoke flying into the air when he made contact with the ground. Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide, turning their heads and staring at their friend in shock.

Shun huffed and folded her arms over her chest, standing straight. She turned her head and scowled when she saw her friends staring at her with disapproving stares. She curled her upper lip and started walking towards them, seeing them stiffen and quickly crawl back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you idiots." Shun said, glaring at the two. "I am, however, going... to order you to confront your Captains tomorrow."

Rio and Yuri blinked.

They stared at their friend with confusion on their faces, staring at her and silently asking if she was joking and expecting her to grin and say it _was_ a joke. No, it wasn't. Shun stared at them with a serious look plastered on her face, making them furrow their eyebrows and their hearts race. Confront their Captains? No. No, they couldn't do that. Confronting them would be horrible to them. When their friend saw their looks, she curled her upper lip and narrowed her eyes.

"How the hell do you think I feel? My Captain is the most aggressive out of yours." Shun said, seeing both woman consider it and slowly nod, still looking frightened. "Look, all you have to do is just go to them, tell them how you really feel with all that lovey dovey crap, and-"

"I _don't_ love my Captain anymore!" Rio snapped, her eyes narrowed and frowning with her hands clenched.

Shun paused and stared at her friend, narrowing her eyes, making the green eyed woman shiver when she saw the piercing look from her friend, seeing her friend scoff and glare at her.

"Don't lie to me, Rio."

She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows with confusion.

"I may still not know what love is, but I only know about this "crushing on someone" humans say." Shun said, seeing both women stare at her and glance at each other momentarily before looking back at her. "And I can tell... you two still admire your Captains." She said, her eyes softening, just a little.

Rio and Yuri stared at her with wide eyes, seeing her frown as her eyes went dark and hardened once more, making both women blink when she glanced at the green eyed woman.

"When do you leave?"

"At noon."

"Then we all confront our Captains before that time, got it?" Shun asked, seeing both women stare at her quietly, biting their lower lips and looking at the ground. "Got it?"

They slowly nodded, making Shun give a curt nod and turn around, walking away with her hands in her pockets. She narrowed her eyes and raised one arm and waved back, gaining both Rio and Yuri's attention.

"And I hate to admit it, but I still admire mine, as well."

Both women blinked and glanced at each other with shock written all over their faces, not believing that their friend just told them how she really felt about her Captain. Shun was always angry and never even gave a man a second glance. This was amazing information. But they could still hear their hearts pounding in their ears, their eyes furrowed worriedly.

But... if Shun thought it would be a good idea... then so be it.

-:-

Shun sighed deeply as she walked into the courtyard of the eleventh division, deciding to go to bed early. She still needed to go see Rio off, after all. She yawned and walked across the courtyard and up the steps, ignoring all the people calling her and walking into the building with a blank look on her face. She looked up with a slight smile on her face, seeing Yukiko sitting by her door.

She walked into her room and started getting ready for bed, grabbing her obi before pausing, staring at the floor with a far off look on her face, breathing calmly. Her Captain was an ass... so why did she harbor such feelings for him?

He always teased her, made fun of her, always called her weak and fought her, which were fantastic fights for her. But why him? Why couldn't it be someone like... She looked up in thought. Well, she didn't really know who would suit her, but why was it him?

She shook her head and sat on the floor, propping her elbow on the small table and resting her cheek on her palm, her eyes fluttering closed and a soft sigh leaving her mouth. There were so few moments when she would actually be serene and have a calm look on her face.

Moment over.

She fell back and cursed, growling softly as she stared at the ceiling. It wasn't her damn fault that bastard suddenly started spouting nonsense about her telling him she hated how he was in bed. In fact, she rather liked it when he... She blushed and started shaking her head, wondering where _that_ came from.

This was all so stupid.

Rio was in the same predicament, sitting in her room, her head lowered her eyes fluttered half closed, her hands on her lap. At times like this she wouldn't actually mind talking to Kaen Hebi, but he was sleeping.

She frowned and looked up.

Which was strange to her.

But now she wanted to talk to him? _That_ was even more strange. But to confront her Captain? On Shun's orders? This was going to be so bad, bad, bad! Tears rolled down her face comically, her lips trembling. That would mean talking to her Captain? Telling him that she still loved him? Telling him she hated him at the same time at what he said to her?

She sat still with her head lowered and her hair covering her face.

She suddenly grabbed her table and hurled it across the room, breathing heavily with her eyes wide with rage. How dare he! She still loved yet she loathed him for what he said!

So what if he hated her appearance? She _loved_ her appearance!

She started punching the wall, her eyes dark and teeth clenched tightly together. She was starting to show her anger more. She paused and blinked, her hand making a crack in the wall, retracting her fist from the wall and seeing chips fall to the floor.

She stared at the floor and furrowed her eyebrows with worry.

Oh, no. She hoped they didn't take that out of her pay check that month.

Yuri sat in her room, sitting cross legged and leaning against her bed while looking at the ceiling with a worried look on her face. Rio was leaving, Shun was ordering them to confront their Captains, and Jiro still didn't care if Shun hurt him.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she furrowed her eyebrows. She still liked Jiro, but... she still loved Hitsugaya. She stopped smiling and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and putting her chin on her knees.

Sorry, Jiro.

He was still his goofy cheerful self, even though he knew how she felt about her Captain. She had told them when they sat on top the tenth division, being shy around him. She was always like that around him. It seemed out of character for her. She was always smiling and laughing. But around Jiro... she was shy.

But after she told him and glanced at him with a tentative look, she saw a soft smile on his face. He patted her head and said, "So I'm not the one you like anymore, hm? That's too bad, but I'm glad you finally found love, Yuri-chan." and laughed after that.

She smiled a small smile, her bangs covering her eyes, tears rolling down her face.

But... she was still nervous, worried, and above all scared to confront her Captain. She started trembling and violently shook her head, her tears flying everywhere. No! She wasn't going to cry!

She had to be tough and overcome this!

All she had to do was tell her Captain she did not like what he said one bit, she still loved him, and wanted to get past this. She nodded with a confident look on her face. That would be easy. She sat quietly before grabbing her hair and screaming comically, her eyes wide.

No, it wouldn't!

This was going to be too hard!

She blinked and widened her eyes when something shined in her eyes, turning her head and squinting her eyes when she looked outside. It was night, which meant it was dark. Why was there light shining so brightly?

-:-

Shun widened her eyes when something shined through her window, her arms folded behind her head and turned to close one eye. That was bright. She stood up and ran towards her door, slid it open, and ran down the hallway, already seeing some people running down the hallway to see what was going on.

Rio stood up and squinted her eyes, raising her arm to cover her eyes. That was so bright. Where was it coming from? There was no time to think about that. She slid her door open and ran down the hallway, heading for the door to the outside. Once she was out, she covered her eyes, wondering how it could be so bright.

Yuri ran down the hallway with her eyes wide, people running down the hallways as well. Just in case she unsheathed her sword and released it, for safety. Once she got outside, she closed her eyes tightly when something bright shined in front of her and slowly opened them, only to snap them wide open, hearing people exclaim and point to the sky.

All three women stared at the sky with shock, seeing a large, very large circle of light in the middle of the Seireitei.

Hell, it almost covered the entire city.

All the Captains were already out, each and every one of them staring at the sky, wondering what that was. They all widened their eyes further when a giant eye opened and started looking around. Ichigo had his eyes wide with shock, Rukia standing right beside him with his two kids.

What _was_ that?

Shun, Rio, and Yuri grimaced with a lot of people.

What the hell was that?

What _is_ that?

Shun, Rio, and Yuri blinked when they saw it look directly at them, seeing it continue to look around. The black haired woman ran and jumped onto a wall, staring at it with narrowed eyes. Everyone stared at it, their eyes wide, some unsheathing their swords. They heard curses around them, everyone asking what it was, none of them knowing. They all had to exclaim once more when they heard... something.

"_HAHAHAHA! Excellent!_"

All three women widened their eyes when they sensed a reiatsu almost crushing them.

"_...I __**found**__ you._"

Three things shot out of the giant eye, heading for the ground.

Shun widened her eyes when something hit her, flying back across the courtyard and crashing into the building, smoke and debris flying everywhere, people yelling and asking if she was all right, running towards her.

Rio gasped and widened her eyes when something flew towards her, hitting her and crashing into the ground with smoke flying into the air with pebbles, people screaming and yelling.

Yuri blinked and saw something heading for her, quickly throwing her sword in front of her, grabbing the side and spinning it, seeing something bounce off her sword and land on the ground.

What was that?

"Masuyo!" Ikkaku yelled, running over to the debris. "You all right? Masuyo!"

"Shut... up."

Everyone blinked, seeing movement in the smoke, seeing the woman walk out with her teeth clenched together and her eyes narrowed, putting her hand on the wall for support. She groaned and stood straight, walking through the courtyard.

"I'm all right." Shun said, stopping and snapping her eyes at her wrist. She raised it, seeing some sort of metal object around her wrist. "What the hell is this?" She muttered, grabbing it to take it off.

Everyone widened their eyes when a rope suddenly appeared around the metal, seeing it heading for the sky, seeming to be connected to the giant eye. Shun widened her eyes and grabbed the rope, trying to break it. Except... she couldn't.

"What the hell... is this?" Shun asked, pulling at the rope, her eyes closed tightly in strain.

Rio stood up, groaning in pain, smiling at those that tried to help her. When she stood up and looked at the sky she felt something cool around her wrist, raising her arm and widening her eyes slightly when she saw metal.

What is this?

"What is that?" Starrk asked, running towards the woman with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, stopping in front of her.

"I don't know, but... I can't... take it off." Rio said, her voice straining from trying to get the metal off.

But when she let it go, her eyes widened when she saw a rope suddenly appear out of nowhere, connecting to the metal and the sky, wondering what this was.

Yuri looked at the small metal object on the ground, picking it up and staring at it with a questioning stare, her eyebrows furrowed. It looked big enough to be wrapped around her ankle or wrist.

She looked at the sky, only to widen her eyes when she saw something connecting the ground and sky. She stood up and squinted her eyes, the light too bright to see what it was. It looked like rope. But why would there be rope? And why was it so long?

Hitsugaya ran towards her, his eyes narrowed, having seen that it was heading for the woman. But why her? He stopped near her, seeing that her eyes were concentrated on the sky to even notice him. He turned his head and frowned.

What was going on?

-:-

"_Come on... come._" An eerie voice said, everyone in the Seireitei able to hear it and shiver.

Shun was still trying to take off the metal when she was suddenly pulled forward, making her eyes widen, seeing that the rope was tight and looked like it could cut through anything. She tried pulling back, actually taking a few steps back and pulling at the rope.

She was pulled forward when the rope seemed to go stiff, almost looking like a stick from how straight it looked. Shit! She tried pulling back, her eyes closed tightly from trying. She was really trying, but she couldn't move any farther back.

A sword went down on the rope, making everyone blink when they saw the Captain of the eleventh, seeing him frown and curse when the rope didn't even rip apart. Shun stared at the Captain, her eyes wide, still trying to pull back. She widened her eyes slightly and looked up when she heard a dark chuckle.

"_You're a tough one, aren't you?_"

She widened her eyes and flew forward, crashing into a wall and breaking it down.

"SHUN!" Kenpachi yelled, cursing with his eyes narrowed dangerously in anger.

He and everyone else widened their eyes when she was suddenly pulled into the air, flying towards the sky at amazing speed.

Rio was trying with all her might to pull back, feeling the rope pull her forward. People were trying to cut it with their swords, but it wouldn't break. It was pulling her forward. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to pull back.

It was starting to hurt her arm.

She tried pulling back, but every time she slipped and was pulled forward every couple meters or so. Byakuya even tried cutting the rope, a look of anger on his face, glaring at the sky.

"I-It won't break!" Rio yelled, trying really hard to take several steps back.

Even _that_ was hard to do at the moment.

She couldn't even move back a couple steps. She couldn't even take one step back. Tears rolled down her face in frustration, seeing Starrk try to cut the rope, swinging his sword several times. Byakuya's sword tried cutting through it once more, his eyes narrowed, glancing at Rio, seeing her stare at him helplessly.

She widened her eyes when she was pulled forward with sudden force, flying through the air, her eyes closed tightly, hearing people yell from the ground, but she could barely hear them.

Yuri's eyes were wide, staring at the two beings that were flying through the air and towards the sky, the ropes connected to them. She recognized those two reiatsu. She started trembling before suddenly running forward, running from building to building and wall to wall, her eyes wide with tears streaming down her face.

She knew those two.

She knew the ones being pulled through the air.

She knew those reiatsu.

Those were...

"KITTY! RIO!" Yuri screamed, stopping and looking straight up, in the middle of the Seireitei.

Both shinigami went through the light, the blinding light suddenly dying down and disappearing, Yuri's eyes still wide with horror. She stood still, looking straight at the sky, her arms limp by her sides. She slowly fell to her knees and lowered her head, staring at the roof with wide eyes.

She closed her eyes tightly and screamed loudly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** I'd like to thank

SwirlzSmile

Sombody Cool

RyuuRaiden

The Happy Emo

DawnOfDistructionAndPeace

Black Cat Angel

Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice

rosewhip889

HeyxDiddlexDiddle

Zlorecile

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! :D But oh, my god! It hurt me to write Yuri in such a miserable state. But never fear! Something will happen... that will piss you off even more. 0.0 Poor Yuri!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

-:-

Yuri was in the meeting hall, bowing in front of all the Captains, her eyes wide with horror all the while, barely even blinking, her eyes glassy and red to show she had been crying. The Captains in front of her were arguing, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything. She could only hear her screaming every time she thought of Shun and Rio, seeing them flying through the air and disappearing.

"What the hell was that up there!" Kenpachi snapped, glaring at all the other Captains.

"What happened to Rio?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously with a really scary look on his face.

"What happened to Rio _and_ Shun?" Ichigo asked, his hands clenched tightly and eyes narrowed. "They were suddenly pulled through that... _thing_! And it happened in probably less than five minutes!" He yelled, looking quite mad.

"It probably happened in at least three minutes!" Renji yelled, his hands clenched by his sides, his upper lip curled while obviously mad that his friend was taken when they were surrounded by hundreds of shinigami.

"Why would someone even take them?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes narrowed while looking serious.

"What do you suppose happened to them?" Ukitake asked, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a firm line, looking towards the Head Captain.

"Something big is happening again." Kyoraku said, lowering his hat with a lazy smile.

Unohana and the rest stayed quiet, but looking serious at the same time, all glancing at the Head Captain. Kyoraku turned his head slightly, glancing at the woman bowing on the floor. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw something drip down and hit the floor. She was crying. He sighed softly and turned his gaze to the Captain of the tenth, seeing that he was also staring at her.

Poor girl.

"I was reading the residue of reiastu that had been from that... thing and I found that the residue is a match to the hollow's reiatsu I have been detecting every few times in the past." Kurotsuchi said, a wide smile on his face. "I find it strange that this hollow was able to find a way into the Seireitei."

"Fuck that! What happened to Shun!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the mad scientist.

"I cannot tell you." Kurotsuchi said, shrugging lightly. "But considering that Masuyo has a mind that is almost as excellent as mine, I would guess she and her friend will make it back sooner or later."

"She's never coming back then." Ichigo muttered.

He shook his head wildly, ignoring the glare Kurotsuchi sent him. This was no time to be joking! This was a serious matter. Shun and Rio were suddenly taken and they had no idea why. And this all happened just less than half an hour ago. He turned his head, staring at the woman that was bowing. And she still hasn't said a thing.

"What will we do, Head Captain?" Komamura asked, turning towards the oldest shinigami, his eyes narrowed.

Yamamoto sighed, staring at the girl that bowed in front of them. All the other Captains stared at him with anticipation, all their eyes narrowed, Ichigo the only one who stared at Yuri. He stayed quiet, holding onto his staff, slowly standing up.

"We will do nothing."

Yuri and the others widened their eyes.

She looked up and stared at the Head Captain with shock, seeing that his eyes were open, glaring at anyone that dared oppose his orders. Everyone started arguing, including Byakuya, who always stayed quiet. She stood up.

"What do you mean you won't do nothing?"

Ichigo and the other Captains went quiet and stared at the woman, seeing her eyes wide, her arms trembling by her sides with her hands clenched. She stared at the Head Captain with her eyebrows pulled together slightly, her lips trembling.

"Rio and Kitty helped you guys a lot of times, and now you won't do anything?" Yuri asked, taking a step forward. "But... But they... they helped you a lot of times!" She said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"We will not do anything." Yamamoto repeated. "We do not know where Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko were taken."

"But... But..."

Yuri looked around with a helpless expression on her face, looking at all the Captains for help, seeing them look away and avoid her gaze when she looked at them. She furrowed her eyebrows when no one tried to help her, tears rolling down her face. Her shoulders started shaking, hands clenched tightly until her knuckles turned white, breathing quickly.

"You... You're all..."

Ichigo looked up with a sad expression on his face, seeing Yuri trembling. She closed her eyes tightly, her eyebrows pulled together and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But... Rio and Kitty... are my family." Yuri whimpered, her hair covering her eyes.

She lowered her head and bowed down once more, her hands shaking and her eyes closed. She started visualizing about Rio and Shun, seeing the first smiling gently and the latter smirking widely. What happened to them? Where were they?

Where did they go?

Once the meeting was dismissed she walked down the hallway, alone, her hair covering her face. All the other Captains gave her sad looks as they walked by, hoping for some way to help.

"Yuri!"

The brown haired woman stopped and looked up, seeing Jiro running towards her with an oddly serious look on his face. When Hitsugaya saw who it was, he instantly frowned and glared at the man. The blue haired man stopped in front of the woman, a distressed look on his face.

"Yuri, I saw what happened." Jiro said, panting heavily as he stared at the woman. "What did the Captains say?"

"...They're not going to do anything." Yuri muttered, her eyebrows furrowed.

Jiro widened his eyes, staring at the woman in shock. The Captains of the Gotei thirteen weren't going to do anything? But why? Weren't Shun and Rio the assistants of them? He blinked when Yuri walked right past him, turning around and staring after her. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

This was probably killing her.

When he had first met them, he was kind of scared when Shun challenged him to a fight with a wide maniacal grin on her face. At first he started screaming and yelling that he didn't know how to fight just because he had a sword, but then Rio and Yuri had walked in front of Shun and started saying that they shouldn't fight him.

After that Shun scoffed and walked by him while Rio and Yuri greeted him with smiles. He then asked if they knew how to fight and was happy to find out they did and asked them if they could train him. To which Shun quickly started disagreeing.

There was a big fight after that and she reluctantly agreed when her friends spoke to her.

He gave the woman a pitied look.

He could see it in her eyes when she would stare at her friends. She admired them for their strengths and friendship. Without them, it was like Yuri had nothing to live for. He still remembered how she looked when Shun and Rio had left and left her with him to go get some food. She was sleeping when they had said that and got hysterical when she woke to find them gone.

Jiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a frown and eyebrows pulled together. Rather than laugh it off, he was getting angry. The Captains of the Gotei thirteen greatly interested him, but at the moment he was starting to hate them.

He turned his head when he saw the Captain of the tenth walk by, narrowing his eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya..."

The white haired Captain stopped and turned his head slightly to give the taller man a look, his eyes narrowed. Jiro gave the man a similar look, his eyes narrowed and arms by his sides.

"You probably know Yuri better than me." Jiro said, seeing the Captain stare at him indifferently. "So are you not trying to comfort her at a time like this?"

"...Yuri is too sad to see anyone."

Hitsugaya turned his head forward and started walking with an emotionless look on his face. Jiro stared at him and sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Were all the Captains this stubborn? He had to freeze when the Captain from the eleventh division walked by with a very angry look on his face. He stared after him with wide eyes.

Shun liked _him_?

He looked behind to see the Captain of the sixth walk by, his eyes still wide.

And Rio liked him?

Jiro blinked and tilted his head.

-:-

In the morning a string of sunlight was shining through Yuri's window, shining on her face. Dark circles were under her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes glassy and red. She stayed up all night. Staring at the ceiling. She didn't move a muscle all night.

She furrowed her eyebrows as another stream of tears went down the sides of her face.

Shun.

Rio.

Her lips started trembling, furrowing her eyebrows as her eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes tightly as she started heaving, sobbing quietly, turning onto her side and clenching her hands.

They were gone.

And she didn't even know why.

Why were they taken? Why were they attached to ropes and were pulled into the sky? None of this made sense. What did they do to deserve this? She paused and slowly opened her eyes.

Except... that metal thing was heading for her.

Why was it heading for her? If it took Rio and Shun... that meant it was also suppose to take her. But why? She narrowed her eyes slightly and drew her eyebrows together. Why would it want to take all three of them?

It took her friends, which meant that it might also come for her.

Right?

She closed her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed, lips trembling. She shook her head a second later. No! She had to figure this out and get an answer. It took Shun and Rio... which meant that something must be happening, right?

She looked to the side, seeing a hell butterfly go into her room, hearing a message.

She sighed and pushed herself up, standing up on wobbly legs. She didn't eat nor drink, which obviously said she was weak. But she didn't have time to grab a bite. She walked out of her room, ignoring all the stares she received.

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway and looked up, stopping as he seen the brown haired woman walk by with her head lowered. He stared after her and turned his head when she walked by. His face was indifferent, walking forward once more.

Yuri used shunpo, appearing in front of the first division after using shunpo a few dozen times. Her head was lowered, an emotionless look in her eyes, walking up the steps to the first division and walking through the halls.

Once she made it to the meeting hall she walked in and bowed, ignoring the stares on her. Hitsugaya sighed and lowered his head slightly, wondering if there was _anything_ he could do. He still hasn't spoken to her and tried to apologize. He turned his head to look at the Head Captain, stopping when his eyes landed on Ichigo, seeing his eyes on the woman.

The orange haired man sighed and closed his eyes.

"This meeting is in session." Yamamoto said, turning his head to stare at the Captain of the twelfth division. "Captain Kurotsuchi, you have told me some information on the events from last night?"

"Yes." Kurotsuchi said, nodding with a wide smile. "I have confirmed it is in fact a hollow, the same one that has been appearing from time to time. It had stayed long enough for me to figure it out. And since it was a hollow, it was probably from Hueco Mundo."

Yuri stared at the floor, wanting to scoff. All hollows came from Hueco Mundo. She widened her eyes slightly and shook her head. She was starting to think like Shun. That wasn't good.

"That doesn't explain why it would take Shun and Rio." Ichigo said, his eyebrows pulled together.

"They're in Hueco Mundo, so let's go!" Kenpachi growled, turning his head to glare at the Head Captain.

"Why would _you_ want to rescue Shun, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, giving the man a blank look. "I thought you didn't like her anymore."

"You better watch your mouth, Ichigo." Kenpachi said, reaching for his sword threateningly, glaring at the smaller man with a very, very, _very_ scary look on his face.

"Well, that's what Shun said! She said that you, Byakuya, and Toshiro started saying stuff about them that was even making Rio and Yuri want to express their anger!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the man. "Forget about you trying to save her and Rio. _I'll_ go save them!"

"Why, you-"

"You will not."

Everyone widened their eyes and turned their heads, seeing the Head Captain stare at them with his eyes opened slightly, seeing the woman on the floor stare at him in shock, her eyes wide. Ichigo's eyes were wide before clenching his teeth together.

"What? Why? Shun and Rio need our help!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Head Captain.

"We do not know what our enemy is planning." Yamamoto said.

"But that doesn't mean we have to give up on them! What if they're dead!"

"Kurosaki, I suggest you stop talking to me in such a manner."

"But Yuri's right! Shun and Rio have helped our asses a lot of times in the past and now you want to just give up and wait until our enemy shows himself? By the time we know who he or she is, they could have killed them!" Ichigo yelled, his hands clenched tightly.

"We will wait." Yamamoto said, directing his glare at the youngest shinigami.

"But..." Everyone turned their heads, staring at the woman bowing in front of them. "We just can't leave them. Shun and Rio are the only ones who care about me." Yuri muttered, making everyone blink when she didn't call the angry woman by her nickname. "You just can't expect me to just give up."

"You will not do anything, do you hear me, Yuri Hikari." Yamamoto said, seeing the woman widen her eyes.

"But... But Shun and Rio-"

"You will not do a thing."

Yuri's eyes were wide. She stood up, her eyebrows pulled together and her hands clenched tightly into fists by her sides.

"But-"

They all widened their eyes when they felt something hitting their shoulders, looking around. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and frowned. Whose reiatsu was that? Outside, something started floating down from the sky, all the shinigami stopping what they were doing and looking up, also sensing that reiatsu.

They widened their eyes when a very enormous screen came out of that small box.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, looking around with a scowl.

"I don't recognize that reiatsu." Ukitake muttered, frowning slightly. "Could it-"

"_Hello! Is anyone there!_"

Everyone widened their eyes when they heard that. Yuri turned around, staring at the doors with wide eyes. That was so loud that she was able to hear it. Was it coming from outside? Everyone stayed quiet, trying to listen.

All the Captains started murmuring, only to stop when Yuri ran out of the room and down the hall. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and followed after her, going to find out who that was. Yamamoto stood up, all the Captains taking that as a signal and running out of the room. Ichigo ran down the hallway, running out of the building. He stopped when he saw Yuri at the bottom of the steps and looking at the sky, walking down.

"Yuri, what-"

"What is that?" Yuri muttered, her eyes wide and slowly raising her arm and pointing at the sky. "Who... Who is that?"

Ichigo blinked and drew his eyebrows together at the same time the Captain came out and looked towards the sky. He widened his eyes when he saw the giant screen. But who was that man? The man smiled, his gray eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses.

"Who the fuck is that?" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the screen.

"I don't know." Ichigo muttered.

The man smiled and narrowed his eyes, his arms folded behind his back and wearing... Ichigo widened his eyes when he recognized the uniform the man was wearing. He was an arrancar! How the hell...? Weren't all the arrancars gone? He narrowed his eyes when he saw a crown like hollow fragment on his head, confirming it was an arrancar.

The man crossed an arm over his chest and bowed.

"_Hello, my name is Katsu Shichirou ._" Everyone in the Seireitei stared at the screen with narrowed eyes and frowned. "_I... am the one who took Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko._"

Yuri widened her eyes along with all the Captains, everyone glaring at the screen. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly into fists, wondering who the hell this guy was. The man, whose name is Katsu, narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

"Bastard!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the screen with an enraged look on his face.

Katsu's features fell, mocking sadness.

"_Now why would you call me such a thing, Captain Kurosaki?_"

Ichigo widened his eyes. He heard him? Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly. Yuri frowned and clenched her hands, glaring at the screen. Without even knowing him she could tell he was arrogant.

"_By the look on your face, Captain Kurosaki, I can tell you're wondering how I heard you._" Katsu said, raising an eyebrow as his smile grew. "_Simple. This is like a video phone. Can you see now?_" He asked, closing his eyes with a smile.

"So you can hear and see me?" Ichigo asked, scowling with the sides of his mouth pulled downwards.

"_Exactly! Right now my screen is concentrated on all the top thirteen people in the Seireitei_." Katsu said, staring at thirteen screens with a wide smile.

Thirteen? All the Captains blinked and started counting the Captains. There were only twelve Captains, so... Ichigo widened his eyes and snapped his head to look at Yuri, seeing her stare at the sky. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the screen.

"You're talking about the Captains and Yuri, right?" Ichigo asked, frowning deeply.

"_Exactly!_" Katsu exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "_You are much more smarter than I took you for, Captain Kurosaki._"

Ichigo flinched.

"_Now, I bet you are wondering why I took Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko, hm?_" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and pushing the glasses up his face with a smile.

"Where are they!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the arrancar.

Katsu hid his face with his hand, a smile widening across his face, slowly lowering his hand, all the Captains glaring at him through the screen. He chuckled and narrowed his eyes, making a shiver go down Yuri's spine and making her furrow her eyebrows. She didn't like the way this man smiled. It was almost like...

It was Hikaru.

"_Would you like to see them?_" Katsu asked, his smile growing.

Ichigo and the others widened their eyes, every single shinigami in the Seireitei watching with wide eyes, Starrk, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel. And I mean _everyone_. Almost every single shinigami directed their attention at the screen. The arrancar chuckled and lifted his hand, turning the screen slightly.

"I had no trouble breaking one of them. It was actually... quite fun for me." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as he licked his lips.

All the Captains narrowed their eyes and curled their upper lips in disgust. But what they saw next made them widen their eyes. Byakuya took a step forward, his eyes slightly wide, no longer breathing. What he saw made his heart clench tightly. Yuri gasped loudly and covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

Rio panted on the screen, a cuff around her wrist, sitting on the floor with her arm raised and her hair covering her face. Blood dripped off her body, looking so tired.

"_Rio Sachiko. Look this way, please._" Katsu said, narrowing his eyes with a sick smile on his face.

The green eyed woman slowly lifted her head, her eyebrows furrowed and tears streaks down her face. Byakuya narrowed his eyes dangerously and clenched his hands when he saw the woman looking so weak. How dare this lowly creature. His reiatsu steadily started to rise with his anger.

"_Don't you look cute._" Katsu commented, chuckling, seeing the woman widen her eyes slightly and try to move away. "_But the other one is who I had the most trouble with. From the moment she arrived, she would not stop thrashing around. so... I had to take quite a while to get her to stop._"

The screen turned, making Kenpachi widen his eyes when he saw the woman.

Shun was panting heavily, cuffs around both her wrists, one even around her neck, covered in chains and blood. She struggled so much that he put that much chains on her? Ichigo widened his eyes and turned his head, seeing Yuri trembling. He looked towards Hitsugaya, frowning when he saw him doing nothing. He put his hand on Yuri's back, gaining her attention, pulling her towards him and glaring at the screen.

"_Look here, Shun Masuyo!_" Katsu yelled, smiling widely and waving his hand.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes when she did no such thing. He walked towards her with his arms folded behind his back, bending down until his face was almost directly in front of hers, lifting her head up by using his hand. He smiled widely, seeing her glare at him.

"_Don't you want to greet your friend, Shun Masuyo?_" Katsu asked, narrowing his eyes and chuckling.

Shun curled her upper lip and spit on the arrancar's face, making him frown and stand up, wiping off the saliva with the back of his gloved hand. He stared at the woman, seeing her smirk widely and narrow her eyes. What he did next made everyone start yelling in the Seireitei.

He slapped her across the face, sending her head to the side with her eyes wide and a red cheek.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes dangerously and clenched his hands as his reiatsu started rising to a level that made Yuri start choking. That son of a bitch! Shun coughed as blood started pouring out of her mouth.

"_Now that wasn't very nice, Shun Masuyo._" Katsu said, smiling widely. "_Do you want me to punish you again?_" She didn't answer. "_Is that a no? Do you want to send a message to your friend?_"

Shun looked up with a snarl, narrowing her eyes.

"_Fuck you!_" Shun yelled, grinning widely and chuckling darkly.

"_Oh, dear. I was hoping to leave a quick message without any violence._" Katsu said, a deep sigh leaving his mouth.

His leg shot out, kicking the woman's stomach, making her eyes wide and cough as even more blood came out of her mouth, doubling over as the cuffs held her up. She panted heavily as Kenpachi clenched his hands tightly together. He kicked her over, over, over, and over again, a smile on his face all the while.

"_Well, if you won't leave a message, then I guess I will talk to them._" Katsu said, turning to stare at the screen with a wide smile. "_Now, you see, Captains of the Gotei thirteen, I seem to have forgotten an object to my collection._"

"Don't you mean _someone_?" Ichigo asked, scowling with an enraged look on his face. "And no, you're not taking Yuri!"

"_Ah, so you know who I speak of._" Katsu said, narrowing his eyes with a smile. "_But you see... if you won't willingly give her to me, then I will have to retrieve her myself._"

"Do that and you'll die!" Ichigo yelled, his arms wrapped around the woman.

"_I'll take note of that._" Katsu said, narrowing his eyes. "_Until then, Captains of the Gotei thirteen, good bye. And remember, Yuri Hikari, I will come for you._" He said, the screen disappearing.

Yuri's eyes were wide, falling to her knees, remembering how her friends looks. Tears started streaming down her face. He managed to take down Rio and Shun. He took them down and cuffed them up. Which meant... that he was stronger than even Shun?

She closed her eyes tightly and started sobbing, Ichigo holding onto her the whole time with a scowl on his face.

That bastard!

-:-

Katsu narrowed his eyes with a smile, turning around, staring at the two women with sick satisfaction. Shun looked up and glared at him while Rio tried to move as far away as she could with fear in her eyes.

"Now, I suppose I will need to take a few modifications." Katsu said, walking forward with his hands behind his back. "But, Rio, Shun, you two are making a mess." He commented.

Shun narrowed her eyes while Rio widened hers with fear.

"Shall I... heal you?" Katsu asked, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Fuck you, Katsu!" Shun yelled, glaring at the arrancar. "You fucking leave Rio alone!"

"Oh?" Katsu said, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Leave her?"

He narrowed his eyes and laughed. He walked over to the green eyed woman, making her eyes widen more and making Shun widen hers as well. He raised his leg, making Rio close her eyes and brace herself. Shun growled and started pulled forward, gaining the arrancar's attention when her left cuff started coming out of the wall.

"Oooh? A strong one, huh?" Katsu asked, smiling widely. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." He muttered, walking towards the angry woman.

He narrowed his eyes with a chuckle, making shiver go down both Shun and Rio's spines, the same thought going through their heads as the arrancar stood in front of the black haired woman.

This man was worse than Hikaru.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** I thank the people below that had reviewed! :D Thankies.

**Black Cat Angel** – Yep, I wish he would rot in Hell, too! And I _created_ him! D:

**Sombody Cool –** Yep, if I was her, I would wanna kill him, too. Sadly, he's overpowered her. _Gasp_! D:

**rosewhip889 –** Thank you for the review, and here's the next chapter! =D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice –** Thankies! :D And I'm so sorry, but I have also left another cliffy at the end. D:

**The Happy Emo –** Even though this is my story, I wanted to get mad at Hitsugaya, too. ( -.-) Poor Yuri.

**Princess-Lazy-Chan –** I feel sorry for Rio and Shun, as well. And thankies. =D

**Lunar Iris –** You were sick? D: Well, I'm just glad you're better. :D And yep, pretty intense.

**RyuuRaiden –** Thank you for the great review! :D I feel like crying out of happiness! You are by far the nicest person ever!

**ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend –** I'm glad ya luv it a lot! =D

As you can see from above, I am trying something else different and trying to reply to the reviews on the chapters. =3 Just a little habit I'm trying to get into. If it doesn't work, I'm gonna continue to just type down the people that reviewed. Much obliged people. =D I apologize for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

-:-

Yuri's eyes were wide, unable to go into the meeting hall. The Head Captain had said she should go back to the tenth division and rest, the rest of the Captains following him as he walked back into the meeting hall. They were having another meeting in one day. Two meetings total. She sat outside on the steps to the first division, her eyes still wide and glassy, her hands on her lap, remembering how her friends looked and how that arrancar hit her friend over, and over, and over, and over...

Tears rolled down her face, eyebrows furrowed. She wiped her eyes while another argue ensued inside the meeting hall, all the Captains having very angry looks on their faces.

"We _have_ to go save them!" Ichigo yelled, scowling deeply. "Did you see how hard that bastard hit Shun? She actually coughed up blood when he hit her!" He yelled as he glared at the oldest shinigami, his hands clenched by his sides.

"I must agree with Kurosaki on this." Byakuya said, shocking some people when he spoke up. "We must go and rescue my and Zaraki's subordinate."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kenpachi yelled, obviously looking mad.

He growled and narrowed his eyes, curling his upper lip. Shit. The only time he's seen Shun look so damn weak is when she's near death. He clenched his hands tightly. And that damn arrancar only had her for one night. He glared straight ahead. How the hell was that arrancar able to torture someone so much that it made the person look like they were close to death? How much beatings did Shun and her friend already endure?

His visible eye started shining yellow, growling to himself.

"I would like to take some of my squad members and go to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko." Soi Fon said, stepping forward with narrowed eyes.

"You will not."

Ichigo and all the other Captains widened their eyes with shock when the Head Captain denied yet again another request to rescue both women from the hands of a new enemy. He had seen it. The way fear appeared in Rio's eyes. The way that arrancar kicked Shun. Why was he being like this?

"But... they could die by the next day before we know it!" Ichigo yelled, stepping forward with his eyes wide with rage. "Do you really expect us to just sit around and sip on tea while they are probably being beaten right now!"

"Do not think poorly of me." Yamamoto said, opening his eyes slightly. "But did you not hear what that arrancar had said?"

Everyone blinked and stared at the Head Captain.

_If you won't willingly give her to me, then I will have to retrieve her myself._

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched by his sides and staring at the Head Captain with a scowl. That's right. That arrancar had said he was going to go there himself just to get Yuri. He frowned. And from what he saw on that screen, he was going to do the same thing and beat her violently just like her two friends.

"But the squad from the second division can protect her." Ichigo said, his eyes narrowed. "We need to go to Hueco Mundo and get Shun and Rio back. For all we know he... he could be even sexually harassing them."

Ichigo widened his eyes when his breath was knocked out of him by tremendous reiatsu, turning his head and widening his eyes when he saw Kenpachi glaring at him. He quickly looked away, a pale look on his face while others glared at him for saying such a thing. But... he could be right. They couldn't tell what that arrancar was doing to those two women since they were in another dimension. They all stayed quiet, including the Head Captain, their eyes narrowed.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, still sitting outside, wiping her eyes. Her friends, who were both stronger than her, were weak. They looked so weak when she saw them. She closed her eyes tightly. They were bleeding. They couldn't fight back. A shuddering breath left her lips, clenching her hands, her shoulders trembling. He had said he had no trouble breaking one of them and then showed Rio to the whole Seireitei, which meant he was talking about Rio. And the one he had trouble with was Shun. She smiled sadly. She would have expected that from Shun.

But now... what was happening to them?

What was that arrancar doing?

Was he still hurting them?

She clenched her hands and opened her eyes, staring at the sky with a sad look on her face. She looked towards the spot where she had seen the screen, only to blink and furrow her eyebrows when she saw something in the sky. What was that? She squinted her eyes, seeing a black dot. She stood up and stared at it with a sad look, her arms by her sides.

That must be the thing that made the screen appear.

Which meant that he could send them a message anytime he liked, right?

"Yuri!"

The brown haired woman turned her head, seeing Jiro run towards her, her eyebrows still furrowed. She stared at him with an almost emotionless stare, seeing him pant heavily when he stopped in front of her, his hands on his knees. The blue haired man looked up, his eyes wide.

"Yuri... I saw what happened... what do you think will happen to Rio-san and Shun-san?" Jiro asked, standing straight, staring at the woman with a worried look.

"...I don't know." Yuri muttered, staring at the ground with a slight frown on her face.

Jiro blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the woman, staring at her expression. He stared at her, his back straight, his hands clenched by his sides. Why did she look like that? She didn't look like that back then... He sighed. Ah, that explains it.

It was almost fifty years since he last saw her.

Of course she would change a lot over then.

But now, she looked like she had no feelings. Like she was just an empty shell. He turned his head and stared at the spot where he last saw the screen. It was probably due to her seeing her friends in such a state. Even when he first met her, he saw the admiration he saw in her eyes when she would stare at her friends, like they were the most important people in her life. Which they were.

He stared at her with a serious look, seeing her stare at the ground with an almost serene look.

But he knew better. Even though she looked like she was fine, she was not. She was actually torn up inside. She was always sensitive, along with Rio. He raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder, seeing her slowly turn her head to stare at his hand and then at him.

"...Yuri... you know where I'll be." Jiro said, nodding.

He turned around, his long ponytail whipping in the wind, walking away from the woman, Yuri staring at him with an expressionless stare. She sighed and lowered her gaze to the ground, slowly turning her head to the side and seeing the Captains walking down the hall. Ichigo looked up and blinked, seeing the woman standing outside on the steps. He walked out of the building, flinching and closing his eyes when the sunlight shined in his eyes, covering his arm over his face. But when he lowered his arm when his eyes got used to the light, he blinked when he saw the woman's expression.

It was like she was serious all of a sudden.

"Yuri." Ichigo said, standing in front of the woman.

"...They're not going to do anything... right?" Yuri asked, her eyes narrowed.

Ichigo lowered his eyes to the ground and slowly shook his head. The sides of Yuri's mouth went downwards, slowly nodding. She stared at the ground with a sigh leaving her mouth.

"Thank you... Captain Kurosaki." Yuri said, turning around and walking away from the division.

The orange haired man stared after her sadly, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. Jeez. He had no idea what to do. Whatever they said the Head Captain would decline and they would start yelling again. He turned his head when he saw Hitsugaya walking down the steps and started scowling.

"Toshiro."

"It's _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said, stopping in his step with his back still facing the other Captain, looking straight ahead.

"Why aren't you talking to Yuri?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the prodigy. "You know, as well as I do, that she's more hurt than anyone right now. She just saw both her friends, the two most important people in her life, get beaten."

"...I know that, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said. "But right now... I don't know what to say to her." He said, closing his eyes as he walked forward.

Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes.

So stubborn.

He turned his head and frowned, clenching his hands by his sides and narrowing his eyes. He could only imagine what Rio and Shun were going through. And the images he saw from the screen told him they were much worse. He scowled and started walking towards his division, his eyebrows pulled together and breathing deeply. He could only wonder.

-:-

Yuri sat in her room, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor with an expressionless look on her face, her hands on her lap and her legs spread out as she breathed calmly. She didn't know what to do. Cry, get angry, become depressed. She closed her eyes and lightly shook her head.

She didn't know what to do.

Her shoulders shook and she bit her lip, violently shaking her head. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't. Shun and Rio would be disappointed in her. Well, not Rio, but Shun would be.

Yuri always fought beside them, never without them.

Now, she felt... out of place being there.

She felt like she didn't belong. Didn't know anyone. Didn't even know what to do. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, resting her forehead on her knees and closing her eyes tightly.

What could she do?

That arrancar said he was going to get her and she didn't even know what to do. Sure the Captains could protect her, but she wanted Shun and Rio to be there as well. She clenched her teeth.

But what if they were...

No!

She shook her head with her eyes closed.

She shouldn't think like that. Both Shun and Rio were tough and stronger than her. Even though Rio was sensitive, she was always one step ahead of her. Even though she learned Bankai before her, Rio managed to get it and get stronger than her. That meant they couldn't die.

They _had_ to be alive.

She furrowed her eyebrows as the sides of her mouth went downwards.

Right?

She looked up with a frown and stood up, walking over to the bed and grabbing her zanpakuto, turning around and heading for the hall and outside. She narrowed her eyes with a determined look.

She couldn't just sit around and sulk.

She had to get stronger.

She felt that arrancar kept true to his words. And that look in his eyes... unsettled her. It was almost like staring at Hikaru again. That smile on his face. The cold look in his eyes. She shivered when she walked outside, her hands clenched by her sides.

It was almost Fall.

It was starting to get cold outside but she shouldn't let that bother her now.

She walked towards the training grounds with a serious look on her face, people staring at her and blinking several times. There were few occasions when Yuri looked serious. When people were mean to Rio, and when people tried to kill her friends. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and clenched her hand around her sheathed sword.

As Shun would say... she was going to kill that bastard!

-:-

Hitsugaya stared at the woman from the porch and his back straight, his arms hanging by his sides as he stared at her with narrowed eyes, seeing her swing her sword over and over again. He doesn't know how long she's been training, but he had walked by earlier that day and she was there. He stared at her with sadness in his eyes, breathing calmly.

He wanted to go over to her.

Talk to her.

Tell her it was going to be okay.

But... what could he say?

Just say he was sorry for saying such things to her and say that he wanted to protect her, hold her until she was better? He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and shook his head as he closed his eyes with a sigh, walking down the porch.

He just didn't know what to say.

He'd admit what he saw that arrancar show of her two friends greatly angered him but he couldn't do anything when the Head Captain ordered them not to do a thing. He just couldn't barge into Hueco Mundo and demand for them back. He didn't even know how strong the arrancar was.

But it couldn't be as strong as a Captain, right?

Even Kuchiki and Zaraki's subordinates knew their limits. They both probably knew they were no match for a Captain, seeing as how Zaraki's subordinate hasn't beaten the large man yet. He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead as he walked, seeing people move to the side and bow to him.

When he got to his office he scowled when he saw Matsumoto sleeping on the couch. No matter what he said she still wouldn't listen and would just goof off. He walked over to his desk and sat down, grabbing his brush and grabbing the first file. He read through it before his eyes lidded half shut, a sigh leaving his mouth as his grip on the brush loosened.

He couldn't work.

His mind was still on Yuri.

He narrowed his eyes, about to sign the file when Matsumoto peered over the couch, making Hitsugaya snap his glare over at her, seeing her stare at him with an indifferent stare. He ignored her and continued to sign paperwork, the strawberry blond staring at him all the while.

"Captain... you have to talk to Yuri." Matsumoto said, a tinge of red on her cheeks showing that she was still slightly drunk.

"We are _not_ discussing this, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, pausing momentarily before continuing on with his work. "Now do your paperwork. There's always more where that came from."

"...Captain..."

Hitsugaya stopped his hand motions and looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line as he stared at his lieutenant, seeing her staring at him with a serious look. He frowned and glared at her, silently telling her what she wanted. Matsumoto closed her eyes with a sigh, opening her eyes a second later and gazing at her Captain.

"Right now Yuri is hurting more than anyone." Matsumoto said, staring at the Captain with a disappointed look. "And you know that you don't need me to tell you that, because she always shows when she's hurt. And you _know_ that she is so sad right now. We all saw it, Captain." She said, narrowing her eyes. "We saw her friend being beaten by that arrancar. You can only _imagine_ the pain she felt when she saw that."

"Yes... you are correct, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman blink. "I _can_ only imagine her pain. But you also forget that I almost lost Momo fifteen years ago. I think I'm close to where she is now."

"But Captain... she lost _both_ of her friends! Friends that have stuck by her for a long time!" Matsumoto yelled, glaring at the Captain as she stood up. "And right now she needs someone to comfort her! And we all know that should be you!"

Matsumoto breathed heavily, giving the Captain a glare, seeing him stare at her indifferently. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't know what to say to her."

The woman shook her head and gave a frustrated scoff, turning and stomping towards the door, Hitsugaya staring after her with a frown on his face. She stopped and turned to stare at him when she slid the door open.

"You know, Captain... we may have known each other a long time, so you know when I can tell when you're being a coward." Matsumoto said, a serious look in her eyes. "And right now you're being cowardly."

She turned and walked out of the room and down the hall, Hitsugaya frowning before staring at his desk. He didn't even know how to start a conversation with Yuri. He knew she was hurting deeply from what she had seen, but right now he didn't know what to say.

-:-

Katsu smiled, staring at the black haired woman, the arrancar and both shinigami in the dome of Las Noches. He narrowed his eyes, holding Rio close to him, seeing Shun standing on the ground while he stood on a pillar, seeing her holding her sword tightly as she glared at him.

"Come now, Shun Masuyo." Katsu said, delicately raising an eyebrow with a chuckle. "You can't expect to go on like this forever, do you?"

Shun curled her upper lip and clutched her sword tightly, glaring at the man. The arrancar narrowed his eyes with a wide smile on his face, Rio unable to move, her eyes wide as he held her. It wasn't that she didn't want to move. She just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't lift her arms.

"Come on." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes with a smile.

Shun frowned and raised an eyebrow, frowning deeply, her legs bent and her hands clenched.

"I just want to see that form again."

The arrancar delicately raised an eyebrow, a wide smile across his face, staring down at the woman as she gazed up at him with confusion written all over her face, seeing her take a step forward.

"Or... are you only able to change when you are so angry... you can't control yourself?" Katsu asked, chuckling as the woman stared at him indifferently.

"Let. Rio. Go."

The arrancar narrowed his eyes with a smile, lifting Rio's head, hearing her gasp. Shun narrowed her eyes dangerously, wondering what the hell he was doing. Lowering his head, the arrancar's tongue made a trail from Rio's jaw to her collar bone.

Shun flinched.

Rio closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face, clenching her hands. Katsu stood straight, seeing Shun shaking in anger, her expression dark, making a wide smile cross his face when he felt her reiatsu start to rise. He released the woman, seeing the woman run away and glare at him. The arrancar paid her no mind.

He kept his gaze on the woman on the ground, a wide smile on his face.

"You are truly an interesting specimen, Shun Masuyo." Katsu stated, seeing the woman's eyes turn white and throw her head back with a roar.

He stayed put while Rio fell to her knees with her eyes wide, gasping and putting a hand to her chest. Katsu gazed on the woman on the ground, seeing her stare at him and grin savagely. He smirked with his arms behind his back, gazing at the woman, seeing her throw her sword to the side and getting ready.

"You will be great... to experiment on."

**Review? Yes? No? Hate it? Love the suspense? Hm? =3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I thank the people who reviewed down below with great gratitude! =D You guys _rock_! XD

**SwirlzSmile –** Write more suspenseful stories? O: Wow, I'm not sure. I'm more of a comedic writer sort of person. I like comedy. =3 And yes! :D Katsu is a freaky scientist kinda person. And that fight was so cool! =3

**Black Cat Angel –** Making Shun and Rio into arrancars? And not really sure if what's next to come is _big_, but it's horrible! D: But good. =3

**BestFriend09 –** I know! And yep. I agree that old fart is stubborn as well. :]

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice –** I DON'T MEAN TO TORTURE YOU! D: And you have a Naruto story? =D Awesome. And I'm sorry I end almost all my chapters in cliffies... but I can't help it! ( -.-) I'm sorry.

**Sombody Cool –** Yep... but I find him kinda cool. =3 And that's great to hear! :D I wanna live in my story, as well. But if I did, I would probably be _really_ scared with monsters and stuff. :p

**Rosewhip889 –** I agree. Not good at all. D: Thanks for the review. =D

**The Happy Emo –** XD Your review is hilarious! I especially liked the part... ah, what am I saying, I liked the whole review! :D I really liked that you gave me cookies. =3 And I will update as soon as I can! Thank you, The Happy Emo. :]

**Lunar Iris –** Great to know! =3 And yeah, I have to agree that Katsu is a whole lot more horrible than Hikaru. And Hitsugaya _would_ apologize to Yuri... if she wasn't so intent on getting stronger.

**ShatterTheHeavens –** I know, but whatever the old fart says _must_ be obeyed. Otherwise, you are going to have nightmares about him for the rest of your natural life. 0.0 And yes! :D Something really... really... bad is going to happen... Which is _not_ a good thing. D:

**pinkbuddy36 –** Thankies! =D I'm really glad that my chapter didn't disappoint you and yep, a lot of people are sayin' that arrancar is making them mad as well. Yuri is so sad. ( -.-) I feel so bad torturing her like this.

**RyuuRaiden** – Ah, when Yuri finally decides to go to Hueco Mundo is still a _long_ way off! =3 Sorry.

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – I feel so bad for Yuri! D: But it _must_ go on! And I'm glad you think I have the best villains. =D I like the whole suspense, but I also like the comedy, which there is none right at the moment. ( -.-)

You guys are great! :D And this whole responding to the reviewers thing is going great! And it must be me, but I can't seem to read some stories on FF. D: Oh, noes!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters that you do not recognize.

-:-

Yuri panted heavily, her eyes lidded, holding onto her sword tightly, staggering a little to the right. People stared at her sadly, seeing her continue to swing her sword over and over. They have no idea how long she's been training. When they went to bed, she was there, training. When they woke up, she was there, training. How long had she been training?

Sweat rolled down her body, staggering to the sides every now and then, looking like she was going to pass out any second. She clenched her teeth together and narrowed her eyes, swinging her sword. She shook her head when she almost fell, glaring straight ahead. No! She could keep on going!

Ichigo watched sadly and closed his eyes while turning around.

That was just too sad to watch. She was trying to become stronger. That much was obvious. But she was going to die from exhaustion if she didn't go to sleep. He went to check up on her every now and then. Seeing her swing her sword over and over again made him scowl.

He walked down the street, only to stop when someone patted their hand on his shoulder, turning his head and instantly scowling when he saw the grinning face of Grimmjow. The blue haired man's grin widened and raised his eyebrows.

"Ichigo, it's great ta see ya again." Grimmjow said, making the orange hair man glare at him.

"I'm not fighting with you, Grimmjow."

"I don't wanna fight!" Grimmjow exclaimed, holding his arms up with his palms facing the Captain as a sign that he wasn't going to do anything, with that grin still on his face. "But I do wanna know this... are the Cap'ns gonna do shit ta brin' back Masuyo an' her little friend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo blinked.

"Why would you care what happened to Shun and Rio?" Ichigo asked, staring at the man suspiciously.

"'Cause." Grimmjow said, shrugging as he looked to the side with a deep frown. "Since Masuyo an' her friend got kidnapped, Zaraki's been more grouchier than usual. Even more pissed off when they broke up."

"But they didn't have a relationshi-"

"C'mon, Ichigo! We all know they love each other." Grimmjow said, waving his hand before pausing. "Well... 'm not sure love is the word, but they liked bein' 'round each other."

The orange haired man stared at the other man with shock.

"...What?" Grimmjow asked, giving the man a glare when he saw the way he was staring at him.

"Nothing. What do you want, Grimmjow? I have to go." Ichigo said, giving the man a scowl, folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"I wanna know if you Captain are doin' any shit in helpin' Masuyo an' her friend!" Grimmjow snapped, glaring at the man. "It's been probably been about two weeks since she was taken' an' yer all still here!"

"That's because we can't do anything!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the man blink.

"What do ya mean by can't?" Grimmjow asked, narrowing his eyes and clenching his hands as he glared at the Captain.

Ichigo flinched and glared at the other man. Damn! He wasn't supposed to say anything. Which meant he might get a lot of paperwork later on. He sighed and stood straight, giving the man a stern look. There was no going back now.

"Gramps said we can't do anything to rescue Shun and Rio." Ichigo said, seeing the man's features harden. "And do you remember when that arrancar said he was going to come here and take Yuri himself if he had to?" He saw the man give a curt nod. "Gramps said we have to stay here and protect her."

"What?" Grimmjow asked, giving the man a look. "There's like... twelve of ya and ya all have ta stay here an' protect that woman 'cause of one arrancar? That just sounds so fucked up!"

"My thoughts exactly." Ichigo asked, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "But since he's the Head Captain, a lot stronger than all of us, we have no choice but to listen to that order."

"Ya didn't exactly listen ta him before."

Ichigo blinked when he saw Grimmjow turn around and walk away as he waved back lazily. He frowned in confusion before brushing it off, turning around and walking away as he narrowed his eyes. Yuri was training herself to death. Shun and Rio were still in the hands of that bastard arrancar. Toshiro was refusing to talk to Yuri.

He looked up with a scowl.

This was all too messed up.

He sighed deeply when he walked into his division, seeing people bow to him as he walked by, heading for his office. He slid his door open, closing it behind him and rubbing his forehead.

Ah, he didn't need this much shit going on since he was given the position of a Captain.

Karin and Yuri had figured out their shinigami powers and were now protecting Karakura like he had back then. His father would contact him now and then to see what he was doing.

He leaned against the door, only to jolt when it slid open and turned to see Isshin.

"...Isshin?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly when he saw the blank stare he received from his own son, seeing him holding onto his daughter's hand. "Why are you two here?" He asked, picking up the young girl.

"We wanted to come see you." Isshin said, walking into the room. "And the babysitter said we couldn't have any candy."

Ichigo flinched.

They ran from his house because the damn babysitter said they couldn't have candy? He turned his head and gave his son a glare, only to freeze when Isshin gave him a cold look, holding onto Hisana tighter. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with a groan while Hisana smiled happily. Who she got her happy personality from, he had no idea.

He walked over to his chair and sat down while Isshin grabbed a brush and a piece of paper, walking over to the couch and sitting down, drawing a picture. Even though Rukia and Isshin loved drawing... he didn't have her drawing style.

Rather...

Ichigo glanced at the picture, seeing a portrait of him, seeing that it almost looked exactly like him.

He had the artistic skill of a master.

He stared at the drawing before turning around, looking out the window while holding onto Hisana. He hadn't seen Kenpachi and Byakuya, only in the meeting hall. He narrowed his eyes. How were they taking all of this?

-:-

The men in the courtyard widened their eyes and started shaking in fear while four men gave blank looks. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra frowned deeply when they saw people backing away from the large man. He was doing this? Now?

Kenpachi curled his upper lip, walking towards his men with his sword held tightly in his hand, glaring at them with a very scary look on his face.

So, yeah.

He was _pissed_.

"You're all weak if you can't go up against me!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at anyone that jumped or even tried to escape.

He growled and narrowed his eyes dangerously, angry. Wherever he went, people avoided him because his reiatsu would be so high it even made some people pass out. Even Yachiru was avoiding him, saying something like he had to calm down or something like that. He was pissed and sexually frustrated. He'd admit that!

He clenched his hands tightly until they cracked, people freezing and quickly moving back as he walked towards them with anger written all over his face. People went pale before all turning and running away, leaving behind a large cloud of dust. Kenpachi was quiet before narrowing his eyes dangerously and clenching his hands. Those cowards!

He scoffed and turned around, stomping all the way to nowhere. All four men watched as he walked by, Grimmjow rolling his eyes as he snorted. If he was so damn worried about Masuyo, why not go get her?

Kenpachi stomped down the street, his sword sheathed by his side and his reiatsu still raised high. He was fucking pissed. That damn arrancar was abusing Shun and he couldn't do shit about it! He wanted to barge into Hueco Mundo and take her back by himself! He narrowed his eyes and growled, kicking down a wall he passed. He stopped and clenched his teeth tightly together.

And all because of _her_!

He growled and clenched his hands tighter together, stomping down the street. She was the only thing in his head twenty-four seven! Was fighting in his head? NO! It was her! He curled his upper lip. If that arrancar did go there, he was going to kill him and then go get Shun! He didn't give a fuck about the fight they had now. He was going to get her, tell her she was still his, and fuck her goddamn brains out!

He stopped and sighed, lightly shaking his head and making the bells in his hair jingle.

But only if she accepted his... apology.

He curled his upper lip and narrowed his eyes. Shit. Apologize? Damn. He hated apologizing. But fuck. She was being abused by a lowly arrancar and he couldn't even go and kill the damn thing. He frowned. But the way she looked so damn weak.

Did that mean that arrancar was stronger than even her?

He continued on forward, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Forget the damn fight they had, he was going to apologize and if he had to, _force_ her to accept it. She's the only damn woman to stick by him for a long time and make him think about her and only her. He frowned and rolled his eyes. Ah, he sounded so sappy.

He paused in step and looked around.

Where was he anyway?

-:-

Byakuya was signing forms, his eyes narrowed and emotionless, pausing his hand motions and looking up. He narrowed his eyes as the sides of his mouth went downwards slightly. Starrk was sleeping on the couch, his arms folded behind his head as he snored. He closed his eyes as a soft sigh went past his lips.

Dark circles were under his eyes.

He wasn't able to sleep properly since he had seen Rio on that screen.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed, eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together. That arrancar was trouble. Not only did he manage to get into the Seireitei, he also took Rio. He closed his eyes as a frustrated sigh left his lips, clenching his hands.

Flashes of Rio in such a weak state went through his mind, his anger starting to rise. She was sensitive. She was kind. She was happy. She was always beautiful to him. But he couldn't help but say he hated her appearance because of the heated discussion they had the day before that(Can you believe they still don't know it). Even though he said such horrible things... he still loved her.

But now she was kidnapped, and probably being beaten at the moment.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands as the sides of his mouth went downwards, his shoulders trembling slightly. Anger flowed through him, trying to keep his composure unless Starrk woke up.

If he ever woke up.

He stood up, needing some fresh air and deciding to take a ten minute break. The pressure was getting to him. He was so worried about Rio he would wake up in the middle of the night and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He probably only had two hours of sleep the night before.

He walked out of the office and slid the door closed, walking down the hallway with a far off look in his eyes. People would move to the side and bow to him, greeting him this fine afternoon.

Out of all the years of being a noble and acting refined, he wanted to scoff.

A fine afternoon?

It would only be a _fine_ afternoon if Rio was safe and sound. If she was there smiling at people, being with her friends, always happy to meet new people. He closed his eyes as he walked by people, not even giving them a second glance, trying to breathe calmly. He paused at his last thoughts. Her friends.

He never did appreciate her friendship with that vulgar woman, but he was slightly okay with the woman some people called "cute." Even he would admit she was somewhat adorable.

He stopped when he got outside, looking around and seeing no people in the area.

Uncharacteristically, he rested against the wall and put his hand on his forehead, furrowing his eyebrows as a large sigh left his mouth, lightly shaking his head. He opened his eyes slightly, staring at the ground with a almost sad look on his face. He clenched his hand into a fist against his forehead and curled his upper lip.

He would do anything... to get Rio back.

But with the order the Head Captain gave them, he couldn't do a thing unless ordered to do so. He could a foolish thing and did what Rukia's husband, refusing to call him by his name, and go to Hueco Mundo and get her. He pushed himself off the wall, walking back towards his office. He closed his eyes and composed himself.

Rio...

-:-

"Yuri, you have to stop." Hitsugaya ordered, his eyes narrowed and standing off to the side while staring at the woman that momentarily stopped to stare at him.

"But... But I-"

"It has been almost two weeks now." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman stare at him with an exhausted look. "If you do not rest now, you could die from being so exhausted. You only sleep for a few hours every day before training again."

"But... I need to g-get stronger s-so I can..." Yuri stuttered, not able to talk properly.

"Yuri, right now Kurotsuchi is trying to use that device up there to try and communicate with that arrancar. And when he does we will tell you." Hitsugaya said, looking very, very serious. "Go and rest for the day, Yuri."

Yuri stared at the Captain with a tired look, sweat rolling down her face and slouching over, panting heavily. She shook her head, making the Captain's features harden, and opened her mouth to protest before exhaustion took over her. Her eyes closed and fell forward, Hitsugaya catching her in time.

Matsumoto watched before sighing happily, seeing the Captain pick up the small woman and carry her towards the building, his features still hard. He slid the door open and closed it behind himself, walking down the hallway and towards the barracks. He looked down and stared at the woman, pausing in step and staring at her, sensing no one in the area.

This is the first time in a while that he's held her so close.

A tinge of red spread across his face before shaking his head, making his way towards his destination. He narrowed his eyes, tightening his hold on the woman, his hands shaking slightly.

She was training herself to death.

She was working so hard just to become stronger, but did she even realize that she was going to die unless she rested? Yes, she probably did. The sides of his mouth went downwards as his eyes hardened. Were her friends that important to her? That she would train herself to exhaustion?

He sighed and shook his head.

Sometimes... Yuri could be kind of foolish.

Like she was being at that second. He wanted her to rest, to eat, to keep up her strength. But all she thought about since her friends left was training. That's all she thought about. Training. People were worried about her.

The lieutenant from the third went there and asked if she was okay, Matsumoto pleaded with the woman to go to sleep, even some other people in his division asked her to rest.

And... him.

He was probably the most worried about her. Well, probably not as much as her zanpakuto. His features darkened as he narrowed his eyes, remembering the woman's zanpakuto. He was rude towards him. He wasn't even considering his rank. He sighed once more out of irritation and glanced at the woman, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, standing in front of her room.

He wanted to apologize... but she wouldn't talk to him or anyone else.

-:-

Kurotsuchi grumbled in his lab, his eyes narrowed and typing at an amazing speed on the piano like keyboard, staring at the screen.

Whoever this arrancar was, he knew his stuff.

If he tried to break into the system by that part right there, it threatened to release a virus and erase every single document in his computer. If he tried from right there, it would make his screen shut off. If he tried right there, it would make every single machine in the Soul Society shut off.

He smashed his fists on the desk as his eyes went wide with rage.

This was making him frustrated! He was the smartest man in the Soul Society, and he could not even break into that little machine in the sky! It would have taken him just several minutes, but it was almost two weeks and he couldn't break into that little thing!

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and think straight.

This arrancar didn't seem that smart when he saw him on the screen, but to make this kind of technology...

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes as his hand clenched over and over again, his mouth in a firm line. He had ordered Nemu to stay away unless he called for her. He had given her that order at the same time he tried hacking into that machine, which was almost two weeks ago.

He propped his elbow on the desk and rested his cheek on his palm, glaring at the screen.

Images of that idiotic woman, Masuyo, entered his mind, with that infuriating smug grin on her face and calling him an idiot. He clenched his hands. Should he even _try_ to save her? She's insulted him multiple times, humilating him in front of others, even going so far as to question his sexuality.

_You must be gay if I never see you with any woman._

He remembered that sentence. He remembered it very clearly and the way she laughed after she said that. Damn woman. He straightened up and started trying to figure out how he could try to hack into the arrancar's machine.

He paused and narrowed his eyes.

What's this?

He tried another way, widening his eyes when he easily hacked into the machine. He leaned forward, his eyes hard and his expression serious. After almost two weeks, why was it suddenly easy to hack into that machine? He stared at the screen, seeing numbers appear everywhere, a very scary look on his face.

He called for a hell butterfly, sending a message to the Head Captain.

Now, all he needed to do was find out how this arrancar was able to enter the Soul Society.

The person watching the Captain's actions smiled and chuckled, his fingers intertwined and resting his chin on them, his eyes narrowed. He just hoped the Captain wouldn't be mad that he helped him, just a little.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** I thank the people that reviewed! :D Much obliged.

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice –** I'm so sorry! T.T There is yet another cliffie at the end! I'm so sorry! It's just like a reflex to make a cliffie, and I hate it! D: I'm so sorry!

**SwirlzSmile –** Yep, I know. Mayuri is creepy. And thanks! It's working great now! :D

**The Happy Emo –** _Another_ hilarious review! XD Thank you for that! And wow. O: Your a deviantWATCH... for me? Thank you so much. -starts crying hysterically-

**ShatterTheHeavens –** I know! D: I feel horrible making her go through this torture! And you will just have to wait until I get further in the story. :D But I feel bad for making so much cliffies. D:

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle –** An angry Zaraki is scary, but sometimes funny. =3 And thank you!

**Black Cat Angel –** I'm so very sorry, but you are... wrong. AH, I feel bad for saying that. T.T And thanks for the review.

**RyuuRaiden –** Funny? :o I guess it is. :) And Urahara helping Kurotsuchi is like a _myth_. D: But that would be funny, nonetheless.

**Lunar Iris –** Hiya! :D Hitsugaya being sweet and frustrated. =3 That's funny. And I'm sorry, but sadly it is not Urahara. D:

**Sombody Cool –** Don't worry! D: You'll find out soon enough! Probably in two or more chapters. Please don't hate me! DX

**rosewhip889 –** Yuppers. And a pissed Kurotsuchi is a Kurotsuchi ya wanna avoid. =3

**Princess-Lazy-Chan –** Thank you for saying the chapter was awesome. =D Thankies for the review as well.

Thankies peoples! :D And I apologize for another cliffie I have yet created! D: I'm so terribly sorry!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and the characters you do not recognize.

-:-

Screams were heard throughout Las Noches, the arrancar watching as lights flashed off his glasses, standing straight with his hands on a keyboard, a smile on his face all the while. He chuckled and looked to the side.

Just wait, Yuri Hikari.

Meanwhile, the woman he spoke of, Yuri, snored softly, laying in bed, her eyebrows furrowed as she turned around. Blue eyes stared at the woman, a smile like look on the cat's face as it's tail flicked back and forth. Yukiko, Shun's cat, stared at the brown haired woman and narrowed its eyes, waiting patiently. Yuri scrunched up her face and slowly opened her eyes, staring into a pair of eyes. She stayed quiet as the two stared at each other.

Yuri snapped her eyes wide open and screamed.

Hitsugaya jumped and narrowed his eyes when he heard the scream, already running down the hallway from his office, Matsumoto peering out of the office and blinking several times. When he made it to her room, he slid the door open.

"Yuri!"

What he found... left him dumbfounded.

The brown haired woman was petting a white cat with a wide smile, looking pale. He stayed near the door, blinking several times and clearing his throat. The cat opened its eyes and turned its head to stare at him while Yuri jumped and looked towards him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri muttered, staring at the Captain curiously.

"Uh... you screamed." Hitsugaya said, his eyes wide and looking very confused.

"Well that's because Yukiko came out of nowhere when I woke up!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely. She blinked and stared at the cat. "Come to think of it... Yukiko's been alone since Shun was taken. I wonder who has been taken care of her?"

_Elsewhere_

"Yukiko!"

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Where's the cat?"

"Anyone seen the cat?"

Apparently... the eleventh division members have been watching the cat.

Amazing, eh?

_Back_

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

She called her friend by her name instead of her nickname again. He sighed and slid the door closed behind himself, seeing the woman smile sadly as she scratched Yukiko's back. She blinked and looked up a second later, tilting her head curiously.

"Why are you here, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

The Captain stayed quiet and looked to the side with a slightly flushed face. He cleared his throat and stared at the woman, seeing her stare at him while looking slightly pale. She regained some of her energy by sleeping, but she still needed to eat.

"I'm taking you out to eat." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman blink.

"Okay?" Yuri muttered, tilting her head while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

They soon started walking down the street together, Yuri's eyebrows furrowed with worry and Hitsugaya looking to the side with an uncomfortable look on his face. They both didn't know what to do. Tears rolled down the woman's face comically, having no clue what to do. She didn't even remember when she fell asleep the night before.

Wait.

How did she get to her room?

She walked down the street alongside Hitsugaya, her head tilted to the side and her eyes narrowed in concentration. She has absolutely no idea. The Captain glanced at the woman, raising an eyebrow when he saw her looking up with a very serious look.

"Captain... Hitsugaya...?" Yuri muttered, her head lowered.

"Yes?"

"How... did I get to my room?"

Hitsugaya froze and looked straight ahead, cursing in his head and looking at the woman. Yuri stared at him with a curious glance, seeing her blink several times. He looked forward once more with the sides of his mouth pointed downwards, looking pale.

"I guess you were so tired you walked to your room without ever realizing." Hitsugaya said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh... okay!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

The Captain sighed out of relief, looking away from the woman to hide his expression. Yuri blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But she could have sworn she saw Hitsugaya before she fell asleep. She stayed quiet before shrugging.

Once they made it to a restaurant... they were still quiet.

They looked in other directions besides each other after they ordered, still way, way, _way_ too uncomfortable around each other. Hitsugaya sighed and leaned forward while propping his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his palm, still facing away from the woman.

When their food arrived, they were still quiet.

When they walked back, they were quiet.

When they parted their ways, they only mumbled goodbyes and left.

When they were alone... they started blushing heavily.

Yuri shook her head with a small pout on her lips, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know what to do or say around him. She put her hands on her cheeks and cried comically. She didn't know what to do!

Hitsugaya sighed as he walked back towards the office. He still didn't know what to say to her. Say he missed her, felt sorry, wanted her to be close to him again. He scoffed. Better said than done. He paused and turned, blinking when he saw Yuri's friend.

Jiro blinked, holding a pile of papers.

Both men stared at each other for a while. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the same time Jiro did. But what the blue haired man did next... surprised him.

He gave him a thumbs up with a bright smile.

Hitsugaya stayed quiet before blinking stupidly.

What the _hell_?

Jiro walked by with a wide grin, holding the pile of papers in his hand. After he rounded the corner a bright smile lit up on his face, making a fist and holding it up. Alright! Just a little bit more talking and the two would be lovey dovey again.

He grinned widely and nodded.

Yuri shivered and looked up with a confused look.

-:-

Kurotsuchi sighed and typed on the computer, dark circles under his eyes. He had no time for sleep. All these numbers _had_ to mean something. He continued to type, narrowing his eyes with concentration.

He was still troubled.

He had managed to hack into the machine, yet he had trouble for two weeks. He frowned as his features hardened. What did that mean? He continued to type, trying to figure out this combination.

Just when his fingers were about to push another button, he paused and narrowed his eyes. He pressed several more buttons, seeing something appear on his screen. He widened his eyes slightly, immediately calling for a hell butterfly.

-:-

Yuri walked into the twelfth division with her Captain, her eyes wide, peering into rooms and seeing people testing some stuff. She widened her eyes when she saw someone cutting off someone's arm! She jumped and walked closer to Hitsugaya, making him snap his attention to her.

He didn't blame her.

There were a bunch of freaks here.

When they walked into Kurotsuchi's laboratory he had to scowl when he saw they were the last ones there. Hell, even Kenpachi made it before him. And the man had terrible directions. He walked into the group with Yuri right beside him, all staring at the scientist, seeing a look in his eye.

"Why were we called here?" Kyoraku asked, lifting up his hat. "I was about to take a nap."

"What I am about to show you is more important than a nap!" Kurotsuchi snapped, making everyone blink and stare at him seriously.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked, his eyes narrowed with his hands clenched by his sides.

"Stay quiet and I will show you." Kurotsuchi said, turning around and typing quickly.

Yuri blinked and looked past the crowd, staring at the screen with curiosity. Everyone stared quietly, all their eyes narrowed, wondering why the scientist suddenly looked serious. After all the time they've known him he was all about laughing at others misfortune.

When everyone glanced at the screen, they widened their eyes when they saw... Rio.

The brown haired woman widened her eyes, staring at the screen in shock, seeing a pool of blood around the woman, tied to a chair with her eyes dull and void of life. Ichigo cursed and glared at the screen. They all tensed when they saw a hand waving, gaining the woman's attention. Byakuya narrowed his eyes dangerously, glaring at the screen.

"_Hello! Rio!"_

Everyone narrowed their eyes when they recognized that voice. Katsu! The screen moved, showing the arrancar with a smile on his face, walking towards the woman.

"_Are you happy here, Rio?" Katsu asked, circling the woman with a dark look in his eye._

_The green eyed woman hesitantly nodded, trembling slightly. She flinched when he grabbed her face, turning her head up and making her stare him in the eye. She widened her eyes slightly when she saw a cold look on his face with that smile still on his lips._

"_Are you lying... Rio?" Katsu asked, amusement in his voice._

_Rio shook her head._

"_That's good." Katsu said, standing up and folded his arms behind his back. "If you did lie, then I would have to punish you. But please tell me this, Rio. Do you... hate me?" He asked, standing behind the woman._

_The green eyed woman swallowed hard and shook her head. She gasped when he grabbed her chin, turning her head slightly to see the arrancar staring at her. Katsu stared in her eyes, narrowing his eyes a second later._

_A sharp slap sounded in the room._

Yuri covered her mouth, trembling slightly, gaining Hitsugaya's attention and making him frown slightly. He reached out before hesitantly grabbing her, seeing her flinch when he pulled her towards him.

_Blood poured from Rio's mouth, her eyes wide as tears ran down her face and onto her lap. Katsu cooed, walking around the woman until he was in front of her, bending down until his face was in front of hers._

"_I wouldn't have hit you, Rio... if you hadn't lied to me." Katsu said, smiling widely as he narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to lie to me anymore, hm?"_

_Rio shook her head wildly as her shoulders shook, whimpering. Katsu didn't seem to like that noise, seeing as he kicked her, making her eyes widen and cry out in pain._

"That sick bastard!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the screen.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the same time Yuri closed hers tightly, not wanting to see anymore. Everyone stared at the screen with serious looks on their faces, their hands clenched tightly by their sides. What they heard next made them all raise their eyebrows slightly.

"_Katsu!"_

_The arrancar blinked and turned his head, the screen moving until it rested on the black haired woman._

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, his knuckles white when he saw the woman bind to the wall with cuffs all over her body, dry and fresh blood all over her body. He curled his upper lip.

"_Why the hell are you doing this to her?" Shun yelled, her hands clenched tightly. "I thought I told you to leave her alone!"_

"_...You seem to forget, Shun." Katsu said, tilting his head with a chuckle. "I don't listen to no one. Besides, why would I listen to a shinigami? Can you answer that?"_

_Shun curled her upper lip and glared at the arrancar. She panted heavily as she groaned and closed her eyes in pain, clenching her hands tightly, trembling slightly. She shook her head and opened her eyes, giving the arrancar a dark glare._

"_No answer?" Katsu said, raising his eyebrows with a smile. "In that case..."_

_His fist hit the side of Rio's head, making her head snap to the side with her eyes wide, her cheek red. Shun widened her eyes with rage and tried to get the bindings off, yelling curses at the arrancar. Rio coughed, blood pouring out of her mouth. Katsu tilted his head._

"_Aww. Did you bite the inside of your mouth **that** hard, Rio?" Katsu asked, seeing the woman tremble uncontrollably. "Do you want me... to heal you?" He asked, leaning close to the woman's ear, seeing her shiver._

"_Get the hell away from her and punish me, dammit!" Shun yelled, one of her eyes closed._

_Katsu paused as a wide smile spread across his face, slowly standing up and staring at the woman. Shun stared back at him with a hard look, her upper lip curled. He slowly started walking towards her, raising his eyebrows slightly._

"_Is that so, Shun?" Katsu asked, standing in front of the woman, taller than her. "Are you saying... Shun... that you wouldn't actually mind me... cutting off your limbs just to save your friend?"_

_The woman widened her eyes._

"WHAT?" Kenpachi growled, clenching his hands tightly as his reiatsu steadily started to rise, hearing commotions from the other people in the room.

_Shun stared at the arrancar in shock before narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands until her knuckles turned white. Rio stared at her friend weakly, barely able to breathe. The black haired woman lowered her head and slowly nodded. Both women jumped when the arrancar started clapping._

"_Excellent!" Katsu exclaimed, smiling widely. "Afterward, I will regrow any limbs I cut off, hm? Painfully?"_

That's when the screen went fuzzy, all the Captains, and the one woman who wasn't a Captain, staring at the screen in shock. Regrow her limbs? Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes, turning around, seeing serious looks on everyone's faces.

"There are more of those videos."

Ichigo widened his eyes with all the others, staring at the scientist and silently asking if he was serious. Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes and nodded, making everyone start yelling. Kurotsuchi then told everyone to be quiet when in his laboratory.

"But to see those videos, I must enter the numbers on this screen." Kurotsuchi said, putting his finger on the screen, everyone seeing hundreds of numbers. "And since I type faster than anyone here, I can get another of those videos in under one minute."

"So it's almost like Youtube."

Everyone blinked, turning their heads, seeing a woman standing in the room. A woman had big glasses on her face and a baggy shihakusho, staring back at everyone. She grinned widely and ran out of the room.

"...Who was that?"

(**A/N** Disregard what you just read! XD I couldn't help but put myself in there at a very serious moment.)

"Really?" Ichigo asked, staring at the scientist with a scowl, still looking angry like all the others.

Kurotsuchi gave the youngest shinigami a look, making Ichigo scowl when he got the message with the look. The mad scientist turned and started typing, everyone staring intently at the screen.

Yuri's eyes were wide with horror.

She just saw both her friends... and they both looked so weak. Tears ran down Yuri's face, whimpering, her hands clenched by her sides. She ran out of the room, Hitsugaya staring after her before taking off in the direction she went. Ichigo stared after them, feeling slightly relieved. At least he ran after her. He could understand.

How could someone watch... people they looked up to being tortured.

When Hitsugaya finally made it up to Yuri, he paused and stopped, seeing the woman's shoulders shake as she stood in one spot, tears running down her face and falling onto the ground. She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, using her arm to wipe the tears, falling to her knees. Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows slightly and walked towards the woman, bending down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yuri whimpered before wrapping her arms around Hitsugaya, catching him off guard and falling backwards.

Back inside the laboratory, everyone watched as the woman were beaten, hearing their screams, blood always shown on their bodies in every video. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. The sick fu-

The screen went black, making everyone blink.

"Wha... What happened?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes narrowed and stepping forward.

"Why did the screen go black?" Komamura asked, glancing at the scientist.

"Hold on! I am trying to fix it!" Kurotsuchi said, typing quickly, his eyes narrowed and looking ready to snap.

"Turn it off and back on!" Ichigo yelled, stepping forward.

Everyone paused and stared at him, seeing him stand straight and rub the back of his head.

"This is not a computer from the World of the Living, Kurosaki!" Kurotsuchi snapped, glaring at the orange haired man. "Now step back so I can-"

The screen went back on, at the same time the one outside grew in size, gaining the attention from all the shinigami. All the Captains snapped their attention at the screen, widening their eyes while others immediately curled their upper lips and clenched their hands.

On the screen was... Katsu Shichirou.

The arrancar narrowed his eyes with a smile, every single shinigami instantly narrowing their eyes and starting to yell curses at the screen. He tilted his head with a kind smile, closing his eyes with a bright look on his face.

Yuri widened her eyes when she looked at the screen, feeling Hitsugaya hold her close.

"_Hello, Captains of the Gotei thirteen._" Katsu said, opening his eyes and peering through the screen.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the small screen, not sure if the arrancar could even hear him.

"_Aw, I'm hurt, Captain Kurosaki. Even after I went through all the trouble... of recording those videos._" Katsu said, narrowing his eyes with a dark chuckle leaving his mouth. "_Though, I must admit... doing all those things to Shun and Rio... was very exciting._" He said, licking his lips.

Kenpachi widened his eyes with rage while Byakuya clenched his hands by his sides.

"_Oh, yes. Before I forget, Captain Kurotsuchi._" Katsu said, smiling brightly. "_I hope you don't mind... that I helped you._"

The scientist narrowed his eyes.

Helped him?

"_I'm sure you are wondering why it was suddenly so easy... to hack into my little machine._" Katsu said, tilting his head with a large smile on his face. "_If I hadn't helped you, you would have never been able to hack into my system._"

Kurotsuchi clenched his hands and glared at the arrancar on the screen, clenching his teeth tightly together. He felt his anger rise when he heard the arrancar laugh.

"Why would _you_ help _me_?"

"_Why? Shouldn't it be simple?_" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. He smiled a second later. "_Because I found it quite amusing seeing you try to hack into my machine. But I simply got tired of it and decided to make it less complicated._"

Everyone shivered when a dark look came over Kurotsuchi's face. The arrancar was insulting him!

"_But that is not why I have contacted you._" Katsu said, closing his eyes with a pleasant smile.

He slowly opened his eyes with a dark look in his orbs, a smile spreading across his face, making all the Captain narrow their eyes and all the shinigami glare at the screen. He held his hand out.

"_May I... take Yuri Hikari now?_"

"Like hell we'll do that!" Ichigo snapped, stepping closer to the screen and slamming his hands on the desk, making the scientist start yelling. "We will _never_ give you Yuri!"

The arrancar went expressionless, his mouth in a firm line and his eyes narrowed. Everyone stared at the screen, Yuri's eyes wide, trembling in Hitsugaya's hold. Katsu continued to stare at the orange haired man with that dark look... until a smile appeared on his lips, closing his eyes with a chuckle.

"_Fine... if that is how you feel._" Katsu said, shrugging lightly. "_Then I will just... have to go there myself._" He said, opening his eyes, making every single person shiver.

"There are thousands of shinigami here!" Ichigo yelled, glaring hatefully at the arrancar. "If you do that you will die in less than five minutes!"

Katsu continued to stare through the screen with a smile. Yuri stared at the arrancar, slowly looking at his hair, blinking when she saw it was dark purple. It was short and spiked. She furrowed her eyebrows. He was scary.

"_We will see, now won't we?_" Katsu asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see Rio and Shun!" Yuri yelled, making the arrancar blink.

Katsu blinked several more times, making the brown haired woman shiver when she felt his gaze on her, seeing him reach for something and grab a board, staring at it with a blank stare. He looked back up.

"_I am terribly sorry, Yuri Hikari, but... they are both currently going through a series of tests._" Katsu said. "_Well, I should say more like experiments._"

He smiled before narrowing his eyes, looking to the side, everyone hearing something like a door opening. He turned his head, a deep sigh leaving his lips and furrowing his eyebrows with a look that said he was giving up.

"_Now, now, Rio. Look what you did. You made another mess with your blood._"

Yuri and all the Captains widened their eyes.

"_Is Shun not done yet? No? Well, considering how much fight she has in her that is understandable._" Katsu said, closing his eyes with another sigh. "_I am sorry, Captains of the Gotei Thirteen, but I must go now._"

He narrowed his eyes with a smile.

"_Bye._"

The large screen disappeared at the same time the screen in Kurotsuchi's lab went black before turning back on, everything going back to normal. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes while all the Captains inwardly cursed.

Yuri started bawling, tears rolling down her face, holding onto Hitsugaya tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** I thank all the people that reviewed below. Thanks a bunch! :D

**BestFriend09** – Yep, I agree. He should go to hell. -nods along- =3

**Black Cat Angel** – Yeah, a lot of people are saying he should rot in hell. XD

**rosewhip889** – Yep, it _really_ hurt. But those cuffs, y'see, are draining their reiatsu so they are incredibly weak. D:

**Sombody Cool** – A lot of people said they hated my story, but who cares, eh? :D As long as I write this story. =D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Yep, a lot of things are going wrong. A lot. You will be surprised in the next chapter. =3 And I hope you feel better.

**Princess-Lazy-Chan** – A lot of people feel sorry for them. ( -.-) I feel bad for putting them through such torture. And that's okay! :D You don't need to leave a long review.

**SwirlzSmile** – You almost cried? :o And yep, I have to agree that it is kind of creepy.

**Lunar Iris** – A lot of people are saying he's a sick bastard. =3 And the only reason my crazy character is keeping them alive is for amusement. D: Bad, right?

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – I know I'm cruel! D: I'm so sorry! -cries hysterically- And yes you can! :D By the power of your imagination. =w= -goes off to imagination world-

**The Happy Emo**- Another hilarious review. D: You are too good. That was a great review! =D And thanks for the cookies! :D

**Shadow Mistress-of death** – It's good to know that Shun's your favorite! :D But fear not! She will appear in the next chapter. =3

Thankes a bunch people! :D I have the house all to myself... except for my cousin and little brother. But I can stay on the computer all day! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

-:-

Hitsugaya sighed, walking out of Yuri's room with a very serious look on his face. When he looked up he saw Ichigo leaning against the wall, staring at him with a scowl and waiting patiently. The white haired Captain closed his eyes with a frown.

"She's resting." Hitsugaya said, making the other man relax. "Though it took more than an hour to get her to calm down."

Ichigo shook his head and sighed out of frustration, rubbing the side of his head with a scowl. This was getting messy. Yuri watched as her friends were tortured, though she left after the first video. He narrowed his eyes. But he was glad she didn't see others. Even though he only watched a few, some of them made him want to vomit.

That arrancar is bad.

Probably worse than everyone else they've fought.

He was actually crazy enough to record everything he's done to both Shun and Rio. Except something puzzled him. Why would he even take them in the first place? And why was he so intent on taking Yuri as well? He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the feeling of dread that came over him.

He's seen both Rio and Shun in bad states before, but what he saw... they looked even worse. Shun was hanging from those chains, which meant she was so weak she couldn't even stand. And Rio... she looked like she was going to die when they saw her on those videos.

Kurotsuchi had said he was going to continue to watch the videos, going to tell them if anything else happened.

He scoffed.

If anything else happened? That first video told them everything. They were being tortured to death. And why did Rio always look scared when he asked if they wanted to be healed? Healing was a good thing. Something big was coming up. He could feel it.

But this guy was an arrancar. Which meant that he was weaker than Aizen, which also meant it should be easy to kill him. He shuddered and paled. Aizen was worse than this guy. And the man that was obsessed with becoming god was way stronger than all the arrancars put together. Hell, he even killed one of the Espada. And those guys were tough.

He looked up with a frown.

And why did he say Rio's name so casually when he was talking to them? It sounded as though someone walked through a door. Did Rio walk through the door? If she did, why was he letting her walk around loose? That didn't seem right. When someone kidnaps someone they would _not_ let them walk around freely.

Ichigo pushed off the wall, nodding to Hitsugaya, walking down the hallway with a confused look on his face.

Shun would gladly take anything for her two friends. But to actually let that arrancar cut off her limbs? He frowned. What was wrong with that arrancar? He had a calm personality, yet he was twisted. Was he really okay with torturing them?

How did he even cuff them up?

Both Shun and Rio are strong.

It even takes him a while to make Shun tired when they would fight. And when they fought Shun would have a wide grin all the while, yelling that she wanted to see his Bankai. He scowled. But he wouldn't do that. He was stronger than her and he was scared he might kill her.

Did this guy overpower _both_ of them?

Together?

What the hell happened when they went through that large portal?

He walked out of the division, his eyebrows pulled together with a scowl. Yuri kept on crying when all the Captains had walked out of Kurotsuchi's division, hearing her scream and hit the ground. She was getting frustrated, along with all of them.

They _had_ to go rescue Shun and Rio!

He clenched his hands and inwardly cursed. This was getting worse by the minute. For all he knew that bastard arrancar was probably beating Shun and Rio as he walked towards the comforts of his division.

"Dammit."

He hit the wall when no one was around, curling his upper lip and clenching his hands, seeing a crack around his fist. Sooner or later that arrancar was going to kill those two. And what will _they_ be doing? Drinking tea and sleeping comfortably?

He closed his eyes tightly as he cursed, his hand shaking.

He couldn't do a thing.

He felt so weak!

-:-

_Yuri blinked and looked around the area, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion and holding her arms close to her chest. A breeze went by, making her close her eyes and wait for it to pass. Once it did, she opened her eyes, only to snap them wide open when she saw who was in front of her._

_Shun and Rio._

_Tears gathered in her eyes, walking forward, holding her arms out, seeing both women stare at her. Rio was smiling while Shun was smirking. Since Shun was closer Yuri grabbed the front of her robes, staring up at the woman._

"_Shun?" Yuri muttered, tears running down her face. "Are you and... Rio actually here?"_

_The black haired woman smirked down at her, making her whimper and start to trembled. She lowered her head and held tightly onto Shun's robes, Rio smiling gently at her all the while. Yuri closed her eyes tightly as she held onto the woman's robes, not believing they were there._

_She widened her eyes a second later, slowly looking down, seeing a sword going through her._

_What?_

_She grabbed it as blood trailed down her body and hit the floor, slowly looking up, widening her eyes when she saw Katsu instead of her friends. He smirked and pulled his sword out of her, making her fall to her knees._

"_Aw, are you sad, Yuri Hikari?"_

_She slowly looked up, her eyes wide, seeing the arrancar smile and grab the front of her robes, lifting her in the air. She weakly grabbed his wrist and tried to get him to let go, making him chuckle in amusement._

"_It's such a shame." _

_Yuri stared at the arrancar with a weak look in her eyes, staring at him curiously. Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes._

"_Your friends didn't even survive."_

_She widened her eyes as her heart seemed to stop, staring at the arrancar in shock, seeing him slowly raise his sword and point it at her chest, making her let out a shuddered breath. Shun and Rio... dead? Tears rolled down Yuri's face and hit the ground._

"_Please don't cry." She glanced at the arrancar and shivered at his cold look. "I don't like seeing my victims cry."_

_His sword pierced her._

Yuri shot up and screamed, her eyes wide, panting heavily as she put a hand on her chest, staring at the wall with fear written all over her face. Sweat was on her face, gasping before looking up, her lips trembling. That had felt so real.

Tears ran down her face.

Were they dead?

She shook her head. No! They couldn't be. They were the strongest people she knew. She closed her eyes, clenching her hands and wiping her eyes. She looked up with wide eyes when her door slid open, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw who it was.

"Captain... Hitsugaya...?" Yuri muttered, confusion on her face.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked, wearing a sleeping kimono and panting slightly, putting his hand on the door frame to balance himself. "I heard you scream."

"Oh... I only had a nightmare." Yuri said, smiling nervously, trying to give the Captain a confident look. "It's nothing. I think I can go back to bed now."

Before she could say anything else Hitsugaya grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her room, making her stumble and ask what he was doing. He didn't say anything. She furrowed her eyebrows and let the Captain drag her. But when they got to their destination she froze and widened her eyes when she saw where he was taking her.

His room.

She planted her feet on the floor, her eyes wide and a blush on her face, making Hitsugaya stumble back when she suddenly stopped. He scowled and turned his head to stare at the woman, seeing her look at the floor in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow questioningly before knowing why she was suddenly blushing. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I only want to sleep with you- I want to _lay_ _down_ with you in my room so you won't have nightmares." Hitsugaya said, turning his head and closing his eyes with a frown, a blush on his face.

Yuri blinked several times.

She looked down and reluctantly nodded with her eyes screwed shut.

So a few minutes later... Yuri was climbing into bed with her Captain, her eyes still screwed shut, blushing heavily. Hitsugaya was in the same situation, his eyes wide and a blush on his face. They faced away from each other, their hearts pounding against their rib cages.

Slowly, a few hours going by without the other saying anything, they started falling asleep.

Just before Yuri lost consciousness she saw Shun's grinning face and Rio's smiling face, a small smile coming to her face. When she was asleep she turned and wrapped her arm around the Captain, snuggling up against him, the Captain turning around while also asleep and holding her close.

-:-

When the sun started rising people started getting up at the same time birds started singing, people greeting each other while they started heading for work. Most of the Captains were already up, making their way to their paperwork. The sky was clear with only a few clouds.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, everything disoriented, blinking several times. When he tried to move... well, he couldn't. He blinked when he noticed he was holding something and something was holding onto him. When he saw who it was he widened his eyes as his face burned bright red.

He jumped up and actually covered his mouth with both his hands when he squeaked, his eyes wide. He shook his head before hurrying around the room quietly, seeing as the woman was still asleep, and started getting dressed.

He silently slid the door closed behind himself, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth before he made his way down the hallway, heading for his office, needing to do that paperwork Matsumoto failed to do the day before.

Byakuya was doing the same. Walking towards his office and going to do the paperwork his new lieutenant was _supposed_ to do. He stopped when no one was around, standing on the porch and turning his head, staring at the sky with an emotionless look.

He clenched his hands before walking down the porch, ignoring the people that moved to the side and bowed down to him. Dark circles were under his eyes, unable to sleep after he saw the way Rio was abused.

What was that lowly arrancar doing to her?

Did he really do what he had said in that first image he saw? Was he really cutting off their limbs and regrowing them? He narrowed his eyes dangerously, hoping it wasn't true.

Rio looked so weak.

He wanted to rescue her. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly when he made it to his office, sighing.

Kenpachi sat on his porch, not even bothering to go to his office or see his subordinates. Yachiru dressed and glanced at her adoptive father, furrowing her eyebrows. After saying "Bye bye!" she left and skipped down the hallway, only to stop when she thought he couldn't hear her. She knew he was hurting, even though he tried to hide it.

She felt smarter than him, actually knowing why he was angry.

The Captain glared at the sky, frowning deeply, his arms folded over his chest and leaning against his door frame, his door to the back open. He closed his eyes as he curled his upper lip.

He stayed up all night, his hair still down and still wearing his sleeping kimono. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his uniform, started to dress. He started visualizing that infuriating woman's face, pausing and narrowing his eyes. He smashed his hand against his wall and growled.

Dammit!

Ichigo walked down the hallway with an exhausted look on his face, closing his eyes with a sigh, holding onto Hisana who smiled all the while, an early bird. Isshin scowled next to him as they walked down the hallway, heading for his office.

It seemed that Rukia kept on trying to make him watch them.

She was being lazy.

He scowled and opened his door to his office, walking inside. Isshin immediately grabbed a brush, inkwell, and a piece of paper, walking towards the small table between the couches and starting to draw.

Ichigo gave him a blank look and rolled his eyes.

After setting Hisana down, he walked over to his desk and pulled out a toy he managed to get after going to the World of the Living. He gave it to his daughter and sat down, grabbing the first document he saw and started reading with a scowl.

This was so boring!

-:-

Somewhere in the Seireitei, where very little people were, a garganta opened, a figure stepping out and looking around the area. He looked towards the sun and squinted his eyes, putting a hand over his eyes. He smiled. It was just like the dome inside Las Noches. Amazing.

Katsu turned his head with a large smile, realizing that no one knew of his existence. He looked around the area with a calculating eye, seeing birds, a large area with trees, and the Sokyoku hill. It was exactly how it looked through the screen. Only, he could touch it.

He traced his foot on the wall he was standing on, a smile on his face all the while.

Everything in the Seireitei was made of spirit particles.

Maybe he should take some and go to Hueco Mundo. He bent down, about to grab a tile when he raised his eyebrows slightly, standing to his full height, glancing in a direction.

He smiled.

Maybe he should make his presence known.

He chuckled and raised his reiatsu, sending some people to their knees and gasping, his smile widening as he narrowed his eyes, every single shinigami able to sense his reiatsu.

It won't be long now.

Every Captain widened their eyes and looked up, all the shinigami stopping what they were doing, even Ichigo's kids stopping what they were doing and glancing at their father questioningly. Ichigo stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"It's an arrancar!" Ichigo yelled, clenching his hand, glancing at his son. "Isshin, stay here with Hisana!"

He ran towards the door and down the hallway, leaving Isshin blinking several times before glancing at Hisana. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and cursed, running out of his division and immediately using shunpo, making his way to the same area every other Captain was heading to.

Was it Katsu?

Damn, where was Yuri?

Almost there now. After Ichigo stopped, he looked around, already seeing some Captains in the courtyard, all looking in one area. He turned his head and clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.

Katsu.

The arrancar smiled and narrowed his eyes, his arms behind his back, gazing at all the shinigami in the area. He turned his head, looking at each and every single shinigami in the area, chuckling. He snapped his eyes to the Head Captain that appeared, widening his eyes slightly with a smile, excited.

"Ah, Head Captain Yamamoto!" Katsu exclaimed, smiling widely. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I would go to you and shake your hand, but... sadly it seems I am not welcome here, now am I?" He asked, delicately raising an eyebrow with a chuckle.

The Head Captain glared at him, seeing an amused look stay on his face.

Kenpachi finally made it, stopping and immediately giving the arrancar and snarl, clenching his hands and growling. He's the bastard that took Shun! His hand reached for his zanpakuto, frowning deeply.

Byakuya glared at the arrancar, hands clenched by his sides, feeling anger swell up inside of him when the arrancar didn't even look frighten, even with all the shinigami surrounding him.

The arrancar looked around with a smile.

"Ah... there are exactly three hundred and eighty two shinigami present." Katsu said, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Strange, I thought more would come."

All the shinigami widened their eyes with shock. What the hell? He knew exactly how much of them were there? How? It would at least take him a while to count everyone. So how could he do it in so little time. Unless he sensed the reiatsu?

"Ah, yes. I hope you do not mind, Head Captain, but I have," Katsu pushed up his glasses with a smile. "Come to retrieve Yuri Hikari so I may take her back to-"

"No way!"

He paused and looked at the one that spoke, seeing it was none of the important shinigami, like a Captain. It was just a random shinigami. Katsu gazed at the man, seeing him grin as he stepped forward.

"If you think the Head Captain would actually let an arrancar like _you_ actually take one of ours, then you must be dumb!"

Katsu narrowed his eyes, his arms folded behind his back.

"As if the Captains of the Gotei thirteen would actually let a weak bastard like you do something like that!" He yelled, smirking widely, gaining everyone's attention.

The arrancar gazed at the man, a smile slowly spreading across his face. The man frowned and narrowed his eyes, everyone staring at the arrancar, all their swords unsheathed. Katsu reached into his robes, pulling out a small device.

"I would like to show you something, shinigami." Katsu said, his short hair covering his eyes. He tilted his head up with a smile. "Do you know what it is like... to have the life sucked out of you?"

The man frowned in confusion.

"No. What kind of question is tha-"

The arrancar threw something at the man without even trying, the small device attaching itself on the shinigami. The man widened his eyes, everyone staring at him, about to take off the small machine, when he froze and widened his eyes.

Katsu smiled darkly.

He threw his head back and started screaming, making everyone widen their eyes and start asking him what was wrong. All the Captains widened their eyes when his skin started wrinkling, looking like a skeleton before he dispersed into spirit particles.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the arrancar.

"He shouldn't have provoked me." Katsu said, smiling. "Now, may you tell me where Yuri Hikari is?"

"NO!"

Ichigo bent his knees, about to jump towards the arrancar when Katsu turned his head, looking in a direction with a smile. Everyone stared at him, Ichigo gripping his sword tightly.

"But... if I am correct... she is in that direction, no?" Katsu asked, looking in the direction of the tenth division.

All the Captains widened their eyes.

Damn! He knew where she was!

Katsu turned and started walking on the wall, a smile on his face. Before he could take another step, he paused when Hitsugaya appeared in front of him, his eyes narrowed dangerously and curling his upper lip. Katsu raised his eyebrows and jumped back with a smile with the Captain swung his sword.

"Ah, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division... a prodigy." Katsu said, making everyone stare at him in shock. "You must be pretty smart then, am I correct?"

"How the hell does he know about that?" Ichigo whispered, his eyebrows drawn together.

"As much as I would love to stay and play with you, I must retrieve Yuri Hikari. You see, I am behind schedule with her." Katsu said, sighing as he closed his eyes. "I have set up all these machines for her but I need her for the experiments."

"You're not having her!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at the arrancar. "And why don't you give back to two women you took." He said, pointing his sword at the taller man.

Katsu stared at the Captain with a blank look before letting out a laugh.

"I am terribly sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but you see..." He raised his eyebrows, the Captain shivering at the dark smile. "I cannot do that. If I did that, then where would I get my entertainment?"

"You sick bastard." Hitsugaya growled, his hands clenched.

The arrancar tilted his head and sighed with a slight frown on his face.

"If you are _going_ to do this... then I would need help, now won't I?"

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes, all the shinigami glaring at him at the same time Yuri snapped her eyes open. She sat up and looked out the window. this reiatsu was the same as that portal that took Shun and Rio. She widened her eyes and got up, running to her room to get dressed.

**Duh duh duuuuh! D: Review? Was it bad? Good? Horrible? You hungry? Tired? I'm hungry. I'll go dig in the cupboards for something to eat! :D Until next time, bye bye!**

**Also, I may not be able to get the next chapter out. That is if I leave town or not. =3 Bye bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing! :D Much obliged people! And a heads up... I left another cliffie and won't be able to write the next chapter anytime soon! Well, probably just until next week.

**SwirlzSmile** – Wow. That's nice. :] And gasp! D: I don't want to be the death of you! -cries hysterically- But yeah, a lot of people are getting mad at the suspence.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Hiya! :D And it is so nice to read such graphic detail to show how ya wanna kill Katsu... :D But yeah, a lotta people hating the arrancar I invented! :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Exactly! :D Thankies for the review.

**Sombody Cool** – I know... it seems I'm addicted to it. ( -.-) I'm ashamed. Ah, you know... people that hate suspense. And very bad humor... and other stuffs.

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x** – D: Oh, my god! You reviewed! Haven't heard from ya in a while. :] But it's nice to know you at least read my story. =3 And yuppers, gotta agree with ya. Katsu's a dick.

**rosewhip889** – I know! D: The horror! And ya never know! Only I hold all the information in my head. :] But beware... they are going to make you mad. D:

**pinkbuddy09** – Thanks for the review. And to be a little honest... long reviews make me scared, because then the people are critiques, and it just so happens I am very sensitive, but then I try to work on what people, y'know, hate. Thankies! :D

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Yeah, I seem to be depressing a lot of people, which I seem to have a talent for. :o But, ya know, I'm used to it now. :]

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – I know! D: I'm so very sorry for being so cruel! But at least I managed to get another chapter out. :]

I thank ya'll for the wonderful reviews! :D And it has been confirmed I am leaving out of town tomorrow! Or... today, seeing as it is almost two in the morning... So, yeah! And _ShatterTheHeavens_, if you happen to message me and I do not reply, it is confirmed I am not in town. Thankies! I also apologize for any mistakes. I would fix them, but I am so exhausted. =w=

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, cursing... and more cursing... and cussing... basically, there's gonna be swearing. And shockiness, which is a word I just made up... Hi! :D

-:-

More shinigami were showing up by the minute, making Katsu raise his eyebrows with a wide smile and look around the area, his arms folded behind his back. This was getting more interesting! He turned this way and that way, making Hitsugaya narrow his eyes when he paid him no mind. The arrancar continued to look around, seeing a few shinigami step forward.

"Captain, _I'll_ kill him!" A man yelled, from the eleventh division.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and glanced at the subordinate, about to tell him not to get to excited before he jumped forward and ran towards the arrancar. Katsu blinked and turned his head with a smile, raising his eyebrows. All the Captains inwardly cursed while others called for their fellow comrade back.

He jumped and was in front of the arrancar with a wide grin, about to swing his sword when Katsu lifted his finger and put it against his forehead, widening his eyes.

Katsu narrowed his eyes and licked his lips with a smile.

The man stayed in the air in the same pose, his eyes wide, everyone staring with wide eyes. Katsu slowly removed his finger and bent down, grabbing the man's chin and lifting his head, making everyone blink.

"...Can I cut you?" Katsu asked, tilting his head with a smile. He frowned and second later. "I'm sorry, but you do not interest me. Leave me now." He said, holding his finger out, light gathering at the tip of his finger.

"A cero!" Ichigo yelled, widening his eyes.

Instead of blasting the shinigami, something shot inside the man's head, falling to the ground, paralized for a few moments before screaming out in pain, people running over to him before stopping when the arrancar glanced at them. He glanced at the shinigami on the ground with an amused smile, seeing the man roll on the ground while holding his head, screaming.

"S-Some... Something's in my head!" He screamed, his eyes abnormally large as sweating profusely.

"I'm sorry, shinigami." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes. "But will not survive what I have done to you."

The man continued to scream while others were too scared to get close to the shinigami. The only one running towards the man was the Captain of the fourth, Retsu Unohana. Katsu blinked and tilted his head with a smile, looking the woman up and down. Just as the Captain was about to reach the man, she stopped and widened her eyes when his head blew up, blood and flesh flying everywhere.

People started screaming and yelling.

Katsu narrowed his eyes and chuckled, people glaring at him.

He turned his head, walking on the wall in the direction of the tenth division, his arms folded behind his back. He had no time to play. He needed to retrieve Yuri Hikari and be on his way. He stopped and bent down when a sword went by, standing straight and looking behind, seeing the Captain of the tenth.

"Don't ignore me!" Hitsugaya yelled, swinging his sword at the arrancar.

Katsu moved backwards and dodged the attacks, his arms still folded behind his back, a slight frown on his face. Just when Hitsugaya's blade was about to make contact, the arrancar disappeared, walking in the direction of the tenth division his long jacket swaying behind him.

"I am sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but as much as I would love to test your strength... I am terribly behind schedule." Katsu said, bowing with a smile. "Excuse me."

"Getsuga,"

The arrancar stopped and turned his head, seeing him hold his sword tightly and glare at him hatefully. Katsu stared at him with a slightly interested look, tilting his head and blinking.

"Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his sword, white energy heading for the arrancar.

The arrancar quickly moved to the side, watching as the energy went by, making Ichigo widen his eyes. What the hell? He dodged it! He scowled. This arrancar was fast. Katsu put a hand over his eyes and leaned forward in the direction the energy went.

"Oh, wow! It's still going!" Katsu exclaimed, smiling widely. "Congratulations, Captain Kurosaki. If that had hit me I would be injured right now." He said, smiling at the orange haired man.

Ichigo flinched and glared at the arrancar.

He was just toying with them!

Katsu was about to continue to walk until he stopped and turned, missing the edge of the blade as it went by, seeing that it was jagged. He looked up, staring at the ominous large man that stood over him. He smiled, making Kenpachi curl his upper lip and swing his sword down.

The wall collapsed when his sword connected with the wall and not the arrancar, narrowing his eyes. Shit! He turned his head, seeing the arrancar standing several meters away, smiling at him.

"Where's Shun?" Kenpachi growled, curling his upper lip.

"Shun?" Katsu asked, tilting his head with a wide smile. "Do you mean the woman you told... you hated her angry personality?"

Kenpachi widened his eyes slightly before clenching his hands. How the hell did he know about that? Katsu smiled before turning, running down the wall, Ichigo widening his eyes at his speed, turning his head, seeing a large dust cloud following the arrancar. He... He was almost as fast as Yoruichi! Ichigo narrowed his eyes and took off after him, all the others running after him as well.

He felt it, probably like all the others.

Yuri was heading for them.

Dammit! They had to kill this arrancar before he got to her.

Katsu narrowed his eyes and turned, just as a sword went by, jumping into the air as another went under his legs, a wide smile on his face. Oh, what fun! He dodged all the attacks from the Captains, trying to find the one person he went there for.

But once he was in the middle of a courtyard, he blinked and looked around, raising his eyebrows as a smile spread across his face.

Hundreds of shinigami surrounded him, all their swords unsheathed, yelling curses and glaring at the arrancar. One shinigami went towards the arrancar, Katsu slowly turning his head and narrowing his eyes. Just as the shinigami was about to cut him, a fist hit his stomach, making him widen his eyes as saliva flew out of his mouth. Katsu continued to smile widely, his fist still against the shinigami. Grabbing the man by the hair, he lifted him and stared at him. He frowned.

"No, you don't interest me." Katsu said, letting go.

Before the man could hit the ground, he split in two from the waist, everyone backing away. Ichigo and all the other Captains widened their eyes when they arrived. When did he...? They glanced at the arrancar, seeing his sword sheathed. How the hell did he unsheathe and sheath his sword so fast?

The arrancar turned, hearing a man yell.

"You fucking coward! You can't fight us head on!" A man yelled, holding a sword tightly.

"...Surely you do not know what that means." Katsu said, giving the man a blank stare.

"You're an idiot!" He yelled, pausing and smirking when he saw the arrancar tense. "I bet you're a real dumb bastard, huh! I bet you can't even screw in a light bulb! I wonder if you're only _saying_ you're smart!"

Katsu narrowed his eyes and frowned, staring at the man, seeing him continue to smirk, as if he got to him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he chuckled, making the man frown in confusion. Why was he-

He widened his eyes when the arrancar was instantly in front of him.

Katsu opened his eyes and held his hand out, the man too slow before he went flying back and crashing into a wall, debris falling all over him. The arrancar smirked while everyone stared at him, all their eyes wide with shock.

He did _that_. Without even trying!

Katsu smiled widely and narrowed his eyes, disappearing and reappearing on a wall, turning back and waving with a smile, running on top of all the roofs. Damn. He was fast! All the Captains quickly followed him, Yamamoto the one ahead of everyone, his eyes narrowed.

The arrancar glanced behind and sighed.

They were still after him. Didn't they know when to give up? They were starting to irritate him. But... he couldn't help but smile. It was also getting interesting. He always loved a challenge. He stopped in place, making all the Captains stop and some of them release their zanpakuto.

He turned and gave them a close eyed smile, tilting his head. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, gripping his sword tightly, noticing they were near the second division. Yuri wasn't even halfway towards them yet, which meant they still had time to kill this arrancar before she made it or he got to her first.

Katsu's eyes started turning red, making everyone blink when they felt his reiatsu raise a little before going back to normal. He smiled and stared at the group, narrowing his eyes.

"Tell me, Captain Hitsugaya... why do you protect Yuri Hikari?" Katsu asked, smiling as he gazed at the prodigy, seeing him narrow his eyes.

"Because she is my subordinate." Hitsugaya said, tightening his grip on his sword, just the mere thought of this arrancar touching Yuri making his blood boil and curl his upper lip.

"Are you sure... it isn't something more than that?" Katsu asked, opening his mouth with a chuckle and raising an eyebrow. "But it is strange, isn't it? And here you told her... you hated her happy personality." He said, narrowing his eyes as a smile spread across his lips.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes while the other Captains turned their heads and stared at him in shock, their eyes also wide. He would actually tell Yuri that he hated her personality? By his shocked look they were guessing the arrancar was telling the truth.

"How do you know about that?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes and giving the arrancar a cold look.

"You are so cruel!" Katsu exclaimed, letting out a laugh. "Actually telling a woman how you really feel... when they did not say such a thing how they really felt about you." He said, smiling as he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"They?" Ichigo asked, giving the arrancar a cold glare.

"Why... Shun, Rio, and Yuri Hikari, of course."

"What do you mean by saying they didn't say anything to us!" Hitsugaya snapped, his hands clenched tightly.

All three Captains involved with the women narrowed their eyes. How the hell did he know about that? Katsu narrowed his eyes and started chuckling, his shoulders shaking. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small button, everyone frowning and tensing, getting ready for an attack.

"Don't worry. Those little knick knacks I made can only kill shinigami were a low level of reiatsu." Katsu said, giving a smile.

When he pushed the button, everyone waited, waiting for something to happen. They looked around the area, seeing no one, until they looked up, seeing particles heading for them, gathering in three spots beside the arrancar. Katsu narrowed his eyes and pressed the button once more, all the Captains widening their eyes when they saw the particles take form of... Shun, Rio, and Yuri.

"What the hell? Are they-"

"No." Katsu said, pushing up his glasses. "They are not really my test subjects. In fact... these are the ones... that told you three," The three Captains he was talking to stared at him with a frown. "That they hated you."

They all widened their eyes, Hitsugaya taking a step forward.

"What are you saying?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes wide and feeling very cold, his hands trembling.

"Isn't it obvious? Just by the reactions you got from my test subjects?" Katsu asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile. "These identical beings I made of them... told you three what they hated about you. In other words, you three told the three most important women in your life... what you actually hated about them." He said, narrowing his eyes as the three imposters of the women disappeared.

They widened their eyes with rage, Hitsugaya clenching his teeth tightly together. Everyone glanced at him and quickly moved away, feeling his reiatsu start to rise, making the arrancar tilt his head. He jumped into the air, raising his sword above his head.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Katsu smiled.

"Excellent."

He jumped back when the dragon went towards him, hitting the place where he stood, glancing behind and already seeing Hitsugaya swinging his sword, another dragon heading for him. Katsu smiled, flipping over, his eyes turning red just as the dragon touched the bottom of his feet. The white haired Captain widened his eyes when his ice dragon dissipated, parting his lips and standing still.

How...?

Katsu landed on the ground and turned his head slightly, giving the Captain a dark smile.

Hitsugaya flinched and widened his eyes with rage, his reiatsu blasting out of him, making the arrancar's smile widen and raise his eyebrows. The white haired Captain launched himself at the arrancar, letting out a yell and swinging his sword, another dragon heading for the arrancar, seeing him jump back.

It was this arrancar's fault! It was all his doing that ruined his relationship with Yuri! He was the one that created that Yuri look alike! He made her say those cruel things! He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly. And he said cruel things to the real Yuri, which made her yell that she hated him and ended everything. And he still believed she was the one that told him such things.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hitsugaya yelled, swinging his sword continuously, seeing the arrancar dodge every single one of his attacks.

"Such a temper." Katsu said, his eyes lidded and chuckling.

"SHUT UP!"

"Calm down, Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes wide, standing on a wall with all the other Captains witnessing the battle.

Hitsugaya launched himself at the arrancar, holding the grip of his sword with both his hands, his eyes dark and narrowed dangerously, swinging his sword. He had expected to cut him. He had expected to kill him on the spot. He had expected he would end it right there. But... he widened his eyes at the next thing that happened, including all the other Captains.

Katsu held up one finger... blocking his attack.

"How...?" Soi Fon muttered, her eyes wide. "He... blocked an attack from a _Captain_!"

The arrancar frowned when Hitsugaya's sword was against his finger, tilting his head and _tsk_ing, shaking his head, seeing Hitsugaya's shocked look. He smiled and narrowed his eyes as the Captain jumped back.

"For Captains... you don't know when someone is holding back, hm?"

Ichigo widened his eyes further.

He was holding back?

He knew he was toying with them, but to block an attack from a Captain and say he was holding back... Ichigo took a step forward. Just how strong was this arrancar? He clenched his hand around his sword, narrowing his eyes. Dammit! If this arrancar was strong enough to block an attack from a Captain... he could easily just get to Yuri.

Wait...

"...He's not trying." Ichigo said, gaining everyone's attention.

"He just said that!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the orange haired man.

"I mean he's not even trying to take Yuri!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at his fellow Captain, seeing his eyes widen. "I'm saying he's taking his time to test us out!"

He blinked when he heard clapping.

"Very good, Captain Kurosaki!"

He turned his head, seeing the arrancar clapping with a wide smile on his face, tilting his head. Hitsugaya curled his upper lip, his eyes narrowed. This arrancar was playing with them. Which meant if he changed his plans, he was going to try and test them until Yuri came. He cursed.

"It's a wonder how you became a Captain." Katsu said. He paused and narrowed his eyes with a dark smile. "Oh, yes. It is because you were half a shinigami and gained Bankai in a short amount of time, and still had your powers and memories when you turned into a fully fledged shinigami?"

Ichigo widened his eyes.

How did he know about that?

Katsu smiled.

"Before I forget, Shun and Rio," Both Captains tensed and glared at him. He pushed his glassed up and glanced at all the Captains surrounding him. "They were delightful. And might I add... they had very luscious bodies." He said, licking his lips.

Kenpachi widened his eyes with rage while Byakuya tensed and widened his eyes slightly. Hitsugaya stared at the arrancar in disgust, along with all the other Captains, about to attack the man once more until he felt a tight hand on his shoulder, turning his head and widening his eyes when he saw a dark look on Kenpachi's face.

"I'll handle this, kid." Kenpachi said, walking forward, glaring at the arrancar.

Katsu blinked and tilted his head and looked at all the other expressions on the Captain. He blinked.

"By the looks on your faces it seems like you think I sexually abused me test subjects." Katsu said, making all the Captains stare at him with confusion.

"Didn't you?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the arrancar.

"Of course not!" Katsu exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. "They _are_ shinigami, after all. It would be disgusting. I was merely commenting on their body figures as I experimented on them." He said, smiling.

He jumped back and dodged the attack from the large Captain when he smashed his sword against the ground, widening his eyes slightly and raising his eyebrows with a smile. He dodged all the attacks from the Captain, making Kenpachi get frustrated. Why the hell couldn't he hit him? He growled and swung his sword down, Katsu smiling before widening his eyes slightly, moving out of the way.

"Amazing." Katsu commented, looking at the smashed ground. "You have very remarkable strength for a troglodyte." He said, tilting his head with a wide smile. "And from your expression," He stared at the man's angered look. "I am guessing you want to kill me."

"No shit!" Kenpachi growled, swinging his sword.

The arrancar jumped and flipped in the air, landing on his feet, his long coat swaying until it rested on the back of his legs, standing straight. He gazed at the Captain with an expressionless face, soon glancing at Byakuya, and then lowered his as another one of his infuriating smiles spread across his face.

"Kill me?"

He started chuckling.

He looked up and started laughing, making the Captains give him glares as another horde of shinigami surrounded him. He stopped and narrowed his eyes with a large smile. He reached into his pocket and pushed the button, making people frown.

"But you see... I can't let you do that." Katsu said, raising his eyebrows as he glanced at the Captains. "But I wonder... can you kill the one person that gave you a chance?"

Two portals opened on either side of him, making all the Captains widen their eyes when there was a sudden explosion around the arrancar, blowing all the shinigami close to him away. What the hell happened? Ichigo leaned forward, narrowing his eyes, trying to see past the smoke. All the shinigami still present moved back, their eyes wide, holding onto their swords tightly.

They heard a dark chuckle, all witnessing feeling shivers go up their spines.

Katsu walked out of the smoke, his eyes closed and his arms behind his back, his eyes closed with a smile on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at anyone that even moved, making them freeze.

"Now... can we start over?" Katsu asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile. "I would like to introduce my two underlings. But wait a second." He said, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. "You already know them, don't you?"

Two people walked out of the smoke.

When everyone saw them, they widened their eyes with horror and shock, some even covering their mouths and taking a step back. Ichigo widened his eyes as he felt his heart stop.

What the _hell_?

It was... Shun and Rio.

Kenpachi and Byakuya stared at them with their eyes wide with shock, wondering if they were actually seeing the two women that were abducted by the arrancar. Their clothes were ripped and tattered, their eyes void of any emotion, their mouths in firm lines. Their arms hung loosely by their sides, looking straight ahead, standing motionlessly behind the arrancar, looking like corpses.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes. He held his arms up and held them out to the two women, like he was introducing them to the crowd for the first time.

"Meet Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko." Katsu said, closing his eyes with a smile. "The two women I continuously beaten and experimented on for over two weeks straight." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled, gripping his sword tightly.

"They may not have any cuts or bruises on them now, but that's because I healed them." Katsu said, pushing up his glasses. "And when I heal them... it's painful." He said, looking up with a dark smile. "They screamed so much when I healed them, Rio actually passed out one time. You see, when I heal... it... electrocutes them." He said, shrugging lightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the arrancar.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a question for you... Katsu." Ichigo said, gaining the arrancar's attention, seeing him raise his eyebrows slightly in surprise when he used his given name.

"Yes?"

"You blocked an attack from a _Captain_, you make inventions that probably even exceed Mayuri's, you're strong, but we don't know exactly how strong." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes, ignoring the glare he received from the mad scientist when he mentioned him. "And you probably were turned into an arrancar from Aizen. So let me ask you this. What kind of hollow were you before you were transformed?"

Katsu stared at the orange haired man with a slightly interested stare, raising his eyebrows slightly and smiling as he closed his eyes and looked towards the Captain, both women still staring straight ahead without any life in their eyes.

What he said next... made everyone's blood run cold.

"A Vasto Lorde."

**Good? Bad? Stupid? Ugly? Ya pissed? Yeah, I seem to be making a lot of people pissed now. Oh, well. It seems I have a talent for that. :]**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing! :D Much obliged! Oh, yes. My flight was canceled, so I may leave tomorrow or on Monday. Or I may not even go. Too complicated at the moment. ( -.-)

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – I'm so very sorry! T.T I feel terrible! And your reviews make me wanna cry when I always leave a damn cliff hanger! I'M SORRY!

**CrimsonRedRose** - ...Yep. :] I'm _just_ that evil. Unfortunately, it won't be for a while until... bad man's dead.

**Black Cat Angel** – Yup, you're right! D: Thanks for reviewing! =3

**rosewhip889** – I know! :o The highest level of a menos. Duh, duh, duuuuuuuh! Thanks for reviewing! :]

**SwirlzSmile** – Sorry I put that image in your head. ( -.-) I feels ashamed.

**pinkbuddy36** – Oh, thank god! When I saw your long review, I was thinking "Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap!" because it's just _that_ scary for me.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know. I feel horrible for all these cliff hangers. T.T But that is why, my friend, there is drama in the genre. -nods-

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – How old I am? :o I am eighteen! :3 Very childish for my age. But sadly, since I was so shy in kindergarten, I was held back twice because I wouldn't say a thing. Which is why I am now in high school. ( -.-) And, thank you for the wonderful comment which left me giddy, and I got this good, well, not as good as professionals, by the very mean and very wise critiques. =3 -nods-

**Lunar Iris** – -laughs manically- I'm sorry, but I am so evil that I won't give away such information! Well, not so evil as to discontinue this story. I'm too interested now. =3

Thankies! :D And it seems, my mom is spending my money on booze. Wanna know how much I have? Ten thousand fucking dollars! What is she spending it on? Booze. What do I hate in the whole world? Booze. What do I wish was never invented? BOOZE! Dammit! If she spends all of it on beer, I'm leaving!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, and even more swearing, and suspense, and another blasted cliff hanger.

-:-

Yuri was in the middle of jumping in the air when she paused and widened her eyes, feeling her heart stop. Once she landed on the roof top, she looked ahead and trembled slightly, recognizing two reiatsu that made tears come to her eyes at the same time Yukiko opened hers from laying in Shun's room and made her way outside.

Yuri started running faster, her eyes wide and panting slightly from her speed.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had his eyes wide with shock, along with the rest of the Captains and shinigami, all the shinigami near the arrancar quickly backing away, some even running. The arrancar narrowed his eyes as his smile grew wider, both women standing behind him looking up and at the sky, feeling the breeze go by.

A Vasto Lorde?

This arrancar was a Vasto Lorde?

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the white haired Captain glare at him for using his given name. "Didn't you tell me Vasto Lordes are stronger than Captain class shinigami!"

"Yes!"

He blinked when someone else asked the question, turning his head and seeing Katsu smiling widely. _He_ answered his question? He scowled. He was starting to get tired of this arrancar.

"You see, since Vasto Lordes are of higher class than any menos, they-"

"I don't want a lecture!" Ichigo snapped, shaking in anger.

Katsu gave a pout. "Really? But I was going to tell you the whole definition of a Vasto Lorde."

"I don't care!"

This arrancar... was infuriating.

"Katsu!" Ichigo yelled, making the arrancar raise his eyebrows, letting him know he had his full attention. "Is that really Shun and Rio? Or are those another one of those identical things you made of them?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no. You see, those identical beings I made of Shun, Rio, and Yuri Hikari cannot withstand so much as a little hit. When you give them one slap they disappear. These two, however," Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes.

The back of his hand hit Shun's cheek, Ichigo and the others widening their eyes when they saw her colliding with the wall, debris flying everywhere. Kenpachi widened his eyes with rage and clenched his hands.

It was Shun alright.

She's the only one he is able to sense, and he could sense her reiatsu coming from the woman at that moment.

"They are very much real." Katsu said, chuckling.

Kenpachi was in front of the arrancar in a second, still seeing him smiling darkly, and raised his sword, swinging down. He widened his eyes a second later, all the other Captains widening their eyes as well.

Rio had jumped in front of the arrancar and blocked the attack.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw the woman push the larger man back and swing her sword, seeing Kenpachi jump back. What was going on? He clenched his hands by his sides. Why was Rio defending the arrancar?

Katsu started clapping.

"Thank you, Rio!" Katsu exclaimed, patting the woman on the head. He turned his head and looked in the direction where the other laid. "Shun... get up." He narrowed his eyes as he smiled.

The debris moved as Shun stood, her head lowered and her gaze on the ground, walking out of the mess and towards the arrancar, both her arm bands gone. She stood in front of the arrancar, Katsu patting her head with a large smile on his face.

Shun's eyes hardened at the same time Rio did, both quickly moving and blocking attacks from Ukitake and Kyoraku, making their eyes wide with shock at their speed.

"You see, Captains of the Gotei thirteen, whoever tries to attack me Shun and Rio will immediately block the attack." Katsu said, raising his eyebrows with a smile as he tilted his head. "That's what I designed them to do."

"Designed?" Ukitake asked, narrowing his eyes as he jumped back.

"Don't you remember?" Katsu asked, closing his eyes with a smile. "I had told you all... I needed to make a few modifications." He said, opening his eyes as his face grew dark with his smile.

"...What kind of experiments did you do to them?" Kyoraku asked, giving the man a lazy stare.

"Oh, I just cut off their limbs, opened them up, that kind of stuff." Katsu replied with a calm smile. "Nothing special. But I can't go into any details." He said, shrugging lightly. "Now, Shun, Rio... do you want to fight?"

Everyone shivered at the two spoke.

"_Yes, Katsu-sama._"

Katsu smiled widely. "Good. Then you can take care of this mess while I observe." He said, turning around and walking away, jumping onto the wall and turning around.

Shun and Rio stared blankly at the large crowd, both raising their arms at the same time and raised their hands, standing beside each other, all the Captains feeling their reiatsu raise. Theire voices melded together as the next thing they said.

"_Hado 33,_" Everyone widened their eyes when light gathered in their hands. "_Sokatsui._"

The light exploded from their hands, heading for the Captains, all the shinigami widening their eyes and trying to get out of the wall, the Captains safe and hundreds of shinigami blown to bits. Ichigo cursed. Shit! What the hell could they do? Just the size of their combined powers killed a lot of people. Kurotsuchi frowned. Even though he had experimented on thousands of hollows, he had not achieved making one of them follow his orders.

So how could this arrancar make both these infuriating women obey him?

Katsu started clapping with a wide smile, both women bending their legs and clenching their hands. Ichigo cursed. What was going on? Usually the enemy didn't attack in a month or more. But this guy started attacking and demanding for Yuri in such a short amount of time.

Shun kicked off the ground, appearing in front of a shinigami, making him widen his eyes when she grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground, kicking another in the stomach and sending that one flying into the air, grabbing around and kicking his abdomen, making him start coughing, unable to breathe.

Rio ran towards a crowd, her eyes black and empty, pulling her fist back and punching someone, sending him flying into more people, balancing on her hands and spinning around, kicking anyone that came close to her. After jumping on her feet once more she unsheathed her sword and started swinging her sword.

Ichigo widened his eyes, cursing loudly along with the other Captains, all jumping towards the two women.

Shun saw, grabbing the closest person, a woman, a new recruit, seeing her eyes wide with fear and unsheathing her sword, putting it against the woman's neck, making all the Captains pause and stop when Rio did the same.

"Don't kill them unless you two also want to be killed!" Soi Fon yelled, glaring at the two women.

Both women stared blankly at her and turned their heads slightly, staring at Katsu, seeing him smiling calmly. He said two words that made everyone widen their eyes.

"Kill them."

Just as he finished both women cut the throats of the two they held, making everyone widen their eyes with horror. Kenpachi and Byakuya inwardly cursed, narrowing their eyes. They were doing whatever the hell this arrancar was saying. Both the people they held fell to the ground, no longer moving. Ichigo widened his eyes with horror. They did it so quick and swiftly without even considering not to kill the people they held. He glanced at both women.

What had that arrancar done to them?

Shun took the chain out of her zanpakuto, making people tense, knowing she used it to grab people and smash them into the ground or walls. What happened next made people run.

She started spinning her sword while holding onto the chain, blood spurting from people when she managed to get them, her eyes void of any emotion the entire time.

Rio held her sword in front of her, her eyes narrowed and putting her hand on the blade, making Katsu furrow his eyebrows and give a pout. Already?

"Sing, Kaen Hebi." Rio muttered.

Her sword turned into a whip, the tip turning into a snake head and screeching loudly. Ichigo cursed when she spun around quickly, waves of fire heading in all directions. They all missed Shun, still swinging her sword, both their eyes showing no life.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes.

He frowned and turned his head when someone was heading for him, waving a sword wildly.

Rio stopped and turned her head.

Before the man could get to the arrancar, blood was spurting from his chest, Rio in front of him, her eyes blank as they both landed. Well, she landed. The man, however, cried in pain when he hit the ground. She stared at him and raised her zanpakuto, about to whip it until it wrapped around another zanpakuto.

"Rio! Stop it!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

The woman pulled her fist back, making Ichigo widen his eyes and jump back when her fist went forward. He was going to underestimate her sheer strength. The woman could knock down a building if she wanted. Rio looked up when he jumped, holding onto the grip of her zanpakuto. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly together, but once he heard an explosion he turned and widened his eyes when he already seen Shun covered in blood in the middle of possibly fifty dead people. His breath caught in his throat.

Oh, god...

He tensed and jumped out of the way, seeing a wave of fire go by, narrowing his eyes with a scowl. He landed on the ground and clenched his teeth together, hearing a yell and turning his head slightly, seeing someone heading for Shun. Shit. The other woman was much more stronger than Rio. He turned and disappeared, reappearing in front of the black haired woman when she swung her sword down.

Shun stared at him blankly.

Ichigo scowled. It felt strange seeing Shun fighting without her maniacal grin on her face and the excitement burning in her eyes. She swung her sword several times, the orange haired man blocking all of them, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. If he tried attacking her he couldn't guarantee that he might hurt her. He kept blocking attacks from her until he noticed something off about the woman. Sure, she was missing her arm bands, but there was another thing missing. His eyes hardened when he saw it.

Her collar was missing.

She suddenly grabbed her chain and started spinning her sword, throwing it at the orange haired man, making Ichigo think of his hollow's fighting style for a second. He quickly jumped out of the way and widened his eyes when she pierced someone, pulling on the chain and pulling out the blade. Dammit! Had she not been like this she wouldn't have hit _anyone_ at all!

The arrancar's face went through his mind.

He did this.

Whatever he did, he was making Shun and Rio do all his bidding.

He scowled and clenched his hands, moving to the side when he saw Shun's sword come down from in the air, seeing a nothing in the woman's eyes, like she was dead inside. He looked like one of those people whose lives were so messed up they would just try to end it all. He turned his head slightly, staring at the arrancar, seeing that he was smiling, watching Rio.

What did he do?

He heard screams.

When he turned, he widened his eyes when he saw Rio standing over the lieutenant of the ninth, her eyes emotionless all the while when she pulled her fist back, seeing Shuuhei's eyes widen. Shit! He was about to run towards them when the chain on Shun's sword wrapped around his blade, making his eyes harden. He turned his head, seeing Rio's fist move forward.

"NO!"

Someone ran towards her, grabbing her wrist and preventing Rio from killing the lieutenant, turning her head.

Jiro panted heavily, his eyes wide.

Katsu raised his eyebrows with a smile.

Oh!

It was now just getting interesting.

Jiro's eyes hardened. "Rio! Wha..." He paused and widened his eyes when he saw no life in the woman's eyes. "Rio, what's-"

"Jiro Makoto."

The blue haired man stopped and turned his head, widening his eyes when he saw the arrancar standing on the wall, staring at him with an eerie smile, his eyes narrowed. The expression made Jiro's skin crawl. Katsu tilted his head and delicately raised an eyebrow with that same smile that made the blue haired man's blood run cold.

"I wouldn't stand so close to her."

He blinked in confusion.

"You see... I made it so that whoever stood near either woman... they would die." Katsu said, chuckling darkly.

Jiro widened his eyes and choked, feeling pain course through his body, looking down and seeing blood dripping on the ground. He looked up, seeing that Rio's sword had reverted back to a blade, her eyes cold. She swung her sword just as he disappeared, looking to the side and seeing Hitsugaya holding onto his arm.

The white haired Captain frowned and narrowed his eyes, glancing at the man he was holding, seeing him close one of his eyes in pain, starting to sweat. After telling him to stay put he jumped towards the ground and landed gracefully, looking around. All the people that came to try and kill the arrancar left. He glanced at the two women, seeing Soi Fon jump towards Rio.

Probably due to those two.

From what he's seen and heard, Zaraki's subordinate is as aggressive and maniacal as those thugs at the eleventh division and Kuchiki's subordinate wasn't so cruel. Now they were acting more cruel than those at the eleventh division.

He narrowed his eyes.

Why were they doing what the arrancar ordered them to do?

Shun held up her sword and blocked the attack from Ichigo, the man seeing her tremble from the sheer strength of his attack but her eyes still emotionless. Just as he jumped back, a few dozen people from the second division surrounded the arrancar, making the black haired woman narrow her eyes and disappear.

"Get him!" Soi Fon yelled, blocking an attack from the green eyed woman.

"Yes, sir!"

Before they could even get to the arrancar they all went flying back, making Soi Fon widen her eyes when she saw Shun land on the ground, blood on her cheek and staring coldly at the shinigami in front of her. The man was badly wounded. He could barely move. She walked forward and raised her sword in the air, making him widen his eyes with horror. Before her sword made contact with the man, people screaming at her, one word made her motionless.

"Stop."

She turned her head slightly, seeing Katsu smiled, staring at the shinigami.

"Hmm... Leave the ones you wounded alive. It would be of no benefit to me if you killed such weak shinigami." Katsu said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes, Katsu-sama."

Shun turned and walked away, holding onto her sword, her eyes emotionless as she walked by frightened shinigami, looking so pale that she almost looked white like a ghost. Rio was in the same condition, her pale skin looking white.

They both looked... dead.

Ichigo cursed and narrowed his eyes. Damn! They couldn't just _kill_ Shun and Rio! They were on their sides as well. They should just be glad the Head Captain isn't doing anything. He turned his head and glared at the arrancar, his upper lip curled.

"Katsu!"

The arrancar calmly turned his head and stared at him.

"Why are you doing this? Shun, Rio, and Yuri have done absolutely _nothing_ to you!" Ichigo yelled, his hands clenched and his eyes wide with rage, breathing harshly, getting extremely angry.

Katsu stared at the Captain and chuckled, a wide smile on his face as he gave a close eyed smile, making Ichigo frown when all the Captains stopped and stared at the arrancar, all their eyes narrowed.

"Captain Kurosaki, they may have done nothing to me... but they did something absolutely horrible to my master." Katsu said, tilting his head with a smile, shrugging lightly.

"You had a master?" Komamura asked, his eyes narrowed, noticing the two women stopped when the arrancar started speaking.

Katsu raised his eyebrows.

"Do you not remember him?" Katsu asked, tilting his head. "He was only killed two years ago."

Ichigo blinked, his eyebrows drawn together with a scowl. Two years before? He narrowed his eyes in concentration, along with all the other Captains. A lot of stuff happened in the last two years. Some people had tried going against the Seireitei, but that was it. Ichigo widened his eyes.

"Damn! What was his name?" Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide with shock. He looked at the arrancar, seeing him smile coolly at him. "That guy... That arrancar that came here two years ago to take Rio and Yuri and kill Shun!"

All the Captains widened their eyes and snapped their heads towards him while Katsu narrowed his eyes as his smile widened.

"Very good, Captain Kurosaki." Katsu said, chuckling lightly. "Yes, that man... was Hikaru Toriyama. The first man I had come to respect in hundreds of years." He said, a breeze going by and blowing his hair to the side as he smiled darkly.

"So you're here to avenge him!" Hitsugaya yelled, glaring hatefully at the arrancar.

"Well, yes... and no." Katsu said, pushing up his glasses, making all the shinigami blink. He smiled. "I _am_ doing this to avenge Hikaru-sama, but I am also doing this for my own amusement."

"Sick bastard." Kenpachi muttered, glaring at the arrancar.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes, glancing at the monstrous shinigami, seeing him frown when he stared at him. The arrancar closed his eyes and tilted his head, looking towards Shun, seeing her standing motionlessly with her head lowered.

"Oh, Shun!" Katsu shouted, seeing the woman look up and towards him. "Can you... attack Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi blinked and widened his eyes slightly, turning his head and seeing the woman jump towards him with no emotion in her eyes, swinging her sword, quickly blocking the attack and gritting his teeth. Shit! He blocked all the attacks from the woman, curling his upper lip when he saw a blank look on the woman's face. It just didn't seem right. It seemed out of character for her. Where was the grin she always had on her face when fighting? The excitement in her eyes? That maniacal laughter she always had? He narrowed his eyes.

What the hell did that arrancar _do_ to her?

Byakuya stared after him while Ichigo watched with wide eyes. They shouldn't be fighting at all! Goddamn it! The noble turned his head, staring at the green eyed woman, seeing her stare blankly at the ground. Katsu caught his look and smiled.

"Rio-chan!" Katsu called, smiling widely.

Byakuya stiffened at the name.

"Would you like to have some fun?" Katsu asked, seeing the woman turn her head to stare at him and nod, making him close his eyes and chuckle. "Then perhaps... you can attack Byakuya Kuchiki."

The noble's eyes hardened and jumped back, seeing the green eyed woman smash her sword on the ground right where he last stood. He narrowed his eyes as his mouth was set in a hard line, clenching his hands, using shunpo to get away from the woman and not wanting to attack her. Rio ran after him, her eyes still void of any emotion, swinging her sword when she would almost get him. No emotion went through her eyes. Not frustration. Not anger. Not sadness. Nothing. The sides of his mouth went downwards, running instead of attacking.

Ichigo cursed, seeing two of the Captains either run or block the attacks from the two women, their eyes narrowed. Kenpachi wasn't even _fighting_ back. And it was Shun! They always fought, but under different circumstances. And it was definitely not something like this. And Byakuya and Rio... sure, he's heard them fight several times, but they would instantly make up and start being romantic, and they sure as hell didn't throw fists.

"Dad!"

Ichigo froze as he felt his heart stop, turning around and widening his eyes with horror while Katsu turned his head and raised his eyebrows when he saw two kids staring into the courtyard, their eyes wide. Ichigo cursed. Where was Rukia? She usually went to get them when she sensed he would leave them alone.

Which was not often, he had to add.

"Oh?"

Ichigo froze and shivered when he heard the arrancar speak, turning his head, seeing Katsu stare at the two kids, delicately raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face. Ichigo was about to yell at him to leave his two kids alone, when he disappeared, reappearing in a crouch in front of the two children, making his eyes widen with horror.

Isshin stepped back, his eyes narrowed, holding his arms out and protecting his sister. Hisana stared at the arrancar with a frightened look on her face, holding onto her brother's robes. Katsu closed his eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Please don't be afraid." Katsu said, his smile bright. "You two are really cute. In fact, I think I-"

Instantly, all the Captains were in front of the two children, both Kenpachi and Byakuya still running and blocking attacks, all glaring at the arrancar, seeing him stare at them blankly and tilt his head with a sigh. Ichigo glared at him darkly, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was only going to speak with them." Katsu said, standing straight, too casual near the Captains, which greatly irritated them. "You did not have to interrupt my talk with them."

Ichigo scoffed. "And what? You were going to take them?" He asked, standing protectively in front of the two.

"No. They still too dependent on their parents. And I just can't separate a loving family." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as he chuckled. "It would just be too cruel."

Kyoraku stood in front of Isshin and Ukitake stood in front of Hisana, their eyes narrowed. Ichigo widened his eyes with rage, not believing what the arrancar just said. Too cruel? He probably killed more than a hundred of shinigami, thanks to Shun and Rio, and he was saying that if he took his kids away from him it would be too cruel? He jumped forward and swung his sword, swinging the large blade over and over, Katsu dodging all of them.

He smiled and chuckled, irritating Ichigo, making his reiatsu raise and making the arrancar raise his eyebrows with excitement in his eyes. But what he said next made Ichigo's blood boil in anger.

"What if I _did_ take your kids? Would you be furious... if I experimented on them?" Katsu asked, narrowing his eyes with a smile.

Ichigo widened his eyes with anger and started swinging his sword furiously, trying to get the arrancar, seeing a wide smile on his face. Damn. This arrancar knew everything about everyone! He knew how to get under their skins. He narrowed his eyes. Where was Rukia? He paused and widened his eyes with horror, choosing at that second to sense where Yuri was.

She was close.

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Made ya mad? Wanna kill my crazy arrancar? =3 Well, you can do it! With the power of imagination! =w= I can see it now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing! :D You guys rock! XD

**SwirlzSmile** – XD You're funny. :3 Thank you for the wonderful review. You are great and fantastic and amazing and great, did I say great? :3 You are awesome.

**Sombody Cool** – Ooooh! :o A lotta people wanna kill my little arrancar. Thankies for the review. :D

**maple101** – Ah, so nice to meet you. Well, not in person, but nice to meet you. :D It's amazing someone stuck with my story. -eyes shine- Amazing. Thank you so much! =D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – I'm sorry for another suspenseful chapter! DX I hate the cliff hangers, but I can't stop making them! -sobs loudly- Don't hate me!

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Me kill 'em, too. =3 Thankies for the review.

**Black Cat Angel** – Everyone wants to kill him nowadays. -nods- And thankies for the review! :D

**pinkbuddy36** – When I saw your review, I started thinking Oh, God! But when I finished it I felt so relieved. =w= Thanks for the review you wonderful, wonderful person.

**Shadow Mistress-of death** – Thank you. :3 And soon. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully. ( -.-)

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thank you for the cookies! :D Very much obliged! =D I feel so horrible for putting them through such a thing. D:

Yup! :D Thank you all! So, I may or I may not be leaving. A lot of crazy stuff going on. I also apologize for any mistakes. =3

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, you know.

-:-

Blades hit each other over and over again, sparks flying just from the sheer strength behind the attacks, one blocking and the other attacking, one of the them cursing loudly when the other jumped towards him. Kenpachi frowned, seeing the woman jump towards him, holding his sword up on the sides, making her sword clash with his and go right by him. Shun landed on the ground behind him and turned, jumping towards the Captain once more, her eyes still void of any emotion.

His curled his upper lip, feeling so weak for having to block the woman's attacks instead of fighting head on. He wanted to roll his eyes and curse, only to block another attack from the woman, jumping into the wall behind him, seeing the woman jump after him.

If he _did_ fight back, just one swipe could end the darn woman's life in a second. Shit! Why was he thinking during a fight? This was Shun. A woman that _loved_ to fight. But at the moment she looked like she was dead. He frowned and jumped onto a building, looking down, seeing the woman jump onto the ground and stare up at him with a blank look. She held her sword and swung it to the side, making Kenpachi frown in confusion before narrowing his eyes when the building started to shake. Damn. He jumped onto another one, glancing behind and seeing the woman run after him, seeing the building fall to the ground.

He jumped onto another, running. He was fucking _running_ from a fight. He was Kenpachi Zaraki, the most feared Captain in the Gotei thirteen, known for his fighting skills and his high reiatsu. He growled and turned, swinging his sword, making the woman raise her eyebrows slightly from the sudden attack, holding up her sword and wincing when the Captain's blade hit hers. She flew to the side and crashed into another building, making excitement burn in Kenpachi's eyes. No! Damn! He couldn't get excited. If he did he was going to kill the darn woman.

He walked over to the edge, staring at the mess he had made, frowning deeply. He turned his head, seeing that Ichigo was fighting with the arrancar, cursing. He was going to fight the damn bastard. He turned his head and stared at the mess.

"Hey! Are you dead?" Kenpachi asked casually, clenching his hands. "Don't tell me that's all you can take!"

He widened his eyes slightly, feeling reiatsu hit his shoulders, light blue reiatsu blasting around the area, visible to his eyes. Rubble started moving, seeing the woman stand up and stare at him, holding her hand up, her eyes still blank even though her arm was bleeding.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui."

Kenpachi cursed and curled his upper lip at the same time the attack blasted from her hand.

Byakuya was running away from Rio, his eyes narrowed just as an explosion happened, making his eyes snap to the side, seeing Kenpachi jump out of the smoke and seeing the woman jump after him. Fools. He moved to the side, seeing a sword go right by him, turning in another direction, knowing he was faster than the woman. He was supposed to be faster. But how was it... He turned his head, seeing Rio right behind him. How was it she was keeping up with him? The sides of his mouth went downwards.

Probably due to that arrancar.

Rio's eyes were narrowed, swinging her sword, her sword just grazing his haori, making him narrow his eyes. She was getting closer. He started going faster, making the woman look up and try to match his speed. He kept jumping onto other buildings, hoping it wouldn't have to come for him to have to attack the woman.

He widened his eyes when Rio appeared in front of him, swinging her sword, stopping and turning in another direction, making the woman run after him.

He couldn't attack, he just couldn't. He loved this woman. He clenched his hands. And that arrancar tricked them. He had them believe it was actually those women saying such horrible things to them when they were actually imposters. He ruined what he had with Rio. And because of that mistake she called off their wedding. Over the two years he had been so busy he would go home at night and go straight to bed, never talking the wedding over with Rio.

His heart clenched, glancing back and seeing an emotionless look on the woman's face.

He had said such horrible things to her, which she had no right to hear. He had said he hated her appearance, which he knew she was sensitive to. He had said he was marrying her because his clan wanted an heir. His eyes hardened.

He wanted to apologize. But... right now wasn't exactly the greatest of times.

He disappeared, reappearing in the courtyard, looking around with a serious look on his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked upwards, seeing Rio swinging her sword down, quickly moving out of the way, the last place where he stood exploding, rubble and dust flying into the air. He stood still and widened his eyes when something white went towards him, making contact and exploding. The smoke cleared around Rio, her hand outstretched and pointing at the Captain, smoke rising from her hand.

Katsu moved back, seeing Ichigo swing his sword downwards, the arrancar watching with a slightly interested stare, his eyebrows raised slightly. The orange haired man glared at him hatefully and swung his sword to the side, widening his eyes when the arrancar disappeared. Where did he-

"If that had hit me, I'm not sure if I would still be alive."

He widened his eyes and looked to the side, seeing Katsu standing on his sword with his back straight and his arms behind his back, that annoying smile still on his face, looking at the sky. The sides of his mouth went downwards.

"Oh, dear. It looks like it will rain." Katsu commented, staring at the black clouds in the sky.

He jumped when the orange haired man swung his sword, landing gracefully on the ground, still looking at the sky. Ichigo scowled and clenched his hands around the grip of his sword, giving the arrancar a hated glare. Katsu smiled and glanced at the Captain, seeing his glare.

"Do you hate the rain?"

"C'mon!" Ichigo yelled, running towards the arrancar and swinging his sword, seeing the arrancar effortlessly dodge it.

How was he dodging his attacks? He knew Vasto Lordes were stronger than Captain class shinigami, but he was stronger than a normal Captain. He knew that. He narrowed his eyes. So why couldn't he hit this arrancar.

Katsu narrowed his eyes with a smile.

He blinked when he heard an explosion, turning around, ignoring Ichigo and making him flinch. Damn arrogant bastard. Katsu narrowed his eyes when he saw Shun laying under rubble and seeing the Captain of the eleventh walking towards her with a smirk. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows slightly. Ichigo saw what happened and smirked.

"Seems you should have got better allies, Katsu. All the Captains here are stronger than Shun and Rio and it would be a snap to knock them out." Ichigo said, seeing the arrancar turn and stare at him.

His eyes started shining before a smile spread across his lips, making Ichigo frown. What was he thinking? Katsu turned, seeing Kenpachi grin down at the woman, his sword resting on his shoulder. He raised his hand with a smile.

"Get up, Shun."

Ichigo and all the others Captains widened their eyes when they saw the woman stand, her head lowered, walking out of the debris, her eyes blank and swaying to the sides, her sword held loosely in her hand. Kenpachi had his eyes wide, seeing the woman stand directly in front of him. He knew he had to attack back. He knew he had to run to avoid attacking. Hell, he knew she was the enemy now but he couldn't do shit!

"Shun, that's not very nice. You should look into the man's eyes at least." Katsu said, smiling as he watched the two, moving to the side when he saw a large blade heading for him.

Shun looked up, Kenpachi frowning when he saw her dead look. She punched him, sending him flying back and into a building, running after him, her eyes narrowed. They could hear the announcements from the twelfth division, hearing someone say that everyone needed to attack the arrancar. They could also hear them saying to attack Shun and Rio.

Ichigo cursed.

Dammit!

If they didn't do something soon, Yuri was going to get there and witness all this. Katsu dodged, only to narrow his eyes and turn, Ichigo looking in his direction and seeing Rio flying towards them. The arrancar turned, seeing Rio hit the ground and cough up blood. His eyes hardened, walking over to the woman. Rio got up on her arms, her eyes still void of any emotion, Byakuya staring at her with a pained expression.

He had no choice but to attack.

Rio saw a pair of feet in front of her, looking upwards, seeing the arrancar staring coldly at her.

"I didn't say... to get hurt, Rio."

He kicked his leg out, hitting the woman and sending her rolling on the ground, coughing up more blood. Ichigo widened his eyes with rage, seeing the arrancar walking towards the woman. He quickly got in front of him and started swinging his sword.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the arrancar when he saw him jump back. "You just can't attack your ally when they're on the ground when they're hurt!"

Katsu chuckled and smiled darkly.

"Do you think that I cared before?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth tightly together, all the Captains watching all doing the same and glaring at the arrancar, both children hiding behind all of them, their eyes wide.

"Don't you have any pride?" Ichigo asked, giving the arrancar a cold stare. "You took these two women and experimented on them. Hell, for all we know you could _really_ have sexually abused them. And you kick them even when they're down?"

"...Yes." Katsu said, smiling.

"Why did you take them here? Why didn't you take any other of your underlings?" Ichigo asked, seeing the arrancar narrow his eyes and pause. "If you think that taking Shun and Rio here will get us angry, then-"

"I don't _have_ any other underlings."

Ichigo blinked with all the other Captains, staring at the arrancar questioningly.

"Unlike Hikaru-sama, I like to work alone." Katsu said, his eyes narrowed and frowning slightly, his arms behind his back. "Working with others isn't exactly my... forte."

Ichigo stared at him before smirking.

"Is that so? Then that means that nobody will come here to save you then, is that right?" Ichigo asked, seeing the arrancar stare at him with a frown. "Then I guess that means you're in trouble, because-"

"Because what?" Katsu asked harshly, making the orange haired man blink. "Because I have absolutely no one to protect me? Because I don't know _how_ to act around others? Because whenever I see one living organism, I _have_ to experiment on that person? Now you're making a fool out of me." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well... saying that may make me do something... horrible." Katsu said, a large evil smile spreading across his face.

"You're crazy." Ichigo commented, tightening his grip around his sword.

"...That's what my allies said... before I killed them all." Katsu said, smiling darkly.

Ichigo jumped towards the arrancar and started swinging his sword wildly, his eyes narrowed dangerously and seeing a smirk on the arrancar's face, seeing him jump back.

Kenpachi swung his sword down with a crazy look in his eyes, unable to stop himself from enjoying the fight, seeing the woman hold her sword up and block the attack, wincing slightly and narrowing her eyes. It was obvious his attacks were too much for her. Shun pushed her sword aside and jumped back, her eyes still the same. Her reiatsu started rising light blue reiatsu surrounding her. Kenpachi grinned widely as he raised his reiatsu as well, yellow visible reiatsu surrounding him. Debris surrounded them, blood dripping off their bodies. Kenpachi's grin widened, seeing a blank look on the woman's face.

They ran forward and clashed swords with each other again, swinging over and over, waves of reiatsu going all over the Seireitei, some people not even able to withstand it.

Yachiru watched, her eyebrows furrowed, for once not happy of the fight her father figure was having.

Kenpachi grinned widely, grabbing the woman's arm, making Shun snap her attention at the hand, and smashed her into the ground, seeing her narrow her eyes and kick his chest, sending him skidding back. She jumped up and into the air, slamming her sword against his, sparks flying as they fought. Kenpachi couldn't help but laugh, seeing a flash of confusion go through the woman's eyes.

"C'mon, Shun! Enjoy yourself!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword down.

The woman jumped out of the way, swinging her sword and managing to get the Captain's side, blood spurting out of the wound. They continued to attack, one of them extremely happy while the other didn't have no emotion. They swung their swords hard, blood spurted everywhere, Shun's eyes going cold while Kenpachi widened his eyes with his excitement, laughing maniacally.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro." Byakuya muttered, pointing at the green eyed woman.

Rio stopped, unable to move, looking down and seeing she was bind. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and walked towards her, unsheathing his sword, seeing the woman look up and stare at him blankly. He felt himself relax slightly, seeing that she wasn't doing anything.

He did, however, tense when her reiatsu steadily started rising, her eyes still the same.

She snapped her eyes at him, her arms by her sides, her eyes turning red before her reiatsu blasted out of her, making Byakuya's eyes harden, seeing one of the golden energy bars around her disappear. Red reiatsu was visible around her, all the bars around her breaking. Byakuya moved out of the way, seeing the blade go by, cutting several strands of his hair. He saw a cold look in Rio's eyes, narrowing his eyes.

He blocked her attack, seeing her swing her sword continuously.

He couldn't kill her.

Katsu smiled, seeing Ichigo swinging his sword, cutting his arm. His expression didn't falter, making Ichigo narrow his eyes. Damn. What was with this guy? He didn't wince or anything when he would cut him. How could people like him even exist?

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and swung his sword sideways, making Katsu widen his eyes slightly, and quickly unsheathe his sword, blocking the attack. Ichigo smirked, making the arrancar smile.

"Amazing. I knew you would make me unsheathe my sword sooner or later."

The orange haired man frowned as he drew his eyebrows together. Smug bastard. He widened his eyes when the arrancar swung his sword down, connecting with his, a crater appearing under his feet, widening his eyes. They swung their swords, all the Captains feeling wind hit their faces just from the sheer force behind the attacks.

Ichigo jumped back, swinging his sword, white light heading for the arrancar, seeing him widen his eyes slightly and jump. Katsu landed on the wall, narrowing his eyes when Ichigo appeared behind him, swinging his sword and cursing when the arrancar jumped and missed. Katsu ran across the roofs, his eyes narrowed, Ichigo right behind him.

The arrancar smiled darkly when he thought of something and disappeared, making Ichigo curse at the arrancar's speed, looking around for him.

When he turned, he widened his eyes with horror.

Hisana started crying.

Everyone turned their heads and started yelling.

Katsu smiled, holding onto the baby, his eyes narrowed, feeling her thrash about. Ichigo felt his heart stop, his eyes wide, his sword held loosely in his hand. The arrancar chuckled and glanced at the small girl, giving her a soft smile.

"Hello there. What is your name?" Katsu asked, seeing the girl stop and sniffle, staring at him with large teary eyes.

"H-Hisana."

"Hisana." Katsu breathed, smiling brightly. "That is a _very_ pretty name, Hisana. Do you know who I am?" He asked, seeing the girl shake her head. "Well, I am here for one person. Do you know who Yuri Hikari is?"

Hisana blinked and tilted her head. She widened her eyes and smiled brightly, nodding. Katsu smiled.

"Do you know where she is?" Katsu asked, giving the girl a soft expression.

She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head sadly. Katsu gave a slight frown.

"Oh, that's too bad." Katsu said, smiling at the baby once more. "But that is okay." He said, patting her head.

Hisana closed one of her eyes when she felt his hand on her head. Katsu paused and narrowed his eyes when he sensed a very large reiatsu hit his shoulders, the baby blinking and grabbing onto the front of his robes. The arrancar paused and stared down at the girl, tilting his head in confusion, wondering why she was holding onto him. He didn't have time to think about it when the pressure on his shoulders doubled.

"KATSU!"

The arrancar looked up, seeing Ichigo glaring at him with his eyes wide with rage, holding his arm out and putting his hand on his arm, making Katsu blink and widen his eyes slightly with a smile spreading across his face, feeling the small girl tighten her grip on his robes.

"BANKAI!"

Wind swirled around him, the arrancar holding onto the little girl with a smile, seeing the smoke quickly dissipate, seeing Ichigo wearing a long sleeved, ankle length black coat, holding a long black sword and glaring at the arrancar, his reiatsu so high that some people passed out several miles away. Katsu remained indifferent, even when Ichigo appeared behind him, swinging his sword. He quickly disappeared, and again, again, and again with Ichigo right on his tail, holding the little child all the while.

Isshin stared with wide eyes, trembling slightly.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Ichigo roared, his eyes wide with rage.

Katsu chuckled, glancing back with a dark smile, making Ichigo flinch, instantly in front of the arrancar. Katsu appeared somewhere else, holding the girl close to her chest, his eyes narrowed when he saw Ichigo in front of him once more, swinging his sword. Fool! He widened his eyes slightly and spun around, the blade hitting his back. The sides of his mouth went downwards, disappearing and reappearing on top a large building, feeling blood drip down his back. He heard a whimper and glanced down, seeing Hisana stare at him with wide eyes, turning her head and staring at her father. He instantly caught the look.

She was... worried about him?

He narrowed his eyes.

What a strange little girl.

Ichigo appeared in front of him, his eyes wide with rage, holding onto his sword tightly. Katsu frowned and jumped into the courtyard, his eyes narrowed. Rukia then ran into the courtyard, looking around, widening her eyes when she saw bodies everywhere. What happened? She saw two blurs go right by, turning her head, widening her eyes when she saw Ichigo and... an arrancar?

But it was holding something.

She squinted her eyes, Ukitake noticing her. Once she saw what he was holding she widened her eyes with horror.

"Hisana!"

Ichigo and Katsu heard it, the arrancar turning his head slightly, seeing the woman. He stared at her with narrowed eyes before he face went through his memory, smiling a second later. He disappeared, making Ichigo curse and stop, looking around.

Rukia looked at Hisana in her arms, her eyes still wide.

One second she was staring at Ichigo and the arrancar, the next she was holding Hisana in her arms. The small girl smiled at her and grabbed the front of her robes, still smiling brightly.

Katsu ran across the courtyard and jumped onto a wall then a roof top, turning around and smiling as he narrowed his eyes, seeing Ichigo glare at him. The orange haired man frowned, not seeing the arrancar holding onto Hisana anymore when his eyes caught the sight of Rukia, feeling himself relax slightly. He gave the arrancar another cold stare, getting ready when two explosions sounded, widening his eyes and seeing Shun and Rio fly into the courtyard, hitting the ground. Both Kenpachi and Byakuya landed on the wall, staring at the two.

Kenpachi was bleeding, no surprise there, and Byakuya was roughed up just a little.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, staring at the two in shock, seeing that they weren't staring at him.

"Just having a little fun." Kenpachi said, grinning widely as he stared at the woman that just started standing.

"I had no choice but to attack Rio." Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo stared at him. If he looked closely he could actually see pain in his eyes. He frowned. They were both hesitant to attack them. Though, Kenpachi might have been getting a tad too happy while Shun fought him.

Both women stood and stared at the two that attacked, grabbing their swords off the ground and bending their knees, getting ready, until Katsu appeared behind them, making everyone widen their eyes when he gave the two a slight frown.

"Now, now... I didn't say to get beaten badly." Katsu said, a dark smile spreading across his face, his eyes shadowed.

Shun and Rio had just turned their heads when they started flying towards opposite walls, hitting the surface. Once they made contact with the wall dust and rubble flew into the air, making everyone widen their eyes. Why did he hit them? Katsu turned his head, ordering both women to stand. Just as his sentence ended, both women stood out of the mess, their eyes still emotionless.

Katsu sighed and shook his head with a _tsk_, closing his eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you two." Katsu said, giving a smile. "Unless, what if I..."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled, deep in thought, both women walking towards him. He glanced at the two Captains that hurt the women, smiling widely, pointing towards them and making them frown. Shun and Rio turned, facing their Captains, bending their knees and getting ready to attack.

They both stopped.

Ichigo and all the other Captains felt their hearts stop.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes with horror.

"WAIT!"

Katsu blinked, turning his head, staring at one part of the courtyard, staring at the person standing on the wall. He stared at her for several long moments, seeing the person breathe heavily, sweating from running all the way there. That person matched the description perfectly.

Ichigo turned his head and widened his eyes, staring at the woman nobody wanted there at the moment.

"...Yuri." Hitsugaya breathed, his eyes wide and feeling his heart stop.

The brown haired woman panted heavily, looking at the scene, staring at the arrancar. He was the one she saw torturing her friends. When she glanced at the other two people standing close to her she widened her eyes. It was Shun and Rio!

"What's going on? Why are... Shun and Rio covered in blood?" Yuri asked, her eyes wide with horror, still calling her friend by her given name. "Why... Why are there dead people here? What happened?"

Yuri glanced at the arrancar, shivering when she saw him staring at her intently, seeing him stare with no emotion in his eyes.

Katsu blinked once.

Blinked twice.

And then a third time.

What he did next shocked everyone.

"You... YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Katsu yelled, smiling brightly as his eyes shined.

People paused and all stared dumbfounded at the deadly arrancar, their eyes wide and some even blinking stupidly. What the _hell_ was that? Katsu smiled widely, about to say something until someone yelled, making him narrow his eyes.

"RUN, YURI!" Hitsugaya yelled, seeing the woman blink. "HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOU!"

Yuri widened her eyes.

"Bu- But-"

"THIS IS _NOT_ THE TIME TO BE TALKING BACK! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Yuri widened her eyes, glancing at her friends one more time, before reluctantly nodding and about to turn. Katsu narrowed his eyes with a slight frown on his face, both women standing lifeless.

"Oh, no. You see," Katsu lowered his head with a dark smile, his hair covering his eyes. "I can't let you leave."

Before Yuri could even go one step ahead, Katsu appeared behind her, standing tall over her, making her eyes snap wide open while all the other Captains widened their eyes and cursed, about to run towards them. Katsu narrowed his eyes with a smile.

"I think... I'm going to play with you." Katsu muttered.

Yuri turned her head, her eyes abnormally wide, wondering how he got to her so quickly, when she went flying and crashing into a building, knocking it down. Hitsugaya widened his eyes and cursed.

"YURI!"

Katsu pushed up his glasses, narrowing his eyes with a smile.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Yuri Hikari." Katsu said, seeing the woman stumble out of the rubble, her eyes wide with fear when she looked at him, seeing blood roll down the side of her face, widening his smile. "My name is Katsu Shichirou... the arrancar that will end your life."

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Stupid? :3 Okey, tomorrow I might go out of town. I'm not sure. A lot of complicated stuff going on. -rolls eyes-**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** I thank those below that reviewed. Much obliged. My trip was ended short, which sucks.

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – Thank you for the wonderful, wonderful review! :D And I apologize because I keep on making cliff hangers. ( -.-) But thank you for the review! =D

**Lunar Iris** – I know, I feel so sorry for them. T.T I'm so cruel. And, yup, you're right.

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you for the review. :3

**rosewhip889** – I agree. Thankies for the review. =3

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Don't cry! D: And I feel so bad for putting her through such torture.

**pinkbuddy36** – Thank you for the review! :D Thank you so much. And I was relieved to see that it was a nice review. Whew! :D

**RyuuRaiden** – That's okay! :D At least you still read my story. :3 For that, I am glad.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thank you for the review! :D And I apologize for the cliffies. I feel terrible for all the fans that read this story. T.T But at least they read it.

**The Happy Emo** – Thank you for the cookies! :D And for the wonderful review! =D

**Crimson Red Rose** – ...You don't like Yuri? Uh... Um... okay...

**Sombody Cool** – Thank you for the wonderful review! You are so great! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – D: Me? Evil? NOOOO! I'm not EVIL, maybe. :3 Thank you for the review.

I thank you. To be quite frank, my trip... well, to put politely enough... IT FUCKING SUCKED ASS! I was supposed to go by myself in the first place, but did I go by myself? Nooo! Since my fucking drunk ass mother didn't get my brother anything for his birthday, she just invited him on my trip. But I was okay, since I would have enough money left over! But then she suddenly sent me on a guilt trip when she and my other brother weren't coming, so I mistakenly invited her! But guess what! She was in another town when she had my _ten thousand fucking dollars_ and spent over a _thousand bucks_ on fucking beer! So, I went down with only a thousand dollars and didn't get fuck all of what I wanted!

I'm fucking pissed off at her!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do now recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, and suspense.

-:-

Yuri's lips trembled, her eyes wide as she stared at the arrancar, letting out a shuddering breath when she saw the arrancar smile at her. He hit her. He hit her and she didn't even know it after she collided the building. And why weren't Shun and Rio doing anything? Why weren't they helping her? Did something happen? She widened her eyes when she heard a yell, turning her head, seeing Hitsugaya and the some of the Captains running towards her.

"RUN, YURI!" Hitsugaya yelled, his eyebrows drawn together and his teeth clenched tightly.

Yuri widened her eyes and nodded, turning around and jumping onto a building, running as fast as she could. She shivered when she heard a chuckle and looked to the side, her eyes widening further when she saw the arrancar right beside her. He was fast. He spun around and kicked his leg out, kicking her stomach, making her eyes widen and cough violently, flying through the air and landing harshly on the ground in a courtyard. She tried to breathe, her eyes wide, gasping for air.

When she was able to breathe again, she stood up and took off running, her eyes wide as her heart pounded against her rib cage. She didn't have to sense his reiatsu to know how strong he was. She could practically sense his reiatsu all the way from the tenth division.

She shivered and looked up, widening her eyes when she saw the arrancar over top of her, seeing him smile before kicking his leg down, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Shun!"

Kenpachi cursed, running towards the woman and slowing to a stop when he got close to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Her head lolled to the side, staring blankly ahead, her arms limp. He curled his upper lip and narrowed his eyes. He was going to kill that arrancar! He shook Shun once more, not even blinking. Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder and stared at the woman with a concerned look, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Dammit, Shun!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

So, if that arrancar bastard didn't give her any orders, she stopped moving. Unless someone attacked him, she would move to protect him. Damn. It was getting complicated.

"Masuyo!"

Kenpachi frowned and turned, seeing Ikkaku and the rest of his division running towards him, his frowning growing. Damn. He didn't need this right now. The third seat stopped and stared at the woman, frowning and narrowing his eyes when he saw Shun staring at the ground without any shine of life in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Captain? We all sensed you two... fighting?" Ikkaku said, staring at the tall man questioningly, his frown still on his face. "And why is Masuyo like this? What the hell-"

"I have no clue what the hell happened while she was in Hueco Mundo, but she's following every fucking order that arrancar gives her!" Kenpachi growled, turning his head and glaring in the direction the arrancar went.

"What?" Yumichika said, widening his eyes.

Byakuya ran towards the green eyed woman and stopped in front of her, seeing those barbarians in front of the other woman. He grabbed Rio's shoulders and stared at her, shaking her lightly, calling her name. The sides of his mouth went downwards, his eyes narrowed, continuing to shake her lightly. He called her name quietly, some of the Captains watching with sadness on their faces.

"Rio." Byakuya whispered, staring intently at the woman.

Rio stared blankly ahead, her arms by her sides, doing nothing. He was about to call her again when Renji ran towards them, looking upwards with that same emotionless look on his face, seeing Renji stare at the woman.

"She's not moving?" Renji asked, staring at the green eyed woman.

"What does it look like to you, Renji?" Byakuya said, giving the man a cold look.

Renji frowned. Of all times for his former Captain to finally be sarcastic. He looked at the woman, seeing her stare past the noble, not moving. As soon as that arrancar was out of the area, she stopped moving.

"Two years ago her zanpakuto was able to manifest on its own freely. Why isn't it doing anything now?" Renji muttered, his eyes narrowed.

Any zanpakuto would help their wielder if they were in trouble. So why wasn't it doing nothing?

"Because I have put it to sleep."

Renji and all the other shinigami in the courtyard widened their eyes and turned their heads, seeing the arrancar standing on the wall, smiling down at them. Kenpachi and Byakuya immediately glared at the arrancar, tightening their grips on the two they held. Katsu narrowed his eyes with a smile.

"I have momentarily let Yuri Hikari have a breather. Poor thing was getting so tired she almost passed out when I slammed her into the ground." Katsu said, shaking his head with a sigh, receiving glares from all the shinigami. "But to answer your question, Captain Abarai, I have put Shun and Rio's zanpakuto to sleep, allowing both women to use their powers freely. I knew of the event that happened two years ago, so I couldn't just have them manifest and try to help their masters." He said, raising his eyebrows and giving a smile.

Ikkaku glared at the arrancar, along with the rest of the shinigami around him. Katsu narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, the smile on his face growing.

"Oh? It seems Yuri Hikari is on the move again." Katsu commented, facing in the direction of the woman. "Excuse me." He said, bowing to the Captains before disappearing.

Kenpachi cursed while Byakuya narrowed his eyes and looked back at the woman, lightly shaking her shoulders. The tall Captain looked back at the woman he held, narrowing his eyes. So her damn annoying zanpakuto couldn't come out? He glared at the woman, violently shaking her until Yumichika snapped at him to stop.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra kept staring in one direction, their eyes narrowed.

Yuri ran out of the debris, her eyes wide, jumping from one building onto another. She glanced back and widened her eyes when she saw the arrancar right behind her. Katsu narrowed his eyes as he smiled, grabbing her leg and making her widen her eyes when she went crashing into another building, the arrancar landing quietly on the ground and walking towards the rubble, seeing the woman slowly get up, on the run again.

Katsu furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, shaking his head.

She doesn't _want_ to be caught?

He smiled, disappearing and reappearing right beside her, seeing her eyes widen. Just seeing her shocked look made his smile grow and his heart race. Excitement burned within him as he grabbed her wrist, hearing her gasp and turned, throwing her and seeing her spin in the air and crash into a wall, falling the ground and panting heavily. He flipped in the air and landed on the side of a wall, pushing off and landing right beside the woman, staring down at her with a smile.

Yuri's eyes were wide, gasping and clenching her hands, trying to breathe. Katsu cooed and bent down, staring at the woman.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" Katsu asked, chuckling in amusement when he saw the woman hesitantly nod. "Don't worry. I won't kill you myself. You see, Yuri Hikari, the way I defeat someone... is making one person go against their comrade." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Yuri widened her eyes.

Make one go against their...?

He stood up and slammed his foot against her back, making her arch her back and cry out in pain, widening her eyes. She moved and jumped, sliding against the ground, putting her hand on the ground to stop herself and looked up, seeing the arrancar smile at her. She turned and started running, making a small frown appear on Katsu's face. Running again? That was starting to get old.

Yuri ran as fast as she could.

She ran so fast she was panting.

She was running fast, she knew it.

So how was it... the arrancar was already in front of her?

Yuri widened her eyes, seeing Katsu smile, about to turn when he punched her stomach, making her cough, all the air in her lungs getting knocked out of her, unable to breathe again, saliva flying out of her mouth. Katsu smiled.

"Can I tell you something, Yuri Hikari?" Katsu asked, wrapping his arm around the woman's waist and pulling her close to him, grabbing her chin and lifting her head.

Yuri let out a shuddering breath, her eyes wide, pushing her hands against the arrancar to try and get away.

"You can say... I have a thing... for cute people." Katsu whispered, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew.

Yuri widened her eyes.

Katsu frowned when he saw his arms were empty, turning his head, seeing the brown haired woman standing behind the Captain from the second division. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and gave the arrancar a cold glare, seeing his expression remain indifferent. Katsu closed his eyes and smiled, facing the Captain.

"I'm sorry, Captain Soi Fon, but you... are too butch for me." Katsu said, opening his eyes as he chuckled.

Soi Fon's expression immediately went dark, glaring at the arrancar while Yuri widened her eyes abnormally large. Did he just say that? She jumped when the Captain looked towards her.

"Run, Hikari." Soi Fon ordered, seeing the woman nod and turn.

"Aw, she's running again." Katsu commented, giving a pout.

"You will surrender now and undo whatever you have done to Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko." Soi Fon said, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "If you don't... you die here." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Katsu gazed at the woman and smiled.

"Such big words... coming from a small woman."

A large explosion happened around the area, making Yuri widen her eyes and turn, seeing rubble and smoke fly into the air. She shook her head and turned, continuing to run. She had to get away. She looked in the area where her two friends were before shaking her head. She didn't have time to go check up on them. She didn't want to leave them, but... she had to.

"Yuri!"

The brown haired woman stopped and turned her head, seeing Hitsugaya jump onto the building she was on, running towards her.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Soi Fon is-"

"It's all right." Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes and looking at the place where the explosion happened. "But right now... I think her reiatsu just went down." He said, curling his upper lip.

Yuri widened her eyes.

What...?

Hitsugaya frowned. He knew the arrancar was strong to block his attack, but why did Soi Fon's reiatsu go down so quickly? She was strong. He knew that. So how...? He and Yuri widened their eyes when Katsu appeared behind them, quickly turning. Hitsugaya snapped his eyes to the woman he held under his arm.

"Soi Fon!" Hitsugaya yelled, seeing the woman staring straight ahead, not moving an inch. "What did you do?" He asked, giving the arrancar a cold glare.

Katsu smiled and raised his arm, quickly grabbing Soi Fon's wrist and lifting her in the air, pointing to her other wrist with his free hand, both people staring at her wrist and seeing a bracelet.

"This bracelet... is preventing her from moving." Katsu said, smiling widely. "It's draining her reiatsu as I speak. It didn't even take much to put it on her." He said, chuckling.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. He said his little inventions aren't enough to kill shinigami with high reiatsu, but they can immobilize Captains? Damn. He looked at Yuri and gave her a look, seeing her nod and turn, running. Katsu frowned and turned his head, staring after her. He threw the Captain on the top of the roof, turning, about to go after her before stopping when Hitsugaya appeared in front of him, holding his sword.

"Why don't you all go up against me?"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and frowned in confusion.

"What...?" Hitsugaya muttered, staring at the Captain coldly.

"Why don't you all, the Captains, go against me?" Katsu asked, smiling widely as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I may be strong, but I can't go against all the Captains."

Hitsugaya frowned, giving the arrancar a look. He swung his sword, seeing him move to the side with a slightly disappointed look on his face, sighing.

Yuri ran from roof top to roof top, her eyes wide. The arrancar was scary. The cold look in his eyes made her shiver and run faster.

Shun and Rio looked up, making both Kenpachi and Byakuya blink when they turned and disappeared.

"Shit!" Kenpachi yelled, looking in every direction, trying to sense where that damn woman went.

Yuri clamped her eyes shut when Katsu made it up to her and slammed her into the wall, clenching her hands and teeth, trying to stop herself from crying out. Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes, pushing the woman deeper into the wall, rubble crumbling down. He held her with one hand and pulled his other back, making a fist, seeing her eyes open just as he punched her, sending her through several dozen walls.

The brown haired woman got up, trembling, her eyes wide. She looked up, seeing the arrancar walk towards her, his arms behind his back. She narrowed her eyes and stood, clenching her hand and curling her upper lip. Katsu stopped and raised his eyebrows slightly, tiling his head. Yuri glared at the arrancar.

She had to at least try.

She ran forward, making him blink, building up her strength, dust trailing behind her and jumped, pulling her fist back, seeing the arrancar stare at her with slightly wide eyes. She brought it forward, most of her reiatsu behind the attack. But...

Katsu raised his hand and grabbed her fist.

Yuri widened her eyes when she saw the ground crack behind him.

He blocked it.

The sides of Katsu's mouth went downwards, giving the woman a disappointed look.

"I'm sad, Yuri Hikari." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes. "This is all the power you have?" He asked.

Yuri widened her eyes when blood spurted from her shoulder, snapping her eyes to the side, seeing blood pouring down, looking back at the arrancar and seeing him smiling at her, holding his sword. When did he unsheathe it?

Katsu smirked.

But he frowned slightly a second later when a hand gripped his wrist, turning his head, seeing Shun staring straight ahead, gazing at her and raising his eyebrows slightly. Yuri widened her eyes, seeing Rio standing on the other side of the arrancar.

"Oh? I don't remember calling you." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes, staring at the woman. "Are you two bored?"

Both nodded, making him smile and shrug. He released Yuri's fist, the woman jumping back and staring in confusion. Katsu turned and jumped onto the wall, standing quietly and turning, staring at the two women. He nodded. Yuri widened her eyes once more when Shun appeared in front of her, swinging her fist forward, punching her stomach. Yuri coughed violently and flew back, crashing through dozens of walls. Before she could hit the last one, Rio put her hand against her back and stopped her, throwing her into the air.

Yuri stopped herself, her teeth clenched tightly together, feeling her back and her stomach sting, widening her eyes when Shun appeared behind her. She turned, the woman's leg hitting the side of her face and sending her flying through the air.

Hitsugaya ran towards Yuri's reiatsu, sensing the rest of the Captains do the same. Zaraki and Kuchiki's subordinates reiatsu were with her. He narrowed his eyes. Were they fighting?

Shun and Rio appeared beside Yuri, making her eyes widen, both flipping and slamming their legs on her stomach, sending her crashing to the ground, still in midair. They landed on the ground, staring at the woman, seeing her slowly get up, coughing violently.

Blood went down the side of Yuri's mouth, panting heavily.

Both Shun and Rio were stronger than her. How can she beat the both of them when they were fighting together? She closed one of her eyes in pain, feeling pain course through her body. It hurt. She looked up, seeing both women walk towards her with no emotion on their faces. She stood up, staggering and unsheathed her sword, narrowing her eyes.

Both women stopped and clenched their hands, bending their knees.

Yuri tensed, sensing people surround them, seeing both women jump towards her. She narrowed her eyes and disappeared. Katsu raised his eyebrows as his smile grew, seeing blood splatter across the courtyard.

Ichigo appeared on the wall, widening his eyes when he saw Yuri. She looked worse then before. Blood rolled down the side of her face, out of her mouth, her shoulders, a chuck of her hair was cut. Jeez. He looked across from her and widened his eyes when he saw both Shun and Rio.

Damn.

Yuri was fighting them?

This was getting bad. He was about to jump forward until Katsu's voice sounded.

"I wouldn't do that, Captain Kurosaki." Katsu said, giving the orange haired man a smile. "If you try to interfere, I will have to stop you. You see, this fight is getting pretty exciting."

Ichigo scowled.

The damn bastard knew how to push his buttons alright.

Out of rage, he almost attacked his own daughter. He narrowed his eyes. He could easily attack him now, but with Shun and Rio so close to protect him, he couldn't do anything. He glanced at Yuri, seeing her pant heavily, her sword held tightly in her hand. Dammit.

"Yuri." Ichigo muttered, his hands clenched by his sides.

Shun and Rio's eyes remained emotionless, jumping towards the brown haired woman, making her tense and get ready. Nobody noticed. Nobody saw it. Nobody could see it. In a split second, they widened their eyes before their orbs went emotionless and disappeared. Yuri widened her eyes and was about to turn around when Shun punched her abdomen, making her widen her eyes, unable to breathe.

She flew across the courtyard, rolling on the ground and coming to a stop, coughing as blood poured out of her mouth, trembling. She slowly got on all fours, her eyes closed in pain, panting heavily.

Kenpachi arrived and cursed. Dammit. Shun was going to kill her friend.

Byakuya stared blankly at the scene, his hands clenched by his sides.

Yuri cried in pain when Rio stomped her foot against her back, her eyes wide, blood flying out of her mouth. She kicked her leg down several times, everyone hearing the brown haired woman cry out, unable to do a thing with the arrancar watching. Rio stopped and backed away, Yuri shaking uncontrollably, her eyes lidded, letting out shuddering breaths.

Shun walked towards her and kicked her, rolling her over. Yuri closed her eyes in pain, slowly opening them, seeing the black haired woman bend down and grab the front of her robes, lifting her in the air, her eyes blank. Without any warning, she let go and wrapped her arms around the woman, making Yuri widen her eyes and let out pained cries, the black haired woman squeezing the life out of her.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes with horror.

"YURI!"

Katsu stared with a slight frown.

Shun held onto the woman, ignoring her cries, tightening her hold, seeing the woman's eyes flutter close. She let go and kicked her, sending her crashing to the ground, her eyes wide.

Yuri gasped for breaths, clawing at her throat.

Was this it?

Was this how she was going to die?

By the hands of her own friends?

She opened her eyes slightly, staring at the darkened sky, her hands clenched. She pushed herself up, grunting in pain and closing her eyes tightly, forcing herself to sit up. When she opened her eyes Rio was in front of her, widening her eyes when she kicked her, blood pouring out of her mouth, her insides burning.

She rolled back several times from the kick, coughing up blood, laying on the ground on her stomach, her arms by her sides. She tried pushing herself up, opening her eyes slightly, seeing Shun stand in front of her now, Rio nowhere in sight. She looked up, her eyes disoriented but aware of what was happening.

Shun held her hand up, pointing at her, making her and everyone else widen their eyes.

Kido!

The black haired woman's hand started glowing, making Ichigo yell and widen his eyes.

"NO! SHUN!"

Yuri widened her eyes a bit more in horror, staring at the black haired woman over her, seeing the light in her hand intensify, seeing the cold stare in Shun's eyes as she pointed her hand the brown haired woman. Yuri whimpered, trembling uncontrollably, wondering if she was going to die.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui." Shun muttered, her eyes narrowed.

"NO!" Hitsugaya yelled, his eyes wide.

She was going to kill her!

But then...

She turned around, pointing her hand at the arrancar, white light heading for the arrancar, seeing him jump to the side. Everyone widened their eyes and stared at the woman.

"Shit!"

Everyone blinked, Yuri widening her eyes.

"I missed!" Shun yelled, her eyebrows drawn together and her upper lip curled.

Katsu landed on another part of a wall, his eyes narrowed, staring at the woman with a slight frown on his face. People stared in confusion, their eyes wide. The arrancar narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, Rio appearing behind him in the air, holding her arm out, white light blasting from her hand and jumping to the side, missing the kido.

"Damn." Rio muttered, disappearing and reappearing beside the black haired woman.

"Oh?" Katsu muttered, raising his eyebrows as his frown stayed on his face. "Out of it, hm?"

"Heh."

Everyone glanced at the black haired woman, their eyes still wide with confusion shining in their eyes, wondering what was going on. Shun lifted her head with a large smirk on her face, gazing at the arrancar.

"You know your damn control shit only lasts for half an hour, Katsu!" Shun yelled, chuckling darkly.

Kenpachi widened his eyes, seeing the excitement burn in the woman's eyes once more. Byakuya widened his eyes slightly, seeing the green eyed woman glare at the arrancar. What was going on? Katsu closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"Shame." Katsu muttered, opening his eyes. "I was hoping to finish this before you two snapped out of it."

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Not going to say anything bad about my Ocs? Okay, then! :D I'm sorry, but when someone says something really bad, I become incredibly sensitive and tend not to write for a while. That's what I hate most about myself.**

**My sensitivity. It sucks.**

**I also apologize for my writing, if it is a bit different. Sometimes I forget how I write and use a slightly different style. But if it's still the same, whew! Thank god.**

**And I'm sorry, Crimson Red Rose, even though you dislike Yuri, she is not going to die. Sorry! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** I thank the people before for reviewing. Much obliged.

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – You re-read my story? -eyes shines- Thank you so much! -cries out of happiness- I'm so happy! And I apologize for another cliffy at the end.

**King of Stories** – Thank you for the review, man! :D And you will see the Captains apologize... in a long time from now...

**The Happy Emo** – Thank you for the cookies! :D You make the funniest reviews, man! XD Ah, that's okay. What's done with my mom is done. Too late to do anything now. -shrugs- You are funny. :3

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Shun and Rio kick Katsu's ass... Then I guess you don't want to read this chapter. D:

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you for the review! :D And yep, but zanpakuto are cool. :3

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Shun? Evil? Oh, noes! D:

**Sombody Cool** – Thank you for the review! =3

**Lunar Iris** – I know I'm cruel. ( -.-) I'm sorry!

**RyuuRaiden** – Yep! :D Them fighting Kenpachi and Byakuya were hard to write. I actually almost started crying when I was writing the fights. :3

**Shiro-Pon** – Oh! :o You're SilverInsanity from da? :D Wow, nice to meet you, man! =D I still can't believe I met someone on the internet that lives so close to me. It's weird. :3

**SwirlzSmile** – Oh, yes. I'm really sensitive. -nods- It really sucks. Thankies for the review. :D

**pinkbuddy36** – Okay! :D I will look forward to your reviews instead of being fearful of them! But I still can't help but be a _little_ scared every now and then.

Whoa! :D People! I bought the move _Hangover_! It is incredibly funny! XD I laughed so hard when I first watched it. Weird thing was I watched it with my _mom_. Normally, parents wouldn't let their kids watch a movie like that. I apologize for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, suspense, and worse of all... um, angst. Or something like that.

-:-

Katsu gazed at the two women with a slight frown, his eyes narrowed, seeing a glare on Rio's face and a smirk on Shun's. He closed his eyes with a sigh, everyone still staring in confusion. He shrugged with a smile, both people still glaring at him, despite the black haired woman getting excited. Shun grinned widely, staring at the arrancar with blood lust, about to run forward until she felt a hand around her ankle, turning her head. Yuri stared at her, her eyes still wide, a questioning look in her stare that asked if she was really her.

Shun stared back at her with narrowed eyes.

Rio turned her head slightly and stared down at the brown haired woman, her eyebrows furrowed.

When the black haired woman turned towards her, Yuri flinched and expected an attack, only to widen her eyes when Shun picked her up and jumped onto the wall, near the Captains and lowered her onto the wall, turning around.

"Shun."

The black haired woman stopped and turned her head, seeing Ichigo staring at her with a hard look on his face, both he and her eyes narrowed. Kenpachi kept gazing at the woman, his eyes slightly wide. Shun's mouth was in a firm line.

"Are you really... yo-"

"Don't say such a stupid thing, Kurosaki." Shun said, frowning deeply as she gave the man a blank look. "Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo relaxed. "Yeah... it's you."

Shun gave the man a serious look, rolling her eyes in the next second and shrugging her shoulders, making Ichigo scowl. Yuri stared at her friend with wide eyes, looking at her other friend then staring at the arrancar, getting ready to stand before Shun stood in front of her.

"Don't even try, Yuri." Shun said, looking straight ahead with a frown, making everyone blink. "That arrancar bastard is here for you and will stop at nothing to get you."

"But... what about you and Rio?" Yuri asked, her eyes still wide.

"...It's too late for us."

"Too late?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yep!" Shun said, shrugging with a wide grin, not noticing the tall person walking towards her. "But other than that-"

A hand hit her head, knocking her forward and making everyone widen their eyes with shock, Rio also watching from the courtyard. Shun pushed herself up, rubbing the back of her head, her eyebrows pulled together and her eyes wide with rage as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes from the hit.

"WHO THE FUCK HIT ME?" Shun yelled, turning her head... only to freeze and widen her eyes.

Kenpachi glared down at her, his hands clenched tightly by his sides and a very dark look on his face, making Shun gulp and pale as she stared back at him. She slowly started grinning nervously, her hand still on her head, seeing the man curl his upper lip. She raised the hand on her head in the air in a greeting.

"Hey... Captain Zara-"

He picked her up and glared right in her face, making the woman stiffen as she started chuckling nervously. Byakuya stared at them blankly, turning his head, staring at the green eyed woman in the courtyard, seeing that her attention was on the arrancar. He disappeared, reappearing near the woman, seeing her raise her head and turn, staring at him.

"Rio."

The green eyed woman stared back at him, her eyebrows furrowed. When he took a step towards her, she stiffened, making him pause in step and deciding to stay where he was. She turned her head, staring at Shun, seeing her struggle to get out of her Captain's grip.

"Let go! That bastard took my collar and my arm bands!" Shun yelled, trying to push the Captain's hands away. "I'm gonna kill him! Let go, you bastard!" She yelled, glaring at the tall man with a dark look on her face.

"First, you have to tell me what that bastard did!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"Oh, he did a shit load of stuff that's too fucking long to tell you!" Shun snapped, finally pushing the man's hand away and backing off, turning her head and narrowing her eyes, curling her upper lip.

"...Are you done?" Katsu asked, smiling as he narrowed his eyes, his arms behind his back.

Shun smirked and raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowed.

"You bet your ass I am." Shun said, chuckling darkly, clenching her hands and bending her knees, staring at the arrancar. She snapped her eyes over at the green eyed woman. "Rio."

"Yes." Rio said, nodding.

The green eyed woman turned, disappearing and reappearing in front of Yuri, seeing Shun nod with a smirk. Shun looked ahead, staring at the arrancar and widened her eyes as her orbs went small as her blood lust grew and a grin spreading across her face, kicking off the wall and jumping towards Katsu, flipping in the air and kicking her leg down. The arrancar smiled, staring at the woman, quickly holding his arm up, dust flying into the air when she made contact.

Everyone watched with wide eyes, until Ichigo tried to move forward to find someway to help, only to stop when Rio stepped in front of him. He glanced at her questioningly, seeing that she looked straight forward, her eyes narrowed.

"Rio...?"

"Please don't, Ichigo... Shun won't accept your help." Rio said, her hands clenched by her sides, her eyes hard. "What Katsu did to us in Hueco Mundo... greatly angered her. Especially when she... heard my screams when he would take me in another room to experiment on me."

Ichigo and the others widened their eyes, only to widen them a bit further when they heard a maniacal laugh, feeling shivers go up their spines when they realized it was Shun, hearing an explosion after the laugh.

"Rio..."

The green eyed woman turned her head as her eyes softened, seeing tears welling up in Yuri's eyes, hearing the woman whimper. She smiled softly and opened her mouth at the same time Yuri wrapped her arms around her, crying as tears ran down her face, making Rio smile sadly. The green eyed woman opened her mouth to speak when Shun came flying back, crashing through walls, making everyone widen their eyes and turn their heads, seeing the black haired woman put her hand on the ground to stop herself, looking up with a wide grin.

"Don't tell me that's all you can pack into a punch, Katsu!" Shun yelled, standing straight as her grin widened, holding her hand up, yellow light gathering in her hand.

Katsu stood on top a building, gazing down at her with a bored look on his face.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Shun yelled, the lightening in her hand heading for the arrancar, making contact, throwing her head back and letting out a frightening laugh.

She ran forward and past the small crowd, jumping on several buildings before disappearing, another explosion sounding in the distance. Rio watched with a worried look on her face, Yuri staring at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Rio?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"...You know Shun is slightly stronger than a lieutenant, right?" Rio asked, seeing the brown haired woman nod. "We were still in control of ourselves before we came here and she started talking to me when he placed us in our cells."

-:-

"_What?" Rio asked, her eyes wide with shock, staring at her friend in the other cell._

"_It would be futile to try to break out of these cell." Shun said, laying back with her arms crossed behind her head, staring at the top of the cell. "If we even try to touch the bars, they would shock us until we passed out. But if maybe everyone in the Soul Society could buy time for half an hour, we might be able to snap out of it and try to go against him."_

"_But if he perfects that machine that forces us to obey his every command, then-"_

"_Stop thinking like that." Shun said, closing her eyes with a frown. "It pisses me off when you think like that. You and Yuri. That bastard arrancar is getting too impatient at the moment. He wants to go and get Yuri as soon as possible. If I'm right... we'll leave before he could complete that machine."_

_They sat in two separate cells, three walls made of bars while one was made on concrete, their cells pushed against the walls. Shun sat up and leaned against the wall, folding her arms behind her head and resting while Rio sat in the middle of her cell, looking very sick._

"_...What if he does get Yuri?" Rio asked, looking at her friend with a worried expression._

"_Then he gets her." Shun said, shrugging._

"_...If what you think will actually happen... what if we can't beat him?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows and clenching her hands by her sides._

"_I'm not going to lie to you, Rio." Shun said, closing her eyes. "He's stronger than me. We both know it. We probably won't be able to beat him, but hell, we're going to try."_

_Rio gazed at her friend and slowly nodded._

_She jumped when she heard the door open, widening her eyes with horror and turning her head, seeing the arrancar walk in with a smile, his arms folded behind his back and gazing at the both of them. Shun stared back at him with a bored look._

"_So, which one of you will go first?" Katsu asked, giving a smile._

"_...Hey, Katsu!"_

_The arrancar looked at the black haired woman, seeing her stare at him with a smirk._

"_Why don't you try getting us some bed, huh? My back's sore from sleeping on the concrete. And try to at least get us some descent food or something." Shun said, seeing the arrancar narrow his eyes._

"_Shun, don't forget that you are not here on vacation."_

"_Does it look like I give a damn?" Shun asked, chuckling darkly._

"_You will go first." Katsu said, giving the woman a slight frown, his eyes narrowed._

"_Give me everything you got." Shun said, a large smirk on her face, standing up, staggering to the side before catching her footing._

_Katsu chuckled, knowing that she was only doing this to try and save her friend. He opened the cell, seeing the woman stagger out, all her concentration just set in walking. He lead her out of the room, Rio watching with wide eyes._

-:-

Yuri widened her eyes with shock, everyone staring at the green eyed woman calmly, seeing her look in the direction where her friend and the arrancar were, her eyebrows still furrowed. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, seeing sadness in Rio's eyes. Incredible sadness.

Shun grinned widely, holding the arrancar's arm and kicking his back, sending him skidding across the ground. Katsu turned and disappeared, grabbing her throat and slamming her into the ground, smiling as he drew his hand back. He curled his fingers into a fist, bringing it down. The black haired woman grabbed his fist, throwing it to the side, kicking his chest just enough to send him back and jumped away, smirking widely.

"You know your Captain missed you." Katsu said, smiling.

Shun instantly frowned.

"Shut up... AND FIGHT!" Shun yelled, grinning maniacally once more, jumping forward.

Katsu sighed.

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes, feeling the woman's reiatsu spike, Yachiru staring at him with a smile. Byakuya was now on the wall as well, standing by the green eyed woman, his arms by his sides.

Shun grinned, throwing the arrancar through several walls, chuckling darkly. She had to widen her eyes when he appeared in front of her, bringing his fist to her stomach, saliva flying out of her mouth before flying back and going through several dozen walls, dust and debris flying in the air. She stumbled out of the smoke, coughing, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Shit, that hurt." Shun muttered, glaring in the direction where the arrancar was.

She tensed as her eyes hardened, seeing the arrancar appear right in front of her, a smile on his face, still in midair. He kicked his leg out, hitting her right shoulder, sending her flying through the air, bouncing off several walls before stopping. She immediately got up, smirking, despite being in such a situation.

She couldn't let him get Yuri.

An innocent girl like her had no right to be constantly experimented on by a sick fuck.

She narrowed her eyes, her smirk still on her face, jumping towards the arrancar. Just the thought of the bastard putting his hands on her made her blood boil. She had no doubt that the Captains would protect Yuri. She couldn't let her get involved in the fight.

She _had_ to hurt Yuri, her and Rio, to make it seem like she and the green eyed woman were still under control.

Shit.

It pissed her off having to actually hurt Yuri.

She wasn't expecting that she would be fighting her when she got out of that bastard's mind control, both her and Rio were shocked, but they had to make it look convincing. But, if she had to guess, Katsu already knew they had snapped out of it.

Hell, how many times has he already punched her now?

Shit. Her and her damn memory.

She blocked the attack from the arrancar, spinning around and tossing him over her shoulder. Before he could hit the ground, he flipped and grabbed her arms, throwing her into the air. Shun cursed, sensing Katsu appear behind her. She unsheathed her sword and spun around, swinging her sword to the side, the arrancar unsheathing his as well and blocking her attack.

"Why won't you talk to your Captain?" Katsu asked, a dark smile gracing his lips.

Shun curled her upper lip as her eyes hardened, giving the arrancar a cold glare. He chuckled, grabbing the woman's free hand, bringing her hand close to his mouth and kissing her palm, making her eyes widen with rage.

Rio widened her eyes when she felt heavy pressure on her shoulders, all the other Captains tense.

Kenpachi's eyes were hard, his arms folded across his chest inside his shihakusho, waiting.

He widened his eyes slightly when he saw the woman flying in the air, hitting the ground and coughing up blood, curling his upper lip. Dammit. Shun pushed herself up, quickly standing up and taking her chain out of her zanpakuto, turning around and throwing it. Katsu jumped over the wall, just as the chain wrapped around his neck, looking at the white chain calmly.

Shun pulled on the chain, spinning around quickly, pulling the arrancar forward.

Everyone watched, seeing a small dust tornado surround the woman, spinning the arrancar with her chain, her eyes narrowed. Katsu grabbed the chain, tugging it forward, making Shun widen her eyes when she pulled, the arrancar landing on the ground quietly. He quickly took the chain off around his neck, smiling, grabbing the chain firmly and pulling it.

The black haired woman widened her eyes when the part of the chain near her zanpakuto wrapped around her wrist.

"How the hell-"

Shun smashed into a wall, then another, and another, and another, Katsu smiling all the while. Just when she was right overhead of him, he let go of the chain, appearing right above her, raising his leg in the air and bringing it down.

Shun's leg kicked his, wrapping her other leg around his and grabbing the hand that went for her, grinning widely. She pulled her free hand back and smirked, shooting it forward.

Katsu's eyes narrowed when her hand went through his stomach, both pushing away from each other and landing on the ground. He glanced down, seeing blood stain his clothing, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. Shun stood straight, a large smirk on her face, untying the chain around her wrist when the arrancar glanced at her.

"I wish you didn't take off my arm bands, arrancar." Shun said, holding up her hand, blood dripping and hitting the ground. "Because of you I'm getting blood all over myself." She said, chuckling.

Katsu closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shun, but I simply did not like those arm bands you wore." He said, giving a smile. "Nor did I like that collar."

"Well, I happened to like those." Shun said, shrugging. "And need I remind you, arrancar," She pointed her sword at the man across from her. "Even though you may be stronger than me, you aren't stronger than some of the Captains here."

All the Captains present blinked, narrowing their eyes.

"Yes, I am aware." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew. "But Shun... this fight is getting a tad too boring for me. The only time I ever have any fun with you is if you're angry."

"...What are you saying?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes.

Ichigo blinked. Wait a second.

"Shun!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the woman raise her head and turn to stare at him. "If you get really mad, then you can beat him!"

Shun stared blankly at the orange haired man, Rio lowering her head and looking away. Yuri looked between two of her friends, still panting heavily as pain coursed through her body, confused. The black haired woman turned her head, staring at the arrancar.

"...I can't."

Ichigo frowned with confusion, all the other Captains doing the same action, all staring at the woman.

"But, Shun! You may not know it, but when you get really mad, you transfor-"

"I'm well aware of what happens after I get pissed, Kurosaki!" Shun yelled, turning her head and giving the man a cold stare, seeing him blink. "When I say I can't... that means I can't."

"...What do you-"

"That ability to transform..." Shun looked to the side as her frown grew.

Ichigo and everyone watching all stared at her, seeing her shoulders tense. What was going on? Why was she saying she couldn't do it? Rio closed her eyes, making Yuri furrow her eyebrows.

"I took it from her."

Everyone snapped their heads at the arrancar, seeing him push his glasses up with a smile.

"What... What do you mean you took it from her?" Ichigo asked, taking a step forward, his eyebrows drawn together. "What are you talking about? Shun's always had that ability to-"

"Shun may have had the ability to transform into a monster for years," Katsu stared at the woman, seeing her give him a cold look. "But you would be surprised when you learn _how_ she got the ability."

"All that matters is that I can't do it anymore!" Shun yelled, curling her upper lip as she narrowed her eyes. "Now, c'mon! I'm not going to wait anymore for you to explain!"

"Don't interrupt me, Shun." Katsu said, smiling at the woman.

Shun widened her eyes when the arrancar was suddenly in front of her, flying through hundreds of walls in the next second. Katsu smiled, lowering his leg, feeling the glares from all the people watching. He turned his head and smiled, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you like to know... _how_ she got the ability?" Katsu asked, delicately raising an eyebrow as his smile grew. "You'd be even more surprised that even her zanpakuto did not know how she got it either."

Rio narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands tightly as her orbs turned red.

Katsu opened his mouth but then narrowed his eyes and jumped back, a boulder crashing down where he last stood, everyone turning their heads, seeing Shun stumble back into the courtyard, a dark look in her eye.

"Go on!" Shun yelled, glaring at the arrancar. "Tell them! I don't give a shit anymore!" She yelled, clenching her hand around the grip of her sword.

Katsu smiled, making the woman curl her upper lip and wrinkle her nose. He slowly looked at the Captains, narrowing his eyes as a chuckle left his mouth, seeing a dark look in Rio's eyes.

"Shun had received the ability... from a hollow."

All the people watching widened their eyes with shock as they felt their hearts stop, all glancing at the woman, seeing her back straight and her shoulders tense, her hands clenched tightly until her knuckles turned white. They stared at her until she turned her head slightly, staring at them, meeting their stares. She scoffed a second later.

"I don't give a damn how people view me now! I didn't know it myself until the bastard told me!" Shun growled, pointing her sword at the arrancar. "C'mon, Katsu! I don't have all fucking day!"

"But I believe they would like to know when and where you got it." Katsu said, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth as he narrowed his eyes.

Shun's eyes hardened.

She jumped forward, swinging her sword down and missing the arrancar, swinging her sword over and over again, seeing a smile remain on his face the whole time she swung her sword. Damn bastard! When she swung her sword again, she got his glasses, making her and Rio's eyes widen.

Katsu stayed still, his eyes wide, his glasses breaking in two and falling to the ground. His eyes hardened and quickly looked at the woman, seeing her stare at him with slightly wide eyes. In a second, his finger was on her forehead, making her eyes widen a bit more, sucking in a deep breath. The arrancar narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman tremble.

"What you did, Shun... was not a good thing." Katsu said, a dark look in his eyes.

Shun went flying back, hitting the ground, her eyes wide and gasping for air, trembling. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, the green eyed woman standing up until she froze when the arrancar snapped his gaze over to her.

"You best stay where you are, Rio." Katsu said, his eyes cold. "You don't want me cutting off your limbs again... do you?"

Rio stared back at him with wide eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. Shun pushed herself up, one of her eyes closing in pain, a large smirk on her face as she gazed at the arrancar. Katsu narrowed his eyes, seeing her close her eyes and wave her hand. He smiled.

"Thank you, Shun." Katsu said, chuckling. "Now, if you would like to know how she got the ability to turn into such a monster, then I suggest you listen closely."

Kenpachi's eyes were hard, seeing the black haired woman push herself up, shaking her head and bending down to grab her sword, stumbling to the right before shaking her head once more. A hollow? She got that transformation from a hollow? When?

"You see, when I was looking through Shun's memories, I stumbled upon a scene when she was in her younger years," Katsu ignored the scoff and the 'I'm not as old as you think' from the woman. "And I happened to have seen her fighting against a hollow. She won, of course. But what she didn't know was when the hollow struck her leg, a small chip of it's mask was inside of her. It stayed there, but since her reiatsu was stronger, it melded with her. And that little piece of that hollow allowed her to use its powers and become even more powerful than she is now."

Kurotsuchi's eyes were wide. How did this... _arrancar_ find out where the origin of the woman's powers came from before him? He glared at the man, his hands clenched tightly.

"Since it was apart of her, I decided to test her and try to get her angry. After I decided to do something with Rio, it got Shun so mad she transformed and came after me. Now here's the fun part." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as a dark chuckle left his mouth. "It didn't take me no longer than five minutes to take it out of her after she transformed."

Ichigo's eyes were wide. _That's_ how Shun was able to transform? And he defeated her when she was in that state?

"Would you like to see it? I recorded it so if I needed more information, all I would need to do is watch the video." Katsu said, a wide smile on his face.

"Did you forget what's going on?" Shun asked, a blank look on her face.

"Oh! Yes, I apologize, Shun." Katsu said, turning towards the woman. "Let's continue."

Shun smirked and bent her knees, about to attack until the arrancar held up his hand, making her narrow her eyes and frown. Katsu smiled, seeing the dark look from the woman.

"But... before we do fight, might I tell you something I had done before that will surely get you angry?" Katsu asked, seeing the woman frown in confusion. "You know of that little girl that belongs to Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Shun stared at him blankly before slowly widening her eyes.

"Ah, from your expression, I guess you do. Well, would you like to know... I held her before?" Katsu asked, narrowing his eyes.

Shun widened her eyes with rage. He held her? She curled her upper lip and started shaking in anger, her hands trembling, breathing heavily, her orbs turning light blue as the air around her got cold. She threw her head back and roared, reiatsu bursting from her and making everyone take a step back. Shun snapped her head at the arrancar, her expression very dark, launching herself at the arrancar and swinging her sword downwards, dust and rubble flying into the air when her sword made contact.

Katsu appeared on a building, his arms folded behind his back, staring at the place where he last stood, seeing the smoke clear and seeing Shun give him a cold glare. He chuckled.

"This is getting too much fun, Shun!" Katsu exclaimed, clapping his hands together and smiling. "But... it's not fun enough."

"What?" Shun asked, her upper lip curled.

Katsu smiled and glanced at Rio, seeing her eyes harden. In one second, he was in front of her, making her eyes widen when Shun turned, her eyes also wide, kicking her and sending her flying. Byakuya widened his eyes and turned, seeing Rio bounce on several walls and buildings.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shun yelled, jumping after him.

Katsu chuckled, disappearing, Shun running after him with her eyes wide with rage, quickly telling Yuri as she past her to stay where she was. Ichigo widened his eyes, hearing several loud explosions, turning his head and quickly moving after the three, some of the others staying with Yuri and the rest following the orange haired man.

Rio widened her eyes when the arrancar punched her stomach, sending her flying and crashing into a building, Katsu quickly turning and kicking Shun's right shoulder and sending her spinning in the air, a smile on his face all the while.

Shun landed on the ground and took off after the arrancar once more, Rio colliding swords with him, sparks flying in the air. She cursed. Dammit.

When one would go after him, they would already be down on the ground, and when the other tried to attack him from behind he would use sonido and get behind the one that tried to blind side him. Shun panted heavily, standing not far from the arrancar, blood dripping off her body.

Rio was almost in the same state. The blood on her was probably from another fight when they were under control.

But pretty soon they would both be overpowered by the arrancar.

Shun looked up with a frown.

Ah, she was so used to kicking the enemy's ass.

She wasn't so used to being overpowered.

It was new to her.

She grinned devilishly as she narrowed her eyes until they were almost slitted. She liked it. Rio swung her sword repeatedly, the arrancar blocking all her attacks with ease, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Hatred burned in her eyes, making Katsu give a bark of laugh. He knew exactly why she was being so quiet and always glared at him.

"Ah, don't tell me you hate me for a reason as foolish as to what I did to you in Hueco Mundo." Katsu said, his smiling growing.

"Shut up!" Rio snapped, swinging her sword as hard as she could.

Katsu smiled before narrowing his eyes, turning around and grabbing Shun's blade with his bare hand, making her narrow her eyes as her grin grew. He smiled, grabbing Rio's wrist, along with the black haired woman, making them widen their eyes, and spun around, throwing them and seeing them go through several buildings, a wide smile on his face. He had to admit, he was a bit surprised when Rio was already in front of him, swinging her sword.

He held up his arm, blocking her attack, a smile on his face.

Rio inwardly cursed and jumped back, bending her knees. But she widened her eyes when she saw Katsu raise his hand and point at her, red light glowing in his hand. She gasped. A cero! Before she could jump out of the way it blasted from his hand, making her widen her eyes. Before it made contact she was pushed to the side, hitting the ground and looking to the side, seeing Shun laying right next to her.

"You idiot." Shun muttered, pushing herself up with a grunt.

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing the sheer size of the cero and seeing it go on for miles. He was going to kill Rio and Shun if they weren't careful. If it wasn't for Shun, Rio would be dead at the moment. He had to widened his eyes when he heard a cry of pain, turning his head, seeing Katsu kicking Shun to the side, hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, her eyes wide.

She gasped when she was pulled towards the arrancar, her eyes still wide when she felt her heart stop, unable to move. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She couldn't. It was one of his experiments. Whoever he touched, just a little touch, the person he made contact with wouldn't be able to move for several seconds. She shivered when she felt his breath hit the back of her ear.

"Rio... would you like me to tell everyone what I did in Hueco Mundo?" Katsu asked, lifting the woman's head by putting a finger under her chin.

He drew back and glared at the woman when she bit his finger, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He slapped her with the back of his hand, sending her crashing into a wall. Blood spurted from his back, making him frown slightly and turn, seeing Shun glare at him hatefully. He smiled.

Everyone watching widened their eyes when he quickly had Shun under his foot.

"Now, now, Shun. Please be quiet. I truly hate it when I am being interrupted." Katsu said, a smile on his face.

"Fuck you." Shun muttered, a large smirk on her face. "Because of you, I may not be able to transform or use my Bankai, but I can still use my shikai."

Katsu raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Well, then, by all means." Katsu said, stepping back.

Shun glared at him. Smug bastard.

-:-

Yuri's eyes were wide, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage, trembling. That arrancar was beating both her friends. He was stronger than them. She didn't have to be there to know they were getting nowhere. She could practically feel his reiatsu from so far away.

His reiatsu was so powerful it was keeping most shinigami away. They couldn't even get near him.

She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, looking up and seeing Hitsugaya staring down at her, his eyes hard. She stared back at him, looking in the direction where her friends were and furrowed her eyebrows. She stiffened when she heard several screams and explosions, seeing several buildings get knocked down.

Hitsugaya frowned.

What could he do?

He opened his mouth to say _something_ when he sensed several reiatsu behind him, turning around, seeing several lieutenants looking at the Captains. He stared at Hinamori when she walked over to him, her hand held up to her chest.

"What's going on?" Momo asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I'm surprised you didn't sense it sooner." Hitsugaya said, a blank look on his face. "An arrancar came into the Soul Society to take my subordinate with him."

Momo frowned and looked down, widening her eyes when she saw Yuri with cuts and bruises already forming on her skin. She pushed the Captain aside, which surprised him, and started talking to the woman and was already healing her wounds.

Yuri wasn't listening to what she was saying. Instead she looked in the direction where her friends were, her eyes still wide. It seemed that every minute their reiatsu went drastically down. She clenched her hands.

She hoped they didn't die.

-:-

Shun and Rio panted, both stumbling to the sides, blood dripping off their bodies, looking disoriented, both glaring at the arrancar. Katsu smiled, seeing that both women looked like they were about to fall over. Shun grinned.

"Is that all... you got?" Shun asked, panting heavily.

"Shun, you and Rio are boring me." Katsu said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I think I want to have some fun with one of the Captains before I retrieve Yuri Hikari."

"Stop talking like you can just take Yuri so easily!" Rio snapped, her eyes hard.

Katsu smiled and looked at the green eyed woman, seeing her flinch and take a step back. He chuckled, making Rio narrow her eyes when she saw that he had something in his mind. He looked towards the Captains that were watching, his smile growing.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki!" Katsu called, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I think you would like to know of something I had discovered while I had these two lovely ladies in Hueco Mundo."

Rio and Shun widened their eyes.

"N-No!" Rio yelled, shaking her head.

"Don't you fucking say anything!" Shun yelled, stumbling to the sides.

Byakuya's expression remained indifferent, Ichigo glancing at him. Kenpachi frowned in confusion, seeing Shun try to stand upright. Shit. She looked so weak. Goddammit. He wanted to help her! Or at least get her out of there. Katsu's smile grew.

"While I was experimenting on Rio... I found something quite interesting." Katsu said, ignoring the yells from the two women. "You see, Captain Kuchiki, what I found was,"

Byakuya stared blankly at the arrancar, trying not to let anything he said affect him.

"An infant."

Everyone close widened their eyes, Byakuya widening his eyes as his heart stopped and stopped breathing as well, looking towards the green eyed woman, seeing her eyes narrowed dangerously and her upper lip curled. He looked back towards the arrancar.

"Unfortunately... it did not survive with the multiple experiments I had done with the girl." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as his face grew dark, his smile staying on his face.

Byakuya didn't even know when he moved. He didn't know he released his Bankai. He didn't know his reiatsu burst out of him, people moving away from him.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands.

Katsu smiled, seeing the thousands of small blades heading for him.

Shun and Rio widened their eyes when they saw the blades, two people grabbing them, both Kenpachi and Ichigo, and jumping out of the courtyard. All those small blades hit the arrancar, all those blades in surrounding the courtyard. Katsu jumped out of the horde of blades, a smile on his face, his clothes ruined and blood dripping off his body.

"It seems I upset him."

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D:**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing! :D Much obliged.

**Vivvy09** – Thank you very much! :D And I will write more, if the internet isn't cut again. ( -.-) But thanks for the review!

**Black** **Cat** **Angel** – Thank you for the review! :D And... um... Rio doesn't have Shun's ability to change. Sorry. :[

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – Thank you for the wonderful review! :D And his objective will be as clear as day... sooner or later. ( -.-) I'm sorry.

**BestFriend09** – Naughty things? :o Like what? And I bet you will write like this! :D I guarantee it! =D

**Sombody** **Cool** – Ya never go against a pissed noble... especially if it's Byakuya. D: Thankies for the review.

**King of Stories** – Whoa! :D Hey, man, haven't seen ya in a while. :D But yes! I will bring this guy down... sooner or later. ( -.-)

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thanks for the review! :D And I will put Katsu on a silver platter... sooner or later. And thank you for the sweets. -eyes shines- They are my favorite. Well, I likes cakes, so they are my favorite. :]

**Lunar Iris** – I'm so sorry! D: I didn't mean to be so cruel! It's like... my nature or something... NAH, that's not it. But I am so sorry! Thanks for the review, though.

**pinkbuddy36** – Thanks for the review. I feel so bad for Byakuya and Rio now. ( -.-) But Byakuya is scary when he's mad, ain't he? But I find it so adorably, thanks to Ichigo, that he now protects Rukia. :]

**purplepup17** – Ah, a new reader! =D Nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy my story... and don't abandon it... like a whole lotta people did. ( -.-) But it's always nice to see a new person review! =3

**Bloody Diamond** – Thankies for the review. :3 And it feels like I seen your name before... but I have a horrible memory. D:

**RyuuRaiden** – Thank you for the review. But since I was so intent on finishing the fight, Byakuya's time to shine wasn't that long. ( -.-) I'm so very sorry.

**DawnOfDestructionAndPeace** – Yeah, well... in this story all the shinigami can have all the babies they want. :3 To be truthful, I never really knew much about the shinigami, but after becoming a big fan of Bleach I soon began to learn about them. But c'mon! :D Everyone needs babies, right?

**Yanza** – Thankies for the review! :D I feel bad for them, too. And I wrote this! D:

**music fans** – Nice to hear from you again! :D And yeah... they all want to fight one on one. Well, I can only do a one on one fight. I'm not very good at one on a million, yet.

**Praeses** – Whew! :o To be quite truthful, I am _scared_ of long reviews. D: Because, y'know... critiques. So when I saw your review I was thinking, "Oh, damn!" but once I read it, I felt relief wash over me. :3 Thank you do much for the review! XD

**Shiro-Pon** – Thankies for the review. And what I have to say about this chapter is... well, it's not good. ( -.-)

**The Happy Emo** – Thank you for the review! :D Very appreciated! And, oh! =D I am going to have to apologize for this chapter. ( -.-) My crazy arrancar doesn't die, yet.

**superattackpea** – Yep, Byakuya = scary.

And people, I know that shinigami aren't supposed to get pregnant... I think, but hey, how do you explain how Byakuya was born, hm? :] Well, I'm not so sure about that, but in this story the shinigami get pregnant. And oh, my god. D: My internet was cut off. -cries dramatically- I was so sad.

And the fight is over in this chapter... but not quite done.

Don't hate me! D:

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, and fighting.

-:-

Ichigo looked down at the woman he held, his eyes wide with shock, holding onto to her tightly as she panted heavily, leaning on him for support. She was pregnant? He gazed at her sadly. She was pregnant... and lost her baby. He turned his head and glared at the arrancar. All because of him. How did she feel? Everything that arrancar found out about the two women in such a short amount of time was too much information to take it. Shun had a piece of a hollow inside of her that gave her more power. Rio was pregnant and lost her baby. He shook his head.

He could only imagine how Byakuya felt.

He knew Rio didn't love anyone besides the noble and probably... slept with him. His face burned red before shaking the thought out of his head. So, the baby had to be his. He watched as millions of small blades followed the arrancar.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a few curses, turning his head and seeing Shun pushing against Kenpachi, trying to get out of his grip.

"Dammit, Captain Zaraki! Let go! I have to kill that-"

"You're weak! Stop moving!" Kenpachi snapped, holding the woman tight against his chest.

"Can't breathe, bastard." Shun said, her eyebrow twitching.

Kenpachi frowned and glanced down, seeing her stare back at him with a hard look in her eyes, panting heavily, leaning against him as her hot breath hit his chest. She looked so damn weak. He narrowed his eyes, seeing her eyes half closed, holding onto a part of his shihakusho. He held her tighter, looking up with a frown, seeing that Kuchiki bastard looking very pissed. He couldn't help but smirk. He frowned when the woman pushed against him, getting out of his grip, trying to get towards the arrancar, panting heavily.

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

She was too stubborn.

Katsu jumped from building to building, smiling as he ran from the millions of blades heading for him, glancing behind to see Byakuya pointing his palm towards him. His smile grew. He had read in a report that when Byakuya Kuchiki used his Bankai, he had to use his palm to go twice as fast. He disappeared, making Byakuya narrow his eyes.

Anger blazed in his eyes, his reiatsu sending weaker shinigami to their knees, some even passing out, his hands clenched tightly.

The arrancar stopped, seeing the small blades appear in front of him, heading straight for him. He stood straight, chuckling as he raised an eyebrow. He held his hand in front of him before holding in front of him, red light gathering in his hand, narrowing his eyes. The cero blasted from his hand, going right through the blades.

Byakuya stared blankly. Doing that was only going to make all his blades move asid–

He stopped his train of thought, narrowing his eyes, seeing the arrancar turn his head and give him a dark smile. He looked past him and widened his eyes slightly, seeing it go for the small group Rio was in, quickly relaxing when he had to remind himself that she was with Captains, seeing them all jump aside.

He concentrated his attention on the arrancar once more, his eyes narrowed.

Katsu smiled, running so quickly, making the Captain narrow his eyes and turning his head. He was moving so fast, even for him. When he disappeared, his eyes hardened and quickly started searching for his reiatsu, widening his eyes when he sensed him behind him, quickly turning around. Blood spurted from his back, jumping away and turning around.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Rio yelled, her eyes wide as she tried getting out of the orange haired man's grip.

She froze when Katsu glanced at her, a dark look on his face, making her shiver and take a step back. The arrancar glanced at Byakuya, his smile growing when he saw him glaring at him.

Hm, how many times has he ran now? It has been almost ten minutes now and still, the Captain did not let up. He glanced at his chest, seeing blood staining his clothes, the sides of his mouth going downwards.

This Captain was trying so hard to kill him.

If he had to guess, if he fought ten more minutes with the Captain, he would probably be tired. And five more minutes after that, dead. If the Captain can last that long.

He chuckled and opened his mouth, about to say something, when blood spurted from his shoulder, snapping his eyes to the side, seeing blood stain his clothes, looking up, seeing a slightly confused look on the Captain's face.

He frowned and sighed, turning around.

"Now why... did you do that, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I wasn't done with Captain Kuchiki yet."

Ichigo's eyes were hard, his sword unsheathed, pointing it at the arrancar. He was attacking now because of what the damn arrancar was doing. Was the guy just that dumb? Katsu seemed to know what he was thinking, his expression going dark, narrowing his eyes.

He quickly jumped back when Ichigo swung his sword, the arrancar narrowing his eyes when he got his chest. Ichigo cursed, wondering how much damage this arrancar could take. He took a full hit of Byakuya's Bankai, he was slashed, and he was still moving. This guy was dangerous.

Shun kept watching, panting heavily, falling to her knees when she tensed.

It hurt too damn much!

Rio tried standing up, using most of her energy, her eyes glazed over and trying to watch.

All three people fought fiercely, two people trying to kill one, and the one too fast for them. Rio watched, tears filling up in her eyes, glancing at Shun, seeing her pushing herself up before falling to her knees once more. She did the same action, hearing metal hit metal, sparks flying in the air, reiatsu hitting her shoulders.

Both people panted heavily, their blood dripping on the wall and sliding down the side, still bleeding profusely. It hurt to breathe for them. It hurt to move. It just... hurt.

Shun curled her upper lip.

He was too strong.

They could barely move their arms. They couldn't even take a step forward.

They looked up.

Katsu jumped onto a wall, both Captains glaring at him, Byakuya's Bankai right behind him and Ichigo holding onto his sword tightly. The arrancar smiled, grabbing the grip of his sword, unsheathing it just a little bit, opening his mouth, Ichigo widening his eyes when he knew what he was going to do.

He was going to release his sword.

He was about to take a step forward to stop him, when five people surrounded the arrancar, five blades pointed at his neck, everyone widening their eyes when they saw who it was.

"Ah, what's this? Masuyo, he beat ya!"

Shun widened her eyes when she realized who it was.

Rio stared at one, her eyes wide with shock.

Ichigo widened his eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, Masuyo! Ya jus' gonna let this bastard beat ya?"

Those five people... the former Espada. Grimmjow's sword was pressed against the arrancar's throat with a grin plastered on his face, Ulquiorra was expressionless, Starrk was standing calmly, Nnoitra was grinning widely, and Szayel was smiling smugly. Everyone stared, all confused.

"So... got into Las Noches when ya found out Aizen was captured, huh?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow as his grin grew.

Katsu narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Former Espada." Katsu muttered, a chuckle leaving his mouth. "How intriguing. I knew you were all here, but... I did not know you regained your memories."

Ichigo and everyone else widened their eyes with shock, wondering if they actually heard right.

"Bet yer ass we got 'em back!" Nnoitra yelled, grinning widely. "Normally, I'd be attacking shinigami left an' right, but as ya can see... 'm one of 'em now. But ya know what shinigami do. Gotta kill hollow." He said, snickering.

"Aizen banned you from Las Noches because of your twisted nature." Szayel said, smiling at the arrancar. "Once you heard, you must have went back to Las Noches, correct?"

Starrk and Ulquiorra remained quiet, their eyes narrowed.

Katsu's smile grew, his hair now wet, staring at the Espada.

"That's correct." Katsu said, closing his eyes as he smiled. "Bright as ever, former Octava Espada."

They all widened their eyes when he disappeared, turning their heads, seeing him across the courtyard, rubbing his neck with his back towards them. He turned and gave them a smile, making them all narrow their eyes. Grimmjow scoffed. Bastard.

"Grimmjow...?"

The blue haired man looked down, staring at Ichigo, making him grin as excitement burned in his eyes. Ichigo remembered that look. The same look Grimmjow looked at him with... when he was an Espada.

"You remember... everything?" Ichigo asked, his eyes still wide.

"Ya bet yer ass I do!" Grimmjow yelled, grinning widely. "But as happy as I am ta wanna fight ya, I hafta kick this guy's ass!" He yelled, pointing at the arrancar.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion, wondering why someone would want to kill a former member.

"Why? 'Cause that bastard is one sick fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, frowning deeply. "An' I mean messed up. He experimented on our own teammates, he killed every hollow he saw, he even asked Aizen himself if he could experiment on him to try an' find out why he was so strong!"

"So he was banned from Las Noches." Ulquiorra finished, his eyes emotionless.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes, jumping onto the ground calmly in the courtyard.

"From what 'm sensin', the bastard's gotten stronger over the years." Nnoitra said, grinning widely.

They all got ready, all grabbing their swords and about to jump forward until Katsu dug in his pocket and took out a small red ball, everyone pausing and frowning in confusion. However, when Starrk glanced at Rio, he saw her eyes wide with horror.

"I wouldn't take another step, if I were you." Katsu said, smiling darkly.

"That's just a ball! What's that going to do!" Ichigo yelled, bending his knees and getting ready.

He ran forward, making Katsu's smile widen, narrowing his eyes as a dark chuckle escaped his mouth. He let go of the small pearl, the small object slowly falling to the ground.

When it made contact with the hard surface, nobody was expecting the ear piercing scream that came from Rio.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all snapping their attention to the woman, Byakuya widening his eyes when he saw Rio fall and hit the ground, gasping for breath, her eyes wide as she trembled. Shun widened her eyes and used all her strength to get down the wall, hitting the ground hard.

"W–Wha-"

"You see,"

Everyone snapped their attention back to the arrancar, everyone frozen on spot, even the former Espada. Katsu bent down on one knee, grabbing the small object, slowly standing back up.

"This pearl is quite magnificent." Katsu said, holding the pearl in the air, smiling.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, his expression hard.

Byakuya kept his attention on Rio, his eyes dark with anger, seeing her tremble.

"Because... it is almost like," Katsu held out the pearl, narrowing his eyes as he chuckled darkly. "I literally hold Rio's life... in the palm of my hand." He muttered, closing his hand around the pearl and squeezing.

Rio started screaming, her eyes wide, clawing at the pavement, everyone close to the area hearing her screams of pain.

Everyone widened their eyes.

Shun widened her eyes, glancing at her friend, soon narrowing her eyes as she curled her upper lip, unsheathing her sword and forcing herself to stand up. Katsu glanced at her, reaching into his pocket and taking out a light blue pearl.

Shun stopped and widened her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes as his smile grew, just his nail scraping the surface.

The black haired woman widened her eyes and let out a scream, falling down, her sword dropping to the ground.

Kenpachi widened his eyes, turning his head and giving the arrancar a dark look, clenching his hands tightly together.

"What... the hell is..." Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"You see... I copied their data. Their DNA, their smell, their height, their reiatsu... everything. And I put them into these two small pearls." Katsu said, raising the two small objects, chuckling darkly as his shoulders shook. "If any harm is caused to these pearls, they feel it as well. Only, if I so choose to break these pearls... Well, I guess you can say they will cease to exist." He said, an evil grin spreading across his face as he chuckled.

Ichigo widened his eyes.

What?

Was he serious?

He glanced at the two women, seeing them trying to get up, both trembling. Tears rolled down Rio's face, one of Shun's eyes closed in pain, both panting heavily. He narrowed his eyes and gave the arrancar a cold glare, all the former Espada doing the same, Byakuya also giving the arrancar a cold stare.

Katsu smiled.

"Now, if I were you, I would stay were you are, unless you want me to kill the two women?" Katsu asked, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

He squeezed the two pearls, both women letting out screams of pain, everyone tensing.

Grimmjow frowned and scoffed, glancing at the woman on the ground, seeing her trying to get up. Well, shit. She looked bad. Starrk glanced at the green eyed woman, seeing her lay on the ground and panting.

Katsu smirked, raising his hand, glancing at the two women on the ground, red light gathering in his hand and making Ichigo widen his eyes and curse. Dammit! He was going to attack them when they were down? Ah, stupid question. This guy's a sociopath. Of course he'll do it. The arrancar smiled widely, seeing both women staring at him in horror, still laying on the ground.

Before anyone could do anything, the cero blasted from his hand, making everyone freeze when it quickly went towards both women. Shun and Rio closed their eyes tightly.

"_Ooooh! What's this now?_"

Rio blinked when she heard that voice.

Two light orbs appeared in front of both women, making everyone blink and widen their eyes, one red and the other light blue. When the cero connected with them, Katsu widened his eyes slightly when his attack dissipated, everyone staring at the two orbs with wide, confused eyes.

The red orb slowly went towards Rio, her eyes wide.

When it popped, everyone widened their eyes when they saw a tall man standing in front of the woman, a long snake tail sticking out the back and red hair on the man's head, a long ponytail in the back, stretching his arms above his head. He wore red samurai clothing, wearing nothing on his feet. After the man was finished stretching, he bent down, tilting his head as he stared at the green eyed woman.

"Well, now... watcha doin' on the ground, Princess?"

Ichigo blinked when he heard the voice. Wait a second...

The light blue orb went towards the other woman. When it popped open, an even taller man stood in front of Shun, her eyes wide with shock. His shocking white hair was tied back in the same fashion as the other man, wearing white samurai clothing and wearing a chain, having a tail in the back and a pair of animal ears on top of his head. Gray orbs stared at the woman.

"Pathetic."

"Aren't they," Ichigo muttered, some people glancing at him. "Aren't they their... zanpakuto?"

Everyone widened their eyes and snapped their attention to the tall men, seeing the red haired one lean closer to Rio.

"Kaen... Hebi." Rio muttered, her eyes wide.

The zanpakuto, Kaen Hebi, grinned widely and showed his fangs to the woman, staring at her excitedly. He stood straight and turned his head, glancing around the area, letting out a whistle.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Kaen Hebi yelled, raising his eyebrows. "Looks like a dump!"

"This is really pathetic, Shun."

He blinked and turned his head, staring at the other zanpakuto, known as Tora no Yuki, Shun's zanpakuto. The taller man frowned and narrowed his eyes, giving the woman a cold stare, seeing her stare at him weakly. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Can you not even defeat an arrancar?" Tora no Yuki asked, giving the woman a disappointed look.

"What? YOU _THINK_ I LET HIM DO THIS TO ME?" Shun yelled, giving the zanpakuto a scary look, her hands clenched tightly. She winced, her eyes wide with pain. "When... When did you wake up?"

"Just now." Tora no Yuki answered, his arms by his sides.

"Princess, ya look like shit." Kaen Hebi commented, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

Rio's expression went dark, glaring at her zanpakuto. Tora no Yuki turned his head, staring at the arrancar, seeing Katsu smile at him. He frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes. His expression was cold, remembering who the arrancar was. Kaen Hebi was giving the arrancar the same look.

"He won't kill you, Shun." Tora no Yuki said, not facing the woman.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"...What do you mean? He brought us here to get Yuri and kill us!" Shun yelled, her eyebrows pulled together and her teeth clenched tightly.

"...Do you not remember what he had said when he was fighting you?" Tora no Yuki asked, turning his head slightly to stare at his master.

Shun blinked and frowned.

_I like to pin one person against their comrade._

She narrowed her eyes, Rio staring at the zanpakuto in confusion, the arrancar still smiling. Kenpachi frowned as his eyes hardened, his hands twitching as his exposed eye turned yellow at the same time his reiatsu started rising.

"Shun, since you are stronger than two of your friends, that arrancar wants to keep you alive," Tora no Yuki frowned, a cold look in his eye. "So you can kill your two friends with your own hands."

Shun widened her eyes along with everyone else.

The arrancar started clapping, gaining everyone's attention.

"Very good!" Katsu said, giving a smile. "I must admit, I was not expecting you to be smart at all. But I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, hm?" His smile grew when he saw the zanpakuto narrow his eyes. "But... you can't attack me at the moment, can you?"

"...Correct." Tora no Yuki said, his mouth in a tight line.

"Such a pain though, ain't it?"

Blank looks crossed over Tora no Yuki and Katsu's face, Kaen Hebi walking forward and sighing dramatically, giving a shrug. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Why was he being so... relaxed?

"I mean, we can't even fight 'cause we hafta go back inta our masters' inner worlds jus' so they can stay conscious." Kaen Hebi said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "But at the same time, I dun wanna, 'cause Princess looks like she 'bout ta kick the bucket. Ain't that right, Princess?" He asked, turning his head with a bright grin.

"Shut... up."

"See?"

Katsu slowly tilted his head.

"Are you sure you are Rio's zanpakuto?"

Kaen Hebi immediately scowled and clenched his hands. The other zanpakuto couldn't help but smirk, which made the red haired zanpakuto flinch and started yelling. Once he was done, he scoffed, both turning and bending down, putting their hands on both heads of the women, making them look up weakly, and started glowing before disappearing.

"_My, my, I didn't notice before, but Bya Bya looks pissed!_"

"_Be quiet._"

Both Shun and Rio frowned.

The noble immediately frowned slightly, everyone glancing at him briefly before paying their attention to the arrancar once more, all their eyes hard. Shun and Rio panted heavily, trying to get on their feet. Katsu narrowed his eyes and smiled, holding up the two pearls, making everyone pause and narrow their eyes.

Before any could do anything else, the two pearls disappeared from the arrancar's grasp, making him widen his eyes while everyone looked on with shock and confusion.

"Who...?"

He turned his head, narrowing his eyes, seeing one person that made him smile again.

"Captain Soi Fon... I didn't think you would get out of my little invention." Katsu said, giving the small Captain a smile, seeing her glaring at him.

"It wasn't hard." Soi Fon said, her expression dark.

Katsu smiled, reaching for the grip of his sword, narrowing his eyes and jumping to the side when a sword crashed down where he last stood. He widened his eyes slightly when he saw the Captain of the eleventh standing over him, his expression dark and scary.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes wide when he saw the other Captain. "What're you-"

"You better step back." Kenpachi said, his eyes narrowed.

When he reached for his eye patch, people widened their eyes and all started jumping back, Katsu's eyes wide now. Shun widened her eyes and reached over, grabbing Rio and pulling her towards her and putting an arm over her.

When he pulled it off, he let it all out, making the arrancar widen his eyes when his reiatsu covered the entire area, blowing everyone away.

-:-

Once everything was done, boulders and rubble were everywhere, one boulder moving. A grunt was heard, Rio slowly opening her eyes. When she turned her head, she widened her eyes when she saw Shun holding up the boulder. The black haired woman growled and pushed it over, panting heavily.

"That dumb bastard. What was he thinking?" Shun asked, her eyes wide with rage and shaking in anger.

She winced and fell to her knees, making Rio try to stand up and see what was wrong. But then two shadows covered both women, making them look up, seeing their Captains. Shun immediately frowned while Rio looked to the side.

"The hell... IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Shun yelled, glaring at the tall Captain, seeing him frown. "Not only could I have been seriously hurt... I could've died if I passed out and one of these goddamn buildings fell on me!"

"You should be glad I sent him fucking far away!" Kenpachi snapped, his eye patch back on his face, glaring at the woman. "Why the hell are you pissed anyway? Didn't that guy tell you that we mistook you guys for telling us shit back then?"

"Yeah!" Shun snapped, her eyes cold as she curled her upper lip. "But you told us how you actually felt about us... when we didn't say shit."

Both Kenpachi and Byakuya's eyes hardened, at the same time Ichigo appeared near them.

"Kenpachi! What's wrong with-"

He stopped when the tall man suddenly turned around, walking away with his hands clenched by his sides, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when he walked right by him. He turned his head, seeing Byakuya help Rio up, only to watch in confusion when she pushed him away. She wasn't still mad, was she?

"We... We have to get away." Rio said, walking in a direction before almost falling, the noble catching her in time.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, seeing the other woman holding herself up by a wall... well, something left of a wall. "Kenpachi just blew everyone away with his reiatsu. I don't see why we can't just-"

"'Cause that bastard's fast!" Shun yelled, her eyes wide with rage. "He's outsmarted us at every fucking turn! If we just stay here, he'll get us before we even realize it!"

"You are correct."

Everyone stopped and widened their eyes, all snapping their heads in one direction, seeing the arrancar standing no less than fifteen meters away from them, covered in dust and blood, that infuriating smile still on his face.

Shun and Rio widened their eyes, the latter blinking when Byakuya stood protectively in front of her, making her stare at him for a few moments before staring at the arrancar once more.

"I will admit that Captain Zaraki's attacks are too much for me." Katsu said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "But... I've wasted too much time here. Shun, Rio..." Both women stared at him, seeing him open his eyes slightly. "I am getting impatient."

He took a step forward, everyone tensing, but then he stopped and turned his head, staring at the ground, seeing a wet spot. He frowned slightly. Something wet hit his forehead, flinching and looking upwards.

"...Rain." Ichigo muttered.

It started pouring in a matter of seconds, everyone getting soaked as the rain hit their clothes and washed away the blood. Shun and Rio both stayed close together, staying behind the Captain in front of them. Shun snapped her attention to her Captain when he appeared in front of her, frowning deeply. Kenpachi was frowning as well. Because... his spikes were now against his head because of the rain.

Katsu kept his attention on the skies, his expression somber. He looked towards the small crowd, his expression blank.

"Since Captain Soi Fon was blown away by the monstrous reiatsu that Captain Zaraki has, I cannot retrieve my two pearls." Katsu said, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he sighed. "And I had worked so hard on those. But... if you want, you can keep them. They were only made for entertainment anyway."

He grabbed the grip of his sword, everyone tensing.

He widened his eyes, along with everyone else, when someone crashed into him, making him crash into a wall. Ichigo widened his eyes, Rio and Shun widening their eyes and taking a step forward, their hair sticking to their foreheads.

"Yuri!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the woman turn her head.

The brown haired woman panted, her eyes wide as blood stained her face. Shun inwardly cursed. The idiot! She went there while she was still injured! Scratch that. She shouldn't have went there at all! Yuri glanced at her two friends, widening her eyes when she saw blood all over their bodies, looking so weak.

"Shun... Ri-"

Blood spurted from her back, everyone widening their eyes, seeing Katsu right behind her.

"Yuri Hikari... are you ready to come with me to Hueco Mundo?" Katsu asked, giving a smile.

Yuri's eyes were wide, jumping away from the arrancar, seeing him stand straight and smile at her. He then frowned when a raindrop hit his eye, shaking his head. He hated the rain. It hit his body, the sides of his mouth going downwards, his eyes hard. He sighed, shaking his head.

He didn't know why he was doing this.

Just when the Captains around the area were about to jump forward, he turned, walking away, the back of his jacket trailing behind him. Yuri and everyone else blinked, both Shun and Rio finally falling to the ground, their eyes half closed. Kenpachi and Byakuya spun around, staring at them, both inwardly cursing. They looked weak.

"I will retrieve you another time, Yuri Hikari."

The woman blinked and turned her head, everyone giving the arrancar a confused glance, seeing him raise his hand and touch the air, a garganta opening in front of him. He was serious?

"Right now... the rain is getting on my nerves. Good day, Yuri Hikari." Katsu said, turning his head and giving the woman a smile. "Now... can you all say your goodbyes to Shun and Rio?"

Everyone widened their eyes.

Yuri took a step forward.

"But-"

"But what? You did not think I would actually leave them behind, did you? They still need their punishment." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew. "And I still have plenty of work to do."

"You're not going anywhere!" Ichigo yelled, running forward.

Katsu smiled, throwing something towards the orange haired man, Ichigo widening his eyes when something wrapped around his ankle, falling forward and unable to move. What? He struggled, his teeth clenched tightly together.

Damn!

Yuri widened her eyes and turned her head, seeing both women try pushing themselves up, the arrancar walking through the garganta. She started running towards both her friends, seeing them look at her weakly. Rio raised her hand and reached out to her while Shun stared at her, both panting heavily.

When Katsu got into the garganta, he turned and smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small device, pressing the button.

All the Captains and lieutenants started appearing, some wounded from the blood thirsty Captain's sudden rise in his reiatsu, all their eyes hard.

Kenpachi and Byakuya stared at the two women behind them, their eyes wide, feeling their reiatsu so low. They were about to reach for them when the brown haired woman came running by, making them pause.

Just when Yuri was about to reach her friends, two gargantas opened and they disappeared, making her widen her eyes with horror, feeling her heart stop, her arm outstretched and her hand clenched to show she was just about to grasp Rio's hand.

Soi Fon snapped her attention to the arrancar, narrowing her eyes, quickly running towards him.

Katsu smiled.

"I would take you now, Yuri Hikari, but seeing you fight with your friends... made me think of new ideas for your next fight." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes. "I thank you, shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen... this was absolutely fun." He said, smiling as he chuckled and the the garganta closed.

Before it fully closed, a disk came flying out.

Soi Fon stopped and inwardly cursed, having missed him, and looked down, staring at the disk in confusion.

Everyone stared at the brown haired woman, seeing her stand in one spot, her arm still raised, her head lowered.

Kenpachi and Byakuya's eyes were wide. They were right beside them. They were right beside them and they couldn't even stop them from leaving. They felt very cold, their hearts stopping.

Rain poured down on them.

Off in the distance lightening went off.

Yuri fell to her knees, her eyes wide.

Tears ran down her face, slowly shaking her head, knowing everyone was watching her, her hands trembling. She furrowed her eyebrows, her lips trembling as her shoulders shook. She closed her eyes tightly... and screamed.

She cried out loudly, people watching her sadly as the rain continued to fall.

She hit her fist against the ground, her eyes still closed, still bawling as tears rolled down her face.

Why weren't they there with her?

Why weren't they beside her?

Why weren't they with their Captains?

It was all because... she was so weak.

The only thing heard around the area... was her screaming and crying.

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. ( -.-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing! :D Much obliged!

**SwirlzSmile** – You almost cried? D: Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot with my emotional moments in the chapters. :3 But I love drama.

**Sombody Cool** – I put a lot of thought into every single chapter. =3 But sometimes I just go with the glow. =w=

**purplepup17** – Thank god! :D A lot of people abandoned my story because of the last sequel. But you make me so happy to know that you won't abandon this. -cries hysterically- And a lot of people are hating my crazy messed up arrancar. =3

**High Prince Gasket** – As much as I would love to kill my arrancar, it is still too soon. I'm sorry. ( -.-)

**Bloody Diamond** – Oh, _now_ I remember! :D Thankies for clearing that up. And thanks for the review. =3

**pinkbuddy36** – Thank yous. I really sucked at fight scenes when I first tried writing them, but then I started getting a tad better every time. :3 And I'm glad Yuri's your favorite! :D But I also feel bad for putting her through this. ( -.-)

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know. I'm sorry. ( -.-) But he _had_ to take them back, 'cause he's got something else up his sleeves! D: And thankies for the sweets! :D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice and Nekuo** – I'm sorry for the cliffies. I just can't seem to stop making them! Curse you... me? Yeah. Curse me!

**BestFriend09** – I feel soooo bad for Yuri. ( -.-) Thanks for the review.

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank god! Whew! And I will keep that in mind. :3

**music fans** – Shun and Rio are getting seriously hurt. D: But I will keep all the gory stuff aside. XP Thanks for the review. Much appreciated. :3

**Yanza** – The raining scene and Katsu leaving reminded you of Wizard of Oz? :o How so?

**The Happy Emo –** _Another_ great review from you! :D I just laugh to myself when I read you reviews. =D Keep them up! And thank you for all the cookies. -eyes shines-

Okey doke, peoples! I have a very important annoucement... DON'T HATE ME! D: I know I say it repeatedly, but please don't hate me. -cries hysterically- I also apologize for any mistakes I have done. And if you _do_ see a mistake, please point it out so that I may fix it. Thankies! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing, violence, and fighting. Though, I guess fighting and violence are in the same category.

-:-

A desk was flung across the room, Ikkaku and Yumichika standing off to the side while Yachiru stood in the middle of the room, a sad look on her face. Kenpachi was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with rage as he lifted his chair and threw it across the room, watching it smash against the wall. He slammed his fist against the wall, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his upper lip curled.

"She was fucking right in front of me!" Kenpachi roared, walking across and kicking the couch out of rage. "An arm's length away and that bastard took her back with him!" He yelled, his reiatsu dangerously high.

Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned slightly. They've never seen him act like this over one woman before. It felt strange. His office was a mess, almost the whole division was scared to go near him, and Yachiru even kept her distance. They didn't _want_ to see how his house looked. They watched as he stomped around the office, kicking anything that was still in one piece, punching the walls, yelling loudly.

Kenpachi was furious!

She was so close and he couldn't even save her!

He cursed loudly, heading for the door and sliding it open and leaving it as it was while he stomped down the hallways. When people were heading his way, they would take one look at him, quickly turn and high tail it out of there. They stayed there long enough to know when to give their Captain space. And by space, they meant with them on the other side of the Seireitei.

Kenpachi didn't give a damn who he saw, he just grabbed the grip of his sword and the person would be out of there in a matter of seconds.

What pissed him off more was that there was a meeting. Why couldn't they just go get Shun and her friend? Why the hell were they just staying there? Fuck! Everything was making him furious!

And the Seireitei looked messed up, half his men were in the fourth division, and he was about to kill someone! Those former Espada regained their memories sometime, but he didn't give a damn about that. He wanted to know what the hell that arrancar was doing to his woman!

He paused and narrowed his eyes.

Oh, right. He scoffed. She wasn't his woman anymore. His reiatsu started rising with his anger, imagining that woman's smirking face. He clenched his hands tightly and curled his upper lip. If she was in front of him, he'll... he'll...

He sighed and continued to stomp down the street, his eyes narrowed.

Ah, he'd fucking yell at her and demand her to forgive him.

He stopped and looked around the area.

What fueled his anger... was that he was now lost.

He let out a roar and a curse, people running when they heard his voice and felt his reiatsu. He kicked down a wall, his eyes wide with rage, walking through and looking down the street, hands clenched.

Where was Yachiru?

Byakuya walked down the street, his eyes narrowed and emotionless, his arms by his sides as he walked by people he didn't even give a second glance. Dark circles were under his eyes once more, breathing calmly.

He couldn't sleep all night.

He walked through his estate, he drank tea, he even went to his office and did paperwork, but he couldn't even sleep through all that. All this stress was too much for him.

He was bandaged, just like all the other Captains except for the Head Captain.

That arrancar was trouble. Not only had he completely taken the Soul Society by surprise, he even managed to wound some of the top people in the Gotei thirteen.

He curled his hands into fists, narrowing his eyes, his mouth in a tight line.

Rio's face passed through his mind, seeing her laying on the ground while it rained, blood all over her body as she looked up. The sides of his mouth went downwards, his eyes hard.

He couldn't protect her.

He couldn't prevent that arrancar from taking her.

He couldn't do a single thing.

He turned around the corner, seeing people stare at him before bowing as he walked by. He felt cold all night. He felt thirsty. He just wanted to sleep, but at the same time he couldn't. He just wanted to see Rio, safe.

He closed his eyes, making it towards the first division to make it to the meeting. Once he felt two reiatsu heading the same way he was going he opened his eyes slightly, seeing Hitsugaya and his subordinate.

When he glanced at the woman, he saw her head lowered and her hair covering his eyes. There were uneven strands in her hair, probably due to the fight. He closed his eyes once more and kept walking.

Hitsugaya glanced at Yuri, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, a bandage on her face, most of her body bandaged under her robes. He was almost in the same condition. She hadn't spoken one word since her friends were taken from her once again.

After she was healed in the fourth division she went to her room and hadn't come out since until he told her they had a meeting. She didn't say a word when she got up and followed him.

He was worried about her.

But what could he say?

Your friends are all right?

He wanted to scoff at himself. Of course they weren't. They were with an arrancar that abused them even when they were down. He could only imagine the pain they were going through now.

He heard a noise and glanced back, seeing Kenpachi stomp into the hall, his hands clenched tightly by his sides. He moved to the side when he walked by, amazed he was on time without the help of his lieutenant. He turned his head, seeing Yuri continue to walk ahead. He closed his eyes and sighed, walking forward.

Everyone was in the meeting hall, the only person who wasn't a Captain bowing in front of everyone, all standing in their respected places as they waited for the Head Captain. Kenpachi looked outright pissed. Byakuya looked scary. Hitsugaya looked troubled. Ichigo was in the same position as Kenpachi.

Hell, everyone was frustrated.

Not only were they blindsided by an arrancar, they still couldn't get back the two shinigami they lost.

They all turned their heads when the Head Captain entered, seeing him walk towards his chair as they stayed quiet. But when he sat down they all started yelling and demanding they go to Hueco Mundo to retrieve the two women.

"Quiet!" Kurotsuchi snapped, glaring at anyone that refused to do so. "I have been looking through that disk that _arrancar_ left behind and found something interesting involving those two women he took."

Yuri looked up and through her hair, staring at the Captain.

That's when everyone went quiet, staring at the Captain hard, all silently demanding him to tell them what he found. He rolled his eyes and walked over to stand next to the Head Captain, lifting a finger at the same time a hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

"Apparently, that arrancar has already figured their fighting styles, their relationships with everyone they ever met, how strong they are, how tall they are. To put short, he knows everything about them." Kurotsuchi said, seeing two bodies in the hologram.

They both stood straight, side by side, a spark of anger showing in Shun's eyes while a smile was on Rio's. Yuri looked up, staring at the two, dark circles under her eyes.

It then showed Shun fighting with a wide grin on her face, one scene and then moving onto another, all of them showing her fight. Rio was next, fighting with a serious look on her face, scenes going from one to another. Everyone watched, seeing them fight with people they've never seen before, people from their divisions, and even with each other.

"He has even given us the pleasure of that video he says he recorded when he had taken Shun Masuyo's ability away from her." Kurotsuchi said, the scenes with both women disappearing and showing Las Noches, inside the dome.

Everyone watched, their eyes hard, seeing the arrancar holding Rio close to him on top a pillar, Shun standing on the sand and giving him a dark look, her eyes wide with rage.

-:-

Katsu smiled, staring at the black haired woman, the arrancar and both shinigami in the dome of Las Noches. He narrowed his eyes, holding Rio close to him, seeing Shun standing on the ground while he stood on a pillar, seeing her holding her sword tightly as she glared at him.

"Come now, Shun Masuyo." Katsu said, delicately raising an eyebrow with a chuckle. "You can't expect to go on like this forever, do you?"

Shun curled her upper lip and clutched her sword tightly, glaring at the man. The arrancar narrowed his eyes with a wide smile on his face, Rio unable to move, her eyes wide as he held her. It wasn't that she didn't want to move. She just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't lift her arms.

"Come on." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes with a smile.

Shun frowned and raised an eyebrow, frowning deeply, her legs bent and her hands clenched.

"I just want to see that form again."

The arrancar delicately raised an eyebrow, a wide smile across his face, staring down at the woman as she gazed up at him with confusion written all over her face, seeing her take a step forward.

"Or... are you only able to change when you are so angry... you can't control yourself?" Katsu asked, chuckling as the woman stared at him indifferently.

"Let. Rio. Go."

The arrancar narrowed his eyes with a smile, lifting Rio's head, hearing her gasp. Shun narrowed her eyes dangerously, wondering what the hell he was doing. Lowering his head, the arrancar's tongue made a trail from Rio's jaw to her collar bone.

Shun flinched.

Rio closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face, clenching her hands. Katsu stood straight, seeing Shun shaking in anger, her expression dark, making a wide smile cross his face when he felt her reiatsu start to rise. He released the woman, seeing the woman run away and glare at him. The arrancar paid her no mind.

He kept his gaze on the woman on the ground, a wide smile on his face.

"You are truly an interesting specimen, Shun Masuyo." Katsu stated, seeing the woman's eyes turn white and throw her head back with a roar.

He stayed put while Rio fell to her knees with her eyes wide, gasping and putting a hand to her chest. Katsu gazed on the woman on the ground, seeing her stare at him and grin savagely. He smirked with his arms behind his back, gazing at the woman, seeing her throw her sword to the side and getting ready.

He muttered something the Captains couldn't hear, seeing a large grin appear on the woman's face.

Katsu calmly looked up, seeing the woman already in front of him and jumped back when she flipped in the air and slammed her leg on the pillar. The pillar started to crack, causing Rio to widen her eyes when it crumbled and started to fall. She jumped back and widened her eyes when she fell and went towards the ground. She hit the sand and coughed, pushing herself up and turning her head, her eyes wide.

Shun ran after the arrancar, the sand flying into the air every step she took, her eyes wide with blood lust as a grin stayed plastered on her face. She quickly ran past Katsu, turning around, holding her hand up as white light gathered in her hand, making the arrancar smile.

He jumped out of the way as he fired from her hand, making Shun give a slight frown before curling her hand into a fist and shooting her fist forward at the arrancar. Katsu caught it, his smile growing when he saw the woman start grinning savagely. He marveled at the ice that formed into her attack, raising his eyebrows slightly. He was brought out of his thoughts, blocking the attacks of the woman, jumping backwards.

Shun balanced on her hands and spun around, kicking Katsu's chest and sending him skidding across the sand, making her grin widely. When he jumped back she snickered, which made Katsu tilt his head.

"A completely different personality."

She threw her head back and gave a loud roar, which led Rio to cover her ears and close her eyes tightly, the pressure on her shoulders doubling. She snapped her eyes wide open when she heard loud explosions, looking up, seeing sand flying everywhere, unable to see anything. She widened her eyes when Shun went flying and crashed several times on the ground. She quickly turned her head, seeing the woman push herself up, still grinning widely.

She felt her blood go cold and turned her head, seeing Katsu walk calmly out the smoke and sand, a smile still on his face.

Her eyes were abnormally wide.

He sent Shun flying through the air without even trying? She turned her head when she felt wind hit her face, seeing Shun come running by, turning her head and seeing Katsu smile before turning and running away from the woman.

Shun's legs and hands hit the ground many times, but she had yet to hit the arrancar, sand flying into the air.

The air started getting more cold around her, narrowing her eyes as irritation showed on her face. Katsu saw the look and smiled, seeing her hold both her hands up as light started gathering in her palms. Before she could fire them, Katsu was beside her, making her eyes wide when he punched her side, sending her flying and hitting the walls, crashing into a pillar.

Rio couldn't move.

The sudden rise in reiatsu sent her to her knees.

She watched as Shun ran and attacked the arrancar over and over again, her eyes wide. Shun pushed herself up and shook her head, her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched tightly, her upper lip curled. She stood up, bending her knees, starting to grin once more.

Katsu stared at her calmly, reaching into his pocket.

She kicked off the sand, sending a lot of sand into the air, and started running towards the arrancar at an amazing speed, making Rio widen her eyes at how fast she was running. She jumped off the ground and pulled her fist back, grinning widely, about to hit the arrancar...

But then he pulled out a small metal box and opened it.

Shun suddenly stopped in midair, her eyes wide, her body twitching. Reiatsu was being sucked into the box, Katsu's smile growing and narrowing his eyes, watching as the woman's body started glowing white. Two bodies separated.

Rio widened her eyes.

"...What...?"

One body was completely white, made of reiatsu, while the other was Shun, her eyes wide and her orbs showing once more, both still in the air. She suddenly went flying back like she was hit, hitting the ground and coughing loudly, blood pouring out of her mouth, her eyes closed tightly. All the reiatsu went inside the box, Katsu closing with it was satisfied smile.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, running towards her friend with wide eyes.

Katsu turned, his arms folded behind his back, hearing the scream from the woman. He turned his head slightly and smiled, seeing Rio roll her friend over. The green eyed woman widened her eyes when she saw blood rolling off Shun's face and hitting the sand, the sand around her turning red. Rio jumped when a roll of bandages was thrown at her, staring at them and looking the arrancar.

"Heal her. I will get you two in an hour." Katsu said, turning around and walking away.

He disappeared, Rio's eyes still wide. She shook her head and started taking Shun's clothes off to heal her. That's when the screen went fuzzy.

-:-

Everyone's eyes were wide. What was that box?

And what he said was true. It didn't even take much for him to take down Shun. Yuri's eyes were wide, her hair in front of her eyes, her hands trembling. Everyone's eyes hardened, all looking at Captain of the twelfth division. Kurotsuchi stared at the hologram, everyone seeing it change to another scene.

"He even shows us when he first introduces himself."

They looked at the hologram once more, narrowing their eyes when they saw both Shun and Rio passed out, laying in a large container, the top connected to a machine. Katsu opened the door and walked in, a smile on his face and pushing his glasses up.

-:-

Shun started stirring awake, making Katsu delicately raise an eyebrow, opening her eyes before wincing. Her head hurt. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head, her eyes closed. She shook her head and winced once more, opening her eyes slightly and turning her head. She widened her eyes when she saw Rio.

"Rio." Shun muttered, shaking the woman with her eyebrows drawn together. "Rio. Rio, dammit! Wake up!"

"She will wake in several moments."

Shun widened her eyes and turned her head, her upper lip curled, staring at the arrancar. He stared back at her with a smile, narrowing his eyes. She narrowed her eyes. Who was this? Where the hell were they? She stood up and glared at the arrancar, hearing him chuckle.

"That's a scary look you have." Katsu commented, a smile gracing his lips. "I bet you strike fear into a lot of people, no?"

"Who are you?" Shun asked, clenching her hands.

"My name... is Katsu Shichirou." He said, bowing low to the woman as he crossed an arm over his chest.

"Why the hell are we here? Where is this place?" Shun asked, hitting the glass, snorting when it didn't break under her attack. "And from that thing on your head... I'm guessing you're a hollow."

"Arrancar, to be more precise." Katsu said, pushing up his glasses. "It is true what they wrote about you in the academy. You cannot tell the difference between a hollow or arrancar, can you?"

Shun's expression went dark, wrinkling her nose and clenching her teeth together. She blinked when she heard a groan and turned her head slightly, seeing Rio push herself up and shake her head. The green eyed woman opened her eyes and closed them a second later at the bright light, blinking her eyes several times to clear her vision. When her vision did clear she looked around the room, seeing machines everywhere and furrowing her eyebrows. She turned her head and blinked when she saw Shun.

"Shun...? Where-"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that arrancar has something to do with it." Shun said, turning her gaze back to the arrancar, her glare intensifying.

Rio turned her head, immediately standing up as her eyes went dark after seeing the arrancar in the room. Katsu looked between them and smiled, closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders lightly. He turned, walking towards a machine with all kinds of knobs and buttons. Both Shun and Rio narrowed their eyes as he moved, keeping their eyes on him.

"You know, Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko... I happen to _really_ like cute people." Katsu said, his back facing them.

Shun and Rio frowned in confusion, glancing at each other for a moment before putting all their attention on the arrancar once more. He tilted his head and turned, raising his hand above a button and glancing at the women, his smile growing.

"And when I see a cute person... I want to keep that person." Katsu said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

Both women narrowed their eyes, confusion showing on their faces, both wondering what the arrancar was talking about. Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes. Shun slowly started widening her eyes and took a step forward.

"You're talking about Yuri!" Shun growled, her eyes wide with rage.

Katsu chuckled. "Correct." He said, pushing the button.

Something shot from the top of the container, hitting both women, both widening their eyes and letting out ear piercing screams, white lightening hitting them, pain coursing through their bodies. Katsu walked around the machine, walking for the container, not even batting an eyelash at the screaming. He walked until he was in front of the glass, raising his hand and putting a finger on it.

The lightening turned red, both Shun and Rio's eyes turning completely red, letting out louder screams.

Katsu narrowed his eyes as his smile grew, removing his finger from the glass. As soon as his finger stopped touching the surface, the lightening disappeared, both women falling down, panting heavily. The arrancar bent forward and gave them a smile.

"I recommend you stay here." Katsu said, closing his eyes as he chuckled. "If you try to escape, you will be severely punished."

"W-Why..." Rio muttered, her vision blurry.

"Why? Why am I doing this, you are asking?" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows as his expression brightened. "It is quite simple, actually. You see, your friend, Shun Masuyo... had killed my master." He said, bending down and narrowing his eyes.

Shun scoffed.

"I killed a lot of people in my life, arrancar. Who the hell are you talking about?" Shun asked, trying to push herself up.

"Hikaru Toriyama."

Both Shun and Rio widened their eyes, hearing the arrancar chuckle darkly. He stood up and nodded to them, telling them he would tell them why he was doing all this exactly, turning around and walking away. Shun and Rio stared after him, panting heavily. They fell forward, unconscious.

-:-

Everyone has started yelling at the Head Captain, demanding that he let them go to Hueco Mundo to get the two women, Yuri's eyes wide all the while, staring at the ground. The Head Captain had refused again, saying that the arrancar was too powerful, and considering how smart he was, he couldn't take the risk of sending someone to Hueco Mundo.

He also told them it took quite a while to open a garganta.

Yuri stood up when everyone was dismissed, feeling anger course through her when they had yet to go rescue her friends. She turned, about to leave, when she felt Hitsugaya's hand on her shoulder.

"Yur-"

She knocked his hand away, making him blink, and turned her head to give him a glare, making him widen his eyes slightly.

"Shun and Rio did a lot of things."

Everyone stopped walking, all having frustrated looks on their faces, staring at the woman when they heard her whisper. Kenpachi and Byakuya stopped when they heard the names, staring at the woman.

"They helped everyone here." Yuri said, her shoulders shaking, her eyes narrowed. "Even though you all saw the way that arrancar beat them, how hard he hit them, you still refuse to do anything about it." She said, her eyebrows pulled together.

Everyone stared at her, the Head Captain knowing she was talking about him.

"And you all... they..." Yuri's eyes hardened. "You're all weak."

Everyone stared at her with hard looks, seeing the woman clench her hands tightly, her expression dark. Ichigo stared at the woman sadly. He's never seen Yuri look so enraged before. She glared at them before turning and running down the hall, angry tears running down her face.

She hated them!

Jiro had tried talking to her outside the division compound, but she brushed him off, her eyes still wide and glassy as she stared at the ground.

That night she sat in front of her mirror, looking at her hair. It reached her shoulder blades, but now most of her hair was uneven from her fight. Bandages covered her body. She looked at the scissors in her hand and grabbed a strand of hair, her eyebrows furrowed.

Shun and Rio were in Hueco Mundo, with that arrancar.

Her eyes welled up with tears, cutting the strand of hair, letting it go and watching it fall.

She was too weak to save them.

She was too weak to even stop that arrancar from taking them.

Her shoulders shook as she cut her hair, tears running down her face. She rested her hands on her lap, whimpering as she closed her eyes tightly. Shun and Rio were the only people in her life that stayed by her for a long time.

Can she really... just attack them?

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D:**

**I have a peanut butter and jam sandwich. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing. Much obliged, people. :3

**music fans** – Welcome. :D Um... she will be going later on. -nods- For a very good reason. :3 And he will die by magic fairy dust. :D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – You made someone read my story? D: Oh, man. I can already hear criticism. D: Which is what I am scared of the most. I'm serious. But thankies for the review! :D

**High Prince Gasket** – I'm sorry, but they will... soon. Hopefully. And no. This guys is like every other person they fought. And you _can_ kill him. With the power of imagination. =w=

**Black Cat Angel – **Thankies for the review! :D I am so glad you still review.

**SwirlzSmile** – Oh, yeah. I have the movie. And no, not really. I was mostly going "Yeah! More fighting!" :D Especially when Kenpachi showed up. Ah, yeah. He's so cool. X3 And yep. I love drama, comedy, and action! :D I'm a comedy person. :3

**superattackpea** – Thank you for reviewing! :D And yeah. The old guy is making _everyone_ mad.

**purplepup17** – Not my sandwich! D: I know. When I saw that Ichigo lost his powers, I was thinking, "Damn!" Because in my story he's still a shinigami. ( -.-) Oh, well!

**pinkbuddy36** – Outline? Well... I just go on the computer and start typing away. I don't really have a plan for writing chapters. Just go with the flow kinda person. =w=

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Gasp! D:

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know he lost his powers! D: It's so horrible! He better get them back! -holds up hand and stares into the distance- He better. And thankies for the review. :D

**Bloody Diamond** – She's cutting her hair because it was uneven. -nods- I'm sure I would cut my hair if it was uneven. Yep! :D And it is okay to cry. =w=

**Shiro-Pon** - You mean you _love_ the _cliffies_? D: -sniffles- Thank you. You are the first person to ever say that. Thank you! :D And I can't wait for the story! :D Comedy is my middle name! Not really, but I likes comedy. :3

**Yanza** – Ah! :D I was confused there for a second. And thankies for the review! :D

Okay, for people who have not read chapter 423, I suggest ya not read this part, 'cause it's a bit of a SPOILER. Okey, I know Ichigo lost his powers, but he still had his powers in Captains' Love, but let's just say he regained his powers some way, eh? :D

I apologize for any mistakes! And if you would bo so nice as to point them out so I can fix them. Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Another meeting.

Yuri through her division, dark circles under her eyes, her arms hung limp by her sides, not even greeting anyone she passed. She didn't even notice the shocked looks she received from others as she walked by. Once she was outside she used shunpo, after using over three dozen shunpo she was in front of the first division, walking up the steps.

The former Espada had been taken in and were being questioned about their memories and how they knew the arrancar, Katsu Shichirou.

She felt most of the Captains' reiatsu in the meeting hall. After walking down several halls, she walked up to the door, both guards nodding at her and opening the door, letting her into the room.

All the Captains stood straight and stared ahead, turning their heads to stare at the woman when she walked in. They widened their eyes a second later when they saw her.

"Yuri... your hair." Ichigo said, his eyes wide.

Yuri blinked and looked up, her hair sticking in every direction.

Everyone was shocked.

She looked exactly how she did when they first met her. Except for the dead look in her eyes. She knelt on one leg, her gaze on the floor with her now short hair sticking in every direction, that perpetual blush adorning her face all the while.

The rest of the Captains arrived, all looking slightly shocked at the woman's hair.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya sighed, shaking his head lightly.

The meeting had went on like the other times. People yelled, people looked angry, and people were getting... well, pissed off. Soon the meeting was getting dismissed, Yuri not having heard most of the it. She stood up when all the Captains moved, turning around and walking towards the door.

Hitsugaya tried talking to Yuri again, but she only brushed him off. He frowned and grabbed her wrist.

"Yuri, I'm trying to talk to you." Hitsugaya said, his eyebrows drawn together, keeping a firm hold on the woman.

"I don't want to." Yuri said, her voice hoarse, trying to get free.

"Yuri."

She pulled her hand out of his grip and kept walking, her head lowered. Ichigo watched as shook his head slightly, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. It seemed she was getting worse. Because her hair had been cut during her fight she cut the rest of it to match.

He still remembered most of the meetings they had with all three women in the meeting hall.

They interrupted most of them with their yelling.

He sighed. It just seemed so... weird not seeing both Shun and Rio walking with Yuri. He looked at the woman, imagining the other two walking beside her. He sighed deeply.

-:-

Yuri sat around all day, her eyebrows furrowed, sitting in her room by her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. Shun and Rio flashed through her mind, her lips trembling. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

She didn't want to cry.

She wiped her and and pushed herself off the floor, grabbing a picture that she had taken with her, Shun and Rio in the world of the Living at the beach. She stared at the photo, seeing her on the right side, Rio in the middle, both smiling brightly, while Shun stood on the left with her arms folded over her chest and a frown on her face, glaring into the lens.

Yuri lowered the picture, her expression somber, staring at the floor.

Why did this have to happen?

Every time she thought about her two friends, it clenched inside of her, raising a hand to her chest and closing her eyes. Then she did something uncharacteristic of her.

She punched the wall, her eyes wide with rage.

She stood in her room, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her upper lip curled, her eyebrows drawn together. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't laughing. She just looked pissed off.

Which is scary.

She was angry at everyone! Frustration and anger burned inside of her, her orbs glowing white, clenching her hands by her sides as her reiatsu steadily started rising. Everything went wrong. Every damn thing!

That arrancar ruined everything!

He took Shun and Rio, he took everything from her! Everything that mattered in her life. The sides of her mouth went downwards. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know whether to start training to get stronger or cry. She closed her eyes and hit the wall weakly, leaning against it as she furrowed her eyebrows.

She fell to her knees, still leaning against the wall, her head lowered as she clenched her teeth tightly together.

What should she do?

Her zanpakuto frowned sadly, closing his eyes inside her inner world.

Angry tears slid down her face, her fists trembling against the wall, wearing her sleeping kimono. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a snicker, widening her eyes and looking up, turning her head.

She widened her eyes a little further.

"Ya look sad."

"What gave you the first clue?"

Yuri stared at the two, her eyes still wide with shock, feeling her breath caught in her throat.

"...You."

-:-

Yuri peeked her head into the room, looking back and forth, blinking several times before tip toeing in. She walked over to the closet and opened the doors, grabbing two swords and turning around, tip toeing towards the door. When she slid it open, she froze.

"What are you doing... so late at night, Yuri?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning slightly.

Yuri racked through her brain, trying to find an excuse.

"I couldn't sleep." Yuri muttered, lowering her head and looking to the side.

That was partly true. Two days had passed now and she couldn't sleep. Not even if she tried hard enough. Hitsugaya gazed at her and narrowed his eyes, staring intently at the woman with a slight frown.

"That doesn't explain why you have taken two nameless swords." Hitsugaya said, looking at the swords she held.

"...I was going to see if I could use one of my swords abilities to fight with myself." Yuri lied, still gazing at the floor with her eyebrows furrowed.

Hitsugaya stared at her. He raised his hand, about to reach for her before pausing, lowering his arm. He sighed and closed his eyes, Yuri looking through her messy bangs and staring at the Captain nervously.

"Fine."

Yuri nodded and walked by the Captain, holding the swords close to her chest, running down the hallway. Hitsugaya stared at her with a hard look, closing his eyes and turning, walking down the hallway to go to sleep.

When Yuri got to her room she leaned both swords against her wall, sighing deeply and sitting down on the floor, her eyebrows furrowed. She turned her head slightly, seeing those two people staring at her.

They gave her sad looks.

When her eyes connected with them, they quickly changed their expressions. They nodded to her in appreciation, making a slight smile appear on her face. She looked at the floor and walked over to her bed, deciding to try going to bed one more time.

She laid in bed, closing her eyes and breathing through her nose. Images of both Shun and Rio passed through her head, furrowing her eyebrows, clenching her blanket and trying to sleep.

With both people in the room, she fell asleep quickly, both staring at her.

They were quiet, seeing her chest go up and down, both glancing at each other. They sighed and closed their eyes, opening them a second later, staring at the woman. One of them walked over to her and rested their hand on her head, rubbing their hand on her head, hearing the woman groan.

"Poor girl."

The other one merely stared at the two, closing their eyes and telling the other they should let her rest.

Yuri slept all through the night, sleeping a dreamless sleep, tears rolling down her face sometimes during the night. When the sunlight streamed through her window and hit her face she groaned and scrunched up her face, turning around.

She continued to sleep until she heard people walking through the halls, opening her eyes and groaning quietly. She yawned loudly, pushing herself up and rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes and turned her head, widening her eyes when she saw those two people staring at her.

"Um..."

She tilted her head, unsure as to what to do.

-:-

Kenpachi was still furious, sitting in his house, still wearing his sleeping kimono with his hair still down. Yachiru had left. He sat in his room with his arms folded over his chest and glaring outside, his door to his backyard slid open, his mouth in a tight line and his jaw set.

That darn woman was still on his mind. He stayed up all night, getting angry at himself for not saving her before that arrancar took her back with him, making sure to keep quiet as to not wake Yachiru.

When had he ever been this upset over a woman?

He scoffed. Never. She's the first woman in his whole entire life to talk back to him. Hell, she even yelled at him when he first started following her. And he didn't even know _why_ he followed her himself. She even _hit_ him.

First woman to ever do that in... well, shit. She was the first to _ever_ do that.

And when he first saw her blush he couldn't stop teasing her, wanting to see that damn blush again. Then there was that urge to kiss her when she was yelling at him when he didn't sign the paperwork she gave him. But then she got pissed and left when he _did_ kiss her.

He clenched his teeth together, his expression dark.

When that arrancar goes back there... he was going to kill him.

Forget about that fight he had with Shun, she was _his_!

He growled and narrowed his eyes. Even though nothing in his room was out of the ordinary... the rest of his house was ruined. As soon as he was healed by those weak ass fourth division wimps, he went home and destroyed anything in sight. He even destroyed walls on his way home.

He still didn't even know how he felt towards Shun.

And he was sure as hell that she didn't know how she felt about him either.

He frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the bright blue sky, cursing the gods for this cheery weather. And now, he finally finds out, that she didn't say all those things to him that damn identical shit said to him. And he said a whole shit load of stuff that pissed her off.

Now she was angry, which was pissing him off, she was being abused by that arrancar!

A growl rumbled in his chest, glaring straight ahead and clenching his hands. He sighed and got up, deciding not to fix his hair and grabbed his eye patch, putting it on and walking over to his closet to get his clothes.

No use just sulking.

After getting dressed he walked out of his room and out of his house, a deep frown on his face with his hands clenched by his sides. And since Yachiru wasn't with him, he couldn't depend on her for help with directions. So he had to find his own way, which just pissed him off even more.

Fear an angry Kenpachi.

-:-

Byakuya was working on his paperwork, his eyes emotionless. Starrk had been taken by the second division and was being questioned, but he did not pay it any mind. It did not interest him what was happening with the former Espada.

His mind kept going back to Rio.

He had slept only several hours before waking up, not able to go back to sleep. He hasn't had this much trouble going to sleep since Hisana's death. And that had been so long ago.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, sighing deeply.

When he first met, or should he say saw her, because he did not talk to any new recruits, he thought her appearance was a bit odd but not strange. But when she smiled it instantly reminded him of Hisana.

He hadn't seen much of her later, but she popped up now and then, greeting him and asking him if she should deliver paperwork. She would smile all the time, but he rarely saw her with her friends when she would go see them.

He knew she was confused when he started paying attention to her, not even knowing it himself.

Then he found himself going to her more often, a smile always on her face. But then when she left he went back to being impassive, ignoring everyone he passed, no emotion traced on his face. And when he heard her voice in the hall three years later, he felt incredible happiness.

Which was cut short when she didn't remember him.

Then he started knowing she started showing more anger when Kurotsuchi let her zanpakuto manifest itself freely without her control. Apparently, her own zanpakuto annoyed her. He couldn't blame her. He even felt annoyed when he first saw the zanpakuto. And his nickname for him.

Bya Bya?

That greatly irritated him.

The mere thought that someone was torturing Rio made him furious, though he did not show it. He sat straight, staring at his desk with an emotionless look on his face, breathing calmly. He tried to calm his racing heart, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes slightly, looking to the side, seeing a hell butterfly go into the room.

He narrowed his eyes.

What was going on now?

He watched as it flew gently, landing on his desk, Byakuya hearing the message. He stared at it blankly, his expression hardening. Another meeting? Thinking it was a bit strange he stood anyway, making his way to the door.

The message was probably already passed on onto the other Captain, quickly making his way down the hallway and ignoring his subordinates. Another meeting after one day.

He disappeared, using shunpo, people not even seeing him. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized something. He quickly shook it off and continued on his way, sensing some of the other Captains already at the meeting hall.

-:-

All the Captains stood in the room quietly, some even waiting to tell the Head Captain to let them go to Hueco Mundo, all momentarily glancing at the woman bowing on the floor. When the Head Captain walked in, sitting down, everyone opened their mouths, only to pause when they heard a timid voice.

"Ano..."

They all glanced at the woman on the floor, seeing her stare at them shyly, reaching behind her and pulling out two swords, making everyone frown in confusion when she laid them in front of her. She then stood up, her gaze on the floor in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

She looked... shy.

When have they ever seen her like that?

"Yuri, what are you-"

"_Ah, ah, ah! I think ya are supposed ta call her Hikari, eh?_"

Everyone raised their eyebrows slightly when they heard the voice, looking around the room questioningly. They heard a snicker, which only made most of the Captains frown while still looking around. They glanced at the woman again, their eyebrows pulled together, irritation etched onto their faces.

"Who-"

One person appeared beside her, everyone widening their eyes.

"Hey! Been a while, eh?"

Byakuya's eyes were slightly wide, narrowing them a second later, seeing the man grin widely. No, this wasn't a man. His expression turned dark when the red haired man tilted his head while putting his hands on his hips, his grin widening.

It was a zanpakuto.

In other words... it was Kaen Hebi.

The red haired zanpakuto widened his eyes as he looked around the room, bending one of his legs up, and bending the other, sitting with his legs crossed, but his tail held him up, resting his elbow on his knee and resting his cheek on his palm, giving everyone a smirk.

"From the looks on yer faces, 'm guessin' yer wonderin' how I'm here without Princess, hm?" Kaen Hebi asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned, showing his fangs.

"_Stop it._"

The fire type zanpakuto quickly scowled and looked to the side, another zanpakuto spirit standing beside Yuri, Tora no Yuki. The ice type zanpakuto opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the other zanpakuto, his expression turning dark, both glaring at each other. Someone cleared their throat, snapping them out of their glaring contest.

Tora no Yuki opened his mouth, only Kaen Hebi cut him off.

"So, ta put short-"

"Snake."

Kaen Hebi turned his head and stared at his fellow zanpakuto, seeing Tora no Yuki glaring at him, which made him start to scowl once more.

"_I_ am going to explain to them." Tora no Yuki said, his ears pinned against his head. "You keep your mouth _shut_."

"An' do what? Jus' sit here while ya tell 'em why we're here?" Kaen Hebi asked, curling his upper lip, standing on his feet again and walking up to the other zanpakuto.

"Why _are_ you here?" Ichigo asked, giving the two a frown as they glared at each other. "I thought zanpakuto are supposed to stay with their masters?"

"They are." Tora no Yuki said, pushing the other zanpakuto away and staring at the orange haired man. "But we have been ordered by Shun and Rio-sama to stay here."

"When?" Byakuya asked, shocking everyone when he spoke.

"Just before they had been taken back to Hueco Mundo." Tora no Yuki said, glancing at the Captain. "Shun had been the one to initiate it, even though she needed us to keep her and Rio-sama awake. Her exact words were, 'Stay here and protect Yuri, even if it's from us'."

"Though we protested at first, but ya never wanna piss off a woman that's always angry." Kaen Hebi said, laying on the ground with his elbow on the floor and his cheek propped onto his palm while reaching into his robes to scratch his stomach. He grinned. "Princess... well, she had protested as well until Shunny talked some sense inta her."

"They ordered you two to stay?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes hard.

"Ya deaf or somethin'?" Kaen Hebi asked, frowning slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Hitsugaya flinched when he saw the zanpakuto start grinning. Yuri's eyes were wide, staring at the floor. Tora no Yuki glanced at her and walked over to the other zanpakuto, making Kaen Hebi look at him, and swiftly kicked him, watching him smash into the wall.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"You are making Yuri-sama uncomfortable." Tora no Yuki said, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a tight line.

"SO YA HAD TA HIT ME?" Kaen Hebi yelled, standing up as his eyes blazed in anger.

"Shun had also told us to give the Captains a message." Tora no Yuki said, ignoring the other zanpakuto, who started shaking in anger.

The ice type zanpakuto glanced at the Captains with a hard look on his face, everyone seeing that he was serious. Kaen Hebi instantly calmed down, walking over to Yuri and standing beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You have not sent anyone to Hueco Mundo?" Tora no Yuki asked, seeing some people shake their heads. "Good. You see, what Shun told us to tell you... was _not_ to send anyone at all."

Everyone widened their eyes with shock, all starting to yell and glare at the zanpakuto. Tora no Yuki kept an impassive look on his face, Kaen Hebi having an identical look on his face while Yuri looked at them in confusion. When everyone went quiet, all glaring at the zanpakuto, Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"You must do what she asks." Tora no Yuki said, a growl rumbling in his chest. "You see, even though that arrancar have put Kaen Hebi and I to sleep, we were able to feel what our masters had felt when we woke up. That arrancar has set up many traps in Las Noches. He even lets Shun and Rio-sama roam in the fortress, because he knows they cannot even find or even try getting out."

"Yeah. If ya must know..." Kaen Hebi narrowed his eyes, serious. "Princess had one of her arms ripped off when she tried escaping."

Everyone widened their eyes with horror, Byakuya clenching his hands.

"That arrancar has done multiple experiments to our masters, and even through all that, they do not want to harm Yuri-sama in the least! They have even tried multiple times trying to escape, but before they can even reach the outside, that arrancar is already there!" Tora no Yuki snapped, his upper lip curled. "At every turn that arrancar has outsmarted them. Though Shun may be smart... she has not once been able to figure out his mind games, nor has she gone through two hallways before he caught her."

"Yeah. He would even let them loose on purpose jus' fer the thrill of it." Kaen Hebi said, frowning deeply and glaring straight ahead.

"Do what Shun pleads and stay here." Tora no Yuki said, his hands clenched by his sides. "If you do not... she and Rio-sama will die by that arrancar's hands. And without them, he will come here to retrieve Yuri-sama. And as you have seen, he can do so without even trying."

Both zanpakuto stared at the Captains with hard expressions, their hands clenched. Yuri lowered her head and gave a curt nod.

"If Shun wants that... I will obey it." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes.

Everyone stared at her in shock, all their eyes wide.

She stayed quiet, staring at the floor with a sad look on her face. Kaen Hebi glanced at her and furrowed his eyebrows sadly. He looked at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, turning towards the woman and holding his arms out. Yuri stared at him in confusion. He quickly grinned widely.

"Ya look like ya need a hug!" Kaen Hebi exclaimed, a bright look on his face. He quickly turned his head and gave the Captain from the tenth division a dark smirk. "Someone needs ta do it."

Hitsugaya flinched.

Yuri didn't know what to do when the zanpakuto hugged her, blinking several times before relaxing. Kaen Hebi continued to grin, stroking her hair, until he shivered, turning his head to see Tora no Yuki glaring at him.

"Jealous?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. We have no time to be fooling around. We must protect Yuri-sama." Tora no Yuki said, his expression dark as he narrowed his eyes.

"From what? You?" Kaen Hebi asked, giving a slight frown.

"Watch what you say, snake!" Tora no Yuki snapped, curling his upper lip. "You never know. I may _accidentally_ stab you with my sword."

"How the hell can ya _accidentally_ stab someone!" Kaen Hebi yelled, letting go of the woman and stomping up to the other zanpakuto, glaring right in front of his face. "Ya never know! I may _accidentally_ pull that stick outta yer ass!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Tora no Yuki asked, leaning forward and wrinkling his nose, his eyes cold. "Or was it supposed to be a joke?"

They both glared at each other, their upper lips curled. Yuri heard the Head Captain dismiss the meeting, everyone having shocked look on their faces. Yuri stared at them before backing away, tip toeing out of the room.

Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi turned their heads.

"_Where are __**you**__ going?_"

Yuri froze before running down the hallway, making both zanpakuto flinch before quickly running after her, everyone pausing to see Kaen Hebi hold his leg out, hoping to trip the other zanpakuto, only to crash into the wall when Tora no Yuki pushed him, both calling for the brown haired woman.

_They_... were supposed to protect Yuri?

**Review? Was it good? Bad? D: **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Yep. Those two _hate_ each other. :] Thank you so much. -eyes shines- That reassures me so much.

**SwirlzSmile** – Of course Ken-chan is cool! :D He is the coolest person, eva! And I'm not really sure what kind of stories I can recommend. There's a whole bunch that are awesome. :3

**rosewhip889** – I know. And they are supposed to _protect_ her. D:

**The Happy Emo** – Another funny review. :D You are by far the greatest reviewer ever! :D

**music fans** – Huh? Oh, no. She just ran away from the two zanpakuto. :]

**High Prince Gasket** – Ah, it's okay. :D I'll make sure I get Katsu killed. :3

**purplepup17** – A new volume of Bleach? D: You. Have. Just. Made. Me. So. HAPPY! :D Thank you so much for telling me! =D And no I have not. :o

**Lunar Iris** – The humor... has gone down? D: NOOOOOOOOO!

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – Oh, thank god. Thank you. =w= I'm actually scared of critiques. Which is really embarrassing, hm? ( -.-)

**Shiro-Pon** – Thank you! :D Someone actually appreciates my cliffies! You made me so damn happy! Thankies! Thank you so much, Shiro-Pon! You've made me happy! =D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thank you so much for the cookies! :D And yep... Kaen Hebi... is back! :o

**RyuuRaiden** – Oh, that's all right. :D At least you read my chapters. :3 And I'm so glad that you missed Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi. I missed them as well! :D

**pinkbuddy36** – Kaen Hebi... ah, yeah. He's the greatest. :D And that's okay. Ask all the questions you want! =D I don't mind at all.

Hello! :D It is I, Kira michi, the greatest, nah I'm just kidding, weirdest author, eva! And I have just found out... THERE'S NOT AS MUCH COMEDY IN MY STORY! AAAAAAAH! That's horrible, for me! I _love_ comedy! Oh, the horror! -cries dramatically- And if you see any mistakes, please be so kind as to point them out so that i may fix them. :3 Thank you!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

Yuri walked down the street, her eyebrows furrowed and her head lowered, her eyes wide. Behind her... those two zanpakuto insulted each other. A blush appeared on her face, so embarrassed. They never stopped insulting one another, only serious to ask her where she was going. But when she would tell them where, they would nod and go back to insulting each other.

Tora no Yuki was so serious before... who knew he was so... immature around Kaen Hebi?

She turned her head slightly, glancing at both zanpakuto, seeing them give each other glares, some of the things coming out of their mouths would even make some of the eleventh division members blush.

Ice and fire never mix well.

Though... she had to remind herself that these two were Shun and Rio's zanpakuto. That was what made the small smile appear on her face, giving them a soft gaze. When they glanced at her, and saw the look, they widened their eyes slightly in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kaen Hebi asked, tilting his head.

"No... everything is fine." Yuri said, giving a sad smile.

She stopped when Tora no Yuki grabbed her face, tilting her head up, staring into the zanpakuto's eyes, seeing him stare at her with a stern look in his eyes. While Kaen Hebi was out of his vision, he smiled slightly, giving the woman a soft look.

"Now, Yuri-sama... that smile on your face isn't always the one I like seeing." Tora no Yuki said, seeing the woman blink. "Please. Give us that famous Yuri smile you always have."

Kaen Hebi glanced at the other zanpakuto in shock, his eyebrows raised.

Did he hear right?

Yuri blinked several times, hesitantly giving a bright smile. Tora no Yuki smiled once more, releasing her face, only to frown when Kaen Hebi wrapped his arm around his shoulders, turning his gaze to the fire type zanpakuto and giving a glare.

"Now... is it jus' me or are ya actually bein' nice ta someone?" Kaen Hebi asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and staring at the other zanpakuto questioningly.

"Release me... or you will be critically hurt." Tora no Yuki said, his eyes hard as he glared at the fire type zanpakuto.

"Why do ya always have ta be a pain in the ass?" Kaen Hebi asked, stepping back with a scowl and his eyes narrowed, his hands on his hips. "Even when I _try_ bein' nice ta ya, ya have ta be an asshole and threaten me."

"When have _you_ _ever_ tried being _nice_ to _me_?" Tora no Yuki asked, facing his fellow zanpakuto and narrowing his eyes.

"When Princess _threatens_ me an' I _hafta_ be _nice_!" Kaen Hebi snapped, his eyes wide with anger and hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Ya jus' never noticed."

"Oh, I am sure I do _not_ want your friendship."

"When the hell did I ever want yer friendship!"

"I am also sure you are actually very much in love with your own master."

"WHAT? Hell, _I_ could say the same 'bout you, Kitty cat!"

"How _dare_ you, you... imbecile! I do _not_ have feelings for my master. Especially one that has no control over her anger."

"Oh! Oh! So it's her anger now, is it? Well, I sure as hell can _see_ why ya don't have any feelin's for her! An' how? 'Cause yer a homosexual."

They both glared in each others faces, their eyes wide with anger, their upper lips curled and their hands clenched into fists. They blinked when they noticed something, turning their heads... seeing that Yuri was gone.

"...Now why do ya suppose she always leaves when we start yellin' at each other?" Kaen Hebi asked, his eyebrow raised as he stared at the last place the woman stood.

"I am not sure, but it probably has something to do with you."

"WHAT?"

-:-

Yuri walked down the street, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. It was amazing that Shun and Rio stood those two so much. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, the sides of her mouth going downwards, staring at the ground. The thought of her friends made her sad.

She shook her head and looked up, keeping on forward, trying to remain calm.

Those two zanpakuto were still far behind. And if she had to guess it wouldn't take long to find her reiatsu, since she was suppressing it so they couldn't find her.

She disappeared, making it to the tenth division, walking forward with her head lowered, her hair moving at every step she took. When she looked up, she saw Hitsugaya standing on the porch, staring at her. She widened her eyes slightly and looked to the side, still walking forward.

Hitsugaya gazed at her, seeing her walk up the steps, walking towards the door and opening it, walking inside. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh, gently shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, he stared blankly at the two zanpakuto that walked into the courtyard, walking towards the building with slight frowns on their faces.

"She left us. She left us behind!"

"I know. Now be quiet."

They walked up the steps, everyone in the courtyard staring at them, walking inside. Hitsugaya frowned, narrowing his eyes. He had no doubt they could protect her, but what he's seen, those two cannot be in the same room and would most likely yell at each other the whole time.

"Oh... YURI-SAMA!"

Hitsugaya jumped, glaring at the doors. That one zanpakuto was so loud. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to breathe calmly, his eyebrows drawn together. Why couldn't he just walk up to her? He took a deep breath. Oh, that's right. He had no _clue_ what to say. He frowned.

"Captain."

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, his back facing the woman.

"You _have_ to talk to her." Matsumoto said, giving a small sigh.

"...Are you done the paperwork?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his head and giving his lieutenant a dark look, frowning deeply.

Matsumoto quickly smiled nervously, making the frown on Hitsugaya's face deepen. He opened his mouth to yell at her, closing his eyes while annoyance etched onto his face, opening his eyes a second later and pausing when he saw that his lieutenant was gone.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Yuri jumped when she heard the voice, looking towards her door. Both the zanpakuto had ordered her _not_ to leave them when they found her, both going into the nameless swords. She leaned against her wall, her eyes on the floor, furrowing her eyebrows.

She was still no nervous.

What was happening to Shun and Rio?

She jumped when her door was slid open, turning her head, seeing Hitsugaya walk into the room and shutting the door behind himself with an irritated look on his face. She stared at him with wide eyes, confused as to why he would let himself into her room.

He looked uncomfortable.

He looked around the room instead of her, sitting down and leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room from her, Yuri staring at him all the while, blinking several times. She looked at the floor, then to the side, then glanced at the Captain once more, tilting her head.

Why was he there?

They both stayed quiet, looking at anything besides each other. They avoided each others gaze, small blushes on their faces, both not really sure what to say to each other. Hitsugaya knew Matsumoto was right. Despite her lazy personality, she was right when she said he had to talk to Yuri. But he had no clue what to say at all.

He looked at the ceiling, frowning deeply, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

He momentarily glanced at Yuri, seeing her staring at him before widening her eyes slightly and looking away, her eyebrows furrowed. He looked away at the same time, cursing himself at not knowing what to say.

Boy, when has he ever been this nervous?

They both continued to stay quiet for a long period of time.

What could they say?

-:-

Kenpachi sat in his office, glaring outside as he frowned deeply. He was still angry. Make that furious. No, wait. Scratch that. He was pissed! He growled as his clenched his hands, arms folded over his chest.

He stood up, stomping towards the door and sliding it open, walking down the hallway with a frown. He wanted a fight. All the people he passed stared at him with fear before bowing while trembling. He ignored them, needing to find Ikkaku. If he had luck, he could run into another Captain and fight them.

Most likely Byakuya.

He could tell he was furious as well.

After half an hour of not finding that bald idiot he walked over to a tree, having no idea where he was, and sat down to lean against it, glaring at the still cheery weather. He curled his upper lip. Damn bastard.

Damn everyone.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, still frowning, trying to sleep. It was almost time for his afternoon nap anyway. When during those times Shun had always occupied him. Not in the sexual way, which irritated him, but constantly yelled at him.

His breathing slowly started evening out, falling into unconsciousness.

_..._

"HEY!"

Kenpachi didn't move.

"WAKE UP!"

He did move, however, when a foot kicked his chest, groaning and pushing himself up, rubbing his chest and opening his eyes, glaring at the woman in front of him. Shun frowned deeply, her arms crossed over her chest, her upper lip curled.

"Can you not even stay up one whole day?" Shun asked, scoffing and shaking her head. "I need you to sign some paperwork."

"I'll do them later." Kenpachi said, laying on his back and letting out a deep breath.

Shun's eye twitched, clenching her hands. She grabbed the front of his robes and hauled him up, glaring right in his face. He stared blankly at her, seeing her shaking in anger. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her angry look.

"What the hell are you smirking at!" Shun yelled, her eyes wide with rage. "I need you to do the damn paperwork I gave you!"

"Or we can do something else." Kenpachi said, smirking at the woman.

Shun paused and stared at him before widening her eyes as her face turned red. She started sputtering before yelling at him to shut up. But before she could say anything else, she widened her eyes when she quickly found herself under the Captain, seeing him smirk at her.

She frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you."

Kenpachi smirked. "You're going to be thinking differently after I'm done." He said, seeing the woman blush and pout her lips, her eyes narrowed. "You know, I have to admit," He propped his chin onto his palm, his elbow on the futon. "You're kinda cute when you blush."

"...Shut up."

**...**

Kenpachi jerked awake, looking up and instantly frowning. He cursed. Just a damn dream. He looked around the area. He must have been asleep for ten or fifteen minutes, which was not long enough for him. Had he actually said that to her?

He frowned and stood up, stretching slightly before moving on, still frowning. Forget his damn nap, he was going to find someone to fight. Hell, he'll even go to the old man in charge of the first division.

-:-

Byakuya was in his room. Since the elders were worried about him and his lack of sleep, they had ordered him to stay and try to at least get a few hours of sleep so he has enough energy to stay awake. Yet he couldn't sleep. He stared outside, looking at the blue skies, wearing his sleeping kimono, his eyes emotionless.

"Rio..."

His thoughts were still on her. Something clenched inside of him every time he thought about Rio being abused. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. He stayed quiet, feeling the cool air, his hair no longer done up in its usual style.

He stood up, making his way towards his bed, laying down, at least trying to go to sleep.

He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling, breathing calmly. After several days of getting only three or four hours of sleep, fatigue caught up to him, slowly closing his eyes. His closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his chest going up and down.

The last thing he thought about before finally falling asleep was Rio, her smiling face going through his mind.

**...**

"-A walk."

Byakuya turned his head, staring at the green eyed woman, seeing her stare at him with a soft smile, staring at him questioningly as he started heading for the Kuchiki estate. Rio stared at him and tilted her head slightly, smiling brightly.

"Captain Kuchiki, would you like to join me for a walk?" Rio repeated, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"Yes." Byakuya said, giving a curt nod.

A small smile graced his lips, one he would only let a few people in his life see, seeing the woman smile brightly and clap her hands together, tilting her head. They both soon started walking down streets of the Seireitei, the moonlight shining down on them.

Byakuya turned his head slightly, seeing the woman close her eyes and smile, feeling the cool air.

He smiled slightly.

Happiness filled him, walking along side the woman, ignoring anyone that caught the two walking together. He glanced at her hand and took hers in his, making her pause and look at him before smiling.

The soft smile on her face made him feel relaxed, giving her a soft gaze. What he said next made her blush.

"I love you, Rio."

She soon smiled once more, closing her eyes as she gave him that smile he always loved seeing.

"I love you, too, Byakuya."

**...**

Byakuya opened his eyes, seeing that it was still midday, remembering that smile Rio always gave him. So much for sleeping. He wasn't able to go ten or fifteen minutes without waking up. He pushed himself up and glanced outside, glaring at the sky.

He couldn't sleep properly.

Not while Rio was still in that arrancar's grasp.

He clenched his hands and stood, walking towards his closet to get dressed. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to go back to bed. The only thing he thought of doing was paperwork.

Once that arrancar goes there to retrieve Hitsugaya's subordinate he was going to kill him.

-:-

Hitsugaya and Yuri were still quiet, still sitting in the woman's room, still avoiding each others gazes. Kaen Hebi frowned, now having manifested himself, Tora no Yuki still resting, looking between the two.

"So... ya two gonna talk?" Kaen Hebi asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

He sat against the bed, looking between both people. Hitsugaya and Yuri glared at him, making him grin and shrug lightly. From their expressions he could tell they were silently telling him to shut up.

"Well, from what I see, an' I know ya two don't want my opinion, ya two are dyin' ta make up, ain't that right?" Kaen Hebi asked, grinning widely, seeing both people stiffen. "Well, I think Cap'n should be the one ta initiate it, 'cause well, ya know, he told ya awful stuff." He said, nodding to the woman.

Hitsugaya's glare intensified, but the zanpakuto didn't seem to notice, keeping his gaze on the woman.

"...An' ya still love each other, hm?"

Both people widened their eyes and looked to the sides, confirming Kaen Hebi's question. He gave a smirk, looking between both people. He closed his eyes as his grin widened, his fangs showing.

_Aw, ain't they so cute?_

"Well, if ya ask me-"

"We are _not_!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at the zanpakuto.

"I think ya two should jus' get it over with an' be all lovey dovey like Princess an' Bya Bya." Kaen Hebi finished, as if not hearing the Captain. "'Sides, there ain't nothin' ta satisfy my boredom at the moment."

Yuri pouted her lips and glanced at the floor. It wasn't that easy. He had told her awful things that made her tears sting from just thinking about it. In all her life no one has ever told her they hated how she was. Tears gathered in her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. Kaen Hebi glanced at her with that grin, only to pause and frown slightly when he saw her expression.

He looked to the side and inwardly cursed.

Why wasn't this Captain comforting her? Oh, yeah. Right. He probably didn't know what to say to her. And why did Kitty cat have to be resting? _He_ could have been comforting her. Well, at least _try_ to. He wasn't exactly known for being sentimental, nor was he.

He frowned and closed his eyes.

Slowly, his tail slithered across the floor, gaining Hitsugaya's attention, and wrapped gently around the woman, making her jump when she was gently pulled towards the zanpakuto, feeling Kaen Hebi wrap his arm around her, an uncomfortable look on his face.

Hell, he's barely comforted Princess before.

Now he was comforting her friend? This day was getting too strange for him.

Yuri's gaze softened, closing her eyes, her shoulders shaking. Kaen Hebi frowned and glanced pleadingly at the Captain, who only glared at him darkly.

"_What_... are you doing?"

All three people blinked and turned their heads, seeing Tora no Yuki standing in the room, giving the fire type zanpakuto a glare. Kaen Hebi had never felt so relieved to ever see the annoying bastard. He grinned widely and stood up while holding the woman.

"Ah, Kitty cat, hey, I got a favor ta ask ya. Can ya hold her?" Kaen Hebi asked, holding out the woman.

Tora no Yuki raised an eyebrow questioningly, but grabbed the woman anyway and held her close, staring at her momentarily, seeing her widen her eyes slightly when his cold gaze met hers, and stared at the fire type zanpakuto, seeing him haul the Captain up and drag him towards the door.

"Be back!" Kaen Hebi called, grinning widely, dragging the Captain.

The zanpakuto and woman were quiet, not knowing what to do or say now that they were alone. Yuri looked to the side. Shun and her zanpakuto were complete opposites.

"Unhand me!" Hitsugaya snapped, pushing the zanpakuto away.

He flinched when he was pushed against the wall, glaring at the zanpakuto, only to freeze and shiver when he saw Kaen Hebi giving him a dark smile, his eyes narrowed, his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Captain," Kaen Hebi said, no longer using his accent. "You may think I don't have any compassion for my master or her friends, but you are dead wrong. I care about them, a lot. I'm sure Tora no Yuki does as well. And even Einjero Kyuuseishu, but if you make Yuri-sama spill anymore tears, I am sure you will regret it." He said, his orbs glowing red, his smile growing.

He stepped back, Hitsugaya still feeling shivers go through his body.

"Now, go in there an' make up with Yuri-sama, otherwise I'll go and rip up all yer paperwork." Kaen Hebi said, grinning widely and narrowing his eyes. "An' don't think I won't."

A look of horror actually came over Hitsugaya's features, making Kaen Hebi give him a blank look. The hell was with this guy? Hitsugaya glanced at the door, hesitating, not knowing whether to go in or not.

The zanpakuto rolled his eyes.

This guy was a Captain and he couldn't even apologize?

He scoffed.

Pathetic.

"I'll... talk to her tomorrow." Hitsugaya muttered, looking to the side with a slight frown.

Kaen Hebi still had that blank look on his face, which made Hitsugaya frown and glare at him. Slowly, a smirk spread across the zanpakuto's face, shrugging lightly as he snickered.

"Yer a coward."

That was all he said before making his way towards the room, walking inside. Hitsugaya frowned after hearing the insult. Normally he would have confronted the person. Except this person was a rude zanpakuto. He turned, sighing deeply, only to pause when he heard insults passed from one to the other in the room.

"Oh, yeah! Well, at least _I_ can be sensitive!"

"I do not _need_ to be sensitive towards others. Have you once ever seen me comfort that woman I call a master?"

"Hell, at least I comfort my master! When she starts cryin', who's there ta comfort her?"

"Usually that Captains of hers."

"WHAT? Lies! All lies!"

"They are _not_ lies, and you know it."

"When was the _last_ time he was there ta comfort her?"

"Well, from your expression, I am guessing he hasn't in a while. Since she's in Hueco Mundo!"

"You son of a-"

"BE QUIET!"

Hitsugaya jumped and widened his eyes, turning his head and staring at the door. That was Yuri's voice. Inside the room the woman glared at both zanpakuto, their eyes wide when they saw her glare. They momentarily glanced at each other before staring at the woman.

"I do not want another word out of the both of you, do you understand?" Yuri asked, seeing both zanpakuto hesitantly nod. "Good. Now either you sit down and be quiet or go back into those swords." She said, pointing to the two nameless swords.

Obediently, they both sat down where they stood, staring at her with wide eyes, looking shocked, as if no one has ever talked to them like they were children.

It was safe to say that Yuri... was getting a little annoyed with the way the two spoke to each other.

She glared at them, seeing them stare at her with wide eyes.

"Stay quiet." Yuri ordered, seeing the two nod.

She would have laughed at the sight of Shun and Rio's zanpakuto listening to her, but she was getting tired of their insults. When her expression darkened, they paled, momentarily glancing at each other, thinking the same thing.

When she wanted... Yuri could look angry.

Another person appeared in the room, which only made them turn a little whiter.

It was Einjero Kyuuseishu.

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D:**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing. Much obliged! :D

**The Happy Emo** – Another great review! :D Everyone thinks Kaen Hebi is hilarious. XD Sometimes I even giggled while writing what he would do. And yeah, his name is _long_.

**purplepup17** – Kaen Hebi is probably the funniest person I ever made. X3 And why? What is salad fingers about? And thank god! :D Humor is my favorite thing, ever. :3

**music fans** – Hitsugaya is too stubborn and has too much pride. And is maybe a little scared. And thank you for the review! :D

**High Prince Gasket** – Yup, they're trying. =w= And yes they are. :D

**Lunar Iris** – YAY! :D It was funny! And to be quite honest things have been too dark so I threw in the three craziest zanpakuto. :D Hitsugaya and Yuri _will_ talk soon! :D And since Rio is scary sometimes, Kaen Hebi can be too. But he is too funny at times. :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Kaen Hebi is awesome. :D I feel so happy creating him. :] He will find the courage, sooner or later. He will! And take my advice. Never upset a zanpakuto's master... 'cause he will hunt you down. D: Nah, I'm just kidding. =D

**Black Cat Angel** – And yes, you're right. Einjero Kyuuseishu is scary.

**pinkbuddy36** – Yeah, I needed a break from all that dark stuff. Doesn't really seem like me, but I just went with it. :] I loves comedy and drama. And thank you for the cookies! :D

**Yanza** – Oh, don't worry. :D Yuri's zanpakuto will be showing up, to bring fear into the other two zanpakuto! Dun, dun, duuuuun. D:

**Bloody Diamond** – Yep, but they can't help it. Since they hate each other. :]

**SwirlzSmile** – But he's coooooool. -pouts- And I know! D: I was thinking, "NOOO! KEN-CHAN!" But I was happy later on when he woke up. He is the coolest. :D And I'm not so sure. D: First thing to come to mind is Sexy Captain's Curse, but I'm sure everyone's already read that. :D

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – Ooooh! New reviewer! :D Hello! And yep, everyone thinks he's hilarious as well. :D Actually, I'm not really sure. I'm from Canada and when I look on the satellite for Bleach it's not on. ( -.-) Unless you're talking about something else?

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Thank you for the review! :D And yep. He's pissed. Fear the zanpakuto of a cheery person! :o

Hello! :D It is I, Kira michi, the weirdest author ever. :D To put short, all the drama stuff will happen _after_ Yuri and Hitsugaya start talking again! :D If ya miss Shun and Rio, they will appear later on. :] And if you see any mistakes, please point them out so that I may fix them later on. Thank you! :D

And Friday the thirteenth with Jason is awesome. :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi stared at the tall zanpakuto, seeing him give them a cold glare. Yuri turned her head, seeing her zanpakuto, and gave a smile. Einjero Kyuuseishu turned his head slightly, giving the woman a small smile, turning his head and giving the other two zanpakuto a cold look. The ice and fire type zanpakuto paled and stood up, slowly taking a step back when the tall zanpakuto took a step forward.

"May I ask... _why_ are you disturbing Yuri-sama?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, narrowing his eyes as his face darkened, towering over the other two.

"N-Now, Kyuu," Kaen Hebi said, holding up his hands in surrender with a nervous chuckle. "W-We didn't do a thing! We actually don't have a clue as ta why she got mad."

"Even while I slept, I could hear you two arguing." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, walking forward, seeing both zanpakuto back into the walls. "And you two _know_ how I hate it when you are too loud."

"Calm down, Einjero Kyuuseishu." Tora no Yuki ordered, his eyes narrowed. "You cannot force Kaen Hebi and I to get along. I will never get along with an imbecile, especially as one as stupid as he."

Kaen Hebi flinched and glared at the other zanpakuto.

"WHA-"

A hand wrapped around his neck, making him freeze and widen his eyes, suddenly pale. He looked up, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu giving him a glare, as if daring him to speak. Kaen Hebi grinned nervously, furrowing his eyebrows. Tora no Yuki stared blankly, not caring in the least.

"Be quiet." Einjero Kyuuseishu ordered, giving the zanpakuto a scary look. "I must ask... why are _you_ two protecting my master? When together, you are not exactly a team."

"'Cause Princess said-"

He started choking when Einjero Kyuuseishu started squeezing, flailing his arms wildly.

Oh, god!

He was gonna die!

Yuri's eyes were wide, never seeing this part of her zanpakuto before, not knowing whether to intervene or just watch.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu, though our masters are not as strong as Captains, and seeing as we still have much to teach them, we are stronger than them. Shun and Rio-sama had ordered us to stay behind to protect Yuri-sama in case that arrancar came back to take her." Tora no Yuki explained, his eyes hard. "And you know that we would never let that happen to one as innocent as her. What our masters have already been through would surely traumatize her."

"...I'm in the room."

"I see that, Yuri-sama."

Yuri frowned, glaring at the ice type zanpakuto. Didn't he _know_ when he was being rude towards others? Kaen Hebi was now out of Einjero Kyuuseishu's grip, gasping for breaths, his eyes wide as he laid on the floor. He sighed dramatically.

"I'm alive!"

Yuri gave him a blank look, glancing outside, seeing that it was close to evening. She had to get something to eat. She stood up from her bed, making her way to the door, only to pause and stop. And why did she stop?

All three zanpakuto were blocking her way.

"Where are you going, Yuri-sama?" Tora no Yuki asked, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the woman.

"Were ya expectin' ta leave us behind?" Kaen Hebi asked, a similar look on his face as well.

"Are you hungry, Yuri-sama?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, seeing the woman nod.

Both the other zanpakuto glanced at him. Hungry? Yuri grinned widely, silently saying yes, making Einjero Kyuuseishu nod and look at the other two zanpakuto. They sighed and stepped out of the way.

Yuri was once again embarrassed.

People stayed out of her way. Probably due to the three large zanpakuto behind her. She glanced behind herself, pouting her lips, her eyebrows drawn together. Though Kaen Hebi may have been shorter than the other two, he still towered over her. She looked ahead, blushing, her head lowered.

So embarrassing.

Especially the way the fire type zanpakuto spoke.

"Look at all these cuties! I've never seen many before! "Kaen Hebi yelled, hearts appearing in his eyes at every female they past. "Hey, Kyuu, which one of these girls are yer type?"

"I don't _have_ a type, Kaen Hebi." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, looking forward with a slight frown. "I am a zanpakuto. I do not have feelings for any shinigami other than my master."

"Yer so borin'." Kaen Hebi said, pouting as he stared blankly at the taller of the three of them. "C'mon! 'M not sayin' if ya actually do have a type, but if ya did, what kinda girl would she look like?" He asked, grinning widely.

Einjero Kyuuseishu sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyance etched onto his face. So, he humored the snake.

"Someone of your tastes perhaps."

"Really?" Kaen Hebi asked, grinning brightly. "So you like big breasted women?"

The zanpakuto gave the other one a blank look, who only grinned.

"I find it best to simply ignore him." Tora no Yuki said, walking after the woman.

Kaen Hebi scowled.

"At least I know how ta have fun-"

"Kaen Hebi." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, turning his head and glaring at the smaller zanpakuto.

"Fine. Ya don't want me ta fight, then I won't fight." Kaen Hebi said, shrugging lightly with a smirk.

Yuri stared ahead with a blank look. After only one day she was starting to get irritated. How were Shun and Rio able to stand them so much? She turned her head slightly, seeing all three look at each other, two insulting each other and the last telling them to be quiet.

Despite their annoyance of each other, they almost reminded her of... Shun, Rio, and her.

Well, they should.

They _are_ their zanpakuto.

She walked into the mess hall, everyone looking towards the three zanpakuto and quickly moving away. Her face burned red. How embarrassing. After getting a plate of food, she sat down, eating quietly when she noticed that all three zanpakuto stood around the table she sat at, glaring at anyone that passed by.

How humiliating.

Tora no Yuki looked up at the ceiling and sighed, hearing that fool try flirting with someone, only to hear a loud _SMACK_ a second later. He smirked at the same time Einjero Kyuuseishu did.

Kaen Hebi rubbed his red cheek, scowling deeply as he glared after the woman that smacked him.

"Dumb shinigami." Kaen Hebi muttered.

"It is your fault." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, closing his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

"SHUT UP!"

Yuri slumped in her seat, a look of dread on her face. Anyone. She would have accepted anyone's help besides these zanpakuto. Tears ran down her face comically.

-:-

The next morning when Hitsugaya went to the mess hall for breakfast, the first thing he wasn't expecting to see was that zanpakuto, Tora no Yuki, strangling the smaller annoying one, Kaen Hebi. They both glared at each other, everyone in the mess hall against the wall, Yuri staring at the two blankly while her zanpakuto sat beside her.

"What is going on?" Hitsugaya asked, walking up next to the woman.

"Kaen Hebi and Tora no Yuki were arguing like usual, but Kaen Hebi took it too far by saying that Shun was probably dead, in which Tora no Yuki started strangling him." Einjero Kyuuseishu explained, a blank look on his face. "I am glad he finally shut him up."

Hitsugaya glanced at Yuri, seeing a blank look on her face, staring at the scene. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi now exchanging fists, both their eyes wide with rage.

"SHUT UP AND STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Both zanpakuto froze and stopped, Tora no Yuki starting to haul the other up, while Kaen Hebi had one of his arms pulled back, his hand made into a fist, both glancing at the woman. Hitsugaya and everyone else in the mess hall jumped, all staring at the woman. Yuri narrowed her eyes and glared at both zanpakuto.

"I suggest you two go rest." Einjero Kyuuseishu spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "Or... do that _thing_ you two wanted."

Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi released each other, taking a step away from the other and stared at their fellow zanpakuto in confusion. The thing they wanted? They stared at him before widening their eyes with realization. At the same time, they both turned in opposite directions from each other, walking to the two exits on each side of the room.

Yuri blinked and watched as they walked out of the room, confusion evident on her face.

"Wha... Where did they go?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

One second they were fighting each other, the next she yelled at them to stop, Einjero Kyuuseishu said something about them wanting something, and they left.

"They went to go do the one thing they have wanted since they were ordered to stay here." Einjero Kyuuseishu answered, staring straight ahead blankly, his arms by his sides once more.

"What's that?" Hitsugaya asked, shocking _himself_ when _he_ asked the question.

A slight smile came to Einjero Kyuuseishu's mouth, narrowing his eyes.

"Confronting their masters' Captains."

-:-

Kaen Hebi walked down the street, a smirk on his face as he walked with his arms folded behind his head. Unlike Rio, and he was sure everyone else knew, he was more laid back than she was. When he taught her how to fight, she would launch herself at him and try to attack, but he would quickly move to the side and kick her bottom, which would send her yelling.

Ah, the good times.

Though Shun may have trained Rio before his master finally knew how to talk to him he trained her after she learned his name. Fun times. Yep, fun times. He walked passed another street, only to pause and raise his eyebrows, looking down the street he passed.

Two girls walked together.

A sly smile started spreading across his face, snickering.

Byakuya sat in his office, reading the form he held in his hand, a blank look on his face. Starrk had been released by the second division, but he was currently sleeping on the couch, which greatly irritated the Captain.

He was _supposed_ to be doing the paperwork.

His expression went dark, going back to the paperwork, taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly. Just as his brush was about to make contact with the paper, he looked up when he heard two screams, looking towards his window.

What was going on now?

Before he could stand up and investigate, one of his windows opened, turning his head. Irritation quickly shown in his eyes, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the grinning zanpakuto at the window.

Kaen Hebi crouched over, standing on the ledge of the window, and jumped off, landing silently on the ground and walking around the room, his eyebrows raised.

Byakuya stared at him coldly.

He wasn't sure, but when he saw the zanpakuto, he could have sworn both his cheeks had hand prints on them. Confirming his suspicions when the zanpakuto turned, he stared at Kaen Hebi's cheeks, seeing that they were red. He narrowed his eyes, silently asking what he had done.

"I didn't do a thing!" Kaen Hebi exclaimed, holding his hands. "Jus'... ya know... girls." He said, chuckling nervously.

He faced another direction, trying discreetly to rub his cheeks. Those women may have not looked like it, but they hit _hard_. Not as hard as Rio, but shit. His cheeks were burning with pain. He scowled.

"Okay, Bya Bya-"

"Do not call me such a thing." Byakuya ordered, his eyes cold.

"Ya may be pissed that arrancar son of a bitch took Princess," Kaen Hebi continued on, as if not even hearing the Captain. He seemed to ignore people. "But ya hafta admit that what that arrancar did was messed up, eh? I mean, he actually got ya ta tell Princess stuff that she hates hearing from people. Usually she would cry an' Shunny would be there ta kick whoever made her cry, but she felt torn as ta what ta do."

Byakuya's eyes were hard.

"But Bya Bya..." Kaen Hebi sat on the desk, giving the Captain a cold smirk, his eyes narrowed. "Actually tellin' _my_ master... you _hated_ her _appearance_... greatly pissed me off." He said, leaning forward as his smile grew.

Byakuya felt a shiver go up his spine, but remained impassive.

"Ya _should_ know she absolutely hates bein' told her appearance is strange. Right, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kaen Hebi asked, his orbs turning into slits, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth. "Though you may be a noble, Byakuya Kuchiki, do not forget... that if you ever tell my master you hate her appearance again... consider yourself... ah, shall we say, out of her life?" He asked, grinning savagely.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing the zanpakuto stand and stretch before making his way to the door, giving him a small wave with a smirk on his face. He seemed so confident that Rio was going back there.

Would she?

He stared at the door, his eyes cold, going back to his paperwork before pausing, deep in thought.

-:-

Kenpachi frowned, seeing the zanpakuto standing across from him, noticing it was Shun's zanpakuto. He was quite surprised to see that he was taller than most men, but not as tall as him. Tora no Yuki gazed at the Captain, his eyes cold and his arms by his sides. He started smirking, making the Captain's frown deepen.

"Captain Zaraki, pleasure to see you once more." Tora no Yuki said, giving a deep bow. He looked up, his eyes still cold. "Though I must say, getting a bit rusty, hm?"

Kenpachi frowned in confusion.

"Couldn't even protect the one woman who stood up to you?" Tora no Yuki asked, walking forward, the smile on his face growing, circling the Captain. "My master was fully devoted to you and respected you. You could say she actually enjoyed being here. But you pushed her away when you fell for a simple trick. By an _arrancar_ no less."

Kenpachi's anger started rising, narrowing his eyes and staring at the zanpakuto, seeing him look at him. The ice type zanpakuto narrowed his eyes as his gray orbs glowed light blue, chuckling.

"You told my master something she absolutely hated. She even _killed_ people who said she had anger problems. Though you are stronger than her, while I was in her inner world, she actually wanted to attack you." Tora no Yuki said, gazing at the Captain. "But you see, that is _not_ what shocked me. What shocked me, was after you told her such a thing... she actually went into her room and shed a few tears."

Kenpachi widened his eyes with shock. Was he lying? Did Shun actually go and cry after he told her he hated how she acted? From the look in the zanpakuto's eyes, he was probably telling the truth. His eyes hardened once more, seeing the zanpakuto smirk.

"If you _must_ know, Captain Zaraki, she even considered transferring to another division." Tora no Yuki said, giving a smile. "But since she is so stubborn and doesn't like being seen as weak, she decided to stay. But since you said such awful things to her, she didn't want to see you. And since you are mostly in your office, she couldn't satisfy her boredom by doing paperwork."

The Captain was getting furious, he could tell. Despite that, he did not stop insulting the Captain, chuckling darkly. What he had done to his master, when he punched her, and greatly angered him.

_No one_ hurt his master.

"Telling her such things made her angry. But from your experience with her anger, I am guessing you already knew she would react like that, hm?" Tora no Yuki asked, raising his eyebrows as he smiled. "But coming from you, and falling for such a poor act, you couldn't control _your_ anger, right? And you always commented Shun on her ange-"

Tora no Yuki stood still, his face void of any emotion, seeing the Captain unsheathe his sword and raised it above his head. Kenpachi was getting pissed from hearing this damn zanpakuto's insults! Just when it was about to make contact with him, the zanpakuto smiled and spun around. The Captain was expecting an attack, but when the zanpakuto fully turned around, he widened his eyes.

This zanpakuto... just took the from of Shun!

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the disguised zanpakuto, all their eyes wide with shock. What the hell? Tora no Yuki smirked, narrowing his eyes, seeing the Captain slowly lower his sword.

"What the hell did you do?" Kenpachi asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, absolutely nothing." Tora no Yuki said in his master's body, and instead of his master's voice it was his own, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I have always been able to take the form of that infuriating woman I call a master. I just haven't done so in a while."

Tora no Yuki spun around once more, returning to his original form, a smirk on his face. Oh, it was so fun to play with people. He could see why Kaen Hebi loved it so. He smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"Please, Captain Zaraki... if Shun _does_ come back I hope that you will talk to her." Tora no Yuki said, a soft look in his eyes. He turned. "If you do not, that only confirms that you are not a man."

He walked out of the courtyard, a smile on his face, walking down the street. A stunned silence was in the courtyard, everyone glancing at their Captain, seeing that his eyes were cold. He curled his upper lip, turning around and yelling for Ikkaku.

Somewhere in the building the bald third seat shivered.

Tora no Yuki walked down the street, a smile gracing his lips, seeing several women give him strange looks as he walked by, and some men stay against the wall. He didn't even frown when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"From the look on yer face, 'm guessin' yer a bit happy." Kaen Hebi said, grinning widely.

"I suppose you are correct." Tora no Yuki replied, giving a small smile.

"Seein' the pissed off look on Bya Bya's face was worth it." Kaen Hebi said, snickering to himself. "But every word I said was true. If he ever, an' I mean ever, tells Princess he hates the way she looks, 'm gonna cut him outta her life."

"Good. Now release me."

"Ah, ya spoiled sport."

They both walked down the street, both not friends, both irritated with the other, both having complete opposite personalities, but walking together. After realizing that, they glanced at each other and moved away, both now frowning.

Then came the insults.

"So what if I like my master? Doesn't mean shit!"

"Oh, you are most likely too stupid to understand what I have just said."

"WHAT? Well, ya know what, fuck that! _You_ care more about your master than I do of mine!"

"Was _that_ supposed to be an insult?"

"I _will_ kick yer ass someday, ya know that?"

-:-

Yuri sat in the Captain's office, sitting quietly and looking to the side, sitting in front of his desk. She had no idea what to do. Hitsugaya had summoned her into his office and he was still quiet. How long had it been now? Ten minutes?

Hitsugaya honestly had no idea what to say.

He sat in his chair, looking at anything besides the woman in front of him. He took several deep breaths, trying to form a sentence. He glanced at the woman momentarily before looking to the side. What to say? Damn. Nothing was coming to mind.

Sorry?

I want to comfort you?

He scoffed. Too cliché.

He shrugged to himself and decided to just... talk. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he had to snap it shut. And why?

Kaen Hebi went flying through the window.

Yuri and Hitsugaya widened their eyes, turning their heads, seeing the zanpakuto stand up and shake his head. He turned around, his eyes wide with rage and his upper lip curled.

"THAT'S THE BEST YA CAN DO?"

Kaen Hebi jumped back out the window, several explosions heard from outside. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, turning his head and looking out the window, a similar look on Yuri's face. They stood up and ran down the hallway, the Captain's eyebrows pulled together. He was _not_ happy.

When they got outside, Yuri widened her eyes when she saw ice and fire covering the courtyard, all the subordinates standing on the porch.

Kaen Hebi ran on the wall, grinning widely, Tora no Yuki staring at him calmly from the middle of the courtyard. He jumped off the wall and flipped in the air, holding his arm out as a sword appeared in his hand. Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes, a sword also appearing in his hand, holding it up and blocking the attack.

The ice zanpakuto held up his hand, light glowing in his palm, making the red hair zanpakuto widen his eyes and curse, jumping out of the way. The light blasted from Tora no Yuki's hand, going on for several miles. After the light died down, ice was shown in the shape of the attack, the zanpakuto turning his head and giving a small smirk.

"Arrogant bastard." Kaen Hebi muttered, narrowing his eyes as he grinned.

Yuri's eyes were wide. They were fighting all out! What can she do? Before doing anything else, Einjero Kyuuseishu appeared beside her, his eyes dark as he walked forward in long strides, making everyone snap their attention to him.

Tora no Yuki was smiling, holding his hand out as light appeared in his hand once more, about to attack when a large hand grabbed his wrist, making him widen his eyes and turn his head, staring at his fellow zanpakuto.

Kaen Hebi was jumping in the air at the time, blinking when the saw the large zanpakuto. Einjero Kyuuseishu snapped his gaze over to him, holding up his hand, making the red haired zanpakuto pause and widen his eyes comically.

"Shi-"

The tall zanpakuto pulled his arm back, Kaen Hebi flying through the air and crashing into the ground just a meter in front of the other two. He stood up, staggering to the sides.

"Oh, honey! I'm home!" Kaen Hebi yelled, grinning stupidly.

He fell and hit the ground, swirls in his eyes. Einjero Kyuuseishu hauled him up, still holding onto Tora no Yuki, making them stand together and narrowing his eyes. Both of the others snapped their eyes wide open, seeing the dark look on the zanpakuto's face.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Einjero Kyuuseishu said, his mouth in a tight line. "I have told you before and I've told you countless times I do not like it when you two argue and _upset_ my _master_! You two fight multiple times over petty things and to be quite truthful... they are angering me. So either you two _stop_ _it_ and try to act like mature zanpakuto, or I will be following you twenty-four seven." He said, his voice eerily quiet.

Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi paled, their eyes wide.

"Am I clear?"

They nodded.

Einjero Kyuuseishu released them and turned around, walking away with his eyes narrowed, a dark cloud covering over him. Kaen Hebi gulped loudly, sweating profusely. Tora no Yuki tried to calm his racing heart. The red haired zanpakuto held up his hand.

"Truce?"

Tora no Yuki shook it.

"For now."

They nodded and walked after their fellow zanpakuto, still looking pale. Yuri's eyes were wide, confused. What did her zanpakuto say to get them to stop? Einjero Kyuuseishu's expression was still dark as he walked up the steps. Not only have they completely covered the courtyard in ice and flame scorches, they disrupted his master's and Captain's conversation. He turned his gaze and glared at the two zanpakuto, seeing them avoid his gaze.

Wait.

He glanced at both zanpakuto, seeing them look at anything besides him. He walked close to them, seeing them look up and stare at him.

"I have a proposition for you two." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, his eyes still hard.

Tora no Yuki delicately raised a brow questioningly while Kaen Hebi frowned.

"What is it?"

"How would you two like... to help me get Yuri-sama and her Captain to start talking to each other again?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, a small smile growing on his face.

Both the zanpakuto blinked before Kaen Hebi grinned widely and Tora no Yuki smirked.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head, unaware of what the three zanpakuto just planned.

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D:**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** I thank the people below who reviewed! :D Thanks a bunch!

**Black Cat Angel** – Don't worry, Einjero Kyuuseishu's plan will work... but he has quite a lot of plans.

**music fans** – Yup. A pissed zanpakuto is never a good thing. D: Kaen Hebi may act tough but he actually cares a lot for Rio. :D

**purplepup17** – In love with Kaen Hebi? :o Wow. And yes! Einjero Kyuuseishu has a lot of plans to get the two talking! :D And I don't think I want to see Salad Fingers if it's creepy. D:

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Everyone loves meddling zanpakuto. =D

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – Yeah, he really hates the Captain, but he will so anything to keep his master happy. :] And yeah, Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi will say anything to make the other mad. D: I'm an amazing writer...? -eyes shines- Thank you. THANK YOU! :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Kaen Hebi is funny, Einjero Kyuuseishu is serious. And they're friends. :o Amazing. Yep, I feel so bad for interrupting their conversation, but it _had_ to be done. :]

**Shiro-Pon** – I write everyday when I have nothing to do! :D Which... is most of the day, actually. I have school, too, but when I go home for the day there is nothing to do except watch TV or go on the computer. :]

**The Happy Emo** – ESP? D: Coolie! :D It's amazing you seemed to know I update. And you wrote another funny chapter! XD You are the greatest! And thank you for the cookies! :D

**High Prince Gasket** – Ah, nah, that's okay. And you're right. It _is_ time for them to talk. -nods- Power Ranger? Wow. I haven't heard that in a _long_ time. :] And yes. They are just too mad with the arrancar to show it. :D

**Lunar Iris** – You read my chapter before going to bed? You sneaked? GASP! D: But thank you for reading and reviewing. :D And you forgot what Einjero Kyuuseishu's powers are? D: That's okey. :D

**SwirlzSmile – **Yep, all three of 'em are getting tired of the two not talking. And yup. Because she's _always_ on his shoulder. :o And you haven't read the Sexy Captain's Curse? D: Don't worry. I'm sure you'll read it eventually. :]

**Yanza – **Yeah, their zanpakuto are the best! :D More funny. Ah, that's okay. Their names are too long for most of my reviewers to spell right. Especially Yuri's zanpakuto. Whoo! His name is hard to write.

Hello! :D Kira michi here! It has come to my attention... that the girls' zanpakuto's names are hard ta spell, eh? :] Well, after a week, I was finally able to spell their names without making a mistake. Especially Einjero Kyuuseishu. Hard name, eh? Oh, yes! If you happen to see a mistake, please point it out so that I can fix it. Thank you! :D

And I managed to draw a couple pictures! :D I'm soo happy. :3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you do not recognize.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Hitsugaya and Yuri had been walking together, both still not saying a thing, avoiding each others gazes. At the street they past, a head popped out. Kaen Hebi grinned at the sight of the two, noticing they still weren't talking.

He stood straight and cleared his throat.

He started cawing.

"What are you doing?" Tora no Yuki asked, glaring at the red haired zanpakuto. "We're right behind you."

"...I thought ya were over there." Kaen Hebi said, pointing in another direction with a frown of confusion. "Ah, well. They're over there." He said, pointing down the street with a grin.

"Shall we commence operation, Get Yuri-sama and Hitsugaya to start talking?" Tora no Yuki asked, a blank look on his face all the while.

"Yes." Kaen Hebi said, rubbing his hands together as he snickered. "...The name sounds dumb though, ain't it?"

"I agree."

"Yes."

"Whose idea was the name anyway?"

"Yours."

"WHAT?"

"Be quiet!" Einjero Kyuuseishu snapped, glaring at the smaller zanpakuto, his eyes hard.

Yuri lowered her head and stared at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know what to say or do. All her Captain had said was join him for a walk then he became quiet. She cried comically, her lips trembling.

They kept walking forward silently, both looking to the sides, avoiding the others gaze. When Yuri looked forward, she was pushed to the side, widening her eyes and crashing into the Captain. Hitsugaya grabbed her shoulders, widening his eyes and blushing, looking up to see who pushed her.

No one was around.

Yuri widened her eyes, blushing heavily, swallowing the saliva that filled her mouth.

He was so close.

They both jumped back and looked to the sides, their eyes still wide as they blushed.

Kaen Hebi scoffed, watching from a distance with a scowl. Damn. He thought _that_ would get them talking. Usually when he did that to Princess and Bya Bya she would start blushing and sputtering away. He shrugged and stood up from his crouch with a grin.

Another tactic.

Einjero Kyuuseishu and Tora no Yuki frowned. _That_ was his plan?

-:-

Both Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu raised an eyebrow when they saw the item Tora no Yuki was holding out. They glanced at him before looking back at the small stuffed animal. Not any ordinary stuffed animal.

It was Kon.

Kaen Hebi roughly grabbed the stuffed tiger, Kon struggling all the while, staring at it strangely. Kon had no idea who these guys were, but once he got out of their grip they were going to pay! He stared at the one that held him, noticing that he tilted his head.

"What's this thing?" Kaen Hebi asked, staring at the ice zanpakuto. "What the hell is a stuffed animal gonna do us any good?"

"Hey!" Kon yelled, seeing the zanpakuto jump when he yelled. "Don't talk as if I'm not here!"

"The hell?" Kaen Hebi muttered, holding up the stuffed animal by his paw, his eyes wide. "It can talk?"

"It _is_ a mod soul." Tora no Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"An' ya have him 'cause...?"

"I thought he would do well trying to get Captain Hitsugaya and Yuri-sama talking again." Tora no Yuki replied, his tone monotonous with a blank look on his face all the while.

"NO! I won't do it! Let me go, you-"

"How would you like to be embraced by a woman?" Tora no Yuki asked, holding the small stuffed animal in front of his face, giving a small smile as he narrowed his eyes.

Kon stopped struggling while a dark look crossed over Einjero Kyuuseishu's face, giving his fellow zanpakuto a glare. Kaen Hebi slapped both his hands over his mouth, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he laughed. Oh, this was priceless!

"...Is she cute?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Tora no Yuki said, leaning close to the toy and giving a smile.

"Watch what you say, Tora no Yuki." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, his eyes cold. "That is my _master_ you are talking about."

"Though you may dislike Captain Hitsugaya, Einjero Kyuuseishu, for what he did, you want Yuri-sama to be happy no matter what." Tora no Yuki said, standing straight while holding the stuffed tiger. "I have an idea to get them talking."

"Stop the presses! Kitty cat has an idea!" Kaen Hebi yelled, grinning widely.

Tora no Yuki frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Watch what you say, snake."

"Whatever, asshole."

"Troglodyte."

"Fucker."

"Imbecile."

"Son of a-"

"Be quiet, both of you!"

-:-

Yuri walked through the courtyard, her head lowering and frowning slightly, Hitsugaya watching from the porch. He took it upon himself to watch her, unless that arrancar decided to attack again. When she looked up, she paused and blinked when she saw the stuffed animal on the ground.

All three zanpakuto looked around the corner from the side of the building.

Yuri's eyes started shining brightly, walking up to the stuffed tiger. Hitsugaya raised a brow, glancing at what she was walking towards and flinched. Wait a second. Wasn't that the perverted toy that Ichigo had...

He widened his eyes.

Yuri skipped over to the stuffed animal, picking it up and smiling brightly. Just when she was about to hug it, Hitsugaya suddenly grabbed it and hurled it into the air, everyone hearing a scream.

Tora no Yuki, Kaen Hebi, and Einjero Kyuuseishu widened their eyes.

"Holy-"

"Captain Hitsugaya...?" Yuri muttered, her eyes wide.

Einjero Kyuuseishu slapped a hand over Kaen Hebi's mouth, making the fire type zanpakuto jump.

"Sorry, Yuri, but that toy was that perverted little mod soul belonged to Ichigo." Hitsugaya said, glaring in the direction he threw the toy. "He would have had a blast if you hugged him." He said, turning around.

He stiffened when he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Uh... I can get you a stuffed toy from the Rukongai?" Hitsugaya asked, not really sure if that would do any good.

Yuri instantly started smiling brightly, which sent Hitsugaya blushing and looking away. Tora no Yuki's grip on the wall tightened until it cracked under the pressure, his eyes wide with rage when he saw them go quiet once more, walking out of the courtyard. Kaen Hebi started snickering.

"Looks like yer plan backfired, Kitty cat." Kaen Hebi said, giving a smirk.

"Be quiet!" Tora no Yuki snapped, glaring at the red haired zanpakuto. "At least they are walking together."

"Yeah. Walkin'. Not _talkin_'." Kaen Hebi replied, grinning widely. "So... what's the plan now?"

"I have one." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, gazing ahead with a cold stare.

Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi shivered, taking a step away from the other zanpakuto. They didn't like the way he looked. Einjero Kyuuseishu gritted his teeth and glared straight ahead, a dark aura hovering over him.

He swore, if that Captain didn't start talking to his master... he was going to pay.

He turned around, both of the other zanpakuto following him, frowns of confusion on their faces. The big guy was getting irritated. They could just feel it.

-:-

Hitsugaya walked down the street, a slight frown on his face. Einjero Kyuuseishu looked down the street, Kaen Hebi right behind him while Tora no Yuki leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

The tall zanpakuto narrowed his eyes and spun around, taking the form of Yuri. Kaen Hebi blinked and raised his eyebrows while Tora no Yuki stared blankly, both watching as their fellow zanpakuto stared back at them with a blank look.

Einjero Kyuuseishu walked around the corner with a bright smile, nobody able to tell the difference.

"...Well, shit. He looked exactly like Yuri-sama." Kaen Hebi said, looking around the corner. "Even got her happy face."

"Well, he _is_ Yuri-sama's zanpakuto." Tora no Yuki said, closing his eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

The white haired Captain blinked and stopped, frowning in confusion when he saw _Yuri_ walking towards him with a bright smile. He always felt his heart beat when he would see her coming, but at the moment... nothing.

Was this really Yuri?

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, apprehension showing in his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to join me for lunch!" Einjero Kyuuseishu yelled, leaning forward with a wide grin. "We could have some watermelon together." He said, tilting his head.

Ugh.

It's been a while since he acted like this.

Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi looked down the street, when the latter jumped and cursed. He turned his head, staring at the cold zanpakuto and pointed in one direction. Tora no Yuki looked up and widened his eyes.

Yuri just walked around the corner.

The _real_ Yuri!

Kaen Hebi disappeared, grabbing the woman, making Yuri blink and widen her eyes when the zanpakuto pulled her around the corner, holding onto her tightly. Tora no Yuki quickly appeared beside them, a look of dread on his face.

"Kaen Hebi... what are you doing?" Yuri asked, looking up to meeting the zanpakuto's gaze.

"Uh... I jus' wanted... ta... ta tell ya... I..." Kaen Hebi frowned, trying to think of what to say. "I LOVE YA!" He yelled, grinning widely.

Tora no Yuki stared blankly at the fire type zanpakuto, a sigh leaving his mouth while Yuri tilted her head, a look of confusion on her face. Realizing what he said Kaen Hebi frowned and inwardly cursed.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked, blinking several times.

"What he _means_ to say, Yuri-sama, is would you like to accompany us for some watermelon?" Tora no Yuki asked, walking forward with a blank look on his face all the while.

"Okay." Yuri said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Kaen Hebi frowned and looked to the side. Dammit.

Einjero Kyuuseishu wasn't fairing all the well. After he asked the Captain if he wanted to go to lunch with him, while still in his master's body, the Captain started questioning. He looked to the side. So much for his plan.

"When did we first meet?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"At the tenth division." Einjero Kyuuseishu replied, smiling brightly and tilting his head.

He already _knew_ that. Every new recruit went to the division they were assigned or signed up for and would meet their Captain. Not directly but they would see him.

He kept asking question, one after the other, the zanpakuto answering them.

He knew everything that happened between the two, since he _is_ his master's sword. He was there for most of the events they did anyway. After he finished answering... he left.

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning in confusion.

"To make another plan." Einjero Kyuuseishu muttered, his eyes narrowed as he glared straight ahead.

Hitsugaya frowned, not knowing what happened.

-:-

_In Yuri's room, at night after many attempts to get the two talking_

"Okay. Nothin' we did is workin'." Kaen Hebi said, all three sitting in the woman's bedroom, now night. "The fuck are we gonna do now?"

"We could just stick the two of them in a room and lock the door from the outside." Tora no Yuki said, his arms folded over his chest, a blank look _still_ on his face.

"Or jus' tell 'em straight up that we're gettin' tired of 'em not sayin' shit ta each other." Kaen Hebi said, scowling. "An' I mean it. Unless they don't say anythin' ta each other, 'm gonna go crazy."

"If we wait for them to talk themselves, it might be too late." Einjero Kyuuseishu, closing his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. "By the time they even _do_ talk that arrancar might be here."

"We could contact the guy's zanpakuto." Kaen Hebi suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he would have to manifest himself. And I believe Captain Hitsugaya would notice if his zanpakuto was not with him." Einjero Kyuuseishu, his eyes narrowed as he gave a slight frown.

All three zanpakuto sighed.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over Kaen Hebi's head, a large smirk spreading across his face.

"I think I'll use yer idea, Kitty cat."

Tora no Yuki blinked and turned his head, staring blankly at the red haired zanpakuto, slowly tilting his head. His idea? What on earth was the fool talking about now?

The next day Hitsugaya walked through the halls, heading for his office with a deep sigh leaving his mouth. There was so much paperwork to do. He wished that for just _one_ day Matsumoto would at least help him! He scowled.

Just when he was passing a hall closet, he was pushed in, widening his eyes when he hit the wall and everything went dark. What the...? He touched the walls, feeling for the door. Once he found the handle he turned it and pushed, only it didn't open. He frowned.

"Hey! Open this door!" Hitsugaya yelled, hitting the door with a dark look in his eyes.

Outside, Kaen Hebi snickered and narrowed his eyes until they were almost slitted, a bunch of furniture against the door and locking the Captain in. He turned, seeing both Tora no Yuki and Einjero Kyuuseishu staring at him blankly.

"Yuri-sama's already in there." Kaen Hebi said, pointing to the closet with a smirk.

"Now what?" Tora no Yuki asked, staring at the fire type zanpakuto with a glare.

"Now... we play the waitin' game." Kaen Hebi said, rubbing his hands together as he snickered darkly. "...They better talk after this, 'cause if they don't 'm gonna smack 'em."

Tora no Yuki rolled his eyes while Einjero Kyuuseishu stared at the closet, his eyes narrowed as a dark look crossed his face. Kaen Hebi grinned widely, staring at the closet as well, tilting his head. They _better_ talk.

Hitsugaya frowned and hit the door, jumping when he felt a hand on his leg.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yuri? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes."

"When were you pushed in here?"

"About half an hour ago."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes. She was put in there for half an hour? Has she tried getting out? Foolish question. Of course she would. He put both his hands on the door and tried sliding it open, using all his strength.

Outside, all three zanpakuto held the handle, preventing the Captain from getting out.

The Captain sighed and frowned. They weren't getting out anytime soon. He sat down, accidentally brushing his hand against Yuri's. They widened their eyes and jumped, trying to move as far away as possible, both their faces burning bright red.

They stayed quiet after that, both looking to the sides, both of their hearts pounding.

Hitsugaya frowned and looked at the ceiling. He wanted to talk to Yuri, but what could he say? He could apologize for what he said to her back then and then talk about comforting her? Ah, he didn't know.

Yuri looked at the floor, crying comically. What should she say? She could say anything, but nothing was coming to mind. She sighed and lowered her head, looking up and blinking a second later. Why didn't she notice that earlier.

Hitsugaya was contemplating what to say when light hit his eyes, shaking his head and looking up, seeing that Yuri found the light switch. He sighed and looked forward, staring at the door.

Several hours went by.

Neither of them not saying a word.

Outside, Kaen Hebi's eye started to twitch, both Einjero Kyuuseishu and Tora no Yuki staring out the window. The fire type zanpakuto curled his upper lip, his eyes wide with rage.

"Dammit! How long are they gonna take!" Kaen Hebi snapped, glaring at the closet. "It doesn't take much ta say, 'Oh, I'm sorry.', 'Oh, that's okay, I love you!' Dammit. If they don't say shit 'm gonna-"

"You are going to what?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, glaring at the smaller zanpakuto.

"Jus' gonna pat their heads an' tell 'em they're cute." Kaen Hebi said, grinning nervously as he furrowed his eyes. "That's all I was gonna say ta 'em. Nothin' ta worry 'bout."

Seeming satisfied with the answer the tall zanpakuto turned away. Once he did Kaen Hebi widened his eyes and looked away, taking a deep breath. Even though they were friends, you never wanted to piss off the big guy. Especially when it involved his master.

Hitsugaya and Yuri sat quietly, sitting on the sides of the closet so they didn't have to sit so close to each other. Didn't anyone notice they were gone? Hitsugaya frowned. Ignorant people.

"Captain Hitsugaya..."

The Captain snapped his head up, his eyes wide. Was Yuri going to talk to him? He stared at her, seeing her look to the side when their eyes met, hugging her legs to her chest. A small blush stained her face, looking at the floor.

"Um... I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya blinked and widened his eyes slightly. Sorry? What was she sorry for? Yuri furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the floor, pulling her legs tighter against her chest.

"I'm sorry for being such a pest." Yuri said, her eyes filling up with tears until she wiped them away. "I didn't know you were annoyed of me. I just thought that by being happy... everyone would be happy, too."

Tora no Yuki's ear twitched, looking up.

"Did you hear that?" Tora no Yuki asked, staring at the closet.

"Hear what?" Kaen Hebi asked, laying on his side with his elbow on the floor, his cheek propped onto his palm, and his other hand scratching his stomach, a bored look on his face. "I didn't hear anythin'."

"I believe Yuri-sama has begun to speak." Tora no Yuki said, pushing himself up.

"She has?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Instantly they all put their ears against the door, all listening.

"I didn't want to be a pest to anyone... especially to you." Yuri said, tears welling up in her eyes as her voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya. If you want... you can just transfer me to another divisi-"

Yuri widened her eyes when she was suddenly embraced by Hitsugaya, a dark blush appearing on her face.

"Yuri... you fool." Hitsugaya muttered, looking to the side with a frown, a blush on his face. "I don't want you to change. I only said that because I was angry and thought you actually... hated me."

"But I don't!" Yuri exclaimed, shaking her head with her eyes closed tightly.

"I know!" Hitsugaya yelled, holding the woman by her arms, looking at her face. "And I'm sorry! Yuri, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean any harm to you! I just... want you to be happy with me again." He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kaen Hebi grinned widely from outside. Huh. Who knew all they had to do was lock them in a room together.

"...Shiro-chan." Yuri whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her shoulders shook as the Captain held her, his eyebrows furrowed. All three zanpakuto quietly, and discreetly, removed the furniture outside. Once they were done... they took off down the hall so the Captain couldn't find them.

-:-

"Has he?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, raising his eyebrows slightly as he stood in his master's room, near the window.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah! He said he was sorry for what he said. He said he wanted me to be with him all the time. Einjero Kyuuseishu, I'm so happy!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her zanpakuto's neck, smiling brightly.

Einjero Kyuuseishu gave a small smile, giving his master a soft look.

"If you are happy, Yuri-sama, so am I." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, seeing the woman grin widely.

Kaen Hebi frowned, both he and Tora no Yuki standing off to the side, watching at the two hugged each other.

"The fuck're we? Chopped liver?" Kaen Hebi asked, giving a deep frown. "I mean... ya came up with the idea ta put 'em in a room together, but I initiated it. Don't we at least get somethin'?"

"...I am ignoring you." Tora no Yuki said, staring at the two blankly.

Kaen Hebi frowned and looked to the side.

"Kaen Hebi, Tora no Yuki."

Both zanpakuto blinked and looked forward, only to widen their eyes when Yuri jumped and hugged them, sending them all to the floor. Yuri grinned widely, both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi realizing how close they were and quickly stood up and ran to the sides of the room, giving each other glares.

Einjero Kyuuseishu rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

When together they were so immature.

Yuri continued to smile brightly, closing her eyes and giggling. The tall zanpakuto glanced at her and gave a small smile, both the other zanpakuto sighing and giving small smiles as well.

Yuri blinked and second later and looked up in thought.

"Oh, yeah. Tora no Yuki, Kaen Hebi... did you say anything to Shun and Rio's Captains that would make them mad?" Yuri asked, tilting her head questioningly while blinking several times.

Both zanpakuto gave smirks.

"Why would ya ask that?" Kaen Hebi asked, grinning widely.

"Because... I want to talk to them." Yuri said, blinking several times, having a cute questioning look on her face.

All three zanpakuto were quiet, all still smiling. They all turned to stone next while Yuri looked at them, wanting her question to be answered. She furrowed her eyebrows when all zanpakuto made no move. Then suddenly...

"WHAT?"

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** I would like to thank the people below for reviewing. Much obliged, peoples. :D

**Black Cat Angel** – I know, Kaen Hebi's way wouldn't be effective at all. Einjero Kyuuseishu's plan was a little weird for me to type, but it was fine. And Tora no Yuki's plan... I couldn't stop giggling. :D Thank you for reviewing!

**purplepup17** – Okay dokey! :D And I'm happy, too. -cries tears of happiness- I just wish I made the scene longer. And you got detention because of writing their names down? D: I am so sorry. And thank you for the compliment. But once again, sorry.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Everyone loves Kaen Hebi. :D I loved writing all the scenes. :D I was just giggling to myself. Thank god the computer is in my room. And that's one thing I like about Einjero Kyuuseishu. He's so calm. :] And thank you for the cookies! :D

**music fans** – Hitsugaya and Yuri's relationship better than the other two...? D: Gasp! And, yes. I'll have to agree with you that they are too proud. -nods-

**SwirlzSmile** – If I were frozen on Kenpachi's shoulder...? I'm not sure what I would do, but I would be smiling with glee. :D Hmm? I'm not sure what else I could recommend. D: And a 144 chapters? D: Wow. Long.

**High Prince Gasket** – I'm glad they made up. But still a rough road ahead, sadly. But everything will get better towards the end. :D

**ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend** – Thank you! :D

**Lunar Iris –** Yep. He's too... simple. Kon was already there. :] Shun had brought him back in the last sequel. :D I wish I made the scene a little longer with the two of them. ( -.-) I thought the two of them in the closet was cute, too. :D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – You removed my story? D: That's alright. =D

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – You wanna rape them? D: Run, zanpakuto! Run and don't look back!

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x** – Yes! I _will_ bring your children back! Count on it! And yes... I think Shun would be mad. But I _will_ bring them back!

**The Happy Emo** – Ah, Halloween. :] A great time for costume parties, candy... I likes candy. :] And to answer your question I think Shun would be a cat, Yuri a puppy, And Rio as one of those queens that wore those bid dresses back then... Not a very great description, but yeah. She would be one of those nobles from back then. :D

**pinkbuddy36** – Work... Not a big fan of work. ( -.-) But that's okay! :D I'd be tired, too, if it had a lot of work to do. I'm also happy they're talking again. :3 And Oh, My God! D: I love you! Thank you for all the cookies! XD

Hello peoples! :D It is I, Kira michi, and I apologize for the late update. I was going to put it up yesterday, but I had to babysit and my brother hogged the computer all day. And happy Halloween everybody! :D Sadly, I did not wear a costume. ( -.-) But I will next year! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you have not seen on the manga or anime.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"Uh... maybe ya shouldn't go see Bya Bya." Kaen Hebi said, chuckling nervously.

"Why?" Yuri asked, glancing at the zanpakuto questioningly.

"'Cause..."

Tora no Yuki looked at the sky and sighed, wondering why he was even putting up with the fool instead of just knocking him out. Yuri was intent to talk to Shun and Rio's Captains. About what, they didn't know. But it was suicide.

And Kaen Hebi was sure Byakuya was still pissed about what he said.

He paled and shook his head, contemplating on what to do before shrugging hopelessly. If she wanted to go see Byakuya, it was fine with him. While he was okay, the other two zanpakuto were not.

"Yuri-sama, it is probably not a good idea to go see the two Captains." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, giving a small sigh.

"But I have to." Yuri said, glancing at her zanpakuto with a slight frown.

"Why, may I ask?" Tora no Yuki asked, a blank look on his face as he looked forward. "There is of no reason for you two go see two Captains that do not even know how to treat a lady."

"Bya Bya does."

"I was not talking to _you_."

"Shut up!"

"But I want to talk to them about Shun and Rio." Yuri muttered, looking at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

All three zanpakuto gave her sad looks, Tora no Yuki sighing. She still refused to call his master by her nickname. Even though it was a ridiculous nickname it still felt strange to hear her call Shun by her given name.

Einjero Kyuuseishu sighed and shook his head. She wanted to talk to the Captains, not confront them, like the foolish thing both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi did, which surely angered the Captains. He is surprised, however, that the two Captains did not say a word throughout the whole ordeal.

Must have been a shock for them.

All three zanpakuto sighed at the same time, Yuri walking forward.

"Hey... why're we goin'? This ain't the way ta Bya Bya or that scary guy's divisions?" Kaen Hebi asked, tilting his head with a frown of confusion on his face.

"We're going to the third division." Yuri said, staring at the fire type zanpakuto.

"Why are we going there?" Tora no Yuki asked, staring at the woman with cold eyes, seeing her widen hers just the slightest before looking away. "We have no business there."

"I want to talk to Jiro-kun." Yuri muttered, looking at the ground.

All three zanpakuto blinked, staring at her. Jiro? Kaen Hebi looked up with a frown. Wasn't that the guy that constantly smiled and laughed?

"Wasn't that the guy that went out with Yuri-sama back then?" Kaen Hebi asked, glancing at the other two zanpakuto and seeing the woman's face turn red.

"Ye-"

"Excuse me?" Tora no Yuki asked, stopping and staring at the other two with slightly wide eyes, looking shocked. "Are you saying that fool and Yuri-sama... had a liaison before?"

"...Ya didn't know?" Kaen Hebi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Both you '_an_ Shunny didn't know?"

"And I would not refer it as a liaison." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the ice type zanpakuto.

"Man, I thought Shunny was ignorant... but you, Kitty cat-"

"What?" Tora no Yuki asked, narrowing his eyes and giving the zanpakuto a dark glare.

"Nothin'." Kaen Hebi said, walking by as he waved his hand dismissively.

Tora no Yuki stared at after him with a glare, a slight look of confusion in his eyes. Einjero Kyuuseishu stared at him as he walked by, blinking several times in shock. He _really_ didn't know that his master and Jiro were involved all those years ago. As Kaen Hebi said, talk about ignorant.

Kaen Hebi yawned loudly, shaking his head and growling. No! He was going to stay awake to see the woman actually talk to that stone cold bastard! He grinned and snickered darkly, making several people they past shiver from the dark smile on his face.

"You smile almost like Rio." Yuri commented, staring at the zanpakuto with slightly wide eyes, looking a little pale.

Kaen Hebi glanced at the woman, a curious look on his face, before snapping his eyes wide open, taking several steps back in shock, holding up both his hands in horror.

"Are you... comparin' me ta Princess?" Kaen Hebi asked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Tora no Yuki smirked as he walked by.

"Okay... Yuri-sama... let me tell ya somethin' 'bout myself. What I don't like, an' never will like... IS BEING COMPARED TO THAT WOMAN I CALL A MASTER!" Kaen Hebi yelled, his eyes wide with rage as he panted heavily.

A hand was suddenly around his neck, widening his eyes and gulping. When he looked at the tallest zanpakuto... he paled and started screaming, soon flailing his arms and struggling while Einjero Kyuuseishu gave him a dark look.

-:-

Jiro blinked, holding a pile of paperwork, staring at the woman in front of him... and the three large zanpakuto behind her. He looked between her and them, trying to concentrate all his attention on the woman. Which proved to be hard when all three zanpakuto stared at him.

"Hello, Yuri-chan." Jiro said, staring at the woman with a small smile. "Come to talk?" He asked, closing his eyes and giving a bright smile.

Yuri looked down and slowly nodded, making Jiro grin before setting the papers down... in a random area. The woman and all zanpakuto stared at the papers in confusion before staring at the blue haired man, seeing him motion them to follow with a wide grin. He turned and started walking away.

"...The fuck?" Kaen Hebi muttered, glancing at everyone else.

"He seems... a little..." Tora no Yuki stopped and frowned, not finding the right word for the man.

"Laid back?" Einjero Kyuuseishu suggested, seeing the other zanpakuto nod.

"Yes."

"Yeah, Yuri-sama, how could ya have ever... she left us behind again."

Yuri walked after Jiro, her head lowered with her eyebrows furrowed, her heart still pounding in her chest. She was so nervous. They both sat down on a stair case, all three zanpakuto looking around the corner.

"So..." Jiro said, raising his eyebrows and looking at the sky with a wide smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"...That's what I liked about you." Yuri muttered, looking at the ground with a small smile.

Einjero Kyuuseishu stood straight with a murderous expression on his face, but stayed still. Jiro blinked and glanced at the woman before giving another smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You always smile... even when you're in trouble." Yuri said, looking at her friend with a bright smile. "That's what was so great about you, Jiro-kun."

A small blush covered Jiro's face, looking to the side and scratching his cheek.

"What I liked about you was... how cute you were... how kind you were... I just liked you for you." Jiro said, glancing at the woman and giving a wide grin.

Around the corner, both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi tried holding the larger zanpakuto back, his eyes wide with rage.

"...You miss Shun-san and Rio-san, don't you?" Jiro asked softly, gazing at the woman with a small smile, his eyes soft.

Yuri's smile faltered slightly before looking at the ground again, slowly nodding. All three zanpakuto stopped and stared at the woman, seeing tears welling up in her eyes before closing them to prevent the tears from spilling over. Jiro furrowed his eyebrows, resting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I've known them for a long time." Yuri muttered, her lips trembling. "They're my family. Rio said me and Shun and her family, too. But I never heard Shun say we were her family. They know how I always feel. They know when I'm sad. They're _always_ there. But now... now they're..."

"...It's okay to cry, Yuri-chan." Jiro muttered, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

"But I don't want to." Yuri whimpered, clenching her hands and closing her eyes tightly. "I don't want to cry... until Shun and Rio come back so they're safe."

Jiro opened his eyes and gave the woman a sad look, pulling her towards him and just holding her, sitting beside her as her shoulders shook, but no tears were shed from her. Jiro blinked and looked up, looking to the side when he heard whispering.

"No, ya can't go over there! Ya'd ruin the moment!"

"He's touching Yuri-sama!"

"Captain Hitsugaya touches Yuri-sama, but you do not care."

"That is because she loves him! Now unhand me!"

"Not until ya calm down!"

"No! Unhand me!"

"He's like a fuckin' broken record!"

Jiro tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. What on earth were those three doing? After she stopped she told the blue haired man that she was going to talk to Shun and Rio's Captains. He paled and stared at her like she was joking, but then started smiling and nodded, telling her she could do anything she wanted.

After Yuri and the zanpakuto walked away she waved back with a bright smile, Jiro waving back with a similar look. He lowered his arm and furrowed his eyebrows. She was still sad, he could tell.

-:-

Byakuya stared at the woman.

She stared back at him with a wide smile.

Three zanpakuto stood behind her, one of them the annoying one.

Starrk snored.

"Hi." Yuri said, waving her hand with a bright smile.

Byakuya stared at her impassively, silently telling her to leave as he grabbed another form, making Yuri furrow her eyebrows. A hand slammed on the table, making everyone jump. The noble looked up with a cold look in his eye.

"Hey, Bya Bya." Kaen Hebi said, giving a wide grin.

He didn't reply, simply went back to his paperwork. Kaen Hebi put both his elbows on the desk and held his face in his palms, his tail moving across the floor to the sides. Tora no Yuki and Einjero Kyuuseishu frowned slightly, rolling their eyes. What was he doing now? Yuri blinked. She needed to talk to the Captain.

"So... ya still pissed?" Kaen Hebi asked, his grin growing as he narrowed his eyes. The man still did not say a thing. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh... Kaen Hebi?"

"Yes?"

"Um... Can I talk to Captain Kuchiki... alone?" Yuri asked, glancing at all the zanpakuto, all seeing what she wanted.

They, reluctantly, nodded and went for the exit, Kaen Hebi giving the Captain one last grin before disappearing from the room. Yuri fiddled with her fingers, looking at the floor and nervously glanced at the Captain. She frowned when she saw he wasn't even paying attention to her. She swallowed the saliva that filled her mouth, taking a tentative step forward.

"Uh... Captain Kuchiki?" Yuri asked, seeing the Captain momentarily glance at her before going back to reading and signing. "Do you... still love Rio?"

Byakuya stopped his hand motions for a second before continuing.

"...Do you?"

The Captain looked up and stared at the woman with a hard look, seeing her slowly nod. She took that as a yes. She slowly started smiling, making Byakuya stare at her with a cold gaze and go back to his task.

"Rio..."

He felt irritation build up within him.

"...Rio... Rio said she thought you were the greatest Captain."

The Captain paused and gave her another glance, seeing her looking at the floor with a small smile, a far off look in her eyes.

"She said that even though you... you didn't give others a second glance you still protected them. She said she wanted to be as strong as you. She also told me... she couldn't wait to be your wife." Yuri muttered, tracing a pattern on the floor with her foot.

Byakuya stared at the woman, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman.

"She said... you were kind to her. She said that every time you smiled for her she felt like everything was calm in the world." Yuri said, a smile tugging at her lips, her eyes soft. "She loved you with all her being."

The Captain didn't respond to anything she said, hearing her speak of Rio.

"Even though Rio didn't know what love was before... she said she knew that she held strong feelings for you and she loved you dearly. She said she never wanted to forget the feeling. She said it felt nice." Yuri said, glancing at the Captain and giving a sad smile. "She said... She said you were the greatest person she ever met."

"_I think Captain Kuchiki is the greatest man I ever met." Rio said, giving her friend a soft smile. "I don't ever want to leave him."_

_Yuri gazed at her friend with wide eyes before smiling and closing her eyes with a grin._

Yuri gave one last smile before heading for the door, walking out and leaving the Captain by himself. Byakuya stared at the door before going back to his paperwork, feeling his heart clench.

The greatest person she ever met...

-:-

"Maybe ya should skip this guy." Kaen Hebi said, giving a nervous chuckle.

"I agree, Yuri-sama. Captain Zaraki is... not gentle." Tora no Yuki said, glancing at the woman with a slight frown on his face. "He can kill you if he wants to." He said, thinking it would make situations better.

"Don't ya know how ta be social?" Kaen Hebi asked, giving the man a blank stare.

Tora no Yuki glared at him.

"Yuri-sama, maybe you should reconsider this." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, giving the woman a worried look. "That man is not known for... patience."

"He's also known for a poor sense of direction." Yuri said, holding a finger in the air.

All the zanpakuto gave her confused looks.

"What's yer point?"

"How do you suppose he always manages to find Shun?" Yuri asked, giving a bright smile.

All the zanpakuto frowned in confusion, actually looking up in thought as they tried thinking. How _did_ the man always manage to find Shun? Yuri gave a wide grin when she saw them glance at her questioningly.

"Maybe since he really loves her, he can actually sense her reiatsu." Yuri suggested, raising her eyebrows as her grin grew.

Tora no Yuki scoffed.

"I highly doubt that _man_ even holds any feelings for Shun."

"Haven't ya ever heard of love at first sight?" Kaen Hebi asked, grinning widely.

"They have met before and held no feelings for another."

Everyone stopped and stared at the zanpakuto in shock, their eyes wide, seeing him walk forward before pausing to glance at them, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. Shun met the Captain of the eleventh division before? When? Tora no Yuki stared at them blankly, turning and continuing on.

"Hey! When did she meet him!" Kaen Hebi yelled, stomping his foot. "Che... he's already at the buildin'."

"Then let's go!" Yuri exclaimed, smiling brightly as she ran forward.

Kaen Hebi glanced at the woman before grinning and running after her, Einjero Kyuuseishu rolling his eyes. He was like a child. A child that lusted after women. He rolled his eyes once more in disgust.

Kenpachi was sitting in his office, no one else in the room with him, everyone still afraid of him at the moment, glaring out the window and cursing the once again happy weather. He frowned when he heard his door slide open and turned his head, seeing Shun's friend walk into his office with those annoying zanpakuto. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want!" Kenpachi barked, glaring at the woman.

"OH, GOD! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Kaen Hebi screamed, jumping behind the larger zanpakuto.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki." Yuri said, smiling brightly as she walked forward.

All the zanpakuto looked pale as she walked closer towards the Captain. Kenpachi's frown grew when he saw the woman's smile, curling his upper lip and clenching his hands.

"Um... do you like Shun?" Yuri asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Kenpachi tensed and glared at the woman, all the zanpakuto keeping a close eye on him. He growled and stood up, making everyone tense when they saw him stalking towards the woman. He reached out, about to grab her and push her out, when she said something that made him pause.

"Shun said you're the strongest Captain." Yuri said, giving a wide smile. "She said she wants to be as strong as you so she could beat you in the future. But she said it would be a long time before she's stronger than you."

The Captain frowned once more, still glaring at the woman. Shun wanted to be as strong as him? She's never said that before. He kept the cold look in his eye, but stared at the woman. Kaen Hebi sighed out of relief dramatically, falling to the floor.

"She's alive!"

"Be quiet, you fool!" Tora no Yuki whispered harshly, giving the fire type zanpakuto a glare.

"She said that she still doesn't know love," The Captain snorted, already knowing that. "But she said she admires you."

That's when the Captain blinked and raised an eyebrow, his heart skipping a beat when he heard that. That irritating woman never said that either. He gave the woman a frown once more, trying to look as if it didn't affect him.

Tora no Yuki smirked. Aaah, now he saw.

Ah, how people are so blind to their own emotions.

"Shun said even though you're always annoying her, she actually has fun in your division." Yuri said, giving a bright smile. "She said she likes being here, even when you two fight because then that actually leads to an actual fight, with zanpakuto. She has other friends. She said she's glad to meet someone like you."

Kenpachi's eyes hardened. She actually liked it there?

"And even though she pushes people away, she said that when she does that, you won't care and always talk to her. She said if maybe she actually does find love in the future," Yuri closed her eyes and grinned widely. "She said she hoped it would be you."

Yuri looked down with a soft smile.

_Yuri smiled at the black haired woman, seeing her stare at her before frowning, looking away and folding her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and scoffed._

"_If I ever do find love, you idiot, I think I'd want it to be that bastard. Now stop asking me that question!"_

The man widened his eyes, staying still even when the woman and the zanpakuto left, all bowing down to him. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the floor. Had Shun actually said _that_? There was still so much he didn't know about her.

Her friends were right.

She _was_ secretive.

-:-

"Are ya sure ya shoulda told 'em what Shunny an' Princess said 'bout 'em?" Kaen Hebi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"...I'm sure they'll get mad... but I don't want Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki to still be mad at them." Yuri said, walking down the street as she stared at the ground. "I know Rio loves Captain Kuchiki, and I also know that-"

"Shun loves her Captain." Tora no Yuki finished, everyone staring at him with wide eyes. "Though she is still oblivious to it." He said, still walking forward.

"You know of her feelings?" Einjero Kyuuseishu asked, staring at the zanpakuto.

"Shun may be intelligent, but she is so oblivious to such things she does not care. And to answer your question, how hard is it to miss the look on her face every time her Captain starts teasing her?" Tora no Yuki asked, smirking.

Yuri stared at the zanpakuto before smiling, taking a step forward before all four of them felt pressure on their shoulders, snapping their eyes wide open.

"Wha..." Yuri muttered, looking around.

Tora no Yuki snapped his attention to the sky, widening his eyes slightly before narrowing them and curling his upper lip. The others looked up at the same time and widened their eyes.

Katsu.

The arrancar smiled on the screen, narrowing his eyes. Once all the Captains had sensed his reiatsu from that machine they all ran out of the buildings, staring at the sky and immediately frowning.

"_Hello_." Katsu said, bowing his head before looking up again.

"Katsu!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched, unconsciously reaching for his sword.

"_Ah, always the first to greet me._" Katsu said, closing his eyes and smiling. "_Though you all may hate __me for what I am doing, I don't want to catch you out of the blue again._"

All the shinigami in the Seireitei blinked, staring at the screen in confusion, wondering what this arrancar was talking about. Doesn't want to catch them out of the blue? The arrancar chuckled and gave a bright smile.

"_I will be coming tomorrow. At noon._"

Yuri widened her eyes, suddenly feeling cold and taking several steps back. All the Captains clenched their hands and narrowed their eyes, their mouths in tight lines. Katsu gazed coolly at the screen and smiled.

"_But if you don't want me going there, I suggest letting me take Yuri Hikari for your own good._" Katsu said, leaning back and raising his eyebrows slightly.

"No!"

"_Too bad, then._" Katsu said, furrowing his eyebrows and giving a small frown in mock sadness. "_Then I guess I will have to go there and retrieve her._" He opened his mouth, about to bid them all farewell before pausing and smiling. "_Oh, yes, before I go I must tell you..._"

Yuri trembled as she stared at the screen, feeling fear spread throughout her whole being. It wouldn't be true if she said she wasn't scared of this arrancar. Einjero Kyuuseishu pulled his master towards him, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the arrancar.

"_I had made a machine that would force Shun and Rio to obey. Unfortunately, when I went there I had not completed the machine, which is why half an hour later they were able to regain control and go against me. But a week ago... I finished it._"

Shock and fear filled everyone, all staring at the screen, seeing Katsu's smile grow, chuckling darkly. He completed it?

"_At the moment, those two women are going through one last experiment before we leave. It will last until the last minute, in case you want to know._" Katsu said, closing his eyes and tilting his head with a smile. "_Now... good bye._"

The screen disappeared, Yuri's eyes wide, still trembling. At noon. He was going there at noon the next day. Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi still glared at where the screen was, both breathing heavily as anger shown in their eyes.

That bastard was still experimenting on their masters!

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D: But question? I know Halloween is almost done, but what kind of costumes do you think Shun, Rio, and Yuri would wear? Hm? :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** I thank all those who reviewed. Much obliged.

**High Prince Gasket** – Yes, I promise. I never lie! Well, I've lied before, but that was to get out of trouble. And yes, I will surely tell Katsu that if the shinigami don't kill him, you will kill him. :]

**Black Cat Angel** – Dressed up as their Captains... -laughs hysterically- Hilarious! XD

**music fans** – You will see... :]

**SwirlzSmile** – I'm sorry! D: I can't think of any stories. Nothing's coming to mind! D: And funny costumes. :D And yes. I would definitely glomp him. :]

**rosewhip889** – Yes! They will kill him! :D And Yuri... as a leprechaun! XD I couldn't stop laughing!

**purplepup17** – Uh, yes, Einjero Kyuuseishu did know that they went out together, but he didn't like Jiro touching his master. :3 And to be quite truthful, I have no idea why I'm sorry. Weird. :o And yes! I'm so happy there's a new arc. =w= And Shun? Jason? Hilarious! XD

**Lunar Iris** – Thank you. :3 She doesn't want Bya Bya and Ken-chan to be mad at Shun and Rio. =w=

**The Happy Emo** – Yuri as a watermelon... HAH! XD Rio, a pirate? :D And Shun, going as the grudge? I can just _imagine_ it! XD Kaen Hebi as Naruto. Funny! :D Tora no Yuki as Sasuke. Maybe, maybe. :] And Einjero Kyuuseishu as Mad Hatter... Who is that? :o And that's fine by me! :D Can't wait to read it. =D And thank you for the candy!

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice – **Yeah, Rio is difficult. -nods- And awww. :] Yuri as a bunny. Cute. And Shun as the grim reaper. 0.0 Scary.

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Thank you. And oh, my god! D:

**Shadow Mistress-of death** – Thank you! And yes! I will! :D Don't worry!

**.tubby-cookie.** - You. Have. Written. The. Longest. Review. I Have. EVER. Received. D: But as long as you read my story, that's all that matters. :D And yeah, I'm aware of the mistakes I make. Ashamed of that. And since you seem like the only one told me, can you point them out so I can fix them? :3 And I'm glad you like Shun! :D Thank you for the longest review, ever. D: It was good to read. :3 And to be truthful... I'm scared of long reviews. D: Pitiful, ain't it?

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x** – YES! Your daughters SHALL return! :D Thank you for the review. :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know! :D Amazing, ain't it. She wasn't killed. :] And Kaen Hebi seems like the only comedy relief in this story at the moment. ( -.-) And yes! He completed the Machine! D: Dun, dun duuuun.

**XangelwingsXX** – Hey, man! :D Haven't seen ya in a while! Nice to see you again. :3 And thank you. -eyes shines-

Ah, know what sucks? Attending something that's spiritual to get a credit for school. D: It's for four days and by the time I get home I'm so damn exhausted. I'm there longer than school! D: It's so tiring! And we have to _hold_ hands! And let me tell you something, I hate touching people I don't know! It's so uncomfortable. And this old lady keeps brushing my hair behind my ear, because I like having the hair in front of my face, and tells me I'm beautiful. Creepy. Really creepy. -shudders-

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you have not seen in the anime or manga.

**Warning** – Swearing, Suspense.

-:-

All the Captains stood in the meeting hall, no one else in the room besides the Captains, not even Yuri. They all stood silently, all waiting for the Head Captain, all staring straight ahead. Byakuya's eyes were closed, looking emotionless like he always did, but inside he was furious. He kept his impassive look on his face, trying to stay calm. Hitsugaya looked forward with his eyebrows pulled together, his hands clenched by his sides, not even hiding his emotion, also furious. Kenpachi wasn't even _trying_ to hide his emotion. He glared right ahead, his upper lip curled and his hands clenched, looking at the door, wondering what was taking that old man so long.

Everyone kept staring forward when the door opened and the Head Captain walked in.

But as soon as he sat down the room erupted with shouting, everyone asking what they were going to do by the time the arrancar arrived. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He hasn't known both Shun and Rio as long as Yuri has, but if that arrancar managed to complete whatever he made to force both of them to obey him then they're in trouble.

Of course, they weren't as strong as Captains, but it would be bad if they had to fight them.

It would be horrible to Yuri if Shun actually killed her with her own hands.

"We should have went in the beginning!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Head Captain. "We could have prevented all of this from happening!"

"Have you considered that arrancar might come here and kill them and several hundred shinigami while at it?" Kurotsuchi asked, rolling his eyes at the man's ignorance.

Ichigo scowled.

Bastard.

But he was right. If they _had_ gone there to get them and went back, that arrancar would probably go and end their lives himself and probably kill several hundred shinigami. He certainly had the power for it.

"What are we going to do? He could be coming here with anything." Hitsugaya said, staring at the Head Captain with a hard look. "If he takes my subordinate, he'll probably kill her!"

"If I remember, that video we had seen with the arrancar first introducing himself to the two he said he wanted to keep whoever he said is cute." Ukitake said, raising his eyebrows. "Maybe he won't kill her."

"Shun's damn sword also said that arrancar needed her to kill the other two!" Kenpachi growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We have no idea what the arrancar wants." Kyoraku said, a deep sigh leaving his mouth while shaking his head lightly. "That arrancar is so hard to read."

"So what? We have to wait until he comes and then we attack?" Ichigo asked, looking at everyone's faces.

"At the moment, that's all we can do." Ukitake murmured, shaking his head and sighing.

Everyone continued to argue, everyone glaring at one another as night came, the sky darkening as the hours past by. After four hours, they all left the first division, all still angry and frustrated, heading for their division.

Byakuya needed to sleep so he had energy.

Hitsugaya was going to go see Yuri.

And Kenpachi... was going to beat someone up before going to sleep as well.

Yuri sat in her room, her head lowered and her hands clenched on her lap, her eyebrows pulled together. Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi gazed at her, glancing at each other momentarily with blank looks on their faces before disappearing, going into the two nameless swords in the room.

Einjero Kyuuseishu was in Yuri's inner world.

The brown haired woman sat on her bed quietly, her eyes narrowed as she had a battle inside her head. Sounds weird, but whatever. She was contemplating on what to do. Attack her friends or run and let the Captains handle everything? Fighting her friends wouldn't sit well with her. She doubt she would even beat them. Especially Shun.

Her only option was to let the Captains handle everything and stay out of it.

She stayed quiet before nodding to herself.

Yes, she'd do that.

She jumped when her door slid open, looking up and blinking several times when she saw her Captain walk into the room. She smiled and furrowed her eyebrows, closing her eyes, giving the Captain the weakest smile she ever gave anyone. Hitsugaya gave a frown, sighing deeply.

He walked across the room and turned around, hesitantly sitting down beside the woman, holding his hands together with his elbows resting on his knees, looking at the floor. What should he say? No! He wasn't going to have this problem again.

"...Listen... Yuri... I'm sure everything will be all right. We'll beat him and bring your friends back." Hitsugaya said softly, still looking at the floor. "I don't know how long you have known them... but I can pretty much guess they're important."

Yuri slowly nodded.

She remembered what Tora no Yuki had told her before when only she and him were in the room, the other two zanpakuto still arguing with each other outside.

_The ice type zanpakuto rolled his eyes at the yelling, standing in the room, Yuri still looking at the floor with wide eyes. Tora no Yuki glanced at her, giving her a blank stare, slowly walking towards her. Yuri trembled and gasped when she saw the pair of feet in front of her and looked up, seeing the zanpakuto stareing at her._

"_Tora no Yuki?" Yuri muttered, her eyebrows furrowed._

_The zanpakuto stared at her coldly, making her widen her eyes slightly and shiver, looking past him. He closed his eyes and sighed, lightly shaking his head, doing something that didn't seem like him. He sat down on the floor next to her. He never sat close to her before. Yuri stared at him curiously._

"_I know you are afraid of me, Yuri-sama. But this is how I always look at others." Tora no Yuki said, looking forward. "Would you like to know what I meant before? When I had said that Shun and her Captain had met before?"_

_The woman blinked and slowly nodded._

"_Not only those two... you, Rio-sama, and Shun had met your Captains... before joining the Gotei thirteen. While you three were still in the shinigami academy."_

_Yuri blinked and widened her eyes slightly. She met her Captain before? While they were in the academy? The zanpakuto glanced at her and gave her a small smile._

"_I will tell you another time. Now... I have to stop those two from yelling before I get a headache."_

She glanced at the white haired Captain. She met him before. Even though she didn't recall it. Maybe it was nothing. She sighed and looked at the floor, both people quiet. Noon the next day. She would see her friends again. Hitsugaya glanced at the woman beside him, slowly raising his hand and resting it on her shoulder, seeing her glance at him for a second before smiling.

Yuri had to blush when he pulled her towards him and held her, her eyes wide as she stared straight ahead. She was tense. He hasn't held her this close in a while. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, taking deep calm breaths.

Hitsugaya stared at her with a blush, taking a deep breath and confidently kissing the top of her head.

She snapped her eyes wide open, a dark blush all over her face.

She looked at the floor, fiddling with her fingers. She then furrowed her eyebrows when she thought about the two Captains from the sixth and eleventh divisions. They couldn't do this with Shun or Rio.

She sighed sadly.

She could only wonder how they felt.

-:-

It was a simple problem.

No matter how hard he tried... Byakuya couldn't sleep.

He stared at the ceiling with an emotionless look still on his face. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths to relax himself. The thought of that arrancar going there greatly angered him, but he couldn't show his emotion. He _is_ a noble, after all.

He opened his eyes and turned his head, staring at the moon while his doors to the garden were slid open. He stared blankly at the moon, sighing and pushing himself up, deciding to go for a walk.

He walked down the path, walking through the gardens with a blank look on his face all the while. He was tired from only having a few hours of sleep each night, but he needed to sleep this night so he would be energized the next day.

The thought of Rio being in the Soul Society made him almost... giddy, as some would say.

He was happy yet disappointed. She would most likely be controlled. He walked for twenty minutes before making his way to his bedroom, knowing all the elders were probably sleeping at the moment. He walked into his room, pausing and turning around, staring at the moon.

He sighed and walked into his room, laying under the covers once more, staring at the ceiling blankly. What that woman had said earlier that day went through his mind, his expression softening just the slightest.

How could he have ever hurt Rio?

He closed his eyes, clenching his hands and taking a deep breath.

He had to stop comparing Rio to Hisana. They were still nothing alike. Yet he loved both of them dearly. Both their smiling faces went through his mind, only one in danger. He needed to save her.

Thinking of Rio, he slowly started breathing evenly, feeling relaxed at the moment.

Rio was the most kindest woman he met when he first saw her. Of course, he met hundreds of people who were nice, but Rio was the only one that didn't stare at him with fear. It was there every now and then, but he couldn't blame her.

He wasn't exactly social towards others.

Kaen Hebi stared at the Captain with a frown, sitting on a wall with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest, glaring at the Captain as his tail went down the side of the wall. Damn. He looked like shit.

Not literally, of course.

He rolled his eyes. Both Yuri-sama and her damn Captain were getting all lovey dovey, holding each other all the while, so he snuck out and came to see what Bya Bya was doing. Apparently, he was trying to sleep. He could obviously see he was hurting from where he sat. he stood up and turned around, disappearing.

He had no time to be watching that pain in the ass Captain. He also needed rest.

Byakuya turned his head and narrowed his eyes. He really did _not_ like that zanpakuto of Rio's.

-:-

Kenpachi glared at the men in the courtyard, seeing most of them unconscious, curling his upper lip and scoffing. Yachiru was on his shoulders, smiling widely and looking at everyone. They were all out.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to knock them out, Ken-chan. We need them tomorrow." Yachiru said, nodding with a wide grin on her face.

"It doesn't matter. If they can't even hit me from a little workout then they're not going." Kenpachi said, turning around and walking away with his eyes dangerously narrowed. "Go to bed, Yachiru." He ordered, turning his head and giving his lieutenant a hard stare.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Yachiru asked, giving the man a cute glare and a pout.

"'Cause I said so. Now go." Kenpachi said, grabbing the small lieutenant by the back of her robes and setting her on the ground, nudging her forward with the side of his sword.

Once she followed his order, she waved to him with a bright smile and ran away, Kenpachi staring after her with a frown. He turned and walked into the building, walking down the hallways, still seeing people drinking. After snapping at them to rest for the next day they were all gone, making his way towards his office.

He walked into his office and stopped. He turned to the right and took five steps ahead, took three steps to the left and reached up. He grabbed a red ribbon and brought it down, staring at it with a frown.

It was the first damn collar he gave Shun.

That bastard, the one that tortured both her friends, burned it off and it was ruined. But he managed to save the ribbon, at least. The bell was gone. He walked over to his chair and sat down, unaware of the zanpakuto staring at him coldly from outside, staring at the red ribbon. The ends had been burned but he cut them off.

He rolled his eyes.

He was even creeping himself that he saved the damn ribbon.

The thought of Shun made him growl and curl his upper lip, clenching his hands and slamming his fists on the desk. She had no right to say _that_! If she ever found love she wanted it to be him? It made him feel weird inside. He didn't even know _what_ he felt for her.

He folded his arms over his chest and turned, glaring at the dark skies, the lights in his office turned off. He frowned. Shun was _nothing_ to him when he first met her. Now after six years the only damn thing that was only in his head now was _her_!

All this was pissing him off.

People were scared shitless of her, even his own damn subordinates. No one messed with her when she first came. Because if they even so much as looked at her they were already on the ground. Just the dark look in her eyes made people scared of her. It was just amazing that her two friends weren't scared of her.

He put one of his hands over his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his mouth, leaning back into his chair as he held the ribbon. What the hell was he going to do if they _ever_ rescued that damn woman?

Outside, Tora no Yuki rolled his eyes before disappearing, wondering how he could be so blind to his own emotions.

-:-

"Jiro-kun?"

It was eleven thirty in the morning, Yuri standing in a courtyard by herself, getting ready to see where that arrancar showed up so she could run in the opposite direction of where he would show himself. Only the Captains could handle this. Hitsugaya insisted he stay with her so he was standing on the wall in the courtyard, his arms folded over his chest and waiting.

Jiro skipped around the corner after that.

And at the moment he was holding Yuri in the air like she was a baby. As soon as Hitsugaya turned his head he flinched and widened his eyes with rage, his face dark as he clenched his hands.

"Hi, Yuri-chan!" Jiro yelled, grinning widely.

"What are you doing, Jiro-kun?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side, letting the man hold her in the air.

Jiro-kun? Yuri-chan? Hitsugaya clenched his teeth tightly together, his shoulders trembling with anger as he glared at the blue haired man. Who did he think he was? Did he think he could just _touch_ his girlfriend?

"I just came to see you before we all get ready!" Jiro exclaimed, setting down the woman and doing a twirl.

"_The hell's up with this guy?_"

"_I am not sure. He must be brain damaged._"

"Ah, Tora no Yuki, Kaen Hebi! So nice to meet you again!" Jiro yelled, giving a mock salute with two fingers and smiling brightly with his eyes closed, sparkles all around him.

The two nameless swords attached to the back of Yuri stayed silent, both zanpakuto mentally sighing, wondering how their masters could ever be friend with _this_ guy. Yuri stared at the man before giggling, making Jiro pause before smiling widely. Hitsugaya appeared beside them, standing beside Yuri, the blue haired man slightly taller than him.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with your division." Hitsugaya said, his eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"I came by to wish Yuri-chan the best of luck!" Jiro yelled, still grinning widely. He rested his hand on the woman's shoulder. "She needs it." He said, giving her a small smile.

Yuri returned the smile, making the man grin before saying farewell and skipping away. Hitsugaya stared after him with a frown. Who was _like_ that? He glanced at Yuri, giving her a blank look when he saw her still smiling. She glanced at him and grinned widely.

"Stay sharp, Yuri. You never know. That arrancar might attack early." Hitsugaya ordered, looking around the area with a hard expression on his face.

"Yes, sir!" Yuri chirped, giving the man a salute and a grin.

Her expression went serious, turning around and looking around the area, getting ready to run when she needed to. She could sense most of the Captains around the area. She already knew why they were there. They needed to protect her from the arrancar.

She pouted.

But she didn't _want_ any help.

She could get away just fine.

But if she were to go against Shun _and_ Rio she would be in trouble. They're stronger than her and if she even tried fighting against them she wouldn't last long. Though they weren't that much stronger than lieutenants, she couldn't fight them both.

She furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the ground. What would happen if she were to lose? Would that arrancar order Shun to kill Rio next? Would he kill them both? She frowned. She didn't know.

She stayed silent, staring at the ground with a worried look on her face.

What would she do if she were forced to fight against her friends? The only two who have stayed in her life and knew her well. She closed her eyes and sighed, slumping her shoulders. Somebody patted her head, making her blink and turn her head.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Yuri-sama. If it comes ta you havin' ta go against Princess an' Shunny, we'll be there ta make 'em back off, hm?" Kaen Hebi said, raising his eyebrows with a wide grin on his face.

Tora no Yuki stood away from them, his face facing the three as he looked around the area.

"What time is it?" Tora no Yuki asked, turning his head and staring at the woman with a hard look in his eyes.

"Um... twenty minutes to twelve?" Yuri said, raising her eyebrows and giving a shrug.

The zanpakuto nodded and turned, his eyes hard and he looked in ever direction, Kaen Hebi rolling his eyes. Didn't he know how to relax? Well they probably didn't have long before that arrancar arrived. Or he could have been lying about going. Never knew. That man was a hard guy to figure out. He frowned and looked at the sky, noticing no clouds at all.

At least there would be no storms.

All around the area some of the Captains stood quietly, looking in every direction, knowing that the arrancar's target, Yuri Hikari, wasn't that far away. If they could get her away from there, then maybe they might be able to stop that arrancar. He was there for her and only her. They didn't know whether he would just go there and take her back with him to Hueco Mundo or just kill her.

They all waited quietly, counting off the minutes.

Ten minutes past by.

Yuri stood in the middle of the courtyard, looking in every direction, waiting to see some kind of sign so she would run. She could practically feel the tension all around the Seireitei. She felt her heart beat quicken, seeing both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi jump on the walls and look around, the latter turning to give her a grin and a thumbs up.

She smiled nervously and returned the gesture.

She turned around and swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm and hope she was fast enough. She had seen how fast that arrancar was. If she were to run from him he would immediately capture her.

She grabbed her hair and inwardly screamed, her eyes wide.

Ah, she was so scared!

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ground, lowering her arms. She couldn't do it. If she were forced to fight against Shun and Rio... she couldn't do it. Fighting her friends, people who cared about her for a long time, who knew when she was in trouble, it would do her no good. It would probably hurt her as well if she were to try and fight them.

She couldn't.

Not under these circumstances.

Sure, they would fight, but that was only for fun... for Shun. But they would also train when fighting. She felt her eyes sting before violently shaking her head, her eyes closed tightly. No! She promised herself she wouldn't cry until both Shun and Rio were safe!

"Two more minutes, Yuri-sama!" Kaen Hebi yelled, warning the woman, his features suddenly serious.

Yuri froze.

Already?

Time was going by too fast for her. She kept quiet, clenching her hands as her heartbeat sped up, looking everywhere with worry on her face.

All the Captains were aware of the time as well, all putting their hands on their swords and getting ready, most of the shinigami standing around while looking everywhere, as well. Almost time. Ichigo frowned and inwardly cursed. Ah, it was so irritating to wait.

He could practically feel irritation and apprehension rolling off everyone.

He turned his head slightly, seeing Ukitake and Kyoraku talking quietly to each other. He had seen Byakuya earlier that day. If Byakuya could ever look as scary as he did then, he didn't _want_ to know how mad Kenpachi was.

He knew both of them were mad. He knew them long enough to know that.

He clenched his hands. Thirty more seconds.

Yuri swallowed hard, a bad of sweat rolling down the side of her face. When was she so nervous before? This was crazy. All the Captains narrowed their eyes and unsheathed their swords just in case.

Ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

The sun shined brightly when the the time hit noon.

Something shot out of the sky over top, Yuri widening her eyes and looking above, seeing something heading for her. Hitsugaya and the two zanpakuto turned around, their eyes wide, about to jump towards her when the small object stopped just in front of her face.

Yuri gasped, her eyes widening a little more, staring at the small machine.

"What...?" Yuri muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

She reached up, about to grab it, when a light red shield covered her, widening her eyes. She looked around, her eyes still wide with shock. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and jumped forward, reaching towards Yuri. Just when the tip of his finger touched the shield, he widened his eyes when a burning sensation covered his entire hand, pulling away with wide eyes.

"Yuri... can you get out?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing at his hand, seeing that it was red.

It... burned him. And he barely even touched it.

He narrowed his eyes.

What was this?

Yuri was about to walk towards the shield... when it started expanding, Hitsugaya widening his eyes and jumping back quickly, seeing Yuri widen her eyes. He cursed. It wasn't stopping! He turned and started running, the shield starting to get bigger. He started yelling at anyone who was near to run, seeing some people turn and start running, hearing screams all around.

He finally slowed to a stop and turned, widening his eyes and glancing at the shield, staring at its sheer size. It was almost as big as the Sokyoku hill. Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi stared at the shield, their eyes wide as well. Before they could do anything else, they widened their eyes and fell forward, hitting the ground.

Hitsugaya snapped his attention over to them.

What-?

"Ah, I see you are all prepared!"

Everyone standing just outside the shield snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, narrowing their eyes and seeing the arrancar standing on top a building, a smile on his face. He wore another pair of glasses on his face, closing his eyes and chuckling. Some of the people below cursed. He also had one of those large shields around him.

"Katsu!" Ichigo yelled, giving the arrancar a cold glare. "What is this thing!" He yelled, pointing at the red shield.

"Isn't it obvious? A shield." Katsu answered, tilting his head, his arms folded behind his back. "You see, I don't want the fight to be interrupted, so I needed-"

"Fight?" Ichigo asked, his eyes cold and hard.

"Why, yes! You didn't think I would just take Yuri Hikari and leave, did you? You see, I thought to myself that Yuri Hikari and Rio Sachiko are so dear to Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, why not have some fun?" Katsu said, giving a light shrug as he chuckled once more. "And by fun... I mean kill them."

Byakuya and Hitsugaya, who were listening, narrowed their eyes as their expressions darkened. The arrancar turned and waved his hand, two people walking to stand behind him. Kenpachi frowned, seeing everything on the damn screen. Shun and her friend.

Shun and Rio stood silently behind the arrancar, their heads lowered. Ichigo frowned and narrowed his eyes when he saw them both wearing clothes made for arrancars. Damn.

Katsu stared at the two women with a smile, closing his eyes. He raised his arm, pointing at the other shield. As soon as his finger extended, Shun jumped and started running for the other shield and ran through, quickly landing on the ground and standing silently, her head still lowered. Ichigo widened his eyes. She was fast.

Yuri's eyes were wide, seeing Shun standing in the same courtyard as her.

No one was around.

No one could deal with Shun.

What...?

What should she do?

"YURI!"

The woman blinked and turned, seeing Ichigo hitting the shield with his sword. Everyone else was doing the same action, hoping to destroy it and get inside. Yuri stared at the man, her eyes wide. Ichigo cursed.

"RUN!"

Yuri seemed to snap out of her trance, nodding and starting to head for the shield, running as fast as she could. Shun stayed where she was, her head still lowered with her hair covering her face. Kenpachi cursed. She looked dead. Katsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, she's running." Katsu commented, seeing the woman run.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a button, staring at it and pushing it, Rio standing silently behind him. As soon as he removed his finger, Shun raised her head.

Yuri froze, hearing everyone go quiet when they all heard... a yawn? She turned, her eyes still wide. Shun stretched her arms above her head, her mouth wide open as she yawned. After she was done she rubbed the back of her neck, a tired look on her face. She raised an eyebrow and looked around the area, still quiet. She frowned and turned her head. What she said next made everyone speechless.

"HEY! Katsu-sama! Where the hell are we!"

"Oh, we are in the Soul Society." Katsu said, giving the woman a calm smile.

"Soul Society?" Shun asked, her frown growing. "The place where shinigami and souls live? Why are we here?"

"Did you forget the task I had given you?" Katsu asked, giving a small frown.

"Nah, I remember!" Shun yelled, muttering curses and looking around the area.

Everyone shivered when her eyes met theirs, all taking a step away from the red shield. Shun continued to look around the area, glancing back. Yuri's eyes were wide. Those eyes... She trembled.

Shun had those eyes... before her and Rio met her.

Why? Why were her eyes so cold?

It was like...

She froze when Shun stared at her. The black haired woman stared at her long and hard, both staring at each other for a long time, her eyes cold, her mouth in a tight line. Yuri stared back at her, still trembling, swallowing hard. Something wasn't right. Shun turned her head.

"That her?"

"Yes." Katsu said, nodding as he narrowed his eyes.

A grin slowly started spreading across Shun's face, widening her eyes with glee. Yuri let out a shuddered breath. She clenched her hands. That look in her eyes. Those were the eyes... of a stone cold killer.

She recognized those eyes from before, when she had first met Shun.

Shun turned her head and gave her a sadistic grin, her eyes wide, clenching her hands over and over again. She raised her arm and pointed at the brown haired woman, making her gasp.

"So, if I kill this girl... then I can fight you!" Shun yelled, turning her head and staring at the arrancar.

"Yes." Katsu said, nodding.

Yuri widened her eyes. Girl? Why did it seem... like Shun didn't even know who she was? Shun turned her head and gave her a grin, one that made her tremble with fear. She chuckled darkly and narrowed her eyes until they were almost slitted.

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D: **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** I thank those who reviewed below. Much obliged. :3

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – Thank you for the review! :D And yes, I know it's evil. :3

**purplepup17** – I know Katsu's a bitch. :] Everyone thinks he is. And yes! Sadly, he has erased her memory. Hah! XD Shun as Jason is funny. X3

**Black Cat Angel** – Uh... I'm sorry, but I'm at a lost. What special attack?

**SwirlzSmile** – Okey doke, then! :] And thank you for pointing out that mistake! :D Helped a bunch. :3

**rosewhip889** – I know! Tell me about it. Yuri's going to be in so much pain. D: And yeah, I was scared of it. I don't like being touched or told I'm beautiful. May seem weird, but it just makes me _really_ uncomfortable. :p

**.tubby-cookie.** - Nah, it's not lame. =3 And thank god! :D I make mistakes all the time. And this may seem weird, but that does FTW mean? :o

**Pinkbuddy36** – You love Jiro? :D He's funny. :3 And they don't like him because... he's too... outgoing for a guy. But he's hilarious. :D And you will find out after why they fell. =D And thank you for the cookies!

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle** – Really? :D Lucky.

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x** – I was frickin' scared when she touched me. But because I have a problem with people touching me, I would move back. It's like an reflex or something. I know! Shun's going to be mean! D:

**High Prince Gasket** – Yes, they can! :D And you will see. :3 And, I'm sorry but I'm not a big fan of Ben 10. ( -.-) Sorry.

**praeses** – Yep, he is evil! D: And yes. Ah, so sad. ( -.-) And your birthday is the day after Kenpachi's birthday? :D Awesome. I wish my birthday was _on_ Kenpachi's birthday. Sadly, it is not. And Shun going as a serial killer, but going with no costume. Scary and funny. :3 And Rio as a bird of paradise? :o And Yuri as a cheerleader or a fairy? So cute and funny! XD And you know what? I actually forgot what Einjero Kyuuseishu's name translate to. D: And Kaen Hebi stands for fire snake. I couldn't really come up with a good name for him. And you got Tora no Yuki right! :D Thank you for the review. :3

**Lunar Iris** – Sadly, yes. ( -.-) And I thought the moment with Hitsugaya and Yuri was cute as well. :3 And yes they will! :D I will _make_ them. And when Katsu dies... it's not really that great.

**XangelwingsXX** – You were banned from the computer? D: Oh, noes! I would die if I didn't have a computer... with internet.

**katiegirl101199** – Thank you! :D

**Shadow Mistress-of death** – Thank you for the review! :D And yes, he did. D:

Okey dokey, people! :D I have finally finished this chapter! It's not very long, but I hope it is good! :D And if you happen to see a mistake, please point it out so that I may fix it. Thank you! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters that have not been seen in the anime or manga.

**Warning** – Swearing, and fighting.

-:-

Yuri couldn't stop trembling.

She stared at the woman in the courtyard with fear. Even though she wasn't that far away, she could still see the cold look in the woman's eyes. Shun smirked and raised an eyebrow, tilting her head upwards. The way Shun kept staring at her... made Yuri feel like she was the prey and Shun was the predator.

Yuri's eyes were wide, trembling, her arms by her sides.

"Are you just going to shake, girl!" Shun yelled, grinning widely as she widened her eyes. "Because if you are, then you're going to die, quick!"

The woman with brown hair gasped, about to turn. A hand grabbed the front of her robes, lifting her in the air. Yuri and everyone watching widened their eyes, seeing Shun already in front of the woman. Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock.

Did Shun... seem faster?

"You're slow." Shun commented, raising an eyebrow as she chuckled. "You gotta be kidding me. I have to fight you? You're so weak. You wouldn't last five minutes against me, girl."

"Please! Shun, stop!" Yuri yelled, grabbing the woman's wrist, trying to pull herself loose.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes, giving the girl a dark look. Yuri screamed when her fist rammed into her stomach, saliva flying out of her mouth, all the air leaving her lungs. She coughed, struggling to breathe, gasping for breath. The black haired woman stared at her with a cold look in her eyes, dropping her on the ground, staring down at her.

Yuri tried pushing herself up, her eyes wide as pain coursed through her body.

That hurt.

It hurt so much!

Shun's foot slammed down on her back, letting out another scream. The black haired woman raised her leg once more, about to slam it down when Yuri grabbed it, wincing when it connected with her hand. She pushed her leg aside and jumped away, holding her stomach, her eyes wide.

Shun's hits were harder.

More stronger.

The woman across from her narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Ah, so you can catch my attacks. Which means you're strong enough to fight me." Shun said, widening her eyes with glee as a grin started spreading across her face, making her look frightening.

Yuri swallowed hard, her eyes still wide. Shun then sighed and gave a frown.

"But I can tell you're hesitant. For what reason, I don't know, but it's pissing me off." Shun said, scoffing and leaning on one leg. "C'mon! I'll give you a ten second head start. If you can't get away in that time, I'm coming after you."

Yuri widened her eyes with confusion and shock, staring at the woman curiously. Shun raised one of her hands and put one finger up, her eyes narrowed with a frown on her face, standing straight.

"One..."

The smaller woman widened her eyes and gasped, turning around and running towards the shield, feeling fear in her whole being. She could _hear_ her. She could hear her counting down. Hear her smirk in her voice. She sounded so close, yet she was still far behind. How was it that Shun could inflict so much fear into one person?

It seemed impossible!

She ran as fast as she could, hearing people scream at her to run faster than she already was. Ichigo felt almost relieved when he saw Yuri getting close to the shield, almost making her way out.

"...Ten."

Shun appeared in front of Yuri in an instant.

Everyone watching widened their eyes with shock and horror, all screaming for the woman. Yuri widened her eyes with fear, seeing Shun grin widely. She grabbed her throat and punched her stomach, sending her flying and hitting several walls before stopping, coughing out blood.

"C'mon! I'm not waiting anymore! Fight me or die!" Shun yelled, glaring at the woman on the ground.

Yuri stubbornly shook her head, pushing herself up.

"No! I won't!" Yuri yelled, her eyes closed tightly in pain.

Shun curled her upper lip.

"Katsu-sama! Why the hell do I have to fight this girl! She won't even lift a finger against me!" Shun yelled, turning her head to glare at the arrancar, her eyes wide with rage.

"I have given the task to you, Shun, and I expect you to complete it." Katsu said calmly, his arms folded behind his back, staring calmly.

Shun cursed and rolled her eyes. Damn. She jumped off the wall and slowly started walking towards Yuri. When the woman looked up, she widened her eyes with horror when she saw Shun walking towards her. She pushed herself up and turned, running away. Shun stopped and frowned.

"Running again?"

Yuri ran, she was running even though her muscles were already aching. She clenched her hands as she tensed. It hurt all over. She wasn't sure, but she would have sworn that Shun was even stronger. She glanced behind, seeing that the terrifying woman wasn't even behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked ahead.

A finger touched her forehead.

Yuri widened her eyes, seeing Shun standing in front of her.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, narrowing his eyes and cursing loudly.

Shun smirked. Yuri went flying back, hitting the ground, smoke rising from her forehead. Her eyes were wide, laying on the ground, not even registering what happened. She used kido on her. She felt her head burning with pain, letting out a ear piercing scream. She held her head and clenched her teeth tightly together, trying to stop herself from screaming. Shun grinned savagely, chuckling darkly.

People yelled at Yuri to run, snapping her eyes open and pushing herself up.

As soon as she started running once more Shun frowned.

"KATSU!"

The arrancar calmly turned his head, seeing Ichigo glaring at him with a dark look on his face. The people around the man looked at him, all still looking shocked. Katsu closed his eyes and gave a smile, giving Ichigo his full attention.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the black haired woman. "We can all see something's not right with her! She seems more-"

"Evil?" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows as he smiled widely. "You see... I erased her memory of ever living here."

Everyone widened their eyes, Kenpachi snapping his attention to the arrancar, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he curled his upper lip. Erased her memory? What...?

"Not only that. I have also erased her memory of everyone... she has met... in her entire life." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as he chuckled, giving a wide smile.

Kenpachi widened his eyes.

Did that mean... she didn't know him?

Or her friend?

A large explosion sounded in the dome, everyone snapping their attention inside with wide eyes, seeing Yuri go flying out of the smoke, going through several buildings. Shun came walking out of the smoke, a dark gleam in her eye, smirking darkly. She looked so demonic.

"I have also erased her lazy nature when she stayed here. She only remembers... how she was when she traveled alone in the Rukongai." Katsu said, the sunlight hitting his glasses and shielding his eyes.

Ichigo widened his eyes. _This_ was how Shun was when she lived in the Rukongai?

"A monstrosity, isn't she? She inflicted fear into so much people while in the Rukongai. It's a wonder how both Yuri Hikari and Rio became friends with her in the first place." Katsu said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Shun... is truly interesting." He muttered, his eyes gleaming as he smiled darkly.

Shun grabbed Yuri's arm, hearing her let out a scream, trying to pull her arm out of her bone crushing grip. She chuckled darkly lifted her in the air, slamming her into the ground, hearing her cry out in pain. She continued to squeeze harder, widening her grin and her eyes, waiting for it.

"Shun!"

The woman widened her eyes slightly and turned her head, seeing the arrancar giving her a cold stare.

"I need the body intact." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes.

"...So what if she has a few broken bones! You can always-"

At the dark look in the arrancar's eyes, Shun went quiet, narrowing her eyes and curling her upper lip. She scoffed and released her grip on the woman's arm. As soon as she let go Yuri went running, making her frown and scoff.

"Dammit." Shun muttered, bending her knees.

She kicked off the ground, dust and rubble flying into the air, running through walls. Everyone widened their eyes. She ran right through them without a second thought. Just when Yuri jumped through the air, she widened her eyes when a hand grabbed her leg, turning her head, seeing Shun give a frightening grin.

She turned and threw the woman, seeing her spin in the air and hit several walls before hitting the ground hard, the tiles cracking under her.

Yuri whimpered and pushed herself up, her eyes closed tightly. She snapped them wide open a second later when she heard maniacal laughter coming from the other woman. She turned her head, seeing Shun laugh, her reiatsu visible around her, growing larger the harder she laughed.

She widened her eyes with fear.

She was going to die!

Shun kicked off the wall she was standing on, the walls breaking into millions of pieces, instantly in front of the woman, grabbing her and throwing her in the air.

Yuri screamed loudly, everyone watching.

The black haired woman smirked, raising her arm and pointing at the woman.

"Hado 63-"

Yuri widened her eyes with horror, still in the air, seeing yellow light start to glow in Shun's hand, sucking in a deep breath when she heard people start screaming. Katsu narrowed his eyes and smiled, Rio's head still lowered, her hair covering her face. Yuri closed her eyes tightly and screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"KITTY!"

Shun widened her eyes when something flashed through her mind, pausing. Yuri hit the ground and turned, running as fast as she could. Why did she pause? Why didn't she attack? Shun grabbed the side of her head and narrowed her eyes, curling her upper lip. The fuck was that?

Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes narrowed as anger went through her eyes, wrinkling her nose and growling, a dark look on her face.

Yuri looked behind, seeing Shun stay where she was. Why wasn't she running after her? She turned and kept running towards the shield, needing to get out of there as quick as possible. Within this shield, she could see that none of the Captains could get in. They couldn't help her.

She widened her eyes when something wrapped around her wrist, turning her head and gasping when she saw a chain.

No!

Shun narrowed her eyes as she grinned, pulling back on the chain, seeing Yuri fly back and towards her. As soon as she was in front of her, she put her hand on her face and slammed her into the ground. She didn't give her a chance to recover, raising her leg and slamming it down, dust flying into the air and getting bigger every time she brought her leg down.

Yuri was out of breath.

She couldn't breathe.

She cried out every time Shun brought her leg down and slammed it into her chest.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, hitting the shield with his sword.

Shun bent down and grabbed the front of Yuri's robes, lifting her up and glaring right in her face. Yuri grasped her wrist, trying to pull herself out of her grip. Shun rolled her eyes. Pathetic. She widened her eyes and grunted, letting go of the woman, seeing her jump back. She slowly looked down and touched her abdomen.

Blood.

She looked up calmly, seeing blood on the girl's sword. A grin slowly started spreading across her face, Yuri widening her eyes. She had no choice. If she didn't do that she would be dead.

"So... you _can_ fight!" Shun yelled, grinning maniacally. "C'mon! C'mon! Fight me! Fight me! FIGHT ME!" She yelled, her eyes wide as her grin widened, looking insane.

Yuri widened her eyes, seeing Shun jump forward, bringing her fist forward. She caught it, wincing from the pressure, throwing it aside and punching Shun's stomach, hearing her laugh.

They exchanged punches, Shun wearing a grin while Yuri furrowed her eyebrows.

Yuri managed to grab both of the other woman's fists, her eyes wide.

"Please, Shun! Remember me!" Yuri yelled, staring at the woman with a sad look.

Shun curled her upper lip as her expression darkened, Yuri instantly on the ground, widening her eyes. She moved so fast she didn't even know she was hit until she was on the ground. Shun put her hand over her throat, her eyes dark.

"Don't talk to me like you know me." Shun said, her voice dangerously quiet, her eyes narrowed. "I've ki-"

"Killed people for less than that." Yuri finished, her eyebrows furrowed.

Shun paused and stared down at the girl. Anger erupted inside of her, curling her upper lip and clenching her teeth tightly together. In the next second Yuri went flying through several walls, dust and debris flying everywhere.

She didn't know why.

She didn't.

But this girl was pissing her off.

She spoke as if she knew her.

She finished her damn sentence.

Shun narrowed her eyes dangerously, walking through the debris, her hands clenched by her sides. She heard a whimper from the woman, stopping and turning her head. She started grinning widely when she saw her laying on the ground.

Yuri opened one of her eyes, snapping both of them open when she saw the woman walking towards her. She pushed herself up, staggering before running.

Katsu watched with a mild interested stare, glancing behind and staring at the woman. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another button, pushing it and looked ahead once more.

Rio raised her head and blinked several times.

She looked around the area, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyebrows slightly raised in curiosity. She looked at the buildings and walls, staring at all the people below. She took a step forward and saw the black haired woman in the other shield. She narrowed her eyes and walked forward.

Shun held the brown haired woman in the air, grinning widely, chuckling darkly when the woman clawed at her hands to release her.

"Can you not beat her?"

Shun narrowed her eyes and turned her head, staring at the woman that stood on the pillar. Katsu smiled and chuckled to himself. The black haired woman threw Yuri to the side, the woman hitting a wall before hitting the ground, coughing before weakly pushing herself up and starting to run once more.

"Thought you were still dead, girl!" Shun yelled, her eyes cold.

"Katsu-sama let me rest before waking me." Rio said, a smile on her face.

Shun scoffed and curled her upper lip.

"That's your excuse. And shut up! I'm only having fun with the girl! I don't need any of your sarcasm!" Shun snapped, glaring at the woman before turning.

Byakuya widened his eyes.

Rio.

"She's getting away." Rio commented, turning her head and seeing the woman they were after getting closer to the shield.

Shun scoffed, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the green eyed woman. She disappeared in an instant. Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing Shun already in front of Yuri. No! No matter how fast Yuri ran she couldn't get away from her. He continued swinging his sword wildly, his eyes narrowed.

If they didn't get in there quickly, Yuri would... die.

He's heard stories from both Rio and Yuri about Shun when they first met her. She was ruthless and didn't care about anyone she killed. They said as soon as other people tried to get her to protect them, she would kill them on the spot.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

If they couldn't get in there, Yuri really would die.

By the one person she looked up to.

He hit the shield.

"Yuri!"

Rio watched with a cold look in her eyes, staring at the two in the other dome. She was about to move forward until Katsu put up his arm, glancing at the arrancar and seeing him smile.

"I didn't tell you to go down there, Rio." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm... sorry, Katsu-sama, but Masuyo is not doing what she has been ordered." Rio said, fear shown in her eyes as she clenched her hands by her sides.

"SHUT UP!" Shun yelled, glaring at the woman, holding the other woman in her hand. "He said once I got to this girl I could play with her for a while. He didn't say to kill her right away!"

Both Shun and Rio were fighting?

Most of the people that knew the two frowned in confusion, watching as Shun grinned at the woman she held. It wasn't like them to fight. Sure, they fought before, but not with hatred in their eyes.

Shun grinned widely at Yuri, the brown haired woman wincing when she tightened her grip on her arm. She raised her arm, light glowing around her hand and making the woman snap her eyes wide open. Kido! She struggled harder against the grip. The black haired woman raised her in the air, making her cry out in pain, preventing her from moving.

She couldn't help it.

She raised her hand and held it in front of Shun's face, making the woman frown and widen her eyes.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Yuri yelled, red light glowing in her hand.

It hit the woman's face, Shun letting out a yell and dropping the woman, stumbling back as smoke rose from her face. As soon as Yuri hit the ground she turned and started running, her eyes still wide. She needed to get away, fast. She ran past everything, her heart pounding loudly, her hands clenched.

Shun snarled and shook her head, smoke rising from her face, covering her eyes and taking several more steps back.

Rio smiled and narrowed her eyes. Everyone watched from outside the shield, feeling hope when they saw Yuri getting closer to escaping. Katsu raised his eyebrows, seeing what had happened and chuckled, tilting his head.

But the air changed when Shun uncovered her eyes, her face no longer shrouded by smoke, her eyes narrowed dangerously and barring her teeth.

She breathed heavily.

Her reiatsu started to become visible.

The air around her started getting cold.

It was red around her eyes from the kido, clenching her hands and growling.

In an instant she was gone.

Just when Yuri was about to land on the ground from jumping, Shun was in front of her, making her eyes snap wide open. Shun pulled her fist back and brought it forward, connecting with Yuri's stomach and making her cry out in pain, saliva flying out of her mouth before going through dozens of walls and buildings.

Everyone widened their eyes with horror.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shun narrowed her eyes as her face darkened, her hands clenched by her sides. She stared at the damage she did. The ground cracked when the woman went through the buildings. Everything was thrown out of the way. Smoke rose from the ground. Everything was demolished after she had punched the woman.

She started grinning sadistically.

She threw her head back and started laughing, everyone watching widening their eyes with horror, some even covering their ears. Shun continued to laugh maniacally, her reiatsu starting to rise.

Those that knew her slowly started widening their eyes.

They knew how much Shun could raise her reiatsu. They knew how much reiatsu she had.

But at the moment... her reiatsu exceeded how much she usually had.

Yuri, still on the ground and feeling pain course through her body, widened her eyes with horror as her heart stopped. Shun's reiatsu... She wasn't sure how, but Shun had more reiatsu than she previously had.

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D:**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** I thank those below for reviewing. Much obliged.

**Mizukie-Fire-and-Ice** – You're mad? D:

**SwirlzSmile** – Yes! :D Thank you for pointing that out! Really helped me. :]

**rosewhip889** – I know. I can only wonder how it must be to be forgotten by your best friends. :o

**Lunar Iris** – Yes! :D This story is _far_ from over! :D Yuri is trying, but she's actually to scared of Shun. D:

**High Prince Gasket** – D: You must be psychic. :D And I'm trying to write the fight as fast as I can, but right now... a lot of things just happening.

**Black Cat Angel** – That's alright. :D And I feel so bad about doing this to Yuri! D:

**Praeses** – I know! D: It sucks that Yuri has to go against Shun, who is her ideal by the way. And Rio actually fighting against Shun is... aaah. ( -.-) And Rio and Shun against their Captains... :] It's like you read my mind. And I think it is Kawaii. Yeah, I think it it. :D

**katiegirl101199** – I knoooow. :o But, um... during this fight they won't get their memories back just yet.

**Shadow Mistress-of death** – Thank you! :D And yes, you guessed it! =D

**Shiro-Pon** – Uh... how they look? :o You can see if you go on my profile and go on my deviantart. :3 For their heights, I'm not really sure. D: But Shun is the tallest, Rio's a little smaller than her, and Yuri is the smallest. Probably around Rio's shoulder. Yeah... not a very great description.

**music fans** – Your computer is under repair? D: And yeah, Shun is scary. If she was real... I'd probably like to meet her. :3 And they are not acting.

**Sombody Cool** – I'm sorry about the cliffies. ( -.-) I like to make things more suspenseful.

**XangelwingsXX** – I know! D: Shun not remembering Yuri has got to be the worst thing I ever did. D: And yes, he is. Everyone else thinks so, too. :3

**pinkbuddy36** – I knoooow! D: I want to finish so she doesn't get hurt anymore! D: And thanks for the popcorn. :D

**HeyxDiddlexDiddle – **Yep. I feel bad for doing that.

So, yeah... my dog passed away. The dog that bastard took from me. I found out on Monday. He was attacked by a wolf and had to be put to sleep. And I didn't even get to see him... Believe it or not, that dog was my best friend. And now he's gone...

I hope... THAT BASTARD BURNS IN HELL! I CURSE HIM AND EVERY DESCENDENT OF HIS TO BOTTOMLESS PITS OF HELL!

As you can tell... I'm pissed! :D

Oh, yeah. If you see a mistake, can you point it out so that I can fix it? Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you have not seen in the anime or manga.

**Warning** - Swearing, and fighting.

-:-

Shun stalked towards the woman, her eyes narrowed as she grinned, Yuri staying where she was, unable to move. Fear took over her, her eyes abnormally wide, breathing quickly. The black haired woman took long strides, chuckling darkly and clenched her hands.

Yuri winced, enormous pain coming from her chest. She snapped her eyes downwards, noticing what was wrong. Several of her ribs were broken. And how was she still alive? After how much times Shun's punched her... she should be dead.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes with horror, seeing that the woman was walking closer towards Yuri.

All of a sudden, Yuri let out a scream, putting a hand to her side, cracking sounds heard from her body. Shun stopped and smirked, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo widened his eyes with confusion, seeing Yuri fall back, still screaming.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri's screams disappeared, along with the pain, her eyes still wide. What happened? She sucked in a sharp breath when she heard the woman chuckle darkly.

"From the look on your face, I'm guess you're wondering how your ribs healed themselves, huh?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. At the shocked look she narrowed her eyes and snickered. "It's this shield." She said, holding her arm out, seeing the other woman widen her eyes.

"The... shield?" Yuri muttered, her hand still resting on her side.

"Yeah! If either one of us were to be seriously injured, being inside this shield heals us. It also can't let us use our Bankai." Shun said, staying where she stood. "Being in this shield... also prevents us from dying."

Yuri and everyone else that heard widened their eyes with shock.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, seeing the woman frown.

"I'm saying that I can beat you all I like and you can't die!" Shun yelled, grinning manically. "I can pierce your body with my sword and it'll heal! I can cut off one of your limbs and you can't bleed to death! I can fight you all I like until this shield comes down!"

Yuri sucked in a deep breath, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Shun raise an eyebrow and grin.

She widened her eyes when she heard Hitsugaya yell at her to run, knocking her out of her trance. She widened her eyes and stood up, about to run, until she reflexively unsheathed her sword and blocked the attack from Shun, their swords clashing together.

"No, Shun! I don't want to fight you!" Yuri yelled, her eyes wide, shaking her head.

"You have no choice, girl!" Shun yelled, grinning sadistically, swinging her sword sideways.

They swung their swords, Yuri wincing when the other woman swung too hard. She jumped back, holding her up arm, muttering a kido. Shun smirked and moved to the side, white lightening going past her, widening her eyes with glee. Finally!

She was fighting back!

Just when she was about to swing, blood spurted from Yuri's shoulder, her eyes wide. People that were watching widened their eyes and gasped.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, taking a step forward.

Shun always liked a good fight and would go after anyone with large reiatsu...! He widened his eyes. Wait a second. He glanced at Kenpachi, seeing him glaring at the fight. Hell, even _he_ wasn't enjoying this. He pushed his way towards the taller man.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled, gaining the taller man's attention. "Take off your eye patch!"

The Captain frowned in confusion, seeing Ichigo glare at him.

"Now!"

Shun and Yuri collided swords again, their hair blowing back. Shun grinned savagely while Yuri narrowed her eyes in concentration. If she could get Shun's guard down for a moment she might have a chance of rendering her immobile for a second.

She disappeared, making Shun frown when her feet were swept under her, hitting the ground. She growled, about to stand, until Yuri stomped on her side, widening her eyes when she felt tremendous pain in her side, not even screaming.

She actually broke several of her ribs.

She closed her eyes tightly when the pain tripled, her ribs snapping back into place.

Yuri ran as fast as she could, her eyes still wide. Being in the shield meant no one could help her. She couldn't die. Her wounds would be healed. But that also meant that she would be in so much pain if she continued to fight against Shun.

She gasped when she sensed Shun already heading for her, glancing back and seeing Shun jumping in the air, a wide grin on her face. No! She just needed a few more minutes. Just when the black haired woman was about to grab her, a tremendous force hit their shoulders, widening their eyes.

Katsu raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, looking where he sensed the source of the what was causing this. He smiled when he saw the Captain of the eleventh division, Kenpachi Zaraki, without his eye patch. This was interesting.

Shun couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face, widening her eyes with glee, quickly looking around the area, trying to find whoever was making such powerful reiatsu. Yuri fell to her knees, putting a hand to her chest, trying to breathe.

Rio stayed where she was, her hands still clasped in front of her, an indifferent look on her face.

All those closest to Kenpachi either fell or passed out, his reiatsu too strong to overcome.

Kenpachi kept frowning, not even bothering to lower his reiatsu, keeping his eyes on the woman. Shun was facing in the other direction when she suddenly turned her head in his direction, her grin growing when she found who was making such powerful reiatsu.

She was about to walk towards him, until...

"Shun,"

She stopped and looked in the direction where the arrancar stood, seeing him stare at her with a smile. Though he was smiling, she could see the cold look in his eyes, even from the distance. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"You are suppose to fight with Yuri Hikari. I did not say you could fight another." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew.

Shun curled her upper lip, her face growing dark. She turned and faced Yuri once more, gripping her sword and raising it above her head. She widened her eyes when the reiatsu started rising, keeping all her attention on the reiatsu.

The need started building up within her.

She wanted to fight whoever that was.

She wanted to test her strength.

She stayed in that pose, with her sword held above her head, staring at the sky with wide eyes. She started grinning once more, her eyes dilating, widening her eyes, feeling adrenaline coursing through her. She couldn't help it.

"Sorry, Katsu-sama.. but..."

Shun turned, still grinning sadistically.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"

She kicked off the ground, running at an amazing pace, heading straight for the Captain of the eleventh division. Everyone widened their eyes, seeing the woman slice anything that got in her way. Yuri widened her eyes, using this chance to turn and run.

"Fool." Rio muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Kenpachi couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, gripping his sword and widening his eyes with glee, a similar look on Shun's face.

Rio frowned and ran forward, Katsu doing nothing to stop her. She jumped off the pillar, jumping onto several other buildings and out the shield, going to stop the foolish woman from doing anything more. Just when she was in the air, something wrapped around her, making her widen her eyes.

Before Shun could make it towards the shield, she went flying back, going through several walls and hitting the ground, dust flying into the air.

Rio hit a building, the person responsible grinning widely.

"Eh? What's this, Princess? Ya went an' got yer memory erased? Talk 'bout bein' weak, man!" Kaen Hebi yelled, grinning widely as he tilted his head, licking his lips.

"Shun, you are pathetic." Tora no Yuki said, standing on a wall, a cold look on his face.

Yuri stopped and looked behind, her eyes wide.

"Tora no Yuki...? Kaen Hebi...? Wha-"

"There is no time to be standing around, Yuri-sama!" Tora no Yuki yelled, his eyes wide with rage, curling his upper lip. "I felt what that arrancar did to her! If you do not use to moment to leave, you will die!"

Yuri's eyes widened a little further.

"Wha-"

"LEAVE!"

Yuri paused before turning, running towards the edge of the shield, almost there. Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes, looking in the direction where Shun was. He wasn't surprised when a boulder was thrown in the air, heading straight for him. He swiftly moved to the side, holding up an arm, blocking an attack.

Shun curled her upper lip.

"Who're you? How the hell are you able to get in here?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the one that interrupted her chance of getting a good fight.

After she had been hit, Kenpachi quickly put his eye patch back on, frowning now. So her zanpakuto was back, huh? Why the hell did he fall before then?

"You don't remember me?" Tora no Yuki asked, an emotionless look in his eyes. "You are worthless, Shun."

"What?" Shun growled, widening her eyes with rage.

She jumped back and held her hand out, yelling out a kido, Tora no Yuki staring calmly. Rio kicked everything off of her, looking forward with narrowed eyes, her teeth clenched together. Kaen Hebi saw her look at him and waved with a grin. She stood up, an enraged look on her face.

"Who are you!" Rio yelled, her hands clenched tightly by her sides.

"Ah, this is going to be a pain in the ass." Kaen Hebi muttered, a blank look now on his face.

Rio narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her sword, jumping forward and swinging her sword down. Kaen Hebi grinned, holding up his hand, a sword appearing in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and blocked the attack, a smirk on his face.

"What are you?" Rio asked, seeing the zanpakuto's eyes turn to slits.

"Why're ya askin' a dumb question like that, Princess? Ya know me better than anyone else." Kaen Hebi said, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted, grinning widely.

Rio frowned, swinging her sword again.

Yuri got through the shield, panting heavily, her eyes still wide. She got out. She turned, seeing Shun flying in the air, hitting the ground, Tora no Yuki walking towards her. She turned her head, seeing Kaen Hebi jump back from Rio's attack. She furrowed her eyebrows.

She had to get away.

"Yuri!"

The woman turned her head, seeing Ichigo and Hitsugaya running towards her, along with several other people. They stopped in front of her, their eyes narrowed.

"Yuri, we need to get you away from here." Ichigo said, turning his head and glaring at the arrancar. "Or at least stay close to us so he doesn't get to you."

"But if I stay here, then Shun will-"

"We'll hold her back!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the small woman. "She's not as strong as Captains, so we might be able to buy some time and get you out of here."

"But... didn't you feel it?"

Ichigo paused, hearing the waver in the woman's tone, turning his head towards her. He widened his eyes slightly when he saw Yuri holding the front of her robes with both her hands, trembling with her eyes wide with fear. Ichigo was shocked. Was Yuri... really afraid of Shun?

Her own friend?

He narrowed his eyes and turned his head. No. That wasn't Shun in there. As much as he hated to admit it, she was a monster. Both Yuri and Rio changed Shun. Did they realize that? He scoffed. Not at the moment. Rio nor Shun didn't even know who anyone there was.

He widened his eyes.

They didn't even know Kenpachi or Byakuya.

Oooooh, this had to be killing them.

"I have to get away." Yuri muttered, her eyes wavering as she trembled, hearing one explosion after the other. "If Shun gets me, she'll kill me. I have to leave. I have to go. That's not my friend." She muttered, covering her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"Yuri..." Ichigo muttered, staring at the woman sadly.

"She's not my friend. She's not my friend. She's not my friend. She's not my friend."

Shun laughed loudly, panting heavily, her eyes wide. Tora no Yuki stared at her with a cold stare, his eyes narrowed, his hands clenched by his sides. She was having too much fun. She clashed swords with him once more, swinging their swords wildly.

Rio swung her sword, Kaen Hebi blocking it with a frown, glaring at the woman.

"C'mon, Princess. Losin' yer memories pisses me off." Kaen Hebi said, pointing a finger towards the woman's stomach, making her widen her eyes.

She went flying back, hitting a wall and looking up, glaring at the zanpakuto. She jumped forward, swinging her sword downwards. Kaen Hebi grinned, blocking the attack, narrowing his eyes.

Everyone watched, their eyes wide, not knowing whether to watch or fight, as well. They certainly couldn't go against the arrancar. He was safely inside the shield. They all widened their eyes when they saw two explosions, dust and rubble flying into the air.

When the dust cleared they could see both Rio and Shun laying down.

They weren't moving.

Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes and turned, staring at the arrancar with a cold look, Kaen Hebi grinning widely when he stared at Katsu. The arrancar gazed back at them with a smile, his eyes glazed over and his arms folded behind his back.

"Well, looky here, arrancar! Yer two henchmen, which are our masters I should say, are down! Watcha goin' ta do now?" Kaen Hebi asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Betcha didn't know we were here, eh?"

"Actually... I knew you two were here all along."

Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi frowned, narrowing their eyes. The arrancar closed his eyes and gave them a smile, making the fire type zanpakuto stick up his middle finger.

"Well, fuck ya, too!" Kaen Hebi yelled, scowling. "Well, what were ya expectin' when Shunny an' Princess fought against us? Considerin' how smart ya are, I bet ya knew they'd be knocked out in a few minutes against us, huh?"

Katsu gazed coolly at the zanpakuto, still smiling.

"Well, aren't ya goin' ta-"

Both zanpakuto widened their eyes, feeling enormous pressure on their shoulders, everyone around the area taking several steps back, all their eyes wide. Both Kaen Hebi and Tora no Yuki quickly looked towards their masters, their eyes growing wider when they saw both Shun and Rio pushing themselves up.

"...They are supposed to stay down." Tora no Yuki murmured, his eyes wide. "How is it they are getting back up?"

"You see,"

Everyone looked towards the arrancar, seeing him smile and raise his eyebrows, gesturing towards the two women.

"I thought why try to kill Yuri Hikari if the Captains kept getting in the way. Shun may have been strong, but she did not have the stamina nor the reiatsu to go against a Captain."

Kurotsuchi blinked.

"You're not saying..."

"Ah, you seem to be the only one who knows what I speak of!" Katsu exclaimed, giving a bright smile. "Yes, what I mean is, I couldn't come barging in here again with two weak women."

He was cut off when Tora no Yuki crashed into a building, his eyes still wide with shock. Shun grinned widely, jumping forward, ramming her fist into his abdomen, saliva flying out of his mouth, hitting her cheek. She wiped it off with a frown when he went through several walls. Kaen Hebi hit the ground, Rio hitting his back with a cold look on her face. He cried out in pain, kicking upwards, widening his eyes when she caught his leg.

"What?" Yuri muttered, her eyes wide. "They... _can't_ be stronger than their... own zanpakuto."

"I see you've noticed." Katsu said, raising an eyebrow as his smile grew. "Yes! You've guessed right, Captain Kurotsuchi! I have forcibly raised their reiatsu that exceed even their own!"

Everyone widened their eyes with shock.

"Right now, their reiatsu exceed that of a Captain!"

Shun laughed manically, yelling at her zanpakuto to fight back. They could all feel it. They could sense it now. That arrancar was right. Their reiatsu... there was more of it. Ichigo widened his eyes with horror.

They were stronger.

"But you see... what the problem is..." Katsu closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, sighing deeply. "That their bodies cannot withstand the sudden rise in their reiatsu."

Kurotsuchi slowly widened his eyes.

"Are you saying that if they continue to fight any longer-"

"Yes!" Katsu exclaimed, smiling brightly. "If they fight for an hour or so... they will die."

All those that heard widened their eyes with shock and horror, snapping their heads back towards the two women. Kenpachi's eyes hardened. Shit! If Shun continued to fight, she'll...

A long line appeared on Shun's cheek, blood soon going down her face.

He widened his eyes. No one did that. Her zanpakuto was still struggling to get up. Dammit! Her body was already breaking down? Shun didn't seem to care. She simply frowned and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. He curled his upper lip.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing blood rolling down Rio's cheek, a cut in the same place where Shun's was. He clenched his hands by his sides, feeling anger course through him. If Rio didn't stop right now and lowered her reiatsu, she would die!

Rio kicked her zanpakuto, seeing him fly back and hit the ground several times before coming to a stop. Kaen Hebi closed his eyes tightly and cursed, opening one of his eyes, seeing Rio stare at him coldly. Sadness shown in his eyes, closing his eye and staying where he lay. Hell, he couldn't beat her. He opened his eyes, gazing at the woman sadly, a long whine leaving his mouth.

"Rio..." Kaen Hebi muttered, his body glowing before he shot off towards Rio, his body going into hers.

Ichigo widened his eyes.

Rio forced her zanpakuto into submission! The green eyed woman remained indifferent, narrowing her eyes and turning, seeing Shun hold her zanpakuto in the air, a large grin on her face. Tora no Yuki gazed at his master coldly, closing his eyes.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"You were no fun."

Her hand went through his body, his body soon glowing and disappearing, going into Shun's inner world. The woman smirked and narrowed her eyes. She turned her body, soon facing Yuri.

The brown haired woman widened her eyes in fear.

Shun started grinning widely, walking towards the woman, her hands clenched by her sides. Rio sighed and shook her head out of annoyance, her eyes narrowed, her hands clasped in front of her. Yuri trembled with fear, her eyes wide when she saw the woman moving closer and closer.

She turned and started running, making Hitsugaya widen his eyes before running after her.

The black haired woman frowned and narrowed her eyes, disappearing. She stopped when she got to the edge of the shield, looking at it and looking upwards. She stayed there for several moments before taking a step out, finally out in the open. She raised an eyebrow and started grinning, widening her eyes with glee when she saw the woman she was after getting farther.

She took a step forward, only to frown and look to the side when swords were pointed at her.

Katsu and Rio watched calmly.

The Stealth Force surrounded Shun, all their eyes narrowed and pointing their swords at the woman. Shun stared at the calmly, her eyes glazed over. A grin slowly started spreading across her face, narrowing her eyes.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes wide. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Blood spurted from all their chests, widening their eyes, Shun's face shadowed, a smirk on her face. She looked up, giving a large sadistic grin. She disappeared, reappearing on another part of a wall. Rio closed her eyes frowned, annoyance etched onto her face. Shun used shunpo, her eyes wide with excitement, getting closer to the woman.

Yuri ran as fast as she could, panting heavily, Hitsugaya right behind her. He widened his eyes when he sensed the woman go right past him.

"YURI!"

Shun reached out, grinning widely, about to grab the woman... when a hand gripped her wrist.

She widened her eyes.

"Who the hell-"

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, running past the two, glancing back. Shun was lifted in the air, staring into the face of Kenpachi Zaraki. She narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip. Rio narrowed her eyes and turned, about to go and help when she felt someone grab her arm, turning her head, seeing Byakuya Kuchiki staring at her. She widened her eyes slightly, about to pull her arm out of his grip when they disappeared.

"Who the hell are you!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain. "Let me go!"

She was about to grab his wrist when she was hurled through the air, going through several buildings. Everyone watching widened their eyes, Kenpachi still frowning the whole time. He glanced at Yachiru.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yachiru yelled, giving the Captain a salute and jumping off his back.

Katsu blinked several times and raised his eyebrows, tilting his head.

"Oh, this is an interesting development." Katsu said, giving a smile. He looked in both directions where he sensed the women. "Who shall I follow? Oh, such a difficult option. If I follow Rio, I get to see Byakuya Kuchiki all distressed. If I follow Shun, I get to see Kenpachi Zaraki fight her. Oh, such a tough decision." He said, his smile growing.

Ichigo turned his head, giving the arrancar a dark look, most of the other shinigami doing the same action. He was mocking them.

He shrugged lightly and narrowed his eyes, chuckling.

"I might as well just wait." Katsu said, closing his eyes and lowering his head, folding his arms behind his back.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking in every direction, trying to find out where all four people were. Yuri and Hitsugaya had stopped. He looked in the direction where all the trees were, finding out that Kenpachi and Shun were that way. He looked in another direction near the walls of the Seireitei, sensing both Byakuya and Rio near there.

They were fast.

Both Shun and Rio didn't seem to like who they didn't know.

Which meant... they if Kenpachi or Byakuya talked as if they knew them, which they did, they were going to attack. And from what Katsu told them, he forcibly raised their reiatsu to exceed that of a Captain, which was breaking down both Shun and Rio's bodies the more they raised their reiatsu.

Damn!

This was getting complicated, fast!

-:-

Shun skidded against the ground, pressing her feet into the dirt and stopping herself, quickly looking up with an enraged look on her face. Kenpachi walked into the clearing, his sword unsheathed, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. She narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip, reaching to grip her sword only to find it was gone.

Shit!

She looked forward when she heard something land in front of her, seeing her sword. She looked up and frowned.

"Who are you?" Shun asked, grabbing her sword and standing straight, glaring at the tall man. "Why the hell did you interrupt me when I was about to kill that girl?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh division." Kenpachi answered, giving the woman a glare. "I interrupted you because I'm pissed off."

A blank look crossed over Shun's face.

"...What?"

"You're Shun Masuyo, fourth seat of my division!" Kenpachi growled, taking a step forward.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes, bending her knees.

"I don't know who the hell you are, Kenpachi Zaraki, but I don't like it when people talk as if they know me. And people seem to be doing that a lot now." Shun said, gripping her sword tightly with one hand, frowning deeply. "If you won't mind, though, how about we fight instead of talk?" She asked, grinning widely.

"Fine by me." Kenpachi said, giving a smirk.

They both narrowed their eyes and jumped towards each other, swinging their swords. Shun widened her eyes after feeling the force behind the attack, her grin growing and almost shaking in excitement. He was strong! They continued to swing their swords at each other, cutting down several trees in the process.

While they fought, Byakuya and Rio were near the walls of the Seireitei, the green eyed woman glaring at the Captain coldly. Her sword was unsheathed, standing across from the Captain on a building.

"Who are you!" Rio yelled, clenching her teeth tightly together.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He answered, an emotionless look on his face.

Rio narrowed her eyes and bent her knees, gripping her sword tightly. She ran forward and swung her sword, the Captain moving to the side, making her frown and swing her sword again. She swung her sword repeatedly, still missing the Captain.

He grabbed her wrist, making her tense when he touched her.

"Stop this, Rio." Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed. "I do not want to fight you."

"Don't talk as if you know me, fool!" Rio snapped, her eyes cold as she gazed at the man.

Byakuya's eyes hardened, Rio pulling her wrist out of his grip and swinging her sword. Byakuya quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked her attack. When Rio looked into his eyes, she paused and gave a small frown.

He looked sad.

Really sad.

Why would he be sad? She narrowed her eyes and swung her sword, not going to give it anymore thought. Why he was sad didn't concern her in the least. Byakuya continued to block her attack, his eyes narrowed.

She didn't remember him.

His eyes hardened. If he did not get her unconscious or defeat her, she would go and kill her friend. And when her friend was killed, that other one would kill _her_.

**Review?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged, people. :D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – I sees. :o And other people got hooked onto my story. :D Yay. And wow. You know someone named Hikaru? :D Awesome. And I'm sorry, got stuck for a while, which is why I haven't updated in a while.

**High Prince Gasket** – Yep, and they will. :]

**rosewhip889** – Yup, well hope he burns in hell. :] I know. I miss him. ( -.-) He was a very good dog.

**Black Cat Angel** – I know. :o I'm trying to finish the fight as soon as possible. But I love the suspense. :]

**praeses** – That's okay. He was a very, very good dog. I'm gonna miss him. And thank you for the very long, _long_ review. :D Much appreciated.

**Sombody Cool** – Thank you! :D

**pinkbuddy36** – Thank you. :D And you had a dream about my story. :D Awesome that you had a dream about my story, but a bit scary. :o I actually got a little scared. XD

**The Happy Emo** – Whoa! :o That's a long time. And top three hundred singers? :o

**SwirlzSmile** – Thank you for pointing out another of my mistakes. :] I was just so mad I was only intent on writing how I felt about that _man_... But thank you for the review. :D

**purplepup17** – And oh, no! D: Run Katsu! She's gotta rusty spoon! And he shall receive, dare I say it... _justice_! :]

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I knows. :] And you've read it about five or six times? :D Thank you. -sniffles- It makes me happy and a bit scared when people re-read my story because, y'know, they'll eventually hate it. But thank you. :D

**Lenore-Light** – Ah, that's okay. :D I'll miss him.

**katiegirl101199** – Thank you! :D I likes drama and suspense. :3

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x** – That's all right, at least you reviewed the last chapter. :D And he was a good dog. I'm gonna miss him.

**ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend** – Thank you! :D

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – Yay! :D It's great to see you again. And Shun can be scary when she doesn't know someone... from back when she was scary and had no one. And wow. :o Never heard an insult like that thrown at Katsu yet. :D And you like my writing. -eyes shines and sniffled- Thank you.

Moshi, moshi! :D Sorry for the late update. I was kinda stuck for a while now, but I have finally been able to write this chapter! :D Thank you all for the reviews and support. :] AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY UPDATED TIDE! :D Too bad I haven't updated the other one I'm stuck on. ( -.-) But thank you for your wonderful reviews! :D Much obliged. I also apologize for any mistakes I made.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you have not seen in the manga or anime.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, and... angst.

-:-

"There's something I don't understand."

Katsu turned his head, raising his eyebrows, seeing Ichigo give him a dark look. He tilted his head and gave a small smile, feeling the tension in the air. He ignored the sudden rises in reiatsu from the two women, keeping all his attention on the orange haired man.

"Yes?"

"You said if Shun and Rio fight for an hour or more, they're going to die. But when Shun was in that shield, she said it prevents her and anyone that's in there from dying." Ichigo said, nodding towards the red shield.

"If Shun and Rio fight _outside_ the shield, they _will_ die. The only reason I made these shields is to prevent them from dying. In order to fight longer, they need to be in the shield." Katsu said, closing his eyes and chuckling. "If they are not in here... well, you already know."

All the shinigami in the area narrowed their eyes and clenched their hands. All they could do was sense the vicious fights from Kenpachi and Shun. Ichigo frowned. So, in order to stay alive, both Shun and Rio needed to be in the shields. Damn.

And Yuri accidentally led them out.

He couldn't blame her.

They were sent there to kill her. Their own friend, he had to add.

Yuri's eyes were still wide, holding her arms, sitting on the ground as she trembled. She could feel both Shun and Rio's reiatsu. They were so powerful. There was no way she could beat them. Why did this have to happen?

She closed her eyes tightly, whimpering quietly.

She didn't want any of this to happen.

If she hadn't met Rio, then none of this would have happened.

_No._

She opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, hearing Einjero Kyuuseishu.

_But, if I hadn't met Rio, then-_

_She would most likely be dead._

_But..._

_Shun-sama had trained both you and Rio-sama. If Shun had not met you two, you both would be dead right now._

Yuri stared at the ground, still trembling. She wiped her eyes and clenched her hands.

Hitsugaya stared at her, his hands clenched by his sides. It was like they were all sitting ducks. He couldn't _believe_ it. They had to _wait_ for them to come back before doing anything. Why couldn't they just go and apprehend those two?

And kill the arrancar.

He turned his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Damn that monster.

-:-

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously, seeing the man standing before her without a scratch on him. Kenpachi gave her a smirk, raising an eyebrow, seeing her flinch. This bastard was toying with her!

"You say you know me, but I don't have a clue who the fuck you are!" Shun yelled, gripping her sword tightly. "You're pissing me off!"

Kenpachi smirked, lifting his hand and motioning her to come forward. Shun widened her eyes with rage and curled her upper lip, running forward and swinging her sword, connecting swords with him.

He frowned when he saw her smirk, hearing her snicker.

Shun grabbed the front of his robes, bending backwards and tossing him in the air. When she turned, she was expecting him to be on the ground, but she widened her eyes when she saw him land on the ground with a smirk on his face.

Her jaw fell open.

This guy was _huge_! How the hell can he move so fast?

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. This guy was tougher than he looked. She stared at the ragged edges of his sword, wondering just how he could cut anything with tha-

An image went through her mind, seeing that sword going through her body.

She widened her eyes, wondering what the hell was that. She faced the Captain, clenching her sword tightly, curling her upper lip. Kenpachi's smirk widened, motioning the woman to attack.

Shun flinched.

Bastard!

She jumped towards him, bringing her sword down, replacing her frown with a sadistic grin, swinging her sword over and over again. Kenpachi was stepping back, blocking each attack calmly. Her reiatsu may have been raised, but she still wasn't as strong as him.

He widened his eyes when blood spurted from Shun's side. She cursed and closed one of her eyes in pain. Shit. Her body was getting worse.

He held up his sword when she swung down. He tensed and narrowed his eyes when there was actually a bit of a bite from the attack. What the hell? He frowned when the pressure against his shoulders doubled.

Blood spurted from his chest, looking downwards and up, seeing blood on Shun's blade. The woman grinned widely and chuckled darkly, swinging her sword repeatedly. They connected swords once more before swinging with all their might.

After that attack, a large explosion happened around the area.

-:-

Rio stared hard at the man across from her. Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he looked the woman over. Not even fifteen minutes have passed and she was covered in cuts, none of them he was responsible for.

Rio gave the man a glare, swinging her sword repeatedly.

Byakuya moved from side to side, quickly dodging the attacks, his eyes narrowed in concentration. She didn't know who he was at the moment, but if he tried reasoning with her, he might be able to get her to stop just long enough to immobilize her.

Just when Rio swung her sword, he quickly grabbed her wrist, seeing her narrow her eyes, her hair looking like it just bristled.

"Stop, Rio." Byakuya said, feeling the woman try to pull away from him.

He widened his eyes when blood spurted from his shoulder, snapping his eyes over to the fresh wound, wondering how she managed to get out of his grip and wound him so quickly.

That arrancar said that both she and her friend's reiatsu were forcibly raised, but he didn't think he would raise it this much.

Just a little, he could tell.

Her reiatsu was just a little stronger than his.

Her eyes were cold. She moved a bit differently when swinging her sword. She looked a little more colder than she was before. He narrowed his eyes. What had that arrancar done to her?

"Stop talking like you know me." Rio said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. So be it, then. He unsheathed his sword, seeing the woman tense and bend her knees. When she jumped towards him, he held up his sword, blocking her attack, his eyes hard.

He didn't even flinch when she would cut him, just kept on staring in her eyes, silently pleading. Rio didn't care. She kept swinging her sword, making him take a step back every time she would connect swords with him.

When they connected swords once more, they stared into each other's eyes when their faces were close.

Rio's eyes were cold.

Byakuya's showed sadness.

His eyes then went cold, as well, giving the woman a glare. This was not the woman he fell in love with. Rio widened her eyes when blood appeared on her arm, jumping away, glaring at the man across from her.

Byakuya swung his sword, blood dripping off the blade, his eyes cold and emotionless.

Rio narrowed her eyes.

This was a change.

-:-

Katsu opened his eyes, a smile gracing his lips when he sensed something. He looked up, staring in the direction where all the trees were, seeing dust and rubble fly into the air, along with trees, narrowing his eyes. He turned his head, sensing Rio's reiatsu continue to rise.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Katsu murmured, chuckling darkly.

"KATSU!"

He raised his eyebrows, turning his head, seeing Yuri Hikari glaring at him, her upper lip curled and her eyes wide with rage. A very unusual look on the woman. He gave her a smile, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"Yes?"

"You're stronger than anyone I know, yet you said you served under Hikaru." Yuri said, narrowing her eyes. "Why did you serve under someone who was obviously weaker than you?"

The arrancar opened his eyes and stared at her, no expression on his face, everyone staring at him. He gave a bright smile.

"I found it delightful the way he spoke of his time with you and Rio."

Yuri widened her eyes, everyone else that heard him instantly glaring at him in anger and disgust. Katsu narrowed his eyes and smiled, his arms folded behind his back.

"The way he spoke of you, was beautiful to say the least. He constantly spoke of you and Rio in such a manner, I was interested to know who you were. And the was he scornfully spoke of Shun made me want to know her, as well."

The only reason he served under Hikaru was because he only liked the way he spoke of them? Yuri glared hatefully and clenched her hands by her sides, widening her eyes a second later when she felt Shun's reiatsu start to rise once more.

Katsu seemed to notice, as well, tilting his head and _hmm_ing.

"I should see how they're doing." Katsu said, making everyone look at him.

He was leaving?

No, he wasn't. He grabbed the handle of his sword, unsheathing it slightly, making everyone immediately go into fighting mode, all narrowing their eyes. Hitsugaya stood in front of Yuri, his eyes narrowed.

"Tear, Bestia con mil ojos." Katsu murmured, giving a dark smile.

Yuri widened her eyes.

He was releasing his sword!

She fell to her knees when his reiatsu suddenly exploded from him, everyone getting knocked over, all gripping their swords tightly. Inside the shield was clouded by black smoke, everyone frowning. When something shot out of it, they all tensed, every single person in the area.

When Yuri looked up, she blinked several times, seeing a small eyeball.

An eyeball.

...AN EYEBALL?

Most people shuddered, all watching as the eyeball blinked several times before flying in the direction where the two from the eleventh division fought ferociously. Another came out, heading in the direction where the two from the sixth division fought.

Everyone watched tensely as the black smoke began to clear in the shield, all their guards up.

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing many other eyes floating in the shield, his mouth falling open. How many _were_ there? Where was Katsu? What could his powers do? In the next second, all the eyes went flying out of the shield, positioning themselves all over the Seireitei, everyone still on the defensive.

Katsu stood where he was, opening his eyes, his orbs now red, black markings around his eyes, his hair long and wild, sticking in every direction, horns now on his head, wearing black clothing.

Yuri widened her eyes and took several steps back.

The arrancar didn't do anything for several moments, staring straight ahead, everyone staring at him intently and waiting for an attack. He raised his eyebrows, giving a wide smile and narrowing his eyes.

"I can see every single one of you."

Everyone widened their eyes, staring at the arrancar like he was crazy. See every single one of them? What was he talking about? They heard another explosion in the distance, some turning their heads and the rest keeping their attention on the arrancar.

"Ah, it has been a while since I used my resurrección." Katsu said, closing his eyes and sighing softly, his smile remaining on his face. "Though I must say... I was expecting a better attack from you two." He said, turning his head and staring at the former fifth and sixth Espada.

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra gave frowns, trying to break open the shield that protected the arrancar. Katsu gave a smile and closed his eyes, tilting his head and chuckling. Grimmjow cursed before he and Nnoitra disappeared, reappearing next to the Captains, giving deep frowns.

"Didn't work." Grimmjow muttered, his eyes narrowed. "Since this guy released his damn sword, we have no hope of even wounding 'im."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, giving the blue haired man a hard look.

"One of the reasons he has stayed alive all these years are because of those eyes of his when he was still a hollow." Szayel said, walking forward with a smile on his face. "He was _supposed_ to become an Espada back then, but because of his cruel nature, he was banished instead."

"Correct." Katsu said, giving a light shrug with a smile. "I was banished, no longer able to use the technology that shinigami had. But being an Espada did not interest me in the least."

Grimmjow scoffed.

Arrogant bastard.

"Why don't you just leave them alone and take me back with you."

Katsu turned his attention to the brown haired woman, giving her a smile and raising his eyebrows. Yuri stared back at him with a hard look, her hands clenched by her sides and her eyebrows pulled together in a mad state.

"...It's too much fun." Katsu answered, chuckling darkly.

Everyone flinched and gave him dark looks. Both his eyes grew red, his smile growing, holding out his arms and giving a sadistic smile to those that stared at him.

"And I wouldn't want all of you growing bored, now do I?" Katsu said, giving a grin.

All the Captains gave him hard looks before hearing screams everywhere, widening their eyes and turning their heads, staring in shock when the eyes sprayed a red substance. When the liquid would hit someone, the person would started screaming in pain before falling over.

"Poison?" Hitsugaya muttered, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, nothing like that." Katsu said, pushing up his glasses with a smile. "I don't like doing work of putting down shinigami. Instead... I will let you do that."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes before blocking an attack, his eyes growing wider when he saw Matsumoto, her eyes completely red before she swung her sword once more. He cursed and blocked it, seeing that red liquid on her shoulder.

Damn!

It controlled them.

Yuri widened her eyes, turning around, seeing someone swing their sword towards her. She took a step back, raising her leg and kicking the person's side, seeing them fly and hit a wall, furrowing her eyebrows.

She heard several more explosions in the distance, hearing Katsu make an interested sound.

What was happening?

She furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the ground in front of her, trembling slightly with wide eyes. She could feel it. Both Shun and Rio's strength were slowly draining from them. It's already been twenty-five minutes since they left the shields.

If she didn't do something and get them both back inside there, then they would...

Her eyes stung before she closed them tightly, her lips trembling.

-:-

Shun and Rio swung their swords, a grin on the black haired woman and a serious look on the green eyed woman. Both were covered in blood, as were Kenpachi and Byakuya.

Kenpachi and Shun panted heavily, grins on their faces and holding their swords tightly. Shun smirked and bent her knees, getting ready to attack, until she sensed something that made her raise and turn her head, her eyes wide.

Rio turned her head, her eyes wide, Byakuya slowly widening his eyes when he sensed what she was sensing.

That woman released her Bankai.

A large sadistic grin spread across Shun's face while Rio narrowed her eyes. Kenpachi gave a frown when he saw the way Shun looked, narrowing his eyes when he saw her start to turn. That's when he noticed one particular reiatsu somewhere. He cursed. Dammit!

"I thought you were fighting me!" Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes as he frowned.

"Sorry. Maybe another time." Shun muttered, smirking before she disappeared.

Kenpachi growled before running through the trees. Idiot! There _wouldn't_ be another time.

Byakuya was using shunpo, his eyes narrowed. As soon as Rio had sensed that other woman, she left without saying a word. Now he was trying to catch up with her. She was much faster than before, even faster than him.

-:-

Hitsugaya covered his face, his eyes wide when he lowered his arm. Why did Yuri release her Bankai? It didn't make any sense. Unless... she was trying to get those other two's attention. Fool! It would only give her a certain death.

The wind spun wildly around Yuri, Katsu watching with a smile, his eyes narrowed with his arms behind his back.

The wind disappeared when Yuri's wings spread apart, wearing a white robe, her hair now blond and her eyes blue, looking up, her eyebrows furrowed. She held a sword that had a long blade, and was wearing no footwear.

Katsu smiled and tilted his head.

"That is an interesting form you have there, Yuri Hikari." Katsu commented, narrowing his eyes. He chuckled darkly and held his hand out. "I'd _love_ to analyze it."

Yuri widened her eyes and took several steps back.

Katsu walked forward, his smile growing as he chuckled, taking several steps, all the Captains tense when they saw him close to the shield. They all clenched their hands, narrowing their eyes, all reaching for their swords. Just when the arrancar was about to take another step, which would mean outside the shield, he paused and looked up in thought.

Damn!

All the Captains inwardly cursed.

"Should I... show you what I done to those two girls of mine?" Katsu asked, delicately raising an eyebrow, holding up his hand and stopping those that were controlled.

As soon as he lowered his arm, all those that had a red substance on them fell to the ground.

The arrancar smiled and reached into his robes, pulling out a button and pushing it, the large screen up above growing in size, making everyone look towards it. Yuri widened her eyes, along with all those around her, seeing both Shun and Rio in separate tubes, both hitting the glass.

They were both yelling, wearing white kimonos.

Yuri's eyes grew wider, gasping when she saw women start screaming when lightening came from inside the tubes, both holding their heads, their screaming growing louder. She gasped when Rio fell, Shun still standing, holding herself up by the glass. She didn't last long before she fell, as well.

It when showed Shun laying in a cell, the door opening. She weakly looked up, not even wincing when she was pulled to her feet by her hair, staring coldly at the arrancar. Katsu only smiled in the video.

They watched video after video.

It wasn't even two minutes and they probably seen twenty of them being tortured.

Yuri's eyes remained wide, dark circles under her eyes as she stared at the screen in horror. Hitsugaya glanced at her and narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth tightly together. Yuri narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth and hands together, shaking as her face grew dark.

Katsu saw this and smiled.

"...I can't wait until you die." Yuri said darkly, no shine in her orbs, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Because when that happens, I will have Shun and Rio back to normal."

"Hoh? Such big words... coming from such a small girl." Katsu said, giving a smile, his eyes narrowed.

Yuri was in front of the shield in a second, her eyes wide with rage, her face unusually dark, raising her sword above her head, and bringing it down. Katsu continued to smile coolly, even though her blade was mere inches from his face.

A chain was wrapped around her wrist.

The woman widened her eyes before turning her head, seeing Shun standing on a wall, a smirk on her face, holding onto her sword and the chain, her eyes narrowed as she gazed down at her.

Everyone around the area widened their eyes, some backing away.

Yuri's eyes grew a little more in horror.

"...Shun!" Yuri said, a waver in her voice.

"Bankai, eh?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, her smirk growing. "Thought that luring me here with your Bankai would do it, hm? Well, it sure worked. I'm going to give you a tip, girl." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Yuri stayed silent, her eyes still wide, staring at the woman that seemed to ooze danger off of her. Every muscle in her being was yelling at her to run. She felt frozen to the spot. She couldn't do anything but stare at the woman. She couldn't even believe it.

She was more scared of Shun than the arrancar.

The black haired woman gave a sadistic grin that made Yuri freeze.

"Don't underestimate me. If you do, you're gonna die real quick." Shun said, her eyes widening with glee, her sharp teeth showing when her grin grew, as well.

Yuri stared at her.

"I wouldn't even think of it."

**Review?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N **I thank those that have reviewed. Thanks a lot. :D

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – Why do you feel more like Yuri? :o And wow... :D More people reading my story. X3 It makes me happy.

**Black Cat Angel** – Gasp! D:

**High Prince Gasket** – Um... A lot more suspense coming up?

**SwirlzSmile** – Ah! D: You found a mistake! Please tell me where it is! Or I'll find it! Thank you for pointing it out! :D

**rosewhip889** – Yup. Everyone wants him to die.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know! D: Things look bad for Yuri!

**praeses** – Yeah, that would be a dream to see Katsu's head on a pike... A weird dream, but a dream anyway. :] Whoa! :o A lot of ways to kill him. And they won't die! :D I promise.

**pinkbuddy36** – Are you saying... it took three weeks for me to post the next chapter? D: Oh, my god. Everyone wants ta beat up Katsu. :] Even me. 'Cept he'd probably kill me. D:

**The Happy Emo** – Cool! :D I'm no good at singing. I rather suck, really badly. But at least other people are good, otherwise we wouldn't have music. D: Thank you for the cookies! XD I actually have cookies in the cupboard. I should get some. :9

**Lenore-Light** – :D Thank you!

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – :D You've read it... five times. -eyes shines and sniffles- Thank you. -cries dramatically- It makes me happy when people re-read my story. And, yes I am from Canada. :] Cold up here. :o

Moshi moshi, peoples! :D I've managed to update a little earlier than before. Thank god, eh? And oh, my god! D: It's the weekend... and my mom is still home, _not_ drinking. The _weekend_! D: Thank god she's not drinking. X3 I also ordered the latest book of Bleach! :D YAY! It should be arriving before Christmas. Can't wait. :3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and any characters you have not seen in the manga or anime.

**Warning** – Fighting, swearing, and worst of all... suspense.

-:-

Yuri crashed through several buildings, her eyes wide, coughing violently. Hitsugaya and the rest of the Captains widened their eyes, turning their heads, seeing the woman push herself up and put a hand to her chest, coughing harshly.

Shun calmly walked towards her, her eyes narrowed and a wide smirk set on her face. She had a demonic look that made everyone freeze.

Some people snapped themselves out of it before running towards her, their swords raised above their heads, only to be cut down before they could even make it. Shun grinned widely, seeing the other woman stand and swing her sword, widening her eyes with glee when she saw thousands of green orbs heading for her.

As soon as she swung her sword, Yuri turned and started flying away, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Hey... is that as fast as you can go?"

Yuri widened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Shun right next to her. She quickly went in another direction, trying to go as fast as she could. The black haired woman smirked and narrowed her eyes, disappearing.

Shun's hand wrapped around Yuri's ankle, making the brown haired woman widen her eyes and gasp when she saw the woman smirk before she spun around, throwing her through the air. She went flying through the air before she hit the ground. A second after she made contact with the ground, she was already off, trying to get away.

Rio appeared not far away, her eyes narrowed with a cold look in her eyes.

"That fool beat me." Rio murmured, watching the fight silently.

"You better not interrupt me, Sachiko!" Shun yelled, giving the woman a wide grin, standing on another building. "'Cause if you do, I'll kill that girl and kill you next!"

"I'm shaking with fear." Rio said, giving the woman a hard stare.

Shun smirked before she disappeared. Yuri closed her eyes tightly, still descended in the air before turning around and swinging her sword, her blade connecting with Shun's arm, blood spurting from the wound. The black haired woman grinned sadistically and widened her eyes with glee while Yuri gasped in horror.

Shun drew her hand back before thrusting it forward.

Smoke exploded around the two, clouding the air around them, nobody able to see either.

People started yelling, trying to see past the smoke. Hitsugaya widened his eyes and clenched his hands, trying to find the woman that arrancar was there for. Another explosion sounded, everyone snapping their heads to the side, seeing another cloud of smoke in the air. Then another one near the red shield.

Katsu continued to watch with a smile, his eyes glazed over and his arms folded behind his back.

Yuri blocked the attack from Shun, widening her eyes when her foot hit the side of her sword instead of the sharp edge. Not that she wanted that, but how could she hit the side of her blade? She widened her eyes when Shun raised her hand in the air and brought it down, sending her flying towards the ground.

When she made contact with the hard surface, smoke and dust blew past everything, a large crater forming around the woman.

Shun's legs hit the ground, right where Yuri last laid, narrowing her eyes and looking up, seeing the woman flying away. She frowned before running after her, a dark chuckle leaving her mouth.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes before running forward, only to stop when Rio appeared in front of him, her eyes narrowed.

Dammit!

Now what?

Shun had unsheathed her sword, both her and Yuri swinging their swords against each other, sparks flying when their blades met. They were covering most of the sky, Yuri flying in the air while Shun jumped after her, the force behind their swings making dust and rubble fly back.

Yuri widened her eyes and coughed violently when Shun punched her stomach, sending her flying back. Shun disappeared, reappearing behind her and spinning, kicking her leg out. Yuri turned, blocking the attack, widening her eyes when Shun's other leg came down, sending her flying towards the ground.

She landed on her feet, standing straight and swinging her sword, thousands of green orbs flying through the sky.

Shun smirked before holding her arms in front of her, unable to dodge since she was in the air. Several hundred hit her, landing on the ground, the area around her cracking when she landed on the hard surface. She looked up, green substance all over her body, smoke rising from her body.

Yuri widened her eyes.

She narrowed them a second later, bending her knees and jumping forward, both women swinging their swords once more, Yuri wincing when Shun's reiatsu crashed down on her shoulders.

Even while in Bankai form, Shun still overpowered her.

Her shikai wasn't even released.

Staring at Shun's face, seeing the sadistic grin and cold eyes, tears stung Yuri's eyes. She closed them before opening them once more, giving the other woman a hard look, swinging her sword with much more ferocity.

Shun had paused and gave a frown when she saw the woman about to cry.

She was about to reach out and touch her head to comfort her, before she stopped herself and widened her eyes in shock. _What_ was she about to just do? She shook her head and grinned when the other woman started fighting more ferociously.

Grabbing her arm, Shun smashed Yuri into the ground, a large smirk on her face, pulling her arm back and bringing it forward.

It went limp when Yuri wrote something in the air with her finger.

Shun widened her eyes and glanced at her arm.

"What the–"

Blood spurted from her shoulder, hitting the ground, her eyes wide. Yuri widened her eyes, not even close to the woman. Her body was breaking down. She was getting worse by the minute. She turned her head, seeing blood spurt from Rio's shoulder as well, fighting several Captains.

She furrowed her eyebrows before stabbing her sword into the ground, holding both of her hands up, seeing Shun stand and give her a grin, running towards her.

Yuri's orbs glowed white before lifting her hands.

As soon as she lifted her hands, both Shun and Rio were pulled into the air, making everyone widen their eyes and take several steps back. Shun and Rio widened their eyes, suddenly hurled towards the red shield, going through several walls before coming to a stop.

Katsu tilted his head and chuckled.

Shun growled and pushed the rubble off of her, including Rio, both standing up and turning their heads. Yuri jumped into the shield, hearing people yell at her to get out but ignoring them, staring at the other two with a hard stare.

"Ah, you look like an angel." Shun said, narrowing her eyes and smirking.

"You look like a monster!" Yuri snapped, seeing the woman frown.

A small smile graced Rio's face, which gained Shun's attention and made her give her a glare. The green eyed woman took a step forward, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a firm line, grabbing the grip of her sword.

Katsu smiled before pushing a button, one that made Shun smirk.

Yuri widened her eyes and tensed.

Shun remained still, a bored look on her face, staring straight at the one she was supposed to kill.

Rio narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her sword a little, muttering a word that made Yuri's blood run cold.

"Bankai."

The wind spun wildly around her, making everyone around the shield start yelling, Yuri's eyes still wide. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears, her hands trembling, seeing a part of the smoke look like a snake before going through the top and disappearing. Shun stayed still, the wind whipping past her, blowing her hair to the side, that bored look remaining on her face.

When the smoke cleared, Yuri blinked at the different clothing Rio had on. She usually had a... skimpy outfit on, but she had a kimono that looked exactly like Kaen Hebi's. She held onto a large weapon, the weapon in the shape of a large snake and on fire. It opened its' eyes and hissed. Rio held onto another sword, her eyes cold the entire time this transpired.

She didn't say the name of her Bankai, which made Yuri swallowed hard. She wasn't saying anything.

"...Rio." Yuri muttered, her eyebrows furrowed, a distressed look on her face.

Rio's eyes narrowed when she heard the woman say her name, confusion flashing through her eyes before it disappeared, bending her knees. Before she could attack, a hand was placed on her shoulder, turning her head, seeing Shun stare at her with a hard look.

"I'll kill you if you take too long." Shun said, her eyes cold.

Rio shivered before shrugging off the woman's hand, walking forward, giving Yuri a cold stare. The smaller woman stared at her with such a sad look it made her a little hesitant before shaking her head lightly.

She swung her sword with full force, the snake opening its mouth, a large wave of fire heading towards the woman. Yuri widened her eyes before flying out of the way, widening her eyes when she saw that Rio was already in front of her with an emotionless look on her face, swinging her sword downwards.

Yuri blocked it, narrowing her eyes before she swung her sword sideways, thousands of orbs heading for Rio. The now red eyed woman narrowed her eyes before, sucking in a deep breath and quickly breathing out, fire coming out of her mouth and blocking the attack. Yuri widened her eyes before flying in another direction.

Rio narrowed her eyes before dropping the giant weapon, staring straight ahead. The giant snake went through the ground, burning the area it landed, making people widen their eyes when they saw it going through the ground, heading straight for Yuri.

Shun watched with a bored stare, her eyes glazed over. She yawned loudly and rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at her arm and giving a frown. She lifted her arm, the one that was immobile, giving a snort.

Yuri widened her eyes when she saw that giant snake in front of her, seeing it open its mouth, quickly flying in another direction. Fire came out of the snake's mouth, heading straight for her, making her narrow her eyes and fly faster. She turned and curled her fingers into a fist, her orbs turning white before lifting her hand, seeing the snake come out of the ground, throwing her arm to the side and seeing the snake go through the air before hitting the ground.

She panted lightly before widening her eyes when blood spurted from her back.

She turned her head, seeing Rio right behind her. Rio grabbed the back of her robes before throwing her towards the ground, that emotionless look still on her face, watching as smoke and dust flew away from the away. Yuri pushed herself up by her arm, coughing harshly before looking up, seeing Rio standing in front of her.

She widened her eyes when she saw her raise her sword above her head, clenching her hands and closing her eyes tightly, waiting for the attack.

When Rio brought her sword down, a flash went through her head, seeing herself sitting on a hillside, sitting beside two other people.

She widened her eyes, making the other woman open her eyes and stare at her before running and taking off into the air. The red eyed woman stared straight ahead before blinking and shaking her head out of her stupor, wondering what happened. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Yuri flying away, her mouth in a firm line again.

What was that she had seen?

She was right behind Yuri again, narrowing her eyes and spinning around before kicking her leg down. Yuri caught it, but winced from the force behind the attack, clenching her teeth tightly together before grabbing her ankle with both her hands, making Rio widen her eyes when she was suddenly spun around, flying through the air and hitting the ground.

She pushed herself up and turned her head, inwardly cursing when she saw thousands of green orbs heading for her.

When they connected with her, smoke and dust flew into the air, Yuri panting slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows when nothing happened next. She widened her eyes when she turned around, seeing fire heading for her. Before she could get out of the way, she widened her eyes when Rio suddenly appeared behind her, pushing her forward and sending her into the flames.

When Yuri went through the flames, she widened her eyes when tremendous pain went through her body, smoke rising from her body but no burn marks. She clenched her hands and trembled, breathing quickly.

It hurt!

She widened her eyes when a foot was put against her back, her breath caught in her throat. She turned her head, seeing Rio narrow her eyes when their eyes connected. She picked her foot up and slammed it down.

Smoke and dust exploded from the area.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes with horror and hit the shield with his sword.

Yuri was going to die!

Rio smashed her foot down repeatedly, her eyes cold, hearing the woman cry out every time her foot went down. She ignored the screaming. She ignored the way she the woman clawed at the ground. She ignored the crater that grew bigger every time her foot went down.

She was there to kill this girl.

And that's what she intended to do.

She widened her eyes when a sphere appeared around the woman, stumbling back, seeing Yuri stand up and stare at her. She still had that sad look on her face. It made Rio narrow her eyes and frown.

She held up her hand, a handle now in her grasp, connected to the giant snake.

It hissed at Yuri.

"Don't you miss him?"

Rio paused and raised an eyebrow, giving the woman a confused stare. Yuri stared back at her, her eyebrows furrowed and her head lowered, blinking several times.

"Miss who?" Rio asked, her eyes still cold.

"...Byakuya Kuchiki." Yuri said, bending down and grabbing her sword.

Rio widened her eyes. That man from before? Why would she miss him? She narrowed her eyes and gave the other woman a hard look. It didn't make any sense. Why would she miss someone she didn't know?

"You..." Yuri stared at the other woman. "You loved him."

Shock filled Rio as she stared at the woman, parting her lips slightly, her eyes wide once more.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes.

This was getting interesting.

"What are you talking about?" Rio muttered, her eyes still wide with shock. "I don't even know him."

"...Katsu erased-"

Yuri went crashing through dozens of walls, everyone widening their eyes, Rio's eyes wide as well, turning her head, staring at the debris and smoke rising from the ground. When she turned her head, she sucked in a quick breath when she saw the arrancar standing where Yuri had stood, a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you were going to listen to what she was going to say... Rio." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew.

Rio's blood ran cold, swallowing the saliva that filled her mouth.

"I... apologize... Katsu-sama." Rio said, her hands trembling slightly.

Byakuya was watching, narrowing his eyes when he saw the fear that showed in Rio's eyes, clenching his hands. How dare that arrancar. He had erased Rio's memory and now he inflicted so much fear into her that she couldn't even look him in the eye.

Yuri coughed and pushed herself up, bringing a hand to her chest, widening her eyes when she saw smoke rising from her chest.

He hit her so hard she couldn't breathe.

She coughed up blood, putting a hand to her mouth and closing her eyes tightly as more blood poured out of her mouth from the hit.

"Aaaaw."

She snapped her eyes wide open and turned her head, seeing Katsu staring at her with a false sympathetic smile.

Right beside her.

He was bending down, his head tilted to the side, his smile on his face. Yuri's heart stopped, her blood running cold, staring at the arrancar in horror. She couldn't breathe near this monster. His reiatsu was too much for her.

Her vision started blurring, hearing the arrancar coo before putting a hand on her head, which made her tense.

"Aw, are you okay, Yuri Hikari?" Katsu asked, delicately raising an eyebrow, his forearms now black.

"Get... Get away." Yuri said, panting heavily.

Rio watched with wide eyes, still tense, the fear around the arrancar still present in her eyes. There was no doubt that she was afraid of this man, along with many others. During that time she woke up in Hueco Mundo, this man told her that she would work for him and take this girl he so eagerly wanted. And during the time he had abused her, he had experimented on any hollow that walked into Las Noches.

She clenched her hands and narrowed her eyes.

Yuri tried pushing him away, but he gently grabbed her wrist with a smile.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes with rage when he saw the arrancar lift Yuri's head with his finger. The bastard! He slashed the shield with his zanpakuto over and over again, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Katsu smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"You have quite the interesting Bankai... Yuri Hikari." Katsu said, his orbs glowing red, his smile growing. "I can't wait to examine your abilities when we get to Hueco Mundo."

Yuri glared at him, feeling weak from being too close to the arrancar. She widened her eyes when he lowered his head, his lips close to hers, her heart stopping. She wanted to push him away. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to kill him for even touching her.

But she couldn't.

She was _too_ weak from just being near him.

She whimpered when his lips were just and inch from hers.

Hitsugaya started yelling curses at the arrancar, his eyes wide with rage.

Before his lips could touch hers... a hand clamped his shoulder. Katsu narrowed his eyes and turned his head, seeing Shun giving him a smirk with a lazy look in her eyes.

"As much as I _hate_ to interrupt you, Katsu-sama, I was wondering if I could fight now." Shun said, raising an eyebrow as her smirk grew. "I was getting bored just watching Sachiko fight, I just want to show this girl how hard to punch." She said, narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted.

Katsu gave her a hard stare before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Fine. But please do hurry. I want to leave as soon as possible." Katsu said, standing up, folding his arms behind his back. "And... don't listen to a word she says."

"Yes, sir." Shun said, giving a smirk.

As soon as he disappeared, a frown made its way onto her face, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't wait to ram her sword through his chest. The only reason she was even following him was because he said she could fight him after she got this girl and returned to Hueco Mundo.

And hell, she wanted to fight him.

He was so powerful. It made her heart race at the thought of how strong he would be if they fought. She grinned sadistically before glancing at the woman, narrowing her eyes and sneered when she saw her weakly push herself into a stand.

She scoffed.

Pathetic.

"I believe it was still my turn."

She narrowed her eyes and turned her head slightly and stared at the other woman from the side of her eye, seeing Rio give her a cold glare. She scoffed, curling her upper lip and giving a smirk.

"From what I saw, you couldn't even properly wound her from where I stood." Shun said, chuckling quietly.

Rio narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands at the insult.

Shun smirked and frowned a second later, turning her head, sighing out of annoyance when she saw Yuri flying away. She grinned widely and clenched her hands before disappearing. Rio watched, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed, turning her head slightly, staring at the arrancar.

He wasn't telling them something.

Yuri widened her eyes when she saw Shun suddenly in front of her. Her blood ran cold, quickly going in another direction. Shun was fast before, but she was even faster now. She widened her eyes when she saw her already beside her, flying upwards.

"Hah!" Shun yelled, throwing her chain into the air.

It wrapped around Yuri's ankle, making her gasp before she was pulled down, crashing into the ground. She gasped for breath, unable to breathe, before she was suddenly hurled into the air again, crashing into a wall. Then another. And another.

Blood poured out of her mouth.

She couldn't breathe.

Her body hurt so much.

Was this how it was for those that fought with Shun in the Rukongai?

Did they hurt so much they would beg her to put them out of their misery?

Did they want to die?

Did they regret even picking a fight with her?

Was Shun always like this?

She was laying on the ground, the chain loose around her ankle, weakly trying to push it off. Shun was standing above her, a smirk on her face, roughly pulling on the chain. It dug into her skin, making her cry out in pain. It hurt!

"It... hurts." Yuri whimpered, her eyes closed tightly.

Shun paused and narrowed her eyes.

She undid the chain around the woman's ankle. Just when Yuri was about to run and get out of there, she widened her eyes when the black haired woman grabbed her neck and held her in the air, her expression dark. Yuri clawed at her hands to let her go, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Shun muttered, curling her upper lip.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows in question, seeing confusion flash through Shun's eyes. It quickly disappeared. She was thrown to the ground, quickly getting up and flying away. The angry woman stared after her with a dark look on her face, her mouth in a firm line.

She didn't like the feeling she had around the girl.

She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

Katsu narrowed his eyes and smiled.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little box, pushing several buttons before a hologram of a screen and keyboard appeared in front of him. He raised his hands and started typing, his smile growing wider when he saw Shun running after the woman.

"Can I tell you all something interesting?" Katsu asked, turning his head and giving a smile.

Rio heard him and widened her eyes, turning her head, her heart racing.

Everyone that had been watching the fight turned their heads, seeing the arrancar smiling, typing something into the see-through computer in front of him.

"I had finished examining that hollow that was inside of Shun." Katsu said, hearing people gasp in horror. "Even though it had spent _years_ inside of her, it did not even try to take over her body. It has only _helped_ her, not take over her mind and power. Strange, isn't it?"

Ichigo's eyes were wide.

The hollow inside Shun... _helped_ her?

Why?

But didn't he say Shun's reiatsu consumed the hollow? What was going on?

"So, after I finished examining the hollow... I gave it back to her." Katsu said, a dark smile spreading across his face.

Everyone that heard and stared at him widened their eyes with horror.

"You did what!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes wide with shock.

"Not only her." Katsu said, his smile growing wider, narrowing his eyes. "I also gave it to your beloved woman, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya widened his eyes, parting his lips in shock. Anger started building up within him, clenching his hands. If one looked close enough, they would see him shaking slightly in anger and distress.

"You monster...!" Hitsugaya growled, giving the arrancar a glare.

"Yes, yes." Katsu said, waving his hand dismissively. He continued to type and chuckled, pushing one more button. "But who do you think is the monster... now?"

Rio arched her back, her eyes wide, raising her hands to her chest, her Bankai disappearing.

Shun stopped in mid-air, landing on the ground, her eyes wide now.

Both their reiatsu started rising dangerously high, making everyone snap their attention over to them, shinigami all around the shield. Yuri widened her eyes and stopped, turning her head, parting her lips.

A dark snicker left Shun's mouth, a smirk on her face. She threw her head back, her eyes wide, letting out a frightening laugh that made some shinigami back away from the shield, all their eyes wide. She continued to laugh loudly, the air around her growing cold, her reiatsu visible to those watching, her orbs disappearing from her eyes.

"This is great!" Shun yelled, her eyes wide, her grin growing wider. "This is... **fantastic!**"

Her voice grew darker, sounding like multiple people were talking.

Rio groaned and held her head, her eyes closed tightly. She snapped her eyes open, her orbs also disappearing, the whites of her eyes turning red, breathing quickly. The air around her got hot, her reiatsu also visible to everyone.

Simultaneously, they both threw their heads back and roared.

Their reiatsu exploded from them, everyone covering their faces when dust and smoke blew past them. All the Captains kept their arms down, watching. Kenpachi's eyes were hard, his hands clenched by his sides and his upper lip curled. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, his mouth in a firm line, trying to stay calm.

Some of the smoke cleared, everyone around the area quiet, waiting for anything to happen.

Yuri stayed silent, her eyes still wide.

There was still smoke in two areas in the shield, right where Shun and Rio were.

Katsu smiled, his arms folded behind his back once more.

Everyone was able to hear everything inside the shield, thanks to the giant screen in the sky. They heard a contented sigh, everyone still quiet, all their eyes wide and leaning close to the shield, but not to close, lest they get burned.

"**It feels so great to just let loose and relax.**"

Everyone widened their eyes with horror at the voice, seeing the smoke clear in the shield. They froze, feeling fear spread throughout them, seeing both women standing. A smirk was on Shun's face, no orbs in her eyes. Rio was standing straight, the same with her eyes.

Ice surrounded Shun.

The area around Rio was hot.

Shun lifted her hand and clenched it several times, staring at it. She raised her hand to the right, her eyes narrowed, holding out her hand. White light started glowing in her hand.

People widened their eyes before running out of the direction she was pointing in.

Ichigo widened his eyes.

That was...!

The light fired from Shun's hand, the blast growing large the farther it went, going past the shield. It stopped, the light dying down, everyone seeing ice in the shape of the attack. Everyone widened their eyes.

Shun snickered darkly, her eyes narrowed until they were almost slitted.

Rio looked at her hand, narrowing her eyes, seeing fire spread around her hand.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide with horror.

"YURI!"

The woman widened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Hitsugaya staring at her.

"RUN!"

She widened her eyes and quickly turned, trying to get away. Shun snapped her head up, a wide feral grin spreading across her face, snickering darkly while Rio still stared at her hand, her eyes wide.

She never felt a power quite like this.

Her eyes remained wide.

Yuri was flying as fast as she could, her eyes still wide, her heart racing. Fear. That's all she felt. Shun had that power before. And every time she would change, it scared her. And now Rio...

Tears stung her eyes, trying to get out.

She widened her eyes, seeing Shun in front of her.

Shun put a hand against her face, and pushed her back, Yuri widening her eyes when she was hurled through the air, crashing through several buildings and walls. She couldn't breathe again. She pushed herself up, putting a hand to her chest, coughing violently.

Shun threw her head back and started laughing manically, making people shiver and stare in horror.

Yuri fell back, gasping for breath, her eyes closed tightly.

She felt the air around her grow cold, feeling a slight breeze, and opened her eyes slightly only to snap them wide open, seeing Shun kneeling above her with a sadistic grin taking over her features, holding her palm in front of her face.

Her eyes grew wider when she saw her hand glow white.

_No...!_

**Review?**


	40. Omake

**Queen of Vampires helped me with the idea. Thank you very much. :D**

"Hello there, to all you boys and girls!"

A 5'6 woman came sliding out of nowhere, a large grin stretched across her face. She had straight black hair that reached her shoulder blades, large brown eyes, and glasses that made her look dorky. What pulled it off on the dorky look was the baggy black shirt and tight jeans(Her style). She stood straight and cleared her throat, holding up her hands for people, _you_ people out there, to quiet down.

"No, this is sadly not another chapter of You Can't Hurt The One You Love." She said, shaking and holding her head with a sigh. "I'm still stuck. I'm sorry to those of you out there! I couldn't write another chapter." She muttered, tears running down her face comically.

The whole cast of Bleach was sitting in a crowd, all looking serious, tired, or bored.

"...Also it's very uninteresting with all the seriousness... BUT OTHER THAN THAT," She yelled, grinning widely as she put her hands on her hips. "My life's just great!"

She walked over to a pair of chairs facing each other, sitting down in one of them. And across from her was none other than Shun Masuyo. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and one of her legs crossed over the other, a bored look on her face.

"Hello, Masuyo~!" The woman chirped, sitting down with a wide grin. "I am Kira michi, you may call me Km."

Shun nodded with a grunt.

"Okay doke, do you like how the plot is going?" Km asked, giving a wide grin.

"Not really." Shun muttered, looking to the side with a frown.

Km's expression turned dark, her smile remaining on her face. She cleared her throat, holding a clip board. Shun's expression didn't change.

"I see... _Anyway_, why are you so mean?" Km asked, giving the woman a pout.

"'Cause."

"...'Cause...?" Km asked, urging the woman the answer.

"'Cause I just am." Shun said, looking to the side with a sigh.

Km moved closer with a wide smile on her face, making a uncomfortable look cross over Shun's face. The smaller woman's face suddenly darkened, although still smiling, raising her eyebrows.

"Because...?" Km asked, still urging the woman to continue.

"'Cause it's in my nature!" Shun said, trying to move back with a frown.

"Okay!" Km said, straightening up the papers in her lap with a grin.

Shun gave her a strange stare, jumping when she suddenly looked up with a wide grin.

"You care for your friends?"

"...Yes."

"Do you consider them family?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Well?"

"YES!" Shun snapped, glaring at the grinning woman.

"Great! All I wanted ta know!" Km said, grinning widely while staring at the woman. "Now, about this Katsu-"

"I hate him."

Km stayed quiet with a smile plastered on her face, her expression dark. Shun started frowning, staring at the woman across from her strangely. Why did she look like that?

"I wasn't finished asking my question." Km said, a grin stretching across her face. "As I was saying, what do you think about Katsu Shichirou?"

Shun gave her a blank stare. Didn't she just say?

"I hate him."

"Yes, yes, everyone hates him." Km said, waving her hand with a snicker. "Which is why I made him to be a cool bastard!" She said, a evil grin stretching across her face as she rubbed her hands together, looking evil.

Or at least trying to look evil.

She blinked and cleared her throat.

"Anyway..." She leaned close with a smirk on her face. "Do you love Kenny?"

Shun frowned and raised an eyebrow at the question. Seeing the look, Km raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, I mean Kenpachi."

Shun's expression suddenly darkened, narrowing her eyes dangerously and curling her upper lip. Km continued to smile widely, her eyebrows raised with a happy-go-lucky look on her face.

"No. If that bastard doesn't like how I'm always fucking angry, he can just go to hell!" Shun yelled, growling under her breath and glaring at the woman.

Km grinned widely.

"Aw, ya love 'im." Km muttered, looking down with a smirk.

Shun flinched, hearing the woman, about to reach over and start strangling her when Km jumped and grinned, standing on her chair.

"Okay! Next we have Rio Sachiko!" Km yelled, clapping her hands excitedly like a little child.

Shun growled and stood up, grumbling as she left the (set?), colorful words leaving her mouth. Another woman walked onto the (set?) with a smile on her face, sitting down in the chair Shun had been occupying.

"Hello, I am Kira michi, you may call me Km."

She reached over, shaking hands with Rio.

"So, how do you like the plot?" Km asked, asking the same questions she had asked the other person.

"It's a bit sad and... well, so mean." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows and sighing.

"Yeah, well, I thought the whole plot needed anger and drama, and fighting!" Km exclaimed, grinning widely. "I can't help but be excited when I write drama! Which is weird, 'cause I like humor." She muttered, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Rio smiled with amusement on her face.

"Anyway, why do you think you're so nice... and kinda mean?" Km asked, a wide grin stretched across her face.

Basically, she does nothing but grin.

"Because I don't like being mean." Rio muttered, looking down with a sad smile. "I guess... it's because of Taka."

Tears welled up in Km's eyes comically, staring at the woman before shaking her head wildly and grinning widely.

"Yes, yes. Do you care for your friends?" Km asked, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side.

"Yes." Rio responded, giving a soft smile.

"Do ya consider 'em family?"

"Yes."

"Now, how do ya feel about Katsu, hm?" Km asked, raising her eyebrows with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't like him. He's a cruel man." Rio said, narrowing her eyes at the same time the sides of her mouth went downwards. "For all I care, he can go rot in the desert."

"Aw, now that's very mean." Km said, giving a pout and ignoring the dark look the woman sent her. "Anyways," She suddenly smirked and leaned forward.

The look she was getting made Rio uncomfortable, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Do ya love Bya Bya?" Km asked, a grin stretching across her face.

Rio's face turned red, but she narrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"No. If he doesn't like my appearance or my friends, he can just burn in hell." Rio said, turning her head and closing her eyes with a huff, her eyebrows pulled together.

"Aw." Km said, pouting. "Lyin' ta yerself ain't gonna do anything."

Rio turned her head, glaring at the woman, only to jump when she stood up and grinned.

"Next, we have Yuri Hikari!" Km yelled, flailing her arms excitedly.

Rio sighed before standing, bowing down to Km before turning and walking off the set, smiling when she saw Shun sitting in a chair. Yuri walked onto the stage with a bright smile on her face, sitting down across from Km.

"So nice to meet you!" Km yelled, giving the small woman grin, seeing her jump. "Even though I created you, still nice to meet you!"

She reached over and shook the hand of the confused Yuri.

"Anyway, how do you like the plot?" Km asked, smiling widely.

"It's a little sad." Yuri answered, furrowing her eyebrows and lowering her head sadly.

"What do you mean, sad? It's got drama, some humor here and there, fighting, romance! I mean, you're almost the star in the story! Plus, the bad guy is trying to get you with your friends so he can kill you- Yeah, I see what you mean." Km muttered, pouting while slouching her back.

Yuri, not knowing what to do, patted Km's head while she sulked.

"ANYWAY," Km yelled, making the smaller woman jump when she suddenly shot up and grinned. "What do you think of Katsu?"

"He's mean. I don't like him." Yuri said, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

Km continued to smile.

"Yeah, everyone hates him. And I got a few reviews that were... very well descriptive on how they wanted him to die." Km muttered, looking to the side while looking pale. "Moving on, do you care for your friends.

"Absolutely!"

"Do you think of them as family?"

"Yep!"

When Yuri smiled brightly, Km squealed happily, which made everyone in the area jump.

"Now tell me this, since you're truthful... do ya love Hitsugaya?" Km asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Yuri pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"No. He doesn't like me because I'm loud."

A blank look crossed over Km's face, looking to the side and snorting. These girls were lying to themselves. She shrugged and grinned with a lazy look in her eyes. Yuri continued to stare at her with a angry look on her face.

"Thank you. And now... we have Katsu!" Km yelled, standing up with a grin.

Reiatsu started to skyrocket around the area.

"HEY! Some of us ain't used to reiatsu, dumbasses!" Km yelled, trying to breathe.

They all instantly lowered their reiatsu while the one and only, Katsu came walking towards the (set?) and sat down across from the woman, a cool smile on his face.

"So nice to meet my creator." Katsu said, bowing his head towards the woman.

Km grinned widely.

"Such disrespect from those three." Katsu said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"HEY! Fuck you!" Shun yelled, glaring at the arrancar.

"HEY! No bad words!" Km yelled, shaking her finger back and forth like she was scolding a child.

"You let us swear in the damn story!"

"Don't matter 'cause 'm here and there will be no swearing while 'm here!" Km snapped, glaring at the black haired woman. She grinned at the arrancar. "Okay, how are ya like the plot?"

"It's fine." Katsu said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Though you need to be more descriptive and realistic."

"Shut up, please." Km said, her grin remaining on her face while the slip board she held snapped in two. "And besides... WHAT IN THE HELL IS ANYTHING IN BLEACH REALISTIC?" She yelled, glaring at the arrancar.

"...Point taken." Katsu said, still smiling.

"Damn right." Km said, giving the man a snarl before grinning once more. "Anyway, care to tell the readers why you're such an ass?"

Irritation flashed through Katsu's eyes, but he closed them and smiled. Km snickered.

"Oh, so only _I_ can annoy you?" Km asked, grinning widely.

"I am always like this, Kira michi." Katsu said, opening his eyes and staring at the woman closely.

"'EY!" Km snapped, glaring at the man. "Call me Km!"

"Yes." Katsu said, nodding his head.

"Do you know that a lotta people want ya to die a horrible, gruesome death?" Km asked, giving a large smirk.

"Yes." Katsu said, closing his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing, feigning sadness.

"How do you think I'm going to make you die?"

Katsu looked up, narrowing his eyes as his smile widened. Km narrowed her eyes and smirked, hearing a chuckle from the arrancar. The arrancar closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I know what you're going to do." Katsu said, opening his eyes. "You did create me to be smart."

"That I did." Km said, grinning widely. "And when you say create, it makes me think like I made a robot or something."

Katsu chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, it's been great having you on the show." Km said, giving a wide grin. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But it was so great to meet you guys!"

Katsu closed his eyes and bowed his head, standing up. Shun, Rio, and Yuri stood together, all staring at the woman, seeing her stand and clap her hands together with a grin.

"Not exactly a great interview, but good enough." Km said, closing her eyes as she grinned.

She turned towards the crowd with a wide grin on her face.

"ALL RIGHT! I'm sorry I couldn't write the next chapter! I'm still in a pickle." Km muttered, snorting and rubbing the back of her neck. "But if you're wondering why it's taking me almost a month to write the next chapter... well, it's because I don't wanna."

"WHAT?" Shun yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Shut up! I didn't wanna 'cause... well... ya can thank a few reviews." Km said, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "Some of ya should know by now, that if I get a mean review, I won't write for a while. And in this case... I had intended to write the next chapter a week after the last... but I got bored and lazy."

She rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous grin on her face.

"So I'm terribly sorry, but the next chapter won't be coming for a while."

People started yelling and complaining in the crowd, most of which were the Bleach cast, all saying they wanted to finish this story. Km grinned widely and closed one of her eyes while making a peace sign.

"Psych."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Very much appreciated.

I would reply to all of you, but... yeah... Too much people to reply to. But I'll reply in the next chapter. But holy smokes! Took me almost a _month_ to write this! Strange.

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, and drama.

-:-

Shun frowned.

She jumped out of the way.

She slowly looked to the side and smirked, seeing Yuri panting heavily, holding her shoulder. But she managed to get her arm. Her arm was covered in ice, her eyebrows furrowed. Shun snickered darkly, narrowing her eyes.

Yuri glanced at her arm and furrowed her eyebrows.

This was bad.

When she looked up, she widened her eyes, seeing Shun run towards her, bringing her fist forward quickly. It connected with her stomach, saliva flying out of her mouth before flying back and hitting the ground several times, coughing harshly. When she looked up, she gasped out of horror when she saw Shun above her, her fist raised.

Dust and smoke flew into the air every time Shun brought her fist down, missing the woman several times, the grin remaining on her face.

Rio was still trying to figure out this new... power. She stared at her hands, her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to think of a way to activate it. She turned her hands over, staring at her palms and the backs of her hands.

Holding her left hand up, she widened her eyes when fire suddenly blasted from her hand.

Her eyes were wide with shock, looking at her hand.

What was that?

Or rather... what was this?

Katsu said this power was inside Masuyo. Her eyes stayed wide, turning her head, trying to look past the smoke. When it cleared, she saw Shun standing atop the woman, raising her fist once more. A shuddering breath left her mouth.

What kind of monster was she?

Shun held up Yuri by her neck, still grinning. But her grin faltered when she saw the wounds she inflicted already start to heal. She raised an eyebrow and frowned, ignoring the panting from the woman she held. She threw Yuri to the ground then started looking around the area, some of the shinigami watching blinking at her actions. What was she looking for?

Kurotsuchi looked at the shield. It was strange none can enter but the three women and the arrancar. He wasn't interested whether or not the girl lived. He was more interested in the hollow inside that woman, the arrancar, and the shield.

"This shield..."

"Oh, are you interested?" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"I'm only interested as to why only you and those other three can enter, but no other can." Kurotsuchi said, turning his head, actually looking serious.

"Simple. Taking my reiatsu, along with Shun, Rio, and Yuri Hikari, I had made these two shields and-"

"Wait!" Hitsugaya yelled, turning his head. "How did you get Yuri's reiatsu?"

Katsu stared down at the white haired Captain, no emotion on his face. He tilted his head and delicately raised an eyebrow, folding his arms behind his back. Several people were watching, the rest still trying to figure out what the woman was doing.

"...How? Shun, Rio, and Yuri Hikari have been around each other for a long time. It is not surprising that both Shun and Rio had some of her reiatsu on them. But other than that, I had made these shields using our reiatsu."

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes. He made these shields using their reiatsu? How was that even possible?

Everyone else kept their eyes on the black haired woman, seeing her look back and forth. Where is it? Where is it? Where is it! Shun growled and curled her upper lip, still looking around the area.

"What is she looking for?" Renji muttered, watching with narrowed eyes.

Everyone saw her turn her head upwards, all following her line of vision. When Katsu saw what she was looking at, he narrowed his eyes, the sides of his mouth turning downwards.

The little machine in the sky.

Shun grinned manically, narrowing her eyes and snickering darkly. She stretched her hand out, blue light gathering in her hand, making people exclaim and start yelling. Some people even jumped back in case she shot at them.

Except they were all baffled when she shot up towards the sky.

Katsu smiled, seeing the blast stop before it hit the small machine. Shun widened her eyes and snarled, curling her upper lip and clenching her hands. All the Captains stared, all their eyes narrowed.

"If you want to get in there," Most of them blinked, turning their heads to stare at the one who spoke. "Then I suggest destroying that machine up there, just above the shield." Kurotsuchi said.

Most of the people around him stared at him in shock.

"Do not get the wrong idea!" Kurotsuchi hissed. "I simply want to examine this shield."

When they heard a cry, they all snapped their heads forward, seeing Shun roughly grab Yuri by her arm, raising her other hand and punching her across the face. Blood started pouring out of Yuri's mouth, making Hitsugaya widen his eyes. Dammit!

Shun raised her fist again, still grinning, only to blink and raise her head when she heard a few shouts of, "Bankai" and a rise in reiatsu, turning her head. She smirked, seeing several of the Captains use Bankai, all using them to try and destroy the small machine she had tried to shatter.

She heard a whimper, turning her head, seeing Yuri's eyes closed, her Bankai disappearing. She gave a sadistic grin, raising her hand once more, about to strike the woman, until Rio grabbed her wrist. She snapped her head to the side, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yuri opened her eyes, her vision blurred, closing them for a second before opening them. She heard voices talking, but they sounded so far away. There was a cut inside her mouth, but it was healing, thanks to the shield. Her head hurt. Never mind her head, her whole body ached. She tried listening to the voices, trying to determine which was who.

Shun and Rio exchanged words, the first snarling while the other narrowed her eyes.

The shield shook as attack after attack was inflicted on the small machine. Rio looked up, narrowing her eyes and gave Shun a look. The black haired woman snorted before releasing Yuri, stepping back and turning away.

Rio turned her head, staring down at Yuri, narrowing her eyes.

She held her hand out, fire growing in her hand, seeing Yuri widen her eyes. Realization hit Yuri. Rio had the same thing inside of her as Shun. But hers were different. Instead of ice... it was fire. She forcibly pushed herself up, turning around and running. She stumbled but she did not stop. She didn't want to be there.

She wanted to be gone!

A leg slammed into her back, knocking her to the ground, closing her eyes tightly in pain. Rio smashed her foot against her back, ignoring the ear piercing scream that came from her, her eyes remaining cold.

Just as she was about to slam her foot back down, she widened her eyes when the shield that protected them from the thousands of shinigami broke, red pieces falling towards the ground and smashing into smaller pieces when they made contact with the hard surface.

In the next second, hundreds of shinigami surrounded the two.

Shun narrowed her eyes and looked to the side lazily while Rio narrowed her eyes, backing up towards her companion.

Yuri pushed herself up, walking forward before falling. When she fell into a pair of arms, she looked up, seeing Hitsugaya staring at her with concern and anger. He held her close.

"We have to get you out of here." Hitsugaya muttered, turning around and using shunpo.

All the shinigami that surrounded the two women narrowed their eyes, all their swords unsheathed. Some of the Captains glanced at the arrancar, expecting to see a shocked look on his face, except they were met with a calm smile.

Why was he still smiling?

"Give up, you two!" Someone yelled, giving the two women a glare.

"We won't hesitate to kill you!"

Rio narrowed her eyes, taking another step back towards the other, only to pause, along with most of the shinigami when they heard a dark, a very dark chuckle. Everyone glanced at the black haired woman, seeing her hair covering her face, but they could see the smirk stretched across her face.

It seemed everyone heard her laugh.

All the Captains stopped in their steps, all tensing and reaching for their swords.

Shun threw her head back and started laughing, as if finding everything a joke, all the shinigami around taking a tentative step back. She kept laughing, making several shinigami narrow their eyes. One ran forward, raising their sword, about to ram it through her body, until... she placed her hand in front of his face, blue light glowing in her hand.

He and everyone else around her widened their eyes with horror.

Shun narrowed her eyes and snickered, the light blasting from her hand, engulfing hundreds of shinigami. All the Captains widened their eyes and disappeared, using shunpo to get out of the way. Hitsugaya turned, widening his eyes.

"Dammit! They're still not backing down!" Hitsugaya growled, turning and continuing to run.

Yuri's eyes were wide with fear, panting heavily.

She didn't feel anything other than fear. They were going to get her. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her hands and whimpering, feeling Hitsugaya tighten his grip on her.

Shun grinned, seeing a large block of ice in the shape of her attack, seeing it start to crumble. Rio narrowed her eyes and held out her hand, seeing several shinigami widen their eyes when fire started gathering in her hand. They all turned, some disappearing right before the fire blasted from her hand.

Screams were heard in the area.

"This is getting out of control." Kyoraku muttered, holding the edge of his hat.

"No shit." Kenpachi said, frowning deeply.

"**Where...**"

People looked up, widening their eyes with horror when they saw a demonic expression on Shun's face. Just the sound of her voice made shivers go up their spines. The woman's grin grew as she narrowed her eyes, snickering darkly once more.

"**Where... is the girl?**"

Nobody said a word, some opening their mouths before closing it. Shun snorted before looking around, grinning when she sensed Yuri's reiatsu. Rio sensed it, as well. Ichigo widened his eyes, standing on top a wall, seeing the two about to take off. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

"YOU'RE BOTH WEAK!"

Ichigo paused and made a face. _You're both weak?_ What a stupid thing to say. But it seemed to have an effect on both women. They both stopped and turned their heads, looking towards him, both narrowing their eyes dangerously.

"You couldn't catch me, even if one of you is faster than most of these people here!" Ichigo yelled, trying to think of other insults, probably better ones.

Shun raised an eyebrow as she frowned while Rio tried getting to Yuri. Ichigo widened his eyes. Shit! Shit! What can he say to stop Rio. Only one thing came to mind, one that made him cringe.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!"

Rio stopped and turned, her eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the orange haired man. She glared at Shun when she started laughing. People had no clue what Ichigo was trying to do, but it seemed to take their mind off of Yuri.

"And you both have to be really weak to go after Yuri! You know she can't defend herself against you two!" Ichigo yelled, seeing both women stare at him with frowns. "You're weak!"

He widened his eyes when Shun appeared in front of him, kicking her leg down. He jumped out of the way, watching as the wall crumbled, cursing when Rio appeared behind him. Dammit! He continued dodging, turning around and running. He should be glad he's still in Bankai form.

When he glanced back, he widened his eyes when he saw Shun right behind him with a large grin on her face.

Shit!

She was faster than he thought.

He turned, slamming his foot against the back of her head, seeing her hit the ground. When he landed, he held his foot. Her head was hard. He narrowed his eyes, seeing Rio appear in front of him, swinging his sword sideways.

He coughed violently when Shun's foot kicked his stomach, skidding back, looking up with a scowl.

This was trouble.

-:-

Jiro widened his eyes, staring at the mess. A large part of the Seireitei had been torn down. Nothing but debris lay on the ground where Shun and Rio had been. He had sensed Yuri getting away with her Captain, but now what?

He gasped when Ichigo ran by, both Shun and Rio right behind him, both trying to attack him.

Katsu sighed, looking at all the fragments of the shield that was on the ground. And it took half an hour to make that. He shrugged. Oh, well. He looked up, glancing at the sun, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a grim line.

In the next second he smiled and chuckled.

"Almost time."

He closed his eyes, his smile remaining on his face. And here he thought he was going to have more time to enjoy watching the fight.

Shun appeared in front of Ichigo, holding her hand out with a grin stretched across her face, only to frown when Ichigo grabbed her wrist and spun her around before she crashed into the ground. Rio's eyes glowed red, holding both her arms out, a ring of fire appearing around her.

Ichigo paused and narrowed his eyes.

He shook his head when he saw some people trying to help him.

He widened his eyes when he saw a large snake come out of the ground, hissing so loudly, everyone in the area covered their ears. Ichigo stared in shock. That almost looked like the snake Rio had when she used Bankai. What was going on?

When it opened its' mouth, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, muttering two words before swinging his sword.

The black Getsuga Tensho cut through the snake, making Ichigo curse when it healed itself. Dammit. How the hell was he supposed to cut through fire? This was getting out of control! He disappeared when the snake opened its' mouth, fire blasting across the the ground and walls.

Rio held her hand out, a whip appearing in her hand, swinging it around.

Ichigo widened his eyes when it wrapped around his ankle, smashing into the ground and rolling to the side just as Rio's feet hit the ground. He swung his sword, getting Rio's shoulder. She narrowed her eyes before swinging her whip, a wave of fire heading towards him. He quickly dodged it, hands clenched tightly.

The whip in Rio's hand changed into a sword, the woman narrowing her eyes before she swung it towards Ichigo.

They both exchanged blows.

Ichigo cursed.

She was more stronger than before.

He jumped back, narrowing his eyes and quickly looking around. Where was Shun? He widened his eyes and looked up, seeing Shun jump towards him. He jumped back, dodging the attack, grunting when she kicked his side, skidding across the ground, knocking the debris out of the way in the process.

Shun grinned widely and snickered.

Just when Ichigo was about to use Getsuga Tensho, he paused and turned his head. He cursed. Byakuya was still in his Bankai form. He raised his hand, pointing at Shun, all the blades behind him heading for the woman. He widened his eyes when all the blades went by him without even touching him, turning his head, seeing Rio stop and look at the blades with shock. When he looked at Shun, he scowled when he saw a smirk on her face. That didn't look good.

Shun raised her hand, her eyes growing wide with glee.

Thousands of snowflakes came out of her hand, blocking the other attack. Byakuya and Ichigo widened their eyes. Shun let out a laugh, holding out her hand, directing some of her blades towards the Captain of the sixth division. Byakuya narrowed his eyes before disappearing, reappearing in another area.

Shun appeared behind him, shooting her hand out, snarling when he disappeared.

She turned around, grinning when she saw a large group of blades heading for her, pointing her hand towards them, all of her blades heading for the fragments that reflected the sun, looking like cherry blossom petals. They clashed together, a wave of reiatsu hitting everyone.

Ichigo's eyes were wide.

Both Byakuya and Shun had Bankai that were similar to each other. It was kind of amazing to see this.

He dodged the attack from Rio, narrowing his eyes.

This was bad.

He already cut Rio, and if he decided not to fight her, someone else will cut her down. And he couldn't really depend on Byakuya. He was very... into the rules of the Soul Society and wouldn't waste a second on striking Shun down.

Just when Rio was about to swing her sword, she was on the ground in the next second, glaring up at Ichigo.

It was a good thing he was still faster than Rio.

Shun... he wasn't so sure.

Grimmjow managed to match his speed when he's in Bankai form.

Byakuya could barely match him... so shit... just _how_ fast was Shun?

He tensed when he saw Rio get up, bending his knees and getting ready.

Suddenly... blood spurted from her back. She and Ichigo widened their eyes, the woman stopping and turning. No one... Ichigo's eyes continued to grow. He realized what it was. Without that shield up...

_Their bodies are breaking down._

He turned his head, seeing blood spurt out of Shun's back, seeing her take a step forward, most likely from shock.

This wasn't getting any better.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled, gaining the Captain's attention. "Let me handle this!"

He didn't care when Byakuya glared at him, all Ichigo did was raise his reiatsu until it caught Shun's attention. She turned her head, giving him a sadistic grin, jumping towards him. Katsu watched with that same irritating smile on his face, glancing up, seeing hundreds of shinigami trying to destroy that little machine he made to make the shields.

"This is getting boring..." Katsu muttered, staring at all the shinigami around the shield. "Why can't they hurry up and destroy it already? It would be so much better if the Captains were trying to destroy it instead of useless shinigami." He muttered, looking to the side with a bored look on his face.

He waved his hand and closed his eyes, several hundred of the eyes in the sky widening their eyes before opening in half, turning into swords. Now, he couldn't have Yuri Hikari getting away. He smiled.

Just when Hitsugaya was about to jump to another building, a sword hit the ground right near his foot. He widened his eyes, looking up, letting out a shuddering breath when he saw thousands of swords in the sky.

He turned, running when he saw hundreds of them flying towards him, hitting the ground just inches from his body. When he looked ahead, he narrowed his eyes. They were leading him back to the fight.

He turned, trying to run away, but the swords kept hitting the ground right before him.

"What are we going to do?" Yuri muttered, still panting heavily and wincing every time he jumped in pain.

"We have no choice but to go back." Hitsugaya muttered, seeing that every time he tried to jump to the other building, a sword would head towards him.

Even when he tried using shunpo.

Shun hit the ground several times, rolling over and skidding across the ground with a grin. She let out a laugh before jumping off the ground, flipping in the air and kicking her leg down. Ichigo caught her leg, narrowing his eyes and spinning, throwing her through the air again.

It was a good thing his dad spent a lot of years teaching him how to fight.

Rio held her hand out, narrowing her eyes, fire gathering in her hands. Ichigo cursed, jumping out of the way. Jeez. Just how powerful was the hollow inside Shun? It's split among the both of them, yet they were both still powerful.

Damn!

He swung his sword, a Getsuga Tensho heading for both women. Rio jumped out of the way while Shun grinned widely and widened her eyes with glee, holding up both her hands. Ichigo widened his eyes when she caught it, sending her skidding back several meters. A shuddering breath left his mouth, his eyes remaining wide when he saw his attack dissipate in Shun's hands.

She was strong enough to stop his Getsuga Tensho?

Shun glanced at her hands and narrowed her eyes, seeing smoke rise from her palms. They were burned. She smirked and looked up. It didn't matter.

The people trying to break the shield didn't let up.

No emotion crossed Katsu's face, no longer smiling. His arms were folded behind his back, closing his eyes.

_They are almost back._

Just as he opened his eyes, Hitsugaya jumped into the area with Yuri in his arms, all the swords stopping in midair. The white haired Captain cursed, seeing Zaraki's subordinate pause and turn her head, grinning savagely when she saw them.

"Damn...!" Hitsugaya growled, holding the woman in his arms tightly.

"Shun!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the woman about to go after the other Captain until she stopped and turned to stare at him. "Your fight's with me!"

Shun stared at him before grinning widely, snickering darkly.

Both she and Rio faced the orange haired Captain, both running towards him quickly, jumping in the air, holding their hands up. Swords appeared in their hands, raising them in the air. Ichigo tensed and gripped his sword tightly.

Katsu sighed.

The shield broke.

Both Shun and Rio widened their eyes, their orbs returning to their eyes, both landing on the ground, their swords disappearing. Both their bodies glowed before a red orb left Rio and a light blue one left Shun. The two orbs melded together before heading back to Shun, the woman's eyes still wide.

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing both women stay still.

"What...?"

His eyes grew wider before turning, along with everyone else, all widening their eyes at what they saw. Yuri gasped, holding onto Hitsugaya.

Katsu narrowed his eyes, pain evident on his face, looking down.

A sword was sticking out of his chest.

He turned his head, smiling and chuckling when he saw the Head Captain behind him, a cold look on the old man's face. The arrancar coughed out blood, trembling slightly.

"I knew... you'd be the one... to kill me." Katsu muttered, letting out a wry laugh. "But... it was a bad decision you made."

Yamamoto pulled his sword out, seeing the arrancar stumble forward and fall to his knees, putting a hand to his chest. Blood poured out of the wound, his eyes narrowed. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He looked up and smiled, his eyes connecting with Yuri's.

The brown haired woman widened her eyes.

Katsu fell forward, all the eyes in the sky disappearing and turning into a sword.

Yuri's eyes remained wide. The Head Captain was strong enough to kill him with one move? She widened her eyes and turned her head, staring at both Shun and Rio, gasping when she saw them fall forward.

Shun and Rio's eyes closed, the shine leaving their eyes, hitting the ground.

Yuri got out of Hitsugaya's grip, running towards both women, her eyes wide with worry. What if they were dead? Before she could get to them, everyone around the area heard... clapping?

"_Good job!_"

Everyone widened their eyes. Katsu's voice? They turned, seeing the dead body of the arrancar on the ground, no life in his eyes. Someone looked up in the sky and started pointing, everyone's attention on the screen.

Katsu smiled on the screen.

"_I thought I would have to wait longer, but you did it._" Katsu said, closing his eyes with a smile. "_Don't __worry. This is only a recording._"

People started relaxing.

"_But you shouldn't start relaxing yet._" Katsu said, almost seeming to know what they were going to do. "_You see, I may be out of the picture now... but Shun and Rio..._" A dark chuckle left his mouth. "_They, however, are still in murky waters._"

People started frowning. Both Kenpachi and Byakuya narrowed their eyes, dread starting to fill them. Katsu pushed up his glasses, still smiling.

"_You see, every day since I have had these two lovely ladies, I had been injecting a chemical in their bodies._"

Yuri was several meters from her friends, her eyes still wide. She didn't like the feeling that came over her when he said that.

"_Didn't you find it odd they had collapsed moments after I was killed?_" Katsu asked, tilting his head, almost every head turning towards the two women on the ground. "_Now here's the interesting part... they will stay unconscious for exactly five days._" He held up five fingers.

His smile grew dark, narrowing his eyes.

"_And five days after they have awakened... they will die._"

**See? His death was so stupid. Xp **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes!

**High Prince Gasket** – Yep. :] And it will.

**Black Cat Angel** – Nope! I wasn't being descriptive enough! It was meant to be TEN DAYS! D:

**praeses** – Yes! :D Everyone's happy that bastard is dead! :D And wow, I think the review _is_ shorter! D: I would have made his death more gruesome, but I was stuck and made it simple. ( -.-)

**gnarley-** – NO! No, no, no, no, no! It was meant to be ten days. Damn, I need to be more descriptive!

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice** – D: I am? Well, maybe. And you obviously haven't read my other story. -3- To put it short, it sucked, real bad.

**katiegirl101199** – I'm so sorry about the cliffhangers. I should try and stop doing those.

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – I'm so sorry I made you wait! D: I didn't mean to! I just got lazy and bored and really, really stuck.

**The Happy Emo** – So great to see your letters! :D And I'm so sorry about the wait. ( -.-)

**xxAwesomeLucyxx** – -tears wells up in eyes- Thank you so much! :D And I know. ( -.-) But it will all get better! :D

**pinkbuddy36** – Wow. I'm confused. There's two reviews from you from the same chapter. Wonder how that happened. And thank you for the reviews! :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Yep, ya gotta love that drama... well, I do... and sorta don't... Anway, great to hear from you! :D Been so long.

**Shiro-Pon** – I'm really sorry for the cliffhangers, and great to hear from you again. :D

Sorry people! I meant to make it TEN days! Not five! Dammit! I really should be more descriptive. ( -.-) Oh, well. What's done is done. And great news! :D I finally caught up with my school work! Well... close enough anyway. And not so great news... There's a hole in my back tooth. And whatever seems... unperfect to me... I start bothering it. So right now, I'm actually trying to pull my tooth out while it's lodged real good in there.

Plus, I'm actually making a Doujinshi of Life is Full of Surprises. Crazy, eh?

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Yuri's eyes were wide.

She sat in the fourth division, sitting at the edge of the bed in the room she was given, her hands clutching the white kimono tightly. It was night. It was still the day Shun and Rio attacked her ruthlessly, the day Katsu died, the day... she was told her friends were going to die in ten days.

Tears stung her eyes, staring at the floor, her hands clenched tightly. Her shoulders started shaking before stifled sobs escaped her mouth, tears running down her face.

At the first division in the meeting hall, all the Captains were arguing. Oddly, both Shun and Rio were in the room, sitting up with their backs to each other and their heads lowered, both their eyes closed. Both of their breathing was raspy, dry blood on their bodies, now wearing white kimonos.

"Why do they have to be in the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro! They're not criminals!" Ichigo yelled, motioning towards the two women. "It doesn't explain why you want them to be put in there when they need to be healed right now!"

"I have to agree with Kurosaki on this." Byakuya said, turning his head and staring at the Head Captain. "There is no reason why they both have to go in the Senzaikyu."

"The arrancar has given us no reason for us to believe these two will return to normal after they have awakened." Yamamoto said, staring at the two women. "They will get medical attention after they are put in the Senzaikyu."

"But they're innocent!" Ichigo yelled, pointing to the two women.

"Did you not see how these two had destroyed part of the Seireitei?" Soi Fon asked, turning her head to glare at the orange haired man.

"They had their memory erased and were being _forced_ to do that!"

Shun coughed, blood pouring out of her mouth. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands. Why weren't they getting medical attention now? Byakuya stared at Rio, his eyes cold.

After how long of not seeing her... he didn't want to see her like this.

Hitsugaya's eyes were narrowed, staring straight ahead. Yuri hadn't said a word after she heard what the arrancar said. Five days of being unconscious... and five after awakening... her friends would die. He would ever want to hear that?

Matsumoto was being treated for that liquid she had on her. She only had to spend the night at the fourth division. Yuri, however, had to stay at least until her friends awaken.

"Why can't we send someone to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo yelled, giving the Head Captain a glare.

The arrancar wasn't done speaking after he had said both Shun and Rio would die.

_Yuri widened her eyes with horror after hearing the arrancar. All the shinigami started yelling and cursing, all glaring at the screen. Kenpachi and Byakuya's eyes were wide after what they heard, soon narrowing their eyes dangerously._

_Kenpachi clenched his hands and curled his upper lip._

_Byakuya quickly disappeared, reappearing beside Rio, staring down at her body. He stared at her, not a single emotion on his face. _

"_However,"_

_Everyone paused and looked at the screen, seeing a smile on the arrancar's face, as usual. Yuri's eyes stayed on the ground, her heart beating fast, letting out shuddering breaths._

"_There _is_ a way you can get the chemical out of their bodies and let them live."_

_That caught her attention._

_She widened her eyes and looked at the screen, seeing the arrancar close his eyes and his smile widen. This had the attention of everyone in the Seireitei. Kenpachi and Byakuya stared at the screen with angry looks on their faces, and Ichigo took a step forward, his eyebrows pulled together._

"_For that, you'll need to go to Hueco Mundo." Katsu said, opening his eyes with a smirk. People started protesting at the same time the arrancar chuckled. "Though, I guess some of you might protest to that. You see, in Hueco Mundo, I made an antidote for the chemical inside both Shun and Rio. Injecting them with this antidote won't be painful at all to them, and it will knock that chemical right out of their systems."_

_Ichigo frowned. Why would he make an antidote? Wasn't he trying to kill them?_

_Katsu narrowed his eyes._

"_But you will need a precise dose of the antidote to work. Anything less or more will most likely kill them." Katsu said, giving a dark smile._

_He wasn't done._

"_But... when they awaken... I suggest not letting Yuri Hikari into the same room as them." Everyone started frowning. "If she is in the same room with either of them..." He chuckled darkly. "She will breathe in the same chemical in their bodies and die at the same time they will."_

_Hitsugaya widened his eyes and clenched his teeth together. That bastard!_

_Katsu started telling everyone who was listening how much of the antidote they needed exactly, if anyone was going to Hueco Mundo, started telling them what would happen while Shun and Rio were unconscious, and said he had a fantastic time._

_He smiled before the screen disappeared._

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

He was glad that arrancar was dead.

The meeting was dismissed. As soon as the door opened, several shinigami ran into the room, putting the two women on stretchers and taking them down the hallway. Kenpachi turned his head, watching as Shun's chest went up and down, having trouble to breathe. Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw Rio in the same condition.

Pained looks crossed over Shun and Rio's faces, both trembling slightly.

Ichigo stopped and narrowed his eyes. Did they both know what they did to Yuri? He sighed and continued on. They wouldn't know until they woke up.

He should go see how Yuri is doing.

When he got to the fourth division, getting lost a few times, he went to her room and saw... she wasn't doing good. He sighed when he saw her head lowered with her hair covering part of her face. When she looked up, he saw that her eyes were red and puffy, tears streaks going down her face, bandages all over her body and face.

He sighed, walking over to the bed, sitting down next to the woman.

He stayed quiet, staring at the floor, seeing that Yuri's head was lowered again.

"They're... going to put Shun and Rio into the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro." Ichigo said, seeing the small woman look up and stare at him in shock. "Gramps said that since we don't know if they're still dangerous, we have to put them somewhere where they won't attack anyone when they wake up."

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the floor, remaining quiet.

This was all going bad.

Ichigo raised his hand and rested it on Yuri's back, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. They stayed silent for a long time. After a while Ichigo stood up and told Yuri to sleep, seeing her stare up at him sadly.

He cringed slightly at the look.

"Everything will be alright, Yuri."

-:-

Everything was _not_ alright.

After Ichigo had went to see Yuri, he went home to get sleep from the exhausting and tiring day, but when he got home, he was surprised to see Byakuya in his house. Ichigo pause from taking off his sandals, staring at the figure in front of him with wide eyes.

"Byakuya?"

"Do not talk to me without the proper suffix." Byakuya said, giving the man a cold stare.

"After how many years of calling you Byakuya, I don't think I'll suddenly call you something else." Ichigo said, standing straight and giving the man across from him a frown.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... what do you think is the right thing to do." Byakuya said, staring at the orange haired man with a cold look on his face.

Ichigo blinked and raised his eyebrows. Whoa! Stop the train here! Was Byakuya Kuchiki actually asking _him_, the damned Ryoka who defied the rules of the Seireitei, for help? Ichigo stared at Byakuya with wide eyes, staring at the man like he was an alien.

"Well?"

"Oh! uh... well... this time I'm not sure." Ichigo said, folding his arms over his chest and frowning. "Shun and Rio are technically criminals, yet at the same time they aren't. And if we even tried going to Hue-"

Ichigo paused and looked down, seeing a sword pressed against his throat. Byakuya gave him a cold glare, his sword unsheathed and his other hand clenched.

"Rio is _not_ a criminal."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his mouth in a firm line. He _knew_ that. Both men glared at each other, the orange haired man opening his mouth to say something, just as a small voice sounded.

"Father?"

Ichigo blinked at the same time Byakuya sheathed his sword, looking past his fellow Captain and seeing Isshin staring at them with slightly raised eyebrows. Beside him, was little Hisana. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

She almost looked like his late wife.

She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Uncle Byakuya-sama!" Hisana yelled, running over to the Captain and hugging his leg.

Ichigo gave Byakuya a stare. Really. Making his daughter call him such a name was really... He rolled his eyes and groaned. Isshin only walked up to them and bowed with a blank look on his face. He stared at Ichigo with a frown.

"I heard Masuyo-san and Sachiko-san are in the Senzaikyu. Is that true?" Isshin asked. "What did they do to get in there?

Ichigo cringed. Damn.

He didn't want to discuss this with the kids. He turned both Isshin and Hisana around, pushing them forward, earning an irritated look from Isshin while they walked down the hallway. Ichigo stood straight and turned, glaring at Byakuya.

"You have to try and see the bright side of this, Byakuya. We can't do anything until Shun and Rio wake up and tell us everything." Ichigo said, scowling deeply. "Try to be happy that Rio's safe now... for the time being." He muttered.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, giving a curt nod before turning and heading for the exit. Ichigo stared after him and sighed. Byakuya cared enough about Rio that he actually went to _him_ for advice.

He paused before paling.

He just hoped _Kenpachi_ didn't go to him.

-:-

He spoke too soon.

It was late into the night, while he was sleeping, that Kenpachi went to his house. Ichigo sighed tiredly, after hearing the man yell constantly for him to get the hell out of his house and see him. He leaned against the wall to the house, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, staring at the man with a scowl.

"What the hell do you think we should do?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply.

"...You, too?" Ichigo muttered, groaning out of annoyance.

"What the hell do you mean, me too?" Kenpachi asked, giving the smaller man a glare, his arms folded over his chest.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, shaking his head. "If this is about Shun being in the Senzaikyu, I'm not sure we can do anything. And I'm positive Gramps won't send anyone because of what their zanpakuto said about there being traps in Las Noches."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and curled his upper lip.

"Shit. You mean even the great damn Ryoka ain't going to do anything to help?" Kenpachi asked, rolling his eyes with a snarl.

"Yeah. The great Ryoka isn't going to do anything." Ichigo said sarcastically, scowling deeply. "Now shut and leave. Please." He said as an afterthought, after seeing the glare the tall man gave him.

Ichigo sighed when he saw the Captain clench his hands.

"Kenpachi, no one can get to Hueco Mundo without permission to use the garganta Kurotsuchi has. And we also need permission to go to the World of the Living if we want to use Urahara's garganta." Ichigo said, closing his eyes with another sigh.

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes dangerously, making the small man start to sweat. Ichigo cleared his throat, not really sure what to do now. They may have been friends, but he was still slightly scared of the man.

And no one can face the man head on without getting scared.

Well, maybe Shun has enough guts.

Without a word, Kenpachi turned and stalked away. It was then that Ichigo saw he was wearing his night clothes. He walked over to his house in his night clothes? He closed his eyes and sighed, turning around and heading back into his house.

If someone else went to his house while he was sleeping, he was going to snap.

Go all Bankai on their asses.

-:-

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes and huffed. Unohana stood behind him with her hands clasped in front of her, watching as he tried examining the chemical that was inside the two who were laying on the floor.

"This is a strange color of liquid." Kurotsuchi muttered, holding up a small vial.

Unohana widened her eyes slightly when she saw the dark green liquid.

"That was in their bodies?" Unohana asked.

"It's their blood."

Unohana widened her eyes, but regained her composure quickly, taking a step forward. They were in the Senzaikyu, trying to determine if they can save the two women who lay unconscious, both still breathing raspy.

"If I had to guess, from what I see, whatever chemical that was inside their bodies had been activated just as soon as that arrancar died." Kurotsuchi said, seeing that parts of the liquid was red, showing that it was in fact blood.

He glanced down at the one he drew blood from. Shun's face was set in a pained expression, sweating profusely. He stood up, both Captains turning and heading for the exit of the building.

"I will examine the blood and try to determine what chemical is in their bodies." Kurotsuchi said, seeing his fellow Captain nod. "If even I cannot find a cure, then those two will die."

Unohana closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. This was not good. Not only were both Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko in danger, they were getting worse by the hour. Yuri Hikari was in bad shape when she was checked into the fourth division.

This was going downhill so fast.

She bowed to the other Captain, not receiving one in return. But, y'know, that's just Kurotsuchi.

-:-

Hitsugaya went over to the fourth division early the next morning, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a tight line. He had trouble sleeping, knowing that both his lieutenant and Yuri were in the fourth division. When he got to the fourth division, he could see subordinates rushing around, some looking tired and very busy.

It didn't surprise him.

Hundreds had been injured the day before.

When he walked into Yuri's room, he narrowed his eyes when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head lowered. From the looks of it, she hasn't slept yet. He slid the door closed behind him, walking further into the room.

He stood in the room silently, seeing that Yuri hadn't moved.

"How..."

He raised his head slightly when he heard her hoarse voice.

"How... do you think it feels... being told the two most important people in your life... who have stuck by you for over a little three hundred years..." Yuri looked up, dark circles under her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are going to die in ten days?"

Hitsugaya stared at her, feeling a little pain at being told he wasn't important to her, stayed silent for a few moments.

"I can't say, but it must be devastating to be told such a thing." Hitsugaya said, clenching his hands by his sides.

"I can't sleep... I don't want to eat... I can't even be by my friends..." Yuri muttered, lowering her head at the same time her shoulders started shaking.

Hitsugaya frowned and sighed, walking over to the woman and standing in front of her. He stared at the top of her head with a troubled look on his face, raising his hand. Just as he was about to rest his hand on her head, trying to console her... the door slid open.

"Yuri! I came as soon as the fourth division opened up! Are you okay!" Jiro yelled, his eyes wide while staring into the room.

Hitsugaya's face grew dark, his hand still above Yuri's head.

That man had horrible timing.

Seeming to realize he was interrupting a very important moment, Jiro's eyes grew wider, giving a nervous grin before rubbing the back of his head, sliding the door shut with a chuckle.

"...Was that Jiro-kun?" Yuri asked, turning her head to stare at the door.

"It was no one!" Hitsugaya ground out, glaring at the door.

Why did this have to happen at such an important time! That stupid man! Hitsugaya glared at the door with a murderous intent rolling off of him, not noticing Yuri's eyes close before falling forward.

He caught her, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing.

She didn't sleep all night.

It was only natural.

After deciding to talk to her when she would awaken, he laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket, sighing before walking towards the door. He slid the door closed behind himself, narrowing his eyes as the sides of his mouth went downwards.

Yuri...

He turned, walking down the hallway, seeing people bow to him as he walked by. Not only was she depressed once again, she could barely look him in the eye. When he was outside, he paused, seeing Jiro pacing outside.

When the man turned, he quickly grinned widely.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya! Is Yuri alright?" Jiro asked, giving the man a nervous grin.

"Yes, she's fine." Hitsugaya answered, giving the man a serious stare.

Jiro closed his eyes, put a hand to his chest and gave a sigh of relief. A sad smile came to his face, opening his eyes again and stared at the Captain. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Shun-san and Rio-san... what happened to them?" Jiro asked, furrowing his eyebrows with worry.

"You do not need to know." Hitsugaya answered, looking serious, as always.

"I see..." Jiro said, giving a slight nod with a sad smile. "I will... see you later, then."

He turned around and started walking away, furrowing his eyebrows with his smile wiped off his face. He had heard what was going to happen. Who couldn't? The whole Seireitei probably heard. He closed his eyes, feeling his eyes sting, clenching his hands tightly.

He could only imagine what Yuri was going through.

Ichigo walked by him, heading for the fourth division to see Yuri and several other people. He paused when he saw Hitsugaya, raising an eyebrow curiously before continuing on. Everything was not good.

He couldn't go to the World of the Living.

Hell, Yamamoto was even monitoring him to make sure he stayed there.

He frowned, walking into the fourth division and asking for the room of his lieutenant. Both Kenpachi and Byakuya were not happy. He wouldn't be surprised if they had trouble sleeping.

It was quite obvious that they loved Shun and Rio.

Even though Kenpachi didn't admit... or probably didn't know it himself.

He sighed deeply, walking down the hallway, looking up with a scowl. He'd happily go to Hueco Mundo himself, but with the old man monitoring him and anyone he suspected that might go, he couldn't leave the Soul Society.

-:-

Yuri opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling with a sad look on her face, dark circles remaining under her eyes. She didn't want to sleep. But it was so hard to keep her eyes open.

She furrowed her eyebrows, tears welling up in her eyes.

She rolled over to her side, closing her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from spilling over. She curled her fingers into fists, her lips trembling.

Okay, try to imagine a sad song during through all this... Nah, I'm kidding.

Whimpers left her mouth.

She didn't like this.

She didn't like any of this at all.

The only people she had befriended years ago were supposed to die. And she couldn't even see them. Angry tears ran down the side of her face, clenching her hands tightly.

She hated Katsu.

She hated him with all her being.

-:-

**Omake**

_The Day Before_

Ichigo walked down the street, heading to the fourth division to see Yuri, looking up and blinking when he saw a blue haired man standing in the middle of the street, scratching the side of his head.

Jiro frowned deeply, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I feel... like I've forgotten something." Jiro muttered, looking up in thought.

At the third division, Kira and Renji frowned, waiting patiently.

"Where's that paperwork?"

"I don't know. Jiro was supposed to get it and bring it here."

The sun started setting down in the distance.

"I'm sure he's coming."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**High Prince Gasket**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies**

**Mizuki99**

**praeses**

**pinkbuddy36**

**Shiro-Pon**

**lollipopswithicecream andpie**

**Aithre Lenore-Light**

**Lunar Iris**

**ShatterTheHeavens**

**Edme**

**IchiiSama**

I would reply to you all, but my brother will have my head if I don't get off. And I finally fucking updated! Yes! And after I said in my other story that I wouldn't update in a while. Che! Embarrassing. But I thank you all for reviewing!

No critiques required. If there _is_ one, you're looking at... um, iunno, two months of not updating, most likely. But, y'know, at the pace I'm going, you'll probably see another update in a month. Iunno. Not sure, yet.

Bye bye!

Also apologize for any mistakes! Point one out if you see one, please!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

She didn't know what to do.

Yuri stared tiredly out the window, the sun shining brightly through the window and hitting the hardwood floors. Parts of the Seireitei were still ruined, and she could see from her room that people were already starting to clean the debris and rebuilding some of the torn down buildings.

She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling that she couldn't cry anymore.

Shun and Rio...

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head against the wall.

Is there anything she could do? She pushed herself lightly off the wall. But even that small movement made her wince in pain. Never had she endured such pain. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

It hurt.

Not the pain she felt all over her body, but the pain of not able to help her friends. She couldn't help but feel like she was so... useless. She sat on the floor, her hair covering her eyes, feeling the sun warm her as it hit her body.

Nothing was more important than her friends.

-:-

Kenpachi was pissed.

Big time.

No one even wanted to face him. Yachiru had the guts and stayed in the office for at least an hour before running out, saying that _Ken-chan_ was really mad. He tapped his fingers on the desk, glaring straight ahead, a big frown etched onto his face. Four more days. He curled his upper lip at the same time a growl emitted from the back of his throat.

How the hell could he wait that long?

He smashed his fist on the desk for the fourth time that day. It wasn't even the afternoon yet. Damn that woman! He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. He was so pissed he didn't even put his hair up or put on his eye patch. And hell, everyone could _feel_ he was mad. Barely anyone could stand near him without passing out.

_Dumbass!_

He wanted to throw his desk across the room, again, after remembering how much that damn woman insulted him over and over again. He growled once more when he imagined that woman giving him a scowl and telling him to fuck off, like always.

Always.

He scoffed.

Like that was happening. She was going to die in nine days anyway. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head to glare out the window. Damn cheery fucking weather. Damn everything. Damn Ichigo. Damn that arrancar. Damn that fucking woman. Damn that old man for monitoring him!

What? He was fucking scared he was going to go to Hueco Mundo or something?

He growled before standing and making his way to the door before sliding it open, the glare remaining on his face. He might as well go to the damn Shi-Shinro and see how that damn woman was doing.

Not that he could go in.

He scowled, walking through his division, seeing people pause and stare at him before running in a different direction, yelling at people that the Captain was coming. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, walking through the courtyard and seeing people tremble while they stared at him.

After how long, he had gotten lost, he finally found the damn way to the tower. He walked across the bridge with a deep frown etched onto his face, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The two guards widened their eyes when they saw him coming.

He could practically see their knees knocking together as he got closer.

"How're they doing?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the two tremble under his gaze.

"T-They're still sleeping, sir." One of them said, swallowing hard from the reiatsu radiating off this man.

Kenpachi grunted. He already knew that. Ugh. He still didn't even know why he even came down. He was about to turn and leave until he paused and saw something sitting on the railing. He frowned in confusion.

Shun's cat.

Yukiko looked at him before looking at the door once more.

"Uh... we tried chasing it away but it kept coming back no matter what." One of the guards said, staring at the cat with a frown.

Kenpachi grunted once more and turned, walking down the bridge with a frown. He heard footsteps behind him, making him stop and turn around, seeing that the cat was following him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed it away with his foot before continuing on.

Yukiko stared at his back before following him again.

-:-

Byakuya stared out his window with an emotionless look on his face. Starrk blinked sleepily. He wasn't blind. He could see the dark circles under the man's eyes from where he laid on the couch. He would be doing paperwork, but with what happened around the Seireitei, he figured he'd laze around for a bit.

"Calm down, Captain Kuchiki. I'm sure Rio will be okay." Starrk said, gazing at the man with a lazy look in his eyes.

Without a word, Byakuya turned and slid the door open before walking out, leaving the man alone. Starrk frowned before closing his eyes. That man was too uptight. He needed to calm down.

Byakuya walked through his division, ignoring those that gave him sympathetic looks. He didn't care what they thought of him. Once he was out of sight, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. Very uncharacteristic of him.

He couldn't help it.

He hasn't been sleeping right since Rio had been taken away.

She may be back in the Soul Society, but knowing she was in the Shi-Shinro made his heart ache. And her condition... He stopped and closed his eyes. She would get worse. He couldn't bear to see that. He put a hand to his face, covering his eyes. The sides of his mouth went downwards.

This was worse than Hisana's death.

Yes, Hisana was in pain, but when he heard that Rio would be in tremendous pain while she endured the five days she would be awake, he felt as if he shattered. That arrancar said she would provide them with answers, what she would endure when she would wake.

He was soon walking again, that emotionless look taking over his features again.

When he looked up, he found himself heading for the Shi-Shinro.

The thought of Rio's name passed through his head, narrowing his eyes before he continued on. He wasn't oblivious to the stares he was getting. Most of them looked sympathetic. It was probably due to the dark circles under his eyes.

It was not his fault he could not sleep.

When he got to the prison, both guards bowed down to him.

"They're still sleeping, Captain Kuchiki." One of the guards said sympathetically.

They were unconscious. Most likely, they were probably not even dreaming at all. He nodded and turned, walking down the bridge.

He wanted to see Rio, but without the permission of the Head Captain, he couldn't go in there unless it was an emergency. He had to maintain the laws of the Soul Society. He stood tall as he walked, no emotion crossing his face.

-:-

Yamamoto stared at Kurotsuchi, seeing him stand in front of his desk. He had requested he see him that day, sounding urgent. The Head Captain accepted it, waiting silently for the Captain to speak.

The mad scientist didn't say a thing, just kept pacing in front of the desk.

"I had told you their blood was a greenish color, correct?" Kurotsuchi asked, seeing the old man nod. "But twenty-four hours later, after I had extracted the blood from Shun Masuyo, her blood turned back to its' regular color."

"Have you confirmed that both Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko's blood are back to normal now?" Yamamoto asked, seeing the scientist nod.

"Yes. During the past twenty-four hours, both their blood have returned to their original color."

"Why is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"To be quite truthful, Head Captain, I am not sure." Kurotsuchi said, lightly shaking his head. "I have yet to determine what is in their bloodstream." He said, clearly agitated.

"Yes. Thank you for the update, Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said, nodding to the man.

Although reluctant, the Captain bowed to him and walked out of the room. The old man stayed silent, a deep sigh leaving his mouth before he stood and made his way to the veranda. He looked over the Seireitei, seeing part of the damage already fixed.

Though they could easily replace Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko it did not seem right.

Despite being the Head Captain, he could see love in people, even when said people were oblivious. He had denied people going to Hueco Mundo for their own safety. He had his faith in Kurotsuchi.

But at the pace the scientist was going, it was most likely he wouldn't be able to figure out what was in the bloodstreams of both Shun and Rio. The old man stared silently out the veranda.

From what the subordinates of the second division told him, both Kenpachi and Byakuya, Captains of the eleventh and sixth divisions, had went to the Senzaikyu. He never thought that he would see them act like this.

Both Kyoraku and Ukitake were still trying to convince him to let someone go to Hueco Mundo and get the antidote, but he wouldn't take that chance. They had no idea what kind of traps were in Las Noches.

The smiling face of that arrancar crossed his mind.

"Foolish arrancar." Yamamoto muttered, opening his slitted eyes slightly.

Even though he had said that, he felt like _they_ were the fools.

-:-

Agonizing screams.

That's all she could hear.

Yuri's eyes were wide, kneeling on the floor of the room she was given, holding her head tightly and trembling slightly. She remembered the screams of those that Shun and Rio heard while on their rampage.

She could even hear their screams.

What had the arrancar done to them?

She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't.

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted Hitsu-

She paused and stayed silent, the grip of her head loosening slightly. Why would she want him there? Why didn't she want Jiro there? She was still mad at Hitsugaya, but... she wanted him there.

She closed her eyes at how pathetic she sounded to her own ears.

She hated everyone at the moment.

She hated everything... everyone... mostly, she hated that arrancar for doing this.

Why did he even stare at her when he died? Why was everything so... difficult? Tears ran down her face again. She never thought in her whole life she would have to go through this.

She knew they would all eventually die... but to know there was a specific time for her friends to die...

It was too much.

And she couldn't do a thing! The tears wouldn't stop. They just continued to come. Yuri's shoulders shook, strangled sobs escaping her mouth, covering her eyes with her hands. She jolted and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head.

"...Captain Unohana." Yuri muttered, furrowing her eyebrows at being caught for looking so pathetic.

The taller woman gave the brown haired woman a smile. A whimper escaped Yuri's mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

She couldn't do a thing.

She couldn't help.

She could barely move without falling.

She didn't want anyone's help.

But she couldn't do anything!

She sat there, in the room she was given, bawling loudly while the Captain of the fourth division sat there to comfort her. What would her friends think of her? For looking like this?

She couldn't even go in the same room as them.

-:-

"_What are you doing?"_

_Yuri blinked and turned her head, giving the two a wide smile. She stood up, holding a butterfly in her hands. Rio smiled softly while Shun shuddered and took a step back. Yuri saw her and grinned, holding the butterfly closer to the taller woman._

"_Get that thing away from me!" Shun growled, taking several steps back._

_Rio covered her mouth to hide her smile, her shoulders shaking to show she was laughing. Yuri grinned widely, running after her friend with her arms outstretched. Shun widened her eyes and turned, running from the smaller woman._

"_Dammit, Yuri! I'm going to kill you!" Shun yelled, running to hide behind the other taller woman._

"_You know you won't do that." Rio said, smiling at the black haired woman._

"_Shut up!" Shun snapped, glaring at the butterfly._

"_Why won't you hold it?" Yuri asked, pouting while holding the butterfly up._

"_Because it's a disgusting little creature and if you move any closer, I'll kill your ass!"_

_Yuri smiled widely but gasped when the butterfly flew away, furrowing her eyebrows and staring after it. Shun saw it fly away and put a hand to her chest, sighing out of relief. Rio smiled, seeing Shun come out of hiding with a scowl._

_Shun stumbled back when Yuri launched herself at her and wrapped her arms around her midsection, yelling at the smaller woman to let her go._

_Rio started laughing while Yuri grinned widely, Shun yelling at the top of her lungs._

Yuri slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she was laying on the floor with a blanket on top of her.

Why was she on the floor?

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, glancing at the window, seeing that the sun was still up. She breathed deeply. It was still the second day.

She wanted to sleep until her friends woke.

She couldn't even have that.

_Yuri-sama..._

Yuri closed her eyes when she heard her zanpakuto, picking herself off the floor and sitting on the bed, her head hanging low. She felt so worthless and pathetic.

Knowing her friends were going to die and not do anything...

"...It sucks." Yuri muttered, staring at the floor sadly.

"Yuri-chan!"

The brown haired woman jumped and turned her head, seeing the door slide open. She instantly smiled when she saw Jiro at the door. She jumped to her feet and ran to the man, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jiro grinned widely and hugged the woman in return.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Yuri said, smiling brightly and turning her head to stare at the man's face.

"I'm glad you're... not dead, anyway." Jiro said, seeing bandages all over the woman's body.

Yuri giggled before the man released her and slid the door closed. He looked her up and down, furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips when he saw tears streaks and dark circles under her eyes.

"Now, now, Yuri-chan. You should sleep." Jiro said, nodding his head. "Otherwise you'll fall asleep all the time from being so exhausted."

"...I can't." Yuri said, lowering her head and furrowing her eyebrows sadly.

"...Shun-san and Rio-san, huh?" Jiro asked, a sad look crossing his face before he told the woman to sit on the bed in case she fell.

"Yeah..." Yuri said, staring at her hands.

Jiro sat on the chair next the woman's bed, leaning forward and staring closely at the woman. He looked to the side before rubbing the back of his neck, parting his lips slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again and staring at his friend with a firm look on his face.

"Yuri-chan... we have been together a long time ago... I cared about you back then. What am I saying?" Jiro muttered, a weak chuckle leaving his mouth. "I still care about you now."

Yuri looked up, staring at her friend curiously. She knew he still cared.

He called her Yuri-chan, but he only called Shun and Rio differently.

"...But, just for the moment, ignore how everyone thinks of you." Jiro said, seeing the woman blink and stare at him closely. "Just think of your feelings for the moment. Forget mine and anyone else's around the area. Even ignore both Shun and Rio. And just tell me... whose feelings do you care about the most?"

Yuri blinked and stared at her friend closely, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Who...?

Jiro stared at her with a stern look on his face, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a firm line. This was the first time she ever seen him look so serious. She looked past him, trying to think. Whose feelings she cared about the most...?

Not Shun and Rio...

Not Jiro...

Who...

One person came to mind.

She slowly widened her eyes slightly.

"...Captain Hitsugaya..."

Jiro continued to stare at her before smiling. He stood up and grinned widely, his hands on his hips, making Yuri look up and stare at him with curious eyes. Jiro patted her head happily.

"As much as I would love to stay, Yuri-chan, I must be off!" Jiro said, giving the woman a mock salute with two fingers. "Bye bye!"

"Uh, Jiro-"

Jiro stopped, just as his hand was on the door, his back facing the woman. He turned and gave her a small smile, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the sad look in Yuri's eyes.

"...Do what you have to, Yuri-chan."

That was all he said before sliding open the door and stepping out, that smile remaining on his face. He looked up and turned his head, grinning widely when he saw someone running down the hallway.

Hitsugaya looked up, scowling when he saw Jiro, slowly to a walk.

He hated the fact this man was way taller than him.

"...So glad you listened, Captain Hitsugaya." Jiro said, tilting his head with a grin. "Can you promise me something, Captain? Can you not hurt Yuri-chan? Right now... she needs someone to hold onto."

Jiro nodded with a wide smile before walking down the hallway, recalling what happened earlier before he went to see Yuri, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"_What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring at the blue haired man._

_Jiro walked into the office, staring down at the man with a serious look on his face. Hitsugaya stared at him with a glare, finding it odd the man looked serious after so many times of seeing him happy._

"_...Yuri-chan cares about you, Captain."_

"_Wha...? What are you talking about? Leave!" Hitsugaya ordered, standing up and pointing to the door with rage in his eyes._

"_...I can see it." Jiro said, not listening to the Captain, staring at the floor sadly. "She cares about you. When she was with me... she didn't know love. So she couldn't say she loved me. Care, yes. Love, no."_

_Hitsugaya stared at the man quietly, his eyebrows pulled together._

"_No... I shouldn't say she cares about you... I should say she loves you." Jiro said, a sad smile crossing his face. "Tell me, Captain. Of all the years of knowing Yuri-chan, all the times you have gotten hurt and stayed in the fourth division... has she come to see you all the time?"_

_Hitsugaya stayed silent, slowly nodding._

_Jiro smiled._

"_I think you should stay with her. Shun-san and Rio-san are indeed important to her, but if I had to guess... she wants to be with you at the moment."_

_Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and frowned, seeing the man grin before making his way to the door._

"_Please see her, Captain. Seeing her sad... doesn't sit well with me."_

Hitsugaya glared after the blue haired man, seeing a skip in the man's walk. He was right. Knowing Yuri was sad didn't sit well with him, either. He cleared his throat before knocking on the door, sliding it open and walked in.

Yuri looked up and stared at him, widening her eyes.

"...Captain Hitsugaya...?"

She gasped and widened her eyes a little more when Hitsugaya was across the room in an instant, wrapping his arms around her. Yuri's eyes wavered before they began filling with tears, having no idea why she wanted to cry.

"Silly."

Yuri blinked when she heard the Captain speak.

"Silly... you're silly, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, hiding his face from the woman. "...You don't have to endure everything yourself. I'm here for you, along with other people."

The tears spilled over.

Yuri started shaking before she wrapped her arms around the Captain, sobbing quietly, feeling the Captain tighten his grip around her.

He was going to stay with her.

Outside, Jiro smiled widely, ignoring the stinging from his eyes, his hands in his pockets.

"Ah... Yuri-chan... you have no idea how sad people get when you're sad."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged.

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**SwirlzSmile**

**Aithre Lenore-Light**

**lollipopswithicecream andpie**

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies**

**Mizuki99**

**praeses**

**Lunar Iris**

**IchiiSama**

**Just Watch Me**

**Sombody Cool**

**M.A-sweetheart**

**ShatterTheHeavens**

**imnotinsane13**

I'm sorry, once again, as I can not reply to you all since I'm so tired and it's late. Bye bye. And holy fuck! D: This is probably one of the shortest chapters I ever written... in a while! Also sorry for any mistakes. But, hey... at least I finally updated.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Hitsugaya looked to the side with an uncomfortable look on his face while Yuri stared at her hands, both not knowing what to do in the others' presence. They made up, but after so long of not talking... they actually hadn't a clue of what to talk about.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her hands.

She had to tell him, but she didn't know how.

One day had passed since they "made up." She wanted to laugh at that. They made up, and yet they couldn't even talk to each other. Her hands trembled, gaining the Captain's attention. Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes. She looked troubled.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, knowing the woman was very emotional at the moment.

"Um... Captain Hitsugaya..." Yuri muttered, looking to the side with a small frown on her face. "Something Jiro-kun said yesterday is still on my mind and it's been troubling me."

_Do what you have to, Yuri-chan._

"...What?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

Yuri lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes. Her mouth was in a firm line. From where he was sitting, Hitsugaya could see that perpetual blush on her face. It was hard to take her serious at times.

But this time... something felt wrong.

Hitsugaya's features were hard. Yuri opened her mouth.

"...I..."

Hitsugaya listened, seeing Yuri's lips move as she talked, her eyes still downcast. When she was done, his eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly in shock while the woman looked away. He stood up.

"Are you crazy, Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, his eyes wide with rage. "You can't do that!"

"Why not!" Yuri yelled, turning her head to glare at the Captain.

"Because... it's suicide!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring down at the woman. "Yuri, I can't let you do that."

Yuri's features darkened, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Hitsugaya blinked and widened his eyes a fraction. This is the first time he's ever seen her look so hostile. She looked away from him before laying down, facing away from the Captain.

Hitsugaya paused.

He widened his eyes.

NOOOO!

He had another fight with Yuri!

He covered his eyes and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. What she was asking for was crazy. Impossible. It was his duty as her Captain to see fit that she didn't go through with her plans... But...

A sigh left his mouth, still troubled.

What he was going to do was crazy.

"Fine."

Yuri blinked, turning her head to stare at the Captain, her eyes wide. Hitsugaya removed his hand from his face, looking up with a stern look on his face and giving the woman a glare.

"I can't guarantee that there won't be any consequences... but at the moment Central Forty-six is allowing the Seireitei to handle everything with the buildings and punishments against your friends."

Yuri stared at Hitsugaya closely, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Hitsugaya stared at the woman hard, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows pulled together.

"I will buy you some time."

Yuri sat up and smiled brightly, making Hitsugaya frown and close his eyes.

-:-

Another fucking day went by.

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes.

They were waking up the next day. Just fucking fantastic. And the next five days they were going six feet under the ground. He growled and glared at the weather. At least it was cloudy. No more damn sunshine for the Seireitei!

He scoffed loudly and leaned back in his chair.

They were having meetings every goddamn day to decide what they should do to Shun and her friend. But what was the point? They were dying anyway. They didn't need punishing, from what he could see. A little clobbering, but that's it. He rolled his eyes, lounging around in his office.

He could see Byakuya crying over his little princess.

Kenpachi closed his eyes and grinned. He could imagine that little bitch crying in his room while hugging a pillow. He was knocked out of daydreaming when he heard purring and something touching his side. He turned his head and frowned.

Yukiko was rubbing herself against the Captain.

He pushed it away, looking forward and trying to picture Byakuya crying once more. Or the old man. Or- He growled once more, pushing the cat away from himself. It wouldn't leave him alone! It wasn't like he was watching it. His subordinates were feeding it, but it slept outside his quarters. He frowned, feeling its' eyes on him.

He didn't like it.

Ignoring it, he glared at the ceiling.

_Shun turned around, her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled._

"_CAPTAIN ZARAKI! YOU DUMBASS!"_

He groaned and rolled his eyes. Ugh, shut up already. That woman was in his head too much. He rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply and resting his head back, frowning. Ignore the damn cat. He growled when it rubbed itself against him once more.

It won't leave him alone!

He looked ahead, his arms crossed over his chest, his frown growing the more he thought about that idiot Shun and her friend were going to die. Just like that. At a specific time.

He curled his upper lip and growled, curling his fingers into fists at the thought.

He didn't like this. It was obvious to everyone he didn't like it. He stared at the floor, ignoring the cat that was now sitting on his lap, trying to calm down in case he started throwing things around again.

Just the day before he grabbed one of his subordinates and threw him across the courtyard.

He actually didn't mean to do that.

-:-

Byakuya was working, like always. Starrk was staring at him from the couch, watching as the Captain would close his eyes and his head would loll forward before catching himself every few minutes.

It was obvious the man was tired.

This was the first time he's ever seen the man... well... almost fall asleep at his desk. Sure, there were times when he saw the man tired, but he would keep working into the night. Never has he seen him like this.

Almost made him feel sorry for the guy.

Almost.

"Cheer up, Captain." Starrk said, seeing the man snap his head up from almost falling asleep. "At least you get to spend time with Rio for her last few days."

Byakuya didn't seem to like that. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and gave Starrk a dark glare. The man just stared at him tiredly before closing his eyes, already snoring. Everyone could tell he was angry.

He stayed in his office most of the time. Some of his subordinates even caught him a few times sleeping at his desk. That was irritating. To be woken up by a subordinate and being asked if he was all right made him angry.

Byakuya glanced out the window and stared at the Shi-Shinro, the sides of his mouth going downwards. All of this was frustrating. The last time he's ever acted like this was when Rio would get in trouble.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

...

...

...

He could imagine that buffoon Zaraki getting mad.

If he knew that man, and it made him shudder that he kind of did, that man was imagining that he was crying over Rio. He scoffed lightly. He would never cry... unless she died.

Just the mere thought of it made his heart clench in pain. The sides of his mouth went down before he focused on his work again. Transfer papers, a paper about a mission, all the boring stuff.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, just closing his eyes for a moment.

The next thing he knew, he had his head against his desk and felt Starrk shaking his shoulder. Irritation started building up within him, narrowing his eyes and pushing himself up and coldly telling his lazy lieutenant to leave him alone.

"Captain, why don't you just go to sleep?" Starrk asked, staring at the black haired man with a frown. "I'm being gracious today. I'll do the paperwork and you can go home."

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't leave just because of a silly matter."

"Captain... you fell asleep at least four times at your desk now." Starrk said, a bored look on his face.

Byakuya stayed silent for a moment. "If I see anything out of place, I won't hesitate to lock you up."

Starrk raised his eyebrows in slight shock. Whoa... He actually _agreed_.

-:-

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his eyes while sitting at his desk, both of his kids playing near the coffee table. Why did they have coffee tables if they didn't even drink coffee or know what it was. It was weird. Other than that, Isshin was still being persistent and asking why both Shun and Rio were in the Shi-Shinro.

He was also getting impatient for Shun and Rio to wake up!

He wanted to know what that bastard did to them, wanted to tell them they were all there for them, wanted to tell them to _fucking_ _forgive_ their Captains!

He doubted Shun would care.

"Dad, you're out of ink." Isshin said, giving his father a blank stare.

He swore, this kid was like a mini-Byakuya. With that blank look on his face and all. He sighed and reached into his desk, pulling out another inkwell. The small boy stood and walked over to the desk, grabbing the inkwell.

But then he stared at Ichigo.

The orange haired man scowled, ignoring the look and reading the paperwork.

Damn.

"Why are both those women in the Shi-Shinro."

It was a statement. He wasn't asking. Ichigo scowled and glanced down at the boy.

Arrogant child.

Does he just think he'll just say why?

He snorted. Like hell he was.

"No. Now go along. Go play with your toys." Ichigo said, rubbing his son's head with a smirk on his face. "Kids should be playing, not being cold and lonely like Byakuya."

Isshin scowled and knocked Ichigo's hand away, walking back over to the coffee table and dipping the brush in the ink. He shot Ichigo a glare and went back to drawing while Hisana... well, _tried_ to draw.

It was obvious she inherited her artistic skills from her mother.

Now, back to the subject at hand...

He actually just wanted to sleep if it meant the next day would come faster. He sighed and hit his head against his desk, a scowl etched across his face. This was just stupid. Well, it was pretty serious, but stupid at the same time.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

What could they even do?

-:-

Urahara stared at the night sky with a serious look on his face. He heard what happened in the Seireitei. He had to admit he was a little sad to hear that both Shun and Rio were going to die. He hasn't known them long, but he considered them friends.

Even if one of them mostly tried to attack him.

He let out a breath and smiled, still staring at the moon.

He stayed silent for a long time, remembering the time he had come in contact with the three girls. They had killed a hollow and he came up from behind them with a smile. At first they thought he couldn't see them until he greeted them.

_Hello, there! My name is Kisuke Urahara!_

Two of the girls, Rio and Yuri, actually screamed when he greeted them and started panicking. Urahara chuckled at the memory. Unfortunately when Shun heard her two friends scream... she attacked him.

It was a good thing he fended her off.

Ah, if time could go backwards.

The smile on Urahara's face widened.

Yoruichi was good at hiding her emotions. When they first heard she had stayed quiet for a while and didn't say a thing before saying that everything might be alright. Might being the key word.

Rio and Yuri could really grow on you.

Shun, however, liked to be alone and didn't want people bothering her while she trained.

How those three became friends was far beyond him. But they were close. He had heard from both Rio and Yuri that they had met each other way before they had met Shun, yet those two were closer to the violent woman.

Hm...

It was strange. The friendship they had was a hard one to figure out.

No matter how different they were from each other, they were close. He admired and respected them for that. He grabbed the edge of his hat and turned his head, the smile on his face growing.

Someone walked down the street and towards him.

He stared at the person for a long time, hiding his worried and saddened look with a smile. He grinned and stood straight, seeing the person look up and give him a small smile. He reached into his robes and pulled out a fan and opened it, fanning his face.

"Ah, Yuri-chan! I'm guessing you're here for one thing?"

-:-

The guards sighed tiredly. How _long_ would they have to wait until those two women woke up? It was so boring. They held onto their weapons loosely. From where they were standing, they could see some people still trying to rebuild some buildings early into the morning.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. As long as it's soon." The other said. "I'm getting tired of standing here."

"Me, too."

"Think we'll get time off for this?"

"Maybe. But most likely not."

Both guards sighed once more. Why did they even volunteer? Well, it was better than rebuilding the Seirei-

"HEY!"

They both jolted and widened their eyes, hearing thumping coming from the door. They turned, their eyes growing wider with shock and fear.

"Let us the _fuck_ out of here!" Came from inside the Shi-Shinro.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged.

**SwirlzSmile** – Yep! :D But a little sad.

**rosewhip889** – Yeah, she is! :D And yes... it is a little interesting. D:

**Just Watch Me** – Ah, don't worry about it! :D And to be a little truthful... ya kinda scared me. (^^') But I should have been updating regularly! XP It's just that... it's _SO_ serious!

**High Prince Gasket** – Don't worry! :D It will!

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yep! But... not yay for long. ( -.-)

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thank you so much, friend! :D It's great to see a review from you. =3 And this chapter... is really sad. D:

**Edme** – Thank you! :D

**praeses** – Yep. I would be scared to face Ken-chan. And it is amazing Starrk offered to do the paperwork. XD And Hitsugaya and Yuri... so cute together! :D And Urahara's awesome. :D

**IchiiSama** – Yes, they are. ( -.-) But y'know. Drama. And great to know you like Shun. :D Most of my readers seem to like her. :]

**xxAwesomeLucyxx** – Wow. That's so deep, man. :D Thank you for the review!

Holy smokes! D: I actually updated a day after I posted a chapter! Yay for me! :D A little heads up! This chapter is really, really, _really_ sad. I even shed a few tears myself. ( -.-) And congrats to those who have reviewed! =D I actually replied back after so long! =3

Sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, drama, and angst.

-:-

"Do you know what you have done!"

Hitsugaya stood in front of the two rows of Captains, staring ahead with a hard look on his face, his mouth in a firm line and his eyebrows pulled together with his hands clenched by his sides. It was early in the morning.

The Head Captain had figured out what he had done.

Yuri had told him she was going to save her friends. That she couldn't be with them when they woke up, even if she wanted to. If she was even in the same room as them, she would die at the same time they did. So, she told him she was going to go to Hueco Mundo.

And he let her.

He avoided all the looks from the others Captains. Most of them were staring at him with disappointment, some staring at him with anger, and some... looking almost relieved. The Head Captain was angry.

It was obvious by the way he was glaring at Hitsugaya.

They found out when Kurotsuchi had been monitoring the screens of the gates to the World of the Living. It was his job that he had to tell the Head Captain. The old man had called an emergency meeting.

Everyone was there.

All looking angry, tired, disappointed, relieved, and almost sad.

"I gave my subordinate a chance to save her friends." Hitsugaya answered, his eyes hard while he tried to maintain control of his emotions. "She requested to go and I let her."

"You could have her killed!" Yamamoto said firmly, giving the younger Captain a cold stare.

Hitsugaya almost winced when he said that.

But he remained stoic.

"I believe in her abilities."

"Why don't you calm down?" Kyoraku asked, lifting up his hat with a lazy smile. "If it had been me, I would have let her go."

"If it was anyone, you'd let them go." Soi Fon said, giving the man a glare.

"Do you think we can still stop her from going to Hueco Mundo?" Komamura asked, looking towards the Head Captain.

"Impossible." Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes. "She had left at one in the morning. She is most likely in Hueco Mundo already."

"But her two friends are dying as we speak." Ukitake said, his expression stern. Everyone went quiet after he said that in a serious voice. "If it had been any of us, I am sure we would have done the same thing."

"Those two are Yuri-chan's friends." Kyoraku said, looking up with a serious look on his face, shocking the other Captains. "If it had been anyone else, Captain Soi Fon, I would not let them go. This is serious."

"Even so, she should not have left." Komamura said, his expression hard.

Both Kenpachi and Byakuya had not said a thing. They were looking straight ahead, ignoring everyone's look. Some were sending them pitied looks, which just pissed them off. At least the dark circles under Byakuya's eyes were gone. He had slept for a long time.

Probably due to knowing Rio would wake up.

Kenpachi... was still pissed.

But he couldn't help but feel hopeful, the same going for Byakuya. When they had heard what the messages from the hell butterfly said, they both immediately got up, got dressed, and made their way to the meeting hall.

They actually... hoped that girl did it.

Ichigo's eyes were narrowed. He knew Yuri was stronger than most. But... he remembered what one person said, something serious, something that made him fear for Yuri's life.

"We have to go get her!" Ichigo yelled, stepping forward. "Just let me go, I'll-"

They all turned their heads towards the doors when it opened, all their eyes narrowed because of how serious the situation was. And this person who dared to walk in on their meeting made it all worse.

"This is a Captains' meeting! Leave!" Yamamoto demanded, glaring at the man that ran inside and immediately bowed before them.

"M-My apologies, Head Captain!" He yelled, his eyes wide while he stared at the floor. "B-But both Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko... T-they're..." He looked up, trembling slightly from all the glares he was receiving. "They're awake."

All the Captains widened their eyes.

The first ones to run out of the room was Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji. The rest looked at the Head Captain, seeing that his face was still set in a serious expression. He sighed and stood, the rest of the Captains turning and making their way out of the room.

To the Shi-Shinro.

Kenpachi actually had no idea where he was going. He was ahead of the group. He smirked. He was faster than that uptight Kuchiki himself. It was obvious the man was off his game. But Kenpachi was actually following the faint reiatsu he was sensing.

After spending five days in the Shi-Shinro it didn't surprise him that her reiatsu was barely detectable.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He was slower than usual. He narrowed his eyes. He could sense her. Even though it was faintly there, he could feel it. Her reiatsu was low. He clenched his hands by his sides.

He wanted to see her.

See her just... alive.

They got there before the others, waiting for the person who had the key. Five minutes later the rest of the Captains made it. When the door opened, all of them felt anxious and nervous. Why was it opening so slowly? Was time slowing down?

Some of them swallowed out of nervousness.

Some of their hearts pounded.

When the door finally opened, they all peered inside, seeing that it was dark inside. Someone was standing by the window, looking outside. That person slowly turned.

Byakuya felt his breath catch in his throat.

Rio was looking at them, with a serious look on her face. Her mouth was in a firm line and her eyes narrowed, wearing the white kimono they had put her in. Blood still stained it. She still looked the same, despite the stern look on her face. Her eyes were still soft. Her hair was the same.

It was hard to believe this woman caused so much damage several days before.

"Who is it!"

Rio blinked, along with the rest of the Captains, looking upwards.

"It's the Captains of the Gotei thirteen!" Rio yelled, cupping her hand over her mouth.

All the Captains looked up, trying to see who had yelled. They knew who it was, they just... wanted to see her. The person jumped and landed on the floor, making everyone jolt at the sudden loud noise. Shun slowly stood to her full height, dust flying into the air around her feet, her face set in a serious expression. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her mouth was in a stern line.

In the next second... she was turned around and kneeling, rubbing her legs with tears gathering at the sides of her eyes.

"Fuck, that hurt!"

Everyone blinked.

They soon gave her blank stares.

Well... she just ruined the serious moment.

"It's your fault for jumping." Rio said, closing her eyes and looking away. "You should have known you would get hurt since we're so weak right now."

"SHUT UP!" Shun yelled, turning her head to glare at her friend. "I didn't want to climb down those damn stairs! It would have been faster to just jump than take my time climbing down a bunch of stairs, idiot!"

"You're the idiot for jumping." Rio said, looking away with a smile.

"WHAT?" Shun yelled, glaring right in front of her friend's face with her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled.

"You heard me." Rio said, her smile growing.

Shun scoffed and turned her head, narrowing her eyes and wrinkling her nose when she stared at the Captains. They stared back at her seriously. What she said next made them all blink and frown.

"Why are we in here?"

"What...?" Hitsugaya muttered, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

"What do you mean why are you in here?" Ichigo asked, giving the woman a serious look while stepping forward. "Can't you remember why you're in here?" He took another step forward, his hands clenched by his sides.

Shun and Rio frowned, glancing at each other with questioning stares. They shrugged a second later.

"How should we know? We just woke up in here." Shun said, frowning deeply while giving the Captains a glare. "What the fuck did we do to end up in here?"

"You destroyed the Seireitei!" Soi Fon yelled, giving the two a dark glare. "Do not act like you can't remember doing that!"

Shun and Rio widened their eyes, staring at the woman in shock. Seeing their looks, all the Captains paused and frowned. They didn't get it. They seen them do it. They _all_ seen them do it. But these two... they looked _genuinely_ confused.

Like they actually didn't know what they did.

Yamamoto turned his head, nodding to Ukitake. The white haired man nodded and walked forward, holding out two shinigami robes.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes, grabbing a shihakusho while Rio did the same, both glancing at each other once more. They changed while the group waited outside, all still confused.

"...I don't get it." Ichigo said, gaining all the other Captains' attention. "They _really_ look like they don't know what they did."

"It could be a trap." Komamura said, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk." Kenpachi said, giving the Captain of the seventh division a dark glare, facing away from the door.

"What could be a trap?"

They all turned their heads, seeing both Shun and Rio make their way out of the prison, both closing their eyes when the sun hit their orbs. They opened their eyes and stared at the group of Captains seriously, waiting for an explanation.

"Come to my office." Yamamoto said, turning around with all the Captains following.

Both women shared another look before following. Kenpachi and Byakuya stared after them, slowly walking after the Head Captain. They didn't even look at them. But why were they acting like this?

-:-

When Shun and Rio walked into the office that belonged to the Head Captain, they both bowed down, but immediately winced in pain. All the Captains saw it and frowned. And once again, confusion swept through both of their eyes.

"You two may stand." Yamamoto said, sitting down behind his desk, the rest of the Captains standing behind him in one line.

Both women put one hand on their legs and pushed themselves into a stand, pained looks crossing their faces. The small breeze went through the room, blowing their hair to the side. The sun shined brightly in the sky. A perfect day, yet at the same time, not so perfect.

"Why is everyone so serious?" Shun muttered, glancing at her friend with a frown.

"I don't know." Rio said, shrugging lightly.

They turned their heads to the right, staring at the spot where Yuri always stood. They frowned slightly and narrowed their eyes. They turned their heads and stared at the Captains of the Gotei thirteen.

"Do you not remember anything from five days ago?" Yamamoto asked.

Both women blinked.

"Five days ago...?" Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows with confusion. "Well, I was avoiding my Captain."

Byakuya blinked and stared at the woman seriously.

"I was trying to run away from Captain Zaraki in case he became an ass and decided to attack me." Shun said, frowning deeply and scoffing with a scowl.

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes with confusion.

What the hell...?

Ichigo's eyes were wide, along with the rest of the people in the room besides the two in question. Shun and Rio frowned, sharing a look of confusion. The orange haired man stepped forward.

"You don't remember?" Ichigo asked, seeing both women stare at him.

Shun frowned while a frustrated look crossed over Rio's face.

"Remember what?" Shun snapped, a snarl forming across her face.

Both Shun and Rio widened their eyes, grabbing their heads, falling to their knees, making everyone else widen their eyes as well. Images flashed through their minds, both trying to keep their pained screams in. But it was no use.

They both opened their mouths wide and screamed loudly in pain, the images going faster through their minds, seeing themselves fighting hundreds of people and seeing someone with glasses smiling down at them.

Shun clenched her teeth tightly together while tears stung Rio's eyes.

At the same time, they both gasped and trembled, sweat rolling down their faces, everyone still staring at them with shock and confusion at what just happened.

Shun stood up, her eyes darting to the sides, turning around and walking around the room, looking in different directions. Everyone stared at her, some glancing at Rio, seeing her staring at the floor with wide eyes.

The black haired woman widened her eyes, staying still, her back facing the group.

She slowly turned her head and stared at them with rage in her eyes.

"Where is Yuri?" Shun asked darkly, her hands clenched by her sides and a snarl on her face.

All the Captains stayed silent. Tears ran down Rio's face, closing her eyes and shaking her head while she still held it, muttering, "no, no, no," over and over again. Shun turned and faced the Captains, her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled upwards.

"Where. Is. Yuri." Shun said, starting to breathe heavily.

Rio stood up, glancing at Shun with wide eyes.

"...Shun... she..."

"WHERE'S YURI!" Shun yelled, making everyone jolt and grit their teeth.

"...She went to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows pulled together, staring at the woman with a hard look on his face.

Shun and Rio widened their eyes. The breeze went by again. The tears started streaming down Rio's face again. Her legs buckled from beneath her, but the taller woman caught her arm. Rio raised a hand to her face, her eyes wide and her lips trembling, staring at the floor with shock on her face.

"Shun... we hurt her." Rio muttered, gasping lightly. "We hurt her... we beat her... so ruthlessly... we didn't... we... we..."

Rio lowered her head while her shoulders shook, tears hitting the hardwood floors. Shun's eyes were still wide, staring at nothing in particular while looking straight ahead. She... She did most of it. She felt it. She had felt the blood lust towards Yuri.

She had intended to kill her.

Shun clenched her teeth tightly together, curling her upper lip and lowering her head until her bangs covered her eyes, her shoulders shaking in restrained anger.

Disgust.

Anger.

She felt all kinds of emotions towards herself.

She let go of Rio, slowly raising her hands to her face, her eyes still wide, staring at the floor. She intentionally hurt Yuri. She tried to kill her. She hurt her more than Rio did. All those pained screams from Yuri and she didn't try doing anything to stop it.

The image of seeing her parents battered and bleeding entered her mind.

Something broke inside of her.

Rio's shoulders shook uncontrollably. The tears didn't stop. The sobs escaped her mouth because she didn't even try stopping them. She hurt Yuri. She hurt the one person she never wanted to hurt. She attacked her. Intending to kill her.

She was... a monster.

She shook her head, ignoring all the pitied stares she was getting from the Captains. She didn't care about them. She didn't care about anyone. She just wanted... to see Yuri.

Shun looked up, a demonic look on her face.

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands by his sides.

"You didn't listen..."

All the Captains blinked and looked up when they heard the angry woman's voice. Didn't listen...? Rio didn't bother to look up or acknowledge anyone. Shun looked up with her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled, her nose wrinkled and her hands clenched by her sides.

"NONE OF YOU LISTENED!" Shun yelled, stepping forward. "I specifically said not to send _anyone_! Especially Yuri!"

"Shun, calm down." Ichigo said, holding his hands out. "Yuri went to get that antidote to save you two-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Shun yelled, breathing heavily. "That fucking arrancar was smart! Fucking smarter than me and Rio put together! Probably smarter than Kurotsuchi!"

"W-What are you talking about? Why are you bringing this up?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide.

"HE PREDICTED... _EVERYTHING_!"

All the Captains frowned in confusion, staring at the woman.

"He knew he was going to die from the start! He knew whose skins he could get under! He knew who would get riled enough to attack him! He planned everything from the damn start! He knew the Head Captain would kill him!" Shun yelled, her reiatsu rising with her anger. "Do any of you get what I'm saying!"

All the Captains stayed silent and stared at the woman with wide eyes, Rio not even looking up.

"HE KNEW YURI WOULD GO THERE!"

All the Captains widened their eyes.

"HE SET... A TRAP FOR HER!" Shun yelled, shaking in anger, her breathing ragged. "Who the _fuck_ let her go!"

She stared at all the Captains with scrutinizing eyes, seeing them all stare at her with firm stares. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"I did."

Shun shot him a glare, and if possible, her face grew darker.

"You bastard! Out of everyone here, I expected _you_ to protect her!" Shun yelled, stomping towards the Captain. "Do you even know what you-"

Shun fell forward, her eyes wide, now on all fours. At the same time, both Shun and Rio started panting heavily, making everyone in the room widen their eyes and take a step forward.

"Shit." Shun cursed, narrowing her eyes dangerously while staring at the floor. "It's starting."

"Shun..."

The black haired woman turned her head, seeing Rio look up and stare at her, her eyebrows furrowed with tears still rolling down her face. Shun narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth tightly together. She pushed herself into a stand, a pained look crossing her face.

She turned, walking towards Rio, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"...Let's go." Shun said, making her way towards the doors.

"I did not say you could leave." Yamamoto said, narrowing his eyes.

Shun didn't listen. Rio stayed where she was. She slowly looked up and gave all the Captains a dark glare, tears still rolling down her face. She turned, walking after her friend, her head lowered.

"I did not say you two could lea-"

"Why should we listen now?" Shun asked, turning her head and giving the man a cold stare. "I said it was too late for us before."

"_But... what about you and Rio?" Yuri asked, her eyes still wide._

"_...It's too late for us."_

Ichigo slowly widened his eyes with shock.

"You knew." Ichigo muttered, seeing the woman stare at him with a cold glare on her face. "You knew from the beginning... that you were going to die, didn't you?"

All the Captains tensed when he voiced what they were all thinking.

Shun didn't say anything. All she did was scoff before walking towards the exit once more. That arrancar told them his plan from the beginning. They were just foolish to think they could stop him. Rio turned her head, staring at the orange haired man, a sad look still on her face, holding herself. She turned and walked after her friend.

"Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko! You will listen to what-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shun yelled, turning around and giving the old man a dark glare. "...We're going to die in five days... why should we listen to anyone now?" She said, frowning deeply.

All the Captains stared at the woman with wide eyes.

So... they did know.

Shun narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists, turning and heading for the door, opening one of them and making her way out. Rio was right behind her, her head still lowered.

She felt disgusted with herself.

They both did.

They hurt the one person... they swore they would never hurt.

Outside the room, Rio fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably while Shun stood in front of her with her back facing her friend, her head lowered. If she was facing her friend, Rio would have seen the angry tears rolling down Shun's face.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**TheTruthWrappedInTheLies** – Here's the next chapter! :D I hope you try to enjoy. ( -.-)

**praeses** – I know, I feel so bad for making such sad chapters now! D: Humor's my thing! Not drama! But I wanted the whole, "Don't forgive your man!" because it seems in a lot of stories, all the women forgive the person they're with too easily. Then I'm seen giving the screen the evil eyes and quietly cursing to myself. XD And I thank you, wonderful person, for reviewing every chapter this far! :D It makes me so happy!

**IchiiSama** – Hmm... Your name looks familiar, but I can't place it. :o But I know! I actually forgot about them in the last chapter. ( -.-')

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yeah... sorry to disappoint you, really, but they're not. ( -.-) It would ruin the plot. That I came up with. I wish they could though! T.T

**ShatterTheHeavens** – A huge plushie of Kenpachi... =D That would be a dream come true! I would SO love that for Christmas or my birthday! AAH! XD That would be awesome!

**xxAwesomeLucyxx** – Yup... But I gotta say, that kinda creeps me out. And _I_ came up with it! D:

**ichirukifan101** – Yeah... Gotta say, I get _really_ scared of long reviews. And yours was definitely long. And I mean _long_! Probably one of the longest reviews I ever got! D: And I gotta tell ya... I was freaked out.

Aw, yeah! Another update! =D I'm on a roll! Someone! Give me a medal! XD

But I gotta say, this chapter seems a little too... tense and awkward for me. XP And that's rare. D:

Also sorry about any mistakes!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, angst, and sadness.

-:-

Shun and Rio panted while they walked down a street, their eyes half lidded closed. It was getting hard for them to walk long distances. Their hands were trembling slightly, making them frown when they would glance at their hands.

"Shun..."

The black haired woman stopped and turned, almost relieved to stop walking, glancing at Rio with a frown. Rio's eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were red and glassy. Shun frowned at the look.

"What?" Shun asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her friend a scowl.

"Yuri-"

"_Will be fine_." Shun said firmly, narrowing her eyes as her scowl grew. "Yuri's stronger than most people. It would be a miracle if she survives." She said, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "She'll stay alive."

Rio nodded lightly. She could see that Shun was sweating where she stood. It was becoming a chore just to stand. When she looked up, she widened her eyes slightly and gasped, making the frown on Shun's face deepen before she turned. She widened her eyes as well when she saw what Rio was looking at.

They saw hundreds of people picking up debris and some people repairing buildings.

"..._We_ did this?" Shun muttered, glancing around the large area, seeing buildings and walls knocked down.

She walked forward, her eyes still wide, still in shock and awe. Some people noticed them. Rio was standing straight and looking around with furrowed eyebrows when she let out a yelp when something hit the side of her head. Shun turned with narrowed eyes when she heard the yelp.

"You're one of the bitches that ruined the Seireitei!" Someone yelled, pointing at the green eyed woman.

Rio held the side of her head, turning her head with furrowed eyebrows, seeing a small group of people making their way towards her. She sighed and looked at the ground, making the group pause before they narrowed their eyes. One of them had enough guts and walked forward, making a fist and pulled it back before bringing it forward, making Rio wince.

Shun quickly caught it and punched the man, seeing him fly back and hit the ground hard, coughing violently.

She stood straight, giving the man a dark glare, seeing him widen his eyes with horror along with the rest of the group. He quickly stood and turned, running away with the group. Shun frowned in confusion and turned, wincing when she felt Rio punch her arm. She rubbed the spot where the green eyed woman punched and gave her friend a questioning stare.

"I wished you just let him punch me." Rio said, looking at the ground and letting out a sigh.

"...Just stop with the whole, "pity me" thing already!" Shun snapped, seeing her friend stare at her with a surprised stare. "It's kind of pissing me off."

Rio smiled slightly and nodded.

"...That hurt, by the way." Shun said, still rubbing her arm.

"Sorry." Rio said, sending her friend a sheepish smile.

Shun narrowed her eyes, feeling her hands sting. It even hurt when that guy punched her hand. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. First thing to show that the chemical inside their bodies was in effect... they were getting weaker.

She sighed.

Why couldn't it be something else?

Like passing out every two hours?

But no. It had to be them getting _weaker_. The frown of her face grew, which made Rio tilt her head questioningly, seeing the frustration of Shun's face. She blinked when Shun glanced at her.

"Why didn't you talk to your Captain?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Rio immediately bristled, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"I'm still not talking to him." Rio said, turning her head and huffing. "What about _you_? You're still not talking to your Captain!"

"...I'm actually not sure." Shun said, scratching the side of her head with a frown. "I actually forgot about him in the room during my rant."

Rio gave her friend a blank stare. She forgot about him? She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head like she was giving up, which made Shun frown and give her a glare.

"Well, talk to your Captain." Shun said, giving her friend a patronizing look. "He obviously cares about you."

"How do you know?"

Shun gave Rio a blank stare.

"For one, you're dying, and two, he kept on staring at you." Shun said, raising her eyebrows slightly and giving a smirk.

Rio pursed her lips, which made Shun smirk.

She then furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her gaze to the ground, making Shun frown and glare at her when the sad look crossed her face. She cracked her knuckles, making Rio widen her eyes and take several steps back. That amused smirk spread across Shun's face again.

"Looks like I'll hafta beat that sadness out of you." Shun said, seeing her friends eyes widen abnormally large.

Rio turned and started running, to which made Shun chuckle before turning her head, looking in the direction where the eleventh division was. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, images flashing through her mind of holding Yuri in the air by her neck.

She curled her upper lip and scoffed.

"Rio! Get the hell back here!"

-:-

"Why aren't you two talking to them?"

Kenpachi groaned out of annoyance and rolled his eyes while Byakuya narrowed his eyes. They both turned, seeing that Ichigo was following them with a scowl on his face with an uncomfortable Renji trailing after him.

How long was he going to follow them?

Not that they were walking together.

Their divisions were just in the same direction.

"What the fuck can I say to her?" Kenpachi scoffed, giving the smaller man a dark glare. "Oh, yeah! I'll spend your last days with you and say how weak you were to get injected with a chemical that's gonna kill you?" He said mockingly, snarling harshly.

"...Well, she'd probably try to kill you if you said that." Ichigo said, still scowling. "But c'mon! They're gonna die in five days!" He snapped, seeing the expression of both the cold Captains harden.

"...Mind your own business, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, giving the man a cold glare before turning and walking away.

"Mind my own- It was everyone's business when she started rampaging around the Seireitei!" Ichigo snapped, giving the man a glare.

"Uh... Ichigo-"

Too late.

Byakuya had his blade pressed against Ichigo's neck with a dark expression on his face, his eyes cold and impassive. And it kind of scared Ichigo there. Because it looked like he was actually going to cut him until he withdrew his sword and sheathed it.

Ichigo frowned, watching as both the other Captains walked away with impassive looks on their faces.

"Why is everyone so _stubborn_!" Ichigo snapped, turning to look at his friend for an answer.

"...How should I know?" Renji asked, shrugging lightly.

"I know Shun and Rio are still mad at their Captains, and those two are _afraid_ to speak to them now, but why can't they make up! They're gonna die!" Ichigo yelled, wanting to pull his hair out. "Why is everything so complicated!"

"...You're asking the wrong person, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave Renji a glare and scoffed. "We need to find Shun and Rio."

"...We?"

-:-

It was no surprise that the two girls were actually scared to see their Captains.

At the moment they were sitting on a roof together, both sighing at the same time. They had no idea what to do at the moment. Walk around the Seireitei and get beat up by pissed off people or just waste their days sitting on roofs.

"...Do you think Yuri will succeed?" Rio asked, watching as the clouds rolled by.

"Hard to say." Shun said, rolling her eyes tiredly. "...I need a smoke."

Rio turned her head and stared at her friend in shock. She barely smoked at all. Shun stared straight ahead, breathing deeply. She held up her hand and narrowed her eyes, able to see her reiatsu. Their reiatsu was leaving them.

She could see it.

It was like their reiatsu was being ripped from them. She could see traces of her reiatsu detaching itself and disappearing. She curled her upper lip and snorted.

"How 'bout we go get a drink?" Shun asked, glancing at her friend.

"We have no money."

Shun sent Rio an annoyed glare. Does she always have to point stuff out that pissed her off? They both blinked and turned, seeing Ichigo appear on the roof with Renji. Ah, _great_.

"Shun... Rio." Ichigo said, nodding to the two. "So, how are you two holding up?"

Awkward.

Everything was awkward.

How could he even talk to them without making it sound... like he was a complete stranger? He frowned when he saw Shun scoff and look away while Rio gave him a small smile.

"How should we know? None of the symptoms appeared yet." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Symptoms?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Both women stayed quiet, looking away sadly.

"Stubborn." Ichigo muttered, getting a little peeved with people now.

"What was that?" Shun asked, turning her head with a frown.

"Nothing. Just saying people are stubborn nowadays." Ichigo said, sending a withering glare at the two women.

Shun raised an eyebrow curiously but shrugged it off. She knew he was talking about them, but hell, what can she do? Push him over? She smirked and snickered to herself.

"You have to see your Captains."

If both women were drinking something, they'd have probably spit it out. They turned their heads and stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. What came unexpected made everyone's eyes continue to grow wide.

Shun threw her head back and started laughing.

Rio turned her head and stared at the usually angry woman in shock. Ichigo blinked while Renji stared with a serious look on his face. Shun's laughter died down, but a grin remained on her face, showing her pearly whites.

"And do what? Spend time with him even though it'll hurt?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow while still grinning. "Nah, I don't think so."

Ichigo frowned. They were just hurting themselves by doing this. And what did she mean it'll hurt? Renji narrowed his eyes and frowned. Both women were panting slightly and were sweating. Shun stood, making everyone blink.

"Fine." Shun said, shrugging lightly with a smirk spread across her face. "But if I'm doing it, do are you." She said, turning her head to stare at her friend with a blank look on her face.

Rio's eyes were wide.

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the top of the roof, shaking her head lightly. Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes when he saw Rio put a hand over her stomach. She sighed.

"I think you should leave Kurosaki." Shun said, giving the man a cold stare.

"What? No! I'm not going to leave until-"

Ichigo stopped when he saw Shun clench her hands and narrow her eyes and stare at him with a look he's never seen on her face before. She was _pleading_ for him to leave. Actually _pleading_ silently. Just the thought she was pleading made him stare at her dumbfounded before he frowned and nodded.

Just as he turned, he heard two pained cries, seeing Renji widen his eyes, since he was still facing the two women.

Ichigo quickly turned, widening his eyes and letting out a gasp when he saw the two women doubled over, one of their hands covering their mouths as they coughed violently. Blood sprayed through their hands and hit the surface.

Shun was on her hands and knees, coughing violently with her eyes wide and Rio was still sitting.

"Don't." Rio said, shaking her head when she saw that the redhead was about to pick her up. "Please don't."

Both women were panting heavily, wiping their mouths. What just happened was over. Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes when she noticed Ichigo was rubbing her back soothingly. It kind of felt nice. But when he saw she was okay, he took his hand back and stared at her with worry.

"One of the symptoms." Shun muttered, a wry chuckle leaving her mouth.

She sat back and sighed, staring at her hand. Rio stared at her hand as well with a frown, wondering where she could wash her hand and her face. Shun leaned her head forward, still panting heavily while her heard pounded.

"Yuri..."

-:-

The brown haired woman stared across the sandy plains, her eyes wide, looking back and forth across the land. Nothing but sand. Except for the large building in front of her. But it was much farther than it looked.

Yuri took in a deep breath before she began running towards the building.

_Urahara turned his head and gave the girl a wide grin, seeing Yuri stare at garganta with wide eyes, only having ever seen them a few times. She turned her head and stared at the man, seeing him stand straight after muttering an incantation._

"_Okay, Yuri-chan, you should get there safely if you get through this. But I must tell you, it has been a while since I had to open a garganta. So I should tell you this beforehand." Urahara said, waving his fan with a wide grin on his face._

"_What?" Yuri asked silently, a bandage across her right cheek, staring at the man with large, innocent eyes._

_Urahara had to falter at the look before a smile took over his face._

"_Since it's been a while I had to open a garganta, where you will end up in Hueco Mundo... I'm not exactly sure. You could end up hundreds, even thousands of miles away or you could be in front of Las Noches. But considering the years I last opened a garganta, it could most likely take you days to get where you need to go." Urahara said, a serious look taking over his features._

_Yuri widened her eyes before smiling brightly, making Urahara blink._

"_It's okay. I just need to go there... and try." Yuri said, nodding with a determined look on her face._

_Urahara stared silently at the small woman before giving her a genuine smile, nodding slightly, seeing her give a nod back before she looked back at the garganta. She pursed her lips before jumping. Urahara watched as she jumped through, the garganta disappearing after her._

_He stayed silent, staring at the space where the garganta was._

"_...I have faith in you." Urahara muttered, standing straight with his hands clenched. "...I just hope other people do, as well."_

Yuri narrowed her eyes, turning her head when she felt a familiar light feeling leave her, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu appear next to her, staring at her with a serious look on his face.

"You should just stay in your sword form." Yuri said, a smile spreading across her face. "I can get there on my own."

Einjero Kyuuseishu stared at her with an indifferent look on his face.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Yuri blinked before nodding with a smile, making the zanpakuto spirit chuckle and close his eyes. The small woman stared at the large zanpakuto in confusion, seeing him open his eyes and stare at her.

"I haven't seen you smile in a while." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, smiling slightly.

Yuri grinned and ran faster.

They still had a long ways to go before they got there.

-:-

Unohana had been working in the front of her division when Shun and Rio walked into the building. People in the room instantly tensed and kept still when they spotted the two. They both panted slightly, making their way to the Captain. The fourth division Captain furrowed her eyebrows slightly when she saw the dried blood on both women's cheeks, around their mouths.

"Hey." Shun said, raising her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Masuyo-san, Sachiko-san, what brings you here?" Unohana asked, giving the two a soft smile.

These two were already going through so much.

They didn't need to see fear and hatred in other people's eyes.

"Ah... this may seem a bit sudden, Captain Unohana," Rio said, giving the kind woman a smile. "But we... need two rooms by the end of the day... on opposite ends of your division."

Unohana blinked in mild confusion, staring at the two. When she looked down, that's when she noticed the dried blood on their hands. The division was already filled with so many patients. But she smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Unohana said, seeing the two women nod back.

She could see.

The sadness and regret in their eyes.

They turned, leaving the building. They even heard people sigh out of relief.

"...It feels like forever since I acted... like me." Rio said, walking down the street.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Shun said, a scoff escaping her mouth.

"Shun-san! Rio-san!"

They both stopped and widened their eyes slightly at the familiar voice, turning around, seeing a familiar face running towards them. Rio couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face while Shun snorted lightly.

Jiro ran to Rio, seeing as she was the nice one, and scooped her into a tight hug, a bright smile spread across his face. Shun was frowning at the two, her arms crossed over her chest. She paused and raised an eyebrow when she saw the usually happy man's shoulders shake uncontrollably.

Tears ran down Jiro's face despite still smiling, holding Rio tighter, falling to his knees.

Even though he was on his knees, he was almost the height of Rio.

He was _that_ tall.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows when she felt the man shaking and heard his quiet sobs, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. She closed her eyes and held him to his chest while he continued to cry.

"I'm glad... you two are safe." Jiro whimpered, hiding his face while holding his friend.

"It's great to see you Jiro." Shun said, giving the man a smirk.

Jiro looked up, his arms wrapped around Rio loosely, his eyebrows furrowed and tears still rolling down his face. Shun faltered at the look. It felt weird seeing him cry. But she still kept that smirk on her face. He closed his eyes and grinned, chuckling lightly.

He stood up and wiped his eyes, smiling down at the two.

"I never thought I'd see you two again." Jiro said, grinning sadly.

Shun flinched.

"What?" She asked, giving the man a dark glare. "You thought we were going to die?"

"Uh... Shun..." Rio muttered, giving the other woman a look.

"Yeah, I know!"

Shun widened her eyes when the man scooped her up and gave her a tight hug, her eyes growing wider when she was getting deprived of air. She tried pushing the man off, but he was being too damn emotional and refused to let go, like she was going to disappear.

"I'll stay with you two until the time comes!" Jiro yelled, his eyes closed tightly. "I won't leave your sides! I'll stick by you until your Captains come!"

Rio closed her eyes and giggled when she saw Shun struggle against the man.

"How would you know if our Captains would even come?" Rio asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Because they love you!" Jiro yelled, burying his head in the woman's hair, still crying.

Both Shun and Rio's faces turned bright red, widening their eyes and choking. But the action made Shun start coughing and trying to wound the man to let her go.

"How about you just shut up and let go!" Shun yelled, yelping when the man released her and she fell to the ground.

"Anything for you, Shun-san~!" Jiro said, smiling brightly.

"...Why would you even leave if they came?" Rio asked, gazing at her tall friend with curious eyes.

"Because they deserve to be with you more than me." Jiro said, a wide smile placed on his lips. "I may act like a fool, but I'm not an idiot."

"...Aren't those the same thin-"

"_No_." Jiro said firmly, giving the two a glare.

Both Shun and Rio stared at their friend before closing their eyes and chuckling softly. Jiro didn't seem satisfied with those pathetic laughs. He roughly pushed the two to the ground, making them widen their eyes and grunt when the hit the hard surface, soon laughing out loudly when the man started tickling them.

"W-W-What the hell're you doin'! G-G-Get off!" Shun yelled, tears streaming from her eyes from laughing to hard.

"J-J-J-Jiro! Stop it!" Rio yelled, trying to get free, a bright smile spread across her face.

Jiro stopped and raised his hands in the air with a wide grin spread across his face. Both women panted with wide grins on their faces, holding their stomachs. Now... to... get away!

Jiro stood and ran down the street as fast as he could with wide eyes.

"See! Everything's good with me!" Jiro yelled, turning his head, seeing both women chase after him with rage burning in their eyes.

He grinned and laughed when he heard the threats spill from Shun's mouth and the glares he was getting from Rio.

If only Yuri were there...


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know. ( -.-) But I'd probably act the same way. -nods- And having a Kenpachi would be so awesome. :D Ah, I would carry it everywhere!

**Edme** – Holy smokes! Someone actually gave me a medal! =D Thank you!

**praeses** – I'm on spring vacation. =D One of the reasons. Yeah, Jiro's an awesome guy. =] Really cool. And you're so luckyyyy! It's still really cold up here! And the snow probably won't melt until April or something. XP That's what sucks about living near the Arctic.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – They will eventually! For now, we wait! :D

**Lunar Iris** – Ah! :D It's great ta see you again! And so glad you liked the past few chapters. Makes me happy to hear that from one of my favorite reviewers. -wipes a tear from eyes- XD

**ichirukifan101** – And once again another long review. =D Which still scared me, by the way. I'm only used to a couple people writing long reviews. Like _praeses_ for instance. :D And I'm so glad you find this heartwarming! :D Thankies.

**TheTruthWrappedInTheLies** – You cried? :o That's alright. It'll get better. Soon, I hope. XD Mean sister and dad. And your brother is reading my story? D: A boy? Wow. That makes me kind of nervous.

Yes! Yes! Another update! I'm so proud of myself! I'll probably be done in a couple weeks or something! Or a month. Not really sure. But aw, yeah! Another update! Now, for you readers, I'm actually curious to know how much people are reading my story. :o

This may seem like a lot, but... to those that don't normally review... can you review and just put "I!" with a little happy face so I know how much people read this? =D Not much. Damn, I _hope_ it's not much.

Sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Jiro couldn't look.

He faced away from the two while they were doubled over and leaning against a wall, coughing up blood, again. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. It pained him to see them like this. He couldn't take much more of this.

They would be talking and joking, then at the same time, every half an hour, they would double over and start coughing up blood.

And it was still the day they woke up.

Jiro turned around when he heard them stop coughing, handing them a clean handkerchief each. Shun wiped her mouth with an irritated look on her face and Rio closed her eyes before wiping hers.

"...How 'bout we get a glass of water each, eh?" Jiro asked, grinning widely.

Shun gave the man a glare while Rio nodded, both still having the handkerchiefs against their mouths. They all turned, heading down the street, both women making a face at the metallic taste in their mouths.

"You guys are so idiotic." Jiro said, shaking his head with a sigh leaving his mouth and a smile on his face.

"Huh? Where the hell did that come from!" Shun yelled, giving the tall man a glare.

"Why don't you just go _see_ your Captains?" Jiro asked, frowning in confusion.

"It's not that easy, Jiro." Rio said, staring at the ground sadly.

The tall blue haired man stopped, making Shun stop and turn to him when she noticed, only to widen her eyes. Rio noticed the other two stopped and turned, furrowing her eyebrows when she noticed that Shun and tensed and glanced at the man. She widened her eyes. It felt like her heart stopped.

Jiro's expression... was murderous.

And having known him to be all happy and smiles... made both women pale at the look on his face.

Hell, Shun _paled_!

At a man that's always happy!

It has _me_ shocked right now!

"...Why?" Jiro asked quietly, giving the two a glare with his mouth in a tight line.

"Well... to see them... it would..."

Rio was shaking like a leaf, her eyes still wide. The dark aura radiating from this man made her words stutter. Without saying anything, the tall man picked them up, placing them on either side of his shoulders, making them widen their eyes and start struggling.

"J-Jiro! What are you doing!" Rio yelled, trying to push herself off the man's shoulder.

But her strength was leaving her quickly. She couldn't do it! Tears ran down her face comically, scared what the man might do.

"Let me off, you idiot!" Shun snapped, grabbing the man's ponytail and tugging, hard.

Jiro yelped, tears gathering at the sides of his eyes from pain. He grabbed his ponytail and gave the woman that tugged it a glare, seeing her give a glare back. Her glare was more deadly than his, but he still glared at her. He turned and started walking down the street.

Shun snorted and clenched her hands, wanting to know what the man was planning.

Hell, the men they passed were probably thinking he was a lucky son of a bitch to have two women on his shoulders. She wanted to attack him for even grabbing her! She growled and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"W-What are planning to do?" Rio asked, chuckling nervously with her eyebrows furrowed.

"...Sixth division is closer." Jiro muttered, a wide smile stretched across his face.

"...What?"

Both Shun and Rio shared a glance, both not quite getting it.

-:-

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Rio yelled repeatedly, being pushed towards the sixth division by her own friend.

Shun was standing off to the side with a wide smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't help it. This was amusing. Jiro was in the middle of pushing Rio into the sixth division courtyard, but Rio still had some of that abnormal strength left.

It was hilarious.

Jiro pushed the small woman towards the division with anger clearly written all over his face.

"C'mon! You have to talk to him!" Jiro growled.

He actually growled.

Happy Jiro.

Wow.

"I-I can't!" Rio yelled, shaking her head roughly. "I don't know what to say!"

"Just say what comes from here." Jiro said, putting a hand over his heart, his expression stern.

"...Her chest?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Jiro shot her a glare, receiving a smirk in return. She wasn't making this any easier! He blinked and turned his head, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw a hell butterfly making its way towards them. Shun didn't notice it until it landed on her shoulder.

She widened her eyes and froze, keeping still.

Her mouth fell open, a scared sound making it's way out her mouth, keeping still. Rio saw the butterfly, walking up to her friend and holding her hand out, seeing the butterfly land on her hand.

She blinked.

"We have to go back to the Head Captain's office." Rio said, seeing the hell butterfly fly away.

"Again?" Shun asked, keeping an eye on the insect.

Jiro frowned. Just when he was about to make them go see their Captains.

Seeming to realize this, both women smirked and walked down the street with a sulking Jiro trailing behind them. They both made a pained face, but kept themselves from wincing in case Jiro saw them.

Despite being so happy and nice, they liked him.

They didn't like seeing him worry.

Or it'd piss Shun off.

-:-

Both women walked down the hallways of the first division while Jiro waited outside, saying he wasn't supposed to go in the office anyway. They were both frowning. They didn't actually treat the man with respect.

Shun's frown deepened.

She was hoping he didn't kill her.

Especially with the way she told him off.

They stood in front of the large double doors, both staring at it with serious expressions on their faces. Shun raised her hand, about to knock, when it opened, making her frown. What was the use of knocking?

They walked in, both frowning when they noticed the rest of the Captains were there, all looking as peeved as they were.

Hitsugaya's featues were hard. He had been ordered to stay in his division unless called for a meeting as punishment. He couldn't leave until the women died or Yuri came back.

Damn.

They really didn't need this.

Shun and Rio both turned and bowed, still frowning, glaring at the floor.

"You two may stand."

Both women stood, firm looks on their faces and hands clenched by their sides. Rio huffed. Byakuya had his eyes closed, looking as stoic as ever. What did she ever see in him? Her expression darkened. She didn't want to be there.

Shun was glaring straight ahead, snarling when she saw the Captain of the eleventh division glaring at her. Bastard. What the hell was everyone thinking? She didn't love the bastard or anyone.

"What!" Shun snapped, getting impatient.

Rio turned her head and gave the woman a glare, to which Shun ignored.

It was no surprise Shun didn't want to be in the room, but did she have to be so rude? The Head Captain gave the woman a glare, seeing her narrowing her eyes and scoff. Shun closed her eyes, her eyebrows pulled together, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why have you requested rooms at the fourth division?"

This whole damn thing better not be about _that_.

"'Cause we need them." Shun said, giving the old man a glare.

"What for?" Ichigo asked, stepping forward with a frown.

Shun sighed and looked at the ceiling, looking to the side with a scowl. Rio saw her look and furrowed her eyebrows, stepping forward with her arms by her side. She narrowed her eyes, a serious look taking up her features.

"We... by the end of the day... today... we won't be able to stand for more than five minutes without help." Rio said, seeing most of the Captains blink and stare at her incredulously. "We won't be able to be beside each other. If we are, the pain will be twice as worse... We won't even be able to see each other after today." She said sadly, looking at the floor with a frown.

"Keep talking in a sad voice like that and I'll punch ya." Shun said, turning her head to give the other woman a glare.

Rio jolted and widened her eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki said you had mentioned something about symptoms." Both women flinched. "What do you mean by symptoms."

Shun curled her upper lip and cursed, taking a step forward.

"We're gonna be spitting up blood every damn half hour!" Shun snapped, seeing some of the Captains wince. "Our bones will break on their own and heal painfully, we'll get wounded randomly, we won't be able to stand for more than two minutes, and did we fucking mention we're gonna die! And to know we're close to death... we're gonna forget every damn person we met and everything we did in our lifetime!" She growled, seeing most of the Captains' features harden.

She turned away, her eyes narrowed dangerously and hands clenched.

"And that's just putting it nicely." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

"Shun." Rio said, giving her friend a glare.

"Yeah!" Shun snapped, looking away stubbornly.

She started walking to the exit, which made Rio's eyes darken. The green eyed woman reached towards the room, grabbed her sleeve, and tugged her back harshly until she stumbled and fell. Shun's eyes were wide with shock, including everyone else.

"What the hell did you just do!" Shun yelled, standing up and giving her friend a dark glare.

"We're not done." Rio said, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"If they're gonna keep asking us what kinda pain we're gonna be in for the next five days, I'm leaving!" Shun growled, leaning close to her friend and glaring right in her face.

"The Head Captain didn't tell us to leave yet." Rio said, leaning in close as well, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Maybe I don't give a shit anymore, didn't you ever think of that!"

"I don't care, because even if we like it or not, we still serve the Gotei thirteen!"

"Well, then, maybe I'd might as well just kill myself right now!" Shun snapped, clenching her hands tightly.

"That's not even funny!" Rio said, turning to face her friend.

Both women opened their mouths, about to unleash hell, when Rio was suddenly scooped up into a tight hug, Shun's eyes now wide. A confused look was on Rio's face while she was spun around, and only when she was held in the air did she see who was holding her.

"Kaen Hebi...?" Rio muttered, her eyes wide and her eyebrows furrowed.

The fire type zanpakuto grinned widely, continuing to spin the woman around.

"Ah, Princess! I thought I'd never see ya again!" Kaen Hebi yelled, rubbing his face against his master's cheek with a that wide grin still on his face. "I feel so happy ta have ya in my arms!"

Rio felt tears well up in her eyes, hugging her zanpakuto back with a bright smile on her face. Shun blinked several times before smirking, seeing the two hug each other tightly. Despite always fighting, they were really close. She turned, seeing a tall figure walk towards her with a stoic look on his face.

"Shun." Tora no Yuki said, giving the woman an emotionless stare.

"Looking as happy as ever." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Look, kitty-cat!" Kaen Hebi yelled, holding his master out in front of him like she was a doll. "I have Princess back! An' I'm never gonna let 'er go-"

Kaen Hebi stopped when he noticed the group of Captains, his eyes wide. He dropped Rio, crossed his arms and looked away with a frown.

"Get away." Kaen Hebi said, his eyes closed.

Rio stared at him before smiling softly. Kaen Hebi trembled slightly, tears running down his face comically, making the smile on Rio's face widen. He pursed his lips and sniffed when she wrapped her arms around his waist, refusing to hug her.

"...You are pathetic." Tora no Yuki said, sending the other zanpakuto a blank stare.

"You're _so_ sentimental." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

Tora no Yuki sent his master a glare, his mouth in a grim line.

"Shut up!" Kaen Hebi said, giving the other zanpakuto a glare. "I happen to show my love for Princess more than ya do for yers!"

Tora no Yuki's expression went sour while Shun narrowed her eyes and smirked, snickering to herself.

"Who said I even care for this sorry excuse of a master?" Tora no Yuki asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"The way ya always stare at 'er with care." Kaen Hebi said, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

Rio closed her eyes and shook her head with a sigh. Not now.

"What did you say?" Tora no Yuki asked icily, stepping forward.

"Oh, I think ya heard me." Kaen Hebi said, taking a step forward as well, still smirking. "Ya care a lot 'bout Shunny, though ya don't show it 'cause ya think it will make ya look soft, eh?"

Shun blinked and raised her eyebrows slightly.

Huh... who knew the idiot was actually really smart.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Tora no Yuki muttered, a dark air hanging over him.

Both zanpakuto glared at each other. Shun narrowed her eyes before reaching out, grabbed something, and tugged, hard. Kaen Hebi jumped and widened his eyes when the zanpakuto across from him let out a snarl, turning around and grabbing his tail.

"Let's go." Shun said, seeing most of the Captains glaring at the two loud zanpakuto.

"Okay!" Kaen Hebi exclaimed, grinning widely. He turned and raised his hand. "See ya later, Bya Bya!"

Rio stiffened, her eyes wide while everyone in the room glanced at the stoic noble, seeing that his expression was dark. Kaen Hebi blinked when he felt a small tug on his sleeve, turning his head and blinking when he saw Rio shake her head.

"What? Ain't you an' Bya Bya gonna talk ta each other?" Kaen Hebi asked, tilting his head to the side with a questioning look on his face.

Rio shook her head with a dark look on her face.

Shun snorted loudly in laughter, her shoulders shaking while a large grin took up her features. Tora no Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kaen Hebi stared at his master for a long time before narrowing his eyes, making Rio widen her eyes at the serious look on his face.

"As you see, I am letting your zanpakuto stay with you." Yamamoto said, seeing both women turn towards him.

He didn't say anymore. They nodded to him in gratitude before turning. Tora no Yuki was trailing after them, but Kaen Hebi was staying where he was, his eyes still narrowed. Finally noticing, the group turned and faced him, frowning slightly in confusion.

Kaen Hebi raised a hand to his chin and turned, raising an eyebrow with a frown when he glanced at Byakuya.

"Well now, Byakuya Kuchiki," Kaen Hebi said, seeing shocked looks on everyone's faces when he lost the accent. "I didn't peg you to be a coward. Not wanting to talk to someone you love is pretty damn cowardly to me, and I bet a few people can agree with me." He said, narrowing his eyes at the same time a smirk spread across his face.

He turned and waved lazily.

"Bye bye, Bya Bya!"

Shun, Rio, and Tora no Yuki's eyes were wide while they watched him walk by with a wide smirk on his face. They walked after him, still shocked. In the room, Byakuya's eyes were narrowed, and so were Kenpachi's.

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock before he blinked, his eyes growing wider. Oh, damn! He forgot to ask about Shun's... hollow.

-:-

"Ah, Jiro, I take it?" Kaen Hebi said, leaning close to the man he towered with a smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes." Jiro answered, his eyes wide, shocked when he saw the two large zanpakuto walk behind his two friends.

One looked really intimidating while the other looked... well, kinda lazy.

"Jiro... meet our zanpakuto." Shun said, holding her arm out to the two spirits with a frown.

So, the intimidating one had to be Shun's. And that meant the other one had to be... Rio's. Jiro stared at the grinning snake with wide eyes, wondering if this zanpakuto actually belonged to the nice Rio.

He had to admit, the zanpakuto seemed kind of like a pervert.

So... did that mean...?

Jiro glanced at Rio, seeing her glare at him, knowing what he was silently asking.

Was Rio a pervert?

"Shun! Rio!"

Both women blinked and turned, frowning and sighing when they noticed that the group of Captains were walking out of the building. And of course, they avoided looking at their Captains. Ichigo ran towards them, pulling Renji along with him. Jiro widened his eyes. He stayed still, not knowing whether to bow in front of the Captains.

"Are you guys... okay?" Ichigo asked, slowing to a stop in front of the two.

"Alright." Shun said, shrugging lightly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"...Why don't you two just talk to your Captains?" Ichigo asked, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth and giving the two a glare.

Both Shun and Rio's eyes hardened, the first opening her mouth to yell until a voice cut her off.

"Because Shun is a coward." Tora no Yuki said, his eyes closed while facing away from his master.

"Rio's too scared." Kaen Hebi, shrugging with a smirk on his face.

Both women sent the two a glare, narrowing their eyes dangerously. Kenpachi and Byakuya walked passed them, both of their eyes narrowed and their mouths in tight lines. Shun scoffed while Rio lowered her gaze to the ground, sighing lightly.

Kaen Hebi scowled.

He turned towards the two Captains, opening his mouth, about to yell at them for being cowards until he widened his eyes, a pained sound escaping his mouth. Tora no Yuki widened his eyes and winced, both zanpakuto turning, inwardly cursing when they saw both Shun and Rio doubled over, their hands covering their mouths.

Kenpachi and Byakuya stopped when they heard the pained cries and turned, their eyes growing wide when they saw blood hit the ground, coming from both women.

Rio coughed roughly, trembling while she felt bile rising from the pits of her stomach and coming out of her mouth, a metallic taste remaining in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw blood on the ground. She continued to cough, not noticing the hand on her shoulder.

Shun panted and cursed before she began heaving, blood spraying through her hands and hitting the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hair fell over her shoulders, covering her face. Sweat rolled down her face while she violently coughed, her eyes squeezed shut. After three grueling minutes, it finally stopped. She panted heavily, her head still lowered.

When both women looked up, they noticed the group of Captains were watching.

Shun curled her upper lip and cursed, pushing herself up into a stand and turning, stumbling a few feet until someone walked in front of her. She frowned and looked upwards, giving the Captain of the eleventh division a glare.

"What?" Shun growled, giving the man a sneer.

Rio was shaking, feeling cold and hot at the same time. She stopped when she noticed a hand on her shoulder and someone kneeling beside her, turning her head. She frowned and narrowed her eyes when she saw the stoic Captain of the sixth division.

"The fuck was that?" Kenpachi asked, glaring down at the woman.

"Didn't I fucking say we were gonna be spitting up blood every damn half hour?" Shun asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You said spitting, you didn't fucking say it was going to be coughing and painful!" Kenpachi growled, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Shun snapped, scoffing and walking past the man with a frown on her face.

Kenpachi growled and turned his head, glaring after the woman. Rio stood up and turned, walking away from Byakuya, her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth in a firm line. Both zanpakuto frowned, sweat rolling down their faces, walking after their masters while Jiro furrowed his eyebrows.

Stubborn.

"Fucking weak and scared." Kenpachi muttered, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

Shun stopped, her eyes wide with rage.

All the other Captains that were present, some having enough respect for the two to leave and give them at least some privacy, tensed and inwardly cursed when they saw the violent woman turn and give the man a dark glare.

Shun started walking towards the man with quick strides, seeing the Captain tense when she pulled her fist back and brought it forward.

He had actually steeled himself, expecting to be thrown back and crash into a wall, but he and everyone watching widened their eyes when they saw him standing in the same place with Shun's fist against his abdomen, hatred shining in her eyes. Kenpachi's eyes were still wide.

She hit him with everything she had.

"...You're fucking right when you say I'm weak." Shun said, her upper lip curled and her hands clenched tightly into fists, her knuckles white. "...I'm getting weaker by the hour... and I'm fucking hating every minute of it." She said, her hands shaking while she glared into the Captain's eyes. "And you're fucking right when you say I'm scared... I'm scared for Yuri."

She pushed away, stumbling back, giving the man one last glare before she turned, walking passed Rio and the others with a frown on her face. Rio furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ground before following her friend.

Shun growled softly under her breath, several curses going through her head, her hands clenched tightly. Damn bastard. Damn chemical. Damn arrancar. Fucking idiot. Fucking...! She let out a snarl and a roll of her eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**HAH! How could I have ever protected someone as weak as _you_ all these years?**

Shun widened her eyes and stopped, looking around the area.

"Who the fuck was that?" Shun muttered, her eyes still wide.

She shivered, trembling slightly. Holy shit... she was actually scared of the voice. Rio and Jiro stopped, along with the two zanpakuto, staring at the woman in confusion. Shun backed up, her eyes still wide, looking around the area.

**How 'bout we talk fer a bit, eh?**

Shun's eyes were still wide before they slowly closed and she fell forward, hitting the ground.

Rio, Jiro, and the two zanpakuto widened their eyes. All the Captains turned when they heard the way Rio's voice sounded when she yelled.

"Shun!"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I know. :o Creepy for me, as well.

**imnotinsane13** – You'll see in this chapter! =D

**TheTruthWrappedInTheLies** – You will find out in this chapter. Aw, yeah, I should've wrote about Yuri after I mentioned that... Ah, well. Too late now. And thank god. I was scared for a minute. :]

**rosewhip889** – It's creepy, ain't it? I'd be scared to death. XP

**praeses** – I feel good for making your day better. =3 And Jiro is awesome. =D A serial killer. 0.0 Scary. And Kaen Hebi is one of my favorite characters. =D He's so awesome and funny. And wow... I got a review that's longer than _yours_! D:

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know. Poor things. -3- And thank you for the encouraging words! :D

**ichirukifan101** – Yep... yep... another long review. XD Funny. Just the thought of Shun paling at a usually happy man has me grinning. And thank you! Man, a long review has me smiling right now! I feel so happy. =3

**Just Watch Me** – Thank you. =3 And that's alright. I guess I deserved that scaring. One of the reasons why I was desperately trying to write the next chapter.

Ah... don't you just _love_ drunk people? I, however, hate them all. Every damn alcoholic out there! And let me tell you, most of my damn family members are alcoholic! Including that damn useless woman called a mother! AGH! She ain't even trying to quit! And that stupid woman, right now, is telling my _dog_... to get out of the house. Talk about stupid.

And a complete different topic, didn't get to see how much people read my story, but eh, whatever. Hating drunks is more important at the moment, seeing as my mother is in the living room, drunk off her ass. But, I hope some of you enjoy this chapter.

And hah! My mom said I'm the worst person there is! Not my damn fault I hate drunks.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting, angst.

-:-

Before Rio could touch Shun, and she was the closest person to her, Kenpachi was kneeling next to the woman, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Shun's eyes were closed, raspy breaths escaping her mouth, her hands trembling slightly with blood covering her hand and around her mouth. He rolled her over onto her back, glaring at her before trying to figure out why she was unconscious in the first place.

"What the hell happened?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the conscious woman, seeing her widen her eyes slightly.

"I-I don't know. She just muttered something to herself, looked around and passed out." Rio said, shaking her head lightly while staring down at her friend with wide eyes. "I-I don't know why she..."

Tora no Yuki's eyes were wide, staying still. Something was wrong, everyone could tell. But... he couldn't get into Shun's inner world. He couldn't get in. Something was preventing him from going back. He narrowed his eyes.

There was an ominous feeling radiating from Shun.

"Shun, wake up!" Rio said, shaking her friend with wide eyes.

The black haired woman didn't move or make a sound. Kenpachi curled his upper lip before picking the woman up, making Rio widen her eyes and the rest of the people gawk. He glanced at the green eyed woman.

"Where's the fourth division?"

Rio blinked before standing up and nodding. She turned and was about to walk until Byakuya stood in front of her.

"You are in no shape to be running." Byakuya said, staring down at the woman with a cold look on his face.

"But Shun-"

Rio yelled out in surprise when Byakuya picked her up bridal style, her eyes wide with shock and her face burning bright red. Byakuya glanced at Kenpachi was a cold stare, nodding his head slightly before he turned and began running.

Kenpachi blinked and frowned before following.

"Oi! Wait fer me!" Kaen Hebi yelled, running after the group.

He practically skipped. Bya Bya was holding Princess~! A goofy grin spread across his face. One step closer to being all lovey dovey!

Tora no Yuki features were hard, staying behind with the fool, Jiro. The blue haired man turned his head and stared at the zanpakuto spirit questioningly, seeing the tiger narrow his eyes before he started after the group, walking.

Jiro furrowed his eyebrows before running.

Shun!

-:-

Einjero Kyuuseishu suddenly looked at the sky, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a grim line. They had stopped running. At the moment Yuri was kneeling forward with her hands on her knees, panting heavily and sweat rolling down her face.

Yuri glanced up, staring at her zanpakuto questioningly.

They were still nowhere _near_ close to the building.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, still panting slightly.

"...Nothing." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, shaking his head lightly.

He turned and stared at the building with narrowed eyes. They were still so far. What that shop keeper said was true. From the looks of it, it looked like it would take them two... no, three days to get there.

The zanpakuto spirit narrowed his eyes.

And then there was the task of looking for the room where the antidote was.

And from the looks of it, the building was enormous. Which would take them quite a while to find the room. It would take a while to get there and find what they need. His eyes hardened.

He truly despised that arrancar for doing this.

He held up his left arm and clenched his hand into a fist, making Yuri blink and turn her head when she heard a roar. The hollow was floating in the air and was struggling, most likely the zanpakuto's doing.

Einjero Kyuuseishu narrowed his eyes before flicking his index finger on his thumb.

The hollow went flying back and hit the sand, a loud roar leaving its mouth.

Yuri stood straight and reached for her zanpakuto, narrowing her eyes before blinking when Einjero Kyuuseishu stepped in front of her. He held out his hand, Yuri blinking when an identical sword of hers appeared in his hand.

"We have to go, Yuri-sama." Einjero Kyuuseishu said, his features hard. "We don't need pesky hollows stopping us!" He yelled, swinging his sword with a furious look on his face.

-:-

Shun groaned and slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white sky. She frowned, seeing snowflakes slowly fall to the ground. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced around. Why the hell was she in her inner world?

"Tora no Yuki!" Shun yelled, pushing herself up into a stand.

Silence.

The black haired woman frowned, about to take a step forward, until she noticed something. She stepped in something wet. She looked down and widened her eyes when she saw the snow melting and turn into slush.

It stopped snowing.

Shun parted her lips in shock.

What the hell...?

The snowflakes now turned into raindrops. Shun's eyes remained wide, her eyebrows pulled together, glancing down and seeing the slush quickly turn into water. Instead of sinking into it, she was standing on top the water. What the hell was going on? Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"What the fu-"

"**I personally think water's better than snow.**"

Shun widened her eyes when she heard a snicker, turning around and kicking her leg out. The figure put a hand on her leg and pushed off, landing ten meters from the woman. Shun felt her eyes grow wider and her heart stop when she caught sight of the person.

The person kept their back to her, but she could see from where she stood. The person's hair was long and white, and so were the clothes. Not only that. The person had white armbands. Shun didn't have hers because of that dumbass arrancar. And she also heard... a bell, when the person jumped.

The figure smirked and narrowed their eyes.

"...What...?" Shun muttered, seeing the figure turn and face her, purple irises staring back at her with black pupils.

An exact figure of her.

Shun widened her eyes with horror.

"**Aw, now don't look so sad there, woman.**" The figure said, snickering darkly. "**I ain't gonna kill ya or anythin'.**"

"What the hell are you?" Shun asked, unsheathing her sword with a snarl.

The figure smirked and snickered. From where Shun stood... she could see a collar around its neck. Her eyes wavered slightly, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"**Don't try ta act so tough, girl. I can tell from where I'm standing,**" The figure grinned savagely. "**That you can't fight.**"

Shun clenched her teeth tightly together and narrowed her eyes. Fuck... Whatever the hell it was, it was right. Sweat rolled down the side of her face. It was getting hard for her just to stand. But she kept her sword out and her upper lip curled in a snarl. Raindrops fell and hit her hair and clothes, making her hair stick the side of her face and her clothing stick to her skin.

"**Now, now... ya don't hafta get so mad.**" It said, chuckling darkly. "**But then again... you gettin' mad is the only way I can have fun.**"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shun growled, clenching her free hand and taking a step back.

"**Ah... distancing yerself. By doin' that, that can only mean ya think ya can beat me.**" It said, narrowing its eyes and smirking widely when it saw the woman tense and shake in anger. "**Don't kid yerself. Ya know if ya fight me... ya'll die.**"

Shun widened her eyes with rage and jumped forward, swinging her sword down. It smirked and snickered, unsheathing its' sword and easily blocking hers. Shun glanced at the sword and felt herself freeze when she saw... it was an exact opposite colored sword of Tora no Yuki.

One wouldn't be able to tell, since all swords were the same, but the handle tipped her off.

"**Hah!**"

Shun widened her eyes when it grabbed her and pulled her close, her eyes growing larger when she saw the menacing grin on its face. The look made her shudder. The reiatsu made her weak in the knees. The feel of it touching her made her skin crawl. Shun snarled and punched its abdomen, smirking when she saw it fly back and land on its feet.

It smirked.

"**Don't think that'll do anything, woman.**"

Shun growled and narrowed her eyes, about to jump forward and attack, until the _thing_ appeared behind her. She widened her eyes, letting out a strangled yell. It smirked again and narrowed its eyes until they were almost slitted.

Blood spurted from Shun's back.

It turned and grinned.

"**I only said I wanted ta talk... **_**Yer**_** the one that's makin' this hard, girl.**"

-:-

They were still on their way to the fourth division. So when Shun cried out in pain, Kenpachi stopped and cursed. What the hell was going on? Byakuya stopped and turned while Rio furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes.. The others caught up.

"What the hell!" Kenpachi growled, glaring down at the woman.

"Did anything else happen?" Ichigo asked, finally catching up and staring at the woman.

Kenpachi growled and glared at the orange haired man. Seeing the look, Ichigo frowned and nodded. Unohana had already gotten back to her division, so they just needed to get there.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows.

What was going on?

"...Stop..."

Kenpachi glanced down when he heard the woman's voice, seeing that her eyebrows were furrowed and that she was sweating profusely. Where the hell was Yachiru? She must have at least sensed something was wrong by now. He turned his head, seeing three people run around the corner and run towards him.

Speak of the devil.

Yachiru jumped on his shoulder and looked down at Shun with worry and a little bit of happiness at knowing the woman woke up. She reached down and touched the woman's forehead and frowned.

"She's getting sick." Yachiru said, staring down at the woman.

Ikkaku scowled and glared at the woman, refusing to show he was worried while Yumichika furrowed his eyebrows, running along side his friend. Byakuya turned his head towards Yachiru. Now that he thought about it, Rio looked a little sick herself. She was panting with sweat glistening along her skin and was shivering. He reached up and touched her forehead, seeing that she was a little flush. He narrowed his eyes.

She was getting sick, as well.

"It... hurts...!" Shun groaned, trembling slightly.

Rio suddenly groaned at the same time, making everyone present narrow their eyes. Kaen Hebi widened his eyes.

"Shit! Put 'em down!"

Both Captains narrowed their eyes and frowned while Jiro opened his mouth to ask why. Rio widened her eyes abnormally wide and let out an ear piercing scream at the same time Shun did, everyone hearing a loud '_snap_'.

Byakuya widened his eyes and glanced down.

"Let me down, let me down, let me down!" Rio yelled, her eyes wide with pain with tears streaming down her face.

Both zanpakuto were doubled over, their eyes closed in pain. Byakuya set the woman down with narrowed eyes, watching her closely while Kenpachi, not knowing what to do, put down Shun, as well. Rio held her arm, her eyes screwed shut, groaning loudly while a pained look crossed Shun's face.

Byakuya widened his eyes slightly when he saw that Rio's right arm was broken, quickly glancing at the other woman and seeing that her right arm was also broken.

So... they got hurt at the same time and in the same places.

"B-Back away from 'er... Byakuya." Kaen Hebi said, one of his eyes closed in pain.

Byakuya shot the zanpakuto a glare before hearing a moan, turning his head and seeing Rio arch her back, gripping her arm tightly, letting out a pained gasp. She widened her eyes and let out another scream, everyone seeing Shun wince and groaned, everyone hearing another painful snap before Rio relaxed while panting heavily.

"...Fucking hurts..." Shun muttered, a small smirk spread across her face.

Ikkaku let out a wry chuckle, flinching when he saw everyone glare at him.

"What? She's still acting the same despite being unconscious!" Ikkaku said, motioning to the woman.

"Shun..." Rio muttered, pushing herself up and grabbing her friend's arm, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Please... wake up." She said, tears filling her eyes. "Please..."

-:-

Shun flew back and hit the water, pushing herself up with a groan, panting heavily while giving the other part of her a glare. It smirked and narrowed its eyes. It sighed dramatically and looked to the side.

"**I would jus' cut ya down, but considerin' its you I can't do that.**" It said, turning its head and giving her a frown. "**Yer makin' a big deal outta nothin', girl. All I wanna do is talk.**"

"Shut up!" Shun growled, jumping forward and swinging her sword.

The hollow smirked. Shun flew back again and hit the water, panting heavily. It sighed and bent down, hanging its arms over its knees, staring at nothing in particular with a blank look on its face. Shun panted, pushing herself up and letting out a growl.

"**...Ya don't remember meetin' me... do ya?**"

The question made Shun frown in confusion. She tried to push herself up, but she fell back down, trembling slightly, using all her strength to get up. She panted and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't get back up!

"**I remember meetin' you. You were jus' a little girl that wanted ta beat a hollow. The joy I saw in yer eyes made me laugh. I thought ta myself, how can this girl honestly beat someone as enormous as I am?**" It said, turning its head and smirking at the woman. "**Ya did it. But now... after all these years, look at you. Yer weak. Ya let someone defeat ya. And yer jus' gonna give up? That's not the girl I grew ta like all these years.**"

"What... the hell're you talking about?" Shun asked, giving the hollow a glare.

"**Yer weak... no doubt about that. After all the years of helpin' ya, ya got weak by a hollow. A fuckin' **_**hollow**_**. Yer runnin' away from the one ya love. Yer runnin' away from everythin'. I don't expect ya ta listen ta my words right away, but fuck! It's pissin' me off!**" It roared, standing up and giving the woman a glare.

Shun narrowed her eyes dangerously and growled, forcing herself into a stand, reaching into the water and grabbing her sword. She gripped it with both hands and faced the hollow, panting slightly. The hollow frowned.

She ran forward and swung her sword down, growling when the hollow caught it easily. It rolled its eyes and sighed. With one hit, Shun flew back once more and hit the water several times before coming to a stop.

Shit!

Shun tried to push herself up. She tried several times. She couldn't. She cursed out loud and glared at the water beneath her.

_I can't get up! Get up... C'mon! Get the fuck up!_

She closed her eyes tightly and cursed. She tried pushing herself up one more time, successfully getting on her hands and knees. She panted heavily, trembling slightly.

_How the hell could I have let myself get so weak... I should get Yuri... but... by the end of this fucking day I won't even be able to stand for a minute! Son of a bitch... I hate being this weak!_

Shun looked up, giving the hollow a cold glare, seeing it stare at her with a stoic look on its face.

_I hate you... I hate you, you fucking piece of shit! You made my life a living hell! You fucking made me kill my own damn parents! That damn arrancar... He should have fucking kept you!_

She growled and tried once more to get on her legs. She tried to stand up.

_Get up... get up, get up, get up, get up! I need to get up, dammit! I can't let that damn hollow remain inside of me forever... C'mon... Please... Just get up..._

Shun stared at the water with a hopeless look on her face. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't save Yuri. She couldn't save Rio. She couldn't... even save herself! She closed her eyes tightly with her eyebrows pulled together, a quiet curse leaving her mouth.

The hollow gave her a cold glare and scoffed.

"**I knew it! Yer jus' givin' up. Weak little bitch.**" It said, a sadistic grin spreading across its face. "**Couldn't even save that little runt, right?**"

Shun's eyes snapped wide open with rage.

It was talking about Yuri.

She looked up with hatred shining in her eyes and her mouth set in a snarl. The hollow smirked.

"**There's that look I love seein'.**"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up." Shun muttered, forcibly pushing herself into a stand, stumbling back before regaining her footing.

Before she could look and grab her sword, she widened her eyes wide. She slowly looked downwards, seeing her own sword going through her stomach, raising one of her hands and touching the blade briefly, her eyes remaining wide. She heard a scoff, looking up at the hollow, seeing a menacing grin across its face.

"**Don't think ya can beat me, girl. Ya may have killed me back then... but let me tell ya a secret.**" It said, leaning close while narrowing its eyes. "**...I let ya.**"

The hollow lifted its arm, raising the woman in the air, narrowing its eyes with a smirk.

...

...

...

...

It let her?

Shun couldn't think clearly. Her vision was blurring... _It hurt_... Her arms hung loosely by her sides. She couldn't even feel the cold raindrops anymore... _It hurt_... Her clothes still clung to her body and her was dripping wet, but now... she couldn't feel anything... _It hurt_... Through her blurry vision, she saw something red dripping down the blade.

_What is that...? Oh... it's my blood._

She eyes were half-lidded, feeling blood drip out of her mouth.

"**Let me tell ya, girl... even with the strength ya had before... you could never **_**dream**_** of beating me in a fight. But now, after how many years of watchin' ya fight, I see you like this... As weak as any other person.**" It said, narrowing its eyes with a frown. "**I'm cruel. But not cruel enough ta go after yer friends. And let me tell ya... after that son of a bitch arrancar finally got a hold of me, I never wanted ta rip someone apart so much.**"

Shun looked at the hollow with a small frown on her face, seeing a furious look in its eyes while it glared at her.

"**That arrancar tortured you an' I, along with that little friend of yers. But let me tell ya somethin'. Ya should be glad I like it here. 'Cause of that little sad attitude of yers, I wanna kill ya.**" It said, chuckling darkly. "**However, I won't. But if yer attitude stays the way it is fer the next several days, an' that little friend of yers doesn't come by then... I'll kill ya myself.**"

Shun shivered at how cold the voice sounded, giving the hollow a cold glare.

It grinned savagely.

"**I'm not leavin' fer a while.**" It said, giving the woman a cruel smile. "**Be best ta remember that.**"

Shun stared at it for a long time before slowly closing her eyes and slumping against the sword.

-:-

Shun's eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up with a gasp, panting heavily. People around her jumped and moved back from the sudden action. Shun raised a hand and grabbed the front of her robes, her eyes remaining wide. She wasn't bleeding... She wasn't hurt. That hollow... it was that hollow inside of her.

"Shun."

The woman looked up when she heard her name, seeing Rio kneeling in front of her. Her eyes were wide, red and glassy, filling with tears. Before she could say anything, Rio hugged her tightly, trembling slightly.

Shun growled and told the woman to back off, which she quickly did.

"Shit, that hurt." Shun muttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Shun... what happened?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows with worry.

"...Nothing." Shun muttered, looking away with a frown. "...Don't ask about it again."

Rio paused and furrowed her eyebrows worriedly before slowly nodding. Shun growled before pushing herself into a stand, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. She started for the door, making everyone present frown, only to be tugged back.

"What the hell!" Shun growled, turning around, about to tell whoever it was to get the hell of of her, only to stay quiet and widen her eyes slightly.

Her voice died in her throat.

The Captain of the eleventh division glared down at her before he suddenly turned and dragged her down the hallway. Shun's eyes were still wide. And since he grabbed her left arm with his right hand, she was stumbling backwards until she turned.

Rio's eyes were still wide, along with everyone else in the room.

What just happened?

"Captain Zaraki!" Shun growled, trying to get her hand out of his hard grip. "Let. Go!" She yelled, her voice straining while she tried staying in the same spot in hope of getting her hand out of his.

All it did was make her stumble forward.

She frowned when she was shoved into a room, turning around and opening her mouth to yell, only to widen her eyes and falter when she saw the murderous look on the man's face.

"The fuck happened?" Kenpachi asked, walking up to the woman with a snarl.

Shun took a step back with every step he took towards her, her eyes still wide. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, giving the man a cold glare.

"It's nothin-"

"Don't fucking tell me it was nothing when it was obviously fucking something!" Kenpachi snapped, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

Shun widened her eyes, taking another step back, the back of her knees hitting the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and inwardly cursed. Shit! Damn bed was getting in her way. She opened her eyes and gave the man a glare once more, opening her mouth to tell him to back off, before she widened her eyes and doubled over, coughing violently once again.

Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes with annoyance.

Shun narrowed her eyes and scowled, feeling so... weak in front of this man. He did nothing but piss her off. So why... why the hell did he make her blush every damn time he teased her? She felt so weak... She felt so pathetic... After all those _years_ of training to become stronger, look at her _now_!

She was doubled over in pain and coughing up blood...

All because of that bastard arrancar!

But why the hell could she not remember what he had done to her and Rio?

He had done countless things to them, but she couldn't even remember!

After her coughing fit finally ended, Shun glanced at her hand and frowned, narrowing her eyes when she saw the blood. She hated this... She hated every minute of this. She was used to beating everyone... Too used to it. The thought of anyone beating her excited her to no end, and just knowing that she needed to get stronger made her exceedingly happy.

But this... was too much.

She was going to die... and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She hated it.

She hated being so damn weak.

Shun narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip while clenched her teeth tightly together. She put both her hands on the floor, glaring at the hard surface and trembling slightly in hopelessness.

"I feel weak..." Shun muttered, her hair covering her expression.

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the woman. He stared down at her before looking to the side with a snarl, a growl sounding from the back of his throat. He glanced at the woman once more, seeing that she looked a lot paler than before, still panting slightly, and looked absolutely lost.

Shun widened her eyes when she was suddenly picked up and placed on the bed, her eyes remaining wide and glancing at the Captain, opening her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing before he gave her a glare that shut her up.

"Be quiet. Unohana gave you this room." Kenpachi said, indicating the room they were in. "You're gonna stay in this fucking bed for the rest of the day, and if you even complain I'm gonna-"

"Okay, I get it!" Shun yelled, giving the man a glare. "You're threatening me to stay in this bed, then fine! I can't exactly beat you to try and make you change your damn mind!"

She lifted her legs and began undoing her sandals, grumbling to herself and ignoring the warm feeling in her stomach. She turned her head when she heard a chair scrape on the floor, seeing the Captain sit himself in the chair next to her bed and cross his arms over his chest with a frown plastered on his face.

Shun blinked several times and stared at him.

"...The hell're you doing?"

"...I'm fucking staying in this room." Kenpachi said, closing his eyes as his frown grew.

"Why?" Shun asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.

Kenpachi gave her a glare, which promptly shut her up. She frowned and untied her sandals before throwing them on the floor. She jumped when the tall Captain thrust a white kimono in her face, blinking several times before frowning again and grabbing it. She gave the man a pointed glare, seeing him roll his eyes before he closed them and looked to the side. Tora no Yuki leaned against the wall outside, listening in on their conversation with a stoic expression on his face.

"Damn bastard." Shun muttered, untying her sash.

She felt like a baby.

She turned her head when she felt a breeze from the window, widening her eyes when she saw a white cat walk inside, sitting on the window sill and staring at her. It tilted its head and looked like it was smiling for a moment. Shun felt a smirk spread across her face.

"Yukiko?"

-:-

Rio walked into the room she was given with a sad look on her face. This was it. That was the last time she would see Shun unless it was night. For some odd reason, all she could remember when she was with the arrancar was him explaining the symptoms they would have when they chemical was in effect.

They would be in pain, but since that arrancar said he wasn't _that_ cruel, bastard, it would only be painful when the sun was bright and shining. When it was night, they would be pain free and could sleep easily.

Rio stood in the room while looking at the floor sadly.

A deep sigh left her mouth before shrieking loudly when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned, her eyes wide, seeing the Captain of the sixth division standing at the door. She smiled nervously and put a hand to her chest, her eyes still wide. Her heart was pounding furiously.

Obviously, she didn't think anyone would walk into the room.

"Uh... yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, avoiding the Captains' eyes.

Byakuya didn't say anything. Rio furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the floor, unsure as to what to do. She steeled herself when she saw the Captain walk into the room. He put his hand against her back and led her towards the bed, making her sit down. Kaen Hebi slid the door opened slightly and peeked in, sticking his tongue out with a smirk. Yay! They were together.

Finally!

Rio furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up at the Captain questioningly, seeing him lean forward to grab something and stand straight, holding out a white kimono. She reached out and tentatively grabbed it, staring at it and glancing upwards, seeing that the Captain turned around to give her some privacy.

She stood up and started untying her sash, her eyebrows still furrowed. Byakuya closed his eyes, staying quiet, trying to calm down. He heard her clothing fall to the floor, still facing away from her, feeling... happy that she was awake.

Rio sat back down and bit her lip, now dressed in the white kimono, her eyes concentrated on the floor.

Sensing that she was done, Byakuya turned around and stared down at her, seeing her continue to look at the floor. He turned and walked, making Rio sigh sadly, only to blink and look up when she saw him grab the chair near the door and drag it back towards the bed. She stared at him curiously, seeing him put the chair near her bed and sit down, closing his eyes.

He was sitting straight, looking so stoic.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head. Tears stung her eyes.

She hurt him.

"I'm sorry." Rio whispered, feeling tears run down her face.

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared at the woman without an emotion crossing his features. Her shoulders shook, her head still lowered, staring at the floor with a sad look on her face. Slowly, one of her hands touched her stomach. Byakuya's eyes hardened. He knew what she was apologizing for. He reached across and grabbed the hand that was on her stomach, seeing her raise her head and stare at him with wide eyes.

He held her hand within his, just staring at their hands.

"...There is nothing to be sorry about, love."

Rio widened her eyes at the same time her face burned bright red.

Did he just...?

Did he just call her love?

* * *

**A/N** Ah, yeah! Before I forget, I'm gonna discontinue "Tide." And if you're wondering why, it's 'cause one: The story line will be _way_ too long. And two: 'Cause I've already lost interest. Oh, yeah! Another thing! A couple weeks ago, just for the hell of it, I typed "Shun Masuyo" down on google. I saw my OC's name, but I also saw another name! D: It was _Masuyo Shun_! And I'm thinking, what the hell? But then thought, cool. It was weird. :o


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. X3

Okay, having a hard time writing the chapters, so yeah, gonna make the days go whizzing by. :D Don't blame me, I'm actually ashamed of this story. But I'll finish. Of course I'll finish, goddammit! I _will_ finish it! And YES! I finally, after how many damn months, got through my writer's block! :D I did it! Hopefully, I won't get into another. I NEED to finish this story so I can concentrate on other stories... which I am stuck on. Mostly angst in this chapter, but eh, used to it by now. XP And screw what I said before, once I finish a chapter I'll just upload it. XP

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

No flames!

And Kaen Hebi's back! :D For a short while~!

And I'm clearly rushing, so don't say anything, please.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Rio panted heavily while sweat ran down her face, holding her left arm while trembling slightly. Tears ran down her face from the pain, looking towards her shoulder when she saw Byakuya's hand there, finally noticing he had his arm wrapped around her.

She still felt so uncomfortable around him.

She turned her head and looked out the window, feeling relief fill her when she noticed that the sun was setting. She paused when she noticed the Captain was still holding her, despite not being in pain anymore.

Rio's face turned red, pursing her lips and staring at the blanket.

Byakuya looked up when he heard the door open, frowning and narrowing his eyes when he noticed that zanpakuto crawl through the opening and across the floor. Did he not think he could not see him?

"Princess!" Kaen Hebi yelled, standing up with a wide grin. "Look what I have!" He yelled, holding out a piece of paper.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure what she was supposed to do with a piece of paper. Kaen Hebi smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, accidentally knocking off Byakuya's, which earned the zanpakuto a glare.

"All ya hafta do Princess is jus' write what ya feel fer yer Cap'n." Kaen Hebi whispered, giving the woman a small smile.

"K-Kaen Hebi." Rio muttered, blushing furiously while lowering her head.

"Hey, Bya Bya! Can I speak ta ya fer a sec?" Kaen Hebi asked, glancing up and giving the noble a wide grin.

"No-"

"Great!" Kaen Hebi yelled happily, dragging the noble towards the door with a wide grin on his face.

Rio widened her eyes when she saw what her zanpakuto did. Kaen Hebi... dragged her Captain. She blinked several times before glancing at the piece of paper, furrowing her eyebrows. She turned her head, seeing an inkwell and a brush next to her bed. She tilted her head. How in the world did Kaen Hebi get those in her room?

Byakuya gave the zanpakuto a glare, standing near the wall while Kaen Hebi stood in front of him with a smirk.

"So Bya Bya... callin' Princess love was... adorable." Kaen Hebi said, closing his eyes while he grinned. "That was so beautiful! But now let me ask ya this... how ya gonna make her last days worth while?" He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Byakuya's eyes hardened.

"She will not die."

Kaen Hebi paused and raised an eyebrow, slowly nodding.

"Okay, then." Kaen Hebi muttered, seeing the Captain turn and walk back into the room. He smirked and chuckled. "Hoh? Who knew he actually loved her this much?"

He grinned like a goof before walking down the hallway, wanting to leave the two together for the time being.

-:-

Shun looked to the side before glancing at the Captain, seeing that he was glaring straight ahead, not even glancing at her. Thank god. If he was glaring at her, she might have become a little scared. She tapped her fingers on her upper arms, her arms crossed over her chest, glancing outside and mentally sighing when she saw the sun setting. Finally.

Now she could relax.

She blinked.

Wait a second...

"You're... going back to the division, right?" Shun asked, glancing at the tall man with a frown and raising an eyebrow curiously.

"...Cut a deal with Unohana." Kenpachi grunted, still glaring straight ahead. "Convinced her to let me stay here until you die."

Shun's eyes were wide. She should have been hurt that he said he was staying there until she _died_, but the thought of him even staying in the room made her gawk at him. He... he was what?

"WHAT?" Shun yelled, staring at the man like he was crazy.

Pounding came from the other room.

"Hey! Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Shun whispered, staring at the wall with an apologetic look on her face before shaking her head, wondering why she was even sorry in the first place. "Captain... yo-you need to take a bath, get clean clothes, other stuff! You can't stay here because-"

"I'm staying." Kenpachi said firmly, turning his gaze to the woman and giving her a stern stare. "I'll just use the bath here and get one of my men to bring me clothes."

"W-What about the divisio-"

"Yachiru."

"Why?"

"She said something like, "Ken-chan needs to spend happy days with Grouchy-chan" and told me to come here when you came here." He said, giving the woman a glare.

"Oh..." Shun muttered, nodding slightly. "Where are you going to sleep?"

He smirked. "Perhaps me and you can share the be-"

"You're sleeping in that chair!" Shun said, pointing to the chair the man was sitting in while giving him a withering glare.

-:-

Kaen Hebi sighed happily, walking away from Rio's room with a wide smirk on his face. She was finally asleep. With Bya Bya sleeping in that chair next to her bed while holding her hand. The zanpakuto grinned widely and snickered.

He was surprised she didn't go to sleep sooner from being so exhausted.

He should be glad Unohana walked up to him earlier and said he could wander around the division during the night, but he had to be quiet. Ah, such a sweet woman. He paused and looked up in thought. Now that he thought about it... how big were her breasts?

A perverted grin spread across his face before blinking when he noticed someone walking down the hallway.

He grinned widely.

It was Kitty-cat!

He raised his hand to greet the man, only to pause and widen his eyes when he saw some woman walk up to the stoic zanpakuto. He hid around the corner and watched, his eyes still wide while wondering what was going on. Wait a sec- Was that woman _blushing_?

Kaen Hebi parted his lips in shock.

Holy... Was this woman confessing to _Tora no Yuki_?

The zanpakuto's jaw dropped.

No way!

Damn that... _that_... The wall Kaen Hebi was holding cracked, his eyes wide with rage and his upper lip curled in a snarl. Tora no Yuki closed his eyes and shook his head, which made the woman furrow her eyebrows and give a smile before nodding. The tall zanpakuto looked up and delicately raised an eyebrow when he saw Kaen Hebi seething around the corner.

"Excuse me." Tora no Yuki said, giving the woman a small nod before walking towards his fellow zanpakuto.

Kaen Hebi was still cursing the other zanpakuto, not even noticing the presence in front of him.

"_What_... are you doing?" Tora no Yuki asked, glaring down at the other zanpakuto.

"What the hell was that?" Kaen Hebi asked, staying eerily quiet and giving the taller zanpakuto a glare.

"She was asking for directions." Tora no Yuki answered.

Kaen Hebi stayed quiet before frowning deeply and giving a small nod. After finding their way outside, they both jumped on the roof and stared at the moon. They stayed silent for a long moment before Kaen Hebi sighed loudly and sat back on the roof. He raised his right hand and rubbed the side of his head.

"What're we gonna do?" Kaen Hebi muttered, staring at the moon with a frown on his face.

"How should I know?" Tora no Yuki glanced, turning his head to glare at the fire type zanpakuto. "I don't know what that arrancar was thinking when he took both mine and your masters before he injected them with that chemical."

"Oh, how 'bout ya jus' act happy fer once?" Kaen Hebi asked, shooting the ice type zanpakuto a glare.

"Because I don't want to."

Kaen Hebi frowned.

He was being a big, fat ass bastard, wasn't he?

"...Rio finally fell asleep an hour after the sun set."

"Calling her by her given name now?" Tora no Yuki asked, delicately raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ah, shut up." Kaen Hebi said, giving a small frown. "...Byakuya Kuchiki finally started talking to her." He suddenly grinned. "Even called her _love_."

"...If you can drop your accent whenever you want to, why do you even _use_ that accent?" Tora no Yuki asked, giving the man an irritated glare with his mouth in a firm line.

"'Cause. I've been using it for a long time." Kaen Hebi said, frowning deeply while folding his arms over his chest. "...What's going to happen... if our masters actually die?"

"...I'm not too sure." Tora no Yuki said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

They both stayed silent, both having melancholy expressions on their faces.

-:-

Rio's eyes were closed, laying under the covers with a peaceful look on her face. Kaen Hebi sat in the room with an exhausted look on his face, glancing at Byakuya and seeing that his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. They were both sleeping.

The zanpakuto, however, felt the need to watch over his master for the night.

He looked across the bed, seeing Byakuya's eyes flutter, sighing out of relief before he disappeared. When the Captain opened his eyes, he immediately noticed his neck was stiff. He frowned slightly and shifted.

When he glanced at Rio his eyes softened just the slightest. He stood up, heading for the door to head home and change, hoping nothing happened while he was gone.

Just when he opened the door, he paused and was instantly beside the bed when Rio groaned. He sighed out of relief when she turned over, heading towards the door again. He shut the door behind him and paused before turning his head to the side, seeing someone walking down the hallway.

Jiro paused in step and widened his eyes when he saw the Captain.

He moved to the side and started whistling, trying to seem inconspicuous.

Byakuya walked down the hallway, going to go to his estate to clean, stopping in front of the blue haired man. Jiro furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed hard, his hands behind his back, kind of scared of the man.

"Watch her." Byakuya said, continuing on down the hallway.

Jiro blinked and stared after the man, raising an eyebrow.

A goofy smile spread across his face. He was a nice man. He turned and walked down the hallway, standing in front of the door and slowly sliding it open. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth, seeing that Rio was still asleep.

He rubbed his arm, not sure what to do.

He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the window, leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes, his lips trembling before shaking his head.

No!

He wasn't going to cry.

He was going to be strong.

Tears ran down his face in a comical way, sniffling quietly. He jumped and screamed when he heard someone clear their throat, turning his head, seeing Rio giving him a small smile.

"Rio! You're up!" Jiro exclaimed, quickly walking over to the bed and bending down.

"...That's the first time you called me Rio without the suffix." Rio said, closing her eyes as her smile grew.

Jiro smiled sadly.

-:-

Shun slowly opened her eyes, pushing herself up and throwing her legs over the side. She stood up, walking forward until someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and frowned.

"Where're you going?" Kenpachi asked, giving her a glare.

"Bathroom." Shun said, pointing past the man. "...You're going to stop me from going?"

Kenpachi frowned and walked back over to the chair, sitting down with a frown. Shun rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, opening it and walking inside. As soon as the door shut, she leaned against it and panted.

She narrowed her eyes.

Kenpachi closed his eyes, about to go back to sleep, until he heard a strangled yell from the bathroom and something hit the floor. He slammed the door open, widening his eyes and cursing when he saw blood dripping down from the side of Shun's head, her body trembling uncontrollably.

He knelt down and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, curling his upper lip in a snarl.

What can he do?

Shun took a deep breath, slowly pushing herself up. She turned and gave him a frown, slowly nodding, silently telling him she was okay now. He continued to frown before standing and walking out of the bathroom. He slid the door shut, glaring straight ahead. Shit. He didn't like any of this. He didn't even know what to say to her. He sat down in the chair and looked straight ahead.

Three days.

Three more days.

The days were going too fast for him. He didn't like it. He growled and looked up, narrowing his eyes.

Where was that woman?

In Hueco Mundo, Yuri ran as fast as she could, stopping for a moment and gasping for breath. She doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She was so close. She had to be at least an hour away. Now, when she got in she would have to look all over for the antidote.

Once she caught her breath she began running away, her eyebrows furrowed.

If she used shunpo she'd get there faster.

Shun and Rio in pain made her wish she was faster.

She couldn't think of the pain they were going through. She couldn't even _imagine_ it. She winced and ran faster, unconsciously gripping her sword. But when she tripped and fell on her arm she started whining. She stayed sitting on the sand for a long time, staring at nothing in particular, her eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on her face. She lowered her gaze, clenching her hands into fists. She trembled slightly.

The weight of all of it was finally catching up to her.

Would she make it? Could she even save her friends? She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip. She was too weak. Her Bankai was weak, _she_ was weak. Her friends… were too weak to even try to save themselves! That arrancar said they would barely be able to get out of bed, they'll be in too much pain… What can _she_ do? Shun and Rio are stronger than her. She's weaker than them.

But at the moment… they're weak.

And she's strong.

She didn't like it at all!

She was only one person… What can one person do? She lowered her head, closing her eyes. She stayed silent for at least a moment before standing up and continuing to run. Two days left. Two days. She ran as fast as she could, seeing the building coming closer. She had to get there faster! She should train more to go faster. It was hard to run in sand. Scowling, she ignored it and continued on, watching as the large building got closer and closer.

Several hollows stared at her when she ran by, howling loudly before going after her.

Yuri turned and frowned, grabbing her zanpakuto and unsheathing it. She held it with both hands and pointed it at them. She hated being there. There were more hollows. Before she could attack she widened her eyes, turning to see a large tail whip down at her. She jumped out of the way in time, bringing her sword down. She gasped quietly when her sword didn't penetrate its' skin.

She didn't have time for this!

She needed to leave!

"Fly, Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri yelled, her sword growing in length, the grip in the middle of the sword and blades appearing at the both ends.

She spun her zanpakuto and bent her knees, narrowing her eyes and frowning. All the hollows roared before lunging at her, making her furrow her eyebrows before getting ready.

-:-

_One Day Later_

"This is going nowhere." Rio said, staring at her hands sadly. "I'm going to die."

"Don't say that." Jiro said, giving a sad smile. "It'll be fine."

"…If Yuri doesn't make it… I'll… We'll…"

Rio closed her eyes and sighed. She shouldn't be thinking like this, but she couldn't help it. She was in so much pain. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, reaching up and rubbing her temples. Not to mention she had a headache. She looked up, seeing Jiro staring at her with a sad smile on his face. She smiled back.

"If you don't mind, Jiro, can you get me water?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows and giving a closed-eyed smile.

"Sure, I don't mind." Jiro said, giving a sad smile.

He turned and walked out of the room, sliding the door closed. Rio stayed silent, now alone in the room. Byakuya had left to change. To be truthful, she didn't want him back in the room. It would be too painful to face him. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands, taking in a shaky breath.

She would not cry.

She covered her eyes, letting out another deep sigh. Her eyes were opened, staring at nothing. That man… that arrancar… said something that made both her and Shun devastated. If and when Yuri would be back with the antidote… the way their reiatsu was at the moment… would stay the way it is.

They would remain weak.

Unable to use their shikai.

Unable to use their Bankai.

They would have to regain their strength, just like all those years before.

They had not told anyone this. If they did not die they would be demoted when found out. They would have a hard time trying to kill low level hollows. They wouldn't be able to protect… Yuri. A sob broke through her, her shoulders shaking while she continued to cover her eyes. She gritted her teeth, tears running down her face. She didn't want to cry. It was a silly reason to cry over.

If Yuri got the antidote in time they would be alive, but… the thought of not being able to protect Yuri… it just made it worse.

She and Shun _always_ protected Yuri.

She breathed sharply, trying to regain her composure. But it was no use. The tears would not stop. She took deep breaths, her eyes closed. Once the tears did stop she removed her hands and wiped her eyes. Thankfully no one else was in the room. She looked to the side. How was Shun? Was she alright?

And… Yuri…?

She closed her eyes tightly.

Yuri, of all people, why did she have to go?

Rio looked down and stared at her hands, letting out a gasp when pain went right through her. She gritted her teeth and groaned loudly in pain, gripping her abdomen, and opening to mouth only for blood to drip out. She let out a loud keening noise, trying to keep herself from screaming. She didn't want attention. Tears ran down her face once more, looking up once the pain started subsiding.

She only wanted Yuri to be back… and to be safe.

-:-

"I got a million dollars in my pocket~!" Shun murmured, her eyebrows raised and looking around the room.

The Captain gave her a strange stare, frowning slightly. What in the hell was she singing? Plus, her singing was… awful. His frown deepened, wincing when her voice took on a higher pitch. Aw, man. This wasn't worth it. He stood up, gaining the woman's attention and, thankfully, stopping her singing. She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I'm gonna head to the division to take a bath." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman blink before nodding.

"Go right ahead. See ya when you get back." Shun said, giving another nod before going back to muttering whatever she was singing.

He was pretty sure that wasn't even a song.

He turned and headed for the door, frowning when he heard a meow from the darn cat. He slid the door open and slid it closed, frowning. He was soaked with sweat. Plus, he… smelt awful. He turned, seeing some people he passed widen their eyes and discreetly cover their nose. He would've used the division's bath, but it felt too weird to use another division's bathhouse.

Shun sat in the bed, continuing to mutter whatever she thought. She was aware she was singing, quite badly, but what can she do?

She was bored.

She paused and sighed, looking at the floor with a scowl. She pushed the blanket off, swinging her feet over the edge. She frowned before slowly lowering herself until her feet touched the floor. She held onto the bed, pushing herself into a stand. Her legs were shaking, her eyes closed tightly together. She gritted her teeth before falling to the floor. Oh, fuck! That hurt!

Just standing hurt like a bitch.

She pushed herself up weakly and grabbed onto the bed, pulling herself up and sighing out of relief when after a few minutes she got onto the bed. Finally… She closed her eyes and tried to rest, trembling slightly. She was okay with everything else. Being in pain, being weak, enduring everything… What she wasn't okay with was that Yuri left.

The fool!

She curled her upper lip and growled.

Why did she leave? To save them? She didn't need to. She could've stayed and _stayed_ alive. So what if they were dying? It didn't matter. All that mattered to her, Shun, was that Yuri stayed alive…

She shouldn't endure what they're enduring.

She shouldn't even go to that damn place.

She sighed and pushed herself up, turning over and laying on her back. She winced. Aw, cramp. She pulled herself up and moved back until her head was on the pillow, closing her eyes and sighing. She wished she could see Rio… She wanted to see her. She wanted to see her smile. She especially wanted to see Yuri's smile. Why couldn't they be in the same room?

Oh, yeah… the pain doubled if they were close together.

Shun gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, feeling her eyes sting with tears. Do not cry, dammit. Don't cry. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes tightly, raising her hand and covering her eyes, breathing harshly. She hit her fist on the bed. Dammit, it was no use!

The tears spilled over.

They went down the side of her face, soaking the bed she was laying on. Sobs racked through her, her teeth grit and her hands clenched into fists. She hated this. She hated feeling so damn weak! She didn't want to be like this anymore… Goddammit, just put her out of her damn misery!

-:-

Jiro winced, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly. Everyone in the area also winced, hearing two loud screams go throughout the entire divisions. He couldn't handle this! He couldn't stand hearing them suffer! He turned and walked towards the nearest exit, soon running when their screams grew louder. His eyes were wide with horror.

Once he was outside he fell to his knees, breathing harshly.

This was too much. Yuri… please make it back! Please!

He looked up, seeing the Captain of the sixth division rushing towards the division, soon running inside. He turned, staring after the stoic man. At least he was there for Rio. Shun's Captain was there. But Yuri's Captain… he couldn't even be with her.

He lowered his head.

He stood up, slowly walking away from the area. He had heard Rio crying when he was about to bring her water. He could hear her calling for Yuri to come back, not with the antidote, but just to… stay alive. It was clear to him they Shun and Rio now… had given up. They gave up hope. They didn't care if they died.

They just wanted Yuri back, safe and sound.

He walked down the street, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't only bring them little things like water and food, but he couldn't really do anything. He had loved Yuri back then, little feelings for her now, but that was it. But it she was in the same position they were in… he would be just as useless. He stopped walking and looked at the sky, furrowing his eyebrows and gritting his teeth.

"Yuri… _please_… hurry back!"


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

Wow, this is just sad, but I had to go back and actually read what I wrote to remember what the plot was. XD Now that is just sad, but I wrote another chapter~! :D I was stuck for a few days but I finally managed to finish it today. X3 This chapter is a bit cliche, but eh, don't say I didn't warn you. :D

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Yuri panted heavily, looking up and staring at the large building in front of her. She smiled widely. She made it. She made it! She stared at the entrance, slowly walking towards it. She knew she should hurry, she knew, but she was cautious. She continued walking, biting her bottom lip nervously. It was so quiet it was eerie. Once she walked through the entrance she widened her eyes and screamed when the door suddenly shut behind her. She turned, letting out a small gasp, turning and continuing to walk.

She heard a roar in the distance, making her pause and widen her eyes slightly.

Hollows were in there?

She quickly unsheathed her sword, continuing to walk. This place gave her the creeps. She kind of felt like she was being watched. She looked around to make sure, seeing nothing but the white halls. She furrowed her eyebrows. It was too quiet. She jumped when another roar resonated from down the hallway, swallowing hard and taking a step forward. How much hollows were there? After she would hear a roar she would hear another not even two seconds later.

What was going on?

She felt so scared.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep, calming breath. Okay, she can do this. Her friends were more important than her being scared. She ran down the hallway, turning in time to see a hollow jump towards her. She widened her eyes and gasped, bringing her sword up. Her eyes remained wide, snapping her eyes to the side when her sword went flying. She held up her hand, quickly uttering a kido, watching for a mere second when it connected before turning and running towards her sword.

Another hollows grabbed it, making her grit her teeth and looked up. Not now! She actually growled when it ran down the hallway. She quickly ran after it, hearing roars all around. How many hollows were there?

She jumped onto the hollow, quickly grabbing her sword from its' claw and swinging her sword quickly. Once she defeated it she turned and ran. Where could she go? This building was too big. How could anyone find their way around without getting lost? Unless they had a map...

No, they probably didn't have a map.

She ran down the hallway, looking around the corners nervously. Some hollows might attack if she wasn't careful. She looked up, widening her eyes comically when she saw a hollow jump down. She hurled herself out of the way, landing on the floor with her eyes remaining wide. Like _that_!

She might die!

No, she couldn't think like that. She had to think positive thoughts! She nodded and jumped in the air, bringing her sword down, quickly looking up and smiling when she saw the hollow disappear. Her eyes quickly grew wide at the same time she froze, seeing dozens of hollows appear out of corners, all growling when they saw her. To her it looked like they thought of her as lunch.

She turned and ran, screaming while flailing her arms.

Behind her a horde of hollows were after her.

She ran around the corner, her eyes seeming to grow larger, screaming when she saw another horde of hollow running towards her. Oh, god! How many were there? She turned, running down the hallway which thankfully had no hollow. She looked back, screaming loudly when she saw the hollows tear through the hallway, all running towards her. Some were even climbing on the walls! She continued to scream, running down the hallway quickly.

Someone watched, blinking with a smile on their face.

"...Cute..."

-:-

Rio looked outside blearily, staring at the blue sky. She sighed and leaned back, staring ahead blankly. She couldn't get comfortable. She looked at the ceiling, anywhere but the Captain occupying the space next to her. So uncomfortable. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, biting her bottom lip. She sighed and closed her eyes, frowning slightly. It was half a day now. Just... one more day. Exactly twenty-four hours before...

She lowered her head.

She couldn't even think about it.

It was too much to bear. She sighed and turned her head, jumping when she saw Kaen Hebi directly in front of her. He gave a wide grin, making Rio frown and give him a glare. He was laying in her lap. He nuzzled her for a moment, which made Byakuya send him a glare, before getting off the bed. His tail flicked for a moment before he stretched. He turned and gave a toothy grin, making Rio's frown grow. Byakuya kept glaring at him.

"You two need ta do somethin'." Kaen Hebi said, frowning in confusion. "Would ya be willin' ta go fer a walk?"

"It hurts to wal-"

"What if Bya Bya carried ya?" Kaen Hebi asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Rio's face turned red, giving the zanpakuto spirit a dark glare that made... well, didn't do anything. Her glare had no effect on him. His grin remained on his face, glancing between the two, his impatience growing when they made no move to go on a walk. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, tapping his chin. His tail flicked at the same time his eyes brightened, a wide grin spreading across his face. He snickered and tip toed towards the door, like he thought the other two occupants in the room couldn't see him.

"...What am I going to do with him?" Rio murmured, shaking her head with a sigh.

Later on that night, Rio stared blankly at Kaen Hebi, seeing him tip toe back into the room. He's been gone for five hours. Where has he been? Kaen Hebi kept grinning, holding something behind his back, both the Captain and the woman staring at him with hard looks on their faces. He held out his hands to show... nothing. Rio frowned. Kaen Hebi's tail then slithered out from behind himself, holding out a basket, his grin seeming to grow.

"...A basket?" Rio asked, frowning in confusion.

"A picnic~!" Kaen Hebi said, holding up his arms and giving a wide grin. "Ya need ta get outta this room, princess. You'll go nuts if ya don't." He said, wagging his finger back and forth like he was disciplining a child.

"I don't want to-"

"Ya ain't gotta choice~!" Kaen Hebi exclaimed happily, picking the woman up bridal style with a grin.

Rio squealed, widening her eyes at the same time the Captain stood up and gave the zanpakuto spirit a hard stare.

"Put her down." Byakuya ordered, seeing the snake glance at him.

"I ain't gonna do anythin'." Kaen hebi said. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "_You_ are."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes and giving the zanpakuto a hard stare. "I will not do a-"

"Listen ta me, Bya Bya, I know we may be buddies an' all," At this both the Captain and the woman sent him a blank stare. "But ya gotta think fer a second. Ya only have until tomorrow until... until princess..." Kaen Hebi trailed away, looking to the side with furrowed eyebrows. "If ya don't do somethin' now... while it's dark and the princess ain't in no pain... she'll forget ya tomorrow." He said quietly, lowering his head.

At this Byakuya stiffened at the same time Rio furrowed her eyebrows.

"So how 'bout it?" Kaen Hebi asked, looking up with a wide grin.

"I don't think so... Kaen Hebi." Rio said, looking to the side with a small frown. "Can you put me down? I just want to go to slee-"

"Very well."

Rio and Kaen Hebi looked up, both their eyebrows raised, seeing Byakuya staring at them with narrowed eyes. The zanpakuto blinked, shaking his head lightly and wondering if he heard right. They stared at the Captain with wide eyes, seeing him close his eyes with slight irritation and gave a nod to confirm. Both their jaws hung open, Rio staring at the man with shock.

"B-B-But Captain Unohana won't allow it! I must stay in here-"

"Then," Byakuya said, cutting her off. "We will... sneak out."

Rio and Kaen Hebi blinked, glancing at each other with the same expression of shock on their faces. Kaen Hebi grinned widely and walked over to the Captain, slapping his shoulder, which earned him a dark glare.

"I'm likin' ya more an' more, Bya Bya~!"

"Don't call me that."

"Aw, Bya Bya, don't be like tha-"

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Bya Bya~!"

"Kaen Hebi, please."

"Not now, princess. Bya Bya~! I love Bya Bya~! I love tickin' off Bya Bya- OW! Did... Did ya jus' hit me?"

Kaen Hebi stared after the Captain in shock, seeing the Captain grab Rio and walked towards the window. He slid it open, turning to stare at the basket and the zanpakuto. Kaen Hebi rolled his eyes before grabbing the basket, walking towards them. Byakuya nodded and stepped onto the ledge, Rio widening her eyes when she saw how high they were, wrapping her arms around the Captain's neck.

Kaen Hebi's grin grew.

Rio covered her mouth when she screamed, the Captain jumping from the ledge and landing on the nearest wall, trying to stay silent. They both blinked when they heard a scream, both turning to see Kaen Hebi hit the ground. Tears ran down his face comically. Rio smiled while Byakuya stared blankly. He jumped over the wall, Kaen Hebi running after them and telling the Captain to wait for him.

Unohana watched with a soft smile on her face, shaking her head lightly before closing the window.

She'll just say she didn't see anything.

But still, she never thought the Captain of the sixth division would do something like that.

-:-

Shun stared at the ceiling blankly, slowly turning her gaze to stare at the Captain. Kenpachi stared at her with a hard look in his eyes. Just as slowly she looked towards the ceiling, rolling her eyes in the next second. Jeez, why was he staring at her like that? The door slid open, Tora no Yuki walking inside with a blank look on his face. He walked over to the bed, Shun frowning in confusion when he moved the cat onto the floor. Just as she was about to ask him why he did that her eyes snapped wide open when he laid down beside her, nuzzling her neck. Kenpachi tensed and scowled.

"...Who are you?" Shun asked, sending her zanpakuto a suspicious stare.

"Am I not allowed to do this?" Tore no Yuki asked, moving away to send her a blank stare.

"...Okay then... what do you want?"

"Can I not snuggle my own master without you asking questions?" Tora no Yuki asked, making the woman frown and sit up.

"...Then...?"

"I want to make your Captain jealous." Tora no Yuki said bluntly, nodding to the woman.

Shun blinked. She quirked a brow and crossed her arms across her chest, wincing from the action, staring at the man with a puzzled look on her face. Kenpachi frowned and sent the zanpakuto a dark glare. Oh, he was making him... jealous... but that was because he was now holding Shun in his arms while continuing to nuzzle her.

"...Why?" Shun asked, frowning when she noticed her zanpakuto was holding her.

"...Because you only have until tomorrow afternoon."

Shun tensed. Kenpachi's face darkened, looking to the side with a frown. Why the hell did the bastard have to mention it? Sure, they've been quiet ever since Shun was put in the fourth division, but they were getting along at least. Shun scowled before telling Tora no Yuki to let go, which he amazingly did not. She shook in anger and turned, giving the zanpakuto a glare. Tora no Yuki stared at her stoically before standing up, his arms still wrapped around her. Kenpachi frowned in confusion, remaining seated to his chair.

"We are going to go out for a walk." Tora no Yuki said, making the other two blink.

"What?" Shun asked, giving the zanpakuto a glare. "I can't even walk, what do you mean we're going for a walk."

"Your Captain will be carrying you." Tora no Yuki said, walking towards the window.

"WHAT? Why are you suddenly deciding everyt-"

Shun's eyes snapped wide open, hanging out the window. She started struggling while Tora no Yuki stared at the Captain with a serious look on his face, holding his master out the window. Kenpachi remained unmoving, giving the zanpakuto a blank look. He won't drop her. Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes when he saw the stare, giving a smirk. He let Shun's robes slip through his hands, the woman screaming when she fell. Kenpachi's eyes grew wide, opening the nearest window and jumping towards the ground.

He landed on the ground before her, holding his arms out, catching the woman.

She panted quickly, her eyes wide open, holding onto his robes tightly. Kenpachi looked up and narrowed his eyes, curling his upper lip in a snarl. Tora no Yuki stared down at them with a smile, giving a brief wave before closing the window. He walked over to the bed and laid down, snuggling into the sheets. He frowned when Yukiko jumped on the bed and laid down right beside him.

"You dumb zanpakutooooo!" Shun yelled, shaking her fist at the window. "Wait until I get back up there and _then_ I'll-"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi growled, walking towards the edge of the courtyard and towards the wall.

"What do you mean shut up? He just dropped me from a four story building! And you expect me to- Where are we going?" Shun asked, frowning when the Captain jumped onto the wall.

"A walk." Kenpachi said, glaring straight ahead while walking down the street.

"R-Really?" Shun asked, raising her eyebrows. "I thought... you know what? Never mind. It just feels good to be out of there." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a loud sigh. "...Bit cold, though."

"You complain about anything."

"Shut up." Shun said, pointing at the man threateningly. "I may not be able to do anything now, but... I can..." She looked to the side to think. "I can throw up on you!" She said, giving the man a wide grin.

Kenpachi stared down at her blankly. Shun looked away and frowned. Okay, she can't hurt him, but she can try. She blinked when he started rubbing her cold arms to try and warm her. She looked down, a small smile crossing her face. She leaned into the Captain, which made him smirk.

"Say one thing... and I'll kill you."

"Try it." Kenpachi scoffed.

-:-

"Ya know, this would be a lot more romantic if I knew how ta play a guitar or somethin'." Kaen Hebi said, hanging upside down from a tree with his tail wrapped around a branch.

Rio looked at the dark sky with a small smile on her face. The basket was left untouched. Byakuya sat down beside her, glancing at her momentarily before also looking at the sky. It was silent, which made Kaen Hebi frown and look to the side. Jeez, fine, don't answer him. He didn't care. Tears ran down his face comically, or up... since he was upside down, sniffling and whimpering to himself.

Byakuya slowly lowered his gaze to the Seireitei, both sitting on top a hill, the man frowning slightly. He still had hope that woman would make it in time to save them. To save Rio... They had almost died countless times since they met. Of course they wouldn't die. He glanced at the woman with black and blond hair, seeing her smile softly. During the last four days her reiatsu has slowly started weakening. Right now her reiatsu had to be that of... well, not enough to hold her seat. To have no seat in his division, actually.

Her reiatsu right now wasn't strong enough to even summon her shikai.

So then... how was it her zanpakuto can manifest itself? He turned his head slightly, seeing Kaen Hebi grab the branch and pull himself up to sit on it. He blinked when he noticed him watch and raised his hand to grin, giving him a small wave. Byakuya frowned. He was using some of his reiatsu to manifest himself. How long would it last?

"...I hope Yuri makes it back safe and sound." Rio murmured, smiling sadly.

Kaen Hebi frowned and looked to the side.

"With the antidote?" Byakuya asked, staring at the woman stoically.

He didn't know what to say to her. What _can_ he say? He frowned when he saw Rio close her eyes and shake her head.

"I just want her to come back. I don't care if Shun and I pass away." Rio said, reopening her eyes and looking at her hands. "I just want her to be safe."

Kaen Hebi scoffed before he closed his eyes, turning into particles and disappearing back into Rio's inner world. Byakuya frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes, his eyes growing hard at the news. She didn't care if she died? She only cared about her friend's safety? Anyone else would have been urging their friend to hurry up. This woman... honestly did not care if she died. She had given up hope.

"Are you afraid of dying?" Byakuya asked, making the woman blink and glance at him.

"...Yes." Rio said, nodding slowly. "...But... it will be peaceful. We won't have a painful death, thankfully." She said, giving a sad smile.

"Do not talk about dying so lightly." Byakuya said, giving the woman a hard stare.

"...It's okay, Captain Kuchiki, I don't mind..."

Rio trailed away, seeing Byakuya's expression darken. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her hands folded in her lap. She didn't mind dying. She didn't want Yuri to be in danger anymore, but... She widened her eyes when tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, soon spilling over. She closed her eyes and wiped them, frowning when the tears wouldn't stop. She was terrified at the thought of knowing when she would die. Anybody would be scared if they knew when they are going to die.

She covered both her eyes with her hands to try and stop the tears.

She was scared. So scared that sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She didn't want to die, but... what if Yuri didn't make it in time? What if they died without talking to her? She wouldn't be able to say goodbye. A sob left her, her shoulders shaking, trying to calm herself down enough to stop her damn crying. She gritted her teeth. She was such a baby. Why couldn't she stop herself from even crying? She hated emotions. She just wished she couldn't feel anything.

Be like... Shun when she was in the Rukongai.

_Princess, don't think like that! Yer friend wouldn't like it! _

_I know, but..._

Rio blinked, feeling an arm wrapped around her, turning to see Byakuya staring down at her. She furrowed her eyebrows ad looked down, the tears continuing to roll down her face. If she was like Shun, she would be someone who always hungered for battle. But now... how would Shun be...? Since her reiatsu would remain weak? She closed her eyes tightly. Why was everything so difficult? Why were people so cruel? Katsu's smiling face entered her mind, making her shake in anger and frustration.

She hated feeling so weak.

She was weaker than Shun and stronger than Yuri, but now...

The only reason she had gotten strong was to protect Yuri. Bringing Yuri to the Seireitei was to protect her rather than get positions in the Gotei thirteen. She didn't care if she got a seat in the division, neither did Shun, but it was only because they wanted to protect Yuri.

But the thought of dying scared her. She wanted to live. She wanted to see Shun and Yuri again. All her friends. Everyone.

Her shoulders shook as she cried, the Captain holding her the entire time. She shouldn't even be with him, even now. She had lost his trust, for what reason she didn't know, she had lost everything, and... she had lost the baby. She started sobbing. Byakuya held her with both arms, frowning slightly. He didn't know how long this went on, but some time later she had fell asleep, resting against him with tears still in her eyes.

He stared straight ahead.

He didn't want her to die.

-:-

"So this is how it is for the lieutenant."

Shun was hanging off of the Captain's shoulder, looking around the area with raised eyebrows. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, hearing her grunting while trying to get to his other shoulder. She grinned when she succeeded. Man, she felt alive! Like a little kid! She started snickering while holding onto the man's shoulder. She let out a surprised gasp when she almost fell, holding on tightly with a nervous grin on her face.

Kenpachi sent her a blank stare.

"Where do you want to go?" Kenpachi asked, feeling the woman try to pull herself up.

"Uh, I don't know. Wherever you want to go." Shun said, shrugging lightly.

"This is your night." Kenpachi said, sending the woman a frown.

"Really? Ah, thank you, Captain." Shun said, a wide grin spreading across her face, snickering silently. She looked up in thought. "Uh... Not sure, really. How 'bout the division?" She asked, giving a wide smirk.

Kenpachi nodded and grunted.

"...You'll have to tell me where we have to go."

He scowled when the woman started laughing. He smirked anyway. Hearing her laugh... was still weird, but it made him smile. When they finally made it to the division, Shun laughing the entire time when she let him decide where to go and getting lost, people looked up and widened their eyes. They all stood while smirking, seeing the woman grin and raise her hand in a greeting. Ikkaku and Yumichika widened their eyes, standing up and rushing towards the two. Yachiru looked out the window, holding a piece of paper, a form, with a few drawings on it. She grinned when she saw who it was, opening the window and jumping out.

"Captain!" Ikkaku yelled, stopping in front of the man.

He scowled when he felt someone land on his head, looking up to see the lieutenant. Yachiru gave the two a grin, seeing Kenpachi nod and Shun give a weak grin.

"Why aren't you walking?" Yumichika asked, staring at the two quizzically.

"I'll, uh... get hurt if I do." Shun said, frowning slightly. "Which is a pain in the ass."

Some people around the area faltered, the fire in the lanterns lighting the area. Shun waved her hand dismissively, making Kenpachi tense when she slid down his back. She landed on the ground, stumbling back and holding her arms to balance herself. She grinned and raised her eyebrows, making people smirk in amusement when she looked up with a proud grin. Ikkaku jumped and caught her when she fell backwards, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Shun scowled when she was placed back onto the Captain's back, holding on with a frown.

"Grouchy-chan, can you walk?" Yachiru asked, frowning slightly.

"No." Shun said, rolling her eyes out of annoyance. "Someone has to help me." She said, jerking her thumb in the Captain's direction.

Some people snickered, making Kenpachi frown. Shun waved to the people as the Captain walked out of the courtyard, seeing some people wave back with grins. She frowned slightly when she saw some people looking crestfallen. She looked forehead and rested her chin on the Captain's shoulders, letting out a sigh. Kenpachi sent her a frown. There she goes again, all sad. The thought of her being sad pissed him off to no end.

"Stop it!" Kenpachi growled, seeing the woman jump.

"Stop what?" Shun asked, frowning slightly. "...If you don't want my chin on your shoulder all you have to do is as-"

"That's not that I mean." Kenpachi said, sending the woman a blank stare. "Being sad is what I mean."

"...I'm not sad." Shun said, frowning to herself. "Just... frustrated I'll never get to see the division again."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and growled. He grabbed the back of her robes, making her squeak, holding her in the air in front of him. She stared at him with wide eyes, knowing he can kill her since she was already so weak. What he said next made her blink and stare at him in shock.

"You're not gonna die! Your friend is gonna make it!"

Shun stayed silent before slowly nodding. She didn't care if she died... She only wanted Yuri to be safe. And if she died she hoped some woman out there made the Captain happy. She smirked to herself while holding on the Captain's shoulder. She had lost hope. The two things she wanted was Yuri to be back and safe... and someone would come to love the idiot she was holding onto.

"...Thanks, Captain Zaraki."

A grunt was her only reply.

-:-

Yuri panted heavily, still crying comically. She managed to lose the hollows, thankfully. But now she was lost. Not only that... She turned, seeing the hallway she was previously in blocked off with another wall. She sighed. She guessed these were the traps. She continued on, looking around with furrowed eyebrows. She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to di- NO! She would live and find that antidote! But where could she go?

She looked down one hallway, frowning in confusion. In all the other hallways they were lit up, but this one... was dark...

She grinned before running down the hallway. Maybe it was in this direction! Einjero Kyuuseishu frowned uneasily inside her inner world, able to see what she was seeing. This was too easy. There should have been more traps than- Yuri gasped, seeing the floor sink in where she stood, turning to see one wall fall down near the beginning of the hallway. Another fell. If she got stuck between two she was going to be stuck!

She ran as fast as she could, tears running down her face comically.

She didn't want to be stuck!

She ran as fast as she could, the walls falling down quicker. She jumped, just as the last wall fell, tears of happiness running down her face when she made it. She pushed herself up, blinking when she saw a sign in front of her. She frowned and pursed her lips when she read it.

"_I didn't think you would fall for the simplest trick._"

She turned and walked down the hallway. Everywhere she went she saw signs that made her scowl after she would manage to escape from a trap. Right at the moment... she was screaming while running down a long flight of stairs, a large ball falling down the stairs behind her. She ran through a narrow hallway, sighing out of relief when the boulder stopped. She panted heavily, walking out of the hallway, looking around. She blinked, staring at one door, which was slightly open.

"...What's that?" Yuri murmured, walking towards the door.

She opened it, widening her eyes when she saw two cages. This... was where Shun and Rio were held. She swallowed hard, seeing blood staining the area. Some probably belonged to hollows. She closed the door and swallowed hard. If she saw that room the room that held the antidote must be nearby.

She turned, walking down the hallway slowly; looking in each room she passed by. Nothing yet.

She froze when she heard a low growl from behind herself, turning and widening her eyes with horror when she saw a large hollow behind her. It could barely move in the hallway, but all it had to do was stand up to its full height and break some of the pillars. It was strong. It growled and roared loudly, making the brunette widen her eyes and grab the grip of her sword. She went flying down the hallway, gasping and coughing when it hit herself, pushing herself up and turning to glare at the hollow. It bent down, running towards her.

Yuri unsheathed her sword and turned, running towards the hollow and swinging her sword down.

She let out a horrid gasp when her sword didn't penetrate its skin. Its skin was too hard for her to cut. She let out a pained yell when it grabbed her and smashed her into the wall with its claws, growling and leaning in close. It licked its lips, making Yuri grip its claws and try to push it away.

No, she couldn't die here!

She had to save Shun and Rio!

Her eyelids started lowering on their own, the hollow suffocating her slowly. She couldn't breathe... She struggled to keep her eyes open and breathe in as much air as she could, lowering her head. She heard the hollow laugh cruelly, shivering when she felt its breath on the top of her head.

_No... I can't die! I have to save Kitty and Rio... I... I can't... can't..._

Her eyes closed, gasping breaths leaving her mouth. She opened her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Now, now. I don't believe I said to _kill_ the girl."

She fell, hearing a loud roar from the hollow, looking up to see someone's sword go through the hollow's head. The hollow soon disappear. Yuri's vision was blurry. Who was it? She struggled to see, her vision slowly clearing up. Whoever it was walked towards her in a slow stride, making her stand. She shook her head and blinked a few times to clear her vision. When she could see... her eyes slowly grew wide, letting out a shuddering breath.

The person smiled.

Yuri let out breaths of horror, backing away until her back hit the wall, trembling slightly in fear.

"Hello... Yuri Hikari." Katsu said, giving a dark smile. "You came here a lot sooner than I anticipated."

Yuri's eyes remained wide with shock and horror. Katu Shichirou... was still _alive_? She reached for her sword, freezing when the arrancar put his finger against her forehead, her eyes remaining wide with shock. He smiled and delicately raised an eyebrow, letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh, that's too bad. You're so scared you can't even fight back." Katsu said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I know why you are here. In fact... I knew you would come here." He said, leaning in towards the woman.

Yuri stopped breathing when he leaned in. But... Katsu backed away and turned, heading down the hallway, making Yuri blink and frown in confusion. Katsu turned and frowned, giving an impatient stare. Yuri stared, her eyes remaining wide.

"Are you coming or not? You came here for the antidote, did you not?" Katsu asked, still frowning.

It felt strange to see him frown. Slowly and hesitantly, she nodded.

"Well, hurry up! You should be happy that I'm gracious enough to help you!"

Yuri let out a small gasp. He's going to... what?


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N** I thank all those that... well, read. :D

Whew! Two chapters in one day~! :D Almost done~! X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Yuri walked after Katsu, still trembling with wide eyes. He was alive... How was he alive? He had died. She had_ seen_ him die. He was killed by the Head Captain. She stared after the arrancar in shock, seeing him shaking his head and muttering to himself about stupid hollows. She looked around, widening her eyes when she saw some hollows hiding around corners. Some backed away when Katsu walked by, staying in the darkness. She cleared her throat, seeing the arrancar stop and turn, staring at her from the side of his eye.

"H-How... are you..." Yuri motioned towards him, her eyebrows furrowed. "A-Alive?"

"...I was always alive." Katsu answered, making the woman frown in confusion. "Oh, I see. You think I went to the Soul Society."

Yuri continued to frown. "But... you _did_ go to the-"

"No, that was a little thing I made. I made an exact replica of myself. Though, I had to give it ninety percent of my reiatsu. As soon as it died all of it returned to me." Katsu said, staring ahead blankly.

Yuri's eyes were wide. They didn't kill the real Katsu? So... all that work was for nothing? She slowed down and looked at the floor, furrowing her eyebrows. Well, she tried. She almost made it, but now... she was going to die by the hands of the arran- She squeaked when she walked into his chest(He had turned when he noticed she slowed down), looking up to see Katsu staring down at her with a frown. She widened her eyes and backed away.

"...You think I am going to keep you here." Katsu stated, giving the woman a blank stare. "No, I am not. I have no use for you or your friends anymore." He said, turning and continuing to walk down the hallway.

Yuri gasped and widened her eyes. What...?

"But... back in the Seireitei, you... you..."

"If you want the antidote to be done by tomorrow morning you will have to shut up and hurry up." Katsu said, closing his eyes and sighing out of irritation. "I was about to start it until you came barging in and made all my traps go off. I still have to take those down." He murmured, looking to the side blankly.

"But... You _killed_ people just to get me!" Yuri yelled, pointing to herself for emphasis.

Katsu stopped and turned, his eyebrows raised slightly. He sighed and reached into his clothing, making Yuri tense and take a step back. He pulled out a small button. He pressed it, Yuri widening her eyes when a hologram-like small keyboard and screen suddenly appeared in front of the arrancar. He raised his hands and started typing, staring at the screen with a small smile. After pushing a few more keys he stopped and turned the screen towards the woman.

Yuri's eyes grew wide, seeing the people he killed on the screen... alive.

"But... I... we all saw you kill them!" Yuri yelled, pointing at the captive people.

"Don't be absurd. I only kill hollow for research." Katsu said, staring at the woman blankly. "I was able to go into the Soul Society any time I wanted. I took these people and made holograms of them and put them in the Seireitei. The shinigami themselves are staying here for the moment. I will release them back into the Soul Society tomorrow." He said, turning and continuing on, the hologram computer disappearing.

"I-I don't... understand." Yuri said, staring after the arrancar in shock. "So why... would you do all this just... to kill my friends?" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"They will not die. That is... if you can make it there in time." Katsu said, his arms folded behind his back. "Hurry, my laboratory is just around the corner."

"But... the former Espada said you killed when you were-"

"I killed _hollows_. Not humans or shinigami." Katsu said, opening the door and walking inside.

The lights turned on, Yuri widened her eyes in awe when she saw all kinds of contraptions around the area. Katsu walked to an area with liquids, looking through them with a serious look on his face. He then started mixing some. Yuri frowned and bit her lip. She didn't get any of this. If he took the people he had "killed" in the Seireitei... why would he even do that? He injected chemicals into Shun and Rio that were going to make them die.

Katsu turned and walked towards the computer, typing quickly. He nodded when he found something, turning and going back to work. Yuri glanced at the screen, frowning when she saw Shun and Rio's pictures, both smiling. What was he looking at?

"Their blood type." Katsu said, answering her unasked question. "I'll need to know what their blood type is to make it work." He said, looking at the liquids closely. "Unfortunately I am going to have to use the pint of blood I retrieved from the two." He said, pointing lazily in one direction.

Yuri turned her head, letting out a small gasp of surprise when she saw two jars of blood, both labelled with Shun and Rio's names.

"I had to take their blood in the beginning to mix with the chemicals I was putting in them." Katsu said, mixing two liquids with a small frown.

Yuri narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, unsheathing her sword and swinging it out. Katsu caught it between two fingers without looking, making the brunette widen her eyes. He pushed her blade away, going back to mixing liquids. He measured one liquid in a glass before pouring everything in the tube into the glass. He turned and walked towards the two jars, grabbing the one with Rio's name.

He pulled out a needle from his coat, using it to take some blood. He turned and walked back towards the counter.

"Do not do that again." Katsu said, turning to smile darkly at the shocked woman. "If you do that again... I will stop." He said, holding up the needle with a smile. "And _you_ will have to figure it out."

"You monster!" Yuri growled, giving the man a dark glare.

"Indeed I am." Katsu said, giving a smirk. "At least... that's what the hollows would yell out when I would experiment on them."

"I _saw_ you torment my friends!" Yuri yelled, her hands clenched tightly together.

Katsu sighed before reaching into his clothing and pressed a button. Holograms of Shun and Rio appeared, making Yuri widened her eyes with realization. She parted her lips in shock and turned to stare at the arrancar, seeing him narrow his eyes and wait until the liquids stopped moving before squirting the blood inside.

He made it _look_ like he was torturing her friends.

"B-But Shun and Rio even _said_ you tortured them!" Yuri yelled, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I programmed it into their heads that I did." Katsu said, looking at the glass with a small frown. "...Miscalculation." He said, moving the glass aside before grabbing another. "Now hush. If you continue to talk I will not be able to finish in time." He said, reaching towards the colourful liquids.

"But... you're hurting them now!" Yuri yelled, tears running down her face in frustration.

Katsu stopped and turned towards the woman, staring at her with slight interest. He watched as the tears ran down her face. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head lightly. He pushed his glasses up and frowned slightly.

"They killed my master. I had to do something." Katsu said, looking back towards his work. "Which I am greatly regretting. My master wasn't what you would call a great leader. He constantly boasted about himself but he failed to realize I was stronger than him. I was only interested in his stories."

Yuri slowly sat down on the floor, staring at her hands with furrowed eyebrows.

"...Though I will not be able to return their reiatsu."

That got Yuri's attention. She looked up, her eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?" Yuri asked, standing up shakily and staring at the man with wide eyes.

Katsu frowned. "I had made a miscalculation several days after I began injecting the chemicals into their bodies. What I have done to them would have greatly reduced their reiatsu to probably nothing right now. They have at least less than a quarter of their reiatsu. It will remain like that."

He quickly moved out of the way when Yuri tried attacking him, frowning when some of the liquid fell out of the tubes and landed on the floor.

"You bastard!" Yuri yelled, turning to glare at the man. "Shun and Rio will be devastated if they find ou-"

"They already know." Katsu said, giving the woman a frown. "I told them as soon as I discovered the miscalculation. They misunderstood and thought I did it intentionally. They will have to regain their reiatsu on their own and make themselves stronger once more." He said, going back to the counter. "If you will refuse to sit still... I will force you to stop."

Yuri panted heavily, slowly sitting on the floor once more, her eyes wide. They were going to remain weak? Why?

"The only reason I was interested in you three was because my master said you three cared greatly about each other." Yuri made no move to acknowledge his words. "I don't know how to care or love for another, seeing as that is a trait for hollows, so I got curious."

"...What are you saying?" Yuri asked, looking at her hands.

Katsu turned his head, staring at the small woman, pouring a tad too much of the liquid into the container without his knowledge.

"I got bored."

The container exploded, Katsu's eyes wide with shock while black soot covered the front of himself. He coughed and brushed off his clothing, continuing to cough out black smoke. Yuri stared at him with wide eyes, unable to help but smile. She was shocked, as well. He did everything to them, not because they killed his master, but because... he was bored?

She stared at him with fear in her eyes.

He was a monster.

"But... if you only did this out of boredom, does that mean Shun and Rio won't... di-"

"Oh, they will." Katsu said, continuing to mix liquids. "I just have to make the antidotes before the morning." He said, grabbing another needle when he made the right measurements.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and frowned in confusion when he drew his own blood. Her eyes grew wide when he squirted his own blood into the glass, parting her lips in shock. She wasn't as smart as him, but one thing was clear. Whatever chemical he was injecting into Shun and Rio... had his own blood in it.

Katsu turned and smirked when he saw the realization shine in Yuri's eyes.

"Smart girl." Katsu said, chuckling lightly.

Yuri frowned.

-:-

The next morning came too fast for them. Kenpachi frowned, staring down at the dark haired woman, seeing her snore loudly with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. Gross. Her zanpakuto was no longer able to manifest himself. He hasn't come out since they left last night. He crossed his arms over his chest. He may stink, but he wasn't going to move. He looked to the side, letting out a small sigh.

Shun's eyes snapped wide open, groaning loudly and tensing, holding her arms.

Kenpachi quickly stood up, cursing when he saw blood spurt from her arm. She panted slowly, the Captain watching helplessly as he watched the wound heal itself up slowly. The woman's eyes remain screwed shut. She sighed when it was over, opening her eyes and letting out a surprised yell when she saw the Captain.

"The hell's wrong with you!" Shun yelled, sitting up with a scowl. "You don't put your face in someone else's face like that! Jeez!" She rolled her eyes before laying back.

"...Do you know who I am?" Kenpachi asked, giving a small frown.

"Yeah. Haven't lost my memory yet." Shun said, pointing to her head.

She patted her leg and said she wanted food, which made the Captain frown before he sat back down. She scowled before calling for someone. When the fourth division worker looked inside Shun politely asked for food. The woman nodded with a smile and closed the door. When Shun leaned back and glanced at the Captain she frowned when she saw him frowning at her.

"What?"

"Didn't know you can be polite."

"Shut up." Shun said, giving a scowl.

She looked to the side. The only reason she said it was hard for her to be near him was because... it hurt to see him so near, seeing her in pain. And weak. Especially weak. She hated being seen as weak. But, eh, she had no choice now but to depend on "big strong men." She rolled her eyes. And it was so damn hard to confess! Tears ran down her face comically in frustration.

Kenpachi frowned as he watched her expression changed. Okay...? As long as she wasn't singing he didn't care.

"...Captain Zaraki..." Kenpachi grunted. "What would you do if I said I loved you?"

Kenpachi widened his eyes and glanced at the woman, seeing her hold up her arms.

"I said if!" Shun snapped, giving the man a frustrated stare.

Kenpachi frowned, feeling his heart beat a little faster, which unnerved him slightly. He looked to the side with a frown, Shun watching him closely the entire time. She narrowed her eyes and frowned, seeing him rub the back of his neck. She soon started staring at him blankly when he looked upwards and started muttering to himself. He frowned and looked to the side before looking back at her, a smirk growing across his face. Now it was Shun's turn to be unnerved.

"I'd fuck ya."

Shun's face turned red, slumping her shoulders and giving him a scowl. She pointed towards the door, silently telling him to get out, which made the man frown. She rolled her eyes when he stayed seated, leaning back into her pillow and sighing. Yukiko watched from the ledge to the window, stretching before curling up into a ball.

"...Don't say anything." Shun said, pointing at the man threateningly.

Kenpachi frowned in confusion before slowly nodding. Don't say anything? To what?

"...I... I think... I _know_... that..." Shun scratched the back of her neck and frowned. "I... love... you." She said slowly, screwing her eyes shut tightly.

She screeched when the Captain was suddenly on top of her, looking up with wide eyes to see Kenpachi smirking down at her. She gave a nervous grin, about to ask why he was on top of her before he smashed his lips against hers. Oh, god! They both paused when they heard a surprised yell, turning to see the fourth division member staring at them with wide eyes. She blushed and set the tray on the table next to the bed, rushing out of the room.

Shun frowned.

"...You idiot."

"At least she left."

"Yeah... Get off."

"I'm the man you love, I ain't getting off."

"W-Whoa! What're you doi- AAAH! Put your hakama back on! Captain Unohana will come here!"

"Let her come then."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

-:-

Rio stared at her sword, furrowing her eyebrows. Kaen Hebi was no longer able to manifest himself. She sighed sadly and looked outside. She then glanced at the Captain, seeing that his eyes were closed. Was he asleep? She raised her eyebrows and leaned in close, jumping when she saw his eyes open. She placed a hand on her chest and sighed out of relief.

Byakuya stared at the woman stoically before closing his eyes.

"I love you, Rio." Byakuya said, making the green eyed woman blink and stare at him with wide eyes. "Don't forget that."

Rio stayed silent, furrowing her eyebrows at the same time her eyes welled up with tears. Don't forget that...? When she's close to death she'll forget everything about him, even her own friends. She looked down and closed her eyes tightly. She was going to die, and she couldn't do anything? Her hair covered her face, biting her lip hard to keep from sobbing. She was such a baby! Agh, it made her mad that she couldn't stop herself from crying!

"I... I love you, too... Byakuya." Rio said slowly, nodding to herself. "Please... don't forget that." She said, turning to smile sadly at the man.

Byakuya grabbed her hand and held it in his tightly, closing his eyes and nodding. He knew why she was sad. Pretty soon... she wouldn't remember him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He turned his head when Renji walked inside, giving him a dark glare while the lieutenant raised his arm in a greeting.

"Hey, Rio, Captain Kuchiki, you look..." Renji trailed off, seeing circles of fatigue under the Captain and woman's eyes. "...Nice?" He said, giving a nervous grin.

Byakuya sent him a glare.

"Hello, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, closing her eyes and nodding.

"Yeah, well, just came here to deliver this." Renji said, holding up a card. "It's a card from everyone at the division. Tried putting all the names in here, but we'd need at least two dozen cards." He said, rubbing the back of his neck before handing over the card.

Rio grabbed it and nodded, giving a smile. Renji glanced at their hands and grinned. He turned and walked towards the door, giving them a wave. She glanced at the card and opened it, reading the small message with a smile. Get well... She grinned when she saw the small doodle Renji drew under his name. Byakuya stared at her closely and smiled lightly when he saw her grin.

It was already going to lunch. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Time was going too fast for him.

He actually wanted that fool zanpakuto to be there now. Just to make the tense atmosphere away. He glanced at the woman, seeing her read everyone's name with a small smile on her face. He looked to the side and narrowed his eyes, the sides of his mouth going downwards. Where was that woman? Why was she taking her time?

Rio turned her head and furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Byakuya looking at the floor with narrowed eyes, a small frown on his face. She bit her lip before poking his forehead, making him look up at give a questioning stare. She smiled widely. He blinked before smiling sadly.

It was eleven fifty-nine, almost twelve o'clock...

As soon as the time hit twelve Rio's eyes snapped wide open, quickly grabbing her head and crying out loudly in pain. Byakuya gasped lightly and stood up. Someone immediately ran inside. In the other side of the division Shun also grabbed her head, screaming loudly. Unohana immediately went to the closest room when she heard the screams, which happened to be Rio's. She rushed in, seeing Rio writhing in pain in her bed, looking at the ceiling with wide eyes.

She trembled uncontrollably.

Before Unohana could try to heal what was causing the pain her screams disappeared, the woman furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Unohana asked, seeing the woman pant while sweating profusely.

Rio opened her eyes and blinked a few times, glancing at the Captain and nodding. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the side uncomfortably. Byakuya and Unohana narrowed their eyes when they saw her reaction, seeing her close her eyes in pain when she tried sitting up.

"Sachiko..." Unohana said, seeing the woman glance up at her. "...Do you know who I am?" She asked, glancing momentarily at the Captain of the sixth division.

Rio bit her lip and shook her head.

Byakuya widened his eyes and gasped lightly. Unohana nodded with a grave look on her face. She turned her head and glanced at the Captain of the sixth division, seeing him close his eyes, his mouth in a grim line. On the other side of the building she could sense Kenpachi's reiatsu rising with his anger; most likely finding out his subordinate didn't remember him either.

"_And to know we're close to death... we're gonna forget every damn person we met and everything we did in our lifetime!"_

"I must go inform the Head Captain." Unohana said, giving a small nod.

Byakuya nodded with a grave expression on his face, closing his eyes and sitting back down. He lowered his head, the people leaving the room with furrowed eyebrows. Rio sat up and furrowed her eyebrows, turning to stare at the man with unease. He looked a little mean. Who was he? She cleared her throat, making the man look up.

"Um... May I ask what your name is?" Rio asked, offering a shaky smile.

She frowned in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows when the sadness in his eyes grew.

"...Byakuya Kuchiki."

-:-

Shun frowned, staring at the tall man that paced back and forth in her room. She rubbed the back of her neck and raised an eyebrow, seeing him kick down a chair, hearing him muttering curses to himself. Okay, did she do something to him? Steal his money? Kick him between the legs? She frowned. Man, she ached all over.

"Uh, listen, uh... Captain... sir." Shun said, having heard one of the women call the man a Captain. "Did I do something to piss you off?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah! You forgot me!" Kenpachi yelled, turning to glare at the woman.

Shun frowned. "Well... sorry about that. When did we meet? I might remember." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Kenpachi continued to growl, pacing the room. She's been staring at him with that damn look for an hour now! Dammit! They only had until five until they... died. He curled his upper lip. Hell, she looked like she didn't even _know_ she was going to die. He hit his fist against the wall, making the woman jump and widen her eyes when she saw a crack around his hand.

"Holy shit." Shun breathed, her jaw hanging open. "Now, calm down, Captain. There's no reason to get mad." She said, holding her hands out towards him, as if that was going to calm him down.

To his horror she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Before he could stop her she jumped off, letting out a loud curse and falling to the floor. Shun widened her eyes with confusion, turning to stare at her legs. She frowned, panting slightly. What the hell? It hurt to stand? She pushed herself up. Before she could try and stand once more the Captain picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I... don't get it. Was I crippled?" Shun asked, turning to stare at the man with wide eyes.

"...Guess you can say that." Kenpachi said, looking to the side with a frown.

Shun hit her fist on the bed, muttering about find the son of a bitch that crippled her. He was confused. She forgot every one she met and everything she did, even becoming a shinigami, but she wasn't getting in pain. Her bones were no longer breaking on their own. She was no longer getting wounded anywhere.

Maybe she would go peacefully.

His growled in anger. Where is that damn woman! He continued to pace again, which made Shun frown.

"...Why're you mad?" Shun asked, moving back onto the bed. "Did I do something to piss you off? Anyway, who's cat?" She asked, looking at the cat that stared at her.

"It's yours. And of course I'm pissed!" Kenpachi growled, kicking the wall next. "It's nothing you did!"

"Well, that's good to know." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And what do you mean this cat is mine? I don't own a cat." She said, grabbing the white cat and holding it in front of her.

That only pissed him off more because he knew she couldn't remember him. Shun held up her arms and tried telling the Captain to calm down once more when he broke the chair. She had to admit she was getting a little scared.

On the other side of the division, Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows. He was glad Rio was no longer in pain, but... knowing she couldn't remember him didn't sit well with him. He watched as she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows before looking away, like she was afraid of being judged. He could see it. She was scared of him.

"Do you know who I am to you?" Byakuya asked, making the woman jump.

"Um... No." Rio said, shaking her head, avoiding the Captain's stare.

"..." Byakuya lowered his gaze to the floor, his eyebrows remaining furrowed.

Rio frowned slightly. Why did he look so sad? It didn't make any sense. A freak like her shouldn't be making someone as handsome as he sad. She blushed at her own thoughts, shaking her head lightly. No, she can't think that way about him. It's not like he would take an interest in her anyway. She cleared her throat, seeing the Captain raise his eyes to her. She furrowed her eyebrows. He looked sad, so sad that it made her reach out towards him and touch his hands in what she hoped was a comforting way.

"Are you alright?" Rio asked, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"...Yes." Byakuya said, nodding slowly.

"You don't look okay." Rio said, frowning to herself. "Did I do something?"

"No... Nothing you did." Byakuya said, shaking his head lightly.

He looked at her hand, raising his hand resting it on top of hers. Rio gasped in surprised, her face turning red. Oh, god. What was he doing? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Maybe he only needed to be comforted? She slowly nodded, and let him hold her hand, her face remaining red.

She wouldn't remember him. She couldn't.

He looked up and gazed at her sadly, making her furrow her eyebrows and bite her bottom lip. He looked in her eyes, trying to see any recognition. Nothing. She didn't remember him. He tightened his hold on her hand, closing his eyes. Rio frowned when his hand shook lightly.

Why was he sad?

It was making her almost sad, as well. She didn't know how long he held her hands but finally he released her. Rio held up her hand, frowning slightly. They called him a Captain. How could a Captain act like this in front of her? Did something happen to him? Maybe he lost someone dear to him? She glanced at him. A wife, perhaps? Or a brother. Or a sister... She reached up and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Byakuya didn't react.

He didn't know he would lose his composure so quickly in front of her. He closed his eyes once more and rested his hand on hers.

"Are you alright, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, seeing the man nod. She pursed her lips. "No, you're not. What happened... if you don't mind me asking?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"...I lost someone dear to me."

Yes, she got it right! She smiled briefly to herself before frowning. He was still sad. Who had he lost? It would be rude to ask another question, but she was curious. She gave him a smile, hoping to cheer him up. Byakuya didn't return the smile, making her lower her gaze and sigh.

She was going to die... and he couldn't do anything.

Rio frowned and groaned, closing her eyes, her breath suddenly quickening. What was going on? Her heartbeat also sped up. Byakuya frowned when her reiatsu wavered for a moment. Something wasn't right.

-:-

"I am way behind schedule!" Katsu snapped, fixing the antidotes as fast as he could.

Yuri was confused. They had three hours left until five o'clock, and that was the time they would pass away, right? So why was the arrancar so tense? Katsu smiled when he finished, quickly filling four syringes, in case she broke one of them, and handed them to her. Two were labelled with Shun's name and two were labelled with Rio's name.

"What's wro-"

"They will not die at five." Katsu said, giving the woman a hard stare. "The chemical in their bodies is speeding up."

Yuri frowned. "What are you saying?"

Katsu scoffed in frustration. "They will die in half an hour!"

Yuri's eyes grew wide with horror.

"I miscalculated again!" Katsu murmured angrily. He snapped his fingers, a garganta appearing beside him. "This will lead you to the Seireitei. It will take ten minutes to get across. I suggest you leave now!" He snapped, turning and shaking his head. "I've made too many miscalculations." He murmured.

Yuri put the syringes in her robes, glad they had covers on them.

"Yuri Hikari," She looked up and frowned, seeing the arrancar giving her a hard stare. "I would like you to tell Rio Sachiko something for me."

The brunette frowned out of impatience. She had to leave now! He made too many miscalculations, he said so himself. If she didn't make it...! Katsu frowned and narrowed his eyes, giving her a small black box. Yuri stared at it, grabbing it with uncertainty before putting it in her robes. Yuri widened her eyes when he told her the message to give Rio, slowly nodding.

"Leave. Now." Katsu said, pointing to the garganta.

Yuri nodded before running through. Why did he do all this? He said he was bored, but that didn't make any sense. She ran as fast as she could, her eyebrows remaining furrowed. He said they interested him from the stories that bastard told them, so... why was he doing this? Why did he help her?


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N** I thank all those that read this. X3

Almost done! And yes, I'm rushing everything. Anxious to get this done. X3 I know a little bit of people are reviewing and that I usually reply in the chapter, but... as I said anxious to get this done. So that means no replying to people. Sorry. DX And remember, I'm rushing, so don't say anything.

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"I ain't feeling so good." Shun said, looking a little green.

Kenpachi frowned, sitting on the chair next to her bed. He got pissed off when she asked why he was staying. He got even angrier when she said her heart started beating quickly for no reason. She even looked like she was getting weaker. What the hell? It was only quarter after two! He blinked and frowned, turning his head when he sensed something... a little off.

Everywhere in the Seireitei people paused and widened their eyes, looking everywhere.

A garganta opened up on top a building, Yuri quickly running out. She widened her eyes when she realized where she was. She's about ten minutes from the fourth division. She jumped off the roof, huffing when she landed on the ground before running. Everywhere else in the Seireitei gargantas opened up, the people that Katsu had "killed" falling out and landing on the ground, all unconscious.

In his office, Yamamoto looked up, opening one eye.

What was this?

-:-

Hitsugaya stopped writing, looking up with a frown. What...? His eyes grew wide for a moment, quickly standing up. Yuri! He turned towards the door and ran down the hallway, suddenly feeling anxious. Matsumoto frowned when he ran by, furrowing her eyebrows. She sensed it, along with everyone else around her. She sensed a garganta open up.

"Lieutenant, there's an unconscious man outside!"

The Captain ran down the street, quickly using shunpo. Yuri was back, but how did she get back through a garganta? She would need the help of a hollow or an arrancar. Just as he was in the air, jumping onto the next wall, he widened his eyes when he saw Yuri running down the street. He stopped and started running towards her, jumping down from the wall and next to her, seeing her turn and stare at him out of surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri exclaimed, seeing the Captain send her a hard stare.

"Did you get it?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the woman a frown.

Yuri nodded, both continuing to run. Wait, the Captain was faster. She reached into her robes and handed him the four syringes, making him frown.

"Can you give these to them?" Yuri asked, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

Hitsugaya frowned before nodding curtly, grabbing the syringes and using shunpo quickly. After he was gone Yuri collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. She was so tired. She looked up, her eyebrows furrowed. But she couldn't stop. She pushed herself up and ran down the street, her movements sluggish.

She only rested in Hueco Mundo... she didn't sleep.

She was so tired.

Hitsugaya jumped from one building to another, holding the syringes tightly in his grasp. He wasn't questioning why Yuri got back through a garganta, but he couldn't help but be curious. How did she get back? He looked up, his expression turning serious when he saw the fourth division. About two minutes away. He'll be there in no time.

He paused, raising his head slightly.

Something was wrong.

At the fourth division, Rio gasped and swallowed, laying back. Byakuya held her hand tightly, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slightly wide. She was sweating profusely. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. Her reiatsu was getting lower with each passing minute. She had been complaining that her heart beat suddenly started to race. She stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing quickening at the same time she clenched her hands.

"I-I don't... I don't feel so good." Rio said, her eyes turning blank for a moment.

Byakuya widened his eyes.

No! They had until five o'clock! He stood up, holding her hand with both of his. Can't he do anything? He looked at the time, seeing that it read twenty-five after two o'clock. He looked back at the woman, feeling himself panic when he saw her eyes start to close. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Rio... Rio, please, keep your eyes open." Byakuya said, seeing the woman look at him momentarily with hazy eyes before nodding weakly.

"I'm so tired." Rio murmured, her hand relaxing in the man's hand.

Byakuya looked up, giving the fourth division member a hard stare, seeing her jump. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, shaking her head sadly. She couldn't do anything. He looked back down, staring at the woman helplessly. She looked at the ceiling, her vision blurry. She wanted to sleep. Her eyes started to close.

"_You don't look like a freak."_

Rio opened her eyes slightly. Whose voice was that? It wasn't the man beside her, it was female... She couldn't place it. She turned her head, the man's face too blurry for her to see. She wanted to see him. She gave him a soft smile, making his hands start to shake. The fourth division subordinate looked down sadly before turning and heading for the door, sliding the door shut behind her slowly.

"Don't close your eyes, Rio... please." Byakuya said, seeing the woman weakly nod.

Three minutes left.

On the other side of the division, Shun looked at the ceiling, her eyes hazy. Her eyelids were getting heavier.

"...Man, I'm tired." Shun said, starting to close her eyes. "Wake me up... in... in an... hour..."

She gasped out of surprise when Kenpachi grabbed her shoulders and shook her, making her stare at him with slightly wide eyes. He curled his upper lip and gritted his teeth. He could sense it. Her reiatsu was almost disappearing. The woman in the room had left, looking at him with... that fucking look of pity. He knew what it meant. She was close...

"Stay up, idiot!" Kenpachi snarled, his grip unconsciously tightening around the woman.

"Ow! That hurts!" Shun yelled, trying to shrug off his arms.

But she did it so weakly... it made him narrow his eyes. He shook her roughly when she tried closing her eyes. She frowned and told him to get away, which he responded by snarling at her to stay awake. Shun frowned, trying to keep her eyes open. She couldn't see him. He was too damn blurry to see. She tried closing her eyes once more.

"_Can I call you Kitty?"_

She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Who was that? She doesn't recognize that voice. She stared at the blurry man. She could vaguely make out a frown. Okay, he was frowning. Was he mad at her for something? She sent him a weak smirk, making his frown grow. He ignored her complaint about him tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Stay up, woman!" Kenpachi growled, shaking the woman once more.

"...Name's Shun." She said, giving him a frown. "Remember that."

Kenpachi frowned before nodding curtly.

Two minutes left.

-:-

Unohana looked up when she heard the door to the front of the division open. She had been standing in the hallway, knowing what was going on but not being able to do anything. She furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Hitsugaya holding four syringes. He looked up, running towards her and Isane. He said two words as he handed them over.

"The antidote." Hitsugaya said, panting slightly.

Unohana looked at them quickly, handing the ones labelled with Rio's name to Isane and holding the ones with Shun's name. They both ran down opposite directions. Hitsugaya panted and looked down both hallways, his eyes hard. He could barely sense their reiatsu. He looked for the nearest clock and frowned. It wasn't even two thirty yet. What the hell was going on?

One minute left.

Rio stared at the ceiling with blank eyes, her heartbeat slowly beating now. Byakuya held her hand, furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes in despair. It was too late. Her friend... didn't make it.

Forty-five seconds left.

Shun let out gasping breaths, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Kenpachi tried shaking her to keep her awake, gritting his teeth and hanging his head, cursing quietly under his breath. He couldn't do anything. He loosened his tight hold on her.

Thirty seconds left.

Byakuya looked up when the door suddenly slid open, seeing Isane run into the room. She yelled something he couldn't hear, but he had to guess that she yelled to get out of the way. She held up one of the syringes, squirting just a little out to make sure there was no air before injecting it into Rio's vein.

Dull green eyes stared at the ceiling before she blinked, showing a little more life.

Fifteen seconds.

Kenpachi looked up with a murderous look on his face when the door slid open, frowning when Unohana rushed into the room. She told him to move aside, which he did, quickly taking the cover out of the syringe and looking for the woman's vein. Once she found it she injected it into her blood stream, making Kenpachi frown.

Shun stared at the ceiling for a second before blinking, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

In Hueco Mundo, Katsu stared at the time, smirking when two different timers stopped at the same time. He sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling with a smile while crossing his arms over his chest. For Rio's time there was twenty-three seconds left. For Shun's time there was ten seconds left. She made it... He closed his eyes, his smile growing.

"Oh, well."

-:-

Byakuya and Isane watched as Rio frowned and held her head, pushing herself up while groaning. Her eyes blink and widened slightly before looking up, staring at the two that stared at her with wide eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the side, feeling uncomfortable at being the center of attention, before looking back at them.

"...Did I do something, Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Kotetsu?" Rio asked, frowning slightly. She looked around. "And why am I in here?"

Byakuya stared at her, his eyes remaining wide. Rio blinked and gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, blinking several times before tilting her head. Isane stared at her for any other signs something might be wrong. She smiled before turning and heading for the door, stepping out and silently shutting the door behind herself. Rio furrowed her eyebrows worriedly when he continued to hold her, noticing his hands were shaking.

"...Byakuya?" Rio asked, trying to see the man's face.

She frowned when he continued to hug her. She gasped and widened her eyes, everything suddenly coming back to her.

_Kaen Hebi?_

Nothing... No response.

_Kaen Hebi, are you there?_

Still no response.

_Kaen Hebi! Are you ther-_

_Yeah, whaddya want?_

Rio widened her eyes before smiling out of relief. She can still talk to him. She stared straight ahead with fear overtaking her. She almost... died... _again_! She furrowed her eyebrows before raising her arms, wrapping them around the man that held her. She frowned when tears welled up in her eyes, sighing before letting down stream down her face. She didn't know how long they stayed like that... holding each other... she only knew that she gasped out of surprise when he claimed her lips.

He moved back and gave her a sad smile, making her furrow her eyebrows once more.

_Princess... ya know what this means, right?_

_...Yes... I can't use shikai anymore..._

Rio closed her eyes in despair, letting out a small chuckle before reopening her eyes and giving the Captain a soft smile.

"...I'm sorry."

-:-

"...I'm gonna die!" Shun groaned, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. "...Where am I? My head is spinning. I can't think too clearly. Why the hell are you in here? Uh... Captain Zaraki, why're you-"

Shun widened her eyes when the Captain sat down on the bed and pulled her up, smashing his lips against hers. Unohana smiled before turning, leaving the two alone in the room. Shun slowly raised her left hand and rested it on Kenpachi's arm as he continued to kiss her, closing her eyes and leaning into the man's embrace. She froze. Hold on!

"Captain Zaraki, why do you..." Shun managed to move back, pointing at the man suspiciously. "...Look tired? Kinda. And _why_ am I so sore?" She asked, rubbing her arm with a scowl. She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do that put me in the fourth division?"

Kenpachi frowned. "It'll come in a minute."

Shun frowned in confusion before blinking, parting her lips when everything came back to her. Her jaw fell, her eyes growing wide. She almost _died_! _Again_! Her eyes seemed to grow larger. She told the man she _loved_ him! She stayed frozen on the bed, Kenpachi staring at her the whole time. She stood up, her eyes wide with rage.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

She gasped lightly, frozen once more. She can no longer use shikai... or Bankai. She slowly slid back down, her eyes remaining wide. She looked up, staring at the frowning Captain. She smirked before holding up a fist, showing that she was okay. Kenpachi smirked and stood up, telling her to put on her clothes. Though his exact words were, "Put your shit on, we're leaving." She stared at him blankly before pointing towards the door.

"Get out first."

"..."

"...You're not moving. I said get out first then I'll put my shit on."

Shun soon scowled when the Captain remained standing where he was. She had to forcibly push him out, quickly shutting the door behind himself and locking it. She sighed out of relief before turning and staring at her shihakusho. She stared at her with a small frown on her face. Can she even be a shinigami anymore? She lowered her gaze to the floor before she and Rio, at the same time, looked up with wide eyes.

"_Yuri!_"

-:-

Yuri stumbled down the street, her eyes hazy and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up, smiling when she saw Hitsugaya running down the street towards her. Please... tell her he made it. He stopped in front of her, panting lightly, his face stern as he gazed at her. She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly.

"...They're okay." Hitsugaya said, making the woman smile brightly.

Tears ran down her face, feeling such relief she closed her eyes and smiled, trying to keep the sobs in while she cried. She gasped softly when Hitsugaya grabbed her and held her close, staring at nothing in particular with shock before she furrowed her eyebrows, soon sobbing quietly. She did it... She saved them...

They had almost died...

-:-

All the Captains walked into the first division office, all forming a line behind the old man as they waited. Yamamoto felt a little relieved. He didn't think that little girl would make it. From what Hitsugaya told him she passed right out a few minutes after telling her, her friends were okay. He told the two waiting outside to come in, the door opening just a crack before Shun and Rio peered inside with raised eyebrows.

"Did you say come in? 'Cause we can't hear you out the-"

"Yes."

"Oh, good." Shun said, opening the door and walking inside.

Rio's eyes were wide, her eyebrows furrowed, very, very, very nervous. She looked at the Captains before snapping her eyes forward. They were going to die! Well, not die, but... She grabbed onto Shun's sleeve, making her turn and frown. They stood in the middle of the room and bowed down, both wincing for a moment.

"...My legs..."

"I know."

"Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko," Both women froze, their eyes wide as they stared at the floor. "Your reiatsu..."

Kenpachi frowned in confusion. What about their reiatsu? Didn't feel any different. Shun and Rio glanced at one another, both furrowing their eyebrows and sighing. They stood up, all the Captains frowning when the dark haired woman suddenly unsheathed her sword and held it out. Shun frowned holding the grip of her sword with both hands. She held it out.

"Fall, Tora no Yuki!" Shun yelled, screwing her eyes shut tightly.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, all the Captains frowning when nothing happened. Shun opened her eyes and stared at her sword, her hands shaking lightly. She closed her eyes once more and held out the sword.

"Fall, Tora no Yuki!"

_Please... please..._

Shun frowned when nothing happened, standing straight and looking at the blade with blank eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed, sheathing her sword. Rio held onto hers and closed her eyes before holding it out, as well.

"Sing, Kaen Hebi!" Rio whispered, closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows.

She lowered her head when nothing happened, sheathing her sword with her hands shaking lightly. All the Captains frowned, some of the Captains already knowing by just sensing the two women's reiatsu.

"Uh... that arrancar..." Shun said, looking to the side with a frown. "Said we..."

"We're weak." Rio said, making her friend frown and send her a blank stare.

"Uh, that arrancar told us he made a... miscalculation or something." Shun said, shrugging lightly with a frown, rubbing the back of her neck. "He said... once our reiatsu weakens it will stay the way it is. Weak... we're gonna be weak." She repeated, like the Captains didn't hear her the first time.

"Weak?" Kyoraku asked, frowning slightly. "But being weakened so much to not use shikai..." He trailed off, glancing at the white haired Captain.

"We... We're gonna be weak." Rio said, tears running down her face comically.

Shun frowned and sent her a blank stare once more.

"Ah, dun worry, princess."

Rio widened her eyes when an arm wrapped around her shoulders, turning her head to see Kaen Hebi standing beside her with a smirk. Shun also widened her eyes. What the hell? He's not supposed to manifest himself! She pointed at him and opened her mouth, about to voice what she was thinking when a large presence manifested itself beside her. Tora no Yuki opened his eyes with a frown.

"You two may be weak, but we are the ones that hold your power." Tora no Yuki said, turning to stare blankly at his master.

"Yeah, didn't ya know that?" Kaen Hebi asked, giving a wide grin.

Shun and Rio frowned, both lowering their heads. Kaen Hebi continued to grin before turning his head towards the entrance, seeing a small person standing there. He raised his eyebrows and smirked while Tora no Yuki stared blankly. They both glowed for a moment before disappearing.

Yuri stared at the two with wide eyes, who both failed to notice her, feeling tears well up in her eyes once more.

Rio blinked and turned her head, gasping and smiling brightly while Shun looked to the side with a frown. She scowled when Rio shook her arm and turned her head, blinking and grinning widely when she saw Yuri. Before anyone knew it Yuri latched onto Rio and hugged her tightly, making the green eyed woman blink before she smiled and hugged Yuri. When she stepped back, about to hug Shun, she cried out when Shun punched the top of her head.

"Idiot! You should've stayed!" Shun yelled, pointing at the brunette, her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled. "Who knows what coulda happened when you got there!" She yelled, shaking the small woman roughly. "You coulda died, you little dumbass!"

"Shun." Rio said, smiling nervously with furrowed eyebrows.

"You coulda been raped by a hollow that likes women!" Shun yelled, which made people frown in confusion. Hollows can't do tha- "A hollow coulda eaten you! One of those damn traps coulda got you! You coulda-"

Shun stopped when Yuri hugged her, looking to the side with a frown before patting the woman's head. Rio frowned and sent Shun a glare, making the woman scowl before wrapping her arms around the brunette. Yuri trembled slightly, sobbing lightly, which made Shun roll her eyes. Jeez. She stepped back and looked the small woman over, trying to see if she had any wounds. Hell, why was she even looking, there was dried blood on her!

Rio stared at Yuri's hand, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw she was holding a small black box.

"Yuri, what is that?" Rio asked, pointing at the brunette's hand.

Yuri turned her head, her eyebrows still furrowed, which made Rio cringe and Shun frown, looking at the box in her hand. She honestly had no idea. She shrugged and shook her head, handing it to Rio when she held her hand out. Kurotsuchi, who had no choice but to watch the pitiful reunion, frowned when he saw it. Shun grabbed the box and turned it around, frowning before poking it. She dropped it to the floor and kicked her leg down, Yuri widening her eyes when quickly grabbing it before it could get crushed.

"What are you doing!" Yuri yelled, holding the box with a frown.

"Trying to break it open." Shun said, giving the smaller woman a stare that said, "what else?"

Yuri held the box tighter, blinking when she heard a small beep. She glanced at the box, seeing a small circle glowing around her thumb. She raised her eyebrows. Okay...? Shun and Rio leaned in close, both raising their eyebrows. The green eyed woman raised her eyebrows and smiled brightly before grabbing the box, pushing a few places and seeing small circles glowing where she had touched. She frowned when they turned red, the glow disappearing at the same time.

Shun grabbed it, pushing a few places. She cursed when it shut off. She pushed a few more places around the box, growling when it shut off once again. She pushed on one place on each face of the box, letting out a loud curse when it shut off.

Yuri grabbed it and pushed the corners of the box with raised eyebrows. She pouted when it shut off.

"Hand it to me."

All three women jumped when a white hand grabbed the box, all turning to see Kurotsuchi staring at it with a frown. He pushed several places, making all three women gape when the box spun around and started floating in the air. They stepped back, all noticing that Kurotsuchi had a smug grin on his face as he walked back to the line of Captains. Bastard...

"How'd he do that?" Shun asked, glancing at the other two.

They shrugged in response.

They blinked when a portal appeared under the small box, all watching as something fell out. Shun blinked before grinning widely, jumping and sliding across the floor and grab what fell. She held up her arm bands, giving a wide grin, holding the collar in her other hand. She put the bands on and put the collar in her robes, turning to see Rio staring at her blankly while Yuri continued to stare at the box with wide eyes.

"Yuri, where did you get the box?" Rio asked, staring at the black box and frowning when it spun around once.

"Katsu."

Rio widened her eyes at the same time Shun did, both snapping their heads in her direction.

"He's _alive_!" Shun yelled, her eyes wide with rage. "If he ever comes here I'll-"

"_You will what? You are too weak to do anything._"

Shun froze and widened her eyes, glancing around the area. Yamamoto opened his eyes, seeing a screen appear around the box. Rio's eyes grew wide, quickly stepping back after seeing the arrancar on the screen. Shun also stepped back, slowly stepping towards Yuri and Rio. Katsu grinned on the screen, making all the Captains tense and quickly grab their swords.

"_Now, now, there's no reason for you to be so tense. I only gave Yuri Hikari the box so I can give Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko their belongings back. Though Rio Sachiko did not have anything._" Katsu murmured, looking to the side blankly.

"How are you alive, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, stepping forward with a frown.

"_Oh, __I didn't go to the Soul Society. I am not... stupid enough to go there myself._" Katsu said, chuckling lightly. "_I sent a doppelganger there with my own reiatsu inside. I only activated the chemical inside Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko after my little replica "died." Although, I am glad that Yuri Hikari made it in time._" He said, giving a closed-eyed smile.

"Why would _you_ be happy?" Hitsugaya asked, his hands clenched by his sides.

"_Well... because they, along with all of you, made me so happy you would play with me._" Katsu said, giving a wide smile. "_I rarely ever meet people that play with me._"

"Wonder why." Shun muttered sarcastically, glaring at the screen with a frown.

"_Ah, Shun Masuyo! Rio Sachiko! I am truly sorry for what I did. Although there is no reason for you to believe me._" Katsu said, sitting back with a smirk.

"Yeah, no, I believe _everything_ you say." Shun said, glaring at the arrancar darkly, standing in front of her two friends.

"_Oh, yes. Yuri Hikari, you didn't tell Rio Sachiko my little message, did you?_" Katsu asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

Yuri widened her eyes and gasped while Rio frowned in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, look. He's not psychic after all." Kaen Hebi said, suddenly appearing with a frown.

Katsu smiled widely. "_Oh, look. It's the zanpakuto. Anyway, by your reaction Yuri Hikari I am guessing you did not tell her. Very well, then. Rio Sachiko, you remember what I did when you arrived? I gave you and Shun Masuyo an examination, correct?_"

Rio frowned and slowly nodded. Katsu smiled brightly.

"_I found the infant, did I not?_" Rio sucked in a quick breath and nodded, trembling slightly. "_Well, I hope you have a healthy baby._" Katsu said, giving a smirk and narrowing his eyes.

Rio felt her heart stop, widening her eyes slightly. What...? All the other people in the room frowned, as well, all glancing at the woman momentarily before looking at the arrancar once more. Katsu as typing something, his eyes narrowed seriously. He smirked and pressed the last key. Rio gasped loudly when she felt something in her abdomen, Shun and Yuri widening her eyes when they saw something like a yellow orb grow around the woman before disappearing.

"What was-"

"_I'm not _that_ cruel._" Katsu said, giving a dark smirk. "_I can never take the life of an infant. If it was hollow, and hollows never have babies, I might have killed it. But sadly, it was not._" He sighed and looked to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

"So what? The baby's alive?" Ichigo asked, his eyes slightly wide with shock.

"_Yes. It has been alive this entire time. I put a little protective orb around her womb in the beginning._" Katsu said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "_I hope I did not scar you two for life. Although I did get rid of any scars I found on you two when you arrived here. Oh, I am very sorry, I must go._" He said, staring at another place with a frown. "_Traps are going off again._" He murmured, standing up in the screen.

"Wait! You were fucking cruel to us, now you're telling us you didn't kill Rio's baby and what? You're sorry!" Shun yelled, pointing at the green eyed woman with a scowl. "Why the hell-"

"_I can never kill anything but hollow._" Katsu said, giving the woman a smirk. "_Killing you two was not my plan from the start. The only reason I did not kill you is because... you have something I want._" He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

All three women frowned.

"...What is it?" Yuri asked, her eyebrows furrowed lightly.

Katsu bent down and typed something quickly, a small portal appearing at the bottom of the black box. Shun frowned before freezing, widening her eyes and doubling over. She let out a pained groan, making her two friends widen their eyes, about to touch her before she opened her mouth, a small orb falling out of her mouth. People widened their eyes and stepped back while Shun wiped her mouth.

"_I want the hollow inside of you._" Katsu said, giving a smirk. "_I wanted to harm you three before I took you, but after discovering Shun Masuyo had a hollow inside her and a baby was inside Rio Sachiko, well... I could not go through with my plan._" He said, shrugging lightly with a smirk.

"You did harm us!" Shun yelled, standing up, her eyes wide with rage. "You harmed _me_ just now!" She yelled, pointing at the red orb.

Katsu stayed silent and looked to the side. "_...You are correct. I apologize. For everything. Now, I will be taking what is mine._" He said, typing once more.

The orb quickly went inside the box, the portal closing after it disappeared.

"_Ah, yes. Everything went according to plan._" Katsu murmured, smirking to himself.

"To plan? But... when I was in Hueco Mundo you said you made a lot of miscalculations!" Yuri yelled, her eyes wide with confusion, glancing everywhere at once.

"_The only miscalculation I made, Yuri Hikari, is the chemical severely decreasing both Shun Masuyo and Rio Sachiko's reiatsu. I only sped up time for these two to be killed because it was much more... fun._" Katsu said, giving a dark smirk. "_With the chemicals I was mixing however... I make a lot of miscalculations when mixing chemicals._" He said, looking to the side with a frown.

"You sick bastard!" Shun growled, glaring at the hollow darkly.

Katsu smirked. "_Thank you. I must be leaving now. It was nice... speaking to you._" He said, narrowing his eyes before quickly typing.

The screen disappeared, the box spinning around quickly before also disappearing.

Rio's arms were wrapped around her waist, her eyes wide with shock. Shun glanced at her arms, frowning slightly. So... the hollow was gone? They glanced at one another, their eyes remaining wide. Yuri glanced between them with wide eyes, everything suddenly quiet in the room. Kaen Hebi glanced between the two women.

"...Now that he mentions it, princess, you _do_ look a little... round."

"KAEN HEBI!"

-:-

Katsu sighed, taking down the last trap, clapping his hands together as he looked down the hallway. He looked down the other, seeing some hollows hiding around the corner. The sides of his mouth twitched upwards, closing his eyes and chuckling lightly. He pulled his sleeves down and put his gloves back on. He pushed his glasses up and walked down the hallway, seeing some hollows go back into the darkness.

It should be back by now.

He walked into the laboratory, smirking when he saw the black box floating in the air. He grabbed it and looked at it closely, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He walked over to a container and put the box inside, closing the container just as the box broke. The hollow inside snarled and glared at him, jumping towards the glass and roaring loudly when it didn't break, looking exactly like the woman.

"Well, now. Shun Masuyo had a nasty hollow." Katsu said, staring at the creature in amusement. "Don't worry," He said, just as the hollow calmed down. He smirked darkly. "I'll have fun taking you apart."

The hollow roared loudly and tried smashing the glass.

"Then again," Katsu said, looking to the side blankly. "You _were_ inside the woman. And from the reports I read from the Soul Society, you helped her a great deal." He said, closing his eyes and sighing. "Very well, I will not kill you, but I expect that you won't try to kill me." He said.

"**What makes ya think I won't kill ya!**" It snarled, its eyes wide with rage.

"You are weaker than me, hollow. I can kill you if I chose to. You should be glad you have your own body to move around in." Katsu said, smirking at the hollow. "You'd think you would be more grateful towards me." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Stop trying to break the glass."

"**SHUT UP!**"

Katsu smirked and pressed the button. The hollow roared loudly when it felt electricity run through its body, falling to the floor and gasping with wide eyes. He felt no pity towards hollows, his own brethren. When it came to humans and shinigami he couldn't help but feel... it was wrong to try and kill them. Katsu smiled when the hollow calmed down, stepping back with a sigh and glancing around the room at all the equipment. He looked at the floor before walking towards the exit, standing at the door for a long moment.

Staring into the room he smiled sadly.

"I guess... that's enough fun for a while." Katsu said, shaking his head lightly with a smirk.

He raised his hand and shut the light off, slowly closing the door behind himself. It shut behind him with a click.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N** I thank all those that read this. X3

YES! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy frickin' shit."

Shun paced around the waiting room with wide eyes, biting her nails nervously. Yuri tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, biting her lip and staring at the floor worriedly. Byakuya's eyes were closed, sitting down on one of the many chairs with a look of calm on his face. Rukia sat beside him with Hisana and Isshin sitting beside her, both staying quiet. Jiro watched as the woman paced. Shun wanted to know how he could look so serene during a moment like this. Obviously, it had been a while since the incident, and no one would say anything about it. Except those frickin' bastards at the eleventh division asking when she was going to get stronger again. Stupid assholes.

"How can you look _so_ _damn_ _calm_?" Shun asked, staring at the noble with an anxious look on her face. "I'm getting nervous and the birth hasn't even started yet."

"It _did_ start." Yuri clarified, seeing the woman wave her hand towards her.

"Shut up. Anyway, as I was saying, _how_ can you look like you do this every day?" Shun asked, holding her arms out towards the stoic man with wide eyes. "Rio's suffering right now!"

"She's-"

"I'm gonna hit you if you open your mouth again." Shun warned, pointing at the brunette with a scowl.

Yuri looked away and gave a cheeky grin. "Couldn't hurt me, anyway."

Jiro chuckled nervously when he saw the glare from the violent woman. Shun's reiatsu, along with Rio's, had been lowered severely. Fortunately, Yuri's hadn't. Which meant she was stronger than her two friends. And that just pissed Shun off every time she mentioned it. She scowled at the grinning woman, everyone in the waiting room jumping when they heard a scream. Byakuya's brow furrowed slightly, opening his eyes and turning his head to stare at the door. The violent woman's pacing started once more, her eyes wide and obviously sweating profusely. Yuri went back to biting her nails nervously.

Kenpachi snorted and rolled his eyes.

Didn't matter to him what was going on.

Hitsugaya glared straight ahead in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He was only there because he followed Yuri. That's why. He wasn't curious at all for the childbirth. Yeah, that's why.

"She's gonna die, I-I mean she's _not_ going to die... not going to die," Shun murmured, reaching up and gripping her hair with large eyes. "S-She's going to push a little person out of her... a little person... a baby... a little baby. That's not creepy... not creepy at all... not creepy."

Yuri had to stare at her friend blankly. This might actually be the first time she's seen her so openly nervous. When she was nervous she'd try to hide it. Sure as hell wasn't trying to hide it now. She watched as the dark haired woman sat down before getting back up once more, pacing the room.

"I need a drink or something..." Shun murmured, pausing before shaking her head at the idea. "No, no... I need fresh air!" She was about to head for the door before shaking her head again.

Kenpachi was starting to get irritated with her.

He watched as she paced the room, muttering to herself and trying to make decisions. When she walked by him he grabbed the back of her robes and forced her to sit down, which made her yelp and turn to glare at him. He glared back. She scoffed and crossed her arms, leaning back into the chair and tapping her foot on the floor. He closed his eyes with irritation when her tapping soon turned into pounding. She was leaning forward now, biting her thumb and practically stomping the floor.

"Get back to pacing!" Kenpachi growled, pushing the woman off the seat.

Shun did just that.

Though she flipped him off first for pushing her off.

"I'm so nervous," Yuri murmured, turning to see the Captain staring at the door and nodding slowly. "Though it's not my kid, I'm still nervous."

"Yeah..." Hitsugaya continued to nod. "...I'm not oblivious to births, but..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

The door slammed open, in running Ichigo with a panicked look on his face with Renji right behind him, both panting heavily. Everyone in the room blinked at the two.

"Did we miss it?" Ichigo asked, seeing the noble open his eyes and turn to glare at him.

"We are still waiting. Does it _look_ like you missed it?" Byakuya snapped, making the two men grin nervously.

"Looks like Kuchiki is a little pissy." Kenpachi said, smirking in amusement.

Byakuya turned and sent him a glare before he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing along with his heart. He was probably the most nervous in the room. Rio's friend was obviously showing she was nervous, but it couldn't compare to him. His palms were sweating, his heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest, and he was sure hit cheek was sore from biting it.

Ichigo walked into the room and sat down, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Renji sat down beside him, glancing at the door momentarily before looking up and sighing.

"Well... we got time." Renji said, shrugging lightly.

He turned his head when Rio's friend walked by, murmuring to herself with wide eyes. He blinked before shrugging once more. She was nervous, that much was obvious. He observed everyone around him. Byakuya looked calm, but after being his lieutenant for a while he could at least tell that he wasn't. Rio's other friend was sitting next to Hitsugaya, looking very nervous. The Captain himself looked like he was trying to shit himself from looking so serious. Shun and Yuri's friend was breathing as calmly as he could.

He turned his head, staring at the Captain of the eleventh. He... well, he looked like he didn't care.

"So? What's happening? How far has it gone?" Ichigo asked, looking around the room.

"The birth started," Hitsugaya said, shrugging lightly. "Should almost be done now."

"Yeah," Shun said, chuckling nervously and pointing at the Captain of the sixth. "He was too scared to go in and hold her hand."

Byakuya opened his eyes and sent her a glare.

She shrugged lightly in response and continued to pace.

"Both Yuri and I aren't the father so..." Shun shrugged once more. "Though we'd need the male anatomy to do something like that, but then we would need to be nobles to have a higher chance of doing something like that or stronger reiatsu, but-"

"Shun, Shun," Ichigo said, standing up and grabbing the woman's shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Calm down. Just take a deep breath."

Shun nodded and took a deep breath, her eyes remaining wide.

"Sit down," Ichigo said, bringing her to one of the many chairs and sitting her down. "Just calm down." He repeated, turning to send an amused smirk at the redhead Captain.

Renji shrugged lightly.

They all turned their heads and stood up when the door opened, seeing Unohana smile at the group. Kenpachi paused and frowned in confusion when he also stood up before he sat back down like nothing happened. Byakuya stared intently at the other Captain, seeing her smile grow when she faced him.

"He's ready to see you now." Unohana said, seeing the group blink.

"He?" Byakuya asked, furrowing his brow slightly. "It's a boy?"

Unohana nodded with a kind smile on her face. Yuri smiled widely, looking excited while Shun took a deep breath and slumped in the chair. Ichigo grinned widely and slapped his hand on Byakuya's shoulder, who actually looked a little stunned. Renji held up a fist with a smirk. Jiro started chuckling from being so anxious.

"Who will be first?" Unohana asked.

"Fathers first," Shun said, holding her hand out towards the Captain. "Whoo!" She leaned back and rubbed her forehead.

Byakuya glanced at her and Rio's other friend, seeing her nod and motion him towards the door. He looked towards his fellow Captain and nodded. Unohana gave another smile and turned to lead him through the door, sensing that he was following. He walked through the hall, feeling the need to roll his eyes when he heard the cheering from Ichigo and Rio's friends. He stopped when Unohana stopped, seeing her motion towards the door.

He glanced at it and looked back at her, seeing her nod with a smile.

He stared at the door before he slid it open, peering into the room. He stepped inside, his attention going to the crib inside the room. He hesitated before he moved towards it.

He stared at the tiny bundle.

A son... He had a son. He felt pride when he stared at the child, reaching out and touching the baby's cheek lightly. He held his breath in case he started crying, relaxing when he remained sleeping. He turned his head, staring at the woman fast asleep on the bed. He walked over to it and sat on the chair next to the bed, grabbing Rio's hand and holding it in his own. He closed his eyes and held her hand tightly, feeling her hand twitch lightly.

Rio opened her eyes and blinked, staring at the ceiling before turning her head to see Byakuya staring at her.

She sent him a soft smile.

"I'm sore," Rio said, closing her eyes and frowning. "...Where is he?" She asked quietly, seeing the Captain turn his head.

She looked where his line of vision was, staring at the basket with furrowed eyebrows. She smiled again and rested on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a loud sigh leaving her mouth. She had to endure her stomach growing, her feet swelling, and the baby kicking her like she insulted him or something. She also had strange cravings. She turned her head and smiled at Byakuya, seeing him hesitate before he returned her smile.

"I am sorry for putting you through all this." Byakuya said, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"It's okay," Rio said, pushing herself up with a groan. "We... got something out of it." She said, smiling at the basket.

Byakuya turned and stared at the basket, staying silent. "Did you name him?"

"No, not yet."

He turned his head and stared at her, seeing her blink before she closed her eyes and smiled at him. He had thought of a name if it was a boy. He tightened his hold on her hand, making her glance at him curiously and tilt her head. He wanted to tell her first before they named him to see if she would prefer it.

"I thought of a name." Byakuya said, seeing the woman blink.

"What is it?"

"I want to name him after my father." Byakuya said, seeing her widen her eyes slightly before her eyes misted over and a warm smile spread across her face.

When she nodded he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Rio smiled, ignoring Kaen Hebi's comment. She blinked and paused, turning to see Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and her kids, Shun, Yuri, and Jiro peering into the room. She leaned back and gave them a tired smile, seeing her friends grin before they walked into the room. Byakuya sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, hearing everyone surround the basket.

"Congratulations, Nii-sama." Rukia said, seeing her brother nod when she smiled at him.

"...You pushed that _thing_ out of you?" Shun asked, cringing and trying to imagine. "Must've hurt like hell!"

"It's not a _thing,_ Shun," Rio said, crossing her arms and giving the woman a firm stare. "_He_ is my son."

"Still, look how _big he_ is," Shun said, holding her hands out and... measuring the baby, which gained her strange stares. She cringed. "I never want to have a baby."

"Ah, yeah, you say that now, but just wait." Ichigo said, standing up and sending the woman a smirk.

Shun turned and sent him a glare.

"_You_ try to get pregnant, then," Shun growled, turning to glare down at the baby.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Are you okay, Rio?" Yuri asked, staring at her friend with furrowed eyebrows.

Rio nodded with a smile, turning away with tears running down her face comically. No, she wasn't. She hurt! She jumped when she heard a strained noise, turning her head to see Shun back away from the crib with wide eyes, up against the wall like she was scared. She furrowed her eyebrows while Ichigo and Renji grinned down into the basket and wiggled their fingers. Yuri jumped towards the crib and grinned, as well, which made Rio blink.

"He's up!" Renji said, turning to grin at the woman.

Rio blinked before smiling brightly. She turned her head when Byakuya stood, making her raise her eyebrows curiously when he made his way towards the basket. The other three immediately moved out of the way for the Captain, seeing him peer inside. Large green eyes stared back at him, making him blink and narrow his eyes slightly. He stared at the black hair and looked back down at the green orbs.

Yuri was practically shaking in excitement, grinning while looking between the two.

So cute!

Shun kept eying the basket uneasily.

Kenpachi and Hitsugaya stared into the basket, making everyone jump at the sudden appearance of the two Captains.

"How long did the labor take?" Hitsugaya asked, staring at the baby before glancing at the woman, seeing her blink.

She smiled tiredly. "Nineteen hours."

Shun and Yuri gawked at her, both their eyes wide.

"Nineteen hours to push that _thing_," She corrected herself when Rio shot her a poisonous look. "_Him_ out?" Shun asked, shaking her head lightly and whistling, crossing her arms over her chest.

She jumped when the baby started crying.

"Okay!" Shun yelled, heading for the door with wide eyes, turning to salute towards her stunned friends. "Congratulations, Rio! Happy for you and Captain Kuchiki, but I have some very busy... _stuff_ to do, so see ya!"

She ran out of the room when the crying went a tad louder. Kenpachi turned his head and stared after her, rolling his eyes with a scoff before he nodded to Byakuya and Rio and walked out of the room. Yuri panicked, turning to stare at Rio when the crying continued. Rio smiled and held her arms out, making the brunette blink before she nodded and carefully lifted the baby out of the basket, slowly walking towards her to avoid dropping him. She let out a relieved sigh when she put him in Rio's arm and stepped away to wipe her forehead.

"So, um... what's his name?" Yuri asked, peering down at the fussing baby curiously.

"Sojun." Rio said, sending her friend a bright smile.

Yuri blinked and raised her eyebrows at the name before she grinned widely.

"Great name."

* * *

"Okay, so after they have the baby... _then_ they're gonna get married," Shun murmured, nodding slowly, and sitting on the steps to the eleventh division. "Huh... it's... weird." She said, shrugging lightly.

Kenpachi slowly rolled his eyes and looked to the side, which Shun had noticed. She pointed at him threateningly, making him glance at her from the side of his eye.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, mister!" Shun growled, biting her lip before she grinned widely.

He snorted. "As if you can hurt me now," Kenpachi said, which made the woman frown. "Your reiatsu's squat."

"I can beat you with my thumb!" Shun said, holding up her thumb with a scowl. "...If you're asleep and I choke you to death."

She grinned widely while Kenpachi sent her a flat stare, a stare that said, "Really?" She shrugged lightly in response and leaned against the pillar, letting out a loud content sigh. The Captain stared at her with a frown. He didn't get it. She was strong seven months before, got mad and depressed when she lost all her reiatsu, and now... she looked like she was going to fall asleep. It's like she didn't care she was weak anymore. He frowned and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and laying down. He scowled when Shun rested her feet on his abdomen, turning to send her a dark glare.

Shun looked away with a wide smirk on her face, acting like she didn't see him.

She seemed happier, too.

Okay, that's it.

He pushed himself and threw her feet off of him, making her blink and raise her eyebrows. She looked at him curiously and held her hands up.

"Okay, didn't want my feet on your stomach?" Shun asked, letting out a snort. "Didn't have to get mad."

"Why the hell're you like this?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman blink.

"...Huh?"

"You're all happy 'n shit. Seven months ago you were raving mad about losing your reiatsu," Kenpachi said, holding his arm out towards the woman, seeing her cock her head to the side and quirk a brow. "What? You don't care anymore?"

Shun frowned and send him a blank stare. "Of course I care. I just have a new purpose in life." She said, hitting her chest with a smirk.

"And what's that? Caring for your friend's kid?" Kenpachi asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"Hell no! I'm scared of kids!" Shun yelled, waving her hands and shaking her head. At the stunned look she stuttered. "T-They cry too much- I mean, my new purpose is..." She gave a wide, feral grin and held up a fist. "Is to try and get stronger again."

Kenpachi blinked and made a face.

"I was strong before and never got the chance to have... challenges," Shun said, shrugging lightly and scratching the back of her head before pausing and pointing at the Captain. "Except when I went against you. You're crazy strong." She said, shuddering for a moment. "But this gives me a chance to get stronger and have fights worthwhile!"

Shun squawked when the Captain ruffled her hair, making her widen her eyes and hold her head, staring at the man strangely. What the hell...? He was mad one second and all calm-like the next. She sent him a questioning stare, seeing him give a wide smirk before he laid back once more. She continued to frown, giving the man a suspicious stare. Why isn't he answering?

"At least I know you ain't giving up." Kenpachi said, closing his eyes with a small grin.

Shun blinked. "Giving up? Screw that! Giving up isn't all eleventh division!" She yelled, holding up her arms to show off her muscles. "...You're on my foot. Scoot over."

They went quiet once more, after Kenpachi moved and Shun rubbed her foot with a look of relief on her face, both looking upwards at the sky. Shun quirked a brow and looked around the area, thinking about Rio's situation with her Captain. So, they're gonna get married next week. Wow. They weren't kidding when they said they were going to get married right after Rio had her kid. It'd be even crazier if they had it right _after_ the birth. The kid pops out and they have the wedding right in the delivery room... Her lips twitched at the thought. That'd be funny and strange.

"What if we got married?" Shun blurted out, sending the Captain a look.

He sent her a stunned stare. "Then you'd have to give me foot massages for the rest of your life."

"Then you'd have to _cook_ for me," Shun said, giving a snort. "Like hell I'm gonna give you foot massages."

"Fine then, you'd have to give me back massages."

They stayed silent.

"We should change the subject."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Next Week_

Rio stood in one room, her hands on her cheeks and her eyes wide from being anxious. Oh, god. It came faster than she expected. Being a mother one minute and now almost being a wife. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. She let out a breath and walked over to the chair, sitting down and taking a deep breath. She jumped and let out a surprised gasp when the door slid open, both Shun and Yuri grinning at her. She let out a relieved smile and returned their grins.

The dark haired woman quirked an eyebrow at her face.

"What's wrong with you? Looks like you have to... I don't know, throw up," Shun said, shrugging lightly.

"I'm nervous," Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows and looking down. "What if I can't do it?"

Shun sent her a blank stare while Yuri walked towards her and held her hands with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Rio, I didn't put on this kimono for nothing," Shun said, holding her arms out with a scowl. "I expect you to go out there, get married, and consummate the marriage. And if your kid spits up on me again I'm gonna kick your ass." She warned, pointing at her friend threateningly.

Rio's face grew red when she heard the word, "consummate."

"...It was kind of funny when he threw up on yo-"

"Shut up!" Shun growled, pointing at the brunette next with a scowl.

"Shun, your way of trying to cheer my up is strange," Rio said, sending the woman a blank stare. "You're... You're a complete natural at this." She said sarcastically, soon smiling in amusement.

"Hey, I try," Shun said, shrugging lightly with a smirk. She gave a wide, toothy grin. "Get ready." She said, turning around and heading out the door.

Yuri smiled after her before pausing and glancing at her nervous friend. Rio bit her lip and looked down, blinking when she felt Yuri rest her hand on her shoulder and looking up to stare curiously at her friend. She sent her a questioning stare, receiving a smile in return. Yuri reached up and placed her other hand on Rio's opposite shoulder.

"Rio... I'm... stronger than you and Shun now," Yuri raised her eyes and stared at the ceiling, letting out a breath. "Wow, it feels weird saying that," Rio smiled at this and nodded. "But, uh... I just want to let you know, I'm always gonna be there for you!" She said, giving a wide grin.

Rio smiled brightly and nodded.

"So you better do this." Yuri said, holding up a fist with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes," Rio said, closing her eyes and giving a nod. "I... can do this!"

"Do it for your son, too," Yuri said, said, giving a wide grin and snickering. "You should try to let Shun hold him more."

They both started snickering when they remembered Shun had panicked when Sojun puked on her a little, giving her to anyone close and running away while yelling, "I'm never holding your brat again!" They both started laughing before Yuri congratulated Rio once more and left the room. Rio stared after her before a wide smile crossed her face, turning her head to look at the garden.

"I can do this."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Ichigo yelled, clapping the noble's shoulder with a wide grin on his face. "Can't believe you did it!"

Renji grinned widely at his former Captain, his arms crossed over his chest while he watched as everyone surrounded the stoic man and congratulated him. Women surrounded Rio, all congratulating her while the green eyed woman blushed profusely at the attention. Shun sat in one of the chairs, her arms crossed over her chest and a wide grin stretched across her face. Well, one of the three of them got married. Who'd have thought? She smirked widely before turning her head sharply to the right when Kenpachi sat down beside her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Would she marry _him_?

She paused before shaking her head. Nah.

Kenpachi looked at her with a smirk. "It's been a while since you said you love me."

Shun froze and widened her eyes before she stood up and quickly jogged away, which made the Captain narrow his eyes and smirk before he stood up and calmly walked after her. He was glad that she slowed down considerably since her reiatsu was squat now. She looked behind before she began bolting, making the Captain give a wide smirk before he quickened his pace.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh with a smirk before he walked over to his designated table and sat down, seeing Yuri holding Rio's baby with a bright smile on her face. Sojun stared up at the brunette with large, curious eyes, which made Hitsugaya smirk lightly in amusement. He suddenly shuddered at the idea of having a baby, which made his eyes grow wide and his face lose color. He was still young. He didn't want that.

Yuri stared at him with a quirked brow before shrugging and going back to smiling at Sojun.

"So?" Hitsugaya said, turning to stare at the brunette with a smile. "How does it feel to be stronger than your two friends?"

"It... still feels weird saying it," Yuri murmured, looking away with a small smile on her face. "They were both stronger than me in all the years I've known them." She murmured, letting out a small sigh.

She looked up and gave a wide grin when she saw Rio walking towards her, seeing her hold out her arms with a smile on her face. She carefully placed Sojun in Rio's arms, seeing her smile softly down at her son. Wow... it still felt weird that she had a kid. Yuri continued to smile, even when Rio walked away and towards her new husband.

Wow!

It felt weird just knowing Rio had a child _and_ a husband.

Yuri ran a hand through her hair with a wide grin, her eyes slightly wide. She turned and sent a smile at the Captain, seeing him blink before he returned her smile. All of this didn't seem real. They barely knew the Captains when they graduated, now she had a relationship with Captain Hitsugaya, which was professional when they were working, Rio married hers, and Shun even _confessed_ to her Captain!

Though she still denied that she did.

Who would have known they would do all of this.

She looked up, seeing Shun running away from her Captain and turning around to yell at him to stop following her. He ignored her warning and continued to advance towards her, which made her yelp and run towards Rio and Byakuya, hiding behind them with wide eyes. The Captain of the sixth turned and sent her an annoyed glare before he directed it to Kenpachi. The tall man ignored it and lunged for the woman, making her scream out in alarm. Sojun, in Rio's arms, stared at the two in curiosity.

Yuri started snickering when Shun continued to struggle against the man's hold, reaching out for anyone close by.

Ikkaku laughed at her while Yumichika shook his head. Yachiru was at the table filled with food, stuffing herself to her heart's content.

Byakuya blinked when Rio faced him, handing him Sojun, which made him widen his eyes slightly before he held his hands out. They were careful when passing the baby along to the other, which made most of the women smile brightly at the two. Rukia grinned widely from her table, scowling when Hisana and Isshin tried getting away. She snapped at Ichigo to help, who scowled before he mumbled a, "Yes, _dear,"_ before he scooped the two up with a grin that made them start laughing. Rukia smiled at the three of them.

Yuri jumped in surprise when she felt Shun collapse on her, turning to see her let out a sigh with a fierce blush on her face and muttering that she was never letting Kenpachi near her again. She turned her head when she heard someone sit beside her, seeing Rio giving her a smile. Hitsugaya raised his elbow onto the table and rested his cheek on his palm, sending the woman an amused smirk.

"So? Now what?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the woman a soft smile.

Yuri blinked before she gave a wide grin.

"Now I get to protect Rio and Shun!"

The two women blinked, the violent woman quickly scowling and the calm one smiling softly at her. Yuri yelped when Shun jumped at her, jumping away and turning to run with wide eyes. Rio widened her eyes and gasped, standing up and running after Shun while yelling at her not to hurt Yuri.

"What the hell do you mean you're gonna protect me! You're saying I'm weak? HUH?"

"AAAAAAHH! I'm sorry, Shun! I'm sorry!"

"SHUN! Stop chasing Yuri!"

All the Captains watched as the three women ran, some rolling their eyes and some smiling, all watching when Shun jumped the small brunette and gave a wide grin before she was jumped by Rio.

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes, lightly shaking his head with a smile while holding Sojun, who had been starting to fall asleep before being woken by the loud noise. Those friends of Rio's were loud and wild, always causing a ruckus.

Hitsugaya stared at the scene with a blank look on his face before he chuckled lightly and crossed his arms, used to this behaviour that was always started by Yuri's friend. He watched as Shun snarled at Rio to stop hitting her while covering her head.

Kenpachi sat at one of the many tables, raising his cup to his mouth and taking a sip, ignoring the scene with a roll of his eyes. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes. At least he managed to get her to confess she loved him when he grabbed her before.

Ah, fun times.

"OW! Rio! That hurts!"

"Get off of Yuri, then!"

"Hell no! She called me weak!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Yuri gave a wide grin while covering her head. She was happy. She turned and hugged Shun by surprise, making her squawk and try to push her away with a scowl, asking where the hell the hug came from. She turned and sent Rio a bright smile, making her blink and raise her eyebrows before she sent her a smile in return. It was true what she said. Both Shun and Rio were weak, and she was the strongest out of the three of them now, after how many years of being the weakest. She was going to protect them!

She smiled brightly.

She was so happy they were together~!

_The End_

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

-:-

* * *

YES! YES! I FUCKING DID IT! It took how many goddamn months! For how many months there were just a couple paragraphs, but during this week I actually freakin' did it! :D What gave me inspiration to do this chapter was from a reviewer complaining that I didn't write the wedding or the birth. X3 I forgot who that was, but I thank you reviewer! :D I actually fucking did it! I'm so frickin' happy! I was on a roll all day long! :D

The ending may suck, but I don't fucking care! I'm just so relieved! :D IT'S FINALLY FRIGGIN' FINISHED! =D

You can review if you want, but since I'm still ashamed of this(and so freakin' happy I finished it!) I may not read your review and just skip over it! :D Ah, man! I finally fucking did it! I'm swearing 'cause I'm just so darn happy! :D YES! YES! YES! I did it! =D

I may have made a whole _shitload_ of mistakes, but I don't care! :D It's done, it's finished, it's history! X3


End file.
